The Gentle Fist of the Akatsuki
by Khain255
Summary: After three long years...her Vengeance was close...
1. The Omen

**Authors Greetings everyone!**

**You know, I always read fanfiction or doujins with the Akutsuki with a few 'additional' members' added**

**Well after reading several I thought to myself…**

'**Well that looks interesting', and thus this story was written… pretty basic huh?**

**Well Enjoy and please note: This IS my first fanfic I have ever written so try to be tolerant about it ok?**

**Some most notable Characters WILL be slightly OC but I simply wish to portray them in the manner I choose and I decided to use both Japanese and English translation for some of the abilities mentioned. However some words you will have needed to watch the Japanese version, but some are quiet explanatory **

**But as ever, Read and review**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I honestly be spending my time writing fan fiction about it? **

**In short: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto…not me**

The Omen

She looked on the quiet village below…its inhabitants blissfully unaware of any change of the time or day. She saw the proud gates that she had so often passed through to and from during missions she undertook during her youth. The Stone faces of the previous Hokages with the new addition of the Fifth, looking down like quiet guardians keeping constant vigilance over all of Konoha.

'It's as though nothings changed…' she thought sadly

"So it must really be homecoming for you, un?"

The voice behind her belonged to one of the many psychopaths she had forced to bear during her time away in captivity.

"God this place looks so boring, un!" Deidara exclaimed,

She continued to look on at the village below. What did she expect after all? This fool was the sole person on perhaps the face of the earth who ended every sentence with 'Yeah', and believed that explosions could be considered as art…

"Well that's true…and its shinobi are far too soft…I'm surprised they've lasted as long as they have" Kisame said evenly.

And the other one, his blue skin and shark teeth made it seem he was anything **but **human…and his grotesque sword attached to his back which seemed to _writhe _when exposed to bloodshed. And along with this came his grinning and sadistic demeanour, and how he loved to gloat about having shaved this and shaved that…

She sighed; she had to endure this stupidity for more then 3 years…

"Stay quiet Deidara, the shinobi of the village are far too persistent, if they discover our presence it would most likely lead to unnecessary confrontation"

She felt burning hatred fill her at the presence of her 'Sensei'. He had kidnapped her, used those blasted red soulless eyes to manipulate and torture her…and above all else trained her, but that didn't mean she would not loath him for taking her away from her home.

She remembered it so well, being the shy, timid little Hyuuga girl who used to stutter in every sentence one moment whilst on a mission with her comrades…then lying on the ground, blood pouring from a dozen different wounds whilst silently praying that her friends would save her.

She remembered everything…every moment, every sensation…and every person involved…

Her fist clenched, digging her nails into her palm, the pain remind her of the person who was truly responsible for her torment and isolation.

She knew however, her vengeance was close…

"Listen well, Hyuuga" her eyes narrowed at the nickname he gave her "our little detour had best not attract any unwanted aggressors, nor should you desire to betray us…you owe the Akutsuki enough as it is...

She laughed "Owe you...and what is it I owe you exactly, _**Uchiha**_?"

Both Deidara and Kisame winced at that

"Rest assured I am loyal to the Akutsuki, but as far as I can see…"

She turned to look at her 'sensei', her hatred activating her Hyuuga blood line limit, giving her eyes a crazed bestial appearance.

"I don't owe you anything" she spat bitterly

With that she leapt of the branch towards her objective

XXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked at his little 'protégé leave whilst feeling a modicum of frustration for her disrespect towards him…he took solace in one thing however…

She wasn't a little girl any more…

"Wow she's amazing, un!"

Itachi slowly rounded on his blond companion, giving him a stare of utter contempt

"What, un?" Deidara asked innocently

'Fool' Itachi thought before turning his back to the village he had so long ago left behind to seek his own objectives

"Itachi-san, is there any chance of her betraying us?" Kisame asked

A reasonable question Itachi considered

"It's doubtful Kisame, but we simply must see where her loyalty lies" looking at his companion and leaping away without giving the village a second glance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kisame-San" Deidara asked

"What is it?"

"Did I say something to irritate Itachi-san?"

Kisame stared at his companion

'Kami he's an idiot' he thought with laugh

"Never mind Deidara" looking back at the village below, briefly remembering when he and Itachi-san had to flee from being captured. His hand moved to his jaw, he also remembered the Konoha animal had kicked him in the face…he suppressed the urge to go down, find him, and then smile as he slowly flayed the skin from his bones. His great sword Samehada seemed to agree with him as it shivered as it sought to be unleashed and fed…

Unfortunately he had his orders. Should anything happen to the Hyuuga during her little 'visit', he and Deidara were to act as either reinforcements, which he doubted she would, someone of her ability, or to alternatively act as, if the situation swayed towards that direction…

Her executioners…

Mind you, he thought uneasily, that wouldn't be easy.

Since the day Itachi had brought them the girl she had improved dramatically, and now…he pitied any poor soul that strayed into her path as an enemy.

"Hey Kisame-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think got Itachi so interested in her anyway, un?"

Huh, a sensible question for once…that's a first. Come to think of it he didn't really know what it was which made Itachi-san so interested in the girl. He thought it was a mystery when he brought her in…a wounded girl about the age of 13, not a genius like her rumoured prodigy of a cousin, but regardless the heir of the feared Hyuuga clan of Konoha.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't go against any intention he may have had for her at the time" Kisame replied

"Oh well, un"

Deidara looked at the village again

"She's beautiful, un" Deidara said dreamily

Kisame looked at his companion with disgust before rolling his eyes

'Not this again' he thought to himself

"Give it up, she hates you"

Deidara gave him a look of shock and outrage

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT UN!?"

Kisame sighed

"Nah she's just playing hard to get, un" Deidara said with a laugh

"She threatened to castrate you" Kisame pointed out with a raised brow

"See there I told you, un!" Deidara exclaimed

"See what exactly?"

"Hard to get, un!"

Putting a hand to his temple, Kisame felt a Migraine slowly build…

Worst. Partner. Ever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

16 year old Uzumaki Naruto grunted as he leapt through the trees, seeing his target on the far right and above left in the direction he was heading.

Reaching into his pouch he withdrew four kunais and at breakneck speed throwing them at their intended targets. His aim was true as each blade smashed centre of the enemy's bodies

Two more of them leapt at him intending to halt his advance.

Pulling his fist back, smashed it into the face of the first, and using impact to propel him higher and bring his heel down onto the skull of the second resulting in both of his foes plummeting towards the forest floor below.

Landing on the tree branch, he heard the sharp screech of metal passing through air that alerted him to a cloud of shuriken aimed at his direction. He leapt off the branch and grabbed another of a different tree, twisting slightly he narrowly avoid the hail of blades as the cut into the tree he was sheltering behind.

'I'm taking too long, dattebayo' Naruto cursed silently

Leaping from his position he saw more of his assailants come at him, each armed with a kunai. The first flung his, aiming to strike Naruto's neck, which he only managed to avoid by doing a back flip last moment. Naruto feeling the kunai slightly scratch a part of his head directly above his Hitai-ate forehead protector, the blood trickling down his face.

The second came from behind attempting to stab him in the shoulder blade. Pulling his elbow back he struck his attacker in the stomach, winding him, before grabbing his arm and flinging him over his shoulder, and using him as a meat shield from further shuriken that the first enemy had thrown after realising his attack had failed.

Leaping from his branch, and pulling a kunai from his holster, he slashed the remaining foe across the neck and kicked his body aside over the edge.

'I'm not going to make it time!' he thought panicking.

Leaping from branch to branch, at the end of the tunnel of foliage and leaves he saw his goal

'Finally!' he thought triumphantly

Distracted, Naruto didn't see the kunai flung at him, and only noticed it last moment as it tore into the right shoulder, the same familiar warmth slowly travelling down his arm.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he savagely ripped the kunai out. As more of his opponents began to approach from behind

'Damn it!' he said through bared teeth.

But he knew he couldn't stop to fight them, being as short on time as it is.

'Come on!' he thought, filled with a new vigour which aided to help him to both reach his goal and ignore the sharp pain in his arm

He leapt full speed towards his objective, narrowly dodging fatal injuries from the projectiles his enemies were throwing at him, determined to stop him from reaching the end.

He leapt off a branch, only to see the explosive tags attached to the bottom of the branch he was about to land on, the leaves obscuring them from view.

He jerked his out his left leg against a tree to push himself, breaking his jump in mid air and landing safely on a branch to the right.

His pursuers were not so fortunate, as one of them landed on the branch and simultaneously was engulfed in a fireball as the tags set off. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw as the explosion had taken out a majority of his enemies.

Grinning slightly, looked back to his objective

Doing one final leap and…

"TIME!" he yelled

He bent over slightly, putting his hands on his lap as beads of perspiration streamed down his face.

"5 minutes 35 seconds Naruto-kun, 10 seconds faster then your previous record"

Naruto looked at the little girl with the stop-watch with a triumphant look on his face

"YES!" he roared thrusting his fists into the air before swiftly putting them down with a quiet "ow"

"Naruto-kun, you're bleeding!" Eleven year old Hanabi Hyuuga pointed out worryingly

"Nah don't worry about it Hanabi-san I get hurt all the time, dattebayo" wincing slightly, whilst nursing his shoulder with his left hand before giving her a wide smile

"You know you really don't have to go through with all that, especially when your own shadow clones try to kill you" Hanabi pointed out

"Putting yourself in danger in a deep forest, surrounded by enemies trying to kill you is the only way to train!" Naruto said with a grin and thumbs up with his right hand

Hanabi laughed and folded her arms "Kami Naruto-kun you are without doubt the craziest shinobi I know"

"Even more then fuzzy brows sensei?" Naruto asked

"Easily"

"Nani!?" Naruto yelled

"That's not fair, dattebayo!" Naruto cried thrusting his arms out in front of him, before quickly retracting again

"Ow" Naruto said quietly

"Told you" Hinabi said grinning as they made their way back to the village

XXXXXXXXXXX

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" Hinabi said as they were in front of the Hyuuga compound

"Later" Naruto said waving as he headed back to town

"Naruto-kun!" Hanibi yelled

"Yeah?" turning slightly to look back

"Otou-sama says to come at 11:00 am sharp tomorrow" Hanabi said who couldn't help but smile slightly, knowing that Naruto is nearly always late to ANY set timing that her father made

"I'll be there on time, Dattebayo", knowing he was going to be late somehow…

"Ok, bye" Hinabi said with a wave before going inside the compound.

Naruto walked back to the main part of the village, needing a medic-ninja for his injuries

'Baachan is going to kick my butt if I show up with injuries for training again, dattebayo', he thought

His injuries were minor so he headed towards the only medic-nin he seemed to trust with this sort of thing and not blow her top:

Ino

Naruto opened the doors of the Yamanaka flower shop, the bell ringing to sound his arrival, with the usual attendant behind the register. 'Hello and welcome to the Yamanaka flow…." Ino trailed off as she noticed who it was and his reason for being there

Putting a hand to her forehead

"Not again…" she complained

Naruto rubbing the back of his head with his left hand

"Err…hi Ino…" Naruto said embarrassingly

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with" she said with a frustrated expression on her face, then seeing the extent of damage on the shoulder before slapping him on the back of the head

"Baka, do you train to get better or to become a corpse!?"

Naruto saw this coming, and thought it was better of to say nothing and just sigh

"Its kind of deep, but I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Ino!"

"Shut up baka! I'm seriously planning to charge you for coming in here only so I can heal you!" Ino yelled hitting him over the head again, but flinched as she was getting blood from his head onto the floor of her family's shop.

"All right, all right, Ill pay" Naruto said tiredly, reaching for his wallet, Ino making him stop.

"This ones one the house, but the next one won't!" Ino warned

'Thanks…" Naruto said quietly to help avoid another hit to the head, slowly removing his jacket and fishnet under shirt

Ino focussed the necessary amount of chakra to her hand and attempted not to blush (at ultimately fail) at the sight of his well toned body, the obvious product of extensive and strenuous training

She slowly healed both injuries, Naruto watched as the wound on his shoulder knitted back together, Ino moved on to the cut on the front part of his head.

'Kami' (God) Ino thought, he only ever comes to me because Hokage-sama would kill him if he went to her and…' she thought uncomfortably 'he refuses to talk to forehead girl'…

Ino felt a slight tinge of sadness as she recalled the fact that Naruto and Sakura appeared to have some grudge against each other for some unknown reason, both refusing to shed any light on the matter other that it was during 'The Mission'…Hokage-sama having rendered the mission specs as an S-rank secret, no-one out side team 7 and the Hokage knew what happened that day. 'Oh well…perhaps it was for the best…maybe there are some things better left buried' Ino thought unhappily

"Yosh, all done" giving Naruto a small smile and a tap on the shoulder

'Huh that's weird…Ino isn't angry any more' Naruto thought with a great sense of confusion

'Thanks Ino' said Naruto rotating his shoulder to test its fitness

"Hey Naruto"

"Yes?"

"Get some rest; you shouldn't put any strain on that arm for the rest of today or tomorrow"

'WHAT!?' Naruto said mortified, not wanting to waste a second of training, let alone two days. "Hey you want to lose your arm fine go ahead!" Ino said with a glare which Naruto wouldn't dare oppose even if he did release the Kyuubi inside him…

"Ok thanks again Ino" in a defeated tone before putting his jacket back on

"Sure no problem" Ino commented absent-mindedly as she returned to her shop duties and with no further word Naruto left the store, Ino giving one more backwards glance

'Their entire team seemed to be at each others throat…I really hope something happens soon to change that' she thought unhappily

XXXXXXXXXXX

His stomach happily full of Ichiraku ramen, Naruto lay down on his bed with his hand behind his head, looking to his left he stared out of the window at the stars.

'Her birthday's in two days…' he thought sadly as he recollected past memories, each giving him pain and guilt.

Balling his hand into a fist whilst on his chest

"I promise…I will find you…" Naruto whispered

Suddenly, he heard the sound of glass braking near the foot of his bed

Sitting up, with a kunai drawn from his holster near his pillow for easy reach he noticed a picture frame had fallen to the ground.

Naruto carefully got up and picked it up to examine the picture itself

His eyes widening as he remembered its origins

'Wow…This is really old…dattebayo' he thought with a slight grin

It was a picture of the Konoha Twelve, each with their Sensei, when they were all together and still ranked as genins. Looking back now he realised how stupid he must have looked, wearing bright orange clothes with a duty which demanded utmost stealth.

Looking at all the smiling faces he realised how much everyone had changed

Akamaru sitting on Kiba and not the opposite

Neji wearing his old jacket and not a skirt

Then of course the things that really haven't changed at all. Like Shikamaru with his Chuunin Jacket with an expression bordering between consciousness and comatose. Fuzzy Brows giving a thumb up identical to Gai Sensei, moving his left thumb slightly which was obscuring a face, he felt his stream of joyful memories begin to dissolve

Under his left thumb was Sasuke, before he had left the village, with the appearance he had during their first Chuunin exam together, and he was smiling…

'One day…' Naruto thought

He noticed that another member of the twelve was missing

Moving his right thumb, he saw another face….his most recent failed promise to protect those he cared about…

It was the smiling face of Hyuuga Hinata

What was so unnerving about this one is the point that the picture frame had broken, all the cracks seemed to point towards her

Moving his finger slightly more he didn't notice a small piece of glass sticking out and pierced his finger. Retracting it quickly, Naruto noticed that a small amount of blood seeped down the cracks on the picture and landed on to Hinata's picture.

During his training with Ero-sannin, he was taught all about omens and how they came in all shape and forms, some being less obvious and easy to miss...but this was in his face…

Looking out the window again, he thought with small amount of fear…

'This can't be good…'

XXXXXXXXXXX

She jumped from branch to branch and finally found what she wanted.

The burn marks on the trees and the devastation of the area could only point towards conflict

"So he was here…that's so like him" she said gently

Looking down on, she saw something which caught her attention, reaching down with her hand, she touched the mark with the tips of her fingers

On closer inspection, she realised it was blood

**His **blood

"Training to the point of severe injury, he hasn't changed at all" she noted quietly

She never thought he would, mind you, she had known him from the beginning of their days in the academy after all. She also briefly remembered several missions they had and also how he had defeated Kiba and Neji during their first Chuunin exams together.

Bringing out a small handkerchief, she whipped her fingers, making 4 clear red lines.

She then put the cherished thing back gently within her robs

A token of him, she would carry always…

She turned back to look at the Hokage monument

Her 'friends' unaware that she soon would make her re-entrance

If she still smiled, this would be one of those rare moments;

Hyuuga Hinata was home at last.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	2. The Assignment

The Assignment

As he walked through the streets in the early hours next morning, his mind was not truly at ease

He saw the early morning shoppers come and make their quick purchases for their daily lives; he even saw a few odd genin rush in to get what they needed for the mission they would be going on later in the day.

Looking at a trio bolting from shop to shop for last minute ration runs, Naruto couldn't help but grin

"huh, good times…" of course they truly weren't as Sakura would usually scream at him for being late, Sasuke calling him a dunce and then the three waiting a further hour for their sensei who **always** arrived late with some odd, out of place excuse…

Feeling his grin fade slightly…

He sighed, 'yeah…good times….' He thought

But he looked up towards where he was truly headed towards

Since Ero-sennin wasn't around due to his 'researching', there was one other person he could go see to give him some advice

"Hey Baachan!" Naruto shouted as he made his way through her door in the Hokage tower.

"Dammit brat, stop calling me that!" Tsunade roared back with Shizune cowering slightly in the background, fully aware that he was going to ask to go get Sasuke back, she would argue no, and then there would be some long winded argument where Naruto would end up losing and storming off to say he wanted to go do more training.

"Yeah yeah, anyway, I need some help" Naruto said waving the insult and order aside

"Help?" Tsunade asked questioningly. Well this is a surprise, coming from the 'I can do anything, so long I can work at it' ninja, "fine, what is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"Well…" suddenly embarrassed if he had simply misread the meaning behind something which could be a simple matter of coincidence.

But before he continue there was a slight interruption in the form of a knock at the door

"One moment Naruto, hold that thought," Tsunade said calmly, before looking at the door "Come in!"

The knock came from a well known pink haired Kunochi

"Tsunade-sama I've finished those reports you wanted, sorry it took so…" Sakura stopping mid sentence as she saw the rooms other occupant before a frown forming on her face with a look of displeasure

"Great" she thought angrily

She wasn't the only one however…

Naruto looking over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing as they turned from their usual bright and cheerful blue…to a bloodthirsty, hate-laced red.

'Damn…this is going to be ugly' Tsunade thought uneasily, exchanging a look nervous look with Shizune, who she could see was on a similar mind set.

Fortunately that moment Shizune intervened

"Sakura great timing, thank you" Shizune said quickly, taking the stack of papers Sakura was carrying, ever knowing of the death glares the two were giving each other could probably melt steel.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be working at the hospital in 10 minutes?" she said evasively, hoping that would cause some miracle to happen

"Hai" Sakura said without a trace of interest or anger, before turning to leave without a further word with Shizune trailing after her, Naruto turning back to Tsunade, whose eyes narrowed at the obvious sign of Naruto's facial features resembling that of a daemon…

As the door finally closed, Tsunade was relieved to see Naruto's eyes return to their usual sane appearance, along with the rest of his face.

"Well baachan" Naruto said calmly as thought no interruption had happened at all, slightly surprising Tsunade.

"When I was away training with Ero-sennin, he taught me a little bit about omens…" Naruto explained, Tsunade nodding.

"But not really enough to know one if I see one" Naruto said slowly

"Do you think you've seen one?" Tsunade said hoping the next answer wasn't what she thought it would be…

"Yeah I think I did"

Damn

"Alright, now slowly tell me, what happened for you to think you saw an omen?" Tsunade asked patiently

"I was lying in bed looking out the window…"Naruto began, explaining last night's events, how he remembered it was Hinata's birthday tomorrow, the falling of the picture frame, right down to the blood seeping down the glass.

By the time he had finished, he saw that Tsunade had a grim expression on her face.

Laying back into her chair slightly, Tsunade let out a sigh.

Looking back at Naruto with an ominous stare

"Baachan?" Naruto asked hoping this would lead to some answer quell his concerns

"You see Naruto, omens can come in many forms, but you probably already know this" Tsunade said "Each person can also have a type of omen which always occurs when a person is correct or mistaken, for example me and losing at gambling" she finished with a slight grin, but quickly vanished, "The omen you described on the other hand…"she said, staring directly into his eyes, "Is among the worst type you can get"

Naruto felt his gut clench uncomfortably

"Omens which hurt, and involve blood usually mean hatred or rage, or in the worst case scenario, vengeance", she said before revolving her chair to idly look out the window, "But what most confuses me about this, is how is Hinata linked to this?" she asked, Naruto felt she was asking more herself then him.

"Baachan do you think it has something to do with tomorrow being her birthday and everything?" Naruto asked

Tsunade looked back at the blond ninja

"It may very well be…" Tsunade said quietly "But either way I want you to be very cautious…you are still a prime target of many of our enemies, especially the Akutsuki" Tsunade said

Seeing Naruto's hand go unconsciously to his stomach, she felt a tinge of sadness for the boy

"I know dattebayo…" Naruto said resolutely

"Oh and on that note…"Tsunade said with a grin

Naruto looked back at her with a puzzled expression

"I was given a message before you came…it was just three words but I think you'll know…." picking up a small piece of paper off her desk, and dramatically taking a deep breath

"You are late"

Naruto's facial expression changed so quickly Tsunade couldn't help but burst out laughing

"CRAP!!" Naruto cursed loudly before spinning on the spot and bolting for the door

"Thanks Baachan, see ya later!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him

Still laughing slightly she looked out of the window, still seeing the very visible Naruto run top speed with dust trailing behind after him.

Tsunade's face turned to a look of concentration

'Why would an omen be about Hinata of all people..?' she thought

Looking back at the path Naruto had taken

'Take care of yourself brat…'

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You are almost 20 minutes late Naruto-kun" Hyuuga Hiashi said with narrowed eyes

'Honestly, this boy…' he thought

"I'm…sorry…Hyuuga-sama" Naruto said between breaths

Hinabi letting out a little chuckle as she stood propped next to the door 'What a surprise' she thought, but immediately stopped after receiving a small glance from her father.

"But I had to take care of something with Baachan…" Naruto began

"Who?" Hiashi interrupted

"Oh I mean the Hokage" Naruto said quickly correcting himself.

"Very well, but Naruto in the future at least **attempt **to make it here on time" said Hiashi noting that he had best not intervene in anything involving Hokage level importance, but fully aware what would occur next time he asked the boy to arrive on time…

"Hah, sure, no problem Hyuuga-sama" said Naruto enthusiastically

"Now Naruto I might as well get to the point of you being summoned" Hiashi said sagely before clearing his throat

"Firstly I want a message to be delivered to the Daimyo of the Fire"

Naruto eyes widened

"Whoa, dattebayo" Naruto said so quietly he hoped Hiashi had not heard it

Looking up at his face, he saw his brow slightly rise

'Damn he did' Naruto thought

"And secondly…"Hiashi began before folding his arms and looking at Naruto with boundless authority and nobility

"I want you to train my daughter"

Both Naruto and Hinabi's reactions were immediate

"WHAT!?" they exclaimed, both displaying a look of shock

Hiashi allowed himself a small grin before continuing

"It is obvious that Hinabi requires more training, and unfortunately I cannot attend to it currently" Hiashi explained

"Erm…not to disagree with you or anything Hyuuga-sama…but wouldn't Neji be better for this type of thing?" Naruto offered

"Perhaps…"Hiashi said "however, as he as attained Jonin rank, my nephew's time is largely served to the Hokage and the rest of Konoha…and I also understand that he may begin teaching soon…" he explained

"I therefore require a temporary personal trainer for Hinabi, and it appears the most likely candidate for this would you Naruto" Hiashi finished looking back at the pair

Hinabi's mouth was still open in shock and Naruto was scratching his head in thought

"Unless of course either of you have any objections?" Hiashi asked "I could alternatively have Hinabi trained at the academy…"

That seemed to provoke an answer

"No it's fine, thank you Otou-sama!!" Hinabi blurted out before giving a hasty small bow

"And Naruto, what do say?" Hiashi said, turning to Naruto again

Naruto looked between Hiashi and Hinabi

Whilst her father's face remained as passive as ever, Hinabi's face seemed to screaming at him, and he felt he could just make out what she was saying…

'NARUTO YOU JACKASS, SAY YES!!'

"Alright I'll do it!" Naruto said quickly, feeling had he not answered, Hinabi would have torn him limb by limb.

"Excellent" Hiashi said with smile, yet he couldn't shrug off feeling a titanic killer intent radiating from his daughter directed at Naruto…

"When do I start?" Naruto said nervously

"You may begin when you return from your message delivery" Hiashi handing him a scroll Naruto recognised to be on the 'immensely expensive to buy' side, as far as postage was concerned

"No problem, Hyuuga-sama" Naruto said giving him small bow before leaving the room.

Hiashi turning and heading to his sitting room to read the letters sent to him

"Otou-sama?" Hinabi said walking into the room

"Yes?" Hiashi said relaxing on a couch going through some papers

"Pardon me for asking but…" looking out the door before looking back at her father "Do you still hate him?" Hinabi asked timidly

Hiashi looked slowly at her, before putting the letters on a small table and bringing his fingers together

He shook his head "I have never hated the boy, neither do I blame him for Hinata's disappearance…" Hiashi said calmly

"But why is he practically a servant to the Hyuuga clan?" Hinabi asked

"I did not ask that of him, he offered himself" Hiashi said evenly

"What!?" Hinabi exclaimed

Hiashi let out a sigh, "When Naruto explained the situation to Hokage-sama and myself, at first I wanted the boy executed, but that would be foolishness from my part" he said

"Naruto believed he owed the Hyuuga clan his life…literally" He paused "And thus he offered himself in servitude until I discharge him" Hiashi finished

"But why haven't you discharged him?" Hinabi asked

Hiashi looked at his daughter with the same evaluative stare he always seemed to have

"I couldn't have asked for a more effective shinobi to aid our clan…even if he is late a vast majority of the time" Hiashi said with a small frown

"And also he said something else…" looking at a large portrait hanging against the wall

Hinabi followed his eyes and looked at the picture

It was of her father, herself…and Hinata, 2 years ago. Hinata wearing the smile she always had, standing to her father's left and Hinabi almost a foot smaller then her, standing on the right

"He said he owed her" Hiashi said with a tinge of sadness Hinabi rarely ever heard

Hinabi's eyes burned and her gaze turned to the floor

"I apologise for asking Otou-sama" Hinabi said quietly

Hiashi turned back to her

"Never apologise for asking questions Hinabi, you are a Hyuuga, we ask so we may learn and therefore deal with future events effectively, to protect Konoha and our clan from going into extinction" he said gently

"Hai, Otou-sama" Hinabi said respectfully before leaving the room

Hiashi looked back at the portrait and marvelled at how much her daughter had matured, his gaze shifting to Hinata

"I wonder how much you have grown..." Hiashi said quietly to himself

XXXXXXXXXXX

He always loved getting this type of missions, because he always had an easy way to get around them with very little effort.

"**Kage bushin no Jitsu!**" Naruto said forming the appropriate hand signs

Instantly a clone appeared to his right

This always seemed to work, as the Daimyo's Mansion is less then 2 miles away from Konoha, with plentiful of chakra, a clone could easily get to the mansion with no problem...heck he even knew if it was delivered or not on account of learning everything his clone does when he gets cancelled

"Huh, if this is what it's like being a genius, it's no problem dattebayo!" Naruto said with a laugh before turning to his clone

"Alright you deliver the message, and I'll go train!" Naruto said

"OK!!" his clone said confidently and leapt top speed towards the mansion

Now that was taken care of, he could get down to more pressing matters

But before he could take another step he was hit by an incredible, mind numbing pain in the stomach

"I'm starving dattebayo" he groaned quietly

Ok first ramen, then training.

Looking down from the building he was standing on,

He saw someone, and then grinned…

Suddenly a little plan and prank came to mind

'A Plank!' He concluded enthusiastically…before scratching his head

"That's gotta be the dumbest thing I've ever come up with, dattebayo"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinabi saw Naruto run off with the scroll

'Hmm Naruto seemed really excited about delivering that' she pondered

Not noticing someone creep up behind her

"Hanabi-san" whispered a voice from behind her

"AAARHHH!!" Hanabi screamed and instantly spun around and thrust her hand forward the way her clan taught her

"Juuken!" she screamed smashing her palm into her supposed assailant's chest

Only realising too late who was

As the charka went into him, Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his ribs and he stumbled backwards slightly, whilst putting a majority of his strength into staying on his feet, but failing and dropping to one knee

"Naruto-kun!!" Hanabi screamed going to his aid

"Are you all right?!" she said quickly, panicked that she may almost have killed him, her blow was too close to his heart…

Naruto coughed, Hinabi all too aware that a torrent of blood came with it

"Naruto-kun?" Hinabi was really worried now…Hinata had these symptoms once when she fought Neji, and she almost died without medical attention

Naruto looked at her, his pain evident on his face

"Ha...na...bi...San…" he whispered before he fell to the ground

And then…his eyes went blank…

"No….NARUTO-KUN!!" she screamed kneeling over his body…

Before it 'poofed' into smoke

"What the?" Hinabi whispered as she looked at the empty spot where Naruto's body lay

To her left on the roof she heard an all too familiar voice burst out laughing

"HAHA GOT YOU!!"

Looking up, she saw to her great confusion and relief, Naruto perched on the edge of the building where the laugh came from

Dropping down she saw with a great sense of anger, that he had a triumphant look on his face

"Naruto, what was that?" pointing at the spot where his 'body' was.

"Oh…just a shadow clone", Naruto said with a large grin

Hinabi's face went red with embarrassment, and her fist collided with Naruto's arm

"Naruto you Baka, I thought I killed you!!" Hinabi roared

"Hey, your dad did give me a job after all" putting his hand up in a gesture of explanation

"What?" Hinabi asked

"To train you!" Naruto said smiling

"How is that training?!" Hinabi bellowed

His grin faded slightly and he folded his arms, and instead looked at her with a face her father usually gave her when he was about give some great virtue of being a shinobi

"Well…think about it…if I wasn't an ally and was an enemy shinobi…

The fact you ran to check I was dead or alright could put yourself or your team mates in danger, dattebayo" Naruto said wisely

He grinned at her again

"And you almost **killed** me for whispering your name, for a Hyuuga I thought at least you would use your byakugan to at least check if I was an enemy" Naruto said

Hinabi felt the slimy feeling of shame gather inside her.

'Otou-sama would be so disappointed…'she thought sadly

Sensing her mood, Naruto put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder

"But that's why I'm here, don't worry about it, I've done a lot worse, dattebayo" Naruto said with a laugh

Hinabi let out a small chuckle

"Come on, lets go get some ramen, I'll pay" Naruto said enthusiastically

"Honestly Naruto-kun you like Ramen way too much" Hinabi pointed out

"Hey, you don't hear me complaining, dattebayo!" he said as they made their way to Ichiraku's

XXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch they made their way to one of the many Konoha training grounds

Hinabi also learned of how Naruto was able to pull off delivering the message and still be in Konoha

But when she asked how he had so much chakra, she also discovered he had a bloodline limit!

Why didn't anyone tell her!?

'Hmmm…a blood line limit which gives red charka…that's odd…' she thought

As they reached their destination, Naruto asked her to stop and stood several feet away facing her

"Ok first thing I'm gonna help you with is fighting loads of enemies, but looking for the objective at the same time" Naruto declared

Hinabi raised an eyebrow

Naruto then produced 2 bells "ok try to take these from me"

"So I must fight you, whilst attempting to get the bells, correct?" Hinabi asked

"Yep" Naruto said attaching the bells to his belt and bring his hands together in a seal and showed her a smirk

"That's all there is…**Tajuu Kage bushin no Jitsu!**" 'Shadow Clone' Naruto shouted, and instantly almost 200 clones appeared, surrounding Hinabi

Hinabi looked around with narrowed eyes

"Well I did say against loads of enemies' right?" Naruto said

Hinabi regained her serenity and went through several hand signs

"**Byakugan!**" She yelled, her eyes becoming focused, and the veins on her face becoming visible

Instantly she could see everything around her effortlessly, and also more importantly what the Naruto clones were doing

Several began to crack their knuckles

"By the way I'm going to go all out, and may even use the Resengan if I need it ok?" one of the Naruto's said

"Naruto-kun, you are aware that can kill me, correct?" Hinabi pointed out, having seen what it is; she certainly didn't want to get hit by it

The Naruto army grinned

"Don't worry I'll only use it on low power if I need it, alright?

"Fine" Hinabi said relieved and got into the Hyuuga battle stance.

The army got into ready positions

"Ready" a Naruto said to her right

"Set" a Naruto said to her right

Hinabi tensed her muscles

"GO!" They all shouted and began running at her

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was bored out of her skull

The evenings were always the worst, barely any customers, and everyone she knew getting either relaxing or on some mission. Choji was with his family in some restaurant, Shikamaru was doing his 'duties' attending to the preparation for the Chuunin exams with the Sand Kunoichi

She couldn't help but scowl at that

'I can't believe those two dating', she grumbled especially considering how the pair blushed and looked away when she last asked them, she had something of a 8th sense for this type of thing. Her 7th sense being the ability to ask her team mates for money when she needed it, without fail, whilst out shopping, and her 6th was her immense fashion sense.

It was something about Temari's belief of superiority which she really didn't like. That and the fact Shikamaru seemed to act like she didn't matter to him anymore; like that Suna Witch was so fascinating…

Suddenly she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her, coupled with a dread like cold which slowly grew in her ribs

Putting a hand to her forehead "whoa I'm tired", she said out loud, whilst wondering what's going on with her chest

Weird considering it's a warm 7:30 in the afternoon

The door bell tinkled to confirm a customer

"Hello and welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop" she said automatically looking to see who it was, 'It better not be Naruto again' she thought…

It turned out to be a girl around her age with black hair and wearing casual black shirt and with a set of blue trousers, and also a Konoha jacket indicating her as a Chuunin.

But that wasn't the unsettling part

It was her eyes

They were a simple brown…but it was like looking into deep pits with no sign of end, whilst only knowing the end would bring something dark and horrifying…

Ino felt a shiver run down her spine and found it somewhat difficult to breathe…

The girl continued to stare at her before moving onto a section of roses.

"Would you like some help?" Ino asked nervously, damn shop protocol…

"No thank you" The girl answered, without a tinge of emotion

Ino looked at the girl

'Ok this is getting freaky…'Ino thought

After a few moments, the girl walked up to the counter with a single white rose

"Ok that's one Konoha Spirit rose…good choice" Ino said giving her the price and slowly tapping the appropriate buttons on the cash register, fully aware that her hand was shaking violently, all the while without looking at the girls face…at such close on contact, her eyes would terrify her, briefly looking at the girls face and into her eyes, she froze

'Kami…it's like she isn't human…' Ino thought frightened

The girl gave her the money silently before turning to leave

Ino also turned, making her way to the back of the shop

She seriously needed some fresh air

But she heard a voice before she could leave the room

"It is good to see you again, Ino-san"

Spinning around Ino looked towards the direction she heard it

Showing no one there, the girl already having left

That voice…it sounded so familiar…like she hadn't heard it in years…

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in shock

'It can't be…' she whispered, leaning against the wall

A tinkle confirmed yet another customer.

Spinning around again facing the door with a look of horror

She was so thankful when it turned out to be her friend and team mate, and reputably the laziest Shinobi in Konoha,

Nara Shikamaru

"Hey Ino, Choji wants us to join his family for dinner, our folks are there already there and Temari decided she wanted to come…" Shikamaru said with a bored tone before realising the look on Ino's face." What's wrong with you?" he asked in a more focused and anxious tone 'it's usually impossible to keep this troublesome woman quiet' he thought

Ino paused before running and putting her arms around Shikamaru and buried her face into his chest

"Whoa calm down!" Shikamaru exclaimed before realising she was shivering and breathing in unsteady breaths

He was really worried now, something big must have happened to her. He gently took her arms off him and looked into her face

"Ino, slowly, tell me what happened" Shikamaru said calmly, and Ino launched into her story

When she finished, Shikamaru had a look of shock on his face

"It must have been a Genjitsu" Shikamaru concluded

"Looks like dinner can wait; we have to tell Hokage-sama about this…"

The door tinkled from behind

The cold dread returned

It was the girl

"It's her!" Ino exclaimed pointing at her

Instantly Shikamaru pulled some shuriken out of his holster and threw them, not intending to hit but to instead distract, and then started his hand seals

"**Kage mane no Jitsu!**" '**Shadow imitation**' he shouted, his shadow instantly reaching for its target

But before it could reach her it stopped mid movement before retracting, as did to his horror, the shuriken which seemed to be suspended in mid air

The girl simply stood and stared at them with her lifeless eyes

'What's going on? That's never happened before' Shikamaru thought, thinking through hundreds of possibilities for the reason for his attacks failing

Regaining her composure, Ino also went through a multitude of hand signs

"**Nimpo, Shinranshin no Jitsu!**" '**Mind Confusion**', putting her fingers in the form of a rectangle above her heart

But again no effect

The girl raised her right arm and spread her fingers

And suddenly both Shikamaru and Ino felt paralysed, as though held by some invisible force

The girl then pulled her hand back and within her pocket, pulled out a piece of paper which had a seal that neither the pair recognised, and instantly crushed it, creating a fiery glow within her fist. The pair watched on as the girl's image began to fade, as though disorientated or unstable, an odd sound of static filled the room as the person's image slowly disappeared. Then the form fixed itself into a Black robe with blood red clouds, wearing a straw hat to conceal the face

'An Akutsuki!' Shikamaru thought

"What do you want!?" Ino shouted, still struggling to move

The Akutsuki its hand to the straw hat and gently removed it

"It's good to see you again Shikamaru-kun" She said

The Akutsuki turned to look at Ino

"And Ino-san, shinobi should know no fear…thank you for the rose…it is indeed beautiful" bringing the rose out of her robes and twirling it gently in her fingers

The pair both felt their eyes widen, and air leave their lungs

'So that's how she did it…' Shikamaru thought briefly, casting a quick mental jitsu

But knew nothing else before the pair fell to the ground unconscious

The Akutsuki having her hand out with a another seal on the palm

"My friends, I cannot have you interfere with my mission" she said quietly, before walking up to Ino and placing a seal onto her back which slowly faded into her clothes.

She wouldn't have any recollection or memory of her, so next day she would be her usual self as though the incident had never happened, watching the unconscious form of Ino rise and slowly begin its walk to her home for rest

Shame she couldn't say the same about Shikamaru, having run out of notes, would only be left comatose

Staring at the Shikamaru, she let out a sigh, before turning to leave

"It begins" She whispered

XXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The Training

**Authors note: Hmm I should have perhaps mentioned that certain parts of this story get slightly dark or angsty at times. No suggestive themes or actions occur but I simply wanted to give all of you a heads up…and I would also appreciate **_**reviews**_**, tell me what I can do to improve…'sentences too short'…'Too little happening'…Too MUCH happening… anything please!**

**I realise that this chapter is FAR to short, I sincerely apologise for that, I promise that my later chapters will be much larger, reaching for double the number of words if possible…**

The Training

Deidara was sitting precariously off the end of a large tree branch they had arrived at, simply playing with his clay, carelessly making new shapes and wondering which shape would make the largest explosion, having been removed the privilege of testing them on account of two humble reasons:

First he had actually attempted to do so previously and accidently blew apart a section of forest, which to his and Kisame's great relief had somehow not alerted the entire shinobi force of Konoha, 'Damn, it was such a great blast too un, probably Itachi had something to do with it un' Deidara thought sulkily.

Second Kisame was sleeping and promised to flay him if awoken by one of his 'Art projects', Deidara looked around angrily at his superior's snoring sleeping form, who was making noises which sound like a blocked sink attempting to unclog, Deidara felt his stomach slowly churn inside.

"Kisame-San" Diedara said in a moderately loud voice.

No response.

"Kisame- San!" Deidara repeated, stopping his clay shape making.

Again no response.

Feeling a vain pop on his forehead, "KISAME-SAN!!" He shouted before turning around to see if anyone in Konoha noticed. Before quickly looking back

Once again…no response.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara said scratching his head before looking at the mouth on his hand, and a small grin appearing on his face

"Oh well, he'll probably thank me for this un" forming a tiny bird of clay in his hand and making fly near Kisame's ear, Deidara forming the appropriate hand seal

"KAI!" he shouted and the tiny bird exploded in a small pop which Deidara concluded was better then nothing

The reaction wasn't what he had initially expected to say the least…

As opposed to simply waking up amidst a flock of swearing, Kisame somehow managed to wake up, panic, grab his sword from his back, and logically shave the entire tree and branch the pair had been resting on in a frenzied swing, ultimately resulting in both plummeting to the ground 30 feet below.

Deidara landed face first on solid earth

Whilst Kisame somehow prevented said landing, by falling on a branch, 3 metres from the ground, which came up solidly connecting in between his legs…

Deidara sworn he would have laughed to death if he hadn't been so badly winded

The look of pain, anger, frustration, and insanity mixed with a healthy dose of terror and shock on Kisame's face was priceless, Deidara noted as his superior slowly fell to the side and onto the ground

Kisame rolled onto his side and stared at Deidara with a look of pure loathing

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kisame roared before wincing and nursing his bruised 'parts'

"I had to wake you up…un" Deidara said with a cough massaging most likely broken ribs

"Why didn't you just wake me by calling my name or something you retarded explosive BASTARD!?" Kisame bellowed, now lying in a foetal position

Deidara felt another vein twitch on his forehead

"I DID UN!!" He roared back

Kisame reached for his sword, before wincing and retracting his hand

"Deidara I swear when I can move again I am going to flay you, so immensely slowly…" Kisame spat with a fierce display of sharp teeth, 'How the hell did Sasori-dono deal with him…'Kisame thought irritably

Deidara saw the look on his superior's face, and at the silver lining that had just arrived

"Well Kisame-san I was trying to wake you to say I don't mind handling the mission alone, un" Deidara said with a grin

"What?"

"I said you don't have to be here, I can deal with this alone, un"

This peaked Kisame's interest, he hated playing back up, but still…

"You are aware this was a mission given to **us** correct?" Kisame asked

"Yeah I know un, but I'm pretty sure I can deal with this alone, un, besides I did beat that sand Jinchuuriki didn't I?" Deidara said

"Which resulted in him being rescued by Konoha shinobi" Kisame pointed out finally sitting up

"That was a fluke un" Deidara said stubbornly

Kisame rolled his eyes

"Ok let's think about it this way, if the Hyuuga betrays us, do you think you can beat her alone? As far as I can see, only Itachi-san was able to beat her" Kisame said sombrely, recalling many…many futile and painful spars against the kunoichi.

"Of course un, I did beat the sand kid's 'ultimate defence', un?"

He had a point Kisame reasoned.

"And the Kyuubi kid?"

Deidara let out a small laugh

"I wont make the same mistake twice un" with a small grin

"Alright I'm going to take off, just don't say anything if Itachi-san screws at you for messing with the mission" Kisame said finally standing and retrieving his sword "Bet he gets his ass kicked" he thought with a grin mentally thinking to open a bet with Hidan and Kakuzu if he saw them, before disappearing in a splash of water

Deidara looked back at the village, smiling at the fights to come

Be it the Hyuuga,

The Kyuubi,

Or both

He would win either way

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinabi let out two quick jabs and two more Naruto clones fell as more advanced against her

They had been sparring for more then an hour and there was still no clear winner.

Another Naruto wave closed in with two leaping into the air whilst the remaining three charged head on. Hinabi weaved in and out, her feet not leaving the ground like a perfectly coordinated dance, gently planting hits to the vital points of each clone, resulting in a puff of smoke as they disappeared.

The two in the air released Shuriken in quick succession and Hinabi instantly went into the stance with her left arm hanging loosely whilst the other directed at the incoming attack

Focussing her Chakra into her palms, the air around her began to rush wildly and she gave it the guidance her father taught her

"**Kaiten!"** she shouted, spinning and created an unbreakable sphere, effortlessly deflecting the hail of blades thrown at her.

Suddenly she heard the ground crack from beneath her and another Naruto clone attempted to strike her in the same way which resulted in Neji's defeat few years ago

She was just barely able to evade it by a quick last second backwards jerk of her head and then recovering to swiftly eliminate her foe

But she didn't realise that was a feint

Seeing 3 more clones burst from the ground, "U-ZA-MA" the trio said each planting a kick to Hinabi's mid section and sending her into the air

Another clone appearing to add a further kick "KI" to send her flying across the ground

Her byakugen allowed her to see a tree fast approaching from behind her

Focussing more of her Charka into her limbs, she was able to spin in mid air and regain her footing against the ground eventually skidding to a halt

Panting and with a hand placed against her chest, she struggled to catch her breath

"Hinabi, you done already?!" A random Naruto clone shouted, allowing her a few moments of respite

Hinabi stood straight and calmly returned to her stance

"Of course not" she replied calmly before charging again, swiftly dispatching three clones that intercepted her, and catching an arm of a forth and flinging him over her shoulder before leaping into the air and unleashing a dozen shuriken at the crowd below, the resulting 'poof' sounds which returned meant her aim was true.

On landing she could see a Naruto clone attempt to strike her from above, leaping aside she saw the clone collide with the earth with harsh crunch effectively making a small crater

Hinabi suddenly wheeled around barely dodging some kunai tossed at her with more flying towards her

Once again she focused the chakra and spun to create the protective sphere

It was the moment Naruto was waiting for…

From above a clone fed the original chakra into his palm and tossed him down towards the sphere, descending onto the lone Hyuuga like a comet from above,

Hinabi saw it coming but couldn't dodge it on account of her defence. So she decided, pumping most of her chakra into her ultimate defence, to take it head on…

As the small sphere of energy reached her, she allowed herself to think a brief thought

'Oh kami…' before clenching her teeth

"RESENGAN!" Naruto roared and thrust his orb into the spinning field

With the sphere colliding against hers, she felt the ground itself begin to crack and break beneath her and put as much effort and energy to continue the rotation.

Chakra sparked and lashed against the surroundings as the two energies fought for dominance.

The Hyuuga's Kaiten was made for withstanding large amounts of punishment, but even it had its limits.

Hinabi watched in fear as the sphere she was trying to maintain seemed to buckle inwards. Until finally it broke through, this was followed with the unstable defence creating a massive shock wave sending her flying at terrible speeds towards the thick foliage.

Until…

She felt two arms wrap around her and collided into a mass of something surprisingly soft, barely able to keep her eyes open, she gently drifted into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When she awoke she saw Naruto's smiling face. It may due to her being delirious or having a full blown concussion, but he did look quite handsome at that moment…

"Hey, good to see you awake dattebayo" Naruto replied pleasantly

Looking around her surroundings she saw she was on a bed with several pots of flowers scattered on random shelves

Raising her body slightly she leaned against her pillow

"Am I in the hospital?" She asked tiredly, due to her extreme exhaustion

"Nah, Baachan would kill me if I did that!" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head "we're in Ino's folk's flower shop" pointing with a thumb towards the door which Ino had popped her head in

"Oh good your awake!" Ino said enthusiastically walking to her bed side and sitting down "how you feeling?" she asked gently

"I'm tired, and my arm kind of hurts" Hinabi replied looking at Naruto "what did I exactly land on before falling unconscious?" she asked briefly remembering the mass she was saved by. Naruto looked at the ceiling and placed a hand on his chin in thought "First you were grabbed by me and we both landed on a huge pile of…well…me" Naruto said before looking back at the young Hyuuga who wore a puzzled look, "Clones" he clarified

"Oh" Hinabi replied as finally making sense of the odd statement

Ino then in turn looked at Naruto and felt a colossal killer intent slowly build, before planting a firm smack to the back of his head

"YOU BAKA, YOU WERE SPARRING WITH HER!?" Ino roared as Naruto visibly cowered

"Ino-san, Naruto-kun was simply helping me with my training as my father instructed him to" Hinabi injected quickly before Ino, holding a chair above her head, continued to wail on him

"Yeah what she said Dattebayo!" holding his arms to protect himself against the bloodthirsty female with the furniture poised for murder

Ino looked at one then the other before finally putting the chair down with a reasonable "fine…"

Looking back at Hinabi, Ino checked her pulse and temperature

"Well you seem fine; wait an hour before leaving ok?" Ino answered in her usually bouncy attitude, momentarily ignoring Naruto before yanking his arm and leading him outside the store. The two alone, Ino could finally say what she wanted

"What's wrong with you?!" Ino said through gritted teeth

Naruto frowned

"Hey you heard her, her dad gave me a job, I'm just doing what he wants me to do!" Naruto said pointing her thumb in the shop

Ino folded her arms looking cross

"Oh I'm sure Hyuuga-sama wants his daughter brought back dead" she said sarcastically, before realising Naruto's face was one of utter sadness and despair looking to the side

"Yeah I'm sure he wouldn't" He said bitterly, eyes closed slightly in thought

Ino mentally kicked herself before putting her hand gently on Naruto's shoulder forcing him to look up

"Look I'm just saying be careful, no one can really handle your crazy baka way of training!" Ino said with a laugh

Naruto smiled "Ok ok I'll cool it slightly" he said, hands raised in a sign of surrender

"HEY!!"

Naruto and Ino looked left to see the large form of Akimichi Choji run up to them, he was sweating profusely and bent over with his hands on his knees attempting to control his breathing, but his eyes were open and alert. "Choji what happened?" Ino said worried, knowing full well when her team mate was panicked about anything

Choji looked up panting before standing straight

"Shika was…found…in a coma…yesterday, he's in the…Hospital" he said between breaths

Naruto's and Ino's eyes widened and their mouths dropped

"Ino you go to Shikamaru, I need to drop off Hinabi" Naruto said seriously looking at the remaining members of team 10

Ino looked at him, finally snapping out of her momentary state of shock "Yes of course" her eyes kind of glazed

Naruto went inside the flowershop, but his mind was racing

'What the Hell is going on?'

XXXXXXXXXXX

The streets were as full as they could be in the late afternoon of the village

She saw the odd couple walking past hand in hand or alternatively arm in arm, apparently having a good time amidst the occasional laughs. She distinctively remember her dog like team mate asking her to go with him a few times alone, only to answer with a polite no, leaving her team mate slightly crestfallen and respond with a sigh of sadness and fake cheerful "That's alright I can just go with Akamaru" before walking away with his hand in his pockets. And she also remembered hoping with all her young heart that a certain hyperactive blond shinobi would notice her, and ask her to come here for more then just ramen…

She did recognise this street quiet clearly, the main food courts of Konoha village, where villagers of all ages would go on more then a few times during the week, ranging from the eldest shinobi to the youngest genin.

She saw a trio of young children run past her, two boys and a girl all laughing with the joy and exuberance that only young children seemed to possess.

As they ran past she heard the girl cry "Wait for me!" at the two boys who seemed to laugh at some private joke and turned the corner

The girl seemed to lose her footing and trip on some unseen piece of ground few feet in front of the older woman

Reaching out her arm a little faster then perhaps needed, she moved her right arm around the younger girls back to catch her by the stomach, whilst the other caught her by the shoulder saving her from a near accident.

Having been self righted, the young girl first stood to straighten out her skirt which gotten creased from the fall and catch, she then looked at the older woman in the face before bringing her hands together and bowing slightly

"Thank you miss" she answered in a voice, the older woman would go as far to call adorable, she lost the ability to see things like that…

Looking in the direction the boys had ran, she turned back to the little girl

"Go on now, you wouldn't want to be left behind" she answered looking at her calmly

The young girl looked at the road and started to walk before running at top speed before turning letting off a last minute wave saying "Ok thank you, bye!"

As she watched the little girl go, she could have sworn she could almost see the image of a little girl with short dark hair, a white coat with a hood running with her friends to some assignment or meeting point with their sensei;

Apparently the past and present were full of its little ironies.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	4. The Image

**Authors Note : I apologise for re-uploading the same things again and again, its that I seem to be getting some problems on my end**

The Image

The two were walking down a path, en route to the Hyuuga mansion

Hinabi knew full well of how to judge when someone was slightly uncomfortable, but Naruto's current state was blinding

She couldn't help herself

"Naruto-kun what is wrong?" Hinabi asked with genuine concern

He looked at her with his trademark smirk

"Nah it's nothing, I'm just worried about my friend that's all" looking back to the path with his grin slightly decreasing. She nodded slowly, knowing full well that Naruto would move Heaven and Hell if someone close to him was hurt or injured

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said

Hinabi looking back

"Can you tell Hyuuga-sama, I can't make it tomorrow, I kind of have something to do" he said scratching the back of his head

Hinabi looked at him with a look of shock before softening and looking away

"Of course" she replied quietly

The pair finally reached the Hyuuga compound at it just reached dusk, bathing the whole area with an orange hue which typically typified the rich and dignified image of the family

After finally reaching the front door, Naruto turned to Hinabi and placed on hand on her bare shoulder, she couldn't help but get a little warm…

"You did great today; next time I'm sure you're going to really kick my ass dattebayo!" Naruto said enthusiastically

Hinabi giggled before finally saying goodbye and entering the compound

Looking back, Naruto was already leaping in the direction of the hospital

"He is far too stubborn" she thought with a smile

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the hospital room where Shikamaru was kept he made was slightly uncomfortable, finding team 10 and the casual form of 19 year old Temari, she was dressed in a dark robe and had a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her Hatai-ate wrapped around her forehead and her large fan at rest beside her. They were sitting outside on benches waiting for confirmation of their friend.

They were unnaturally quiet

"So how is he?" Naruto asked

"We don't know" Ino answered with a slow shake of her head

"His parents and Hokage-sama are in there right now" Choji said with a mournful tone

"Where did they find him?" Naruto asked

Choji looked at his Ino who stared back before looking at Naruto

"They found him in…my family's flower shop" Ino said quietly

"What!?" Naruto said shocked "Then where were **you**!?" he asked in a slightly angry accusing tone, Temari's eyes shifting to look at her.

Ino looked at him sharply "Hey I was at home!" She said, shocked at the thought they believed she would do anything to him " Shikamaru has a set of keys to the place too, so does Choji, he probably went inside to get something he forgot that morning or whatever, and then the guy got him, I didn't have anything to do with what happened to him!" she said forcefully

"Ino, none of us are blaming you, Naruto just wondered where were you at the time to not get injured too, you do take care of the place a lot more then anyone in your family" Choji asked soothingly, looking at her with his calming smile, Ino relaxed before roughly sitting down.

Naruto looked at the Sand Kunoichi who was still silent with her fan on the bench, with one leg over the other held by her hands, staring at the ground with an expressionless face

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked sitting beside her

Temari looked up with a frown forming "I've been better" She said with a hint of anger

"Yeah, I bet"

Temari's head snapped at the blond sitting opposite her, staring daggers at each other

"Do you have something to say?" Temari asked through gritted teeth, she never liked this girl, even if she was her boyfriend's team-mate

"Oh I'm sorry; I said 'Yeah I bet' leaning forward "sorry if you couldn't hear me, it's probably your hair do weighing your sand clogged skull down" with a smile that was practically dripping enmity, unfortunately for her, Temari seemed unfazed

"Humph, as if, it's probably because of the presence of the self centred, anorexic slut sitting in front of me" Temari said with a tone of pleasant boredom she was certain her Shika would undoubtedly have been proud of

"YOU BITCH!!" Ino roared before leaping off her bench and pulling a fist back, aiming for Temari's face.

Temari responding in kind, getting up swiftly and sent a punch at Ino's jaw

Both were mere feet from each other before…

Naruto was between them, quickly forming a cross with his arms and catching each of the fists with his hands and absorbing the force of each

The two girls were slightly dumbstruck; they didn't even see him move off the bench

Choji on the other hand was quiet neutral 'Hmm I wonder when Naruto could move like that' pulling a bag of bacon flavoured chips out of a bag nearby and silently began to munch them

Naruto broke his cross moving his arms in opposite vertical movements before standing as a partition between the furious females still staring at each other with loathing

"Would you two calm the hell down!?" Naruto said looking from one face into the other with a meaningful glare

Choji stood up slowly standing along side Naruto, still calmly munching on his (now forth) bag of chips, looking at Ino "common Ino lets go have lunch…" Choji began

"I'm not hungry" Ino injected with a growl, her eyes never leaving Temari's

"…Then we can go get those new shoes you were complaining about yesterday, then we can come to check on Shikamaru" Choji continued casually with a smile, still playing the neutral teammate

Ino's eyes shifted to his then back to the Suna Kunoichi

"Fine" she said before turning quickly and marching down the corridor

Choji moved close to Naruto and whispered "You owe me" said with a small smile

Naruto smiled back "Ichiraku's.Tonight.7 PM, you may be able to keep up with me this time round" Naruto said with a sly smile. Choji's eye sparkled with a sign of acceptance "You're on" he said quietly but with utmost determination and confidence before following in his teammate's route.

Naruto looked back at Temari and found her sitting back down in the same position as before

Naruto grinned before folding his arms "Alright lets try this again, are you ok?"

"To a point Naruto-san" Temari replied, showing Naruto a degree of respect due to his befriending of her brother, she continued with a sigh "I'm just wondering who could have beaten Shika this easily…damn lazy ass, knowing him he probably went to get me something" she said angrily with a hint of sadness.

Naruto nodded and the hospital door opened, followed by the Hokage and Shikamaru's parents

Temari shot off her bench and Naruto turned to the new arrivals

Shikamaru's mother Yoshino was on the verge of tears and her husband had his hands on her shoulders and was gently ushering her out

"How is he?" Temari asked with a noticeable amount of concern

Tsunade looked at the pair with a serious sombre look, before motioning behind her with her eyes towards Shikamaru's relatives

Temari looked at Yoshino and made a caring smile "Yoshino-san, I think its best you get some rest, knowing your son, we'll see him some time tomorrow evening" Temari said with a smirk

Yoshino actually let out a sad laugh "Of course" she said before turning to leave and looking back to Temari "Just so you know, dinner will be ready at around 7:30 so don't push yourself with your work tonight, dear" she said before leaving with Shikamaru's father Shikaku as he turned and gave them a smile "We'll see you later alright?" Temari nodded, she was staying with them during her stay so Yoshino's gesture was genuine.

As the parents finally left and the pair looked at the Hokage "So how is he exactly?" Temari said quietly as though Shikamaru's parents were still within ear shot

Tsunade sighed "Shikamaru is currently under the effect of a highly advanced genjitsu, border-line S-rank actually" she said with the poise of a seasoned medic-nin. I wasn't able to synthesise an antidote or seal for it…yet it's still slightly worrying…" She folded her arms in thought

"What do you mean baachan?" Naruto said as though no mistake was made

Tsunade felt an eyebrow rise; she wasn't in the mood to scold him right now especially with a slightly curious Temari near by wondering what he meant

"Well it's just that the genjitsu from what I can see was in the form of a parchment…and those are almost unheard of, except to probably to that perverted Jiraiya, any idea where he is brat?" she said with a slight smirk, knowing that would tick him off

"No idea" Naruto said with a slight frown, hearing her nickname for him

"I've already sent some ANBU to search so they may be here soon…" Tsunade began, but right on cue

"TSUNADE!!" said a loud relatively joyful voice to her right

The three looked to their right to see a tall man with long spiky hair, red robe and horned metal forehead protector, the legendary toad sage himself

As he strode towards them, the trio couldn't fail to see his severe unbalance and near constant swaying, rosy cheeks and blurred eyes

As he finally got to them, Naruto could smell the immense amount of alcohol on his breath, actually making Temari cover her nose and back off slightly.

"Heeeey" he said pointing with pistol shaped fingers, as though almost flirting with all three of them

A hawk masked ANBU operative fazed and kneeled in front of the Hokage

"I have completed my objective Hokage-sama" he said with well versed respect

Tsunade looked from the operative, to Jiraiya, then back again

"You couldn't have found him sober?" she asked slight disappointment

The operative looked as stoic as ever "Jiraiya-sama had already drunk 5 bottles of Sake when I discovered him inside a questionable business establishment and its waitresses Hokage-sama" he replied formally

Tsunade's eyes flashed at the toad sage with her eyebrow twitching uncontrollably

"You are excused, the mission was a success" Tsunade said to the operative, displaying no disappointment now, preferring to store it for the drunken idiot later

"Thank you, Hokage sama" the operative replied and vanished without a further word

Naruto decided it was an appropriate time to whisper to Temari, motioning her to step back "Brace yourself" Naruto said ominously as Temari raised an eye brow and looked at the apocalypse about to begin. Tsunade smiled a large creepy smile at her old teammate, which he responded with a slightly lop sided one "Heeeey" he said repeated slowly with his fingers pointing like pistols

"YOU PERVERTED BAKA!" Tsunade bellowed winding her fist and solidly connected it with Jiraiya's stomach forcing him to double over and expel all the air from his lungs, sending a shower of spittle flying out of his mouth and forcing him to fall on the ground, Tsunade then continued grabbed him by the collar and repeatedly punch him in the face, with minimal strength as to not kill, but cause severe pain, she also added yelling at him and adding occasional profanity.

"I SEND YOU ON A MISSION, AND YOU GO AND YOURSELF IN A BROTHEL YOU DUMBASS !?" she paused as to drop him and then continue to brutally kick him in the ribs then grabbing his collar again with both hands bringing his face close to hers

His face bruised and bloody he turned to her and garbled out "Wha hapnin?" he said drunkenly, as though unaware of where he was in the current moment or why he was in such pain

That of course only aided in renewing Tsunade's anger

Temari looked on with undisguised terror and new fear of the Konoha Hokage.

She turned to Naruto who appeared to be unaffected by the whole thing

"Are they normally like this?" She whispered

Naruto turned to her "Not really, she hasn't started using stared bashing him with any furniture yet" he replied calmly

Temari looked back to the older pair and it looked like the weapon based injuries were about to start

"Hokage-sama as horrifying as this all is, shouldn't he be left conscious so he can tend to Shikamaru? She said swiftly as the Hokage was in the middle of reaching for the bench she was only sitting on only moments before. Tsunade stopped mid reach and looked at her "I do have pills to rejuvenate him if needed" she said with a smirk, but looking at the Suna Kunoichi's face decided she could finish up later.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small glass jar of tiny blue glowing pills, Temari looked on in wonder "My own invention: Chakra and Physical regeneration pills, almost 10 thousand times the strength of soldier pills with added effects" giving the small jar a little rattle, giving her a small smirk at Temari's face

"Seriously hard to make and unfortunately even harder to mass produce" Tsunade opening the small vial and pulling one out which was as small as a pea. Temari could just hear the Hokage mutter "And I have to use one on this idiot…" grabbing the toad sage's throat and crushing it as to open his mouth, before popping a pill in, letting go making him swallow it.

Temari watched in awe as the horrific bruises simply seemed to almost deflate and slowly disappear leaving him as good as before the Hokage beaten the daylights out of him

Jiraiya groaned from the ground and rubbed his head before standing up, apparently completely sober and awake but regardless massaging his skull looking first at the two youngsters then his old teammate

"So what do you need?" Jiraiya asked in a reasonably sour mood, fully aware of his throbbing headache

Tsunade grinned at his suffering before continuing

"A shinobi was hit by an advanced genjitsu, one which I can't find an antidote for" Tsunade said seriously

Jiraiya raised a hand to his chin in thought before looking at the hospital door nearest to him before looking back

"In there?" pointing his thumb, Tsunade nodded and the group entered

Temari's immediate expression was one of sad puzzlement and confusion, having never seen such an effect, and seeing the boy she cared for immobile. Naruto face bore one of shock, never knowing his genius friend ever been in such a state before

If a bystander was outside, they would tell you the room was completely empty

Shikamaru was deathly quiet, his breaths barely audible with eyes closed, dressed in his dark tee shirt and shorts, he looked like a corpse of someone who died in bed. The seal master went up to the boy and leaned close, looking at different angles at his face and body. Gently pulling an eye lid back looking at his pupil, Temari and Naruto flinched

It was black, jet black with a white tiny ring of slowly rotating white, on closer inspection it turned out it was tiny set of seals giving him an eerie appearance as though he was still watching them. Jiraiya seemed unaffected at the dark runes before him, looking at the odd spinning ring "Hmm that's new…" he said almost to himself

Standing up and placing a hand at his hip and pointing with his thumb before looking at Tsunade "Isn't this the genius Shadow kid of the Nara clan?" he asked genuinely without hint of sarcasm. Tsunade nodded.

Looking back at the boy and pulling out a scroll and paint brush before pausing. Tsunade was looking on curiously "what's wrong?" Jiraiya sat on a near by chair and scratched his chin "I have an idea what it is, but no real idea of how to fix it" he said in thought

"What is it?" Tsunade asked

"Well it has no definitive name, I know the theory though, a mental, physical and emotional block whereby the recipient's consciousness is locked inside making their own mind become part torture device, part prison" looking back at the boy

"Based upon the person who did this, I can imagine he's seeing some pretty disturbing stuff right about now" Jiraiya said with a sympathetic sigh

"Well don't just **FRICKEN** sit there, help him!!" Temari screamed, face contorted with sadness and grief, tears flowing down her cheek

Naruto said nothing but looked on in a sense of sympathetic agreement

Jiraiya looked on unflinching first at the Kunoichi then his former student before closing his eyes and sighing "I'll do what I can, but its going to take some time" he looked at his old teammate "Can I borrow a sterilised needle?" he asked politely. Tsunade looked confused for a second before reaching insider her jacket and pulling a syringe and fresh needle out. "Nope just the needle" Jiraiya said pointing to the small piece of metal wrapped in plastic, Tsunade handed him it and he in turn carefully unwrapped it and held it from opposing end to the point and made a gesture as to give it to someone

"Brat leave" Jiraiya said to his student, looking at Temari "Can you prick yourself please?" handing it to Temari

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya looked at his student again with a stern look "I said leave, now"

Naruto looked at one face to the other before leaving. Waiting outside, sat for five minutes before Temari emerged with a plaster on her forefinger, standing up he looked to her finger and then to her face

"What was that about?" Naruto asked completely oblivious

Temari massaged her finger and looked up "I don't really know, something about it being used as a medium", Naruto remembered something "you mean like a summoning technique?" Temari looked at her finger again "yeah that's what I asked, but I've never heard of human summoning, other then reincarnation and that costs a life. And I'm still alive, and Shikamaru isn't dead" Temari said quietly yet with determination

Naruto looked at her and thought of the most reasonably supportive thing to say

"So want to get some raman? I'm buying" Naruto offered. Temari looked at him with a small grin forming; her tears though dry now, were still visible "You're hitting on me, seriously?

Naruto started panicking and a blush formed on his face "Whoa wait I mean as friends!!" hand up as though to stop her thinking anything rash

Temari burst out laughing "Naruto, Shikamaru aged **13** used to gave me a harder time, but I have to decline, I'm having dinner with the Nara's after all" she said with a smile

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said covering up his recent embarrassment and panic

Temari began to leave "See you around Naruto, oh and Hokage-sama wants you to wait behind" Naruto looked confused, "Sure I guess" he replied. Temari finally gave him a wave, taking her fan and left the corridor leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

Outside, a few roads away Temari walked with a heavy heart. She put all her ability towards moving in the direction of the Nara estate. She went down a road where no one could see and found she couldn't walk and leaned on a nearby wall, tears slowly falling down her face, before gathering her strength and repositioned her fan. Moving as fast as she could without looking at anyone in the face;

Only he was allowed to see her like this…and she even hated that…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes passed and the door finally opened and Tsunade motioned him inside

He saw his old sensei draw odd seals over Shikamaru's face and body linking to several scrolls, with a small red smear on his forehead which the seals all connected to, Naruto knowing full well what that was and where it came from

Tsunade shut the door behind her

"What's happening?" Naruto looking at his friend, then the two other members of the room. They looked at each other then finally at him

"Well when I began to do this there was a slight effect from him" Jiraiya started

"There was? That's awesome Dattebayo!" Naruto said enthusiastically. That gave Tsunade to smile slightly and Jiraiya to look away for a second with a small sigh

"He said…well…his shadow left an imprint of…something…which we believe to be quiet negative" Tsunade said quietly, upset slightly at having crushed his enthusiasm, Naruto having lost his smile and looked expectant for someone who was ready for the final blow to strike

Tsunade reaching to a piece of paper behind her gave it Naruto to look at

But apparently he didn't get it quiet immediately…

Turning it round a few times looking at the image from both in front and behind, upside down before righting it to its original position.

The two Sannin looked at each other. Then Jiraiya shook his head and waved a hand to represent surrender to Tsunade explaining what the image was.

"Well Naruto it appears your friend truly is a genius beyond our understanding, he was able to cast an '**Image capture Technique'** last second to preserve what he saw last, to tell us who did this to him" Tsunade said with a small laugh and reaching for the paper and fixing it to show the image for what it was. Naruto looked at the image and squinting his eyes to perhaps see better

His eyes slightly widened at final realisation and he looked at the other conscious occupants of the room

"Yes…" Jiraiya said slowly looking directly into his students face

Looking back at the image, Naruto saw it for what it truly was. It was as though someone had smeared black chalk on to a paper and attempted to make a picture out of what there was, but it seemed that Shikamaru was far more intelligent then even he gave him credit for

There was no other colour but he could see clearly, a black cloak, with grey clouds encircling it with apparently a straw hat on top covering the face…

"They're here…"Naruto said in almost a whisper

"Yes Naruto" Tsunade said as though hell was truly going to be unleashed

"The Akutsuki have infiltrated Konoha"

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Well…that was pointless…' She thought to herself

She stood in a clearing, deep within a Konoha forest

Surrounding her were random scattered bodies of the ANBU at her feet, at least she thought they ANBU, and not rookies masquerading as the Konoha elite.

The bodies had no wounds, giving no inkling of what killed all 12 of them…

'Humph, he wouldn't have died this easily…we would still be fighting and he would be on the verge of killed me…' She thought, her displeasure at the weakness of Shinobi regardless of their profession and numbers.

Looking at each of the bodies, she wondered if they knew each other…if they were friends…if they grew together…

But she stopped her train of thought as she looked at the masks they wore in interest…

Moving closer she removed the mask, who apparently belonged to a girl slightly older then her, and inspected it. It was different…she found…to the normal masks that the ANBU wore, which depicted shapes of animals and had some degree of colour

These were blank.

Completely blank, except for the slight slits for eyes

She recalled Itachi telling her that the ANBU had several different factions within. And one such branch was called 'Root' and an old Konoha Shinobi named 'Danzo' commanded them. Apparently they were taught that the mission was all, they had no past, present or future…the assignment they were given was all.

Looking back at the entire group it seemed that they all were 'Root' shinobi, and the area she had stumbled upon had been an Root training ground

They didn't know…

Fools…

It is your past that gives you purpose…

It is your present that you use to your advantage…

It is your future…where lays **glorious** salvation…

"Wh…." Said a tiny voice behind her, letting out a weak cough

She turned around slowly

One was still alive…if barely…

It was another Kunoichi, her mask removed; she was struggling to even lift her head up

Walking up slightly, she looked down at the dying root kunoichi as she in turn looked upwards at the Akutsuki standing before her.

The root had just enough strength left to speak a few words"You are a…Danzo- sama…Root…will…eliminate…you…Hyuuga…"she said weakly, immensely pale and sickly looking, she looked up at her with dimming eyes. Reaching down the Akutsuki gripped the Root from the front and lifted her one handed upwards, her lags dragging behind her, placing her a few inches from her face

"Danzo does not know I exist…and even if he does…there is nothing he can accomplish that will not simply give me another dull confrontation" she said evenly

The kunoichi looked at the empty pits that formed her eyes

"You are…mistaken…all threats…to…Konoha…must be…removed…" she forced out

"There is another threat besides myself?" she asked slightly interested in the root's inner workings

The root coughed weakly, blood filling her throat and trickling down her chin as she hissed as her life ebbed away "Uzu…ma…ki…."

The Akutsuki's eyes widened in anger, grabbing the root kunoichi's shoulder with her freehand, focussing a little chakra in her thumb and forefinger, the Akutsuki shattered her shoulder bone from within

The Root let out a weak scream of pain, the akutsuki letting go of the shoulder, which was now a dark and purple colour

"We will see…" she said looking to her left, flicking her forefinger, somehow bringing a Kunai to her hand from another fallen root, before looking back at the one in her grasp, placing it at her throat

"However it seems you will not see it happen" she finished, deliberately moving the kunai very slowly across her neck. The root's eyes widened slightly, her mouth opened but soon stopped moving. The Akutsuki not taking any interest in her fear she still had on her face, she threw her body harshly on the ground like a dead weight.

She moved her blood stained, soaking hand closer to her face

She found the warmth it gave so **very **satisfying;

Wondering if she could do that **One **more time before she left Konoha…

XXXXXXXXXXX


	5. The Meeting

**Authors Note: For Future reference, if I get some Japanese titles wrong, e.g. Chan, San, Kun, etc please excuse me because I don't know the actual correct terms used. **

The Meeting

After a merciless ramen eating frenzy and overall thrashing he gave Choji, he was still off balance. The unease was very slowly eating at him, especially considering the cause and past memories. Naruto knew full well what the Akatsuki were capable of, but a small voice in his head which he was sure was his subconscious, told him they've become much stronger, how else could have they gotten in without detection?

"**How indeed…"** a dark voice said with a slight chuckle

Naruto eyes slightly widened with sudden realisation before returning to normality

'I don't need your help, daemon fox' Naruto thought with a sense of anger

"**Really..?" **the Kyuubi said, his words echoing within his mental prison

'I'm sure' Naruto thought without hesitation

"**But you are confused aren't you? You are wondering if they are close, if they came in numbers , their strengths or better yet…" **the Kyuubi laughed with a demonic sense of mirth

"**Whether or not anyone of your friends have Died yet?" **

'SHUT UP, THEY ARE ALL OK; NONE OF THEM HAVE BEEN HURT!!' Naruto mentally roared

But the Kyuubi simply waved off the anger with laughter

"**Ahh, you should know brat, your anger only serves to feed me and give me even **_**greater**_** freedom" **the Kyuubi said with a sly sense of boredom** "however, brat it seems you misread my intentions…"**

'Really..?' Naruto said calming himself down and not allowing the demon to egg him on further

"**They are close brat…"** the Kyuubi whispered darkly

Having no information to go on, he had no choice but to listen to the dark entity. 'What do you mean?' Naruto thought angrily. He hated when the Kyuubi would keep secrets from him like this

"**Hmm…I cannot pin point their whereabouts, their numbers or strengths…" **the Kyuubi spoke in a slow and thoughtful tone as to keep Naruto in a sense of suspense** " I can determine however they are indeed strong, very angry…and have walked the path you are currently walking away from…"**

Naruto spun around looking into the dark streets his eyes zipping left and right to see anyone

The Kyuubi laughed loudly at his prison's antics which truly succeeded in irking Naruto further

"**My, you Are vigilant" **The Kyuubi said in a mock congratulatory tone** "I would have said 'they were behind you' if they were indeed there would I not? **Kyuubi saidin a deeply condescending manner

'Quit Playing With ME!' Naruto thought, hating the utter lack of information or usefulness of the beast inside him.

"**I do not 'Play' brat, such trivialities are for mortals, and I on the other hand am so MUCH more..." **The Kyuubi said with a great sense of personal satisfaction** "The one you seek has walked this path, but it occurred some time ago" **the Kyuubi knowing Naruto missed one of the key points…

"You shouldn't look down on humans, it was one of us that imprisoned you in the first place" Naruto thought with a slight grin thinking back to his hero and role model, the Forth Hokage.

"**Humph" The Kyuubi letting out an annoyed sigh**

"How long ago were they here? Naruto asked

The Kyuubi let out a slow laughter before answering airily **"Oh, perhaps a day or so"**

"So they can be anywhere in Konoha by…wait did you say there was only one of them?!" Naruto said with a great amount of confusion

The Kyuubi laughed long and loud before falling silent

"You said you don't know their numbers…what else do you know!?"

Silence

"Who are they!?"

Silence again

"Answer me Damn it!" Naruto mentally roared

He heard a deeply amused laugh

"**You will most likely find out tomorrow Brat…" **The Kyuubi said with a quiet chuckle and remained silent

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day followed suit with Naruto first sleeping badly, and then spending hours in his room thinking about a number of possibilities of the intruder's identity and whereabouts.

Unfortunately these were largely off target with each idea being more absurd then the last

"Why the hell would they want to attack the flower shop!?" Naruto yelled tossing a scroll with patterns and conclusions away from him.

'Damn, this was so Shikamaru's thing', Naruto said with a frown before lying back on his bed

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was here…she was finally here

So many years had passed, constant dreams, nightmares all involved this one place where she could see, and sometimes in her head even hear.

The Hyuuga compound.

Her Home

She moved forward slightly to touch its doors. It felt so immensely nostalgic. It was old, but regardless expensive. She knew full well it was around from before she, her parents or even her grand parents for that matter were born. She carefully pushed it open, fully aware of its security seals which would alert the Hyuuga of a trespasser or anyone of non Hyuuga background

All the better for her then…

She activated her bloodline, and saw that the compound was completely empty…almost empty it seemed, she sensed one other person within, someone small…

Hyuuga branch members were usually around Konoha with security and defence of the village as a whole, the main members on some official business of sorts within and beyond Konoha. Her father was probably on a visit to the Daimyo of the Fire country.

'Her father'… she wondered briefly

She hadn't even begun to think what he would say to her now…

Would he welcome her with open arms?

'Doubtful' she thought to her self with a sense of practised neutrality

Look upon her with disgust and unimportance?

'That's more likely' she thought bitterly before looking to the cloak she wore and come to a better conclusion

Attack her as an enemy and traitor…

As the head of the household it was his duty, after all, to protect Konoha.

She sighed, these thoughts were distracting her, and she would be gone by the time he arrived anyway.

Walking into the main courtyard looked at the buildings, she felt more nostalgia rise, but no longing and the place though familiar gave her no peace of mind. She entered the main halls and marvelled in its splendour. Marble, ancient and expensive furniture and rugs, scrolls and markings surrounded her, like it did three years ago. Apparently redecorating was beyond the Hyuuga it seemed…

She had rung herself with seals and a reasonable Illusionary technique to ward off unwelcome eyes, fully aware that a Hyuuga would spot her easily though, and decided to deactivate it.

Speaking of which…

Activating her eyes again, the person had not moved and she had trouble placing the person in her memory…

She moved closer and closer to her destination.

She peered into the first room to her right which if it had not been moved, she remembered belonged to her sister, thankfully it was absent though changed. It was as neat as she remembered, having been taught 'proper etiquette' from the age of three, all Hyuuga were expected to behave civilised and formal in just about **every** conceivable way. However it seemed the room had changed to that common of a genin, numerous jitsu scrolls, parchments, books were neatly placed and ordered on shelf or desk, apparently the occupant had just left the room momentarily.

As she moved further she reached her own room…

She was hesitant to reach for the handle. She often had dreams where she returned, and opened her door to feel safe and secure within its familiar space. Not in some cave curious if she had lost her sanity due to incarceration.

She activated her Byakugan to see within…

Who ever occupied her room was in there now but apparently facing the other direction, the better if she had to kill them…

She opened the door and entered without so much making a sound as was common place for shinobi, and similarly closed it behind her.

Her eyes widened slightly at her rooms contents.

It was completely unchanged.

It was exactly as she left it 2 years ago…

Apparently someone had come in and had dusted and occasionally cleaned it, her suspicion linked to the other occupant of the room.

'She's grown into a proper kunoichi ' she thought to herself

Her little sister was on her knees, hands clasped in prayer in front of a small table, two sticks of incense burned on each side of a picture frame which had flowers gently placed in front of it

The photo was of a young Hinata Hyuuga…

'Good to know she remembers me' she thought, recalling when the picture took place.

Hanabi put her hands down and said quietly "Happy Birthday Nii-chan"

The Akutsuki felt little for the sentiment…but still felt something…

She seemed unaware of the other occupant of the room as she sat in a more comfortable way and began speaking to the photo "I am sorry father cannot be here, he is away on official business with the Daimyo...well nothing has really changed in Konoha, I met your old teammates this morning they provided the flowers, not really much has happened within the family either" she continued, putting her arms behind her for a suitable stand "Neji Nee-san may begin teaching in the academy, those students are in for a treat" she laughed gently, "Oh I remember now, Naruto-kun has been asked to instruct me"

Her eyes widened 'Naruto-kun is training Hanabi?' the other occupant thought, 'that's not like Hiashi to trust someone outside the clan to train a Hyuuga…'

"But you know him…his training is a bit excessive for use of a better word" she said with a light chuckle "But I feel Father trusted him for a reason, and for that matter I can trust him to make me stronger, just how he made you…" she said her voice breaking at that and putting her hand to wipe a tear, "We all miss you Hinata Nii-chan…" she said with a voice which implied tears

"Oh?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi gasped and as almost a reflex activated her bloodline to see everything around her and the source of the voice, realising it came behind her, an odd jitsu kept her from knowing directly with her normal vision

'An Akutsuki!' she thought in a sense of shock and dread.

She wiped her eyes and spun into the Juukin fighting stance in one fluid motion

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" she demanded, from the voice she couldn't determine gender or origin, the black cloak and straw hat concealing their identity, but those two factors alone automatically screamed 'hostile'.

The Akutsuki said nothing but remained with their hat slightly lowered as to cover their face.

'Your choice' Hanabi thought grimly

Quickly reaching behind her into her pouch she always wore as a matter of preparation she withdrew two shuriken and tossed them before charging forward

'We are Hyuuga and we know no fear' an old litany her father taught her as she quickly covered the 12 feet between her and the cloaked assailant

The Akutsuki didn't move as the Shuriken screeched towards them before stopping mid air a few inches before contact, the shuriken landing harmlessly on the wooden floor.

Hanabi ignored this; she knew that though the Akutsuki had disturbing and mysterious abilities, nothing could save them from the Gentle Fist techniques. Nothing could protect them if they even got slightly nicked by them, the damage would be devastating if not fatal. Her father explained how armour regardless of thickness was no barrier, and Neji nii-san once explained how on one occasion, he dispatched a foe behind several inches of concrete.

Hanabi thrust her right palm into the chest of the Akutsuki who simply negated the attack by moving her at the elbow slightly to the right. She spun and brought her left hand in the form of a spike aimed at the opponent's heart, but again the attack was avoided by moving her arm so she hit nothing but the air above their shoulder.

She backed off and charged again, this time she let off a flurry of blows, each fatal, each this time aimed for none of the obvious fatal points of the body, in attempt to throw the opponent off balance and thinking they can ignore the damage.

But her assailant didn't ignore it, each time a blow came anywhere near them they evaded them as though it were the simplest thing in the world, and each done with the minimal amount of effort using one hand possible.

'What is happening?' she thought and cleared the distance between them and the foe

She was getting tired, but looking at the foe, though their hat was lowered showed no sign of fatigue. It seemed as though it was simply second nature to them. According to her eyes they seemed completely at ease, their chakra signature glowing strong as before she attacked, but she saw something her eyes didn't see before, there was not only the calm she saw, there was kindness, acceptance, a brutal sense of anger and a demonically large intent to kill, all of these whilst maintaining a calm and cool stature.

Perhaps a change of tactics was needed.

In such a confined space this would be difficult dodge and it would be something they couldn't move out of the way. Bending her right arm at the elbow and keeping it close to the body, she moved her left arm and allowed her left palm to hover slightly over her right as she focused and gathered her chakra, close combat wasn't the only thing the Hyuuga knew after all…

After a few seconds she brought her left arm back and thrust her right arm forwards, releasing the chakra she was gathering

"**Hakke Kyuusho**!" she shouted and aimed at the foe. The attack had all the properties of Juukin but allowed for longer range, the charge was its only draw back

Or so she thought

The Akutsuki didn't just stand there but could somehow see the energy coming and moved with unnatural speed and agility, it seemed as if they had no bones to speak of as they weaved over and under the attack, bringing themselves two feet from the young Hyuuga.

Hanabi didn't see this coming, startled; she thrust her right arm immediately. The Akutsuki didn't just negate the blow but quickly moved around it completely bringing them almost back to back with her. Hanabi's bloodline allowed her to see something she didn't quite recognise.

The Akutsuki stretched their fingers of her left hand fully and over their shoulder, Hanabi then saw a glowing blue line between the thumb and little finger; this increased in size and moved with the consistency of string. She was too slow to stop what happened next…

The string was brought over her head, and the Akutsuki brought her fingers together, causing it to pass cleanly through Hanabi's neck…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking down the path he always walked to the ramen stand, perhaps drowning his concerns with a hot bowl of noodles.

En route he saw the two thirds of the remaining of team eight. And decided ramen could perhaps wait a few moments, as he walked up to the pair and giant dog.

"Hey Kiba, Shino!" Naruto said waving at them with one hand as he walked slowly up to them

The pair turned to look at him

"Hey" Kiba said in his usual cheerful way

"Good Morning Naruto" Shino answered in his usual cool and collected manner

Akamaru running up to thoroughly lick him on the face which made him laugh at the torrents of drool on his face

"Down boy!" finally pushing the huge dog away and wiping his face

"Ok I REALLY need to wash now dattebayo" moving to a nearby fountain to clean off the inch thick layer of dog spit off his face

Kiba laughed "Live with him and you would get used to it" he said scratching behind Akamaru's ear.

"So where you two headed?" Naruto said drying off with his sleeve

"I'm headed home" Kiba pointing with his thumb down a path to his right

"I am of need of practising a technique I was forming and thus am headed towards training ground 7" Shino said in his usual tone turning his head towards another path and begin moving

Naruto chuckled lightly and folded his arms "7 huh?"

Shino stopped and moved his head slowly to Naruto "Indeed"

Naruto nodded knowing the hidden meaning of the place…

Hinata used to train there…

Kiba having missed this, simply chose this moment to add his input to the conversation "Well I'll be seeing you two later; my mom wants to talk to me, something about getting Akamaru neutered" Kiba said lightly, causing a sad whine out of Akamaru making him lie flat and put his front paws over his face

Kiba looked at him "Oh common I was kidding" he said smiling.

Akamaru growled

"Yes I know that's taking it too far" He said bored

Akamaru growled again

"Yes I would not like it if someone said it to me" Kiba said in the same bored if now slightly impatient voice.

Akamaru growled again before standing up properly

"You wouldn't dare…" Kiba said warning

At that Akamaru bounded full speed down the path leading to Kiba's house

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE CRAP ON MY BED!!" Kiba yelled and ran off leaving the remaining pair mentally questioning the dog's training or alternatively that of the owner. Naruto started walking slowly to the ramen store before saying "Well, see you around Shino" in a less cheerful tone

He only got few steps before hearing Shino's voice

"It was not your fault"

Naruto stopped and turned slowly to look at the bug user "Say again?" he said warningly

"You know full well the blame was not yours. You sent your shadow clones; I sent my furthest longest living bugs for miles in every conceivable direction. And neither achieved anything except you nearly dying due to chakra exhaustion and I losing every insect I sent, no information was gathered what so ever on either part" Shino said in serious and calm demeanour "Why do you linger in areas that you know you have no control over?" Shino asked, his voice not showing any emotion, but a displayed a hidden concern over the mental wellbeing of his comrade.

Naruto walked back to him so they were face to face

"You were not there and I don't recall you being there. You didn't see the blood, you didn't see me do nothing and you didn't see me running away like a coward when I heard her screaming!" he spat bitterly, looking directly at the bug users goggles, and apparently the bug user staring back at Naruto "I have the power of the damned Kyuubi inside me and I did _nothing_" he said the last few words in a whisper forced through clenched teeth. Not all of the 10 knew his secret, but those that did, didn't turn him away, but respected Naruto as a Shinobi of immense resilience. The only ones he didn't tell were Ino, Kiba, Lee, Tenten…and Hinata…loathing that he didn't tell her _anything_…and all the things he should have told her when she had the opportunity…not realising how much she meant to him before she vanished.

"Don't let the past consume you Naruto, it will lead only to your downfall as the future Hokage" Shino said with a deep sense of wisdom.

Naruto walked away slowly before saying "Let two precious people down and you'll see how it feels Shino…"

Watching him leave, Shino couldn't help but doubt his ability to not succumb to such emotion if it occurred…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was in her room within the Nara estate, looking through some paper work she had to complete, finding the Konoha 'International Communication and Negotiation bureau' just as boring and dull as the one in Suna.

'Just a few more' she thought to herself, her pen scratching the paper.

She really hated this job, it was slow, repetitive, tiring, much more so she found then her job as Kunoichi. Placing her pen down and stretching her arms above her head to relieve the tension she had in her back muscles, before placing her elbow on her desk for something to rest her head on. She looked at a picture on her desk, it was one of the few they had taken when she and Shikamaru began dating, three years ago…he had one hand in his pockets, and his other around the small of her back, and she had her arms wrapped around his, they were both smiling, Shikamaru with his lazy yet knee unbalancing smirk of his, and her with the blindingly large, teeth showing, jaw splitting, eye closed smiles she found so fun to do around him. She let herself day dream about that day, the place went, what she remembered eating, the activities they did together…

"Mind if I help?" she heard a voice to behind her say sincerely

She moved her head right slightly, knowing full well who it was…

'I'm fine, I can do it myself, and you would probably find it too _troublesome _anyway" she said quietly with a smile

"Troublesome woman, if I help, you can be free and we can spend the rest of the afternoon_ together_" Shikamaru said teasingly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and her grin getting larger

"What do you have in mind?" she said…**Very** interested now…

"Well…taking a nap, a few rounds of shogi, watching a movie, having a nice dinner, dancing under the moon light…" he said wrapping his arms around her neck giving her a little kiss on her cheek

"Go on…" she chuckled, blushing shamelessly…

"Watching the sun-set or the moon rise, depending which we have time for" they laughed "Kissing until first light or until my jaw cramps and I start complaining…" she laughed loudly at this and held onto his arms around her before grinning slyly

"Well…what are we waiting for?" she laughed and quickly got out of her chair and span round to hold him…

Her head jerked up

She still sat at the desk, looking at her hand which she rested her head on, figuring she must have fallen asleep.

Looking at the clock on the desk, she noticed only a few minutes passed, turning around in her chair, she was disappointed to find the dark empty room again with her as the only occupant,

Remembering the last thing she saw in her dream…

His arms wrapped around her, making promises of the things they would do together…

Harshly snapping her pen in two, she roughly threw it across her room as she held her head and let her tears flow freely, ignoring the paper work for the time being…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi gasped as she saw the wire pass through her neck, expecting her head to fall of her shoulders, and death claim her.

She was relieved when it didn't, but horrified what happened instead.

Her vision returned to normal, stopping her seeing beyond the walls of the room, and try as hard as she could, she was unable to reactivate the byakugan.

'What…I can't…' her panic disrupted her thoughts, and something else simply took away all the energy she seemed to have, she felt tired beyond belief. The Akutsuki was somehow visible now.

She swayed a little but spun around regardless and returned to the Juukin stance

"I won't give up!" she yelled though she barely had the energy to do even that

The Akutsuki simply stood there

Hanabi pushed herself to her very limit, and charged what was certainly for the last time. She struck three times and the Akutsuki evaded these as well before moving three metres away to stand near the door leaving Hanabi in the centre of the room. The Akutsuki then spread his fingers at Hanabi. She tried to move but seemed to be completely paralysed. She then lost all the strength in her arms which fell and dangled at her side, her body completely vertical. The Akutsuki moved their thumb and fore finger together; somehow Hanabi felt she was slightly more awake then before.

'What's going on?' she wondered briefly, but stopped when saw the Akutsuki move slowly towards her. She tried with all her strength to struggle at the unseen force. Released all the remaining chakra she had through her chakra points to perhaps relive the hold but found that it was a useless effort, and looked on the oncoming danger

'I'm going to die…' Hanabi thought with sudden realisation but regardless let out a small chuckle 'So this is how I end…that is so pathetic'

The Akutsuki was just over a two metre away, Hanabi could sense the intent to kill increase…

'I'm so sorry Father, Neji Nii-san, Naruto-kun. I am sorry I wasn't strong enough' she thought to herself, hoping they would forgive her in the afterlife.

The Akutsuki lifted one arm to the side

'We are Hyuuga and we know no fear' '' Hanabi mentally recited, ironically one of the final Hyuuga litanies she was taught to memorize as a child

Then lifted the other

The Akutsuki's intent to kill reached its peak

Two feet

The Akutsuki loomed over her

Hanabi closed her eyes…

But there was no metal sting

No burn, No cold, No shock

No pain whatsoever

She felt both arms fold softly around her and bring her forward into a gentle embrace.

Confused to no end she then heard the Akutsuki speak which started male…

"It is good to see you again…" then the voice changed into a female one, which took her breath away

"Hanabi-chan" she whispered lifting the hat slightly to reveal her eyes

Looking up, Hanabi could barely manage to say a word:

"Hinata…?

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: People Please Review!**


	6. The Unseen

**Author's Note: Thanks for the Reviews everyone, I really do appreciate them. I would like to say this, be patient, The questions everyone seems to hav****e will be answered in time. But just for the record, Naruto did NOT go on his hermit training , this story takes place somewhere between The Hidan and Kakuzu arc and the first arc involving Team Hebi. Note **_**I will change the Naruto story to suit my interests**_**… and for the record…she is unstable…**

The Unseen

'It can't be…' Hanabi thought, staring at the face of her older sister

Perhaps hearing her thoughts Hinata removed her straw hat and unclipped the top of her cloak to reveal her full face

Hanabi gasped, tears forming rapidly

"Hinata Nii-san…you're alive…you…" on seeing the slightly older familiar face her voice broke down completely, tucking her face into her sister's chest, she started weeping.

She cried for all its worth, overcome with the tremendous joy of seeing a lost sibling return apparently from the dead. She cried due to the long separation, where she should have been home. She cried for all the past times something painful happened, and Hinata alone would be the only one there to comfort her. Having lost her mother at a young age, her older sister was the one who prevented her becoming a self centred ignorant shell of a Kunoichi, her father far too proud and steel willed for such outward displays of emotion. Hinata didn't push her away; she continued to hold her until she would stop herself. And Hanabi reverted back to the little girl she was three years ago who needed her siblings support more then ever.

Looking up she saw Hinata seemed unmoved by the whole situation, her eyes simply closed slightly and still staring at her with an unsmiling face.

"Hinata…how…why?" Hanabi said, so many questions, unable to choose which to start with

Hinata carefully dried her tears with a small cloth before lifting Hanabi into her arms like she weighed nothing, using one arm to hold her legs, the other to hold her back and moved slowly to her own bed. She put her down softly and placed the pillows behind Hanabi's body and head to make her more comfortable, Hanabi still unable to move was placed sitting up right, but still was able to move her head

Hinata then began moving around the bed and began speaking

"You fought well Hanabi-chan, there is no dishonour in that" Hinata said without looking at her "You can use the kyuusho…truly impressive for someone your age" she said appreciatively but with an odd lack of emotion, she reminded Hanabi of her old teammate Shino, and the way he spoke

"How are you here…Nii-san?" Hanabi asked slowly, the effects of the odd technique still leaving her still slightly fatigued

"Why I am here…or why am I still alive?" she looked at her younger sibling with unfeeling eyes before looking back "I live because I unfortunately did not die..." she said calmly, leaving Hanabi deeply disturbed

'Unfortunately'? She thought to herself

"And I am here because…I want something…" Hinata said quietly

"What do you…want?" Hanabi asked weakly

Hinata looked at her again "Something you cannot help me with" she said, looking at her bookshelf apparently looking for something before pulling out a blue covered novel with no pictures except words.

Wait…

'Oh...no…' Hanabi thought to herself bracing herself with what was to come

Hinata flipped the pages slowly, before zipping through frantically when something was out of place until reaching the end and tossing it aside. Using her Byakugan she searched the whole bookshelf, then the whole room before looking at Hanabi, sensing her older sibling's anger slowly rising as her eyes concentrated on her

"Where is it Hanabi?" Hinata said quietly, giving Hanabi her full attention

"I…"Hanabi started, not knowing how to finish her sentence

"Where is it, Hanabi?" she repeated, but practically hissed her name and began moving slowly towards her

The movement was disturbingly eerie; Hinata took steps in a slight zigzag formation like Hanabi imagined a poisonous serpent would do before it struck it's pray, but Hanabi couldn't see if she was walking or hovering towards her

Suddenly she was above her again and grabbed her by her front and brought her face to face

"WHERE IS IT HANABI!?!" She roared her bloodline activating

Hanabi's blood ran cold, Hinata's blood line having developed to the point that she appeared practically demonic

"What..?" Hanabi whimpered

"THE LETTER, WHERE IS IT!?" Hinata spat

"I…" Hanabi started before pausing out of terror

"ANSWER ME!!" Lifting Hanabi off the bed and ground from her front of her clothes, bringing her face to face.

"I gave it to Naruto-kun!" she finally let out, suddenly unsure if she would survive past this day looking back at the person before her, not knowing where or when this form of Hinata had arisen, or if Hinata existed at all anymore…

Hinata seemed frozen in time, her bloodline still giving off a bestial appearance

Suddenly it vanished, and she returned to the unemotional face she had only moments before, putting Hanabi back down and placing her back into her previous position on the bed before turning her back to her.

"I am sorry Hanabi…" Hinata said softly

Hanabi not sure how to react said nothing

"Did you read it?" Hinata asked looking back at her

Hanabi nodded slowly, hesitant if it was perhaps unwise to have done so

Looking back at the bookshelf

"I never managed to finish it…" Hinata said quietly

"I know…I gave it to him after you were declared missing, but I simply thought Naruto-kun should know the truth…" Hanabi said sadly tears sliding down her face

"How did he take it?" Hinata asked with a rare amount of interest that surprised even her sitting on the side of the bed, moving closer to dry Hanabi's tears again

"I left him alone…but I have quite a good idea…I heard him scream…" Hanabi said trailing off

Hinata closed her eyes and looked away,

She didn't want to hurt him like that…

"How is Otou-sama?" Hinata asked unsure why she did

"He is well, he actually spent a lot of money on missions to look for you" Hanabi said with a smile, Hinata's face showed no sign of interest but her mind was the opposite,

Otou-sama was worried about her? "He has also taking a liking to Naruto-kun"

"Is it true he assigned Naruto-kun to train you?" Hinata asked with a slight sense of curiosity

"Yes…Naruto-kun is bound into servitude to us…" Hanabi began

"What!?" Hinata interrupted quickly looking at her "Otou-sama made him your servant?!" she said her anger towards her father rising

"No!" Hanabi said startled, "He offered himself, in a kind of reconciliation for losing you!"

Hinata shook her head slowly looking away "The fool…" she said quietly

"What are you going to do now Nii-san?" Hanabi asked

Hinata looked at her

"I am going to go and kill a traitor" she said with coldly, before changing her expression to a more Neutral appearance

"And take Naruto-kun's life" she said

"What!?" Hanabi in a shocked voice

Getting off the bed, Hinata bent to collect her straw hat

"But he…" Hanabi began

"Is in more danger then he even begins to realise" Hinata interrupted "Better I end his life then leave him for what Akutsuki plan for him"

"Why do they want him?" Hanabi asked in a panic, still not believing what she heard her sister say. The boy she herself grew close to over just two years was somehow a target for a terrorist group of missing-nin?

"I cannot tell you…I can tell you have grown quiet close to him since I left" Hinata said looking at her sister

"You can't kill him!" Hanabi pleaded

"Why?" Hinata asked in an out of place sense of curiosity

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM!!" Hanabi shouted

Hinata did nothing but stare and move closer to her and placed the hat on the edge of the bed

"I know…that is all the more reason for me to go ahead with it" sitting close to her she pulled her into another comforting embrace

"Good bye Hanabi Nii-san, we most likely will never meet again after this" Hinata started "I know you will become an excellent head of the Hyuuga clan, and make our entire family proud" kissing her softly on the cheek and forehead before placing her right hand palm on her head with her thumb on her forehead where she had kissed "Your abilities will return when you awaken again, which will be in 4 days time" Hinata said quietly

"Nii-san DON'T..!" Hanabi began before Hinata used a painless Jitsu to make her fall asleep instantly.

She looked at her sister slumber and sighed

She picked her up again carefully and gently transported her to her own room and placed her under the covers of her bed

Someone will find her, panic at her not waking and call for the hospital medic-nins

They will never know she was here

She looked back at her sleeping younger sister for the last time before turning and closing the door behind her.

Ignoring the odd little stinging she felt in her eyes

But got back to business

The Traitor comes first…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sneezed again and calmly wiped her nose

'Great time to get a cold' she thought bitterly, and continued with her hospital rotation. She was sneezing all day, and was worried that she may infect the other patients.

Tsunade noticed this and walked up to her

"Sakura"

Looking at her mentor "Hai Hokage- sama" she said with well versed respect.

"You should know better then anyone that of how easy disease can spread, and how dangerous it can be." Tsunade said folding her arms

"Hai but I'm feeling fine really!" Sakura said holding her clipboard closer as to imply he wanted to return to work

"I'm not buying it, you are taking the rest of the day off, no excuses" Tsunade said frowning

"But I…" Sakura began

"No excuses" Tsunade repeated sternly

"Fine I'll go get some rest, but I want to come back tomorrow" Sakura insisted

"If you are well, I expect nothing less" Tsunade said taking her clipboard away from her and going to her first patient

'Damn cold…'

Walking out of the hospital she thought it best if she got something to eat, having only a ration bar to sustain her due to the long hospital hours. She might as well have ramen or something. Well, ramen if the jerk wasn't there…

Sakura was so deeply in thought, didn't notice the team in front of her and walked into one of its members

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said after rebounding off a chuunin jacket

"Oh don't fear Sakura-san I am unharmed!" the enthusiasm immediately pointed to only one Chuunin on Konoha, the energetic zealot of hard work: Rock Lee

His partners behind him showing signs of distaste of their friend's demeanour

"Lee all she did is walk into you, nothing to make such a big deal of!" Said the only female member of Team Gai. Carrying a large scroll on her back and dressed in simple yet elegant clothing of her family (or so she assumed), reputably THE weapon specialist of Konoha, TenTen. Sakura enjoyed speaking to her, as she was one of the very few powerful kunoichi that Konoha had.

Letting out an amused 'humph', was the other member of team Gai. Dressed in long formal white robes was the prodigy of the Konoha Jounins. His eyes were his most unique quality, marking him as a Hyuuga, He carried no visible weapons or pouches on him, but she knew, like many others, he was amongst the most dangerous Jounin in Konoha. The silent and calculating Hyuuga Neji. The Hyuuga had his sleeves together like a sign of immense wisdom, which considering his intelligence Sakura figured, was not far off being accurate

"So what brings you here Sakura-san?" Lee said politely, his infatuation was both sweet, and quiet annoying at times

"I'm going to get some ramen, would you, Neji-san and Tenten-san like to join me?" Sakura offered

"YOSH, OF COURSE WE WILL!!" Lee shouted pumping his arms in the air and looking at his teammate expectantly

"I have to pass; I have a **painful** amount of things to sharpen" TenTen said scratching her head apologetically.

Lee looked at his eternal rival

Neji looked from all three shinobi in turn before sighing

"Alright, I have nothing better to do, I will join you" Neji said, knowing being trapped between two females and his friend he had practically no choice in the matter anyway and began moving with the other two

Having arriving at the ramen store, Sakura let out a pleased small chuckle at the absence of its usual attendee, she didn't have Lee's enthusiasm or stamina to deal with him right now, and went inside to order with the others

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Where would a traitor hide?'

She wondered to herself, making her way through the busy Konoha streets

She decided it would be best if she did not use her bloodline; any amount of chakra would be picked up and would make her a visible threat to the shinobi, brought on by the defence protocols and seals dotted around the village.

She got near to the ramen stand where she had eaten countless times when she was younger, and if she recalled correctly, Naruto had asked her to join him. She was unsure if she actually had any ramen, or she fainted on the spot. Shaking her head slightly, 'was I really so easy to fall unconscious'? She wondered. After walking a few steps further, she sensed it

The traitor was here, so close, and suddenly she became fully aware of their current location.

She tried to keep her bloodlust and anger under control, but ultimately failed

XXXXXXXXXXX

All three sensed it

All three paused in their meal and conversation at the sudden interruption.

Intent to kill so large and dark it was somewhat surprising for those who couldn't sense chakra to not feel it. But it seemed that the old man and her daughter were oblivious to the three shinobi halting mid conversation.

Neji, his expertise as a jounin stepping in used a small hand sign. To anyone not well trained, it appeared he lifted a finger almost as an involuntary movement. But to high ranked Shinobi it stood for, 'hold your ground, wait for further orders', as Neji activated his byakugan. Vision spread over five hundred yards in a circle, he searched intently for the source.

After just 15 seconds of searching he found it, or rather didn't find it…It was by far the strangest and peculiar sight he had ever witnessed in his time as a Shinobi.

It was a patch of nothing. Like staring into a black hole, it had no colour, no shape. It was a space and time in that location had simply disappeared, taking all the colours from the objects surrounding it. But thankfully the intent made it moderately simple to notice to his eyes. 'Someone just lost his cover' he thought

It was moving, first slowly then blisteringly fast, covering almost 250 metres before he gave the sign to move.

The old man saw the sudden vacant seats in front of him with money neatly deposited on the counter

"Ninja's today…" he said with a laugh and slowly shaking his head

XXXXXXXXXXX

Neji followed the enemy as fast as he could, his teammate using his eyes for guidance. Neji's mind going through a number of likely possibilities, though no where near as intelligent as Nara Shikamaru, Neji was still amongst the brightest in strategic movement and planning, summarizing a number of conclusions.

"The foe is undoubtedly an expert of stealth and tracking, able to locate enemies from a far distance. They realised when their position was discovered, and swiftly relocated with a pre-planned escape route." Neji said calmly whilst not missing a step as they leapt from building to building at break neck speed, Lee and Sakura following his every word "They were able to avoid detection for as long as they did, implying they have been in Konoha for minimum 2-5 days, meaning they rate from A to S rank shinobi, easily" Neji said knowing the danger of such enemies. But decide to save the worst for last "And to add to that, I have no clue of what they look like". Lee and Sakura shared a look of confusion, after all…

"hat exactly could hide from the vision of the Hyuuga?

He noticed something and raised his right hand in a sign of stop "Our foe has stopped moving, prepare yourself" he said looking at his teammate in turn and leapt through the last set of foliage.

They landed in grass covered clearing, the surrounding trees and stream indicated it to be a ninja training ground, Ground 7 if he remembered correctly

His Byakugan spotted the absence of space immediately as being only 10 metres away, promptly he decided to deactivate his bloodline to see with his own eyes

Standing before him was a 15 year old girl with black hair and wearing casual black shirt with a set of blue trousers, complete with a Konoha Chuunin jacket. Her back was turned to them to, as to not show her face, she began moving to the stream in front of her.

"Halt"

She turned her head slightly to register their existence

The three moved closer but kept a moderate distance, each in their appropriate Taijitsu stance

"Identify yourself, you wear a genjitsu to hid your image" 'and blind my eyes' Neji thought to himself

The girl simply turned back to the stream, reach down with a hand to the water before slowly bringing it to her mouth.

She then turned and an odd static filled the air as she reached what was the top of her head and began speaking

"This does not concern you, Neji Nii-san" the static stopped revealing a relatively thin and feminine black and red cloak, a fingerless tightly gloved hand lowering a straw hat which they tossed aside.

Lee and Sakura gasped

Neji faltered slightly in his posture

'Hinata-san!' Lee and Sakura said in shocked unison

'Hinata-sama' Neji said inaudibly, before returning to his stance. His training and talent for observation returning. An Akutsuki cloak declared her to be a foe, but remained unmoving and taking any immediate action

"What business do you have here?" Neji asked calmly, leaving for other less important questions for later

"A Jounin to the very end, very observant of you Neji Nii-san" Hinata replied evenly. Almost absently playing with the tightness of the plates of metal covering her wrist and forearms before putting her arms down at her side "If you must know…" she said patiently, putting her hand down, and looking through the group at its pink haired member, the intense blood lust returning;

"I am here to Kill Sakura" she said evenly

Sakura gasped, Lee looked at his potential girlfriend

Neji seemed unmoved

"To what end, why would you carry out such an act?" Neji asked again with his calmness, his stance unyielding, but activated his bloodline

Hinata looked at him with penetrating tranquillity, He in turn saw nothing.

Nothing to give any sign of current strength or possible weakness. He saw no emotion what so ever, even the intense intent to kill she showed vanished entirely.

"It seems that Sakura-san keeps you on a short leash Nii-san", Hinata said with slightly narrowed eyes "Or perhaps Naruto lied to protect the truth, I assume he said he was to blame for my 'disappearance'?" Hinata asked with a tone that implied something more…

Neji thought about this. Something was clearly wrong about this he thought, his eyes continued to look at Hinata, but sent his perception to stare at Sakura

Naruto had been lying, for that much he was sure. The day he returned with Sakura in tow, blood staining their clothes. All that was claimed that Hinata was lost, and Naruto was to blame, some of her blood was also on him amidst the various stab and cut wounds. 'The Mission' it was labelled, no real information was relayed to the 10 remaining shinobi as Naruto described what had 'apparently' happened. He said he was entirely responsible while Sakura was to the side injured. This of course led to sever repercussions amongst the wealthiest of Konoha, all wanting to condemn Naruto for his actions towards such a family as a Hyuuga. Looking back on the reports of team 7, it portrayed how all three, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would contribute fully to all missions, so he automatically came to one conclusion, Sakura had some, if not large, part to play.

It wasn't just Naruto…It is NEVER only Naruto. He himself knew he would go through armies, S-ranked shinobi, death and hell itself to rescue all close to him. Neji had also on occasion been saved due to Naruto's reckless companionship. So this incident of leaving Hinata behind for the sake of the mission was absurd in its tale as its execution, 'Never leave a Shinobi behind' was always Naruto's style, and he would go through and well beyond mission parameters to achieve his goal

"I never believed their story" Neji said stressing the 'never', Lee and Sakura looking at him with shock

Hinata's eyes widened slightly, before returning to the previous unfeeling face she had.

"I do not hate you Nii-san, but you should know what I am going to do now" Hinata said looking at Sakura like weak prey

"And you know full well what I am going to do, I hope you will bare no ill will" Neji said crouching slightly, spreading his arms in preparation.

"You have my word that I won't, it is your duty" Hinata said looking back at Neji and giving him her full attention

"**BYAKUGAN!" **Hinata and Neji yelled simultaneously, their bloodline activating at the same time, and leapt at each other

An observer would be hard pressed to see what was happening, but simply claim that they were fighting

But to a Hyuuga that was simple minded ignorance

They fought as they were trained from their birth. One by self taught Genius, the other a Psychopath trained hard worker. Blows were exchanged faster the eye could follow. It looked like as though miniature cyclone had formed on the grounds with constant sounds of flesh hitting flesh as each blocked the other. It was completely unclear if the battle was ever going to end

There was no sign of slowing; no sign of stopping, the ground itself shook at vibrations caused by their battle. The two Hyuuga fought with an insane amount of agility and skill, only capable by their bloodline, heritage and their own personal traits.

Sakura looked on in wonder and could make no sign of understanding what was happening within their duel arena. But her thoughts were thinking on more important things. Why did Hinata hate her? , for that matter why did she hate her to the point she wanted her dead? Last she recalled they were close friends, they went on the mission together, she was thought tragically lost and Sakura mourned for her when declared missing. Naruto blamed himself for it yet she was still unclear why, losses occurred in war, as Shinobi they knew death was always around the corner, so they had to deal with it and move on. This of course struck a cord with Naruto, and the two haven't spoken since. She looked on the battle which was unclear, but possibly held her life in the balance, she didn't know why she didn't just run, but found she could neither run nor look away.

Lee couldn't see it exactly for what it was, but saw something within the swirling melee. As a pupil of the combat expert Maito Gai, he was trained to fight at similar speeds. It was beautiful he thought, such symmetry, gentle yet ferocious, deadly yet elegant, such combat could so rarely be witnessed, and refused to be distracted by anything. His eternal rival, the Hyuuga prodigy, and the eldest daughter of the main branch family, raging…no…it looked more a carefully choreographed dance then a fight…at each other. Giving neither ground nor hint of weakness, each subtly trying to out do the other

Suddenly Neji shot back and leapt into the sky, Hinata still on the ground following with her eyes.

Neji pulled his arms and palms together in a way that she found very familiar, finally realising where her sister had learnt it from. But she not foolish to believe it would be the same and deemed it to potentially be ten times more effective.

"**Hakke Kyuusho**!" Neji yelled releasing the energy

Her Cousin didn't let her down.

The beam of air was indeed almost a Hundred times the size of her sister's and the speed it travelled, it would be difficult if not pointless to attempt to dodge

'So may as stop it' she thought quickly bringing her hands slightly apart from each other

Neji saw his cousin do something he was unfamiliar of within the Hyuuga teachings

She moved her hands in an intricate manner without her feet leaving the ground, but see with his bloodline odd seals forming in the air above her. As the blast reached her, the ground around her was instantly compressed by a few feet, leaving what seemed a little island for her to stand on. The blast seemed to 'splash' onto a transparent semi sphere which surrounded and protected her, leaving her untouched from his attack.

Landing he returned to his stance. Wondering what else she had developed in her long absence

It was his turn not to be disappointed

Hinata crossed her forearms in an X and her finger tips started to slowly glow blue light.

'Chakra' Neji noted preparing himself for unknown

Hinata spread her arms and bent forwards slightly as thousands of thin blue filaments emerged from her fingers and flew at alarming speeds towards him.

'Charkra strings!' Neji thought alarmed leaping back further to prevent being swarmed

The first strings to reach him were instantly cut, but as more and more reached him it became harder. Constantly on the move, he was cut any which were even close to reaching him. But soon they began to come from all directions and he had not the speed to deal with them all.

Ceasing from attacking back, he went on the defensive. Releasing some of his chakra, he began to rotate at unnatural gyrations

"**Kaiten!****" **he shouted, the ultimate defence allowing him to remove all the surroundings strings.

He knew he couldn't hold on forever, so was immensely relieved when they began to slow and reduce in size, Hinata retracting them within her fingers.

Neji saw Sakura reach for a Kunai, she was going to attack!?

"DON'T INTERVENE, THIS DOES NOT INVOLVE YOU!" He shouted preventing his teammate from doing anything stupid, leaving a surprised expression on Sakura and Lee's faces.

Looking back at Hinata, she seemed completely at ease. He wasn't quiet as well of, looking at the chakra paths on his hands, he saw to his horror that they were cut into in places; it seemed that he couldn't stop them without getting harmed themselves.

A Chakra stings attack which could slice into if not through a ninja's Chakra system?

'She must have been through so much to achieve that' he thought sadly.

Hinata was in the Juukin stance, choosing to give him the appropriate respect, but as far as he could tell, her Chakra system was unhindered by his attacks.

He suddenly saw her spring at him with speed that was difficult to follow and began to attack. This was far harder then any fight he had previously, his Juukin training and Byakugan's insight pushed to their very limits. As he only _just_ managing to stop the blows from reaching him and causing damage.

Even though she didn't show it, she was enjoying this. For her part Neji was proving to be the one greatest opponent she has had to date, much better then Deidara and most of the Akutsuki she found. She disliked to having fight another person she had familial bonds with, but it seemed she had no choice for this either. However, for all his skill, he still was not better then Itachi. He was in a whole league of his own. But she knew she didn't have the time do deal with both Neji then eventually Lee; she was on a moderately strict time limit.

After a few blow she let off a few chakra stings loose from her fingers, which Neji saw too late as it effectively sliced through his left hand. Trying to pull back but keep up the pace, knowing his hand was useless now, he increased the effort of his right, before a feint from her found another string cutting his remaining hand, then she mercifully allowed him to pull back.

His hands were shaking, staring at them he felt like he going to be sick, feeling his stomach lurch a little. According to his eyes his chakra stopped from going to his hands, giving them the same appearance he had seen on corpses. He had never seen this before, nor suffered these effects. This was a thousand times worse then simple Juukin.

He was terrified. He was against a foe he could not beat, and now because of this had no means as to beat at all.

Looking at his cousin, away from him, he couldn't help but ask;

"How…?" he asked weakly

"I return from hell, Nii-san, I got given a little something for my troubles. And also…" She said narrowing her eyes and raising her right hand. "I know the weaknesses of the Hyuuga clan" she said opening her hand and sending the strings. Neji began leaping again, all of his defences and ability to attack was disabled, he knew the fight was over…Not knowing of its existence, one solitary string encircled Neji and struck at the blind spot in Neji's vision and passed horizontally through his ribs separating all the chakra leading to his upper body, but more importantly his eyes…

Neji landed and somehow stayed on his feet. His head span, his vision stopped and his stomach gave another strong lurch.

Neji had just enough time before the inevitable happened, for one last thought

'Oh…Kami' and dropped to his knees…

Tasting the unfortunately familiar bitter taste as he retched onto the ground before him

"NEJI-KUN!" Lee shouted, looking at his rival and team mate in worry, never having seen him brought to his knees let alone throw up, he and Sakura were just about to intervene when they heard his voice "DON'T INTERVENE…!" Neji yelled, his throat burning, his voice shaky. Preventing them from doing anything rash whilst he was still active, reaching for a water bottle he kept within his robes, he gargled and spat, hoping to rid his mouth of the loathsome taste.

He saw a shadow loom over him and looked up with one closed, and one squinted eye as Hinata placed her thumb on his face, with her palm on his head

It would hurt him if she did this on his forehead, so decided to place her thumb between his eyes. And looked at him directly

"This makes our tally as being even Neji-Nee san" she said quietly, using the jitsu, and catching him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Neji-kun!" Lee shouted ran for his fallen friend

Hinata moving back slightly, Lee inspected his comrade

"He sleeps, Lee-kun, he is unharmed" Hinata said calmly, making Lee relax slightly before he lifted his friends in his arms and quickly deposited him next to Sakura, before turning back to and walking to a few metres away from Hinata

"Hinata-san" Lee began formally "Neji-kun is indeed unharmed like you say, however I cannot allow you to hurt the woman I care for" he said resolutely

She shook her head

"If only you knew, Lee-kun, how she treats injured comrades, but I cannot blame you, your trust in people makes you who you are, and I respect that, if not find it slightly naïve…" Hinata said calmly

Lee recollecting the Neji's fight, came to a reasonable conclusion…

"Hinata-san, you are very formidable so therefore, if I may, I would like to fight you equally" he said before reaching for his leg warmers and pulling out his bandoliers of weights

"Very well" Hinata said, knowing his ability had increased ten fold.

Throwing them aside, the ground shook violently as they impacted against the ground and formed deep craters.

Lee forming his stance, his right hand flat aimed at her, the other behind his back.

"Shall we, Hinata-san?" Lee said and disappeared.

Her eyes zipped to her left as she apparently was only just able to see him, ducking she only just managed to miss his fist, before rising and stepping left to evade a kick. Leaping back her, eyes just able to keep up with him as he rained blow after down upon her, her Juukin evading each but found that his intense speed was truly an issue. She had met speed before, having met Itachi that is. Speed was truly a powerful asset, and the constant sparing matches she had against him taught her that fearful point. But she was not weak, even coming to a draw against him on numerous occasions, knowing how to slow down a fast opponent…

'**Konoha Senpu**!' Lee yelled, using the impressive spin kick of his to not give her a moment to gather a strategy…unfortunately…she was waiting for this…

Placing a solitary String on his back and leaping back, Lee turning, unknowingly wrapping the string he cannot see, around him, and charged. Hinata bringing her fingers of her left hand together; slicing the string through his knees.

His legs suddenly lifeless, he fell hard. Looking at his legs, he attempted to stand, he failed, noticing his legs shaking, similarly to Neji did during his battle. Looking back at Hinata he smiled

"Hinata-san, you have developed an excellent ability" he said nobly, like a warrior would appreciate another's skill. "However I cannot allow myself to be beaten, I must protect my nindo" he said quietly

The ground began to shake slightly

Air began to rise rapidly from his position.

'He opened an inner gate' She thought, watching with increasing interest as the severed chakra path ways seemed to repair itself, her string disintegrating completely.

'It seems just one wont stop him' she thought to herself

The ground began to rumble violently

As his head rose slightly, she saw he didn't just open one gate, it appeared…

According to her eyes

He opened 5 of them

His skin turned red and Chakra seeped off of him. His pupils vanished leaving plane white eyes and his usual bowl cut hair style was force upwards at the energy he focussed to bear.

He blinked apparently out of existence, leaving the ground underneath where he was standing a large cracked and broken fissure

He caught her

Correction…

He **punched **her

Right in the stomach, expelling the air from her lungs, pulling his left arm to uppercut her in the jaw, it connected, sending her flying into the air before leaping after her, 20 feet above the ground, he grabbed her by the back of her robe and threw her down into the ground before using his titanic chakra to propel him downwards. She landed hard, smashing into the floor below. Using her eyes, even though she had blood and most likely earth in her mouth and face, she could see him coming.

Kicking her self up, she saw him falling towards her to place the 'coup de grace', 'Ura-Renge'. The most powerful Taijitsu move that Konoha owned which was outside the Hyuuga clan.

'Not yet' she thought

As he decended, she began a complex hand seal combination.

Just metres away he pulled his arm back and punched

But with unnatural speed he caught his wrist with her left hand, evading to not stop his forward momentum, she jabbed her right fore and middle finger into his stomach, his Charkra core. Watching as the chakra system shut off and he reverted back to normal before catching him with her palm and threw him to the side.

Lifting her thumb to whip the blood trickling down her chin, she watched as he struggled to get off his back from the ground. But realised he didn't have any strength left, and he bore a look of tired confusion. Looking at her with tired eyes and bore a small grin

'Thank you Hinata-san, for an excellent bout' He tiredly

"You are the first person in over a two years to make me bleed, Lee-san, thank you for the pain, it was most refreshing" speaking of her broken ribs, bruised stomach and torn chin, she spoke kneeling to his side, placing her hand on her body to heal her injuries.

His look changed to one of sad pleading

"Please…don't kill…her…" Lee said fading before finally passing out

"I don't have that choice anymore Lee-san, Sakura made the decision for herself" she said rising. Her injuries gone completely, she found her stamina had decreased somewhat, but had more then enough to deal with what was to come…

'Finally…' she thought, looking at the last member of the group

Sakura felt fear slowly travel through her, as Hinata her aura of palpable bloodshed increased tenfold as she slowly walked towards her.

She then heard Hinata say a demented sing song voice

"Sa...ku...ra"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note****: Review Please!**


	7. The Past of Wind and Shadow

**Authors note: ****I apologise that I have taken a moderately long time to upload chapters but things have been slightly hectic on my end…A little semi-Filler chapter for you all…cruel aren't I?**

**Oh and a certain part of the whole ****story pushes the limits as high as possible **_**without**_** it becoming Mature, in all areas…just so you know…**

The Past of Wind and Shadow

He didn't wake up

It was well over two days and apparently he hadn't so much as stirred. He still looked like a corpse.

Temari decided to come back the next day with a basket of homemade food, thinking the hospital stuff wasn't doing him any good, unsure if he ate anything since he got the damn thing in the first place.

The dinner at the Nara's could have gone a lot better she thought sadly…she was there with his parents, and she couldn't help notice his mother's eyes shifting to the empty seat where Shikamaru usually sat on the table. Ten minute passed from the start before Yoshino broke down into tears and left the room with her husband following her, leaving Temari all alone, she found she didn't have much appetite after that, and decided to help clear the table before quietly going to bed.

Shikamaru still had some of the seals that the Sannin had placed on him, more notably the smear of her own blood on his forehead. Putting the basket down to the side of his bed, she sat down on a close vacant chair and stared at him. Not knowing whether or not it was voluntary, she moved her right hand onto face. She traced his bored yet sharp eyes, his thin nose leading to his flat lips. Retracting her hand she removed his hair band to allow his hair to spread itself out onto his pillow. Letting out a small chuckle, he really did look so very sexy like that, better not let Ino see, she would be all over him.

Her grin turning into a sad frown.

How could this have happened?

He was supposed to lose to her!

Nara Shikamaru was supposed to lose to Sabaku no Temari, not some two-bit Akutsuki Bastard when lazy was probably protecting his friends!!

Feeling her eyes stinging due to a reason she was all too familiar with…

She missed him…she missed him a lot actually.

And she **Hated** it…

Her pride truly irked that he made her feel so weak and useless, and as a kunoichi of the sand, it felt so very painful. The eldest daughter of a past Kazekage, the scion of House Sabaku, the greatest and by far the oldest of the noble families of the entire of Sunagakure, the great shinobi village of the Sand. Royalty ran through her veins as well as the strength of the winds themselves. From the moment she could walk, she was trained, sharpened and overall bred to be a weapon of war. She was taught to be emotionless to the enemies she fought, merciless in their defeat and to scatter their shinobi into the dust.

'Fight to the end, know no defeat' was a common saying amongst Suna shinobi. Mourning a lost shinobi was pointless to them, 'After a Kunai or shuriken is thrown and used, it is not recollected', she was taught.

Her bastard 'father', if she could call him that, used such doctrine to the most severe possible levels imaginable. She remembered very clearly having to beat teenagers into bloody messes with her bare hands from the ages 7 and over. And any unfortunate 'accidents' were a necessary part of survival. She even remembered almost being ravaged by a group of 4 chuunin level boys who looked at her grinning like she was a piece of meat to be tasted. That was of course if she hadn't introduced their 'areas' to the sets of Kunai she hid in random parts of her clothing. They certainly didn't have a possibility of making children ever again, or live for that matter…Walking away from that massacre of blood stained walls and severed body parts, thankfully still a virgin, messy yet pleased, carrying Kunai dripping Crimson in each hand, her satisfaction ending as she remembered her father nodding in appreciation for her 'work', she knowing it was he how gave the order in the first place.

She remembered other similar training exercises, 30 mile runs through the scorching deserts, with limited food, water and general supplies. These all in reality came in the form of a single slice of water melon…she chuckled…in a Suna nin's eyes it was conservation, and they were only given a rough straw sheet to sleep on. They were to continue moving until the after sun set, and rise before it rose. Only of 7 the 20 rookies sent into the desert survived that, herself included

'The weak perish, only the strong survive' was another popular one she remembered.

But the Konoha chuunin exam four years, she remembered clearly, changed **everything.**

On arriving, she admitted quite loudly to the chuunin at the gate, wasn't particularly impressed 'Wow…trees…amazing…Big Mountain with carved faces'…even more amazing…like Suna didn't have thousands of pretty sculptures.

She huffed at such outward displays of freedom and grandeur…

It all translated as 'Weakness' to the Suna Shinobi.

She half wished she could have taken part in the infamous 'Bloody mist' trials in the village hidden within the mist. Not that Suna trials didn't have students killing each other for status…or sport.

Then came the preliminaries of the exam of Konoha where she met…

Him

Nara Shikamaru.

She had met her share of nutcases, psychopaths, monsters, daemons and Shinobi of renown as her time as a Kunoichi.

But he was by far, the strangest and mysterious shinobi she had ever laid eyes on.

He was lazy…So very very…VERY lazy.

A shinobi who couldn't care less about training, title, foes…ANYTHING which required him to raise a finger

It was as though somehow, someone had gotten a drop of her blood, and made a complete polar opposite to her.

At first glance she thought 'worthless', someone who would die at the first sign of danger or run away like coward with his tail between his legs. But then she witnessed him defeat a sound nin as though it was all been done for him. A fluke she claimed mentally at the sight of it. Then it seemed that fate had am odd way of playing with her. She was forced to fight him in the finals. Him! A guy who yawned and complained at the slightest mention of work. It was almost an insult. Him!?! She thought when she saw the roster. She sighed, 'fine, just kill him then move on to the better shinobi'.

A few days before the match, it seemed her father had arranged another little 'training' exercise, similar to the four chuunin incident. She chuckled, for Suna Chuunin they sure do scream like little children when they died. Taking all of ten seconds to dispatch them even without her fan, she told Baki she was bored and wanted to do a bit of espionage. He agreed so long as their true mission was not compromised; **Destroy Konoha**. She didn't like the thought, though worthless, why destroy a country which were firstly allies, and secondly why destroy when the strategic benefit was minimal if not non-existant? All those lives wasted simply to make the Sand and Sound nations larger and to share the spoils… It made her nauseous at how pathetic it sounded.

After a little searching and overhearing a few conversations from his teammates, she discovered his location, if he had a little accident afterall, she didn't have to fight him, so it was a reasonable idea to her. After some travelling, without getting the attention of any of the ANBU or Konoha Shinobi, she found him walking to some unknown location.

Following him, and keeping at a safe distance to remain unseen, he led her to a grass laden plane with a few hills, with thick trees near by. He was training; finally, she was able to see what he can do!

What she got was not exactly what she had expected.

He lay down on the grass placed his arms behind his head…and fell asleep.

Her mouth dropped

He was sleeping…in the middle of the day…few days before their match…

Sleeping…

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?' she mentally screamed. After a few minutes of watching his unconscious ass, she tensed at a sign of sudden movement, but was immediately disappointed as he was simply reaching up to scratch his stomach.

'Do something…anything!' she mentally roared staring at him.

After forty minutes straight of watching him sleep and occasionally scratch himself, she was utterly disgusted by him. It was like watching a monkey in a zoo for hours on end thinking it would do more then swing, make noise, do useless movement, eat and Suna, relaxing was only used to nurse injuries received from training, so you can then return to it after you had recovered…so this…she felt her anger give her a slight headache…

He raised his arm again to the sky and spread his fingers.

'Now he was flexing his fingers…great…' Temari thought, bored out of her skull, which she didn't think was possible

But looking closer, it seemed he was awake, staring through the spaces between his fingers before putting his hand behind his head again

"If you wanted to ask me something, Kunoichi of the Sands, you should just come out and ask, instead of watch me for almost an hour" he said loudly, but in a voice that implied he would fall asleep any minute.

She froze.

He knew she was there...ALL THIS TIME!?!

Was she really so easy to sense…no…of course not!

Who is this guy!?

Forming an angry frown she leapt from her branch, landing only a few feet away, from where he lay and spearing the edge of her fan into the ground, staring down in obvious anger.

He looked up at her pleasantly

"Hello" he said politely smiling

She did nothing but stare

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't entertain or enlighten you…I am a very boring individual…or so I have been told" he said raising a hand to cover his yawn

"Explain yourself" Temari Spat, trying to get him out of this façade he was obviously putting on for her.

He scratched himself on the forehead and looked at her before taking a deep breath

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. 12 years old, I like watching clouds and taking long naps…" he began reciting

"CUT THE CRAP!!" she roared

"What?" he asked, calmly curious about her sudden bout of anger.

"How did you know where I was and that I was following you for an hour?" she demanded

"Fifty two minutes, twenty-five seconds and counting…" he said yawning again with his hand covering his mouth

She froze again before blurting "SHUT UP!"

"Ok…" he said in obvious boredom, unfazed by her anger.

Clutching her fan edge slightly, she was wondering why she hadn't struck him down with it yet…but she was still a little curious.

"By the way..." looking at her with fully open and piercing eyes "Don't EVER trail after my friends like they're prey again" he said with an ominous tone which threw her off slightly.

She clutched her fan tighter making her knuckles white

"Is that a threat?" she said quietly, looking back, her eye turning into slits

"Nope, just a simple heads up" Shikamaru said with an ease she found unnerving

"A heads up for what exactly?" she said with a grin so sharp and menacing, it could practically cut glass,

"If you hurt them…"he said opening his eyes and staring at her again with piercing eyes

"I will kill you" he said calmly and with utter certainty

Growing up she heard her share of death threats. A majority of these coming from her own brother Gaara, so she didn't act on them of fear of an inevitable and painful death. But then there were those by other Shinobi which she certainly acted upon…

Now was just another one of those beautiful moments.

Pulling her fan out of the ground she quickly brought it over head, before smashed it two handed down upon where his chest and head was.

The impact shook the ground she stood on and as the smoke cleared she looked on with a cruel smile at the obvious mess that his skull most likely was now.

But apparently, she missed…

Looking up she saw him with one foot resting on the fan, the other on the ground with the sharp noise of a Kunai withdrawn, against her throat. She looked at him with shock and a feeling born from the unknown…

Fear

The cold look on his face was more then enough to convince her of his strength. But he then formed a rather pleasant cheerful grin motioning her to look at his weapon.

Looking down it turned out it turned out his hand was empty but had formed a fist at her throat similar to the blond brat she saw earlier against the Hyuuga, the kunai being held at his side in he left hand.

"In Konoha, we watch over for our own, we protect them and the bonds we form are what make us strong." He said with calm resoluteness which apparently appeared from no where "I have not killed, and I don't fight women…it's not my thing" he shrugged, but looked at her again "Hurt any one of my friends and I go against **both** of those policies" Shikamaru promised calmly

"Friends..?" she spat, chuckling mockingly, not wanting to show fear regardless of her current condition.

"Troublesome, do you even know what that word means?" he asked, questioning her sanity slightly

"Friends are nothing more then distractions, mere bait to be used and expended to accomplish the mission." She said harshly, "The weak perish, only the strong survive," she said calmly pulling her fan out of the ground and placing it under her arm

He looked at her with a bored expression and raised brow. Putting his arm down "Wow so I guess it runs in the family then…" Shikamaru said almost to himself, staring at his hand. spinning the kunai on is left middle finger absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean by that!?" she said affronted

"Meaning I met your red haired brother yesterday, whilst attempting to kill another Leaf shinobi, I didn't know Suna nin would stoop to such levels of attacking an unarmed injured person" he said calmly

"Quiet, only he is like that!" she spat

"Only him…really?" Looking at her, his disbelief was like nails on a chalkboard to her

Walking up to him so they were face to face

"You are going to die Nara Shikamaru…that much I can promise" she said quietly, narrowing her eyes.

"We all will one day…" walking around her, not really paying attention what she said, and heading back down the hill, "I got some friends to meet for lunch, so I guess I'll see you during the finals…by the way…" he stopped, looking over his shoulder to her "We have a saying or a general rule here in Konoha, its called 'The Will of Fire', trust me, we Leaves don't fall so easily…pardon the pun, troublesome" he said putting his arms above his head and stretched "Good luck in the finals" he said evenly and walked off, leaving a very confused Temari watching him go.

War had no wills; friends were nothing but a distraction…not sure if she hundred percent believed that anymore

The next time they met was on the Arena floor. She had agreed to fight on two accounts, firstly to prevent the mission being compromised, and second…to fight a foe who could easily be better then her. She wasn't wrong. The match was a muddle of failed ideas and useless attacks from her part, keeping the enemy at long range wasn't an option anymore, his accursed shadow trailing her throughout the combat. His thought processing skills were unnatural, faster then anyone she had ever met, and more intelligent then most of the senior population of Suna, shinobi or otherwise. He ran rings around her, throwing her off guard, making her unbalanced several times, before finally catching her. And the worst part? It was a plan… a long carefully choreographed plan he had orchestrated from the beginning of the match, to her eventual capture. Walking up to each other by the will of his shadow he came close and stared at her, and she stared back, wondering if she was going to see the light of the next day or return home again, as she felt her neck being pushed uncomfortably upwards by a hand made of his shadows…his surrender was the final mark…

He gave up…

**He Gave up****…**

The mere notion of that was completely bizarre. Her honour shattered by her first defeat in her life and he simply gave up. He shrugged saying he was running low on chakra and he had planned **200 **moves ahead. But he didn't gloat, he didn't snide, scatter her name to the winds, destroy her…he let her go…after the battle for Konoha was fought. She wondered whether or not if she could ever perhaps beat him, thinking along the lines of no…it seemed she didn't care…

She found losing to be one of the best experiences she could have had, to know she was not invincible and there was **one **opponent she could fight evenly and lose against. Wondering when he would see the lazy pineapple headed ninja again…

Returning home, shock and confusion welcomed them. The Kazekage had been killed. Her scum encrusted, murderous, rape desiring father who made her undertake horrendous forms of training and life-style, which she miraculously survived, alive and unravaged, was finally gone. She smiled, a large happy smile, she never recalled ever making, so wide it hurt her face slightly, her life was going to get better, she was sure of it…

Other things had also changed, Gaara was…different…nicer. He too had been defeated, by the boy she had learnt was named Uzumaki Naruto, the loud blond shinobi who beaten the Hyuuga Genius in the finals. She shook her head, she truly underestimated the strength of Konoha. Gaara, THE most powerful Shinobi Suna had ever produced had been defeated, even after going through all his forms as Shukaku. She remembered looking at the Uzumaki as she came to collect Gaara. She looked on in awe, as the Uchiha kneeled beside him, the blond Shinobi willing himself forward, barely any mobility left, his eyes had a determination so fierce it scared her slightly...

Kankuro was no better for wear. His cockiness destroyed after apparently having his Chakra been **'Eaten' **by the insects of the Aburame bug user, wearing a frown he had seen countless times…kami he was such a sore loser….

Shortly after, Konoha representatives came to re-arrange the peace, for some reason she hoped he would be with them, unable to recognise the feelings she received when he wasn't. But she was surprised what occurred only a few weeks later…

A mission…a mission to Konoha...a rescue mission of all things, with **him **as leader of the group that needed saving. For some reason, she was very eager on seeing him and hastened to get ready to save his lazy ass.

The sound having kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke were numerous and strong, nearly ending the lives of the Konoha Shinobi who fought with all their ability, the sound nin having surrendered themselves fully for power, each having demonic and forbidden seals giving them power. The Konoha shinobi fought with their very souls, but apparently even that wasn't enough. She remembered his face when she blew the sound bitch off him, he had some of his hair falling down across his cheeks, after saying some crack about being weak, Temari had to quickly look away, preventing him seeing the unannounced blush on her face.

After she had defeated the sound nin, she informed him that they found his overweight friend in the forest, she overlooked his condition as being simply alive, but then the Nara went up to her and grabbed her shoulders and demanded she tell him his condition. The look in his eyes unbalanced her, so much concern for another person? When she hesitated with the answer, he shook her violently before shouting at the top of his voice to spit out, his eyes incensed and teeth bared. The look of horror she saw on his face confused her to no end, before watching him leap full speed back to Konoha, with her barely able to keep up

Returning back to Konoha, she heard that his teammates, all of which his close friends, had been injured, two in critical condition, including his closet one, the overweight one she discovered was named Akimichi Choji. His distress and worry bored her slightly and she lectured him on necessary losses, now regretting that she had said such thing to a Konoha shinobi, realising that their bonds to each other was worth dying to protect, which she heard that Uzumaki Naruto had indeed nearly had done to bring back the Uchiha. Watching the lazy ninja cry…was like needles in her heart…his father scolded him for being a coward…she respected him much more then her own father any day…but she found the accusation of his cowardice a little hard to stomach…

A few months later, she returned as the Suna ambassador and representative in Konoha, strengthening the severely weakened alliance the two countries shared. And surprise surprise…Shikamaru was her 'political escort'. She quickly grew fond of the lazy chuunin, her with her demanding and pushy attitude, him with severe laziness and stereotypical views on men and women, a great match…

But soon after the jokes, the insults and occasional arguments, he always comes back, and soon she developed some sick feeling inside of her. She felt like throwing up every time she saw him, but she knew full well it was not because of hate, disgust or anger. It was something he did for her…the way he acted, his behaviour, and the fact he was the first person to show her the fact kindness was by no means a weakness. He made her kinder, she found, to her brothers and other shinobi…but she found her newfound compassion and sentimentality came back to personally bite her...

She remembered the _true_ nail in the coffin though…

As she began her duty as ambassador, she was forced to go back and forward from Suna and Konoha, which was tiresome as each time she had to arrange some mode of accommodation, that's when Shikamaru thought of the _oh so clever idea_ of living with his family whenever she visited. Giving her a very spacious room, private bathroom with a shower without need of paying rent for **anything**, she found such freedom unnerving and his parent's kindness even more so. They welcomed her with open arms, smiled sweetly at her and treated her as a member of the family; his father was an elite jounin of Konoha, and after listening to some stories about him and reading on some of his background, she grew a sense of fear at this adult variation of Shikamaru…boy was she wrong…he was witty, had a great sense of humour and acted like…well…the father she always wanted… she also found that his mother, Yoshino, liked her a lot; as she put it "another strong woman in this house is always welcome". Temari having grown up with strict rules and an unfeeling parent, who treated her like filth, appreciated this greatly, and very nearly on some occasions called her 'mom'…not that she minded that one time where it was just them two in the room, she simply smiled sweetly and walked off.

But then she had to go and make things so very complicated…

She found the lazy leaf on the same hill where they first met. He looking up from the ground and smiled…which irritatingly caused butterflies inside her.

"Hey" he said politely

"Hi" she greeted sitting down beside him and looking up, attempting to see what he saw.

"What is so interesting about them exactly?" she asked motioning to the clouds above

"They have such freedom, are allowed to live in peace, they float above us without any concern, any attachment, or worry of any kind" he said with an almost dream like tone, Temari not sure if he was entirely conscious anymore

"Hmm I never thought of it that that way, I just saw them as things which supplied rain and covered the sun to allow for better concealment…"she said remembering her training and the rare commodity it gave her people.

He looked at her and nodded before looking back.

"Do you have a Dream?" Temari asked, half randomly, and the other half wondering if Konoha was as free spirited as she thought.

"My dream, is to marry a woman who is neither beautiful or ugly, have two children, the first being a girl, my second a boy. I would retire when my daughter gets married and my son becomes a Genin, then spend the rest of my life playing Shogi, or Go, without a care in the world. Then dying before my wife" he said calmly, looking at the sky in an almost dream like state

"Wow…you really are lazy…" she said chuckled with a playful smile, Shikamaru smiling back "What about you?" he asked politely

Temari lost her smile, before looking away at the sky

"Rest assured I removed it, I need a new one…" she said quietly before looking up at the clouds

"…but it was 'To die in a battle worthy of my Ancestors'…I was fairly short-sighed at the time…" she chuckled looking down at the grass again, thinking back to the hard as nails little girl she was few years ago. She looked at Shikamaru, "So you really want a wife who is not beautiful?" Temari commented, wondering about herself for some reason…

Shikamaru saying nothing and looked upwards

"Who knows…fate has a weird sense of irony about those types of things…" he said quietly, before sighing.

She then remembered him doing something in the arena during the end of their match, and what he had said during their first meeting.

"I'm curious about something…"she began

Shikamaru turning her head to look at her

"In the Arena, during our match, if you knew what we were going to do…would you have killed me?" Temari asked, remembering her neck being pushed painfully. She had asked with a surprisingly straight face, Shikamaru found

He continued to look at her as he slowly turned her head to look upwards again.

"I would have acted in association to protecting my people" Shikamaru said calmly

Temari smiled admiringly, his selfless attitude basically translated as a loud resounding **'Yes'** coming from him. Briefly imagining her neck being broken away from her spinal cord from underneath her skin, and her falling down like a string cut doll…_she would be his first kill_…Temari wondered what that would do to him, confident knowing the feeling of having killed the first time, and killing a woman, would **not** be a positive occurrence for him…it felt strangely upsetting to her knowing the experience would practically destroy him…

"May I ask you something else?" Temari asked now hesitant if she was breaching something most shinobi outside his clan didn't know

"Of course" Shikamaru said calmly, like she hadn't asked the previous question.

"How _did_ you detect me, for that hour when we met?" she asked, she was relieved when he calmly looked at her, nothing had been breached.

"Your shadow told me" he said smiling

"What?" she asked confused

"The Nara clan have been using the shadows to our advantage since our creation, linking all the way back to the founding of Konoha" he said taking a few seconds to cover his mouth as he yawned "We learnt just as the shadows can help us, it can also speak to us. We call it The '**Shadow Detection Technique'**. It can allow us to sense and overall identify a person through the sole use of their shadow being near to our own. If they are hiding somewhere in shadow, it makes it all the easier, hence how I knew who and where you were" he said looking at her, Temari baring a look of awe

"Does that use a lot of chakra?" she asked, suddenly very interested in the Nara abilities…

He grinned at her direction of asking, may as well get her interested…

"Barely…and I haven't got great chakra stamina anyway" he said unmoved by that point before continuing "When we cross a shadowed area, we 'Tag it' so to speak, making it part of our own personal detection network" he said looking back at Temari, who's mouth was slightly open and eyes wide.

"Now I have a question…" he asked looking at her from his lying position

"Yes?"

After getting her wondering about his abilities, he was slightly uncomfortable for wanting to ask this but after meeting her brother, he had to know "When we met…other then being opponents from different villages…why were you so aggressive towards me?" Shikamaru asked

Temari first looked at him calmly before looking away and sighing, wondering if she should tell him…

"My life has not been as cushy as you leaf-nin take for granted…" Temari said slowly

"Care to elaborate?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It does get quiet disturbing at times"

He thought about it before nodding

"Alright…I was born..." and told him everything, all the different doctrines that Suna had, all the different types of training, going into detail of her father's definition of the word 'survival' and 'training', and some, not all, of the different things Gaara had done relating to her, including a lot of near misses…

After finishing, looking at the sky, she looked at him, trusting him not to have fallen asleep during any part of her life…

She was made slightly uneasy at the look of horror on his face. She even noticed that the blood had drained from her face slightly, looking at the sky and finally sitting up, the look on his face not changed

"Kami…" he whispered not looking at her

"You had nothing to do with it, it's in the past and therefore forgotten" she said sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kami…"he repeated, slowly turning to her and looking at her with sad eyes

Then he did something that she wished he didn't, he quickly pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry…", he said whispering in her ear, and she chuckled lightly.

"Shikamaru its fine really…I…" finding she didn't have the ability to speak anymore, her throat becoming suddenly clogged and tight, her eyes beginning to sting uncontrollably, she found herself unconsciously wrapping her arms around him tighter, she didn't know what to think, 'to show pain was to show weakness' she was taught, but Shikamaru didn't seem to care, she cried…bitterly into his shoulder. Not quite sure she was doing it right, she had never cried, ever… but she cried now, all the torment that she endured but brushed off came flooding back. Not having **any **emotional support during any part of her life, from siblings, carers or Sensei's…

She needed this…he could feel it…

Literally

Her grab had certainly caused a bruise or two, which forced Shikamaru to wince in pain slightly but decided to ignore it for her…well for now anyway 'Troublesome woman' he thought with a smile. He didn't really know what he was doing…when someone tells you something terrible that happened, you don't just reach out and hug them…he wondered why he was making the effort now…

Not knowing for how long they embraced, but regardless they held each other. He providing what emotional support he could possibly give for a guy. Finally letting go she had a frown and looked ahead, her cheek wet, not looking at his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked gently placing a hand under her chin and slowly turning her head towards him. Her eyes though watery and red, still retained the fiery, beautiful, domineering and troublesome woman he loved so very…wait…what?!

Moving his hand down slowly with her own she pulled her arm back at the elbow and punched him on the shoulder, that looked as though it was quite laid-back on her part, before moving to hold her legs with both arms her face unmoving as she looked ahead again. Shikamaru was not quite well off…he had to bite his bottom lip and summon all his possible manhood to prevent screaming like a little girl at the punch. 'HOLY…MOTHER OF…GOD!!!!' he mentally screamed and whined, placing his left hand slowly on his shoulder in a casual gesture that seemed almost like he had an itch. After he had mentally screamed enough as he thought was necessary, he decided he really had to check out how built she was, because she probably broke bricks with that punch, she could probably put full grown **Men** to shame, she could kill a charging…

He paused again…wait…what did he just…?

'Check out how built she was'?

Causing a slight blush on his face making him move his head away…. but it seemed it was being held in place for some reason, feeling her surprisingly soft fingers on his jaw line.

Temari moved closer, and placed a very slow and very wet kiss on his cheek before letting go and standing up, collecting her fan.

"Thank You Shikamaru…see you around" she said calmly, not looking at him before walking off.

She kissed him…**she kissed him! **Moving his hand slowly to his right cheek, simply enjoying the warmth it left on his face. Ignoring the searing pain in his probably shattered shoulder, he suddenly found forgiving her a very easy task…

Next time they met in the house they didn't make eye contact, and generally treated each other as friendly as they possibly could without making anything too obvious. She, because she didn't want his parents to know, and he, because he knew she knew that his parents didn't and shouldn't know… That little rule reinforced, by the occasional arguments they had…or so they at least thought, by Temari's next act of 'interest'…His parents were downstairs getting ready for a meal, his mother asked him to go call her. After receiving no answers, Shikamaru went to investigate, not finding her in any room, he assumed she had left on some Alliance business. Hearing a small tinkle in his room, he entered wondering why his clock was going off early…only to hear the door close behind him. Wheeling around, he saw Temari, a frowning stern faced Temari, which according to past memories, didn't bode well for him…

"Temari…?" he asked tentatively, as she walked up slowly, and with hard trained reflexes, suddenly grabbed his front of his shirt and roughly pinning his hands on his wall with her's and her surprisingly strong upper body strength, looking at him intently. "Is something…" he began before she grabbed a majority of his jaw and said harshly "Shut…" pulling him closer "…Up" crashing her lips on his. Making his head bang hard into the wall behind, but like before the pain decreased before it even properly started…this time…completely he seemed to vaguely notice…it seemed like all the world's joys, beauty, pleasure and happiness, finally made sense to him… Now understanding what his father said before about women. To Temari on the other hand, it was an experiment she wanted an answer to. When she kissed him earlier on the cheek, she noticed she blushed to the point she had to turn away. So just to check…well…needless to say...the real kiss provided a true breakthrough…it also turned out that he was a fantastic first kisser…not that she would ever tell him that, but she could at least keep it to herself, he was soft, sweet…and quite addictive if Temari did say so herself, and above all…_**Hers**_

Finally finishing the kiss, they still held each other, her arms had at some point moved around his neck, his hands had somehow manoeuvred around the small of her back, looking deeply in each others eyes…before Shikamaru looked towards the door and chuckled "This is going to be so troublesome" he said looking back at the woman in his arms who gave him a sly smile "You better believe it...", her smile turning into a frown again bringing him closer so they were face to face "Cheat on me, and you and the bimbo you choose, are rotting corpses I will personally enjoy** scraping off my boots**" Temari said with a deadly display of teeth, slightly off put when it didn't faze or scare him in the slightest, using the grin he had which made her knees weak and him look all the more sexy, he leaned and spoke into her ear in a whisper "I wouldn't have it any other way, Troublesome woman" pulling back, noticing Temari's blush and getting pulled onto her lips for another one…he wasn't surprised that it hurt slightly…and it didn't surprise him at all that it was fantastic…

Yoshino and Shikaku looked up from the kitchen at the ceiling, wondering about the silence after the sudden thud. They shared a look, and smiled knowingly. Before Yoshino said "I don't think I would mind having her as a daughter-in-law…I thought it was really sweet when she called me 'mom' that one time…" smiling affectionately sipping her tea, bringing a laugh out of Shikaku "Neither does Shika apparently, even if it is just a kiss…" he said smiling before his wife smacked him on the back of the head, "Don't spy on them!" she said quietly through clenched teeth "I didn't! " he said rubbing his head "It **is** kind of obvious" Shikaku pointed out, " We would probably hear them if they did anything else…" he with a small grin "well I think I am doing a pretty good job of being the father she wanted, unlike that bastard birth father of hers" he said with a slight frown. Having fought in the battle for Konoha against Suna and Sound, before they had peace, he knew what her father was like as a tactician, favouring the bloody sacrificial attrition approach… "Hopefully Shika can help her change further?" Shikaku said with a slight gin, his wife smiling at acknowledgment

In the aftermath, it seemed that they were not as subtle as they could have perhaps hoped. Walking hand in hand in the grass plains in Konoha, back from yet another **severe **make out session, but letting go on entering the village, they seemed to overlook the lipstick on Shikamaru's lower lip, this of course being noticed by Ino who somehow was able to put two and two together. Much to Temari's laughter, having labelled Ino as a dumb bimbo incapable of intelligent thought other then 'I realised I can throw up whilst dieting to lose weight!' she said in a mock Ino style voice. However, much to Shikamaru's chagrin, Temari had a **very** 'out in the open' opinion, and decided to give said message to Ino's face…the resulting cat fight led to Shikamaru having a number of scratches from both females as they wanted to, simply put, 'claw each other's eyes out…'

But that was _nothing_ in comparison to his visit to Suna a few weeks later…

Shikamaru had been sent to the village hidden in the sands as the political representative of Konoha. He was unfortunate in discover that he, very soon after his arrival, was seen as quite popular amongst their population…their _female_ population that is…who flocked to see the mighty and skilled shinobi their most famous and powerful Kunoichi had selected as a boyfriend. At first they seemed deeply confused at Temari's choice, but as she showed them, he was totally worth it, she stretched her arms back and, apparently by accident, snagged onto his hair band and removed it in front of a large crowd of, Genin, chuunin and jounin levelled kunoichi, who stared wide eyed and open mouthed at his features, before resulting in a mass outbreak of severe blushes, nose bleeds and deeply scheming grins. Shikamaru looking around wondering what the big deal was, who decided not to bother fixing his hair, seemingly ignored the horde of females staring at him with flirtatious interest. This of course led to Temari firmly exerting her ownership on him by kissing him, hard…_in public. _Making all the kunoichi look at Shikamaru like a prize worth getting broken bones for…which to his knowledge some in fact did **get** later on…Temari explained that Suna women fighting brutally amongst themselves, not to kill of course, for some **prize** was quite common…apparently she was right in the middle of the rumble, according to the bruises on her face…

Shikamaru soon realised Suna girls were quite different to Konoha girls…whilst Suna had removed the murderous training regime of the late KazeKage, the training was still designed to increase endurance to ridiculously high levels. Bumps, scratches, torn skin, broken fingers and the odd missing molar was still common now, though he himself, after a fair number of passionate kisses_,_ knew that Temari's teeth were _perfect_… The training resulting in all of Suna's Kunoichi, to all being quite built and weather beaten if use of a better word, but each looking like _amazons_…thin and developed as their ages could be, but Shikamaru realised few of the Kunoichi present were in fact more muscularly built then even he was. But apparently they were still attracted to him, grinning at him whilst lightly clothed, carrying a frightening array of weaponry, and showing off their seriously toned frames to him 'Suna women…' Shikamaru thought tiredly with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, making his now free hair move slightly, causing a few of the younger girls and kunoichi in the crowd to faint…

The male shinobi of Suna could hardly notice that nearly half of their civilian and fighting population, had a sudden interest in a foreign _boy._ Resulting in the most outspoken and previous heart throb jounin shinobi challenge him to a fight, in their famous dipped Arena. He was a tall guy, almost 21 in terms of age, in comparison to Shikamaru aged 14, he looked at him with an utter sense of patronising arrogance, as he even had long blond hair which he swayed in a relatively pompous manner, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and yawned before adding 'troublesome', making the spectators roar in enthusiasm of his fearlessness, Temari smiled knowing he was just being himself. It lasted less then 5 seconds as Shikamaru first ducked the older man, who was approximately 7 years older then him, as he sent his fist as him, then backhanded the man in the face before moving behind him, grabbing both arms and twisted their wrists, sending the suna shinobi down to the ground squirming in pain. Shikamaru looking lazily at the other men who had flocked to see his _'defeat_', each suddenly _deeply_ fearful, and avoided this shinobi who seemingly perceived the future…not that anyone corrected them…and all becoming fearful of Konoha itself. Temari grinning broadly when Shikamaru told her this, making all his troubles disappear with another sweet kiss in front of many, none questioned his ability anymore…

But the _real _test was when he met her brothers again. Gaara stared at the Lazy Chuunin with indifference, Shikamaru staring back with stoic boredom, remembering what he had done in their first chuunin exams together, he was unsure of how to treat him.

But Kankuro was a different story all together, on discovering the interest the Lazy chuunin had for Temari; he felt it only necessary if not logical to go kick the said lazy chuunin's ass to help _re-establish_ certain village boundaries…like tongue wrestling with his older sister…Kankuro had challenged Shikamaru to fight inside the same arena he had fought earlier. The 'fight' if anyone were to call it that, was fairly one sided at best, with Kankuro using only his fists, he didn't want to kill the leaf of course using his puppets…thinking the younger shinobi to be an easy combatant, regardless if he had defeated the previous Suna favourite, he was the better!

Shikamaru simply put his hands in his pockets as the black clothed, make-up wearing, suna shinobi attacked him. Temari watched from the side lines, standing in front of a large crowd who gathered to watch, perfectly confident in what was going to happen. The spectators watched in awe Shikamaru side stepped, ducked, and in short evaded _everything _Kankuro threw at him, without him ever having to make his hands leave his pockets. Kankuro soon resorted to even using a few Shuriken and explosive tagged Kunai when he started to get _really _got ticked off, not that it helped him…Shikamaru still with his bored expression, grabbed the side of arm, as Kankuro punched again, twisting his wrist, bringing the Suna shinobi sprawling onto the ground in pain, as Shikamaru stood over him, a sharp sound followed, the drawing of a kunai, as Shikamaru placed his fist at Kankuro's throat, which Temari found so very familiar, making the Suna nin surrender before realising the hand was empty, the said kunai in the opposite fist, the whole battle lasting ten minutes from start to finish…

And to make the message and the defeat so much worse…Temari kissed the lazy nin there and then, whilst Kankuro watched from the flat of his back in disgust at the scene, and hatred for losing.

After demanding how he won, the Leaf looked at him and shrugged, explaining "You're really predictable", resulting in Shikamaru having a spar against the puppet user nearly every time they met. The victory over a member of the most famous noble family, the Sabaku, of course led to the Suna kunoichi population increase their attempts in catching his attention. Remembering clearly, a large group of 23 jounin kunoichi loudly wolf whistling and slowly licking their teeth and lips at him as he passed them, some of which shamelessly, even making odd and enticing…gestures…at him, all of which always seemed to happen a lot when Shikamaru went to visit Temari in Suna over the years, not that he ever paid any attention to them, he was pretty much set…for life…and as far as Temari was concerned, Shikamaru _belonged_ to her, so there was no competition or fear of him leaving…

When Temari heard he had turned Jounin, she demanded Gaara give her a mission to travel to Konoha. Feeling burning hatred when he declined, she was immensely overjoyed when his reason was that Shikamaru was already en route to them. Somehow news of his arrival was discovered by all of Suna, the males cowered at the thought he had increased in status at such a young age, and each suddenly wanting long missions away from Suna for the duration of his stay…The females on the other hand celebrated and waited eagerly for his arrival, and stood in awe of the knowledge of him receiving his Jounin rank. When Shikamaru arrived he was slightly confused at the titanic welcome he received, but didn't seem to notice it; when he saw Temari at the twin rock gated entrance. Running full pelt at him, Temari tackled Shikamaru onto the ground and made out with him before he could wince in pain. The large host of kunoichi very loudly wolf whistled at the sight, cheering their favourite couple on. Temari asked him how he received his rank, and admiring the slight change his costume, now wearing a black long sleeved shirt under his jounin jacket, he answered;

"It was really predictable" he answered loudly with a grin, making the host cheer louder at his ability. "And really troublesome…" he whispered to her still smiling, making Temari grin wider…

She listened intently as he later in private described it to her. A brutal and gruelling combat, involving A to S ranked Genjitsu, Taijitsu and Ninjitsu levelled opponents. Hearing even that he had fought against the Hyuuga genius, during the finals. Both became Jounins, but it was lazy who pulled through, and gained a spectacular victory…making her nearly fall unconscious at how attracted she was to him in that moment…if slightly angry that he out ranked her…

But joy turned to sorrow shortly afterwards…

It took a while to reach Temari in Suna, but a letter reached Suna from Konoha. The Akutsuki had struck the fire country, and were engaged by a team consisting of Sarutobi Asuma, two other Chuunin and…the knowledge making her heart beat painfully in worry;

Nara Shikamaru

She continued to read the official correspondence; gasping in horror at the fact it was **three weeks late**!

But as she read, apparently, his sensei had been killed

And Shikamaru was alive…she breathed in relief, but still saddened for the loss for the man who lazy saw as a role model and best friend.

As she read, a week later from the death of his sensei, Team 10 left to hunt the Akutsuki, making Temari panic again,

'Dammit lazy!' she thought angrily

But were victorious, with Shikamaru destroying one, the immortal Hidan who killed Asuma, whilst Naruto killing the other, the long aged Kakuzu, making her further in awe of the two…

'_**An Immortal!?!**__**' **_She thought in shock.

A few hours later, she asked Gaara to send her to the Fire country, thankful when he agreed, but requested that Kankuro go with her. She knew the threat was over, but that didn't stop her worrying about him…

After spending a few days to reach Konoha, the sentries welcomed her, and she decided to ditch Kankuro who didn't know the way to the Nara's. Yoshino greeted her sweetly, telling her that Shikaku had gone on a short mission, whilst her son was sitting in the garden

She found him sitting outside some sliding doors.

All alone, looking at a Shogi board, the pieces set, as she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently kissing his cheek

"Hey there lazy" she whispered sweetly in his ear

"Hey troublesome woman" he replied quietly, his voice was so hollow in comparison to what it usually was.

She moved slowly to sit on the opposite side of the board. And moved a piece, he responding slowly

"So…how you holding up?" Temari asked sincerely, moving another piece

Shikamaru sighed before smiling

"Not bad, I did what I need to, mourned him plenty, now is the period where I look to my own future" Shikamaru said calmly

Temari smiled

"Good to know…" Temari smiled affectionately, and continued their game

So…I hear…" she began

Shikamaru looking up

"That you beat an _immortal_?" Temari asked with undisguised awe, knowing a undying shinobi with abilities to suit the Akutsuki must be a dangerous foe

"Yeah…nothing we threw or did could kill him…so I buried his still alive head in one of the Nara forests" he said evenly

Temari burst out laughing

"You buried his _head_!?!" Temari said in surprise

"Yeah, he couldn't do anything when he was headless so…" Shikamaru making a short cutting motion with his thumb at his throat.

"Serves the jackass right…" she said quietly, her smile fading slightly

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked noting her waning expression

She leaned over and kissed him passionately before sitting back down again.

"Don't get yourself into situations where your life is in serious danger, or ones where I can't come quickly and help you, dumbass" she said with frown

"I owed him, and besides troublesome woman, do you think I would have risked _you_ fighting him?" Shikamaru said smiling

Temari said nothing, and moved another piece

"I don't want anyone I care for getting hurt…not again…"Shikamaru said quietly, he reached out and caressed her cheek gently…causing her to blush slightly…

Before they continued their game, Temari pleased that he was happy again.

Later she had taken part in her own Jounin exams, after passing the second chuunin exam Konoha held a few years back during the unexpected lull...She had passed with flying colours, brutally thrashing the Rock nin who she had to fight against in the final. It was hard, earth had a huge advantage over Wind, but that didn't help him, after working out how to control the direction the wind blew she struck hard from behind. Going back to Suna she was surprised and pleased beyond understanding to find the Lazy ass waiting for her, leaping into his arms as she ran full throttle at the last few minutes of reaching the gates. He spun her around before hugging her, before putting her down, realising, measuring him and her…that he had grown slightly taller then her!

Oh well, she thought to herself, it was bound to happen anyway…

And we are brought up to speed from there…

Looking back on it and Shikamaru's unconscious form and getting slightly annoyed…

"Why don't you…WAKE…UP!?" she shouted, pulling her fist back and smashing it through a hanging picture frame, and embedding it an inch into the wall, before

twisting and pulling it out.

Ignoring the damage on her hand, the obvious torn flesh, and several cuts and throbbing pain, she noticed something else…

"You know some people are trying to sleep, dattebayo" she heard a voice say to the right

Not needing to turn her head, she automatically knew who it was, who else used 'dattebayo' in a sentence?

She 'humphed' at the thought she was ruining someone's beauty sleep

"I don't need any helpful hints right now Naruto" Temari said bitterly

"Really?" Naruto asked, reaching for something in his pouch and tossing it underarm at Temari

Who caught it with her right hand, it turned out to be a roll of bandages, Naruto making her see the extensive damage for herself

Looking back she grinned

"I guess some things are more important then others" wrapping up her blood dripping hand "So you heard it huh?" motioning to the dent in the wall "Yeah, You, me and everyone in the hospital, dattebayo" both Naruto and Temari laughed quietly, before he looked at his long time friend

"Any change?" Naruto said looking at Shikamaru

"Yes, he is all better so, to celebrate, he fell asleep again, and I chose to express my happiness by busting my hand punching the wall." She said sarcastically flexing her now covered hand, looking at Naruto with a raised brow

"He is a precious person, so I have to ask…" Looking at her "you know what that means right, a 'precious person'?" Naruto said unfazed by the implied insult, looking at her in a way that made her remember full well what that meant

Temari looked at Shikamaru again, and remembered all their past times together, their meeting, their attraction, the new emotions she felt towards him, and all their little adventures in between…

"I know…" Temari's voice breaking but some somehow,

She forced herself to smile

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note:**

**That's right people, Shikamaru…the Unwitting Suna Heart-throb …(For the record and prior to anyone thinking otherwise…yes, I am straight)**

**Before any of you ask, 'I thought it was Temari's flashback, why can we hear what Shikamaru was thinking?'…I thought, for such a large chapter, it would be pointless to only give one side of their story here, and besides… **

**Why not?**

**I apologise profusely for the f****act that the real Hinata was not present in this chapter, but I felt I needed to make up for the disappointing amount of ShikaTema in my story so far. Remember people, this story has two couples to it and thus two sides; I simply named it a Naruhina due to the overall story…**

**And also for those waiting for the Naruhina to BEGIN, I humble ask for your patience. But rest assured, death is coming…**

**Due to the long wait with nothing added, I plan to upload the next Chapter very soon...**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!!**


	8. The Torture

**Authors note: Be warned, ****part of this chapter is one of the dark areas of my story I discussed earlier on…**

**Oh just so you know,**** my readers may have needed to have watched some if not all of the Naruto pre-time skip filler Episodes, or some of the references and abilities will not make much sense, and that goes for my entire story, not just this chapter**

The Torture

Where was he?

Looking around he saw nothing but black, the sky, the distance, the ground, there was no trace of any shape or colour of any kind.

"Greetings Nara Shikamaru" a voice behind him say

Turning quickly, he leapt back, instantly recognising who it was, the calm yet cold face he has often seen on Sasuke when they were students together.

Uchiha Itachi

As a reflex he brought his hands together in the form of a seal

"**Kage Mane no Jitsu!"** he thought completed the seals, confused when his shadow stayed where it was, not heeding his commands. The missing-nin simply standing where he was

Shikamaru thought for a second, before realising the problem of why his shadow technique didn't work, where he was and how he got there.

Placing his hands to his sides he stared at the Akutsuki, who stared back. Having never met the most infamous missing-nin of Konoha, besides Orochimaru, he was slightly unsure if he should say or do anything, but the clan-betraying murderer seemed to be waiting for something. Shikamaru deduced that he was waiting for him to ask the first question, 'Might as well play the host for once' he thought scratching his head before putting his hands in his pockets

"This is a mental prison, brought upon by the parchment seal that Hinata used, something you created correct?" Shikamaru said with bored precision

"Indeed, something the Uchiha clan have excelled at since our birth" Itachi said with an unusual monotonous tone

"Hmm" Shikamaru sighed, uninterested in the legendary Uchiha arrogance

"There you go, spouting that your clan was the greatest, troublesome" Shikamaru said "Sasuke was pretty much the same, explains why he ran off, with all that 'Avenger' crap you brought upon him" he said looking at the Uchiha in the face, noting that his Sharingan was not activated.

"What my foolish little brother wants, or has become is not my concern" Itachi replied with a sense of neutral boredom

"Mind explaining what is exactly?" Shikamaru said raising a hand to scratch his head

"If you must know, I am interested in you" Itachi said, his face unmoving

"Yeah…as much as I really am 'interested' in you, I'm going to have to pass" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Perhaps I can make you reconsider, you have much to gain through Akutsuki" Itachi said

"Like?" Shikamaru said yawning, not really taking interest in his offer

"Your mind, your skill, and the fact you can best the most formidable shinobi the ninja nations have to offer, Akutsuki can aid you achieve **greatness**" Itachi said, his tone dropping to a near whisper as he gave emphasis. Suddenly, the surrounding area to his right changed, colours formed and shapes appeared which unclear at first, eventually formed into a person. He saw a man in his very early 20's, his clothing were long and dark, an elegant black robe, reaching down to his ankles, covering the back of his legs, which had straps attached tightly across the lower half of his abdomen on either side, his chest was showing slightly from his neck to just above his rib cage, but was regardless covered in a tightly fitted body armour showing he had a six pack.

His wrists had tight pieces of metal strapped which extended to his elbows, leaving the underside of his arm covered in his long sleeves. His hands were covered in smooth gloves, which wrapped tightly around his fingers and fingers, giving him ease of movement. His legs wore a dark grey set of trousers, which carried kunai and a matching pouch at either side, with a dark belt which attached his robe firmly to him, the bottom comfortably covering his legs. His face bore calm peaceful yet sharp clarity about it, baring handsome youth untouched by age. His eyes looked upon the world around him as though all the possibilities available to him as clear as a day. His hair was down to his shoulders, it was straight and neat. Shikamaru noticed to his surprise, as the man turned around, an intricate variation of the Nara clan logo, which now showed a silver ring with a dark line crossing it down the middle with both having intricate designs engraved on it which he wore on the centre of his back,

Looking at him, Shikamaru thought it looked like a younger variation of his father, but looking closer…he realised it was him…Itachi was giving him a glimpse of a potential future, where he had reached his very potential, the very height of his ability and strength. He looked strong, well built and attractive as he could ever possibly be. He stopped his train of thought as he saw his older self begin to move;

The older Shikamaru almost lazily raised his hand, and at unnatural speed his shadow sped from him, travelling hundreds of metres away from him, before splitting into millions of tendrils, both which he knew were far beyond his, or even his fathers, ability. Before he looked upwards, raising a hand into the sky, he almost moved his fingers to grasp the sun, rotating his fingers and wrist right, turning the natural source of light, into a black orb which shone an eerie dark light on the surface.

He watched as hundreds of enemy shinobi suddenly appeared and charged the older Shikamaru. He looked at them with a boredom which, the original Shikamaru thought, was very well done. He watched as his older variation simply widened his eyes, and all of the attacking force were instantly stopped. Not needing to reach them on the ground, the dark sun's light capturing them for him, what followed was a loud ear splitting 'crack' as the necks of almost 200 shinobi were cracked simultaneously. The older Shikamaru looked at them with ease, not effected by the mass death he had caused…

The younger looked at the older, mildly impressed in his ability, though not his need to kill…before looking at the Uchiha again

"Quick question Itachi; I am actually talking to you, the _real_ you, aren't I?" Shikamaru said with a slightly raised brow

"The seal used on you, enables us to speak, our psyche connected on a different plane" Itachi said reasonably

Shikamaru nodded, it seemed to make sense, hearing some of the numerous and unusual things the Sharingan is capable of.

"Alright…then I have another question for you…one that is slightly rhetorical…do you actually know **anything **about me?"

"A tactician capable of remarkably quick mental processing, of the Nara clan of shadow users. You are currently 16 years old, and you served under Saratobi Asuma as part of team 10, with teammates Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Choji. You were first and only member of your age group and genin taking the exams to be promoted to Chuunin during the leaf exam 3 years ago, by defeating the Kunoichi Sabaku no Temari, though you surrendered in the conflict, you were elevated. You are now a Jounin having elevated at the exams held in Konoha…and also you have also grown an 'interest' of the Kazekage's older sister, the very same kunoichi you defeated" Itachi replied perceptively

"Wow for a 'Super Genius' it seems that you get things seriously wrong sometimes" Shikamaru said with a small grin.

Itachi seemed unfazed

"Firstly, I do recall saying it was a rhetorical question, and more importantly…the correct answer is…"

"I'm Lazy"

Itachi slowly raised a brow "Why is that exactly important?" he asked quietly

"Well…Lazy ninja's, like myself, don't care for greatness, we don't ask for recognition, strength, money, power, even finding a reason for living is too troublesome" he said in a bored tone. It was true, finding one would actually be too troublesome for him…having already found his reason for living, it came in the form of a multiple ponytailed Suna Kunoichi who would be as likely to beat him into a pulp as make out with him, he thought to himself, not showing Itachi anything to use as leverage, though cursing the fact he already knew about him and Temari…

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked quietly

"Pretty sure…and another thing…if I did join you…I would end up like Hinata is right?" Shikamaru said with narrowed eyes

"The Hyuuga was all too simple to mold, she is indeed strong now, perhaps stronger then even Naruto-kun…, and in time she learnt what she truly wanted: power, and that I was perhaps one of the few people who she could gain it form. She also mentioned she desired and yearned for the death of Haruno Sakura." Itachi finished, letting Shikamaru absorb the information, knowing it would not aid him against her

Shikamaru thought to himself… 'Hmm so she wants Sakura dead…whether or not Hinata could beat Naruto…Shikamaru seriously doubted that, knowing of the presence of the Kyuubi inside him, however he predicted that as the Akutsuki feared the Kyuubi, to claim she could beat him…was slightly disturbing… "So you came all this way, infiltrated Konoha, trained her to be a psychotic killier…just to kill Sakura?" Shikamaru summing up all the things he gained from Itachi's message

"Of course not…her vengeance is a slight non important detour we have decided to take on the path of our true objective

"Capturing Naruto?" Shikamaru said with a grin

Itach moved up his head up slightly

"You guys are not really all that complicated you know" Shikamaru letting out a small chuckle.

"Are you certain I am so simple to comprehend, Nara? Then what would your reaction be, if I claimed that the Hyuuga though powerful… is expendable?" Itachi said slowly

"What?!" Shikamaru he shouted in disbelief

"If she brings us the Kyuubi, we move one more step closer to our objective, if she fails, is captured or killed, she would simply be a wasted tool, a broken kunai, something not worth saving or recollecting" Itachi said calmly

Shikamaru stared at him, his anger evident, "She is a Human Being!!" He shouted, 'That's how Temari used to think' he thought to himself bitterly, not really surprised that breaking bonds was almost second nature to the Kin-slaying Uchiha bastard…

"She is a weapon, a tool for war, to be used for her purpose then discarded, as are we all" Itachi said, following his emotionless tone.

Shikamaru thought of something before voicing it

"She doesn't know does she? Shikamaru asked slowly, looking at Itachi

"Know what exactly?" Itachi asked politely, which Shikamaru found unnerving

"She doesn't know what the seal she used on me exactly does, does she?" he asked, Itachi's eyes widening, he knowing full well what the next answer would be…

"Indeed, she must know that we must be harsh to survive, that past connections mean nothing, bonds are made to be broken and lost in time."

"Then she doesn't know you still want Naruto for…"Shikamaru started

"Enough" Itachi said sternly. Shikamaru smiling, realising he just struck a weak point in the apparent unbreakable armour of Itachi's mind, "It appears that my offer is falling on deaf ears…"

Shikamaru moving his eyes down, grinned.

"Really, gee…what tipped you off?" he said sarcastically, realising he sounded very much like his badass girlfriend. He let out a quick chuckle, the things she was doing to him…

"As you wish, Nara Shikamaru, if you will not join us, I cannot allow you to leave unscathed, you know much that could jeopardise my intent" he said

Shikamaru didn't stare at him, he knew the slightest look he took at his Sharingan could be fatal. He waited for something to happen…

He waited…he waited for what seemed like an age…before he realised the horrifying truth…

_He was already under the effects it_

Opening his eyes staring at the black shifting ground under him and looked at Itachi, who had mysteriously vanished.

"Shikamaru…" she heard a ghostly voice say

Spinning around she saw 13 year old Hyuuga Hinata stand before him, her head pointed downwards as to cover her eyes

"Hinata?" Shikamaru asked quietly, unsure whether or not it was a fabrication or reality, his thoughts suddenly unclear and fragmented.

"Why didn't you help me Shikamaru?" she asked again, moving her hands to her face and started crying gently…this time in a voice that sounded so real, she cried like a little girl would…

"I…I tried!" he whispered, the pain of losing a close friend returning stronger then ever before, it came from no where…and it struck deep…

"Why did you let me die…" looking up, revealing her face.

She didn't have eyes; it was like staring at half a skull

"SHIKAMARU!?!" she screamed.

It was unearthly; it was completely unnatural, not humanely possible to copy or even produce for that matter. It was scream of something which was in utter pain and agony, the sound travelling to his very core making him drop to his knees. Tears formed and instantly began steaming down his face, his hands gripping tightly to his hair and face, his nails forming deep marks which in turn caused blood to seep down as he closed his eyes.

"I'M SORRY!!" he yelled, trying with all his might to stop the pain.

To his immense confusion…It stopped

Opening his eyes, and noticed the previous black background changed into a pure white variation. He saw the image was replaced by his favourite Suna kunoichi herself, walking towards him

"Temari?" he asked weakly, hoping she was some kind of angel sent down to aid him. Her face and smile was were alone able to raise his currently shaken mind and soul "Shikamaru?" she said with her arm raised as though reaching for him, it was so gentle and loving, it had to be real, and he believed it with all his being.

He managed himself to get to one knee, and leapt up and started to run towards her. With opened arms he caught her and hugged her tightly with closed eyes, he inhaled deeply taking in her perfume as he buried his head in her hair.

"Will you ever leave me Shika?" She asked quietly as though a private whisper in his ear.

Hugging her tighter if possible he replied "Never" with absolute certainty

"I'm sorry lazy…You're too late" she said in a sing song voice before he heard an odd wrapper sound appear. And the surrounding changing back to the dread black.

Of what he could he see, her hair turned from golden yellow, to a dirty and burnt brown. Pulling back, he saw to his utter horror, Temari seemed to be wasting away.

She was quickly rotting…in his arms

Her skin began peeling and falling off as though watery, hanging off her face, arms and body. He tried to let her go but she hung on as she opened her mouth to unleash what seemed a stream of bile and maggots. He screamed as he finally shrug her off.

Holding his head firmly, he begged for this to end

"NO NO NO NO NO!!" He shouted

"Join us…it will end…she will be safe…" a bodiless voice whispered to him inside his head, he willed himself, with what resolve he had left, that silenced it

Temari began moving towards him, which made him rapidly reverse and stumble to the ground and she was on him again reaching with rotted hands for his face. He pushed her off again and began to run, not sure if he could.

He stumbled again, looking at his leg he saw that she was holding firmly, she reached for him with both arms, moving abnormally quick past his legs, waist, and finally placing her entire body on top of his, holding his arms with the titanic strength of hers, placing her face 3 inches away from his, he could see what she had become… She looked on with loathsome rotting dark brown eyes which ran tears of filth and decay. Her lips which were usually so soft and perfect, were now filled with infected substances which he tried to divert his eyes from, he could see from this distance he could even see her broken and black teeth through holes in her cheeks. She reached for him with her right hand; wasting and dripping fingers placing it on his cheek, staining his face with whatever infected liquid was on them, before she opened her mouth "Shi…ka…" She rasped, a voice long since lost the ability to speak, as though her vocal chords were dusty and torn. "Temari..?" he whispered, not knowing if this was truly his love suffering, or his worst nightmare made reality. She grabbed his head with two contaminated hands she quickly brought her canker and diseased lips to his, forcing her diseased rancid tongue into his mouth, he instantly closed his eyes, _he could taste_ _her instantly_…opening his eyes in a flash, he saw to his relief that she was gone, but felt a reaction in his stomach and moved to his knees and threw-up…his stomach acids burning his throat and mouth…

On his knees, his head on the ground, his puddle somehow gone he looked up slowly to see the surroundings

The rotting diseased Temari was replaced by a live one standing in the centre of a circle and smiled at him with the smile she just had

He hesitated at first but tried to moving his feet, realising he couldn't lift his feet at all. Looking down, it appeared that he couldn't regardless of how much he struggled and tried to pull.

Looking back he could hear the sounds of something growling. Quickly moving his head up, he saw that Temari was surrounded by 5 or so very large and foaming black furred wolves, which were slowing pacing in a circle around her. Temari's eyes didn't leave his; her loving smile didn't waver in the slightest.

But his face changed from confusion to terror for what occurred next;

As one the wolf pack leapt…

Shikamaru was helpless…utterly helpless…as they tore into her…

The wolves attacked with animalistic savagery, biting deep into her and tearing her skin apart. Her blood being sprayed all over…with Shikamaru's face was wet with tears, his face a grotesque expression of pain, his sanity slipping further and further, barely enough strength to hold on longer, and convince himself it was not real. Scenes flashed and disappeared with quick succession, each as terrifying and sickening as the last. Each featuring the Suna nin he cared deeply for, dying in horrific way. It seemed to last for eternity, as there was a constant repetition of someone's voice in the background

"Join us…it will end…she will be safe…" the voice repeated now clear, though sounding as though it was being whispered in his ear…

"They…will be safe"

He watched then as he saw his entire clan being brutally butchered, their blood being sprayed on the walls and floors of his own home, areas which he could identify in a second, the vision changed to the perpetrator, holding blood stained kunai in each hand he turned….it was him as he was now…the vision moved down slightly and he looked at the broken bodies of his parents just lying there, their eyes were open…staring at him in fear. It was like he had done the exact same to his clan as Itachi had committed to his own, but Shikamaru was forced to watch it, unable to turn away…

He wanted death. He yearned for it, anything to stop this torture, which gripped him deeply from within. He felt so violated, it was something which should not be allowed to exist, and he would gladly commit an excruciating act of suicide to get away from it.

He couldn't hold any longer

"I…give…up…I'm yours" he said, voice broken and shattered.

"Yeah you are…" He heard a familiar voice say

It was gone again…

The pain, the suffering, the visions, the people…they all disappeared, all that was left was Temari leaning on her fan with one hand on her hip, looking at him with that same loving yet cocky smile she had only moments ago…before she became a walking corpse

"Not again…please Kami not again…" He said with tear laden eyes

She walked up to him and lifted him to his feet with strength that belied her figure

He waited for something horrible to happen

Instead she reached for his face and kissed him. Making all his pain and sadness disappear like it never existed. It was a passionate, sweet and very hard kiss. Something which he admitted would probably break his jaw if they continued for much longer, but he didn't seem to mind at the moment. Compared with what he had just been through, this was absolute bliss, it was Heaven itself, all focussed through her lips.

It ended far too quickly, and as she moved her head back, she still bore her smile which made his senses do a double take and the kiss made him feel more then little light headed. Taking this moment of apparent confusion, she brought her fan and swiftly yet with a moderate amount of gentleness, wacked him over the head with it.

"Ow! What the hell you troublesome woman!?" Shikamaru said holding his head and large bump he now had.

Instead of answering, she grabbed his front of his jacket and pulled him into another kiss, one which didn't last too long, but despite his throbbing head-ache couldn't help but notice it made the pain vanish, feeling her soft and sweet lips on his own, before pulling back again but still holding on to remain face to face

"Wake up" she said gently yet firmly

He smiled at her,

"Sure, why not…" he Chuckled

XXXXXXXXXXX

Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes, or tried to, his eyelids felt as though they weighed a thousand tons. After some effort on his part, he opened his eyes and surveyed the room around him.

He heard someone gently weeping to his left.

Looking, he could help but smile; there was Temari, HIS Temari, as gorgeous and perfect as he saw her last. Suddenly remembering her in his nightmare, and so badly wanted to reach out and touch her, but was unable to move his arms properly. Just looking at her again, he realised how truly beautiful she was and how much she meant to him… He also noticed her hand was wrapped up for some reason, and seeing the hole in the wall, finally making sense. He noted Naruto leaning near the door with his arms folded and bearing a frown on his face with his eyes closed. How many people did he make worry? He needed to tell him something **VERY **important but couldn't quite remember what it was…

How long had he been sleeping? The clock showed almost 11:20 in the morning…not that his breath was any indication, it was fresh he thought with a sighed. Shinobi would often use jitsu's or pills to prevent their breath being smelt after hours of ceaseless combat, something he always thought was amusing. He would have to find out how many days a different way.

Temari's weeping was really beginning to hurt him inside so he slowly got into a sitting position on his bed and looked at her smiling "Hey Temari, can you kindly stop crying? I won't be able to nap otherwise" He said teasingly placing his left hand on her chin and gently lifting it so she would look at him. She had tears in her eyes, and there was evidence that her cheeks were wet as well but it warmed his heart when her eyes widened and she smiled at him "Shikamaru…" Temari said voice broken by tears, reached out and gave him a crushing bear-hug before she began crying again. Wrapping his arms around her, he breathed in again, simple taking in her perfume and the fact this was real.

Looking over her shoulder, he saw his friend Naruto smiling affectionately. Shikamaru giving him a peace sign, Naruto took this as a sign to leave and pointed to the door, indicating he would be waiting outside and quickly left, giving the two some privacy.

He gently rubbed her back and simply enjoyed the solitude of the moment and her embrace. She pulled back to look at him smiling, before going onto the bed herself, placing her above him and sitting on his lap, as he leaned onto the wall and pulled him into a kiss.

To them it lasted hours, but neither cared. Both had suffered from what their long forced separation had caused. Both shed tears, both had their hearts strained to the very limit by what had happened…they needed each other…

They separated too soon they felt…but Temari had something she needed to get off her chest and before anything else terrible happened…

She held his face close and whispered;

"I love you…I love you so much, Shikamaru…"

Smiling he gently, he whispered back, "I love you too Temari", before embracing her again, enjoying the warmth she gave him…but it was made suddenly weak when he remembered;

"I saw things…" he whispered into her ear, not sure he had the ability to continue…

Temari pulling out slowly to look him with worryingly

"I saw…horrible things…"he broke eye contact and looked at his hands resting on his lap…they were shaking, he felt a single tear travel down his cheek ,Temari kissing his tear stung cheek, holding his hands in both of hers, hoping it would help him knowing he wasn't alone.

"What were they about?" she asked so gently that Shikamaru feel completely safe again…

"You…you were being killed…you were dying…" he said shakily, briefly the horrific images he endured

Temari held his face in both her hands and made him look up at her

"They were **NOT** real, I am here, I am fine, and so is everyone else, your parents, your friends, everyone is fine…"

Shikamaru grabbed her and hugged her tightly…

"Please don't leave me" He pleaded, his need disturbed her more then anything else

"I will never leave you…" Temari whispered holding on to him

Suddenly his eyes snapped open…he remembered something else…motioning Temari to get off, her confused at his sudden movement

"NARUTO!!" He shouted

Naruto ran into the room startled pulling out a Kunai at preparation

"What happened!?" Naruto looking at both Shikamaru and Temari, looking for the sign which his lazy friend shouted for.

"Naruto…She's back" Shikamaru said gravely, looking him right in the face

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, then Temari and back before sighing, pulling his kunai back into his right sleeve, a smile on his face letting out a slight chuckle.

"Shikamaru I do know that" he said with a laugh

"You do?!" Shikamaru said deeply confused at his friend's behaviour, he did expect a different reaction…

"Yeah she's been here for, what, two months now?" Naruto said crossing his arms, "I'm not **that** stupid, dattebayo! His smile unchanged

"TWO MONTHS!?" Shikamaru shouted

Naruto not sure what he was getting at, placed his arms in front of him, hoping it would calm his friend down "Yeah I know, you two have been hanging out together, I mean come on, it has been a long time, the whole village knows about you two" Naruto said with a laugh

"Naruto…who are you talking about…" hoping his friend is not as stupid as Hokage as he was currently proving now

"Shikamaru, she is standing right there, Dattebayo!" pointing behind Shikamaru

Shikamaru's eyes followed his finger which led to a very confused looking Temari, who was looking at him with apprehension. Before looking back at his blond friend, wanting to REALLY spell it out for him

"Troublesome…Naruto…I know she is here…I am talking about Hinata…she's back" Shikamaru finished, waiting for his **real **reaction

He was deathly silent. His eyes wide and mouth slightly open…

"What are you talking about…?" Naruto said in a whisper…his smile though decreased was still faint; his shock evident as his was trying to process what he had said

Shikamaru frowned, knowing this was going to be uncomfortable

"Hinata is back Nauto…but…she joined the Akutsuki" he said, half hoping he didn't hear that

"WHAT!?!" Naruto shouted, making Shikamaru lean back slightly.

"SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!!!" he roared, walking up and picking Shikamaru up from the front of his shirt, his eyes slowly turning red.

Shikamaru steeled himself at the face he now had, silently stopping Temari from jumping in.

"She has changed Naruto, she is not the person we used to know and grew up with"

"**YOU'RE LYING!!"** He roared, his voice made slightly bestial at his hate building, his Kyuubi showing on his face, his teeth sharp, his whiskers cutting deeper into his skin, his eyes red with both pupils slitted like a cat's…or daemon's.

"Naruto I wish I was, I really do! But…" he hesitated at what to say, not out of fear, but what it would do to his friend in front of him "She has changed, she's become an insane killer, and her target is Sakura"

"**Where is she...?"** Naruto growled, which ended in a near ethereal growl which sounded more like fire burning in a blazing furnace then an animal. Temari looking at the back of his head in shocked curiosity, wondering what happened to his voice.

Shikamaru gently removing his friends grasp on him and relaxing. He brought his hands together and ran through a complex set of seals, the two had trouble following "**Ninpo, Shadow Detection Technique**"he said, holding his right hand palm up and stretched his fingers and placed the tips on his forearm of his right. His shadows from his left hand travelled from his fingers to his right palm, making incoherent shapes and images, Temari and Naruto with his red eyes, looked on, as Shikamaru was slowly retracting his fore, middle and ring fingers slowly and lowering them in random orders. The shapes on his palm shifting with each movement. His eyes not even looking at it, staring a head of him, Temari hesitantly waving a hand in front of his face, he not registering anything in the room, his concentration entirely on his jitsu.

His eyes suddenly became wide. Before quickly moving his head to Naruto again

"Training ground 7, Neji and Lee are unconscious…Sakura is there with her…I think they are about to fight" He said seriously

"**Damn it****!"** Naruto said suddenly aware of the danger his teammate was in, and disappeared.

Temari looking at wonder and fear and the ability of the Kyuubi before looking at Shikamaru who was lifting himself off, she forcing himself back down

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" she shouted, Shikamaru looking determined answered "I need to get there, Naruto and Sakura have no idea what they are getting into", he tried to lift himself down before failing and falling down into his pillow, Temari stopping his head colliding with the wall

"I feel…so weak" his eyes drooping slightly, looking at his hand; he must have almost no chakra left after using his detection technique.

"Then you can't go then" Temari said stubbornly, fluffing his pillow and pulling his quilt slightly above his waist, looking at him with a frown. Shikamaru grinned sincerely at the overly protective way she was behaving to him.

"You have yet to teach me that, by the way" she pointed at his hands

He smiled "huh, sorry I must have forgotten to do that, I promise I will teach it to you after I have recovered and this whole crisis has finished" he promised

"Wait a second, you told me that doesn't take much of anything to do!" Temari only just realising how complicated that ability seemed "Troublesome woman…I had to search the WHOLE of Konoha, that's every single shadow that was around a training area, woods, clearing or even tree, that's why it took so long and looks hard" he said calmly.

She noticed something about those places "Wait, why did you only search the grass and forest covered areas, and not the main village itself?" she asked, curious why he didn't search within the streets or buildings "Temari, firstly, I'm Lazy, throughout my life I have lied down on _every_ grass covered, tree growing area of Konoha" making her laugh slightly, he continuing when she was quiet again "And second, if I used it on the main buildings and shadows in peoples houses and stuff…that would make me look like a severe _pervert_…" That making Temari laugh louder then ever, making Shikamaru grin 'It's so good to hear that again…' he thought to himself

When she finished, she looked at him her smile going completely "So the eldest of the Hyuuga main family is back… Is she really that strong?" she asked seriously

He nodded simply

"Stronger then Gaara?" asking out of curiosity

"Yes" he answered without much thought involved. Temari nodded, her brother was not invincible after all, thinking back to the first person to truly beat him.

"Stronger then Naruto?" she asked quietly, folding her arms waiting for an answer. He thought about it, everything he had heard about Hinata, her relation with Akutsuki, and what he had personally seen Naruto transform into on certain rare situations

"The Kyuubi is the most powerful of the Bijuu, if Naruto expects to win against her, he is definitely going to have to use it…" Shikamaru finding he could think of no alternative. There were no Shinobi within his immediate group of friends who would be able to defeat her. It would be far too late to notify Hokage-sama for help, and gathering a team would take far too long…and he did NOT want to put Temari's life jeopardy…

"What does Naruto look like in his Kyuubi form?" Temari asked, not knowing much of any other Jinchuriki besides Gaara. And she remembered what he looked like in that form…it sent shivers down her spine.

"You remember what Gaara looks like right?" Shikamaru started, remembering when the four blacksmiths attacked and Gaara half-transformed, and briefly remembering when Gaara transformed almost completely during the previous siege…

"Yes?" Temari said hesitantly

"A **lot** worse…"

"What?!"

"He still looks like Naruto, but, it's like the Kyuubi reforms his face and body. Ridiculously strong, Sharp teeth, deep crimson pupils, those marks on his face becoming deeper and wider, troublesome. He turns into a killing machine, and a seriously _fast _one at that, just hope you never see it, but you might if he uses it on Hinata…If he _can_ use it against her…"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto's control over the Kyuubi is based strongly upon his hatred and anger. If it spikes, and you are the enemy, you have no hope of seeing the next day and you are going to be reduced into a torn up mess in _seconds_" he said gravely, remembering when first he saw Naruto transform, and the unidentifiable, torn **ruin **that was left of the 30 man enemy shinobi army as he ripped them apart like old rags in front of the lazy shinobi , "but if he is calm and…well…him…he can control the Kyuubi and prevent it coming out…but therein lies the problem…Naruto cares for Hinata…and I am not sure if she still cares for him, he could be walking into his death or a fight he just cannot win, troublesome" he said with a sigh…thinking if it would be possible to get better quickly and help him…maybe a soldier pill behind Temari's back…

"HEY I know that look! You are planning on trying to help him yourself, probably slipping yourself something the instant I got my back turned!" Temari said with her hands on her hips. Shikamaru stared dumbfounded 'What is she…a Yamanaka?' he thought irritably

"You are not going anywhere, Naruto is strong, and you can trust him to deal with this…besides you're busy" she said, moving herself so she was above him again, sitting on his lap, with both her legs on the outside of his.

"Temari?" he asked with a slight chuckle

"Now…Where were we?" she said with a grin and leaned in again

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran for training ground 7 as fast as humanely possible for him, his thoughts racing at the sudden development, and his memories returning

'Sakura…after you did what you did…I hated you, I thought we were all friends and we look after each other. But after what you did…I couldn't even look at you in the face…but I don't want you to die. If Shikamaru is right about how strong Hinata has become…and that she is going to come after you…you will need my help'

He formed a brutal frown 'I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I !?" he mentally shouted, increasing his speed at jumping across buildings, hoping with all his ability that his teammate and ex-friend was still alive by the time he got there.

Wondering how much had Hinata changed, and why of all things, was she with the Akutsuki?

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years ago_

"Please, I want to go home!" the girl cried

The older man looked at her in disinterest

"What home? Your place in this world has gone" he answered calmly

"But…mmmy clan!" she whimpered

"They forgot you" he answered

"My…friends…" she whispered

"They ignored your passing" the man said quietly, slowly walking around the shivering girl on her knees in the centre. The room was black, with little light illuminating where she was

"Naruto-kun…." She quietly

"He believes you are gone" Uchiha Itachi said slowly

"No…" Hyuuga Hinata said in disbelief

"Yes" Itachi replied "They left you"

Hinata looked at him as he became visible

"You are gone, Hyuuga" Itachi said, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, sending her within her own mind, to the dark place…she screamed instantly before falling to her side and shivered.

He didn't want destroy her, only to change her…

He would need to do this everyday for a month…

Then she will change

A few months later after bitter training under the infamous Uchiha himself, Itachi decided that she needed a proper test. He brought Hinata to a discovered Sound village hideout. Itachi ordered her to go within its catacombs, and eliminate every single shinobi she encountered. She looked at him in boredom, above her newly acquired Akutsuki robe. She slowly walked inside the underground layer. Itachi had not told her that potentially Orochimaru or his foolish brother could be inside. But so long as she survived it, he didn't care. Inside Hinata, with new abilities and techniques formed, sliced her way through hordes of unspeakable monstrosities and terrors, spawned by Orochimaru as soldiers for his nation. She then went on to butcher and slay every single sound nin, scientist and minion within the dark labyrinth. Though underground, the size was surreal. The hideout entrance was a few miles away from a peaceful village, but according to how deep and wide it was, one could easily assume it went under and beyond the village, without the villagers knowing that beneath their feet, an unholy army was being created.

Booby traps and advanced forms of seals attempted to stop her, but her bloodline and heightened agility making quick work of these, not receiving a scratch in the process. After killing the last sound nin, its leader, Hinata used her Byakugan to scan the entire tomb, discovering no other living left, she departed, leaving sprawled bodies of creatures and curse seal users sprawled lifelessly on the ground as she exited.

She reported to her master that all Oto nin were destroyed, without any sign of the traitor sannin or his protégé, Itachi displaying a monotonous lack of interest, Hinata seething that Sasuke was not present, loving nothing better then to kill the pompous little scum and, self proclaimed, 'avenger' who made Naruto suffer…before shrugging off the last reason, Hinata realizing perhaps that she may need to kill her past love the next they met…

She spared against several members of Akutsuki, each utilizing their strengths, but asked to fight full force, just enough to not kill. Kisame using his skill of water techniques, to make the Byakugan not quite effective of seeing the enveloping nature of water and its attacking capabilities. After a few fights, she was capable in defeating him, Kisame laughing, approvingly of her skill. Deidara using his explosive clay to their greatest of effect, using his sneakiness to gain the advantage, but never managing to beat Hinata, which unfortunately aided his infatuation of her…then came Itachi himself. The prodigy and feared traitor super genius of Konoha. His speed was insane, making her talent for quickly picking up enemy movement enhance dramatically. She also realized that unlike most people, she could see into Itachi's eyes without risk of death. It seemed that as her Byakugan saw things differently to her normal eyes, the Sharingan's hypnotic and genjitsu capabilities were rendered ineffective, not that it saved her from the Mangekyou Sharingan's abilities…

She travelled far in her training, seeking power and strength from many different areas. Grass shinobi felt her fury, and Rock nin fell before her in doves…

But only when she stumbled into Mist did she receive quite a satisfying fight. She encountered one of the legendary shinobi swordsman of the mist. The shinobi was well formed, dressed in robes of black, his hair was black, finally chiseled features and nose wearing an emotionless face that she herself had adopted during the very beginning of her training. He was armed with a set of twin sabers, they looked quite normal, and according to her eyes they were formed of metal that absorbed chakra, which was quite common for shinobi, though according to Kisame, unusual for a swordsman. But when the fight began did she understand…

Standing opposite to each other, the swordsman, who had not uttered a word, drawing his swords from their scabbards attached to the outside of both legs. Hinata stood calmly, not bothering to form her stance until she understood what she was fighting against. The swordsman started walking forward, and suddenly a strange smell appeared in the air…she instantly realising it came from him, her byakugan active seeing the slow building up of chakra within him. He then, in quite a casual motion, swiped his sword at her, a small cresent moon shaped wave emerged, speeding towards her, she moved her body completely to dodge the attack, her bloodline paying attention to it as it was behind her. The wave cut clear through a large boulder and some trees behind it, though they offered no resistance in the slightest, using her bloodline to see the damage closer she saw his ability…

The rocks and foliage were not cut…they dissolved…

Acid

His ability as a mist nin, was the control over the most corrosive liquid available to them, and being able to use it with his own chakra, forming acid like properties in his attacks. Her eyes narrowed, the fight had indeed become so very interesting…

Hinata began to walk forward, her chakra strings forming unknown to him, as he slashed the air in quick succession, filling the air with acid filled arcs of energy. She moved delicately around them, close enough to dodge, but far enough to prevent their effect, liquid or otherwise from affecting her. She also saw on his first attack that the fumes were quite poisonous as well, making sure she didn't breathe during his attacks.

Hinata moved quickly, seeking to shorten the distance between her and him. She then saw him stab both swords into the ground, a metre away from each other, and began to form seals

"**Acid dragon missile Technique"** he said, speaking for the first time, his voice carried no individuality, like they had been bred from birth to fight.

Suddenly the sword began to glow, and though they were made of ice, a greenish white liquid began to seep from them, before coming out in huge torrents, before coming together to form an unmistakable form of a dragon. As it travelled, she saw the ground and area it travelled over and next to instantly wasted away. The missile travelled at her, she not bothering to evade, Hinata out stretched her hand

'**ShugoHakke, Rokujyuu Yonshou' **'Guardian of the Eight Divination Seals' Hinata thought, using her new modified variation of the defence she designed. As the 64 strings appeared out of her fingers, encircling her, before almost connecting together to form an near invisible semi sphere like shape around her. The Acid dragon clashed against it, Hinata standing calmly as the attack tried to reach her, but simply failed and cancelled itself as the technique ran its course. The Swordsman looking slightly dumbfounded, before pulling out his swords, placing his left horizontally in front of him, his held high as though to stab, he charged

'He's out of options? Hinata thought in boredom, at the fact a fabled swordsman had actually ran out of ideas…

As he reached her, she ducked, his right sword passing cleanly over her head in a swipe, Hinata seeing that the sabres left a trail of energy when they swung through the air. He brought his left in a swipe diagonally from his hip, Hinata moving right left to dodge it, paying attention to the after image more then the blades themselves. According to her eyes, the energy the swords left when they moved, still held chakra, indicating it was not a by product, but instead was part of the attack itself. 'So he hasn't run out of ideas…' she thought

He swung his blades intricately. The blades leaving odd patterns in the air, as Hinata dodged them all. She had eventually moved near to a large boulder, and as she ducked another right side swipe, she saw that once again the stone held no resistance, but now the afterimage of the attack was quite potent, leaving it badly burned. Apparently the after effect was perhaps more corrosive due to its non stable air like state…

She was able to dodge attack after attack. he brought both swords straight down, thinking to cut her at both shoulders, she moved back, he himself moved through his secondary attack like it were just air. Before spinning and slicing constantly, she able to step back each time. Hinata realising something about him…

For all his ability, the swordsman was painfully slow…

She grew bored…so decided to end it.

The swords man let loose a flurry of four cuts, the energy trailing behind each, making the attack more deadly then was obvious. She realised that the slightest nick from the blades could in theory remove a large limb of a human being in a second. But it seemed the highly corrosive energy after effect was in place to compensate for his lack of speed, and thus the speed of his attack…

Not that it would save him…

She moved far quicker for him to keep up at all, and she appeared to his side, safe from either blade, she struck a two fingered strike into his left shoulder, instantly disabling it, and making his sword drop. He seemed unfazed by the pain, and spun around to slice with his right; she simply grabbed his forearm and struck his other shoulder, making his remaining sword drop. She then quickly sent two strings, one slicing his legs, above the knees, the other to slice his head

The attack making him eyes widen, and drop to his knees. She walked up to him, grabbing his head with one hand and savagely snapped it, her strength had increased due to the advanced form of power training she had received, similar to the strength advantage the Hokage possessed. She still had his head in her hand, and she pushed it aside in distaste, his body dropping to the floor before looking closely at the build up of chakra inside his chakra core. After a shinobi died, their chakra system shut off, so this was odd…

She soon realising it, instantly leapt away when the body of the dead shinobi exploded.

He tried to take her with him…gathering his acid ability within himself his explosion spread acid in the form of gas onto the surrounding area…it was instantly reduced to mush…

Hinata standing resolute, her field having stopped the attack again…before walking off to rejoin her organisation.

Kisame had been so impressed by her victory, claiming that the acid shinobi to be amongst the strongest of the Swordsmen, making Hinata sigh in lack of interest. Kisame claimed that no one knew his name, that he was always quite and unassuming. In her victory, her secondary superior gifted her with a weapon, which on first sight made Hinata's eyes widen. Kisame claiming that the metal was chakra absorbing, thus able to use the energies of the wielder. Hinata narrowed her eyes in interest.

So long as it was Sakura's she was able to use it upon…

It didn't matter

_Three year__s later_

Her eyes didn't leave her…

Hinata walked towards Sakura, her sanity practically lost in the depth of a sea of visions, of murder and violence. She walked towards her true reason for returning to Konoha, all the training, all the mental torture, after slaying sound, rock, and grass nins, and after killing one of the fabled shinobi swordsman of the mist, her true target had finally arrived

Hinata the executioner

Sakura the victim…

"Sa..ku..ra" Hinata said in the same disturbingly eerie sing-song voice

"Hinata…?" Sakura asked, her form broken by the hate filled gentle calmness about her old teammate

"Why..." Hinata whispered, her head twitching slightly to the right, raising her hand to her head "why…why Mommy?" she whispered her eyes wide and unfocussed

Sakura looking on in horrified confusion

"Why did you leave me mommy..?" she murmered

why did you die mommy…I was a good girl…daddy is mean to me mommy…" Hinata whispered in the voice of a pleading child, her movement not stopping

"He doesn't love me…mommy…the only thing he wants is a strong heir to the clan…I am so alone…"she stopped "So alone…even Naruto-kun ignores me…"

"Hinata-san, are you alright? Did the Akutsuki do this you?" Sakura said, worrying for her long lost childhood friend

"Mother…"she whispered, before looking at Sakura again, sounding like she had grown older.

"She was one of my friends…she left me all alone mother…I trusted her, SHE LEFT ME BEHIND!!!" Hinata shouted her tears flowing down her cheeks

"Hinata-san…I am so sorry…" Sakura wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes stinging

Hinata shook her head and blinked a few times, before getting a piece of cloth and whipping her eyes before putting it back. Looking back at Sakura with the same unemotional face she had

"My apologise for that, my sanity is quiet _**unstable**_ these days" She said calmly, her manic behaviour having vanished

"Hinata-san..?" Sakura asked hesitantly

"It's been a very_ long_time Sakura…I missed you…"Hinata said quietly, her eyes staring intently

"Hinata, I…" Sakura not sure what to say…

"I had dreams Sakura…so many dreams…all of them involved you of course…" she said calmly, _very_ slowly walking up to her

Sakura said nothing, wanting to get away as fast as she could but found she still didn't have the ability. With her black cloak, Hinata looked terrifying,,,

"You know some of the dreams, though not as satisfying as others, have you apologising as you are now, ironic isn't it?" she said stopping a metre away from Sakura.

"But all of them did involve you, making you scream, making you cry…making you suffer all the things I wanted you to, in our unfortunate time apart…" Hinata said calmly, Sakura felt Hinata's eyes practically bore right through her, staring into her mind and soul. She felt her blood run cold…

"In some of them I saw you slowly eaten alive by carnivorous insects...others have you being in a cage left to starve to death with the occasional Kunai being thrown into your back…but those I found were so very dull. Then there were those where I had you as a servant do my very bidding, these were anything of course, including watching you with Naruto-kun at my side smiling, as set yourself ablaze and try standing throughout, I must stay, watching your hair catch fire and skin slowly bubble and melt again and again got old" she said with a disturbed sense of boredom.

"What has happened to you Hinata-san?" Sakura whispered hesitantly

"But some of my favourite ones were without doubt…" she continued as though Sakura had not interrupted "Were the ones where I **personally **did things to you…" Hinata said bringing her voice to a whisper, although reliving a pleasant memory " I cut, stabbed, beat, thrashed, strangled, broke YOU IN SO MANY WAYS!!" she roared hysterically, a horrific smile forming on her face "I MADE YOU SUFFER SAKURA, AND I loved it…" reducing her voice to a whisper again as though she were reliving some personally loved memories

"By all means, call me Masochistic, Sakura; I practically bathed in your blood a THOUSAND TIMES!!…relishing every _**second**_ of it…" Hinata reducing her volume as though to savour the moment, chuckling in an insane manner. Opening the top most buttons of her cloak so Sakura could see her face clearly.

Sakura had to run

This was insane…Hinata was Insane!!

Why fight a battle she would have no hope in winning!?

'**Just turn your body and run!!!****' **She mentally screamed at herself

Sakura spun completely around and ran towards the forest but was immediately thrown back by some unseen force…

She held back her screams, as she watched her arm be enveloped by strange blue flames which stung so deeply she almost wanted to cut her arm off. Watching the flame slowly disappear, Sakura found to her immense confusion that neither her skin nor even her clothes were even the slightest bit singed. She looked over her shoulder to see Hinata standing over her like the personification of death, her face looking down on her with eyes that held no mercy…

Sakura instantly got up and ran to the opposite side of the forest, hoping to go down the path of the river, but again she was thrown back by the force.

Gritting her teeth together as she saw the flame burn her right arm and leg, reaching into her pouch, she brought out a seal enhanced spray, using its contents on her injuries. She was so very thankful that it seemed to work. But unfortunately, she had to use the entire spray on body to remove it…

Suddenly she was grabbed by the front of her shirt, and picked up, brought face to face with her old comrade. Sakura due to their distance could see her clearly. She had aged, her face and skin so flawless, it was though she was staring at a very life like mask. Hinata's hair was longer she found, going past her shoulders blades.

She was immediately thrown behind her like a light piece of rubbish, Sakura spun and just managed to land on her feet.

"So…let us see…" Hinata said flexing her wrist, Sakura timidly getting into a fighting stance

"LET US SEE HOW YOU **BLEED**!" She shouted activating her bloodline… and leapt upon her target.

'Her life would end…that much I can promise…'' Hinata thought to herself, before she **ripped** into her best friend…

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors ****Note: No more stalling…no more jokes…Next chapter…**

_**The**__** Fight itself…**_

**(Pardon the creepiness of the statement)**

**I sincerely hope that I didn't make too many people nauseous with the torture scene, though hopefully not enough to actually throw up…**

**I added it as a truly horrific type of effect that would harm Shikamaru directly.**

**I would also like for everyone to know something, whilst I certainly do not follow this notion, there is will be no going ****easy for female characters, for example in chapter 6 where Lee actually Hit Hinata fairly hard, these are shinobi , the normal rule of Chivalry does not apply. (But for my female viewers, note I personally follow the 'Don't Hit Girls' rule very strictly , and thus would never dream of striking a female, I humble ask you not to look down on me).**

**Hmmm something has however come to my attention…it seems that I have become unsure what rating my fanfiction actually is...**

**Please for my next chapter or even for this one, please tell me if I am actually writing a T rated or in am in fact writing an M rated, which I promise I did not intend to do. **

**REVIEW!!**


	9. The Bonds We Break

**Authors note: If you a Sakura fan****… (If any of you exist that is XD)…you have been warned…**

**But ****I realise I may have scared several of my viewers from reading my fiction altogether due to my last chapter, but I will **_**not **_**change it into an M rated…**

**Due to the fact that: whilst Hinata**_** is**_** in fact completely insane…well you will have to see won't you? It's very important you read this chapter and the 'Authors Note' in the end.**

The Bonds We Break 

Naruto leaped from roof top to roof top, making all speed to training ground 7, a place where first began his training, the accursed bell test twice, and he even spoken to a timid Hyuuga girl who helped raise his spirit when it was at its utter lowest before fighting her cousin, the Hyuuga prodigy, in the finals of his first Chuunin Exam. He thought she was so odd…she was quiet, well spoken, shy as any girl could ever possibly be, 'a girl of few word' he thought of her, as she used to turn her eyes or look away when he stared at her. But she was not weak…not in the slightest. She was strong and determined, seeking the approval of her father and peers…and him…

But…how did she survive?

Better yet…how the hell wind up in league with the Akutsuki?!

"**How indeed?" **a dark voice said to him, Naruto remembering the last conversation he had with his dark entity within him as clear as a bell toll.

'You knew…didn't you…Kyuubi?' Naruto asked

**The Kyuubi laughed again**

You knew it was her..." Naruto thought, his tone bitter and angry

"**True" Kyuubi said with a chuckle**

'And you kept it from me'

'**Yes'**

'Knowing I missed her more then even Sasuke-teme?' Naruto wanted to know EXACTLY how much the Kyuubi knew

"**True****" **The Kyuubi answering politely, hoping it would aggravate him

'Why…why did you keep it from me, what do you have to gain from all this?' Naruto asking calmly which the Kyuubi though amused found it confusing.

"**To gain? Nothing Brat, I hid it to knowing it would tick you off…however I find myself curious that it hasn't…may I ask why?" **Kyuubi asked, the boy was a wonderful source of anger, being able to let the daemon fox unleash himself at the slightest provocation, remembering all the times where he had given Naruto the power to slay thousands in a heartbeat. But he found this new stoic variation quite unsatisfying.

'I'm not getting angry at you Kyuubi…because I may need your help right now" Naruto thought

"**Hmm when have you willingly ever asked for my help brat, other then the time with the Uchiha?" **Kyuubi having let curiosity remove his sense of amusement.

'Hinata may have become too strong for me to handle alone' Naruto thought, his mental voice quiet

"**But at the same time…you don't want my help, I ****can sense it brat, your feelings towards the Hyuuga girl may get you killed" **Kyuubi said with a dark sense of calmness

'I…'Naruto thought before pausing…the truth was, he didn't know what to do, killing Hinata was completely out of the question, stopping her may be an issue as he wasn't sure he could control or prevent the Kyuubi from going too far

"**Is that what is bothering you? Then let me just make it clear brat…I will not kill the Hyuuga" **Kyuubi said with a grin that Naruto could practically sense

'Liar' Naruto thought with a frown

The Kyuubi laughed loudly, **"Far enough I give you my word, if I harm the Hyuuga girl more then needed or you want, I will allow you to ask your perverted Sensei to increase the durability of the seal on you that holds me"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he was making a deal with a daemon, fantastic…

'Deal' he thought, increasing his speed, hoping he made it in time

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata leapt, Sakura immediately sent a fist aimed for her face.

With lightning quick reflexes, landed and she crouched low, bringing her under her arm, to get a clear angle of Sakura's body, pulling back she focussed a bit of her chakra into palm, manipulated it slightly, and struck the lower area of Sakura's rib cage. She screamed loudly, clutching her side gingerly, allowing her pain to move her legs in a random direction away from Hinata. She had never seen a strike like that before, even for a Hyuuga, this was new.

"One must love the feeling of progress, don't you?" Hinata said smiling and narrowing her eyes "You can train and become your muscles as much as possible Sakura, you should know, there is no real way to protect your _nerves,_ I thought you were aware that?_" _she said with a sense of foreboding

Her talent as a medic returning, she was able to understand what happened. Hinata was able to bypass skin and muscle tissue using her Juukin, then add another element of her training to attack further levels of a body's structure. Sakura could feel that no bruise had formed and the nerves were undamaged, and her organs untouched, making her visually unharmed.

"However, you don't think I am going to kill you with just that do you Sakura?" Hinata said with her head tilted slightly, her deadly grin spoke of a future of unending pain.

"It's only begun…" she charged again with unnatural quickness.

The two engaged in dual, Sakura punching and kicking with all her ability, using feints, spinning and attacking from unseen angles, flurries, and even using the nerve confusion techniques that her Medical Sensei taught her, but apparently it was no where near enough. Hinata simply weaved in and out of her attacks as though Sakura were moving in slow motion. Her smile unchanged, looking at her with those piercing eyes, silently judging her, and weakening her resolve. And so far, Hinata had not retaliated once, not using that debilitating style of attack against her.

Sakura attempted a side kick, which Hinata simply ducked, seeing this; she brought her other leg in an attempt to hit her face during her crouched position. Hinata moved a few steps back evading it completely. Using the leg she just attacked with, she landed, spun around and used her chakra to rebound herself quickly at Hinata who stood further away, charging a punch she delivered a right uppercut, coming from bottom right, travelling to her own top left in a diagonal swing, again Hinata evading easily. Bringing her left arm back she punched forward. Hinata finally making contact as she moved Sakura's fist to the right using her hand, making the attack miss. Sakura pulled her arm back and fell backwards onto the ground, her arms catching her and spreading her legs, she span quickly to force Hinata to evade by moving backwards. Bringing her legs back to the ground, she leapt and attempted to strike from the air. Hinata catching her descending right arm from the side and grabbing with both hands, slamming her on the ground, before bringing her foot up casually and smashing it down where Sakura's head had been before she rolled and then leapt back to a safe position. Sakura saw the ground beneath Hinata's foot having broken and cracked.

Sakura's training as a chuunin told her to take use of the advantage before you, and take consideration of any traps which you may be leading yourself into. Thinking that close distance could potentially be hazardous; she focussed her titanic strength into her fist and punched the ground she was standing on. The sudden fissures and tons of earth breaking beneath her, Hinata quickly moved into a safer distance a few metres away. Leaving a few metres distance between her and Sakura.

"Sakura…do you honestly believe these _**antics**_ are an effective means of battle? Didn't you see your superior, Rock Lee using just this and still fail? You have to change your tactics…" Hinata said in a condescending manner, putting her bloodline off as a clear message that Sakura was not worth using it against, she spotting this clearly.

"I'll do just that" Sakura thought, reaching into her pouch and pulling several Kunai out and throwing them at Hinata.

Hinata raised her hand and the semi-invisible shield formed around her, occasionally becoming visible as the kunai struck her. She noticed that each of the kunai had small purple pouches attached to them, and on impact these tore, spreading tiny square sheets of paper surrounding her. Activating her byakugan she realised they were tiny explosive tags her eyes looking at Sakura who had the appropriate hand sign

'Interesting' Hinata thought to herself as Sakura activated her ability

"**KAI!!"**the simultaneous explosion of the millions of tiny tags engulfing Hinata in a pillar of flame.

Sakura looking at thick black smoke that was rising exactly where Hinata was standing "I am so sorry Hinata…" she said sadly, walking up to it…

Then Sakura heard something…starting quiet before becoming louder…

Laughter

A loud, disturbingly happy, spine-chilling laughter

"Sakura you _truly_ must stop thinking your enemies are dead so quickly"

The smoke clearing, revealing a completely unharmed Hinata with an Akutsuki robe, who didn't move from her spot, which according to the burns on the ground, her attack didn't so much as touch, she watched as she lifted right hand, and faced its back at Sakura

"My turn…" Hinata said quietly clicking her fingers, Sakura saw a slight blue spark appear above her forefinger, opening her hands slightly, the energy grew, which almost looked like lightening, spinning her hand in the air above her slightly as though to provoke it further she brought her right hand horizontally across her body reaching to her left, before quick moving it to her right in a wave, sending the attack at her

The huge almost 13 foot high wave of crackling energy travelled with unnatural speed, Sakura leaping up in attempt to avoid it, but the wave caught her before she could have even possibly tried to evade it. She roared in pain. It was sheer agony. Every nerve in her entire body felt it. It felt like the collection of all the worst pains she had ever suffered in her life times a thousand, and it felt like it would last an eternity. Her mouth opened, she howled and cried, she could practically feel the energy dancing in her widely open mouth, but she could also feel it in on her arms, legs, chest, eyes…no part of her was not touched by the matrix of chakra that was travelling around her.

As she fell down to the earth again, it felt as though she was in an anguish filled cloud as it surrounded her as she landed on the hard earth, and involuntarily rolled onto her back. Her pain made her muscle's spasm uncontrollably, actually lifting her limbs off the ground as the attack's near ending insisted on doing more damage to her. She thanked kami when it finally ended, lying on her back, her limbs and fingers in very random positions, she not having the will power to right them, simply enjoying the fact that it ended. Tears travelled town Sakura's face and somehow her mouth was in the form of an open misshapen smile, her hair a mess and her forehead protector lying somewhere away from her, coming loose as she suffered.

"You enjoyed the **pain** didn't you?" Hinata said walking to her side, a large grin forming on her face, "Good, I live to please…" She hissed quietly, reaching down to pick her up from the front of her red shirt bringing her face to face, seeing Sakura's tears travelling down her cheeks.

"Oh don't _cry_ Sakura" Hinata said softly in mock sympathy "I will give you so much **more…"**

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Stop Brat"** the Kyuubi said suddenly, making Naruto halt before entering the forest.

'Why stop?' he thought impatiently

"**There seems to be chakra strings cutting off our path, it would debilitate you if you passed them" **The Kyuubi said looking at the thick network of Chakra which formed a web throughout the tree lined path leading to Training ground 7

'So, how do we get through?!' Naruto he said mentally, again with impatience, worrying for the current conditions of both Sakura and Hinata.

The Kyuubi thought about it for a few moments before coming to an idea

"**Use my Chakra, gather the cloak around ****yourself"** The Kyuubi said simply

'WHAT, NOW!?' Naruto roared in his thoughts

"**It's the only way brat, my chakra does not get effected as easily as yours, it will protect you for a time, and can simply regenerated when you need it"**

Kyuubi thought

"Will you go back into you cage after I am through it…?"

"…**And return when you need me, yes****…" **The Kyuubi said with a trace of boredom at his speed of thought, and his predictable way of thinking.

"Fine…" first looking around that no-one was near, he looked straight at the forest and closed his eyes.

All the things that happened to him. All the looks, the laughs, the insults, the isolation came flooding back from his memory, each giving him more and more anger with every image. He remembered all the enemies who he had come to loath in his time as a Shinobi. Opening his eyes, which saw everything with a slight red hue before returning to normal, looking at the forest, seeing the thick net of Chakra for himself, looking at his clawed fingers, he formed a fist, ignoring the pain of his pointed nails tearing into his palms.

'I am ready' he thought and leapt into the forest, tearing apart the chakra strings and travelled to his location

"**Good, then go****" **Kyuubi said with a grin, he wasn't going to tell the brat this, but he did find it quite interesting when his voice turned into the fiery variation, wondering where he got it from, not from him anyway**…**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's head jerked painfully to the left, as she felt Hinata's fist collide with it.

Spitting up more blood she had done during the last few punches in the face.

Her situation had not gotten any better. Forgoing using her Juukin, Hinata had simply reduced to attacking her with usual taijitsu, not that it made it any less painful, her punches causing bruises and knocking the wind out of her with every blow. Sakura could barely walk straight, let alone fight back, the effect of Hinata's nerve jitsu still showing signs of effect on her. Hinata punched her in the stomach, making her double, before quickly following with a leg sweep to the back of her feet, and before Sakura landed, driving the point of her elbow into her chest and point of her knee into her back. Sakura screamed in pain again, before Hinata kicked her off her leg. Sakura on all fours, tasting the very familiar taste of iron in her mouth, coughing more blood onto the ground in front of her.

Hinata walked up to her again.

"My My, Sakura, after three years, you _still_ are the useless medic hiding behind your teammates. Regardless how much you study and who you study under, you are still USELESS!!" Hinata shouted, kicking her roughly in the ribs, making Sakura whimper in pain. "GET UP!!!" Hinata roared, staying where she was, out of sheer boredom allowing Sakura to stand, slowly massaging her much bruised and broken chest

"Tell you what Sakura, in the interest of fairness, I am a Hyuuga after all, I will allow you **one** swing at me" Hinata said with a sadistic smile, pointing with one finger at her left cheek.

Sakura couldn't ask for a better moment to occur.

Instantly she pulled her right hand back, putting her chakra into her fist to make it a hundred times stronger, she aimed for Hinata's face. Sakura was pleased at finally managed a solid blow against her past friend, striking fully against her left cheek, Hinata's head jerking back slightly. But Sakura's look changed from desperate satisfaction, into confusion as the damage and effect which would normally follow such a blow did not occur. Hinata grinned, unbeknown to Sakura; had sent a chakra string to sever her chakra at her elbow, cutting the flow and thus the strength of the ability itself. Hinata moved her left eye to stare at Sakura, just above her fist, which was still connected against her face.

"Did you _actually_ think I would allow you to use your strength against me, after seeing what it did? You really are an appalling Chuunin of Konoha Sakura…" Hinata said in arrogant disdain, moving her head away, and her sadistic smile having not removed or changed. "By the way, **that** one was free…" Hinata raising her right thumb and wiping away the thin trickle of blood travelling down the side of her lip. Sakura, perhaps taking advantage of her brief pause, pulled her first hand back to her side, now charging her left fist and sending it at Hinata's chest.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and connected chakra strings between the tips of her fingers, making a snare trap for Sakura's fist, cutting it before the impact. The chakra in Sakura's hand having sliced to ribbons and fading away before the she caught it.

Sakura stared at horror at the futility of her attack, wondering if she was completely helpless now, as Hinata's face bore a tired expression "I thought I told you only the previous one was free?" she said, finding Sakura's ability to fight as pointless as the Root ANBU she had fought yesterday. Her disinterest increased when Sakura punched with the first hand Hinata had disabled, catching it easily, before she spread her arms wide horizontally before pulling her leg back at her chest and kicking Sakura in the jaw sending her into the air, quickly moving forward, Hinata grabbed her head by the same jaw line she had kicked and brought Sakura's skull hard into the ground making the earth crack. Hinata slowly rotated her head as to grind it further then it was possible before letting go and grabbing her front, and tossing her like a rag doll a few metres away.

"This has become DULL SAKURA, FIGHT ME PROPERLY!!!" Hinata roared, she wanted a fight to a death…but this seemed so **one sided** that she had _almost_ lost interest.

Sakura was just able to lift her head, fully aware of the vast amounts of blood travelling down her face, before moving her aching body into a sitting position, looking at her most previously disabled hand. She gathered some chakra, staring in wonder as it had apparently been cut into several pieces…though still attached to her hand…Gathering some of her healing energy, she was able to regenerate and pull together the strands of chakra, making her hand usable again, looking at Hinata, hoping she didn't make any action towards her to interrupt her healing, but she had yelled about wanting a fight, so she assumed she would wait for her to make the move first.

Healing both hands took almost three minutes, ridiculously long for a medic for her ability, but the damage on her first disabled hand had been so extensive, Sakura had to heal it in sections, and do it _slowly_, before moving onto her damaged parts of her body, she discovered that several of her ribs were broken, understanding the reason she couldn't stand properly, and also discovered that she didn't have the time, stamina or chakra to heal everything…

Standing resolutely with a look of determination, she managed to heal herself just enough to continue the fight,

Hinata smiled darkly "Good Sakura, stand proud in your final hour" she said ominously

She wanted a change of tactics, Sakura recalled, who had something planned…

Smashing the ground, making large pointed rocks appear around her like a flower folding inwards, she put chakra into her foot and kicked the large jagged rock in front of her, making it fly at Hinata

Hinata's eyes widened and quickly moved to evade left, the rock smashing the area she was standing, embedding itself into the earth like a spike

Sakura continued this route and smashed rocks at Hinata at quick successions, Hinata having to evade each. The air was full of projectiles which Hinata knew could with relative ease take her head off, shatter bones into dust and destroy vital organs. She moved quickly, weaving in and out of the rock hail. But then Sakura sent two at a time, one large and the other small, roughly the size of a medicine ball. Hinata only seeing the biggest threat and not the small rock hiding behind it, without her Byakugan active…the smaller struck home right onto the right side of her body, causing a loud series of cracks to ring in the air. Her face contorted slightly, her right arm hanging freely at her side, unable to move it anymore; she unleashed her strings with left hand, effortlessly slicing through the rock storm being thrown at her, before forming a seal one handed to create the near invisible field around her again. She looked at Sakura who was _smiling_, that rekindled the raw seething hatred within Hinata, and she activated her bloodline and looked at the damage within her.

"Three broken ribs, a broken collar bone, shoulder and forearm, very interesting Sakura, so you do have some fight left in you…" Hinata said looking at the Pink haired Kunoichi before her with malice. Moving her remaining mobile hand to her own damaged body parts, she healed them quickly. The searing pain becoming a nuisance, her training allowing her to seal off her nerves at will if needed, but she found that it was not quite possible to seal them off, but rather slow down the electrical activity of the nerves themselves, meaning she felt less pain over a longer distance of time.

According to her eyes, her bones reformed and the smashed pieces coming together to form her collar bone, shoulder and the bones in her entire arm again. She rotated her shoulder, moved her arm and flexed her fingers, pleased with the extent of medical Jitsu she knew. Apparantly Itachi was a missing-nin of many talents, and he deemed it important enough to teach her all the aspects of medicine he knew, fortunately she grasped the concept in a few months…

"Lets continue" Hinata said with a frown and charged, quickly approaching her target, 'I have played for far to long…it is time to end this' she thought bitterly, Sakura began sending rocks flying at her, now preferring to keep at a distance and fight, realising that close range was not an option, 'Her funeral' Hinata thought. Boulder after boulder was thrown at Hinata as she ran towards Sakura, and time and again each were destroyed by her chakra strings which formed a web like sphere around her, not so much as a pebble reached her.

As she closed in to her, Sakura's eyes widened in fear bringing her hands back in a fighting position. Hinata moved in close, Sakura sending a charged punch, which Hinata using her strings sliced at the elbow, and grabbed the forearm, Sakura then sending her right, her old friend reacted the same with this arm as well. Grabbing both forearms, Hinata savagely broke them at the elbow, bending her arm upwards, whilst moving her forearms down. Sakura closed her eyes and screamed loudly in anguish, before Hinata moving her right hand, grabbed onto Sakura's face and released the strings, cutting every last Chakra path in her body, just leaving her chakra core and connection to her head unharmed so she can finish it herself…

Sakura gasped, her eyes open and wider then ever, as she lost all the strength in her body and dropped to her knees, having complete inability to move any part of her body, the pain in her elbows not diminishing at all. Hinata loomed over her, a metre away, looking down in contempt

"Rejoice, Sakura, no longer will you plague the ranks of the Shinobi who fought and died valiantly within Konoha's long history. No longer will you **mock** the name Kunoichi, and no longer…will you make Naruto-kun suffer…" Hinata whispered, as though giving a prisoner their last rights before their inevitable execution.

"Why…WHY ARE YOU…DOING THIS!?!" Sakura screamed through her suffering, her tears flowing, barely having the strength to move, but retaining her ability to speak, knowing that death may be closer then ever before…

Hinata flinched…

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, not believing what she had just heard "Why…you do not know…Why Sakura?" Hinata whispered, her previous mask like emotionless face gone, replaced by utter confusion. Her gaping mouth slowly contorting, her teeth tightly clenched together, fuelled by a ferocious hatred, she gripped Sakura's head from both left and right side with her hands, her nails digging into her skin and unleashed the nerve damaging lightening again lifting her off the ground completely.

Sakura screamed in unholy agony…

The matrix of static like chakra reaching an intensity that slowly began burning her. Sakura's eyes had gone white at the energy passing through her head. Hinata, holding her for two minutes straight, knew it would have killed her if she left it on a minute longer and stopped it dropping her to her knees again, grabbing her shirt she brought her face to face.

The Akutsuki saw that the sides of Sakura's head had burned horribly, nearly covering one eye, and extending from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her chin, leaving a 3 inch space horizontally, half of her left eye, and the whole of her right eye untouched by the attack, as well as leaving her pink hair intact. Hinata's face was of utter rage.

"We were close friends Sakura…we knew each other's dreams and secrets. I had just passed the Chuunin exams, I was so happy for ONCE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!! But you remember what happened, correct? We got given 'The Mission' before I could even return home…" she whispered tears travelling down her face at the memory.

"I remember all the missions I had gotten with the 'Konoha 11' up to that day, we protected each other, in the way only truly close friends could. I was so happy Sakura…" pausing in her story to control her voice on account of passing tears "MY FATHER ACCEPTED ME, I FELT GOOD ABOUT MYSELF!!!…everything was perfect…and then…" Hinata paused again her eyes widening in anger "I remember Sakura, I remember…I told you my deepest secret of them all…more then my simple crush…I thought you would be happy for me, but you…" Her anger intensifying perhaps even higher

"YOU **RUINED** MY LIFE!!! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FUTURE!! MAKING ME SUFFER FOR **THREE** YEARS IN ISOLATION AS I YEARNED FOR **DEATH**!!!" Hinata bellowed shaking violently Sakura back and forth, her tears rapidly travelling down her face and slapping Sakura once hard around the face

"**HOW COULD YOU LET ME DIE?!!!" **Hinata roared punching Sakura hard in the side of her jaw, making her head snap painfully to the right, but not enough to break her neck. Hinata's fingerless gloves having already torn a while ago; the punch making her now exposed knuckles dark. She moved her right arm to the side, after flexing her wrist slightly, instantly a metal sheen sound followed, revealing her hidden weapon.

It was two long blades, both almost two feet in length, and an inch and a half away from each other. The edge on the top, razor thin and sharp, the lower edge parallel her to her palm, was in the shape of to bladed teeth.

Hinata pointed the wrist blades at the centre of Sakura's face, seven inches in front where her eyes were, and pulled back in a straight line, preparing to ram the blades through her skull. Feeding her murderous intent and chakra into the blade, making it glow an eerie dark purple.

"I'm…sor…ry…"Sakura said in a whisper, the burning pain hindering her ability to speak.

"_**SORRY' **_**WILL NOT GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE!!!"** Hinata shouted, pulling back fully, her own teeth bared

Sakura closed her one usable eye, and waited for the inevitable…

Hinata waited, finally her vengeance was here, but she found it was far more painful then she had expected. But wanted it finally complete, this one person before her, was the sole reason for her three year suffering, who alone meant she could never again have a normal life

With a roar of pure hatred;

She attacked…

A moment passed…

Her eyes were frozen, her bared teeth reduced to an expression of utter incomprehension. Her weapon still attached to her, she stared at Sakura as she finished her movement…

She struck air.

She had disappeared.

Her Bloodline inactive, she didn't see what exactly happened as she still stood poised and looked at the empty patch of land where she had Sakura on her knees, and was so close to decapitation.

Looking up slightly, she saw that Sakura was still alive, and she was being held by a normal yet strangely familiar shinobi…with their back turned to her…she saw that his clothes were black and orange, his Kunai pouch on his belt behind him and his Hatai-ate straps flowing gently in the breeze, his hair was spiky and blond...

No…it couldn't be…

"Hinata"

Her eyes widened, her mouth closed slowly and she retracted her blades into its forearm sheath. She moved her hand silently to dry her tears with the cloth she had dried her sisters with, before returning it into her coat's inner pocket. Her arms at her side, unsure of what action to take…but his voice had almost not changed at all, for three years it still was the same uplifting hyperactive sound she had a child's love on for so many years ago. Slowly she turned around 'So he has changed' was her first thought, her mind suddenly unable to register what emotion to use at this moment in time and space, where other moments allowed her to think logically and decisively, she found herself at a loss for the first time in an age.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, looking into the face of the man standing a few metres away from her, who once was the sole focus for her strength and determination.

She found herself perhaps instinctively or even unknowingly, but regardless gradually walking, coming to a foot away from him and looking clearly at the peaceful blue eyes she saw so many times in her dreams and nightmares, during the first year in captivity.

The two stared at each other, time seemed to slow or even stop in that one instant, each able to see face of the other clearly. Hinata slowly reached a hand out to him resting on his face; he didn't respond, just looked at her quietly. Her fingers traced his whiskered cheeks and ran her fingers gently over his features, before using both hands to get a clearer picture that this, here and now, was **reality**.

She slowly let her fingers then run through his blond hair, running her thumb across his Hatai-ate, which she had held many times in the past. Finally experimenting and gently grasping his shoulders to determine his physical growth. He had trained arduously, his muscle tone was clear of that fact. Before returning one of her palm less gloved hands, keeping her left on his cheek

"You have become so handsome Naruto-kun" she whispered to him, her face not showing any immediate emotion.

He said nothing, his face an expression of sad realisation, as he softly put his hand on hers and gently pried it off him but retaining a hold on it close to him, "Hinata-Chan…why are you doing this?" he asked calmly, using 'chan' she found it oddly comforting before she broke eye-contact and looking at his chest.

"She left me all alone Naruto-kun…I suffered things even _you_ could not even begin to understand because of her, and I am not as _merciful_ as you are" she said bitterly

Naruto gently lifted her chin to look at her eyes

"I am not asking you to forgive her, but just ignore what she did, Hinata-chan" he said calmly

She slapped his hand away

"She left me Naruto-kun! She left me to **die** without coming to my aid!" she said forcefully, she couldn't find it inside her to shout at him "You left me too…You promised me and you _lied_" she whispered hoarsely looking away, tears flowing down her cheek

In her head, she tried repeating over and over in her head that he was an enemy…that she had to hate him…

"I looked for you, for a long time, even after the search was called off and the missions cancelled" Naruto said quietly

She could see lies and deceit as easy as seeing another limb. He was not lying…not that mattered…

"That is not important Naruto-kun, it is too late. I have sworn Allegiance to the Akutsuki and their ideals" She said quietly taking a step back

Naruto's face turned into one of sadness

"Why?" Naruto asked in a faint whisper

"To make myself stronger…to kill the one who made me suffer" after a moments thought she chuckled bitterly "Almost makes me sound like Sasuke doesn't it?" she said with a slight grin before forming the same emotionless mask she had, her tears still visible.

Naruto's face didn't change. She looked on with saddened silence at the Hyuuga before him, at the girl he used to know. Who he would talk laugh, train and go on missions with. The same girl who used to stutter and bring her fingers together, looking back on it, he realised how cute those gestures were. She was quite comfortably the kindest girl he had ever met in his entire life, which in turn could do no wrong, would never turn on her friends and above all, **Never** give up. But this was heart breaking, it was as though the kind little girl he knew had been forced to change into something she wasn't, and forced to do things she would never dream of doing, but regardless carried them out on threat of some torture or punishment. And now after just three years, this was the Hinata that was left…

'So Shikamaru was right…she has changed' he thought

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked slowly

"I am going to _finish_ what I started…" Hinata said in a forced whisper

"Then does that make me your enemy Hinata-chan?" he asked calmly

She looked at him with piercing eyes; "If you stand in my way…" her intent to kill growing"…**yes**"she hissed, charging forward and struck with her opened palm aimed his chest, her face filled with a manic anger. Naruto still smiled as she closed in, moving carefully, he pushed her arm at the forearm evading her attack completely. Hinata looking on in shock at the same technique she had used against Hanabi. Bringing himself close, she collided against his chest her face almost four inches away from his, he moved his free right hand to gently remove a strand of hair out of her face, smiling at her kindly.

"The life of a murderer isn't for you" Naruto said sincerely

"STAY QUIET!" Hinata finally managed to shout, backing off and placing a hand to her head.

Naruto walked up quickly and held her face in his hands, making her look at him. "Hinata-chan, **please** **stop this**, you are back and you are home, all you need to do is just live the way _you_ want, are the bonds you made with each of us meaningless to you now?" he asked calmly.

Hinata wished above all else to simply agree with his wishes, to stay this way with him forever, but her underlying motive returned and she shrugged him away before looking angrily back at him "I **cannot** forgive and I **cannot** be stopped... I have **no** bonds left to this place" Hinata said angrily "You are not my target _yet_, Naruto-kun, Sakura is, its best if you stood aside for the time being…I'll kill you soon enough" She said slowly turning to where her prey was.

"Well…that's going to be a problem" he said suddenly grinning, which caught Hinata by surprise

"Because…_**I'm**__ the clone_" Naruto said smiling

Spinning her head around to where Sakura lay, she found to her utter discontent that she was gone, and the one holding her, who must have been the original, had disappeared as well. Apparently, Lee and Neji were carried to safety, as she whisked her head around and looked at the Naruto clone before her.

"I'm sorry…" he said with a sad smile and 'poofed' into smoke, leaving Hinata alone in the clearing.

She looked around slowly, before turning and activating her Byakugan, seeing that all three had been carried to an area of safety. She didn't follow after them, but moved to collect her straw hat, before looking at the forest that Naruto had just escaped through.

"So we _are_ enemies then, Naruto-kun?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The knowledge appeared to him, making his heart feel so very heavy…

Almost missing a step but gathering himself quickly.

Traveling at top speed, his cloak deactivated at the knowledge. He carried Sakura who was stirring slightly in his arms. Neji and Lee were in the arms of clones as they traveled to the Hospital where Baachan would be at this time. The invisible strings had all faded away apparently.

'What happened to her?' he thought to herself 'It was like the original Hinata is dead and buried inside her…' he thought as Sakura opened her one useable eye slightly and looked at the one carrying her

"Na...ru…to…" Sakura whimpered

"Shut up" Naruto said harshly. Not wanting to hear anything she had to say, but caring slightly that she had such extensive injuries. It looked like the sides of her face had 2nd degree burns on them.

"Na...ru…to…" Sakura whimpered again

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" He shouted, looking at her, refusing to forgive her for what she did to Hinata, regardless of her current condition.

"**Why did you even bother going?" **a voice said within him

'I don't have the time to talk to you right now either,' Naruto thought dismissively

"**Humph, how very anti-climatic…you didn't even use me…you came, talked a little, gathered your teammates and left. Like a **_**true**_** shinobi…" **the Kyuubi said sarcastically

'Be quiet… Naruto thought

"**But she does want the pink one dead…so why not finish it and give the Hyuuga what she wants? She may stop and you will rid yourself of **_**this **_**irritation"** Kyuubi growled, indicating the girl in his arms.

Naruto looked at Sakura who had fallen unconscious again. Realizing how much she didn't matter to him anymore, how he didn't feel the slightest attraction, how even calling her 'friend' sounded almost out of place now…but still not wanting to end her life…he didn't kill his comrades or otherwise.

"**Well I guess all is well…things from know on are going to be quite **_**interesting**_** anyway…"** the Kyuubi laughed loudly

Naruto narrowed his eyes…

Interesting…no…not by a long shot

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Choji headed to the room Shikamaru was staying, Ino carrying flowers and Choji a bag of chips.

"Oh Choji I forgot something, remembering she had left her bag filled with some of Shikamaru's things, namely a travelling Shogi set and some pictures of their team, definitely NOT ones of the Suna Amazon, in the waiting room on the first floor. She separated from Choji claiming that she would take the elevator.

Choji continued to walk towards Shikamaru's room, wondering if his best friend had woken up yet. Pulling open a bag of his favorite flavored chips and began eating. Unfortunately, much to Ino's distaste and constant reminders and tips for losing weight, he was a comfort eater, with Shikamaru incapacitated; he had no choice in the matter. Moving to open the door of his room as quietly as possible, just in case if he _had_ recovered, and decided to celebrate by taking a nap…it was so his **thing**…

Choji's eyes widened at the fact that first: His friend was mobile and very much awake. Second: that he was currently, and rather **graphically**, making out with Temari. She noticing he had entered with one eye, not stopping her current 'situation' moved her hands off Shikamaru's face and unknown to him, moved her forefingers at first pointing up, in a 90 degree angle past his ears, pointing at the wall, casting a quick mental jitsu so he wouldn't hear what was happening in the room outside the immediate area of the bed he was lying on. Choji looked away uncomfortably, leaning half his body at an angle to peer down the hospital hall, for any sign of Ino, who would **certainly** scream and rage at this.

"Temari-san" Choji said as though to stop her, knowing she could hear him whilst Shikamaru couldn't.

Temari put a finger up in a wait sign and continued kissing the Nara.

Choji looking down the hall uneasily, faintly hearing the clicking of the knee length boots Ino wore on a casual occasion.

"Temari-san!" he repeated in a panic at the war about to start in Shikamaru's room

Temari waved up and down with one hand irritatingly, and continued her make out session…mentally laughing at the poor Akimichi boy trying to warn her of the hot- headed Yamanaka heading down the hall she could easily hear, grabbing the hair-tie she had removed earlier and fixing Shikamaru's hair into his normal pineapple shape, without stopping her actions. It would be better if she prevented Ino seeing his **Immense** hotness, as Temari judged, would fall for him in an instant if he did have his hair down…

"Oh no…" Choji whined

"**WHAT THE HELL?!?"** Ino roared at the scene before her

Temari finally pulling herself off Shikamaru's lips with a very sly grin on her face, Shikamaru blinking a few times to clear his vision from the VERY enjoyable, 2 hour, experience, 'Kami Temari has a lot of Stamina, not that it is a bad thing' he thought to himself before looking to his left at the commotion, only just noticing Choji standing there and Ino inaudibly yelling at him. "Why can't I…" Shikamaru started before turning to look at Temari who looked at him with a wide smile on her face "…hear anything...troublesome" he said with laugh and cancelled the Jitsu on his ears. Hearing the ending of what Ino had to say.

"…SO DISGUSTING, GET OFF HIM!!!" Ino roared, now red in the face.

Temari, obeying slowly moving to the opposite side of the bed to Ino

Ino rushing up to her teammate as though Temari had hurt him.

"How dare you take advantage of him when he's recovering!??" She yelled at the older Kunoichi who was standing with her hands on her hips with a blinding sense of pride.

"Please, I take advantage of him **every** time we are in the same _room" _Temari said with a grin thinking back to the time at the Nara dinner table when she subtly stroked Shikamaru's leg with her foot under the table a few times causing him to shuffle uncomfortably in his seat, his parents oblivious as his mother yelled at him for not keeping still. Shikamaru similarly remembering other such instances, rolled his eyes the way she found looked quite cute on him.

"But in a way, it's sad…" Temari said in a sympathetic tone

"What is!?" Ino shouted

"I just feel sorry you just can't seem to get yourself a man, it is truly _tragic_" she said with a smile and shook her head, finding Ino all too simple and quite frankly…fun…to annoy.

Ino's head jerked slightly and was about to yell before Shikamaru interrupted

"Wait…I just remembered something…" he said looking at Ino

"What?" Ino asked curiously

"Ino…You were there with me in the flower shop!"

All eyes turned to her

"No I wasn't!" she shouted

"Yes you were!" he shouted indignantly

"NO I WASN'T!" she bellowed

"Ino, we both were affected by the jitsu, and we both fell to the ground" Shikamaru said now calmly looking at her.

"YOU WERE THERE!?!" Temari walked up and lifted Ino off the ground, Choji walking forward to prevent anything happening

"Temari drop her!" Shikamaru intervened, Temari agreed, harshly dropping Ino on the ground.

"But…I was at home!" she said looking up in a panic

"But Ino, you are the only one with a shift that day, and your store doesn't close until about 10 pm…and you said you left at 8 pm……" Choji said quietly, not wanting to take sides, but voicing a question he carried since she made her claim of location.

"I…" Ino unable to prove anything as Temari stared death at her. Fortunately for her, the Hokage walked into the room and looked from face to face before looking at the awake Shikamaru

"Good to see you awake Shikamaru" smiling at the return of an elite Konoha Shinobi back into her ranks

"Hokage-sama, this **bitch** was there the night Shikamaru got hit" Temari spat

Tsunade looked at the kunoichi on the ground and gently helped her up, and looked at her calmly.

"But Hokage-sama…I…I don't remember anything!!" Ino cried; scared at what would happen to her, betrayal was usually given the death sentence in Konoha…

Tsunade looked at her, smiling sympathetically, before curiously narrowing her eyebrows and placing the tip of her forefinger, carefully avoiding scratching the girl's skin with her nail before putting her hand back into her pocket. "She is telling the truth", Tsunade said smiling at her, and leaned out of the door "HEY PERV, GET YOUR FAT **ASS** IN HERE!!" she roared startling everyone else in the room, the sounds of wooden slippers moving fast, meant the arrival of the frog sage who arrived at the door. Temari saw that his face had a large bandage covering his left cheek, knowing full well who gave him it and watched the Hokage motion her head at Ino.

Jiraiya looked at her and tilted his head slightly, before rolling his eyes. Bringing out a thin piece of paper, he got a brush and quickly made a seal and placed it on Ino's forehead, it burned without hurting her. Ino blinked with glazed eyes before stumbling, Choji catching her as she fell, she moved a hand to her face she opened her eyes again and whispered "I remember now…"

Shikamaru knew his friend would be ok so got onto more important matters "Hokage-sama, the one who did this to us was Hyuuga Hinata, and she has joined the Akutsuki…and it is also possible that other members of their organization are close if not in the village as well" Shikamaru said remembering Itachi not telling him of his location "Naruto has already gone to intercept her in Training ground 7"

Tsunade's eyes widened and Jiraiya's narrowed and looked away. Knowing what the girl meant to his loud mouth student...and more importantly what the Kyuubi meant to the Akutsuki if Naruto got captured.

"All right, I am hereby declaring a grade B security breach, alert all available shinobi that a member of the Akutsuki has infiltrated Konoha," Tsunade said to Choji, the only truly mobile Konoha shinobi in the room besides her and Jiraiya.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" putting Ino in a chair and rushing out of the room.

Ino was still slightly dazed and so couldn't leave, but when Shikamaru attempted to get up…

"You are not going anywhere!" Temari and Tsunade said in Unison, Temari looking with a grin at the Hokage, Tsunade giving one back.

Shikamaru folded his arms irritatingly

"Hokage-sama I wish to aid everyone…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" a voice shouted down the hall way

Everyone looking at the door, Shizune arriving and looking startled.

"Naruto-kun arrived at the hospital reception with Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura, and he claimed they had just fought the Akutsuki, Hyuuga Hinata"

"What is their condition?" Tsunade asked relieved that Naruto had not been defeated but wondered about the others.

"The boys are unconscious, though unharmed, but Sakura…

"Yes?" Tsunade said calmly, though mentally worrying for her young assistant.

"She is alive, but has been struck with an unnatural lightening based jitsu of effects I have never witnessed, and has 2nd degree burns on her face and neck, as well as having several severely broken bones and bruises throughout her entire body" Shizune said with a horrified expression.

Tsunade said nothing as she left the room and followed Shizune to where Sakura was. She saw to her slight relief that Naruto leaned on the wall opposite to the door, arms folded, whose expression was one of anger and frustration, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away, now Sakura had been deposited on a hospital bed and the Hokage had arrived and entered her room.

At first sight of her assistant, even as a seasoned medic nin, Tsunade felt slightly nauseous. The burns were large and travelled down the side of her face, and even reached onto areas of her neck. The burns were so extensive; the damaged areas were broken and cracked. Showing very unusual signs of injury, which were not done by fire or lightening, but an odd variation of Chakra. Not several, but _all_ of her ribs were broken, as were the bones within her arms. Interestingly, her chakra pathways had also been completely severed, by an attack which effects she had seen within the Hyuuga Juukin style of combat, but modified to lengths not even _she_ had before seen.

"Get me some morphine NOW!" Tsunade yelled at Shizune, who brought all the necessary medical equipment for a major surgery.

Tsunade concentrated on healing her dying assistant who was also disturbingly burned, all the while having one question run through her mind.

'Sakura…what did you do?'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Large numbers of Konoha shinobi could easily be seen leaping from roof top to roof top at blistering speeds, searching every inch of the village for a sign of danger, the civilians completely unaware of what was happening.

After 10 hours within an operating room, Tsunade claimed that Sakura would pull through. In the waiting room, were the remaining team ten, (Shikamaru was suffering a case of 'Suna nin'), the entire team Gai, Neji and Lee having no real injuries were healed and discharged relatively quickly, which of course made Gai himself break down into buckets of tears and hugging Lee, and VERY unenthusiastically on his part, Neji.

Ino, Choji and Kakashi, who recently returned from an S-rank mission, all somehow forced Naruto to wait as well, who showed the obvious signs of a sheer lack of interest in his pink haired teammate.

All parties breathed a sigh of relief at Sakura's safety, although Naruto seemed to ignore it, whilst Jounin, Chuunin, and ANBU operatives went in and out, giving reports that all traces of Akutsuki had apparently disappeared. Naruto had sent a clone, meeting Shino on route, to the Hyuuga compound and discovered Hanabi, who Shino had confirmed was under the effects of a powerful sleep inducing Jitsu, and brought her to the hospital to receive genjitsu removal treatment.

Tsunade looked at all the faces of the Jounin and Chuunin before her, before bringing all members of the remaining Konoha 10 to her office in the Hokage tower, Sakura conscious and mobile though still wearing several bandages on her arms, legs, chest, head and face, and having to join Gai-sensai to comfort Lee who believed he had failed in his duty to protect her, Naruto giving a loud grunt of boredom on the matter…

Kiba had returned from his home, completely oblivious to the panic that was raging across the village, having taken care of certain animal related problems…Shikamaru had indeed snuck out, wore his Jounin jacket and usual attire of a dark shirt and trousers. Temari eventually found him and stood beside him, very reluctant and irritated that he left the hospital.

All 10 Konoha, and one Suna, Shinobi stood in a perfect half circle before Tsunade, each preparing to take in every word she said to them. Jiraiya leaning on the wall to her right seemingly concentrating on something out the window.

"Most of you know the crises that has fallen upon Konoha, at this moment an…'enemy' operative…" she said hesitantly looking at her left at Naruto who visually tensed "…has infiltrated the village and has attacked, before leaving without a trace, giving neither motive nor meaning behind their actions" Tsunade said slowly, looking at all the Shinobi present

"Hokage-sama" Kiba said raising a hand "erm…do we know who it is?"

"The _now_ Akutsuki agent…Hyuuga Hinata" she said looking at the member of team 8 with emphasis.

Kiba gasped, his face one of shock, others with similar expressions, Shino jerked his head up, his face though covered up expressing considerable concern.

Before Kiba smiled well naturedly.

"Very funny Hokage-sama, Hinata wouldn't join them"

"If I were joking Inuzuka Kiba, I would be telling you this while I out drinking with your mother like I do every Tuesday, who I must say, can **really** put them away" Tsuande said with a small smile, though slightly irritated that his mother had in fact beaten her at drinking games almost every time, with Tsume laughing "Well at least I can beat the Hokage at something!"

The Animal jitsu user looking mystified at the revelation…"But…"Kiba said in a confused and quiet tone

"Hinata would **not** join them willingly" Shino said with stubbornness that surprised everyone in the room.

"Whether she did or did not Aburame Shino, she has joined them" Tsunade said

"So what now?" Naruto said abruptly

Tsunade looking at him calmly. Knowing that his emotions were severely unbalanced, making the Kyuubi manifest itself at any given moment if pushed in the very slightest.

"I am open to suggestions" she said wisely, looking at the shinobi before her. Not knowing the girl on any level in comparison to those before her, she didn't wish to give any order which would aggravate any of them, **especially **Naruto.

"She is my cousin…Hokage-sama" Neji said quietly at Naruto's left side, looking down with narrowed eyes, "_Regardless_ what she has done up to this point, , and I cannot fatally injure one of my kin…not anymore…especially when it is a miracle she is alive" he said quietly, faintly remembering her dual against her during his first chuunin exam. His usual stoic image softening to near extinction…

"I can't do anything to her, she's my teammate!" Kiba shouted

Several heads nodding

"Who else knows this, Hokage-Sama?" Neji asked, curious of its potential devastating effects on the image of his clan.

"The only ones who know are all currently standing in this room, and I believe I speak for everyone and the Hyuuga clan that it would be best if was kept that way" Tsunade said looking at everyone, she was pleased at the general agreement "So…back on the course of action we need to take…"

"Actually, Hokage-sama…" Neji interrupted politely, "I would like...to know something…" Neji said looking at Sakura intently, who looked back into the same, if slightly more sane, Hyuuga eyes that Hinata had during their dual. "I wish to know the truth, what occurred during the assignment named 'The Mission' and not a recreated scene which Naruto devised to remove the blame from you Sakura-san, I know for a fact you were more involved then you say" he said calmly, Sakura looking uncomfortable at his piercing vision, she found herself suddenly very vulnerable.

"I can't…" Sakura said quietly

"Figures…**coward**" Naruto said harshly, which most of those in the room had ever heard on his voice.

"Stay out of this!" Sakura shouted back looking at Naruto with defiance.

"So you can lie and say how you or Naruto were conveniently unconscious at the time?" Neji injected, knowing that Sakura had something to hide…

"Sakura explain yourself" Tsunade said calmly, suddenly aware that Sakura was nervous about the question and accusation, like many others, she herself simply believed her version of the story but now…but now she was more then just a little curious…

All 11 shinobi present looking at her

"I couldn't help her…" Sakura said before was grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air before being pinned to the wall

"**YOU LIE!!**" Naruto shouted in his voice of fire, his eyes red, teeth pointed and hair resembling a beast. His red aura visible to all, he gripped her throat tighter, making her gasp for air.

"Let her go Naruto-kun" Lee said bravely walking up to him, but froze when Naruto turned to look at him. His facial features changed to accommodate the red chakra leaking off him.

Ino, TenTen and Kiba also looked horrified by the transformation that Naruto was under. His face had half turned into a beast like appearance, his sharp teeth and slit pupils highlighted that much. Temari on her part seemed to be grabbing onto Shikamaru tightly, unknowingly digging her nails into his arm, having seen Gaara transform was one thing, and that was frightening to say the least, but Naruto looked completely demonic and bore a look that screamed 'bloodshed', 'he was right…it _is_ worse…' She thought to herself her face an expression of terror. Shikamaru held her arm in comfort, as he and Neji collectively narrowed their eyes, looking at their friend calmly, yet each faintly remembering scenes of wanton violence that Naruto had committed in such states. Shino looked on silently…knowing Naruto was essentially harmless to his friends…who he could sense Sakura had not been for a fairly long time…

"**I won't, until she tells the truth" **he growled, exhaling slowly, everyone saw that his breath had turned into a red mist.

Jiraiya walked up slowly. Standing a foot away, Naruto looking at his white haired sensei, who's face wore an accepting and resolute visage "Let her go Naruto, is this truly what you want?" he asked calmly

"**IT'S HER FAULT HINATA IS LIKE THIS!!" **Naruto roared the sound of an raging inferno trailing like an echo after his voice, his pointed teeth made obvious to all, making all the new viewers jump and take a few steps back, and Temari holding Shikamaru's left arm tighter, almost trying to hide behind him in an area of safety, her face as well as the other's, having gone pale.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said soothingly, Tsunade simply looking calmly at the scene, hoping she wouldn't have to intervene. Kakashi who stood on near the door also walked up to the other side of Naruto, standing close to his Kyuubi infused past student.

"If she is guilty, she will be dealt with, but for now, let her go Naruto, we will judge her ourselves" Kakashi said patiently, knowing if Naruto went berserk right now, he and Jiraiya wouldn't be able to keep **all **the young Shinobi in the room alive.

Naruto in exhaled and exhaled slowly, the mist slowly forming from his mouth, his mouth open displaying his lethal looking fangs, some in the room recalled, namely Neji, he had used to bite a sound nin's head off. He was very thankful that he didn't fight _this_ Naruto in the Chuunin finals, he would have no hope what so ever in succeeding…

Suddenly Naruto's anger spiked and a tail formed, Naruto growled loudly, Sakura still gasping for air in his grip, still unable to use her colossal strength against him. Then, to her relief and everyone else's, Naruto's Kyuubi state diminished completely, making him drop her to the ground. His facial features returning to normal, his blue eyes returning. Sakura massaged her neck and coughed a few times, before being helped up by her former sensei, standing to look at everyone, with a look of self disgust, Kakashi smiling at her from beneath his mask, she began speaking

"During my mission report…, I told you that Hinata disappeared and I was knocked unconscious…during the fight, we fought the sound nin who were assailing us…." She paused catching her breath, Lee walking up and rubbing her back to give her support, his smile allowed her to continue "The confrontation was going well…and we drastically reduced their numbers, one of which who appeared to be their leader. Naruto attacked him, and last minute he cast a jitsu." She said looking at her Sensei and at each face in the room, finally resting on Naruto's eyes that were turned into slits. "Naruto protected me…and Hinata used her own defence jitsu. The force of the attack blew me back. When I came too, I looked around and saw Hinata lying a few feet away from me. The attack had a sharp wind like jitsu mixed with it, and I saw several deep cuts in her body…I felt so weak…"

"**Coward…**" Naruto added, his teeth bared, Sakura not arguing with him

"Sakura, this was during your time as a practicing Medic-nin was it not?" Neji asked, suddenly curious

Everyone looked expectantly at Sakura who had tears flowing down her eyes

"Yes..." she whispered her voice breaking

Everyone's mouth dropped

"But that was not all…correct…?" Neji asked, his curiosity peaked by how she described it

Sakura said nothing

Naruto's teeth bared at what was about to come

"Well?!" Neji asked harshly activating his Byakugan to see her lies or perhaps discern what happened for himself, also noticing that Naruto's immense sadness behind him knowing what was coming truly damaged him inside…

Shikamaru gasped, everyone looked at him as he muttered to Sakura "You didn't…"

"She did" Naruto said bitterly, wiping his tears away harshly

Neji thought for a second…his eyes widening and baring his teeth at the pink haired traitor before him…

"How…DARE YOU!!" Neji bellowed, finally realizing the truth behind the lies and deceit.

The others unaware looked at the four who seemed to know

"What happened?" Temari asked Shikamaru, who looked her gravely, before looking at Sakura in disgust…

'How could she?'

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note****: Good Enough?**

**Now just to make people start reviewing I am going to say this…**

**I am only going to post the next chapter until I receive at least ****5+ Reviews**** for this one, which is not completely unreasonable if anyone would think about it.**

_**Question**__**: Why I didn't make it an M rated?**_

_**That's right! **_

_**Answer:**__**NOTHING HAPPENS!!!**_

**People, I chose T for a reason, and I ****stick by that reason: That I ****will not**** go into the extreme in **_**any**_** circumstance, but this story is, if anything, a ****High T**** rated but definitely NOT an M rated…**

**(And yes I am talking to the more bloodthirsty of my viewers)**

**I ask everyone ****to politely not jump to any **_**obscure**_** conclusions with my story please…**

**-Khain-**


	10. The Mission

**Authors Note: I do sincerely apologise to anyone who received a heads up that I apparently 'posted' this chapter…truth be told **_**I did**_**…but I was so disappointed with it that I removed it almost an hour later, for good reason trust me…because I added a lot more then there was at first. **

**However enough of my useless rambling… **

**Strap yourselves in Ladies and Gents…**

**Because…here we go…**

The Mission

Naruto was on his balcony looking on to the village he had sworn to protect till his death as its Hokage.

It was late in the evening, the moon in the night sky and the stars could easily be seen hanging above. He had his arms on his sides, standing straight looking up he couldn't help but think of a past mission, when he had seen what looked like a angel dancing on water before him, whilst he was on a mission with team 8.

Staring at the moon, he couldn't help think they looked so very much like something else he had seen earlier during the day.

Her eyes…

So Pure and Perfect.

It was though he didn't know where they started or ended…almost hypnotising him looking at them when she stood close…

Completely Flawless…

He missed her…

The past her.

The one he met recently was a tragic mockery of the one who…

Clenching his fist tightly…

Why was he so very stupid when he was younger?

He trained as a ninja all his life and had quite an accurate perception of the things where hidden to others. He had trained in the academy to be able to see things beyond the normal and perceive its meaning. He trained himself hard every single day to make himself a talented shinobi, and though his fighting prowess was above average, he had a lot to learn with how to see the truth.

She blushed when he looked at her, making her look away. She used to poke her fingers together whenever he was in the room or would talk to her, not realising that she didn't do that towards anyone else…AND SAKURA EVEN TOLD HIM SHE ALWAYS WATCHED HIM!!!

**HOW STUPID WAS HE!?!**

Walking back, up to the wall that stood next to the door leading to his balcony, he repeatedly smashed his head against it, the pain reminding him that he was honest and truly;

The most retarded Shinobi to walk the face of the earth.

Turning back to the railing he gripped it hard, and hung his head. Feeling disgust at the fact he even wore a Shinobi's Hatai-ate, half wanting to rip it off his head and toss it away, giving up his career as a ninja of the leaf. But he made a promise, a _long_ time ago, and he vowed to see it though to the end; become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen.

Hating the irony of it…

The greatest shinobi of the village;

Who couldn't even see a girl actually liked him.

But instead chased another girl who clearly didn't like him.

Looking back at the night sky, he remembered when his world had truly broke and shattered beneath him….

_Three years ago…_

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata stood in front of Tsunade's desk. Three Chuunin waiting for their next assignment for the war...

The Sound shinobi had launched an all out offensive on Konoha, and whilst all jounin raged with the unspeakable monstrosities that Orochimaru had spawned, smaller groups had infiltrated within 5 miles of Konoha. Resulting in Konoha counter-attacking with small forces, spearheaded by the members of the Konoha 11, with the Sand and their famed siblings, adding their abilities to aid in Konoha's defence. The Leaf village was outnumbered almost 4 to 1, but the skill of its shinobi and their Sand allies were able to keep the Sound at bay. But the situation had become so dire that Tsunade needed to recall Jiraiya…and Naruto…four _months_ into their training which was supposed to last for at least 2 years…Jiraiya had been truly ticked by the whole ordeal, but Naruto insisted fighting on the oncoming siege, resulting in the toad sage having no choice but to put their training on hold, both having entered Konoha through a secret passage through the cliff face, before the siege was properly underway.

But Jiraiya did allow Naruto to take part in the Chuunin exams along side team 8, the remaining of 7 and 10, and team Gai, during the lull in the attack, some thinking that the Sound had given up. The sand siblings deciding to take part again, not in war like the last time, but simply to take part to elevate in ranks, Naruto eager to meet Gaara again, who as he understood was a strong candidate for the next Kazekage. As soon as the Exams had finished, the last fight of the finals, Naruto fought Gaara, neither wanting to truly harm the other, but regardless fought to the best of their ability, without using their Bijuu. But in the end, Naruto gaining victory, much to the shock of everyone in the Arena who were in awe of his new ability. As soon as the ending celebrations started…The Sound shinobi emerged and attacked again, swarming towards the walls and gates, this time their attack larger and more ferocious then ever, and Konoha and Suna met them with blade, skill and utter defiance.

Tsunade looked from one face to the other at the three Chuunin standing before her. 'They didn't even get time to celebrate…' Tsunade thought with a sigh. They were all 14, and their change of clothing and appearance proved that. She smiled at Naruto, looking so eager and ready to go she was afraid he may spontaneously combust if he didn't calm down. Tsunade was happy to see him again so soon, but noticed the few months apart had changed him already, he already looked older and had in accordance to her apprentice and the Hyuuga heiress, had become taller then both. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with matching trousers, which must have been a birthday gift to him from Jiraiya, his blue Hatai-ate was the only thing unchanged about him.

Her own assistant Sakura would aid the squad as their medic nin if needed and to aid in the combat. Her appearance had not changed as drastically as Naruto had, Tsunade admitted, her hair was still in its short cropped form, wearing slight variation of her usual dress, with now a short skirt and belt of medical equipment. But it was though she had not aged at all, medic skill or otherwise, briefly remembering with some distaste of her ability during the exam, and how the shy Hyuuga had dominated and defeated her so easily, they both had elevated, but Tsunade mentally swore to increase Sakura's training and work ten-fold after she came back…Damn Jiraiya…betting against her that his Naruto's training under him will be far more efficient and drastic in comparison to Sakura's tutelage under Tsunade…of course she lost to the perv…but she at least would get the pleasure of beating him into a mess before he left to train Naruto for the two years as previously planned.

And finally looking at the peaceful smiling kind face of Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade saw that within her was true skill. She had also grown, her hair much longer, which Naruto commented on happily, making her blush and smile, now travelling past her shoulder blades. Her sister gifted her with a new jacket as a congratulatory gift for passing, however Tsunade also remembered with a smile, at Hinata seeing her father nod deeply in approval of her ability. Having watched her performance at the Chuunin exams, she was more then ready to deal with this attack. She had improved to truly unexpected levels, mainly due to the strength she received unknowingly from the boy standing a person away from her, who still seemed oblivious to her attraction to him. She sighed again 'maybe he'll figure it out' she thought with a smile, before pulling out a scroll.

"This is an S-ranked assignment, to eliminate an approaching group of enemy shinobi, one of which who has been identified by the Aburame and Inuzaka clans as being the enemy leader, destroy him and the siege may most likely end with the overall breakdown of command, allowing the rest of our forces to strike back and eliminate the overall threat" she said giving the scroll to Sakura acting as squad leader, who she was disappointed to note, was slightly hesitant about the assignment. But surprise, surprise…Naruto's eyes sparkled in receiving such a mission, so happy in fact he was jumping up and down.

Tsunade knew however, that she also wanted to send him because, it could quite possible that the enemy leader was Uchiha Sasuke, unfortunately nothing could be proven so Naruto was chosen for his ability to deal with such situations effectively. Hinata looked calmly accepting to the whole thing, but laughed lightly as she watched Naruto's enthusiasm towards it, Tsunade realising how the slightest positive gesture from Naruto was enough to make Hinata stronger, reading her past history, was always a good sign. After being briefed, the three left to pack and leave within the next hour. But saw that after they had confirmed to have left, she read the newspaper and looked at her gambling ticket...

She won.

Looking out the window at the trio that left, Tsunade hoped beyond all;

That Naruto was a fate changing factor, like he was for her…

XXXXXXXXXXX

As they travelled, they conversed little, knowing that they could potentially be within a battlefield. As night fell, Naruto's team were a few miles away from their ambush point of the enemy forces. They set camp, set a jutsu to prevent them being heard or seen, but took regular shifts of staying awake whilst the others slept just in case. Hinata was on first watch and looked peacefully at the moon and the night sky, somewhat dreading the fact tomorrow was most likely going to be full of death, she prayed it was not of someone she cared for…thinking of a certain blond Shinobi gently sleeping behind…

"Hey Hinata" a voice whispered

Spinning her head around, she was surprised that it was non other then Naruto himself, wide awake and walking towards her, sitting down besides her on the log she had decided was a good position to view everything happening around them, sitting a foot and a half away, she already began to feel slightly overwhelmed.

"NNNNar…uuto-kun why are you aww…ake so early?" She said eventually, disliking the fact that she stuttered so much around him.

"Its no problem Hinata, I'm too excited to sleep dattebayo!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up. Hinata giggled gently, before looking up and losing her smile, replacing it with an upset frown, and began shivering.

"Hinata is something wrong, are you cold?" Naruto said, noticing both her frown and sudden movement.

"Oh…its nnnothing…NNNaruto-kun" she stuttered and brought her new purple and white coat around her more, a gift from Hanabi for passing her exams, meeting her directly afterwards, she was expecting to go home and receive praise from her father, but her duty as a kunoichi of the Leaf demanded she put personal visits aside for the moment. Naruto put a hand to her forehead, making her gasp slightly but regardless blush a deep crimson.

"Hmm you don't feel cold" Naruto said with a look of confusion, his hand feeling the warmth her face was giving off, 'must be a temperature or something' he thought

"Naruto-kun…I'm sorry…I'm just worrying about tomorrow" she said looking up at the moon.

"Why are you worried? We are going to go, storm in, and **'**_**soundly'**_ kick some ASS DATTEBAYO!" he said loudly and grinning, Hinata laughing at use of the pun "Naruto-kun that was awful" she quietly giggled, which in turn made Naruto laugh loudly with her. The two looked up at the moon together. Naruto looking from the corner of his eye at her, noticing her sad frown returning.

"Ok that didn't cheer you up, now really, what's bothering you Hinata?" Naruto said earnestly, suddenly curious of the usually determined Hyuuga sitting next to him.

"Nothing escapes you Naruto-kun…" she said sadly, well most things anyway…thinking of one thing he hadn't noticed up to that point in their lives…

"I have a feeling…something…bad…is going to happen tomorrow…to someone I care about" Hinata said, not looking at Naruto in the face. Naruto lost his smile at that "Hinata…nothing bad is going to happen… I'll be there to save you if you got hurt…I promise" Naruto said gently smiling at her. She still didn't look at him, staring at the view in front of them. They were well hidden on a cliff side, surrounded by thick trees to cover their position. The view down below was one of miles upon miles of dense forest, its beauty only enhanced by the mountains of trees in the background…

The land of fire in all its glory.

"But…what if it does…" Hinata said, removing Naruto's smile again "and I don't get the chance to say what I want to…what I need to…" Hinata said in a barely audible whisper, a tear travelling down her cheek, if something happened to either Naruto or herself, the life she wanted would be wasted, this potentially being the last time she would be with him… "Then we will have to kill them before they do anything like that then won't we?" Naruto said grimly, suddenly realising something she just said, pulling out a tissue and wiping her tear, she not responding how she usually did to such contact.

"Wait…What do you _need_ to say?" Naruto asked, very concerned of Hinata's morbid thoughts, not believing that the shy Hyuuga, would fear death…

"I can't tttttell you Nnnnaruto-kkkun" she said her stutter returning at the question, thinking to the nearly finished letter in her room addressed to him, making all the things she thought all the more easier to tell him, if not to his face, but to tell him the truth.

"You like someone, right?"

Hinata's head snapped to him, her eyes wide, and his grin getting bigger.

"Then you should just come out and tell them…but be careful if they act anything like Sasuke they are going to reject you, or in my case with Sakura, shout or even hit you" he smiled at making her giggle again. When she calmed down, he suddenly thought of something and looked at her with a foxy grin "If tomorrow scares you so much, I'll make a bet, that if everything goes ok, everyone is fine and safe, that you **have** to tell them but if it doesn't and someone, even me, breaks something or gets seriously hurt, I…" thinking for a few moments "Will treat you to ramen every single day for the year when I come back, and I won't touch the stuff for that year, deal?" Naruto holding out his right hand to the Hyuuga to seal the agreement.

Hinata's face turned into one that believed that he was more then a just little crazy, but apparently it seemed like a win-win situation for her so…what did she have to lose? "Naruto-kun, are you serious?"

"I don't back down" he said moving his other hand to tapping his Hatai-ate "It's my Nindo, dattebayo"

"Very well, I accept Naruto-kun, but don't stop eating ramen yourself, I know what effect it has on you" shaking his hand, even that gesture making her warm slightly. Naruto grinned and nodded. Before looking back at her again "By the way Hinata, you did really great during the Chuunin finals, you really thrashed Sakura-chan!" he said with a laugh, knowing that there was no harm in a simple spar between friends, he decided cheer for both of them.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she smiled. Loving his approval more then anyone else's she had received that day.

"What was that move you used?"

"It's an offensive and defensive move I developed from my chakra defence.I was able to fine point the strings to the degree you would not be able to see it unless you had a Byakugan" she said proud of her move she created after months of practice, but remained disappointed that she could only create maximum 6 strings in total, wondering if she make more…

"Wow, dattebayo" Naruto said in awe "remind me not to ever take you on one to one" he said laughing, making Hinata giggle again for what seemed like the millionth time that night alone. "And you fought well against Gaara-san, Naruto-kun" she said smiling, Naruto rubbing his neck and giving her a thumbs up. She recalled it perfectly of course. Naruto moved with a speed and agility she hadn't known he possessed, weaving in and out of Gaara's sand attacks and even somehow…

"Naruto-kun how did you escape from Gaara-san's Sand prison?" Hinata asked politely, remembering with a degree of shock and relief when he had escaped even when he had crushed close around him, not enough to kill, but enough to severely break the bones in his body.

As the prison closed and the sound of crushed sand filled the air, the on lookers gasped in shock at the well known death sentence that the Suna royal commonly carried out to deliver the 'coup de grace' on his foes. Hinata was on verge on screaming until air began to cause cracks and visibly leak from Gaara's prison, until finally it shattered, revealing Naruto completely unharmed, with an all too familiar ball of energy in his hand, staring calmly back at the Suna, who launched his attack again at seeing his previous fail attempt, suddenly dozens of Naruto clones burst from the ground below Gaara, with speed the sand defence was only just able to keep up with, dispatching each as one seemed to lose its footing and throw its kunai into the air whilst the original had disappeared. Gaara looking frenetically around the arena for any sign of a threat, his sand moving around him in preparation. He didn't have to wait long. A shadow descending on Gaara who looked up at the form of Naruto, who instantly smashed his Resengan forward, the usual sand defence failing to hold back the ball of energy in his palm, as it crashed into his chest, destroying his armour and sending him flying backwards and colliding into the wall and not rising again. Hinata added her own deafening roar to that of the crowd's after he was declared the official winner.

"Well I made two smaller resengans in my hands, and I forced them into the sides of the prison as it finally closed around me, and it stopped moving. That's when I created a much larger one in my hand, I couldn't do it nearly as quickly or as well as I would with a clone feeding chakra into it, but it still was enough to win the match, dattebayo" he said with a pleased grin.

"That's incredible Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a softly spoken sense of awe, making him chuckle slightly, before she smiled politely at him, "Sakura-san has the next night duty, there is little point for you to stay awake too." she said calmly, Naruto smiled and ultimately surrendered to his overprotective teammate, walking to his sleeping bag a little down the path, before looking back with a knowing grin

"You know you should really tell him…Kiba would like that…he's lucky to have you…" Naruto said trailing off

Hinata seeing his smile visibly fade

He felt, some unknown reason…uncomfortable about that piece of knowledge, a deep heaviness suddenly in his chest…

The sounds of the night seemed to slowly drown out…

Making him feel so alone…

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a moderately loud shout

Naruto snapping back, looked at her "Yes?"

"I…" love you…' Hinata said, unable to make the blessed two words to leave her mouth.

Naruto looking at her silently

"Yes?" he repeated politely

"I…" have had feelings towards you from the first day we met…' she said, still only able to say one letter…

"Hinata, what is it?" Naruto said wondering what was going through her head at that point

She just couldn't bring the words out, loathing that little fact; she simply couldn't get the words she needed to change her life forever, from of her mind and off her tongue…

'Soon…' she thought with a sigh

"I…think you are right, but I'm afraid it is not Kiba" Hinata said smiling "Goodnight Naruto-kun" she said her back turned

Naruto staring back, wondering what she was going to…

No

No way…

She wouldn't think _that _way about _him_…

Would she?

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day arrived, with a promise of violence and death in the air as the sun and clear blue sky was any indication…

Things were too…

Peaceful…

Sakura took the lead with Naruto following her, and Hinata following in the rear. They leapt at top speeds, but Naruto couldn't help but think of that question he asked himself, about the Hyuuga heiress…

"NARUTO-KUN, DROP!!!" Hinata suddenly shouted.

Naruto snapping back into reality at the wave of air travelled at them, it carried a sound….

Naruto jerking his right leg to the side to halt his mid jump, and propelling himself down in a tight corkscrew.

Dropping to ground level just in time, a wave passed overhead, emitting a high piercing sound that obliterated the tree tops where he just was a few seconds ago. Showering the three chuunin with small pieces of tree bark and leaves. Sakura looked up at the destruction "What the hell was that?!" she said to the two of them, Hinata looking calmly through the devestation around them "A pressurised sound attack carried by wind and directed by an unnatural chakra, coming 500 feet north of this position" she said instantly, her Byakugan finding out everything she needed to know. Naruto nodding, and Sakura looking between the pair in worry, remembering the Sound nin Zaku, during the first Chuunin exams having this attack, she dreaded seeing it again, perhaps in an even **worse **form.

"We have to get around them!" Sakura said quickly

"Sakura-chan those are the people we need to stop, we need to go TOWARDS THEM!" Naruto shouted, the air loud with the constant sounds of High pressurised sound and air around them "Hinata, where is the closest one of those guys?" Naruto asked, Hinata activating her bloodline.

"100 feet east from here" Hinata said calmly

"We are not going towards them, we will strike from behind, they won't expect that!" Sakura said, covering her head with the leather gloves she now wore.

"Sakura-chan…" a blast travelling overhead, rumbling the ground they stood on "THEY ALREADY KNOW WE ARE HERE!!" he shouted over the excessive noise. "Naruto-kun is right Sakura-san, the foe are expecting us to counter in that way". Sakura looked indignantly at Naruto and shot a confused look at Hinata, she was actually questioning an instruction?! "I'm squad leader! You follow my orders!" she shouted angrily at Hinata, who showed a look of hurt shock. Naruto immediately getting angry at the way Sakura yelled at the quiet and kind Hyuuga of all people "Well, 'CAP', excuse _**me**_ for going against your 'orders', but...THEY SUCK, DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto shouted back, Sakura looking stunned at his answer, he looked back at Hinata "Where again?!" Naruto shouted over the noise. She pointed two fingers in a chopping motion in the direction she previously mentioned, realising shouting was getting no where, and Naruto sped off quickly with Hinata following suit, leaving a very ticked off Sakura following in the rear.

Suddenly the tree line in front of Naruto began to break, indicating they had leapt into a air-pressure attack, Hinata saw this coming before it came visually obvious, and had been charging Chakra "**HAKKE KYUUSHO!!**" she roared, spearing the 10 foot wall of air in the centre with her own, making it break apart and stop, breaking horizontally, creating a moderately large clearing, and saving Naruto's life, he noticed, but refrained from saying anything at that immediate moment as they could see the enemy.

Three shinobi, all apparently with pressure release points similar to the ones that the Sound Nin Zaku had, on their hands, they had formed an arrow formation a metre distance from each other, aiming towards them to better focus the power and distance of their attack. Naruto engaged immediately, flicking both forearms, to grasp the two kunai he hid in each sleeve, tightly in his palms, the blade on the bottom. Sending two clones instantly, they both ran with intense speed, flanking the three from both sides and simultaneously punched the cheeks of the two in the back before dispelling, making them spin around and prevent attacking the original as he moved in, the Sound in the centre turning towards his teammates, the sudden smoke screen making him unable to see the blond shinobi coming. Naruto moved like quick silver, running over past the one in front, he saw each had masked faces, the better for what he was about to do then, pulling his arms to his chest in an X, spinning briefly on the spot to stop his forward momentum, before thrusting his arms apart, ramming each kunai, into a temple of the two Sound shinobi in rear.

Hinata appeared from nowhere and ran towards the last. He attempted to attack using his pressurised air from his hands, actually managing to release some energy at her, but the Hyuuga activated her defence, moving her hands in a circle in front of her, forming an bent inwards semi-circle, the attack clashing like water on rock, her defence unmoving as she surged forward. As Hinata reached him, she moved his arms apart, breaking the effectiveness of the sound blast, and struck twice on his chest, to immobilise him, and folding her fingers in, stuck forward with a closed palm at his heart, making it explode from within, his eyes widening by a fraction, before his frame crumpled.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with his kunai still inside the skulls of the two behind, before he savagely ripped them out, making them fall, his bloodied blades pointing backwards, before looking over his shoulder in a slightly menacing fashion, Hinata staring back, with a resolute sense of calmness. Sakura watching from a slight distance, recoiled at the harshness the two displayed, Naruto still clenching his blood stained Kunai, which cleaned on one of the bodies at his feet before withdrawing them. Then indicating for Hinata to point towards the next.

All through the day they dispatched groups of sound nin, Sakura getting to kill almost 10 of the total Shinobi of the sound they had been asked to deal with. Naruto and Hinata were working together to some end, on some agreement the two had, or fear they shared, but she was hesitant to ask about it. Naruto was blood spattered, his kunai now replaced with newer ones. Having used the last two to stab a sound captain in the heart and stomach.

Throughout the day, the three even fought dozens of the abominations that Orochimaru created. Naruto watched as several Shinobi, all of which were misshapen and bestial looking run towards him. One opened its mouth showing rows upon rows of razor sharp, his arms muscled and ended with brutal claws. Another had large demonic horns jutting out of his head, his eyes were an odd purple colour, and he had random 6 inch spikes jutting out of his body, as though they were actually part of him. They instantly and insanely launched themselves at the three, Naruto motioning Hinata and Sakura to stay back, instantly forming the necessary seals.

"**Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **he shouted as dozens of clones appeared beside him, and collectively charged the mob of beast shinobi. They collided with a sickening crunch, the abomination shinobi ripping and tearing at the air around them, not caring for how it looked, but simply wanting to kill. The clones swamped the beasts, punching, kicking and eventually bringing the larger to the ground and quickly dispatching them with a slash of a kunai in fatal areas. Two clones were seen leaping at one, both evading as the beast swung its brutally clawed and spike jutting arms at them. They moved quickly, stabbing in the vulnerable nerves in the arms, making them useless, as a third approached swiftly up from behind, ran a kunai up the beast's back as he himself moved up it before grabbing his shoulder, rotating and bringing his kunai he had armed in his right hand and smashing into its throat. Several clones came together in a ring around the last, and kicked him into the air, another coming from above, spinning in mid air and delivering a devastating axe kick onto its skull, sending the abhorrent shinobi crashing downwards into the earth below, thankfully not getting up again.

Hinata had not a scratch on her, using her juukin with grim proficiency, making the enemy bleed from their eyes, ears, and nose as she detonated hearts and reduced vital organs like the lungs and brain to mush. Naruto was unsure of how many shinobi he had killed, but was sure it was somewhere in the region of 40+, moving quickly under the right arm of another sound nin, grabbing his head from the side and moving it left, and providing his neck that little bit 'more' to effectively break it. Hinata moving carefully, planting gentle taps on an enemy's body to make his body spasm, before she gripped his head, which made his eyes stop moving, before letting go, the body just falling to the side, Sakura deduced that Hinata shot off the kunoichi's brain signals stopping her organs from doing anything anymore.

Several times however, Naruto used his own ability to prevent either of his team-mates from being harmed, sending clones in the last minute to prevent the slightest of injuries, not that he cared for deviating from his objective, to him their protection was paramount. Naruto himself had adopted a different style of fighting it seemed, not simply summoning hundreds of clones to defeat the enemies on account of sheer numbers, but instead much more strategic and precise. Another of these displays was during another of the Sound shinobi batteries, charging, Naruto summoned another two clones who this time ran through the centre. The trio of sound launched their attack and instantly the pair of clones zipped to the left and right, making Sound arrow formation break their attack to follow them, two following the left, only one following the right, unknowingly making a weak point to strike at. At that moment the original burst from the ground in front of this undeniable chink in the sound arrangement, two kunai in hand, moving forward almost calmly, moving his arms in a half-circle, stabbing the sole attacker of the right clone in the back with both blades. Pulling them out, moving again, he spun right on spot, stabbing the centre Shinobi in the chest and stomach as he turned towards the threat. The final sound in a panic at seeing her team killed attempted to release her attack, Naruto evaded by moving under her arm, before quickly moving his kunai on the bottom of his fist across her throat in a quick motion. Her face was covered by a wool mask, but her eyes remained visible which went wide as she vainly attempted to hold the flood from her neck, before collapsing after a few moments, and moved no more. Sakura and Hinata looking on at the sight, as Naruto moved away unemotionally from the rather brutal deaths he had caused. Sakura looking at Hinata in confusion, who calmly looked back.

"It is war, Sakura-san, death is inevitable" she said with a small sad smile, Sakura moving her head to Naruto who was heading to the next location.

The trio leaped into battle ground after battle ground, fighting groups of Sound Shinobi one after the other. Now Naruto seemed quite intent on preventing the slightest opportunity of either being injured regardless what he was doing at that moment. Sakura at one point was fighting almost five on one, all of which skilled combatants, it seemed that they would overwhelm her, and were ready to deliver the killing blow. Naruto was there, or rather his clones were, suddenly appearing behind each, and simultaneously grabbed their heads and broke them before each dropping the bodies in disgust, all five giving Sakura a quick thumbs up before leaving again. The original was seen fighting close to Hinata, who as the enemies closed in, stood back to back, each moving in perfect coordination with each other as though part of some plan they had. Slowly moving anticlockwise, they repelled the sound as they moved in. Naruto with his severely bloodied Kunai, moved them in intricate cuts and stabs, travelling under the defences of his enemies and attacking in vulnerable arteries and organs whilst all the while preventing Hinata's back being exposed to them. As the last one charged towards the pair, Naruto ran towards him. The sound swung his kunai horizontally, Naruto ducked under, smashed the metal hoop of his right blade into the Sound's chin, making his head jerk upwards, before Naruto slow rose with a spin slashed with both hands, swiftly decapitating the Sound, as his severed head rolled to stop on the ground. Naruto's arms still held wide, he slowly lowered them before motioning to his team-mates to continue with the path to follow, Sakura holding her mouth slightly at the viciousness of his kill, Hinata looking with sad acceptance. The Sound had attacked and carried out there selfish wishes regardless of the misery they would cause, Hinata tried not to pity them.

After hours of fighting, reaching sunset they found their true target, he stood with an immense sense of pride. The leader of the Sound forces assailing Konoha. Naruto found to his displeasure that it was not Sasuke but instead some abnormally large muscled man, with seals tattooed onto his skin, a near bald head with a blazingly red Mohican style hair. The man smiled at Naruto as he approaching him. "Ahh you must be Uzumaki Naruto, I have heard much of you from Orochimari-sama…And _Sasuke-kun." _He said with a grin, Naruto and Sakura's eyes becoming wide. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jorro, and I will be the one pillaging and burning Konoha to the ground this evening" he said smugly. Naruto's anger flared, but controlled himself enough to prevent charging in. Jorro looked at his teammates and smiled darkly at him "Oh7…your teammates are so very cute…maybe I can spare one to keep for myself?" he laughed loudly which was joined by several of his bodyguard around him, apparently amused by their leader's…hobbies…

Naruto's eyes widened instantly at the implication 'He did not just…think of Sakura-chan and Hinata as…' his teeth bared and his anger spiked. Overwhelmed by the need to slay the arrogant perverted _dog_ in front of him, knowing that his kunai, Kage Bushin and varied forms of resengan just wouldn't cut it. The Kyuubi within his prison, whispering to him promises of bloody slaughter **"Let me out…Let me feast on his **_**beating heart**_**…"** The Kyuubi whispered.

"**Let me make him scream…" **the daemon fox said with a resonating chuckle.

Looking around, he counted 30 enemy shinobi. Some of which had appeared from other attacks, hoping to regroup before moving again.

Naruto grinned, he did loath the Sound after all, suddenly remembering that his teammates were behind him, and Hinata didn't know his secret, or having seen him transform before. Well this is going to terrify her, he knew it, but to protect those he cared for…not just his teammates but the entire population of his village…he must allow a little fear to occur…regardless how much he dreaded her kind and gentle opinion of him changing…

Unleashing the beast within.

The red chakra quickly enveloping him, making him stronger, faster, more bestial, and infinitely more dangerous. Sakura and Hinata behind him, stumbling back slowly at the wave of air that came form Naruto. The Hyuuga seeing a hate filled red chakra seep off him, and a dark entity that accompanied him, when she activated her bloodline, she was horrified at seeing something _staring back_, and went on guard, wondering where this power came from 'What is this? Does Naruto-kun have a bloodline limit I didn't know about?' Hinata thought before forcing herself to be at ease, 'Naruto-kun would never hurt his friends' she thought, mentally punishing herself that her faith in him had wavered in the very slightest. 'We at least will be safe; she thought confidently. Looking at Sakura, she noticed she bore a face of fear, realising perhaps what was coming next. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hinata, finding she couldn't look away, his eyes had changed… a dark hateful red…filled with an intent to kill was so disturbingly large it had to be demonic…

Jorro laughed at the sudden change of circumstances, activating his curse seal, its power making his muscles swell to disgustingly huge sizes, by almost three times, and almost twice as wide, larger then most trees. He opened his hands, showing the points on his hands. Using his twisted chakra, he unleashed a pressure blast stronger then any the three Konoha Shinobi had seen that day, as well as so much larger then the others. The blast itself carried an odd purple wind, indicating the potency of the curse seal effects on it.

Naruto responded, moving his hands, to his opposite shoulders, swiped the air unleashing a large wave of red chakra. As the two forces collided, the dark blast faltered, and was enveloped by the hate filled red chakra of the Kyuubi. Causing the energies to spiral upwards as Naruto's blast negated Jorro's attack. The Sound commander simply laughed "NOW THIS IS GETTING GOOD!!!,he bellowed and charged at them, his now dark brown skin, black eyes and blazing orange and red tomahawk style hair, giving the impression of a bull stampeding towards them, the earth shaking as he neared where they stood.

Naruto roared in defiance, echoing in the air above, its force like a hurricane to the forest behind. Hinata had to activate her defence to stay put, knowing that the force, though not intending to affect her or Sakura, could regardless blow her off her feet. Sakura still remained standing, her arms in a block, staying where she was through the use of her titanic strength alone. Naruto disappeared…Hinata unable able to keep up with his lightening quick movement, suddenly appearing a few feet in front of the Sound commander. Jorro instantly brought his right fist down at him, hoping to remove the over zealous pest in front of him, Naruto placing his fist up to catch it.

The collision shook the very ground itself, its vibration being felt by the shinobi fighting at Konoha's gate felt it, who couldn't stop to wonder…a large crater formed in its stead, causing dust, earth and debris to fly into the air. The sound nin nearest to the collision taking this as a message to attack, leaped at the two Kunoichi, hoping to take them as prizes.

Hinata formed her Juukin stance, and ran out to meet them, Sakura following swiftly.

The first enemy shinobi pulled his arm back to his opposing shoulder, attempting to stab the Hyuuga's neck. She countered, first dodging by moving to the inside, and sending two chakra filled fingers, forming a needle into his arm, shattering the elbow before striking him full on the chest once, reducing his insides into a gory soup without tearing his skin, making him collapse and die in agony.

Two more came, each armed, thrust their Kunai, attempting to catch her in the chest. Hinata turned her body vertically, moving gracefully in between the two, she stuck forward with two open palmed strikes into the spine, shutting down their bodies, and causing a near electrocuted like effect to run through their bodies before dying. Sakura herself was fairing well, blocking attacks, before using her crushing strength to break bone and destroy vital organs. Punching a Sound nin in the face, making him fall back, his skull crushed. She brought her leg up, connecting it into another's abdomen, breaking his ribs, and splintering his heart and lungs.

The dust finally seemed to clear, within the crater, Jorro smirked, his fist dug into the ground, but when he tried to pull it out…he couldn't, as the glowing red shinobi unearthed himself…the sound commander was horrified at the fact the brat had _**casually**_ caught his fist, not showing any strain on his part in the slightest, his face staring murder at him. Jorro now bringing his left arm down, Naruto moved to meet it and caught it easily, absorbing the titanic impact to the extent Naruto just lowered his stance slightly. Before using strength even greater then the Sound commander's own, bending both elbows's down, and in the opposite direction then they supposed to, his bones breaking and tearing through his skin. Jorro roared in pain before Naruto grabbed his neck with his right hand, sinking his nails deeply into his throat, leaping into the air, and threw him against the earth below, causing another small crater. Jorro in coughed brutally, all the while in extreme pain, looked up, wishing he hadn't, seeing Naruto descend on him, his claws and teeth showing, like a daemon from hell, his face twisted to say the least, as the beast within him took more control. Crashing harshly, knees first, on to his body, he started to tear at him with his claws, Jorro's skin offered no resistance as he saw his blood being sprayed into the air and his skin being torn apart.

Hinata, continued to dispatch her foes effectively, but was able to witness the carnage in the crater where Naruto was, watching him viciously stabbing with his clawed fingers, her vision not able to see the state of the leader he had pinned, but able to see the trail of blood and skin on Naruto's nails increasing, his clothes becoming more and more stained.

Naruto loved this…the Kyuubi form he had on aiding him beautifully, as he slashed; tore and overall _cut open _the sound bastard who said such terrible things, who was now completely helpless before him, unable to defend himself with his broken limbs. Naruto's bestial thoughts increased… crashing his fist through the leader's rib cage, splitting it apart with a noisy crack, he dug his face in and ripped out the part he wanted, the vital arteries and vains still connected to the all important organ, which Naruto unknowingly had gripped in his _**jaws**_, before dropping it, though bored of the sensation like a dull tasting piece of food. He roared to the heavens, Kyuubi drinking deep from the pool of hatred Naruto had created, deeply amused that he had listened to his advice…

Jorro was still somehow alive, he found…his vision dimming, his cursed seal deactivating…looking up at the Kyuubi brat above him, and his teammates who looked sickened by the mess he probably was right now. He felt pain beyond measure, like the gentle wind itself could hurt him… 'hmm 3 metres…close enough…' he thought with a slight grin and cast his last jutsu…turning all the chakra in his body, original and added, into an explosive force…

Naruto in his red cloak saw what he did and instinctively moved and shielded Sakura with his body, knowing she wouldn't have anyway to protect herself. Hinata finally realising what was happening, only managing a weak shield before the sound nin detonated.

The shockwave of the explosion was disturbing… so large that everyone in Konoha, or better yet the fire country heard it, looking on in wonder at the mushroom cloud, many miles away. All Konoha and Sand Shinobi watching and waiting for official orders from the Hokage and future Kazekage. Tsunade stared out her window, 'That was were Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were assigned…' she thought with horror, spinning around "SHIZUNE!!!" she bellowed. Her long time assistant running in "Hai!" she said quickly. "Order all available and non-engaged squads to head towards the cloud!"

"Erm…which one?" not seeing the explosion for herself, working indoors all day, Tsunade not realising this; looked at her as though she were retarded.

"THAT ONE!!! She bellowed, pointing out at the window so abruptly she broke it, Shizune cowering slightly at her mentor's anger, finally seeing the all to obvious mushroom shaped explosion in the distance "Hai!" she said quickly before running out the door again.

"You better be ok brat…" Tsunade said angrily, worrying like a protective parent…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura coughed, slowly opening her eyes, she felt as thought she had no strength left as she lay on her back looking at the sky above her, barely having the ability to roll onto her front. She felt that her chakra was off, it was less then half, which to her, meant she would be in serious trouble if she had to fight someone. Slowly looking around she saw that no sound Shinobi had survived, but Naruto and Hinata were nowhere to be seen.

She realised there was a surprisingly small crater, but the area looked it had been sliced or blown with terrific force, wasting away everything around her. Briefly remembering what she saw last before the explosion, Naruto grabbing her and pushing her into his chest, covering her with his entire body. Looking around again, she gingerly got up, looked around for any sign of her teammates.

She walked a few feet before realising she didn't have even the chakra to leap onto trees. After a little searching on foot, she saw something…something orange…instantly running up to it, and removing a little rubble, she saw Naruto was perfectly fine, his Kyuubi chakra deactivated, was stirring slightly, placing him so he sat up against the last remaining attached rock attached to the ground. "Thank you Naruto" touching his cheek, realising she was feeling herself getting warmer.

He saved her from such a terrible attack…again…it didn't surprise her that she cared for him…more then usual…it was _always_ like that…it was he who saved her during their years as genin, and it was he who cared and was interested in her from the day they met…"I'll be back Naruto" she said gently and smiled, before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek, still smiling she left him to recover by himself. Her feelings towards the hyperactive blond nearly tripled in that one instant…

She then went to find Hinata, searching for almost twenty minutes without a sign…until she walked near a forest area close to the explosion site. Finding nothing, she heard a small sound, first thinking it was an injured baby animal of sorts, she ignored it, until it got louder. The blast cuts had felled some trees whilst simply leaving deep gashes in others, the whimper almost sounded like a peaceful creature unfortunately caught in the blast.

She went to investigate when it stopped, moving in the direction and past some trees and bushes. She instantly pleased when she stumbled upon her missing friend and began to run towards her…but immediately stopped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock, sickened by the extent of her injuries.

Hinata looked as though she had been given a caesarean section with a rusty object, a large deep cut on her stomach which she quite visibly see was pouring crimson onto to two short puddles to her sides. Her chest had a score of deep injuries, and her face and clothes were stained in either blood or dirt and debris from the explosion. Sakura felt herself instantly sick to her very core, and retched violently at the sight. Hinata was lying on her back, her eyes slightly open and unmoving, unknowingly staring at the sky above her. Her long blue hair spread out underneath her head on the grass. One of her hands resting at her side. The other on the large gaping wound on her abdomen, hoping to hold_ some_ of the blood from dripping onto the ground at her side. Sakura felt pain grip her heart. Her friend from her childhood had died…her own chakra near depleted, Sakura realised she would not be able to heal her even if she was alive; she turned around and began walking…

Until she heard a sound that scared her to no end…

A cough.

Spinning around to look at her fallen friend…blood from her mouth began trickling down her cheeks and onto the ground. Very slowly, Hinata slowly blinked a few times, with pain induced movement, she made herself look in the area where she had heard a noise, seeing Sakura looking at her with shock and relief. 'She's alive!' the medic thought and rushing up to her.

"Sa…ku…ra-san…help…me…please…"Hinata forced out, in the voice of a small child begging to be rescued, her tears forming quickly, mixing with the blood and dirt smeared on her face, her injuries stopping her from talking properly…Sakura went to her knees, and tried to form as much chakra as possible, finding she had to concentrate to form even the slightest, but ultimately couldn't. Quickly and instinctively she reached for her pouch and medical supplies, discovering she had neither, the blast removing them from her.

Realising the horrifying truth…

"Hinata…I…can't" she whispered, her eyes wide in fear. Hinata looking at her weakly, she was telling the truth obviously, appreciating that her friend did all she could. "That's..ok…Sakura-san…can you…do me a…favour?" she said faintly Sakura grasping her free right hand, Hinata's left covering her stomach "Of course Hinata-san" willing to carry out her friend's last wish.

"Is …Naruto-kun…all right?" she asked, Sakura nodding slowly, Hinata forced herself a small smile "Tell…him…I…always…loved…him…." She said weakly. Sakura gasped and let go of her hand, "What!?" Sakura said in shocked confusion, standing quickly. Sakura knew, like everyone else, that Hinata liked Naruto, but this discovery of love was shocking…and painful…her friend looking at her weakly, curious that she had reacted like that for finding out "Please…Sakura-san?" the dying Hyuuga said slowly, her strength in her voice returning slightly, finally able to breath slightly easier.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, but I…cannot carry out your request" Sakura said sadly and swallowing the large lump forming in her throat.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as was possible in her condition "Why…Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, now scared that she was telling the truth about not passing her message to the person she loved, "Because…I care for him now…and I just cannot allow me or him to be left alone again". Thinking back to the pain she received from Sasuke-kun when he left, she refused to be hurt like that yet again… "I'm so sorry Hinata-san" Sakura said taking a few steps back, away from her dying friend, who watched her with a weak shattered expression.

"Sakura-san…please don't…do this!" Hinata pleaded, she said her expression begging and filled with pain, blood still travelling down her chest and mouth. Sakura reached down and picked up Hinata's Hatai-ate lying a few feet away from her, which was stained in her blood, and looked at her dying friend with an upset yet unemotional face "I can't save you Hinata-san, I'm so sorry," she said sadly before turning around and walking away from her

"Your lying…Sakura-san…" she said weakly, Sakura not turning around and now out of sight, seeing that her movement was calm and smooth enough to generate enough chakra to save her, but seeing her friend not return.

"SAKURA-SAN!!" Hinata screamed before coughing violently, trails of blood staining her torn jacket further, and pouring from her wound on her abdomen faster then before. Wincing harshly she tightly clenched her teeth together at the pain. She found herself remembering something she had heard the day before…

'_I'll be there to save you if you got hurt…I promise'_

"Naruto…kun…help…me…!" she whimpered, realising when he was no where in sight, too weak to use her bloodline or breathe in steady breaths anymore…

"**You promised…Naruto-kun!**" Hinata shouted and coughed violently again, staining herself with more of her own life essence. Biting her teeth together furiously to fight against the overpowering agony.

"Please…"she whispered.

And after 5 minutes of holding back the pain which seemed to double before finally letting it go…

She screamed loudly to the sky

With every last ounce of strength left in her…

XXXXXXXXXXX

"**Wake up brat"**

Naruto groaned, feeling weak enough to struggle opening his eyes.

"**I healed your wounds, and overall you are fine**…**The blast did something to your chakra, so pardon me if I sound somewhat fatigued …however I am unable in determining if your comrades are unharmed" **said the Kyuubi said in a serious tone, blinking like someone who was not quite fighting to stay awake, but was unable to hold it off completely.

Naruto awoke suddenly, looking around he saw the area around him had been trashed by the explosion and searched for whether Hinata or Sakura-chan were near him.

Standing up, he saw that he was obviously undamaged by the attack but feared for the lives of his friends far more.

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura shout, looking in the direction, he was relieved to see Sakura running up to him

"Thank Kami you're ok, Dattebayo!" Naruto said smiling affectionately

Sakura giggled, and placed a hand on his cheek "It's because of you Naruto…" she smiled kindly, feeling him go warm. His mouth agape slightly, curious about the sudden affection.

"**Concentrate brat" **said in a Kyuubi in a bored tone, though keeping from him that he was curious that the pink one had appeared so calmly out of the forest, and that she was acting so…friendly…knowing that previously she could barely talk to the brat without showing some act of anger.

"Wait…where's Hinata?" he said looking around, listening to the Kyuubi's instructions, briefly ignoring what she did and said, thinking that Sakura had perhaps found her while he was unconscious. Looking back at her face, he felt his insides go cold at her expression, one of utter sorrow "I'm so sorry…Naruto" she said pulling something out of her pouch and handing it to him. Naruto's eyes widened, a look of despair filling his face, her forehead protector…

Within his prison…the Kyuubi's eyes narrowed...

He gripped it, staring at in shock before his face forming a frown "No" he said shaking his head walking brusquely down a random trail, "HINATA!" he shouted his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. Sakura looking at him with a confused look, she was flirting with him only moments ago!

She watched him travel in random directions and not finding a trace.

The cloud grew dark, and began to rumble…

"HINATA!!" he shouted, unhindered by the potential sign of rain, looking around frantically. "Wait…I know!" Naruto said happily, forming the necessary seals **"Kage Bushi…!" **Sakura abruptly grabbing his fingers with a hand, stopping his seals mid combination. "Naruto I didn't find just find it…I…took it off her…" she said trailing off

"What!? Where is she!?" he said grabbing both shoulders and shaking her

"Naruto…she's gone…" Sakura said hesitantly

"SHE IS NOT GONE!!!" he shouted, forming the seals again **"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" **he roared.

Nothing happened…

No clones, no 'poof' sound…nothing.

Looking at his hand, he tried again and again…still nothing.

Naruto finally understanding...

The sound nin…his explosion doesn't work on the ground because…it destroys a person's chakra…and according to deep but neat cuts on the boulder he had woken up from, it also shot millions of wind style waves, in theory killing the weakened Shinobi as they lost their ability to dodge…or move…

"**HINATA!!!" **He shouted at the forest, hoping that Hinata would give some sign or better yet walk out of the forest, completely unharmed…

He promised her…

"Naruto the Sound reinforcements are going to return, we have to leave now!" Sakura gripping his arm and pulling, he resisted pulling out of her grasp "What!? We are NOT leaving Hinata behind!" Naruto said, his determination inflexible

"She's dead Naruto!" Sakura said forcefully

Naruto grabbing her by her front and bringing her face to face, looked angrily into her eyes, she turned white under his gaze.

"Don'..Again…." he said through clenched teeth, his eyes full anger and disgust "or I **will** make you regret it…" he said menacingly. Pushing her harshly away from him and walking away, Sakura wearing a face of shattering sadness…

Suddenly they heard something loud and completely terrifying…

A blood-curdling, pain-filled scream in the distance.

"**HINATA!"** Naruto yelled, running full pelt in the direction of the familiar voice, Sakura watching him run, shocked that Hinata still lived…

She leaped into the trees and pursued him that way. Naruto, reaching close to where Hinata laid, Sakura remembered. Hinata wouldn't survive the trip back, her knowledge of human anatomy and medicine told her that, and Naruto would hurt himself more for failing another friend, she must not let that happen!

Reaching down to her right foot, she pulled a wrapped thin needle out of one of the removable heels of her boots, it was coated in a delicate yet extremely powerful sleep drug, to allow easy transport of injured Shinobi to prevent them feeling pain as they were brought to the Konoha hospital for further treatment, she kept it in her heel just in case she lost her pouch. Naruto couldn't use his chakra, Hinata was dying without any chance of survival, and her own chakra was now _just_ over half, not enough to face off against any Sound nin if they encountered them... and _in theory_ not enough to bring Hinata back to Konoha in time…The mushroom cloud could quiet easily be a fall back rendezvous point. They could be swarming on their position right now! Landing on a tree branch behind him, Sakura took careful aim and using some of her returning strength, shot the needle into a vulnerable artery in Naruto's neck.

It struck true.

Naruto let out a grunt of pain, and stopped. Grabbing his neck and yanking the two inch long needle out, looking at it before dropping it. Looking around to see who threw it, Sakura ducked behind a tree a few metres behind him, constantly reminding herself she needed to do that, Hinata could not be rescued…she did not want Naruto to suffer anymore…moving onto a leaf covered branch, hidden from view, watching what would be the inevitable if not immediate state of unconscious he would fall into. Sakura's eyes widened as he remained standing. He was breathing heavily to imply it was working but…even full grown Jounin would fallen unconscious by now!

Naruto fought against the venom, unable to see who threw it…feeling his arms and legs feel a thousand times heaver. His eyes struggled to stay open…standing as straight as he possibly could, he tried fighting in vain, feeling weaker by the second…finally dropping to one knee…trying mentally to force himself to get up…

"**She is dying brat…" **the Kyuubi said quietly

'Please…help me' Naruto begged, going to his last source of aid.

The Kyuubi laughed, but regardless with notable fatigue.

"**Eager to save…your…**_**mate**_**?" **the Kyuubi chuckled slightly, his slow breathing evident.

'I…want to save…a precious person…' Naruto thought, the venom slowing his thoughts

"**Hmm well brat…I can see she means 'something', to you…" **The Kyuubi said thoughtfully "**However the poison from…the needle…you took has spread… too far and too rapidly…I can't…give much…" **Feeling the effects of the drug himself, his state of consciousness directly linked to that of Naruto, his sentence broken by the constant pants in between.

'What…ever…you…can…"Naruto thought slowly

The Kyuubi didn't answer.

'Kyuu…bi?' Naruto thought weakly

Suddenly Naruto felt his eyes snap open, and he immediately got off the ground and ran full speed towards the direction he was first headed. Sakura looking dumbfounded…

Naruto ran. Fuelled by the very limited Chakra capacity he had, the Kyuubi had given enough to use, but not transform physically in the slightest, knowing his eyes were still blue. He ran through the forest, coming through a section of bushes…he stopped…

He saw her…

Saw the extensive damage she had, the fact she looked almost…

Naruto ran a few steps and kneeled down beside her.

"Hinata" Naruto said quietly, placing a hand on her face. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing from what he could see. Placing two fingers at her throat…after a few seconds his eyes widened….

It was faint…so very faint…

It was the beat of someone who was so close to death it was blinding.

Gently he picked her up in both arms, his right under her knees, his left around her back. Her blood staining his already discoloured clothing. He looked towards where he entered "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted, he knew she was skilled enough to save her, and if not he could force himself to activate a tail and just run back to Konoha, it was dangerous to do with purely borrowed chakra reserves but regardless needed to do so… 'Hinata was going to be ok' he repeatedly told himself taking a few steps forward…until…

He stumbled and dropped to one knee; forcing himself to not drop his precious person onto the ground…his eyes became heavy…

The fatigue returned…

The Kyuubi's chakra had depleted.

Naruto panted…, like a small flood gate trying to stop a raging Tsunami, the drug's effects returned stronger then ever…

He looked into the face of the dying Hyuuga in his arms…her head on his left shoulder, her face an inch away from his…

Regardless of the blood and dirt on her features;

And finally realised how beautiful she was…

Naruto slowly fell onto his back, moving so he would cushion her fall. He slowly wrapped his arms around her protectively…tears travelling down his face as he slowly lost consciousness, but realising a heart-breaking truth about this…

It was another promise he couldn't keep…

Looking down at her gentle face on his chest

'I…am… so…sorry…Hinata-chan…' he thought, no longer having the strength to speak.

Her face was the last thing he saw…

Out of the forest, Sakura slowly walked up to the two. Carefully, she took Hinata out of Naruto's arms, who she found to have a surprisingly strong grip for someone unconscious;

'He is still trying to protect her' she thought sadly.

Laying Hinata gently on the grass, she picked up Naruto and flung him onto her shoulder. Looking back at the body of her Childhood friend, she felt tears travel down her cheek and a sickening emptiness in her chest, as she walked away. The injuries were so extensive, that unless the Hokage herself or medical equivalent had arrived a few minutes ago, would she be able to still be alive…She knew that the cloud from the explosion would be a signal for the Konoha shinobi to attack or go towards. She hoped someone from Konoha would come for Hinata's body…her family would want her back home…

She turned around and ran back towards Konoha

Naruto's eyes stirred slightly and was just able to open one by a few centimetres before drifting off again…

Looking back through a dark tunnel making his vision…at Hinata's body getting further and further…

He couldn't save her…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata's consciousness flickered, her eyes opening slightly for a few moments. Seeing the backs of his teammates, as Naruto was indeed alive, and flung over Sakura's shoulder and was moving away from her

'Sa…ku…ra…Naruto…' she thought with realisation before fatigue settled in again.

From the forest, a cloaked man looked at the Konoha Shinobi leave, leaving her apparent dead teammate behind, noting particularly the needle she threw; he would let the container of the Kyuubi go.

He was not useful yet…

Walking up to the body of the girl, he saw that she still lived, if barely. He recognised her as the heir of the Hyuuga main family. A clan rightfully feared in Konoha for their outstanding ability at close range, and their even more so, fearful Byakugan bloodline limit

But he did know about the girl…a relatively shy yet remarkably determined kunoichi who fought not for materialistic gain but acceptance. He also knew of her attraction to the boy, which could perhaps prove useful when the Kyuubi container had matured, perhaps even gaining a better control or symbiosis with his Bijuu. Reaching down, he carefully placed a solitary hand a few inches above her and healed the horrendous gaping wound on her stomach, realising that the amount of chakra needed was quite excessive, perhaps not for the pink haired Kunoichi he saw run off, making a note to show her what she had done to prevent her rescue…especially the Needle and selfish affection…Before picking her up and teleporting to a location where his partner was sitting waiting, he looked up in interest at the girl in his partners arms.

"A Hyuuga…" the second man said thinking about the reasons for why he brought her with him, but he usually had a differing agenda, but always kept to the usual objective. But this was new…

"She will become a dangerous ally to have within the Akutsuki, Kisame" said the missing-nin.

"Hmmm I don't think anyone will mind Itachi-san, another member would be great…and I'll have someone better to talk to then Deidara at least…" Kisame said with a laugh and show of sharp teeth.

Itachi looked at him quietly.

"We leave, Kisame. The Konoha Shinobi and their allies must not discover we were here" he said

"Alright…I have a card game with Kakuzu I need to get back to anyway" he chuckled, before the two disappeared without a trace, with their unconscious 'guest' with them…

XXXXXXXXXXX

The death of the Sound leader and the large plume of smoke rising in the distance struck a death toll for the remaining sound Shinobi. Demoralised and in disarray, their long range support shinobi batteries having mysteriously stopped, the Sound found themselves fighting without orders or aid.

Led by the remnants of the Konoha 11 and the Sand siblings, the Leaf and Sand shinobi charged forward and utterly crushed the siege forces, leaving none alive. The returning defending armies were greeted with great crowds of villagers, and roses rained from the roof tops celebrating their safe return and victory.

There were casualties taken from both Konoha and Suna, and the bodies of the fallen were returned and mourned for, each one buried as heroes of village or taken back to Suna to their own families and people, to lay amongst the Suna heroes of old. Except for the three sent to eliminate the leader, all members of the remaining Konoha 11 came back alive, as well as all three of the Sabaku Suna shinobi.

Naruto woke up in a hospital room, and saw his arm hooked to an IV drip to his right as well as the seeing the slightly smiling face of Nara Shikamaru looking down at him. He had a few bandages on his arm, forehead and chest, but otherwise seemed fine. He gave a small wave "Hey, about time you woke up Naruto", couldn't help himself remembering how familiar this was.

"Shikamaru…what happened?" Naruto said lifting himself up, still feeling tired beyond belief.

"Well, you had severe Chakra shortage, you have been sleeping for four days by the way, a few scratches, bruises, and you had traces of an odd sleeping drug in your system, probably a Oto nin tried to capture you alive, Troublesome" Shikamaru said sighing and scratched his neck, before wincing slightly and holding his arm.

"Shikamaru I mean you!" Naruto said pointing at the bandages.

"Oh" Shikamaru looked at his bicep and touched his bandage on his forehead "Things got a bit hot and heavy on my side, we were fighting things not really human anymore, I got scratched…" pointing to his head "and stabbed straight through" pointing to his arm "by some really fast guy who could _create_ and fire normal kunai out of his body using his chakra every 2 seconds" he said though bored and scratched his cheek "Then of course Temari got pissed off and almost got herself killed when she charged the guy, if I didn't stop her with my shadows mid-run and made her leap back in time…got another kunai in the chest for that" indicating the lower side of his right ribcage "…but I pulled it out before she could see it" he said calmly, remembering the look on her face when she did finally see the blood showing through his jacket…'Kami that woman can scream…' Shikamaru thought with a sad smile.

"So what did you do?" Naruto asked, feeling more alert

"Well he needed his arms, so I broke them using my Shadow hands" he said still with a bored tone "Then Temari jumped in the air and bashed his brains in with her fan…trust me…it was messy…troublesome" he said with a grin, proud of his ridiculously strong, if slightly crazy, girlfriend.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto said seriously, looking at him with a face of sudden realisation…

"Where's Hinata?"

Shikamaru looked at him dejectedly.

"Sakura told us what happened. She said that…by the time she found her and you…" Shikamaru said closing his eyes and looking away "We couldn't find her body…but there was apparently no way for her to have walked off by herself…nor was there any trace of anyone else who perhaps came…but we found fatal amounts of blood in the area, all of which confirmed to be hers…" he said quietly

Naruto looked at his friend…his eyes wide, his pupils dilated and began to shake uncontrollably "No…"

Shikamaru stood up walked up to the window, before placing a hand to his face.

He audibly sniffed, and then sighed deeply. Looking back at his blond friend, realising that the view of his window was boring, it seemed that distracting himself was harder then he first have liked to have thought…he really hated delivering bad news…especially to one of his oldest friends, hoping not to have to do it again anytime soon… 'the glorious life of a shinobi' he thought bitterly, so much lost, so little gained…war was a truly pointless thing when one truly thinks about it…

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and walked out, leaving his friend to his sorrow.

Closing the hospital door behind him and didn't dare to turn around.

He walked down the hall…not bothering to look where he was going, he knew the way…he hung his head and slowly closed his eyes…

As his friend's screams of grief echoed off the walls…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was discharged a few days later, and was summoned to the Hokage tower

On arriving and been allowed in, he saw that Baachan and Shizune looking at him with a sympathetic expression. Naruto stood before them quietly, not making a sound, which the two women in front of him look at each other with concern at the usual loud mouth shinobi. Tsunade sighed "Good to know you feel better Naruto" she said calmly

Naruto remained silent, looking at her with an emotionless face, his eyes blinking occasionally, his mouth set calmly on his face. Tsunade motioned Shizune to leave them and promptly left before continuing.

"We were victorious, and the siege was lifted. As far as I know, not a single shinobi of the sound escaped alive, but I'm sure that Orochimaru knows that his attack failed, again. Fortunately it can be assumed that another such attack cannot be carried out again for some time. He may need to create an army from scratch, and that could take years yet." Tsunade said with her fingers wrapped together, staring calmly at the blond shinobi before her. Naruto looked on. Still not having said a word or moving since he had arrived

"Naruto, Sakura has already given her report of the mission…care to add anything?" Tsunade asked gently, knowing that his emotions were turbulent, the fact he wasn't showing them proved it.

"We accomplished the mission….but we lost Hinata" he said, his voice strained

Tsunade looked sympathetically at him "Naruto…"

"I couldn't save her…" Naruto said quietly, his voice breaking and he broke eye contact, looking out the window to his right blinking, two single tears travelling down his cheeks, but his facial features remaining resolute.

Tsunade looked at him sadly before closing her eyes and sighed. It was truly hard to lose someone close to you…just like she had…and now Naruto had suffered the same…first that stuck-up Uchiha ran off and now a close friend died in the defence of her homeland.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Naruto wiped his face, before Tsunade called for the person to enter.

It was Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head…walking into the room with the boundless authority as was usual of someone of his status

"Hyuuga-san" Tsunade greeted formally, knowing why he was here…

"My greetings Hokage-sama" Hiashi answered before looking to the other occupant of the room, who was standing against the window and looking outside, seemingly oblivious to him having entered. Before turning back to the ruler of the village, remembering that he was the Uzumaki, and the holder of the Kyuubi. He seemed unusually calm and collected for someone who was usually high spirited.

"Hokage-sama….have you found my daughter?" Hiashi asked with a notable degree of concern

Tsunade sighed…another of life's horrid moments…

"Hyuuga-san, the search has been ineffective for some time, and thus has forced to be cancelled…I'm sorry…" she said slowly

Hiashi bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes "I see…I must explain this to the clan, please excuse me" he said quietly before turning to leave

"It's because of me." Naruto said quietly.

Hiashi and Tsunade quickly looked at him, Naruto slowly turning to him.

"I saw her lying there, I tried carrying her out…but…I had no chakra left and I passed out…she must have died in my arms…There is nothing I can do to make it up to you, I knew her for years, she was a very close friend of mine" Naruto said quietly, kneeling on one knee in front of him, surprising Tsunade slightly, with Hiashi looking on calmly at his sense of formality in the matter.

"So you were there…" Hiashi said narrowing his eyes before relaxing "You are blameless young Uzumaki, I very much doubt Hinata would have accepted me condemning her close friends" Hiashi said looking at the boy in interest. His sentiment was heart-felt, Hiashi felt, and perhaps sensing something…more…something hidden to even his eyes, with or without his bloodline…

"Raise your head Uzumaki Naruto" Hiashi commanded quietly, Naruto obeyed

"My clan will not hunt you for this, I sense you can speak truth in this matter, perhaps you can attend the funeral my clan are to hold?" Hiashi asked. His voice though formal had slightly become pained.

Naruto looked down, not wanting to argue for her survival in front of her father "I will…" he said quietly

He could only be so stubborn in the end…

XXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral took place a day later, all her friends and families attended, placing roses on a grave stone where her most recent picture was stood against. The ceremony was held in the Hyuuga compound itself, and everyone appreciated the length of how the clan treated a lost one…

All of the members attending wore black, and everyone found that it was quite similar to the Third's funeral with the dark sky practically mourning for her…

Naruto walked away from the ceremony alone, regretting that only _he_ couldn't put anything inside the empty coffin linked to her…he spoke to no-one, preferring to keep his head lowered. He later swore to Hyuuga Hiashi his allegiance to his clan until he chose to dismiss him; he smiled and accepted, but allowed Naruto to go on the two year training session with Jiraiya. Believing that having such a skilled shinobi in the their ranks would be quiet beneficial, remembering Naruto bested his nephew during the last chuunin exams…and his exceptional talent during the most previous exams against the next Kazekage.

Before Naruto could leave the compound, a little girl with long dark hair and light coloured eyes identifying her as a Hyuuga, walked up to him…a deeply sorrowful expression on her face, Naruto looking at her with a face of recognition, "Your Hinata's sister, Hanabi right?" Naruto asked calmly, knowing he owed her equally as he did her father.

Hanabi nodded

"Naruto-sempai, I know you knew my sister, and you tried valiantly to save her, but…" she said gently, her small throat constricting tightly, unable to continue the sentence, but instead changed the topic slightly "I was looking in her room, for perhaps something personal to place inside the empty coffin…but I found this…" she said pulling out a unsealed envelope, with a letter inside. "I read it…but I shouldn't have…I realised too late it was addressed to you…" she said her voice breaking, wiping away the tears on her cheek with her petite right hand, and slowly handed it to him "Please…read it somewhere in private, and don't show it to anyone…I am so sorry…" before quickly wrapping her tiny arms around his waist, Naruto surprised at the sudden action before she slowly walked away, looking at the letter in his hand 'It was addressed to me?' he thought slowly, looking at the very neat hand writing and clear words;

'To Uzumaki Naruto'

After a short while, he was about to enter his apartment, realising that Sakura stood next to the door who still wore her black funeral clothes. She on seeing him, approached him hesitantly.

"Naruto? She said quietly, Naruto looking at her calmly, his face strangely still.

"Do you mind if I talked to you…privately?" Sakura said with a smile that held something more, but Naruto found that he was a little more then distracted to be interested in her right now, but noticing the look in her eyes. He allowed her to come into his rather tidy room; he figured that he should clean it once in a while. He remained standing as he turned to her and placed his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to continue.

"Naruto…this whole thing with Hinata got me thinking, how we should care for those who are close to us, and tell them how we feel before it is too late…" Sakura took a step closer to him, his eyes widening slightly at the look on her face, "I realise now that my feelings for Sasuke-kun may never come true, but I now realise who truly cared for me…all those times when we were a team…and all those times during the missions we got…I…don't want you to be alone through this…" Sakura said looking into his eyes…stopping a foot away from him and leaned in…slowly closing her eyes, Naruto surprised and gradually but sincerely happy by this affection, slowly responded in kind…

"**Don't do it brat…she has hid something else from you" **The Kyuubi said quickly from inside his prison.

Naruto gasped and moving back in shock, making Sakura open her eyes as well and jerk back, look at him with frightened eyes, curious about his sudden action.

'What are you talking about Kyuubi?'he thought, the Kyuubi was oddly serious…

"**Ask her…what does she keep within the removable heels of her Shinobi sandals…" **Kyuubi said, Naruto sensing he was smiling slightly.

'Why?' Naruto thought, completely confused at the fox's direction of asking.

"**Just ask…if I am wrong, there is no problem…" **Kyuubi said slyly, sounding like he was very confident in what he is going to find.

"Sakura-chan…what do you keep inside your heels of your sandals?"Naruto asked, knowing that Sakura knew what he was talking about. Shinobi almost without fail, kept hidden objects and weapons on them in hidden compartments.

Sakura went pale, her slightly open

"Some…medical supplies…" she said hesitantly

"**Look at her brat, she doesn't know what we are going to ask and she is already nervous…" **Kyuubi laughed **"Ask her, 'do you keep needles in there'?" **he said, enjoying the nervousness of the kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan do you keep needles in there?" Naruto said calmly, his eyes narrowing slightly…realising where the Kyuubi was going with this. The fox did have a much larger view on things then he did…being able to see things hidden from the truth, not quite the perceptive abilities of the Byakugan or the jutsu manipulating abilities of the Sharingan, but still quite beneficial to have. Naruto also remembered that he didn't know where Sakura was when he was running towards Hinata…

"No…I keep things like sachets of medicine or even antidotes" she said in a near whisper, finding it hard to lie to the face Naruto had.

"**She's lying brat" **the Kyuubi said, narrowing his eyes

'I know' Naruto thought grimly

"_It was you_" he whispered through bared teeth, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"I…I was scared! I didn't have any choice! Hinata-san wasn't going to survive the journey back! And the Sound could have regrouped and killed both of us; I did it to protect you!" Sakura said quickly in a slight whimper, tears flowing down her cheeks, slowly moving backwards and closer to his door, her arms held to her chest in protection.

"_**She wasn't going to survive the journey back' **_**did you hear that brat? The Pink one met with the Hyuuga before she saw you, she decided to leave her, though she was perhaps or most likely was conscious at the time, how else could she make such a quick diagnosis?" **the Kyuubi said, though angered, agreeing with the latter of his inferences.

'Why are you telling me this?' Naruto thought, though furious, he questioned the Kyuubi's reason for helping him.

"**Konoha has always had a 'Never leave a shinobi behind' type of structure, the Forth was a clear example of this doctrine. Though I essentially loath him more then any mortal who lived, I at least respect his sacrifice for his people; we foxes, summons or otherwise, do the same…this display of fear over saving a wounded comrade disgusts me to no end…" **The Kyuubi said, snarling like a beast **"and I sense something more…"**

'What?' Naruto thought, barely unable to keep his anger not showing

"**This newfound **_**affection**_**…she developed it to get your mind off the Hyuuga…you know I am telling the truth…She left her to die brat…" **the Kyuubi growled harshly

"Get out Sakura…" Naruto whispered, his eyes turning a deep, bloodthirsty red.

"Naruto-kun…please…" Sakura said pleadingly

"**I SAID GET OUT!!!"**

Naruto rushed forward and swiped at her face with his claws. The force knocking her back, forcing the door open with a slam, sending her flying backwards onto a roof top on a lower building a few metres away from his own. Sakura rolled to a stop, lying on her stomach. Though trembling, and with considerable difficulty she slowly moved her arms to raise herself off the ground, moving her bare hand onto her severely stinging left side of her head, feeling four deep groves stretching from behind her ear travelling to middle of her cheek, barely missing her eye and temple, her blood dripping on to the flat roof. Hearing a faint movement of air and a shadow loom over her, looking up slowly, she saw Naruto, his red eyes practically radiating hatred, breathing slowly making tendrils of smoke arise from his mouth, **"This stays between us, mention it to anyone or even talk to me **_**ever**_** again … and you're dead"** he said with his voice of roaring fire. Before leaping back to his entrance of his room, just noticing his old sensei Kakashi standing to the side of it with an eye open wide, looking at him in shock.

"Naruto…why did you do that?!" Kakashi demanded, looking at his pink haired past student in shock, who began healing the horrendous damage on her face, before looking back to the blond shinobi.

"**She's a coward"** Naruto said angrily, his feral image clear as day, before slamming his door behind him, Kakashi quickly leaping down and picking Sakura up before taking her to the hospital.

Deactivating his Kyuubi charka, Naruto lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. Baachan would come after him for this, but he didn't seem to care, thinking what happened in the last 5 minutes with complete disbelief and shock.

'You're loving this aren't you?' Naruto thought quietly

"**Whilst watching you attack the kunoichi was quite fun, I can say this…kindly take heed…You know I cannot help you fight all your battles…or heal all the injuries you get from them, and I will not take part in all of them, you have to deal with **_**this**_** yourself brat" **Kyuubi said before adding **"Don't forget the letter the little Hyuuga gave you, but be warned…it is going to hurt…I'm sorry brat…" **Kyuubi said quietly with an uncharacteristic loss of humour before staying quiet.

Sitting up, Naruto slowly reached for the letter Hanabi gave him

'Did Hinata write this for me?' looking at the letter again, reading the cover sentence 'To Uzumaki Naruto', pulling out the letter within, this was going to hurt him?

Folding the paper open, and reading the first Line;

"Naruto-kun"

He instantly span around and looked around his room for the voice…realising he was alone…it sounded so real.

He realised that Hinata must have placed a type of special jutsu on this, designed so only he would be affected. Naruto could hear her soft gentle voice, as clear as she if was standing right next to him, hovering over him as though she was looking at the letter as well;

She began Reading:

_Naruto-kun…_

_If you are reading this, I have finally reached the point where I am strong enough to tell you the truth…and my greatest secret of them all… _

_I noticed you from the very first day we met, but unfortunately you didn't do the same, you were far too stubborn to notice, ever eager to wage your childlike mayhem on your teachers. It made me laugh. It made me smile. My life had been so harsh until I met you, constant training from a strict and formal clan. You changed my life, Naruto-kun, you showed me that strength is possible and that the impossible is by no means a barrier, I believed you when you said you would be Hokage, your determination alone told me this. And it is this strength that I came to deeply admire, I know this letter my take years to finish and even more so to finally reach you, but I will take as long as I need to tell you without finishing short._

_I remember the day when you perhaps first noticed me, during our first Chuunin exams together. Your willingness to succeed was blinding, if not deafening, to all the genin taking part. I also remember you supporting me when I fought Neji-nee san, I was so happy, I was able to change, and make you notice me…but I wish one day you will notice this;_

_I love you, Uzumaki Naruto_

_I have done perhaps from the day I met you…a 'love at first sight' if I would be so bold to make that claim…_

_You are the sole source of strength, my will, and my determination to succeed. It hurt me deeply when I discovered you had feelings for Sakura-san, but I was patient, feeling perhaps that one day I can have the ability to make you notice me more…perhaps when she has truly broken your heart…but I do not wish this, as your pain would strike me as well…and I don't want you to suffer anymore. I remember them all…all the looks you received, remembering perfectly all the things people who were so blind to see the truth…I refused to share their views…and I even remember when Kiba-kun called you those things during your match in our first exam together…it hurt me so much…you didn't deserve such treatment…and I wish I could have helped you more then just the medicine I gave…I wish I could have had the strength to hold you…I don't understand their scorn of you, Naruto-kun, something which could manifest enough for the eldest to the youngest of the village to see you in such light…but know this… what ever it is;_

_I will __**not**__ turn you away… I hold you too close to me to care for such things_

_All I ask…_

Naruto slowly looked at the letter back to front…it wasn't finished…

In his head he ran over certain lines again and again;

'_I love you Uzumaki Naruto…'_

'_I love you…_

'_Perhaps from the day we met…_

'_I Love you Uzumaki Naruto…'_

With trembling hands, he let the letter slide slowly onto his nightstand, his face shocked and his eyes staring into nothing whilst his mouth was slightly open…

Finally putting his head on his pillow and gripped it tightly with both hands, letting the bitter sting of his tears to make his eyes sore…before letting out a roar of utter grief and despair before slowly rolling onto his side, pulling his legs to his chest and loudly wept…

Outside on a path below his room, a startled Hyuuga Hanabi holding a small package looked at the source for the scream, activating her bloodline, seeing him, before instantly deactivating it.

She had been sent to deliver to him a token of thanks from the clan, but thought it would be fine to deliver it later. Realising it had begun to rain heavily, letting her tears mix with its water, she slowly begun to walk home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years later:_

"She… knew Hinata was still alive…she was conscious when she saw her…and she stopped Naruto from saving her with a drugged needle" Shikamaru said gravely, remembering the traces of the sleep drug in Naruto's system, making the necessary connections only he could do at such speed and precision. He slowly started to stare sharply at Sakura. His face slowly filled with an anger that made Ino, Choji and Temari look at him in confusion, before looking in shock at the pink haired kunoichi.

"AND YOU RAN!!" Neji roared, his byakugan flaring, his anger evident to all

But surprised everyone with his next move…

Running, he picked Sakura off the ground one handed and stared at her face to face, his byakugan active, making him look slightly as insane as Hinata was "So you truly _are_ the reason for Hinata-sama to become like this" Neji said quietly through his teeth, everyone still dumbfounded at his action to begin moving "Believing her future was of death, did you Sakura? My, how very far-sighted of you…" He ground out, knowing that she had followed the same hated route of predestination that he had done so long ago. "And using your own medical equipment to prevent her being saved…" he spat, his barred teeth and furiously portrayed bloodline clear to all.

"Neji-kun…let her go…"Lee said slowly looking at the Sakura with sad disbelief

As did everyone else.

"So did the term 'comrades' mean nothing to you Sakura!?" Shikamaru shouted "or did that Sasuke **bastard** mean that MUCH TO YOU TO FORGET THAT!?" he roared in anger, his face changed by rage, team 10 and Temari looking at him in utter shock and sympathy before looking back at her.

Sakura said nothing, but looked at her current sensei, staring at her with shattering disappointment, before looking down and closing her eyes.

"Let her go Hyuuga Neji" Tsunade said quietly, not looking at them, Neji finally dropping her to the ground, his face set in utter loathing.

Kakashi gently helped her up, silent but accepting, she was only a young kunoichi at the time, even for a Chuunin. He himself had run out, during the mission in the Land of Snow…everyone should be allowed to run once…

Jiraiya had known the truth of course, Naruto telling him during their training, didn't bother to look at her.

Sakura didn't answer for what she did

She didn't need to.

The looks on everyone's face was enough…

_30 minutes later on the balcony_

Holding onto the handrails of his balcony, Naruto looked at the night sky

"What happened to you Hinata-chan?" he said out loud

As though answering his question…

"What do you think happened, Naruto-kun?" said a quiet voice behind him…

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: Ok…everyone take your medication…get given CPR…or wait to have defibrillators used on you, or just take a drink of water…**

**That was really tiring wasn't it?**

**I do humbly apologise again that I took too long to post, I have had A LOT of work given to me recently…**

**But I didn't think I did it did any justice for such an important part of the story when I first posted it, I was also planning to do two chapters but that would still be difficult and rather unbalanced in terms of what happened...**

**And because this chapter is my current Pride and Joy:**

_**15+ reviews or else…NO NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**(Which if you think about, it is not unreasonable)**_


	11. The Truth

**Authors Note: Everyone still breathing after last chapter? Good!**

**Sorry for the extreme delay....exam revision and Assignments don't really wait for anyone...**

The Truth

After Naruto had left, Tsunade had asked all the remaining shinobi to stay behind, to describe their encounter with Naruto's 'Inner Self'…

Sakura was very much ignored by the rest of the shinobi, and was now near Kakashi who had a hand on her shoulder in support. No one was giving so much as an unconscious side stare; she had somehow melded into the background and was for the time being, forgotten. Everyone a lot more interested in the previous daemonic like revelation.

"Hokage-Sama…what did Naruto-kun become just now?" Lee asked slightly hesitantly and obviously shaken at the beast like appearance he had shown all of them, the claws, the pointed fangs, and above all, his eyes that radiated merciless death. Ino had tears travelling down her cheeks, Kiba startled at his appearance, which was more beastlike then anything his clan could dream to come up with. Temari still held a tight grip on to Shikamaru, thinking that he would protect her from the Naruto she had just witnessed. Oddly enough the only one who didn't seem affected by the scene was TenTen, who was slowly scratching her chin and wore a small smile.

"For those who do not know what happened just now I will explain." Tsunade said slowly, looking at each of the scared, and one strangely happy, face of the shinobi in front of her. "16 years ago, a day before Naruto's birth…" Tsunade said smiling briefly at remembering how adorable he was as a baby "The Kyuubi attacked. We lost many talented shinobi that day, and it was seen that all was lost, until the Forth Hokage intervened. After fighting long and hard, he realised he couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, and at the cost of his own life, used a forbidden seal and trapped the daemon within a new born child, and that child was Naruto" The new shinobi gasped, Ino's and Kiba's eyes went wide, Lee's face displayed deep thought, and TenTen was simply nodding, and still smiling, which Tsunade found quiet odd, before she continued with the explanation.

"Over the years, Naruto after discovering of the Kyuubi's presence within him, he found that he could use its infinite well of chakra as his own. The use of the chakra spills onto his appearance, multiplying his strength and speed much more so then even opening any inner gate" she said looking at Lee, who's eyes widened at the notion "But his thoughts become bestial, the Kyuubi, who is not happy to be imprisoned in the first place, taking slight advantage, making Naruto do all sorts of rather violent actions, but please note that it is **now** and **always**, Naruto who is dominant and in control. So I ask you not to see him in a negative light, he has already suffered enough of this growing up, as some of you may already have born testament to. I would like to know your views on this." Tsunade finished, looking from face to face

Temari was the first, "Hokage-sama, I have witnessed Gaara having transform on so many occasions, it still scares me, but what I saw Naruto transform into just now was so much worse then even Gaara looks…" she sighed "But I can feel he has suffered enough because of it, and I accept it as he is, a gutsy loudmouth with a heart of steel" she said resolutely removing her hand from Shikamaru, "Temari are you injured?" Tsunade asked curiously. Temari looking down, noticing her nails covered in blood, looked confused "No I feel fine…" she said before she gasped and looking at Shikamaru holding his left bicep with his right hand, blood travelling down his fingers, looking at her with a bored expression and raised eyebrow, before he rolled his eyes "Troublesome woman" he said with a chuckle as Temari bore a face of shock

Tsunade standing up and calmly walking up to the lazy Jounin and healing his, rather deep, cuts in his arm, realising Temari's nails had cut through his shirt as she held him tightly, before giving Temari a tissue to wipe her fingers.

Tsunade looked at Ino who was smiling nastily at the Suna princess "HA! You were crying!" Ino scoffed

Temari wiping her cheeks before looking calmly at back "So were you"

"What?" Ino blinking and moving a hand to her face to discover she had indeed shed a fair number of tears

"It always happens the first time, you get used to it" Temari said grinning, Ino hesitantly smiling and wiping her tears.

Tsunade looking at Lee motioning him.

"Naruto-kun was perhaps…wrong…to harm Sakura-san like that but, he is a strong youthful shinobi who knows resilience!" Lee said with thumbs up

Tsunade smiling at him, before looking to Kiba who had his arms folded

"Kiba?" she said patiently, he looked at her sulkily "He's more animal like then I am, how the hell is that fair?!?" he said waving his arms up and down. Making everyone laugh, before Tsunade looked at the still pleasant face of TenTen

"Alright Miss TenTen you have been smiling ever since before I told you, but now I am a little curious…" Tsunade said slowly. The girl was not particularly strong but she was _the_ personification of the term 'Kunoichi' in her eyes. Everyone looking at her "I apologise Hokage-sama, I just thought Naruto-kun looked kind of cute like that" TenTen smiled, everyone in the room looked at her though she were crazy, "Well I had a little pet fox cub when I was younger, and Naruto-kun just reminded me of him" TenTen giggled.

Jiraiya laughed "I like this girl!" he remarked but stopping when Tsunade looked evilly at him.

"Ino? Tsunade said calmly, she knew the girl wasn't exactly the bravest person in the room, or the most skilled, but she would just have to see

Ino sighed "I've known Naruto all my life, from the days in academy when he was a loud prankster, to now when he is a loud self inflicting shinobi, I know he wouldn't hurt his…" she paused before looking at Sakura with a frown "_close_ friends…I trust him" Ino said looking back

Tsunade smiled, 'self-inflicting?' she thought about Naruto's training, before looking at everyone "Alright, you are all dismissed, and please note that this is an S-ranked secret, anyone who mentions this to those who are still oblivious to it will be severely punished. However whilst leaving, I ask all of you to be cautious, I don't know Hyuuga Hinata's mindset right now, but she may be unstable and _extremely_ dangerous, take care of yourselves" Tsunade said looking at each face before they all left.

"Sakura, Jiraiya and Kakashi stay behind" Tsunade said, as the last person left. Looking at the young kunoichi in front of her she couldn't help but feel disappointment seep into her facial features. Her training in the last three years had been effective and indeed helped her become a talented medic nin, but before this, she remembered her as a rookie medical student, who was at least able to deal with the symptoms and injuries that she and Naruto described Hinata had.

"Sakura" Tsunade said slowly moving to sit on her Hokage chair again, looking at her apprentice with a hard expression.

"Hai…" Sakura answered quietly

"If it is true and Hinata is in fact after you…" Tsunade sighed "What were you thinking? We never leave a fallen shinobi behind…and the fact you had the ability to heal her but did NOT IS ALSO WRONG!!! AND THAT YOU SELFISHLY USED A MEDICINAL AID AS A MEANS TO DEBILITATE A FELLOW KONOHA SHINOBI IS **NOTHING SHORT OF BETRAYAL!!"** she roared standing out of her chair, before looking at the shivering bandaged girl in front of her and sat down, slowly massaging her temple, unaware that every occupant of the Hokage building at that moment had heard her. She brought her fingers together again and looked at her assistant "I will place no punishment on you, the damage has been done, but you will not leave the village until I say otherwise…even if Uchiha Sasuke himself had been sighted a mile from the gates" Tsunade said narrowing her eyes when Sakura had shown slightly hurt expression "…and I expect you to behave like a Medic training under me in the future when you are _apparently_ out of options, and not run away with your tail between your legs" she said looking sternly at her before shifting her eyes towards Kakashi

"I don't mind taking care of her, it would be a bit dangerous to let her go home alone right now" said the copy ninja, moving his eye to look sincerely at his past student "I think I should stay the night at your home if your mother would agree" Kakashi said closing his visible eye happily, Sakura nodding

"Alright you two may leave" she said promptly, looking at the last member of the room. When the door closed she began talking;

"We had a deal" Tsunade said forcefully, her displeasure evident

Jiraiya smiled slyly

"I'm pretty sure we have had several of those in our time" he said, trying to tick her off, knowing exactly what she was asking

"Don't mess with me Jiraiya" Tsunade said dangerously "You said it would be better if Naruto learnt the Hermit training, how or better **why** is he able to use his Kyuubi chakra so…confidently?" She said, not knowing if the power was a gift or curse

"Well I thought about it and well…he's only young, Hermit training would really be out of his ability right now…but I am not sure he needs it anymore, now he can almost properly control his Kyuubi" he said arms folded, looking back at her calmly.

"How can he at all?" Tsunade asked

"Simple…I trained him to" Jiraiya said shrugging

"WHAT!?" Tsunade roared

Jiraiya put his fingers in his ears and re-established his hearing "Well I thought 'why not use what he has already'? So I trained him to be able to use it…it wasn't difficult" he shrugged

"Jiraiya you know how dangerous the Kyuubi is…" she said ominously

"Yes I know…that's why I talked to him" he said with a calmly

"To Naruto?" Tsunade asked curiously

"I can do that anytime of the day…I mean the Kyuubi" Jiraiya said with a grin

Tsunade looked dumbfounded

"You talked…._**to**_ _**the Kyuubi**_**?" **Tsunade said with a wide eyes and her mouth open

"Yeah well…it was a lot easier then you would think…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years and__ 2 months before 'The Mission'_

"So this thing is going to train me while I sleep?" Naruto looking at a hand mirror at the odd seal on his forehead, lying down on a bed with the quilt over him, looking at the pervy sage

"Exactly" Jiraiya lied; painting a seal on his own right hand "Now get some sleep" he told him before walking to his own bed.

Fortunately they had been training hard so he drifted off in less then five minutes, Jiraiya sitting on a seat next to him, activated the seal and calmly closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw himself in a dark, dripping, water logged, and sewer looking area. It had a yellow hue he noticed, thinking perhaps due to the fact this place was not truly real. After a bit of searching he found the correct turning and went in. Soon he saw them…

The Gates that held the Kyuubi

Jiraiya could just make out that he was sleeping, besides the echo like snoring

"Hello there" Jiraiya said walking so he stood fairly close to the gates without being in any potential danger. The Kyuubi stirred, but didn't awake…

"Hello?" Jiraiya repeated, and the Kyuubi stirred again, but didn't wake…

"HEY WAKE UP!!!" Jiraiya bellowed, the Kyuubi stirred more then ever, before slowly opening one large red eye at the source of the interruption "Sheesh finally…" Jiraiya said irritably, 'this thing has the sleep resilience of the brat' he thought

The Kyuubi stretched his limbs, like an animal would do after being awoken and laid his head on his front paws, looking at his visitor

"**Hmmm…I know you…so you are the one who disturbed me…"** Kyuubi said calmly, though apparently still fatigued

"Good to know you have heard of me" Jiraiya said smiling

"**You are the perverted sage that was the sensei of the one who imprisoned me, and now the sensei of the one who he sealed it inside…****how amusing…if not quite ironic" **The Kyuubi said with a sense of boredom

"Yes about that second one…" Jiraiya said, forming a seal to conjure a small four seated square table and two chairs, several bottles of sake and two sake cups, "Care for a drink?"

"**The brat has seen to it that I ****can't"** The Kyuubi said irritatingly

"Naruto will have woken up, long after we are finished here, he won't notice it" Jiraiya said sitting down on one of the chairs, motioning a hand to the other

The Kyuubi growled, before glowing completely red, its form travelling to a few feet outside his cage, taking a human form that surprised Jiraiya slightly. He was dressed in a long robe, which covered his shoulders and reached the floor, but exposed his well toned chest and six pack. He wore a long elegant silk set of trousers and slightly pointed and extravagant slippers. He looked like a mix of the Forth and Naruto, complete with deep whiskers. But had red pupils, sharp teeth long spiky, furiously red hair, of which pointed in a way that Jiraiya had seen Naruto have when he uses his Chakra, travelling shortly past his shoulders. With a hand which bore very sharp inch long nails, he pulled at the chair and sat down. Jiraiya graciously passing him a cup of sake

The Kyuubi sniffed at it, before grinning at a long distant memory, before slowly drinking it, savouring the strong yet delicious taste of it, putting it down "**You have good taste, mortal…**" he said in his own voice, smiling, his sharp teeth showing.

"Thank you" Jiraiya said taking his own drink and refilling the Kyuubi's "May I ask how you came about Sake?"

"**I was destroying a village long ago, soon I realised a large vat odd smelling liquid in one of the buildings. After tasting it, it seemed I liked it. I came to discover it was Sake…which I must say…enabled me to do great things…even though fairly intoxicated…"**the Kyuubi said with a grin

Jiraiya chuckling slightly, briefly imagining the titanic form of the Kyuubi daemon fox, completely wasted, destroying things by accidently falling on them…

The pair drank in silence, until the red haired Naruto like man began speaking

"**What do you wish**** to discuss?"** The Kyuubi said eventually after his 10th cup.

"I want to talk to you about Naruto" Jiraiya said, placing his arms on the table, staring intently at the man in front of him

"**What of him?"** Kyuubi said indifferently

"You realise now that the Akutsuki will want to come for him, and I very much doubt I can protect him forever" Jiraiya said calmly

"**So you want **_**me**_** to do so!?"** The Kyuubi laughed loudly, holding his head and ribs, the sake taking effect on him

Jiraiya pulling his head back and roared in laughter "You protect him? Yeah I can see it now, 'Hey Naruto, I am here to protect you!' then you wait until the very **first** time he falls asleep…CHOMP!!" Jiraiya making his hands like that of a monster's and closing his mouth in a mock biting motion, his cheeks rosy.

The Kyuubi laughed harder "**No argument here!**" wiping his own tears away and laughing slowly.

When the two finally calmed down Jiraiya started speaking

"So…what **do** you think of the boy?" he asked refilling his and Kyuubi's

"**Hmm he…interests me…"**said the Kyuubi thoughtfully slowly pausing his sake cup en route to his mouth **"He is more stubborn then any mortal I have ever witnessed, he has a burning desire to protect his comrades, his people and his home, and become the greatest Hokage the world has ever before witnessed…reminds me of his father actually, as irritating as that may be" **The Kyuubi said calmly thinking back to all the things he has seen his prison do…

"Yeah, he is truly something else…" Jiraiya said smiling, "But being good and skilled is not going to help him survive any longer then he can" Jiraiya said seriously

"**So is that where I intervene, correct****?" **the Kyuubi said raised brow.

"Yes, don't protect him, he can do that himself, just allow him more control then normal, you want war, death and destruction right? To fight against the strongest Shinobi in existence and prevail and know you fought along side the one who defeated them!" Jiraiya said, his eyes selling what the Kyuubi was practically all about

The Kyuubi grinned

"**But there****in lies the problem doesn't it? You won't allow me freedom, but instead allow me to be a weapon of destruction for a child who may or may not understand TRUE glory" **The Kyuubi said with narrowed eyes, using his finger to trace the rim of his empty Sake cup

"Wait until he matures, he won't be lacking foes to fight him, regardless how we humans wish to see it, War is perhaps unending, even if all the villages unite and have peace, there are always strong groups of rogue shinobi who desire power under any means, like the Akutsuki. You wont have to worry about glory, Naruto will use you to what ever amount needed for those such enemies, as far as I can tell, you are set for life" Jiraiya said patiently, looking directly at the man's eyes unflinching

The Kyuubi sighed

"**I know alr****eady from the brat himself, if he dies so do I…alright…I will give him the power he desires whenever he asks for it, and in addition I will leave his precious village, as well as all their allies, alone" **The Kyuubi said with a grin, raising his cup in a toast.

"Fantastic" Jiraiya said enthusiastically tapping his cup with his own before downing the contents and coughing. Realising the negotiation with the infamous daemon fox had gone much better then he had anticipated.

"Wait, I have a question…." Jiraiya said, the Kyuubi looking at him expectantly "Let's say hypothetically that Naruto has kids…"

"**Interesting to know how much you care about him…****" **The Kyuubi Naruto laughed, before settling again** "but to answer your question, Yes, part of me **_**would**_** carry on to them"** Kyuubi said, his image of the older Naruto stretching slightly to make himself more comfortable, his blazing red hair moving slowly.

"What?!" Jiraiya said disturbed, his eyes wide

"**But you needn't**** worry, my cubs would grow to like the children they reside within"** Kyuubi drinking again

"Really…then, why don't you?" Jiraiya asked drinking more

"**Because I enjoyed my freedom, and I was placed inside a ****newborn against my will…but in time…who knows…I may grow to care for him as you did" **he said looking at him over his sake cup and refilling it

"And his children won't have any effects?" Jiraiya asked

"**Quite the contrary, they will have a far greater**** control over my cubs then the brat does upon me, they will gain a much greater symbiosis then what we have, without having any external feature to assume so" **Kyuubi said calmly

"Sounds like you almost _want_ to see them, never thought of you as the fatherly type" Jiraiya said smiling honestly, The Kyuubi Naruto form stared at him slightly, his red eyes focussed and unblinking.

"**Whether I want them or not is a different matter, but they would regardless be mine****" **Kyuubi said putting the cup down, his Naruto/Forth like form had an undeniable sense of wisdom on him, but the deep whisker indentations and flaming red hair and eyes didn't hide his true identity.** "Have you any children?"** the he asked,

"Me? No…but let me tell you, Naruto does come pretty close…" Jiraiya said with a small smile

"**Hmm****…" **The Kyuubi nodded

"Well, I hope you don't mind your cubs residing inside kids with green eyes and pink hair" Jiraiya said with a grin, thinking back to the Tsunade like girl Naruto was interested in.

"**That Haruno girl?****!" **The Kyuubi laughed loudly, before shaking his Naruto like head.** "The possibility of the brat breeding with **_**her**_** now is half chance at best"**

"He is interested in someone else?" Jiraiya said with a raised brow, suddenly interested, more material for his books was always welcome…

"**Hmmm possibly****, but he cannot quite place or understand it yet…" **Kyuubi said looking at him though in deep thought.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked, definitely taking what he said for a quote for his novels…

"**The Firstborn**** of the Hyuuga main family members" **Kyuubi said calmly

"Hiashi's eldest daughter?" Jiraiya asked, interested in the possibilities, remembering seeing the shy little girl for himself on a few occasions…

"**At least she is ****a far better kunoichi then that pink girl…I must feel a slight modicum of sympathy towards the Hyuuga, she feels for the brat since first meeting , whilst he hunts for that Haruno" **The Kyuubi smiled, remembering all the obvious signs that Naruto had not noticed.

Jiraiya nodded, Naruto was not sharp by any means, wondering if maybe he himself can change that…

"Well I have taken enough of your time, I will leave you to your slumber" Jiraiya said standing "I'll leave the bottles, but can you not tell Naruto about this conversation?" Jiraiya asked

"**As you wish"** the Kyuubi said before lifting his filled cup at him as Jiraiya disappeared. Leaving the red haired Naruto like Kyuubi to drink alone, thinking back to one of the implications the hermit had said;

"**The ****fatherly type..." **Kyuubi thought aloud, before drinking again looking thoughtful…

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Three Years later, pre__sent time:_

"He's kind of hard to talk to at first…but overall he agreed that he is going to help Naruto" Jiraiya said to Tsunade, who paid close attention to his every word before leaning back in her chair, and sighing. Jiraiya smiled and chuckled slightly "Naruto had such a hangover when he woke up, we didn't train at all that day"

"How was Naruto during his training, after the 'Mission' incident?" Tsunade asked

"The first few months of training after the siege were hard. He rarely smiled or laughed. He would often talk out loud whilst dreaming, he dreamt he could have saved her, that she was in turn safe, telling her that he loved her… sometimes he even cried himself to sleep…and his training for the first year was absolutely abysmal…he lacked the motivation to learn at the pace he was used to…such loss is hard at that age." Jiraiya said folding his arms and sighing deeply

"It is" Tsunade said quietly thinking to her own losses

"But ultimately after some _mishaps…"_ Jiraiya said pointing to his chest, Tsunade knowing of the large scar given to him by Naruto, "He was able to nearly master the use of the Kyuubi's Chakra without losing himself, quiet an accomplishment without the use of the Hermit training I _was_ going to make him do" Jiraiya said folding his arms again.

"But he _does_ lose himself…" Tsunade said quietly, remembering his actions

"Not really…the actions he did was of his own anger…he just really hates your assistant" Jiraiya said indifferently, Tsunade frowned.

"You are supposed to make him not to" she said

"No I wasn't" Jiraiya said with a shrug

"What!?!" Tsunade said getting out of her chair slightly, Jiraiya looked back forcefully

"Just for the record, I'm with my brat on this one, what your 'assistant' did was worth his scorn" Jiraiya said frowning

"That could be considered by many as being Treason, Jiraiya" Tsunade said warningly

"Call it what you want…and by all means lock me up…I would give me a little alone time for my books, I think I've been neglecting them for a while…but didn't you nearly do the same a few years ago with Orochimaru's offer?" Jiraiya said curiously

Tsunade's eyes widened

"Are you insinuating…!?" she began

"That she takes after you? No, but Naruto helped you change your mind during that, and what the girl did has only now been paid for" Jiraiya said calmly

"Sakura deserved to be _tortured_!?" Tsunade shouted

"No…but she didn't get punished in the slightest when Naruto did…quite badly if I do recall; public humiliation from the royal families and nobles, only the Hyuuga and his friends clans didn't say anything bad about him and had the good will to support him…and I am not as understanding as he is unfortunately, but now she has paid the price and Naruto's severe dislike hasn't decreased in the slightest…he doesn't really care for her anymore…which is good because it was only a matter of time when he broke his heart" he said calmly

"And Hinata?" Tsunade asked

"He cares for her a lot more…too much perhaps…to see beyond the fact that she has permanently become a potential threat and enemy to Konoha…" Jiraiya said with a blank face implying deep thought…before sighing and looking out the window

"So…Did you train him in his Shadow clone technique at all during his training?" Tsunade asked curiously, hoping to side step that rather awkward and heated conversation.

"Of course I did, not that I needed to spend much time on it, he grasped the tactical, timing and abilities of the Kage Bushin Technique fairly quickly, which all things considered took almost…two months...instead of that, I concentrated more on his Wind element" Jiraiya said calmly

"Explains how he did what he did during his Chuunin exams" Tsunade said smiling, recalling the clone tactics Naruto had employed to defeat the current Kazekage.

"True"

"So what do we do now?" Tsunade asked

"We wait, and hope that Naruto can get himself out of this situation on his own"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly turned around

And there to his right, leaning precariously with one leg hanging off the hand rail and one on, with her back leaning against the wall that surrounded the doorframe to his balcony, was Hyuuga Hinata wearing her Akutsuki robe. Looking to her left at the village around them, she tilted her head back to look at the cloudless sky. Her straw hat held in her right hand whilst she rested the other on the raised knee of her leg on the rail.

"It certainly is a beautiful night isn't it?" she said quietly, staring at the moon and the millions of stars above them "I always wanted to know what the view was like from here, you are truly fortunate Naruto-kun" she said, finally looking at him, opening several buttons, to show her face and bringing herself to stand on the balcony as well. Standing in front of the entrance of his room, with Naruto a few feet away from her, with a 30 foot drop behind him over the hand rails.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said quietly before walking forward slowly, Hinata quickly extracting her wrist blades on her right hand and pointing them, the jagged edge pointing upwards at Naruto's throat. "Don't take one more step, Naruto-kun" she said, her eyes piercing. He smiled calmly, and slowly moved forward, feeling the blades tear through his skin of his throat. Hinata realising he wasn't stopping moved the blade backwards and over her left wrist, making him instantly pause "Wait!" Naruto said alarmed and took a few steps back, she had placed them over a vital artery, if cut, would lead to a very quick death by blood loss.

"I simply came to **talk** to you, Naruto-kun" she said calmly, though the action of her self infliction would not bother her in the slightest, Naruto putting his arms down and looking at her with a sad expression, before turning to look out at the village again. "Then talk Hinata…though I shouldn't be surprised with what you have to say, right?" turning to look at her "You're an Akutsuki after all, the only thing you murderous bastards want is the Kyuubi inside me" he said, forming a frown on his face

Hinata looking back calmly.

"What _they_ want is not my concern, I simply wanted my vengeance and I was nearly able to achieve it through them, though I must admit…" she said thoughtfully as she retracted her wrist blades and slowly walking up to him. Standing a foot away she placed her right hand gently on his stomach "The Kyuubi container…the news came as quite a shock Naruto-kun, and it certainly explained all the things you went through as a child…" She said looking at his chest before looking at his eyes.

Naruto let a small sarcastic grin on his face appear "Oh you would know all about that wouldn't you, Hinata-chan?" he said, his frown forming, "You yourself said you used to watch me…" Hinata removed her hand but stayed standing where she was "And I was your strength…shame that didn't tell the truth huh? Coming back to betray us and join a group of psychopaths" Naruto said calmly, Hinata remained showing no emotion as he talked.

"So you read my letter Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked quietly, looking at his lips and back again. Naruto sighed deeply, and moved his head down, before looking at her again, reaching a hand out slowly, and gently brushed the side of it against her cheek "Yeah…" he answered, not smiling at the truth, "It really hurt me actually…" he said causing her to jerk her head away and look in a different direction and take a step back, Naruto gently moving her chin to look at him again. "You should have told me" Naruto said quietly, looking at the clear pearl like eyes of hers, feeling the hypnotic nature of them enthral him, looking at her probably very soft lips, wanting more then anything in that moment to lean in and…but he doubted she would accept it.

Hinata looked at him "You didn't give me any opportunity Naruto-kun, you acted though I was simply another friend, to talk, laugh, tell jokes and walk alongside" she said slowly, moving out of his touch

"You are privileged in so many ways…" Hinata said slowly, her face in a near mask like visage whilst her eyes and mouth claimed otherwise "You have people who care for you enough to save you from the brink of death…I was foremost among them…I recall aiding you when you needed me most…and yet you still looked on Sakura for your misbegotten romances…whilst I became something of an extra…_you_ were my true Achilles heel, Naruto-kun…" she said in disgust "I wonder if it were perhaps prudent that I left you for dead all those times…you would have never have guessed it on your own…and I would have become stronger some other way…as strong as I am now perhaps…I even doubted the effectiveness of the letter I sent…I was near certain you would have rejected me even then, making claims of having no feeling towards me" Hinata said with a slow shake of her head

Naruto took a step closer, now looking down at her, their faces barely six inches apart, narrowing his eyes, "You think I'm afraid of you, don't you Hinata-chan?" His face filled with unbreakable resolve and defiance "Let's make things clear, _I'm not_" Naruto whispered, Hinata looking back at him with an unnatural sense of emotional detachment as he continued "I'm guessing you knew I cried after reading that...and you _actually_ think I am that shallow to blow you off after you confessed something like _that_ to me? Wow you really didn't know me after all Hinata-chan…you refused to talk or even look at me in the face in peacetime without going scarlet…I was always alone, and you say you always noticed…you seriously believe I would have said 'No'?" Naruto asked with a frown "And I'm the one who held you back? Funny...that's not what I read...or heard from just about everyone who met you..." Naruto said with a saddened sense of amusement

Hinata let out a bitter chuckle

"What do you truly know about me?" Hinata said tilting her head slowly, before slowly righting it "You had all the naivety of an toddler Naruto-kun …" she said shaking her head "Your mind set only set on a number of simple things, ramen, training and Sakura…and what did it matter if you or many other's believed otherwise?...you would have approached it how you do in every task…with childish abandon…" Hinata said with a bitter smile, her eyes sharp.

"You're saying _**I **__was childish'_!?" Naruto said affronted "Alright…Tell you what Hinata, lets play a game…Guess who I am…" Naruto said angrily, putting on a soft face, and poking his fingers and bringing his shoulders tightly in and pretending to stutter, "Ano…NNNaruttto-kkkun" he stuttered, Hinata narrowing her eyes at the implication, before he dropped the façade, and looked angrily at her "You acted like I was something so terrifying, or awe-inspiring that you couldn't say anything of how you felt…and you even fainted around me…_and you say I was childish!?" _Naruto retorted harshly

"I was Weak! I had almost no self-esteem!! And you singing near constant glorified praises of that medic _filth _was simply justifying you wouldn't care for me even if I did say anything!!" Hinata spat

"Really?" Naruto said curiously "Then tell me something Hinata, when we were alone, three years ago before that Sound assassination mission started, you were strong and you were confident enough to end lives without batting an eyelash…what stopped you saying anything then?" he asked.

Hinata chuckled bitterly "Don't insult my intelligence, Naruto-kun, you know exactly why…Sakura was always the one you wanted, you loved **her**…"Hinata whispered with a sense of hatred trailing after, her extreme disgust for the girl evident. Looking piercingly at him, her eyes narrowed gave them an eerie glow about them in comparison to the dark moonlit sky. She remained unblinking, but tilted her head slowly, like an assassin contemplating their next move...

"Fortunately you are no longer a hindrance to me, Naruto-kun…I could obliterate the entirety of Konoha if I should so choose…" she said with an icy smile, looking down and looked at her right palm as she slowly flexed it "and slay any shinobi it could send to stop me…and that I achieved without your useless 'attention'…but you should rejoice Naruto-kun…Sakura is all yours…to play and _pet_ in quiet squalor" she hissed with a sense of controlled revulsion.

"Well Hinata, I hate her more then ever now, alright!?" Naruto fumed

"Then why did you SAVE HER!?" Hinata spat, her teeth clenched in anger, turning back to look at him in the face

"I hate her, and she isn't a friend anymore…but I don't want her dead…and why are you bringing this up now?!" Naruto said forcefully

"Because you USED TO IGNORE ME FOR HER!!" Hinata shouted

"AND YOU SHOULD HAVE **TOLD ME**!!" Naruto retaliated

"I shouldn't have needed to!** It was blindingly obvious!!**" Hinata shouted back. Realising with some degree of disappointment that her eyes were on the verge of tears

"Yes, you did **need** to! Hinata I was an absolute idiot when I was younger, I thought talking to girls about people going to the toilet, was a good way to engage in a conversation! I thought painting on the Hokage statues was a great way to get attention, even though it was actually absolutely _hilarious_; I thought Sakura was so **bloody** special because she was the first girl I was interested in, but as you wrote; you loved me, but did you tell me? NO! You let me hound after her like I was her **bitch!** You said or did NOTHING to imply you _ever_ had feelings for me!!" Naruto said harshly, standing close and using his height against her, looking at her directly in the face

"NOTHING!?" Hinata repeated in angered disbelief, her eyes narrowed to give them the likeness to shards of ice "**I** gave you the medicine to heal you in your match with Kiba, My own teammate, _for free!_** I** said that you made me feel stronger and more confident about myself before your match with Neji-nee san, I even recall that pink haired _wretch_ and Lee-san **telling **you that** I** used to watch you, and yes it was **me** dancing on the water under the water fall; you unbelievable BASTARD!!" she screamed and slapped him hard across the face, her tears travelling down her face as she finally let them flow. He relocated his head quickly and cracked a neck muscle before looking at her calmly, her mark on his face slowly fading.

"Everyone in the whole of Konoha knew that I had feelings for you Naruto-kun, nearly all my family perhaps even my father. The Hokage knew, the teachers, all of our friends, my teammates even that worthless Uchiha Sasuke…I have always noticed you were alone Naruto-kun, but you have never noticed me…" Hinata said quietly, her face stinging with tears as she looked at him, Naruto's aggressiveness having unknown to her disappeared at some point...he didn't look angry or take any consideration for his stinging cheek

"I love You Naruto-kun…and I always will…" she said, her mouth a sad frown stepping back slightly and looking to the side before closing her eyes and allowed her sorrow to spill down her cheeks. She felt a gentle hand wipe her tears away and pull her into a soft embrace. For several minutes they just stood there…soon she opened her eyes again she saw Naruto standing there and moving his hands to hold her face, looking at his clear blue eyes, which she would often dream about every time she slept or so much as day dreamed.

"I'm so sorry…I should have noticed you…I was so blind not to" he whispered to her, his face of utter and genuine sadness, his eyes wet before a solitary tear travelling down his cheek…before forming a small smile "Especially with you being as cute as you are…" he said with a chuckling, slowly moving his right hand and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, and moving to give a little kiss on her forehead.

Then, for the first time in almost 3 and a half years…slowly…she smiled...

Not sadistic in it's forming or arrogant in its execution

A true smile

Naruto followed in turn and they looked at each other, each absorbed in the other's eyes, "There's my Hina-chan" he said softly moving his hand to stroke her cheek again, she laughed lightly, but just noticing his face getting **closer** before she slowly pulled away, he still grinned, and her unable to get rid of hers, realising she had gotten slightly uncomfortable on account of heat, opened more of her buttons.

"So…did baachan put any ANBU up here?" Naruto said randomly, rubbing his face and looking away, scratching his head…using all of the gestures whilst trying to ignore the sight of the shocking amount of cleavage and her overtly large…chest… she was now showing…perhaps unknowingly…was she even wearing anything under there?!

Hinata looking at him in confusion at the random change of subject…noticing the manner he now wore was only used to side step something awkward "She did…a team of seven, but they are resting now…" Hinata said calmly "You didn't…" Naruto began looking at her face before Hinata interrupted, "No, they still live, but a number of Root Shinobi I encountered a few days ago are not"

"Root?" Naruto asked in surprise

"Yes…" Hinata said slowly

But Naruto laughed "Well looks like Danzo is going to have to train **more** shinobi now" he said

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"He had some of his lot attack me to, and I quote, 'Remove any threats to Konoha" he said in a mock version of a old man voice, covering up his eye, and making the other similar to the original Danzo's, similar to a picture she discovered on him. Making her laugh again, in a way that Naruto smiled at.

"I kicked their ass…Oh and I also ripped off Danzo's right arm, just in case…" Naruto said with a wink

"Well Naruto-kun can you blame them for disliking you then?" Hinata said with a small smile and her eyebrow raised, not the least bit sympathetic towards the old fool's injuries.

"But they started it, Dattebayo!" Naruto said waving his arms around, making Hinata laugh like she did when she was younger placing a hand to her mouth to drown the sound. Before they stopped and looked at each other, their former state of calmness returning. "So what now Hinata-chan?" Naruto said looking at her expectantly, hoping her answer was not the same as it was last time.

"How is everyone?" She asked

"Well your previous team are fine, Kiba seems ok, but Shino is…distracting himself…" Naruto said sighing, Hinata nodded.

"And Shikamaru-kun's relationship with Sabaku no Temari?" she asked

"They've gotten pretty serious, I mean they make-out whenever they get a chance, and sometimes Temari does it to just piss off Ino. But other then that they are all **over** each other, I wouldn't be surprised they haven't **already** '_screwed_' each other stupid" Naruto laughed loudly Hinata following suit.

"Rest assured Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, and I am quite confident Temari, are both still virgins" Hinata said quietly, making Naruto laugh hard and holding his ribs, she had placed a silence jutsu when she arrived, so no one would hear them, "You can tell!?" Naruto said teary eyed and chuckling slightly.

"One of the many traits of the Byakugan unfortunately, Naruto-kun" looking at a slightly lower bit of him before looking at his again with a grin, Naruto looking shocked and moving his hands to cover his 'area', before she smiled and shook her head to remove the concern he had…

"It sounds strange that you don't stutter anymore" Naruto commented, thinking back to all the conversations they have had today

"I have not stuttered, or fainted for that matter, for a long time Naruto-kun…" she said looking at him calmly

Before Naruto looked at her, his smile decreasing, baring a hurt face

"Why did you do that to Hanabi?" Naruto asked sadly

"She is safe Naruto-kun, I fought against her, without hurting her, and then I used a sleep based genjutsu on her, she will be awake in four days…" she said with certainty

"Eight days" Naruto interrupted

"Excuse me?"

"The genjutsu was analysed by ero-sennin and baachan, they both said it would lift after eight days" Naruto said with a frown

"Or until I lift it...but it would be better for Hanabi if she was in a safe place for the time being..." Hinata said quietly, cursing that Itachi had not told her how powerful the jutsu could potentially be.

"And Shikamaru?" Naruto asked calmly

"What of him Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her eyebrows narrowed with undisguised curiosity.

"You made him see terrible things" Naruto sternly said walking up to her, Hinata showing confusion

"I am not aware I did anything besides make him fall asleep, what are these 'terrible things'?" Hinata asked, wondering what exactly Itachi had given her…

"I don't know Hinata-chan, but Ero-sennin checked his eyes, they were black with a white ring circling where his iris was" Naruto said remembering what Shikamaru suffered clearly.

Hinata looked at the ground in thought, her brows clenched together, trying to discover what Naruto had described…it sounded familiar…

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I was not aware the scroll I used did anything else, Itachi gave it to me." Hinata said quietly, not seeing that Naruto had walked up to her and grasped her by the shoulders.

"THEN LEAVE Hinata, leave the Akutsuki! They are making you do these things!" Naruto said sternly, giving her shoulders a gentle yet firm shake

"I can't leave" Hinata said her eyes now narrowed and angry

"Why?" Naruto asked sincerely

"Why?...Because…" she said ominously, her intent to kill increasing "_You are still alive…_" she hissed, swiftly spreading open her hand an inch from his chest, her strings slicing apart his Chakra system, at such close range it disabled everything, making him drop to his knees, he stared at his now immobile body. Trying to move so much as a single finger or digit, but found the effort needed was far too much for even him to attempt.

"You…developed…your move…right?" he forced out looking at her with a smile, she slowly nodded.

Inside his seal, Naruto could sense and feel the Kyuubi trying to force his chakra into his system, unable to hear his voice, but regardless trying to save him. Hinata briefly using bloodline she realised that the Kyuubi's Chakra was too powerful for her attack to last long against, seeing the red chakra trying to travel through the severed links that she created.

"I am so sorry it has come to this Naruto-kun…" Hinata said quietly "But I must protect you from them, they are going to horrible things if they capture you" she walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder. Moving the other to open the zip of his jacket, and then using chakra to carefully slice his shirt neatly in two, before moving to place her hand over his bare chest and over his heart, she found its beat so soothing…

"That's the second time…I got my shirt got ripped…" he panted, forming a smile, regardless of the current situation he was in.

Hinata wanted to shout at him to stop smiling, it was distracting her more then anything else could. She knew what she had to do was simple, send a simple Juukin attack into his heart, painlessly stopping it, thus denying the Akutsuki to use him for their own desires. His smiling face was so off putting, it was like he was expecting her to not do it…and she _had_ to prove him wrong!

She broke eye contact, looking at his well sculptured and muscled chest, evidently there was no place she could look, without seeing him, her other hand keeping him from falling over…

"Do it Hinata-chan…if it is what you really want…but I haven't said it yet have I?"

Hinata looking into his blue eyes, that made her feel so weak inside, and make her completely forget what she was doing.

"What haven't you said?" she said her mind unfocussed and confused

"That…I Love you" Naruto said smiling, happy that he could say it to the person who he cared for most, regardless if she was fairly crazy right now.

"Stop making this SO HARD FOR ME!!" Hinata shouted, tears travelling down her cheeks, slapping hard across the cheek again

"I love you" Naruto said again, his cheek red, but still smiling

"SHUT UP!!" Hinata roared and brutally punched him in the face, Naruto still smiling, though now he had a broken nose, and blood travelling down his chin

"I will always love you Hinata-chan, until the day I die, which may be in a few seconds, dattebayo" he said laughing with notable difficulty, Hinata looking incensed moved her hand to his chest again

'Kill him….kill him…kill him' she mentally repeated

She repeated it over and over, each coming harsher and louder

'Kill him…KILL HIM…'

'**KILL HIM NOW!!!'**

…

'Why…?' said a little voice

It sounded so soft and familiar it was shocking

She found herself in a black world, similar to the Mangekyou Sharingan genjutsu, looking down at a 13 year old Hyuuga Hinata, her short blue hair, thick white jacket and way she poked her fingers together was frighteningly realistic, her eyes were so pure and innocent, staring up at her with a scared sense of defiance.

Soon realising… this was her past…which she must have locked away from before her training with Itachi…

She was inside her own _head…_

''_**Because I must'**_said the Akutsuki

'But…it's…Nnnaruto-kun!' said the past, her stutter making her sound so very gentle

'_**He has to die to be safe from them'**_said the Akutsuki, the truth making her heart becoming heavy…

'He said he loves us, he can help us!' said her past, frantically pulling on the sleeve of her older self

"_**No One can help us…we cannot succeed against the strength of the Akutsuki"**_the older woman said, ignoring the little girl pulling at her arm

"Naruto-kun is strong…you don't believe that anymore, do you?!" the past asked her anxiously

The Akutsuki instantly picked her up from her front and brought her face to face

"_**I do believe that, and I love him with every fibre of my being"**_

'Then don't kill him!'

"_**I no longer have the option**__**"**_

"No!" pleaded the younger Hinata, tears flowing down her cheeks "We are so close to being free, coming home, and living our lives with him, don't ruin that!"

"_**Stay quiet!" **_shouted the Akutsuki

Naruto watched his beloved, not move for ages, not sure if she could see him anymore.

"**Brat"**

'Kyuubi?' Naruto thought, realising what that must mean, feeling his nose and injuries heal and return to their normal state, leaving completely unharmed and bloodless

"**Yes brat it's me, and you just barely managed to dodge a Kunai there…" **the Kyuubi chuckled

'What's wrong with her?' he thought earnestly

"**She is **_**mentally**_** raging against herself, brat; she is at war within her own psyche, with two sides…" **The Kyuubi paused before continuing after he understood the situation perfectly **"One which belongs to the Akutsuki, the other…"**

'The one I lost…' Naruto thought, shocked at the sudden realisation

"**Exactly…help her make the choice…" **Kyuubi said quietly

'How the hell do I do that!?'he mentally shouted, not believing the Kyuubi didn't know he wasn't a Yamanaka…

"**I**** DON'T KNOW, BE CREATIVE!!" The Kyuubi shouted tiredly "Don't worry I'll give you your privacy, I was going to take a nap anyway…" **the Kyuubi said before yawning

'But…' Naruto thought hesitantly

"**I regenerated your ****Chakra paths, brat…you do the rest…**" Kyuubi said quietly, before Naruto heard sounds which sounded very much like snoring.

'Typical' he thought, smiling and quickly stood.

Hinata, just realising this moved her head up and looked at Naruto as he moved close, holding her from around her waist, pulling her towards him. Looking deeply into her eyes, she looked shocked and confused, before he quickly moved forward and placed his lips on hers and closing his eyes, feeling her resisting slightly, before finally accepting it…

The two stayed together for an unknown amount of time, but neither cared or were interested. They forgot who they were…their past, present and future all led to that one period in time. They both either knowingly or unknowingly got what they wanted:

A First Kiss from a loved one…

To Naruto, it was the greatest moment he could perhaps ask for, feeling that his most precious person loved him and only him, and he felt the same about them. That all the pain he had gone through, after being shot down again and again by someone who was masquerading as his lover, he finally found who he wanted all along, and it was just she had hidden from him for so long…

To Hinata, it was a mixed feeling. On the one hand, the Akutsuki within her, told her this was a mistake, and ending him when she had the chance was perhaps wiser. But this was completely drowned out by her past, now grown up self, which relished the moment, as she made the kiss slightly more aggressive on her part, moving her arms and gripping his head tightly, he casually accepting the gesture. The one sole thing she had wanted for such a long time…well…one of many…her dreams had gotten more and more adult and graphic as she grew older she found…

She slowly pulled away, a slight blush on her features, breathing slightly to help regulate her fast heart beat, and her lips slightly bruised and lightly agape, not staring at the boy…no…not the way he kissed…the **man** in front of her who still held her close to him. Breathing slowly she looked at his eyes, and found to her annoyance that he had a small pleased grin on his face.

"Don't…do that again…Naruto-kun…" she said quietly, feeling so very weak all of the sudden

"And why would I want to do that Hina-chan?" he said moving to kiss her neck, she letting out a small gasp at the electricity it sent up and down her spine. He realising he had been able to break through the cold unfeeling mannerism she had formed.

"Don't call me that…and because I will make you regret it…" she said sternly, though not sure if she could actually do anything right now, the Akutsuki aspect of her largely having shut down for the moment.

"You know, you sound really cute when you are angry, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said smiling at her in the way which was hard to be angry at in the first place, holding her closer to him.

"I am warning you Naruto-kun" Hinata said threateningly, looking down, so he couldn't see her eyes, activating her Byakugan, to check the surrounding area, the distance between them and a certain place, and a general overall look of him…

"I'm waiting _Hina-chan_…" Naruto whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her skin tingle, before kissing her neck again.

"As you wish Naruto-kun" she said gripping his jacket, spinning around and using strength that he had seen on Sakura, flung him into his room.

He span and leaped off a wall to stop himself, as Hinata fazed inside and using her string jutsu, forced the door to the balcony and to the outside closed behind her as she walked up, identical wrist blades on both arms drawn. Naruto bringing out the two kunai he hid in each sleeve, he gripping both on the bottom of his fists, crossing his arms to form a horizontal X shape, sending his red Chakra down the blades to make them much longer, and potentially much more deadly then they usually were with his blue chakra, also not allowing her attack to not cut through them. His blue eyes turning red, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up with her with his normal speed. His face remained set, the usual sharp teeth, deep groves and spiky hair not to be seen. They both stared at each other…

"Lets make things a little fair…I won't use my clones, if you don't use your strings" Naruto said with a small smile

"As you wish, Naruto-kun" Hinata repeated…before she leapt

Each moved with blinding speed, keeping within the centre of his 5 metre by 5 metre room, not moving to far in any given direction. Hinata attacked with haste Naruto had often seen Lee move at, it was unnaturally fast, and perfectly controlled by her Hyuuga bloodline. Naruto not wanting to attack, simply evaded, parried, ducked and overall blocked all the attacks that Hinata struck with her blades. His Kyuubi Chakra allowed him to move at the speed required to keep up, if not be slightly faster.

She jabbed forward with her left set of blades, Naruto just ducking beneath them, just seeing her right set move upwards, narrowly avoiding them by moving back in time. She span with a delicate and gentle grace which was obvious of someone of her figure, slicing her right blade horizontally, Naruto moving his right charged Kunai to intercept and block, and the two met in the middle with a sharp clink like sound, Hinata moving her left and thrust it underneath her right arm, Naruto moving his left parried by moving the kunai between the gap of her left set of blades, and moving close to lock in place.

Their bodies less then two inches away from each other, not moving, each looked into the eyes of the other. Hinata using her Byakugan, Naruto with his Kyuubi red eyes, neither showing any emotion until Naruto finally smiled at her, Hinata narrowing her eyes in anger, pulling her blades away before moving with speed even he had trouble keeping up with, cut him several times with her blades. Naruto pulled back, his glowing red kunai in a set defence stance, looked down, noticing that his jacket had torn completely and was hanging off him in shreds, but otherwise noticed that he wasn't damaged in any way, looking back at her in confused amusement, she remained as silent and unassuming as ever. Removing the rags hanging off him, he was thankful that his kunai holsters attached to each forearm were undamaged. Hinata struck again, he moved to counter and each, keeping his arms close to keep an eye on her movements.

She thrust with both arms forward, Naruto locking both of his kunai in between the pairs of blades. Hinata had waited for this…moving forward she sliced through the holsters of his kunai, then twisted both of her arms quickly, removing both Kunai from his hands before flicking her blades, throwing both blades into the opposite walls. Before retracting her blades and forming a juukin stance

"Great…first my shirt, then my jacket, now my holsters, dattebayo" Naruto said with a laugh, forming a hand to hand stance, his eyes still their red colour, but his body and facial features in their normal form. Forming a hand to hand stance, he stared at her, and attacked. After a few sparing matches with Neji and Hanabi, he knew how the Hyuuga fought, but Hinata was so very different from them. She had all the power of Neji, whilst having all the delicate grace of Hanabi, but faster and perhaps more in tune with her Juukin then both of them combined. He dodged and evaded several palm strikes which he knew would debilitate him completely. But all the while being pushed further and further back, he unable to keep up with the ferociousness of her attack, him moving his arms so his forearms blocked the attack and not his hands, to prevent them being damaged. Keeping again close to his body to allow for easier movement and control…

But then…

Hinata moved Naruto's arms up with both of her hands and planted a solid hit with a side kick to his jaw, sending him flying onto his bed, his head resting safely on his pillow, Hinata moving quick to pin him on the bed with Naruto under her, staring intently at him, grabbing his right hand with her left, and draw her right wrist blades, pointing it at the vulnerable artery on his neck. Naruto moved his forearm redirecting the blades and grabbed her wrists.

After sparing with Hyuuga a few dozen times he also discovered that the Hyuuga Juukin style of Taijutsu had a major flaw in its technique...

Well timed acts of brute force

Naruto moved quickly, bringing Hinata's hands behind her back, simply used his strength advantage to make both of them tumble to the ground, her body pinned under his and her wrists held firmly against the ground to her sides

"GET OFF ME YOU COWARD!!" Hinata shouted, struggling furiously at his grasp, her teeth bared and head moving side in rapidly

Naruto remained quiet but just smiled slightly

Hinata's movements became more frantic, her eyes incensed and beads of sweat travelling down her face as she struggled against him, refusing to be defeated in such a vulgar manner...

All those times she lost when she was younger came back…

The failure…

Hinata screamed

"I...**HATE YOU!!!**" she roared, her teeth furiously clenched together, tears flowing down her cheeks as her face was practically seething with loathing.

"No you don't" Naruto whispered, he said it sincerely, to not irk her more…

Unfortunately it didn't work

Hinata's eyes narrowed, activated a her chakra pours releasing the energy in a quick burst, collided with Naruto, sending him flying vertically to smash painfully into his ceiling. As he descended, Hinata moved her left leg across her body, before swiping it quickly and with force as Naruto was close enough, catching him in the stomach, sending him to collide with the wall before falling onto his bed again, in the same position as before.

His eyes returning to their original blue colour, he slowly opened them to find the Hyuuga akutsuki on him again, breathing hoarsely, the blades on heart his throat again whilst the other grasped tightly around his neck. Hinata stared at him, her eyes wide and with a degree of manic rage, her breathing quick in short bursts through her teeth, occasionally chuckling sinister and quite hysterically. Her tears streaming down her face…

Naruto with his face calm and unafraid, looked back at her…then so very slowly, moved his hand to her cheek. Hinata instantly moved removed the grasp on his neck and covered his hand with own, her breathing slowed

She slowly rolled off him resting her back against the wall, before slowly moving her head back against it, slowly closing her eyes to gather herself. Reopening them, she looked at the boy a few inches away, who stared back quietly. Hinata moved her hand her left hand to his cheek and tracing his whiskers again, before retracting her blades and moving in, placing her lips on his. He responding to it nearly instantly, he did love her so it didn't shock him…and besides to him…

She was not the enemy.

She repositioned herself moving herself to sit on his stomach, she unclipped the Akutsuki rather thin and feminine looking, robe she wore and threw it aside in apparent distaste. She was left wearing some a simple dark small short sleeved shirt which stretched to a few inches above her bellybutton, with a fishnet undershirt, neither apparently capable of covering up her rather large and well developed chest. Looking down, he saw her undershirt reached to the short shorts she was wearing, showing off her perfectly smooth legs. Naruto seeing her figure fully, he smiled affectionately at her

"You are so beautiful Hinata-chan" Naruto said quietly, she looked at him with those clear pearl like eyes of hers, making him feel so very fortunate to have her here with him.

Hinata pulled off her new fingerless gloves "Naruto-kun..?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what I dreamt, during my time away?" Hinata said slowly,

"I have no idea…" Naruto said calmly, thinking back for how long she had been apart from him. Briefly wondering what she must have been through…

"Well besides dreaming of torturing Sakura over and over again…" Hinata said showing the back of forearms, and the spring and Chakra controlled lock mechanism of her Wrist blades holster she wore which reached from behind the wrist, and extended to just before the elbow, finally seeing the menacing looking blades closely. She slowly unclipped and unstrapped the strap that kept them to her arm "I also dreamt of you" she said looking at his eyes.

Naruto feeling slightly warmer

"But don't worry, these weren't of hate and vengeance Naruto-kun…" she said calmly looking at her holsters and slowly detaching them from her arms and putting them safely down on the side of the bed "Of course they wouldn't be…I do love you" She said placing her hands on his well toned, and muscled chest. Tracing each raised muscle with her fingers and letting out a satisfied chuckle.

"We did things…that a married couple would do..." she said looking first at his chest and moving her eyes slowly to look at his with a sense of craving.

"Really?" Naruto said quietly, kind of seeing where she was going with this…and slightly what the Kyuubi meant by 'be creative'…

"_**Intimate**__ things" _She said so seductively that he was afraid that he may pass out because of the how hot she sounded, making him feel so very light headed, he reached out to hold her behind her back, as she reached for both of her shirts and removed both over her head. Making her lover gasp for breath and eyes stare with utter desire at her perfect body.

"Well…You** are** still a virgin Naruto-kun…" she said with a wicked grin at his look of blushing embarrassment, each quickly removing the remaining of their clothes they wore and fulfilling their deepest desires…There were bites, several long, deep scratches, sweet kisses and excruciatingly long lust filled ones, and several shocked gasps for air, as they loved each other in their private tranquillity.

Allegiances meant nothing to them right now…

That night…with their union…

They were at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: ****Hmmm…Was that too quick or was that too much?**

**Well I did say 'High T-rated' didn't I?**

**15+ reviews or else…**

**Just a heads up, I have my exams right around the corner, so I can't really post anything for at least another week or so ("But you took ages to post this one!!" I hear you cry?" true I did, but things have been quite busy recently with complicated pieces of work demanding my full attention)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. The Message

**Author's Note: I would like to ask everyone read my Note at the ending of this chapter please.**

The Message

Sakura sat in a corner of her room, with her legs folded to her chest, and tears flowing down her cheeks.

Her Sensei had graciously been allowed to stay on account of a false claim that they had training early in the morning, so the hassle to meet was unnecessary, oddly enough Mrs Haruno accepted, not really knowing the protocol for Shinobi missions and training herself, not being a kunoichi. And allowed the famed Shinobi to stay in an extra room they had.

The lights were off, the room made bright by the moon shining through her window. Leaving several shadows over her things…and her…

She never wanted to leave her…she was her comrade, her teammates, and a friend from her long past childhood, where they used to play games, call and be called over, and do all the things best friends would do together, but as Hinata had put it…

Sakura left her behind

She half expected Hinata to come through her window, to torture her more with her jutsu which Sakura now had an utter fear of…but thinking back to all the things she had said and done during that fateful day…she wouldn't argue that she didn't deserve it. She felt like she didn't have a friend in the world, her old sensei had not really spoken to her about it, and Naruto was out of the question. Even Ino, who would converse with her on a regular daily basis, seemed to want to ignore her. She remembered her sensei's expression and anger, she had a look of such disappointment on her face that Sakura was surprised that she didn't get punished further…but she doubted she would go on a mission any time soon…

There was a knock at the door, making Sakura look up

"Who is it?" she said weakly

"It's us!" said a familiar voice, drying her face and moving to open the door, it turned out to be Ino and TenTen, each carrying what seemed to be sleeping bags

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, not having the strength or usual enthusiasm to use her nickname 'pig'

"Well we talked to your mother, and…"Ino began

"She agreed to let us have a sleep over!" TenTen said smiling motioning to their bags, also carrying with her a tray with several bottles of fruit drinks

Sakura stared still teary eyed, with her mouth slightly agape, before letting out a small chuckle and let the pair in. The two put their bags down and got comfortable, before both decided to stare at Sakura who had returned to her place in the corner.

"Sakura…" Ino said, slowly

Sakura didn't look at her

"I don't…want to know how or why…we already got a pretty good idea from Neji and Naruto already" She continued

"But we feel that everyone has been really unfair to you recently so we wondered if we can make you feel better" TenTen said smiling sympathetically

"Thanks…" Sakura said in a small voice, forming a small smile.

"But would it be ok if we clarified some things before we move onto the boys, putting on make up and fixing our hair?" Ino asked slightly hesitantly

Sakura surprisingly still smiled, and slowly nodded.

"First question, after what you explained you did…that's why Naruto had such a grudge against you for the last three years?" Ino asked, remembering the hatred he displayed towards her.

Sakura nodded, making Ino sigh

"Second question, did you run because you were low on chakra or..?" TenTen asked remembering Neji's shocking actions towards her

"I ran because the damage was too much for me at the time…and I…" Sakura said trailing off

"Yes?" Ino said, hoping for her to continue

"Hinata said she loved Naruto…" Sakura said slowly

TenTen and Ino gasped in unison putting their hands to their mouths

"But thought she was dying so wanted me to pass the message to him…" Sakura said, recollecting the scene so very clearly

"But you didn't…did you?" TenTen said in realisation

"No…he used his own body to shield me, like he used to protect me loads of times before, I thought about how Sasuke-kun having never done that…I wanted someone who actually cared for me…so I wanted Naruto for myself…knowing what Hinata had already said…" Sakura said unresponsively

TenTen and Ino looked at her with utter shock

"But…"TenTen started, not believing she would do such a horrible thing

"He wasn't yours, Sakura" Ino said with a small frown

"I didn't think she would survive…the wounds were too deep, but I knew if Naruto saw her, he would hurt himself over it, but he did, and I thought I could make him forget about it but he didn't, so I thought I might as well be there for him, and I thought I might as well get a boyfriend in the process…" She said quietly in an attempt at humour, with a small smile before it soon faded, knowing how pathetic that sounded.

"I don't get it…" Tenten said slowly, looking confused "But…there are LOADS of other guys around!" Ino injected, TenTen and Sakura looking at her in confusion, who knew that was not exactly what she had said.

"Like on the way here, we saw some dreamy glasses guy…" Ino said thinking back with a smile, preferring to side step that conversation with something far more important

"Please…that guy was ugly…Neji is hotter then that guy" TenTen said confidently, waving off Ino's suggestion, forgetting what Sakura had just said…

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?!" Ino countered

"I've seen him work out" she said smiling before adding "_shirtless_" TenTen said before giggling, bringing her drink in a toast

"Yeah…well… I heal Naruto every other day, and let me tell you…" Ino said before mouthing 'Wow' she said getting a glass full of juice and bring it to her mouth in apparent celebration

"Ok but is he 'Lee' fit?" TenTen argued pouring her own drink

"Huh Yeah!" Ino said with a patronising grin

"Well Lee…"TenTen started before Sakura abruptly reached out and hugged both of them. They looking happy at the gesture accepted and added to the group hug

"Thanks a lot you two" Sakura said appreciatively before she wiped her eyes smiling.

"Any time forehead" Ino said with a cocky smile

Sakura twitched angrily and let go.

"Shut up Ino-pig! And yes Lee is better!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yeah he is!"

"NO HE ISNT, FOREHEAD!!!"

"YES HE IS, INO-PIG!!!"

The two girls staring murder at each other, Tenten just able to see the lightening between them. Before remembering some gossip she wanted to share

"Oh I remember Temari telling me something, that Shikamaru looks drop dead _gorgeous_ with his hair down!" TenTen said with a laugh

"What!? No he doesn't!" Ino said with a shocked tone

"Well have you ever _seen_ him with his hair down?" Sakura asked

"No...I haven't…" Ino said looking strangely curious, after all the years of knowing him, she had actually never seen her lazy teammate's hair not in a top knot.

"Well Temari told me that, he looks so hot, he nearly got the entire female population of Suna after him!" TenTen said with a smile "And I have been to Suna…those girls are really pretty…if extremely built…and Temari wouldn't lie about how many people went after him" Tenten said looking at each of them

Ino and Sakura looking dumbstruck…

"Well we have to just check him out for ourselves then huh?" Ino said grinning evilly

"So long Hinata-san doesn't kill us all first…" Sakura said ominously, making Ino sigh sadly

"No way…I remember Shikamaru telling me that she doesn't know what she is doing, and Akutsuki were lying to her about some of the stuff they told her…she is going to turn good again" Ino said confidently

"Yeah Ino is right Sakura, Neji and Lee told me that she was strangely calm when they fought, but she wont hurt her friends" TenTen said, hating the fact that her teammates went down fighting whilst she was thinking which wet-stone would be best for sharpening her blades.

"She doesn't see me as a friend" Sakura said sadly

"Then you can trust Naruto to make her see you as one, if not, not hurt you ever again" Ino said

"I hope so" Sakura said quietly

TenTen and Ino looking at each other nervously, before Ino spoke up

"So…how do you trick someone like Shikamaru?" she said scratching her chin

"You can't, Temari told me that he can even predict how an enemy will punch, _before_ he throws it, apparently he finds people attack patterns too predictable…" TenTen said in awe of the Lazy genius

"Maybe you can just grab his hair band?" Ino said

"But he would know what you were planning when you walk into a room just from your facial features!" Sakura said, briefly remembering when she and Shikamaru had gone to a diplomatic intervention on Konoha's behalf. She recalled Shikamaru telling her when the delegation had entered the room, they appeared to look like a 50+ man, was a hidden assassin waiting to strike at a nearby village rival.

All three girls plotted how to out do the lazy, 200 I.Q, Genius well into the night

Elsewhere…

Shikamaru pulled his lips of Temari's just in time to sneeze…again…

"Do you have a cold?" Temari asked leaning into him on a couch in his room, and felt his temperature and placed her hand on his cheek, a look of concern on her face. Thinking back to the last time when he was hit by something…

"No it's not that…"Smiling at this soft affectionate side of her she had developed after he woke up from the torture technique.

Thinking back to the reasons why he would sneeze…he didn't have a cold, or any allergies, so therefore according to shinobi lore, someone was saying his name constantly. His parents wouldn't say his full name that often in a sentence, preferring to use his nickname 'Shika', which were a loop hole in the lore rule, which didn't work that far away from say, Suna, so no-one, although he was sure they did, from there was responsible. Temari would have to say his name out loud for it to work, and they haven't spoken in almost 45 minutes…so therefore it had to be his loud teammate Ino…thinking back to why she would be interested in him…

"Did you tell anyone anything secret about me, that anyone in Konoha might not know?" Shikamaru asked

Temari raised an eyebrow, before thinking about it

"…I told TenTen everyone in Suna believed you look hot with your hair down?" Temari said as a suggestion, being careful to say _she_ didn't necessarily believe that

"Do _you_ think so?" Shikamaru asked with a grin

"Hey…anything over your Pineapple style is better" Temari said with a shrug

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes, "Well I think TenTen told Ino, and now Ino wants to know what I look like without my band" Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone

"What!?" Temari said shocked at, first the _speed_ he thought of that, it still surprised her, second; Ino must not be allowed to fall for him!

"What?" Shikamaru asked, curious about her shock

"Ino shouldn't know that!" Temari said in a worried tone

"So you _do_ agree!" Shikamaru grinned

"Yeah, shut up" Temari growled, with a small blush forming

"What? I think it's nice that you like my hair down" Shikamaru commented politely

"Watch it, I am this close…" she said making an inch gap between her fingers and placing it close enough to his face to see clearly "Of making you remove your hair- band and **raping** you…" Temari said with a frown, her eyes turned into slits.

Shikamaru shut his mouth with a snap, looking fearfully of his rather violent Suna goddess…

"Erm…" Shikamaru mumbled

"And yes…just so you know…you _**would**_ break something…" she said leaning in and kissing him passionately yet painfully before pulling off and gripping his head harshly, licking his cheek once from bottom to top. "Good night" she said pleasantly, getting up and going to her room.

Leaving a deeply frightened, disturbed, _intrigued_ and completely _whipped_ Shikamaru behind, watching her leave.

"Troublesome woman…" was the only thing he managed to say before moving his hand to wipe his face

XXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara was bored.

Correction;

Deidara was VERY bored.

Sitting alone, now on a larger tree branch then he had a arrived to get a wider view on the village. His microscope eye able to keep up on random details. This was like all the border patrol he used to do as a shinobi of the rock…and left it because of things like this!

He now regretted sending Kisame-san away, he at least would have had someone to talk to, and the Hyuuga had not reported in since she left.

But the last few hours were at least slightly interesting. He saw the village shinobi move rapidly around the village, reminding him of an ant nest, and how the workers would leave and return in large numbers and quickly as was their duty. Apparently the Hyuuga had been discovered, which of course had meant that the Akutsuki presence in the village was also discovered, not that it really mattered, the Hyuuga could take care of herself and Itachi had his own things to take care of. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was up to…

He himself had unfortunately not been seen or sensed, that would at least give him something to do!

It was almost 12 am, and the lights in the village were slowly one by one as its inhabitants were turning in for the night.

' I might as well do the same un' he thought stretching and lying back on his large branch which would quite comfortably support his weight and be enough to sleep on.

The stuff Itachi put up would hide him; he had nothing to worry about

Not knowing a harsh message was en route to him at that moment…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly opened his right eye to the light streaming through his curtains, to discover it was morning. Shifting his eyes slightly he noticed the clock hanging on the wall opposite telling him it was eight twenty three in the morning, about the time he woke up anyway so it was no problem. He had awoken, sleeping on his side, which was slightly unusual; as was the fact he wasn't wearing his usual goofy looking sleeping hat that he found so very comfortable.

Looking down at the dark blue and slightly messy haired shape in his vision, he gently smiled, remembering the reason why he wasn't wearing the hat…

Tucked tightly into his chest was the sleeping form of his beautiful Hyuuga, **Dark** **Angel** he had made love to only the night before. She was breathing so quietly he couldn't help but smile, she looked so very cute like that. He gently moved his finger to trace her shoulder, moving onto her back and slightly lower to her hip. She didn't move but instead she let out a sound that almost sounded like a kitten purring…

He so very carefully, removed her arms from around him, putting them down on the bed again so to not disturb her, put the quilt over her as he kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't bother to wear anything as he tip-toed to the bathroom, instantly seeing in its mirror the long and once deep, scratches and indentations in his chest and back, looking at the clear 10 finger nail wounds on his front he let out a small chuckle, they healed so there was no problem, but she did have some **really** sharp nails.

Taking a quick shower, before entering the room again, as he dried his hair with his towel. Smiling as he saw his Hyuuga lover leaning on one elbow, awake and looking at him carefully enter the room.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun, I thought you **left**…" she said with a slight grin, staring at his flawless body.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the _interesting_ choice of words "Morning Hinata-chan, I didn't **hear** you..." he retaliated as he smiled at her beauty she made no effort to cover up. She stretched as she got up and sauntered over to him, moving her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, before grabbing a large and a small towel from a closet and headed for the bathroom.

On coming out again she saw that he was still shirtless but decided to at least put on some boxers, sitting at his table eating toast. He smiled at her entering as she had wrapped her towel around her chest and waist, with another to wrap up her hair. Naruto staring at the fact that the larger one still couldn't hide her 'figure' well at all

"Hungry?" Naruto asked motioning to some food at the table, she blinked, her mouth having a pleasant sense of neutrality, and sat down, not getting dressed yet. They ate in silence, Naruto not sure what to ask yet to the essentially undressed Hyuuga sitting a few inches away from him. Hinata's eyes strayed to his bare chest and only just seemed to notice something, moving her hand to gently touch the, only slightly healed, red grooves on his chest. Naruto looking down and back at her smiling

"My handiwork I assume?" Hinata asked, her brow raised

"Well you do have some sharpnails, dattebayo" he said grinning.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, still tracing them

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, given the situation where I got them, I really don't mind" he said still smiling, before shifting to a hurt face

"Did I hurt _you_?" he asked, realising he had not asked her

"It is supposed to hurt the first time Naruto-kun, the next time it won't" she said evenly before Naruto slowly grabbed her arm, placed her on his lap, staring at each other…She smiled at him, noticing his still hurt expression, before she leaned in to...

Before they had a chance to do anything, there was a knock at his door, the pair looked at it then at each other. Hinata activating her bloodline to confirm the person's identity.

Hinata made a gesture of covering her mouth, then her left eye…

Naruto understanding instantly, his old Sensei

Hatake Kakashi

A village patriot and perhaps most skilled Shinobi in Konoha, he probably wouldn't hesitate to arrest her.

Naruto getting up, Hinata grabbing his arm instantly, pointing to his chest marks. He realising that he couldn't really come up with a suitable excuse for them if Kakashi saw them, grabbing a new black shirt, he quickly pulled it over his head

"Naruto?" Kakashi called through the door

"One minute!" Naruto called back, looking at his Hyuuga lover dressed in a towal in front of him before moving to the door, Hinata moving as quickly and quietly as possible to a part of the wall could not be seen from someone standing in the door way, unless they took a few steps in and looked right.

Naruto breathed quietly before opening the door to his smiling former sensei.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto greeted

"Good morning Naruto, sleep well?" Kakashi said pleasantly

"Yeah…I guess" he said stretching, before frowning and putting on a well acted, fake sign of waking uncomfortably, something that even Kakashi didn't see.

"That's sad to hear…" Kakashi said sincerely "Anyway Naruto I came to tell you to go to the Hokage tower at 2 pm" he said calmly

"Couldn't you just have sent a bird overhead or something?" Naruto asked, knowing that actually coming to tell shinobi about meetings were not common at all

"Well I would, but I was sent in case something happened over night…" Kakashi said seriously

"Oh" Naruto realising the extra, yet subtle, means of security

Hinata, looking at the meeting in interest with her Byakugan… 'So they believe I would whisk him away at the slightest sign of an opening...how very vigilant of them' she thought with considerable irony, the fact she had subtly come through, stayed the night, and woken up in his bed, completely under their noses…

"I mean several ANBU operatives were found unconscious this morning…any idea how?" Kakashi asked

"Whoa really?!" Naruto asked in a feint show of disbelief "I had no idea…"

"Hinata must have come, attacked, and left, thinking reinforcements would appear thus alerting everyone to her location." Kakashi thought logically

Hinata rolled her eyes…for the famed 'Copy Ninja' he was far too…

"Mind I take a look around, Naruto?" Kakashi asked

Hinata silently tensed; perhaps he was bright after all. Suddenly thinking that he seeing her unarmed and only dressed in two towels would not bode well for her, she waited impatiently for Naruto's answer.

"Sensei, I just woke up, had a shower, got dressed and had time to eat breakfast…do you really think Hinata was here?"

"I never said she was Naruto…"Kakashi said curiously

Hinata's eyes widened

"But you did think that right?" Naruto said calmly, which Hinata found to be surprisingly casual for a usually loud irritable guy like him

"I'm sorry Naruto, everyone is on edge with the Akutsuki having so easily breached Konoha and all, but can't I at least look around?" Kakashi asked again

"Sensei what do you think Hinata would want coming to see me, in the evening, or morning or whatever?" Naruto asked, 'So he really has changed' Hinata thought, smiling at his ability to keep up his façade.

"Naruto…" his sensei looking at him, thinking the message or implication was obvious

"Sensei…seriously?" Naruto looking at him with a face of bored disbelief

"You never know Naruto, the Akutsuki are after you, even if it is Hinata who none have a real clear idea about yet" Kakashi said shrugging

"Yeah I guess" Naruto said sighing

Hinata could see with her eyes that Naruto was thinking along very _different _lines of what Kakashi was going to say, probably thinking back to those ero-books he always read…

"Alright, remember Naruto, Hokage tower, 2 pm, take care now", Kakashi said with a wave and leaving…slowly…before to Naruto and Hinata's relief he had leapt away. Hinata's bloodline indicating that he had actually left and he had left no trace, or jutsu behind to watch over him. Naruto finally closing the door and walking up away from his door, before seeing her and sighing

"That was close, dattebayo" Naruto said smiling, walking up to her and planting a small kiss before walking off.

"May I ask…Why are you protecting me?" Hinata asked with slow sense of curiosity "It is your duty to stop me is it not?" she commented, her expression changing onto further bewilderment when he smiled

"Hey, my duty is to my precious people" Naruto said simply

"That was very well lied I must say Naruto-kun, if not amusing that you believed that Kakashi was asking that question" she said with a raised brow, tugging on her towel around her. "But he really does read those books too much, dattebayo!" he said though disgusted

"You have read some, haven't you Naruto-kun? It is difficult to believe the things we did in together were a spur of the moment type of thought process" Hinata said raising her brow, a small grin on her face, her eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Training with Ero-sennin meant him going on his 'Research trips', so I was stuck in our room with nothing to do but read his books…" Naruto said sulkily

"And?" Hinata asked

"They're gross…but kind of useful for things like how to treat a loved one and stuff like…" Naruto trailing off and blushing.

"Sex" Hinata clarified calmly

"Yeah that" Naruto said with a grin sitting on his bed

"Yes I guess they would help in some things…and my face is not located on my chest Naruto-kun" Hinata said, closing her eyes slightly

Naruto's mouth dropped at the realisation of it

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry!" Naruto said his arms waving in front of him

"Naruto-kun, if it helps I can walk around your room _bare _if you wish" she said quietly with a slight smile

Naruto gulped

"Err, no that's ok Hinata-chan…" Naruto said quickly, scratching his head

"However Naruto-kun…as far as I can tell…" she said walking up to him seductively as he sat on his bed

"You have four hours spare" she said climbing on top of him, as his eyes went wide, before he grinned and chuckled slightly

"Yeah I guess I do, Dattebayo" he said before removing their clothes…again…

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the severe love making, and second showers, they simply lay unclothed, cuddled under the blankets

"Say, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the gorgeous girl with pearl eyes in his arms

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked, lifting her head from atop his chest.

"If I burned all your Akutsuki clothes, would that make you stay with me, knowing that you wouldn't able to leave with clothes on?" Naruto asked

"An interesting idea Naruto-kun, but I would simply use a very powerful genjutsu that would even evade both the Byakugan and the Sharingan, and then get some clothes from the Hyuuga compound before getting another Akutsuki robe." She said simply

"Damn…well that was an idea…" Naruto said with an irritated frown, holding her tightly against his chest, before realising something

"Hey Hinata-chan you don't have a scar!" Naruto said in a surprised manner

"You don't have any sharp nails to give me any, Naruto-kun" Hinata said though it were obvious

"No I mean…your stomach" Naruto said thinking back to the large gaping horizontal wound she received in their last day together before she left.

"They healed me…apparently they are quiet skilled at it" Hinata said, amused in the irony of it, but refusing to mention the Uchiha whilst in this position.

"It must have been horrible with them" Naruto whispered

"Indeed it was…but instead why don't you say what is really on your mind Naruto-kun?" She asked, raising her body, to lie completely on him, staring at his face completely

He sat up slightly, putting his back against his headboard, and held his Hyuuga lover tightly, looking directly into her eyes, a sad look on his face

"I love you…I love you so much it hurts, Hinata-chan…and it hurts the more knowing that you are in league with people like Itachi, instead of living in Konoha with me for the rest of our lives." He said calmly, clutching her tighter to him, but just enough for it to remain comfortable

She looked deeply at his eyes, her face devoid of emotion, as she leaned in and kissed him softly, before breaking eye contact and staring straight ahead, a small frown on her face.

"I know, and I apologize that I am the cause for giving you pain…but my life has changed, I am unsure if I can live a life in Konoha anymore…" she said sadly, a single tear travelling down her cheek "But if I could I would, in a heart beat live my life with you…love you, die with you…but I am bound by things beyond simple allegiance…you could not even begin to imagine…some of the things _**I **_have seen, Naruto-kun" she said her voice breaking slightly, but forced herself to look at him, he placed a hand on her cheek

"Can't you tell me _**anything**_ Hinata-chan?" he asked softly, yearning beyond anything to be able to help her

"I am sorry Naruto-kun…" she said shaking her head, getting up, and slowly moving to put on her clothes, weapons, before hesitating slightly…the Akutsuki robe…

He smiled at her from his position on the bed

"You are so beautiful Hinata-chan…even if you are dressed like a psychotic killer"

Hinata smiled softly

"The most romantic sentiment I have heard you say since I returned" she said with a sense of amusement, moving close to him she placed a hand on his face and kissed him, he feeling like she was heaven's light given form, before breaking it abruptly, it was too short he found, but still shockingly sweet. Moving away, she stood next to the door to the balcony and lifted her straw hat to her head.

"I promise we will meet again very soon Naruto-kun, you have my love, now and always…" with that she opened the door and left, Naruto hearing a small movement of air.

He lay down on his bed again…looking at the ceiling

'_I am bound by things beyond simple allegiance…'_

Naruto couldn't even begin to imagine what she had meant by that…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the streets fully clothed, on route to the ramen store

It had just become 1 pm, so he had an hour to do as he wished until the meeting, his thoughts riddled with ways of helping the sole person in the world he would go to hell and back to rescue.

"**You interest me brat" **a voice echoed inside his mind

'You better not have been watching us' Naruto thought angrily

"**Oh? Doing what exactly brat? I just woke up you see…but I promised you your privacy and I stay by that rule"** the Kyuubi said yawning

'I have a question, can a person be bound by more then just saying so?' Naruto asked, remembering the exact words she said.

"**Of course…a person or creature can be bound by a multitude of things"**

'Like?' Naruto asked

"**The mortal reasons include such things as currency, and all the reasons which are not worth mentioning and are pathetic enough for humans to fight over. But I sense you are asking for the large and often forbidden heard oaths, for example continued survival, power, excess, change, all the things which your kind may or may not have a true grasp of yet desire them on levels feared of…**

'What would Hinata be talking about then?' Naruto realising that Hinata didn't fall into any of those categories, not the way she described it…

"**Her situation is an odd one brat…she has power, but did not desire it, she has beauty which she grew naturally, change which she could have achieved even having not been captured…perhaps she desires continued survival brat...she did almost die last you saw her before she joined Akutsuki…" **Kyuubi said, in a tone which implied even he didn't know properly

'Hinata-chan would not fear her own death' Naruto thought confidently

"**True…But perhaps it is **_**you **_**she is protecting…she wishes to save you from the inevitable death by the hands of her 'associates' or reasons even I cannot fathom…why not ask the lazy one?" **Kyuubi suggested

Naruto was shocked

'Wait; are you saying Shikamaru is smarter then you?' Naruto thoughtin curiosity

"**The lazy one can think two hundred steps and perceive things at such a speed and accuracy, even an immortal such as **_**I**_** would have interest in brat, perhaps he can form the links needed" **Kyuubi said in a bored tone

'You are being strangely nice for someone who almost destroyed this village, killed thousands upon thousands of Shinobi and innocent people' Naruto thought

"**And kill I did brat…and know I did enjoy it!! But as my days of death, mass carnage and genocide are perhaps behind me, forced to aid in another to kill millions so I can feed on their death screams, I have no choice but to be helpful brat, but know this…"** The Kyuubi growled loudly

"**I AM NOT '**_**NICE**_**'!!!" **he roared, Naruto feeling the gates shudder within his seal

'Hey…I never said you were…damn fox…you've made me** eat** things!!' Naruto mentally shouted

The Kyuubi laughed

"**Brat, the worst I have made you do is rip out the out odd organ using your teeth…I have never made you eat anything…"**

Unfortunately he had a point, Naruto reasoned.

"**I am going to take a nap, call me when you need me" **The Kyuubi yawned again

'You only just woke up!' Naruto thought perplexed

"**I am behind a sealed gate the entire time brat; I can't really do anything else…besides I get sleepy when I'm doing nothing…" **The Kyuubi said yawning one final time before Naruto heard the sounds of snoring again

Naruto rolled his eyes

'Damned Lazy ass fox' he thought

"**I heard that…" **said the fox sleepily

'You were supposed to' he thought before hearing snoring again

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked past the last few stores leading to the ramen store when he saw Temari and Shikamaru walking towards him, arm in arm, having a slight grin and he having a bored expression

"Hey" Naruto greeted

"Good afternoon Naruto" Temari said pleasantly

"Myeh" Shikamaru muttered incoherently

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked in a slightly confused expression

"Clothes shopping for the last 3 hours, and buying nothing…" Shikamaru said tiredly, though still slightly irritated

"They didn't have anything I wanted!" Temari spat looking at him and giving a small yank to stop him slowing down, before looking back at Naruto

"We were going to get something to eat, want to come with us?" she asked

Naruto shrugged, thinking for once in his life, not being in the mood for ramen.

Following behind the two as they talked and held arms, he couldn't help but think back to the glorious previous night. It was something else… it was utter pleasure…it was sheer bliss…knowing she loved him and only him, the things they did together combined was easily the best experience he had ever felt in his entire life…

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto's head jerked up looking at the pair staring at him, stopping his day-dream

"Are you ok? You had a weird grin just now and were laughing quietly, but in a kind of strange way…" Shikamaru commented with a raised brow, Temari looking at him curiously as well, but until to Naruto's severe nervousness her eyes widened to frightening levels and she formed a large grin which scared him slightly.

Shikamaru noticing this looked between the pair in confusion, Temari had apparently discovered something incredible, and the way Naruto was acting, she was right in her assumption.

"Shika..?" she said not looking at him, narrowing her eyes in a sly way looking at Naruto with interest

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what was coming

"Can we go to that private Café please? I want to discuss something with Naruto I think you should hear" Temari said with casual which even he struggled to discover its meaning. Her face now calm and blank as though she realised something perhaps hidden beneath all that joy.

'Café N' was only a few blocks away, it was a famous spot for firstly having private conversations in utter secrecy, and also they had the finest food and drinks in Konoha, both formal and informal…if slightly pricey…Shikamaru and Temari hadn't been in a while, he to her curiosity got huge discounts for some reason, but she deemed it important to go right now.

As they were given a table and seats next to the wall, placed their orders and were finally alone, Temari moved her hand to the centre of the table. The tables of the café were specifically designed for privacy, and had a number of jutsu's, markings and seals which allowed this. Temari's hand moved to an odd smoothed rock looking circle in the middle and moved her finger on one of the carved seals on the middle, which glowed slightly. Instantly, the surrounding background and noise was cut off, and on the outside they would appear to look like odd shaped moving shadows, Temari had tested moving to the outside, which proved as simple as just moving away from her table, staring back it was like literally everything within the area of the back of the chairs was like a mist of shadows, something which she truly found interesting.

Temari sat next to the wall, Shikamaru sitting to her left, with Naruto sitting opposite to both, "Ok we are here, we ordered and the privacy seals are active, now what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked, getting fairly irritated his girlfriend was keeping secrets from him, they both had a strict no secret policy now, their relationship had become much more serious. She was still staring at Naruto in that smile which she would usually only save for him…unless…

"So what!? You breaking up with me because you love him now?!" Shikamaru said angrily and standing, though he just threw in as means to get her to talk to him, the silence she was showing him was unnerving and quite debilitating to say the least. After the hell he went through, he had developed quite a strong phobia towards anything damaging his relationship with his Suna Goddess; he found he **needed** her to speak to him. Naruto looking at them in shock, Temari didn't turn her head but had a frown on her face.

"Naruto, one moment please" Temari said raising a finger, Naruto humbly obliged. She flicked another switch that separated Naruto from them, then getting up and turning to Shikamaru, grabbing his head and slammed her lips onto his, forcing her tongue as far into his mouth as possible, making him actually choke slightly at the suddenness of it, she pulled away still gripped his head before slapping him hard, his head spun slightly to the right a few inches, he taking the damage better then he would when he was younger. Looking back slowly, his cheek red and sad frown on his face, Temari looking furious "Don't **ever** say that again, I love you; you stupid fucking _bastard_" She said harshly, using her sleeve to brutally wipe a tear off her cheek, pausing to stare at him furiously, before leaning slowly kissing him again, this time more softly and a lot more gentle, separating, she looked calmly at him, his head in her hands.

"I was not talking to you because I think Naruto did something I think is fairly unusual" she said calmly looking at the large red mark on his face and bringing out some ointment from her pouch, spreading it gently over his cheek using her fingers. "Just…please…don't stay quiet…" he said trailing off, but saying more then enough for her to understand. "Of course…" she smiled gently.

Deactivating the seal, Naruto looked quickly from one to the other in concern, hoping for good news considering their relationship, Temari giving Shikamaru a soft kiss on his non raw cheek, making Naruto breath a sigh of relief.

"So Naruto…what did you do when you went home?" Temari said smiling, slowly stroking Shikamaru's hand on the table.

"I went to bed" Naruto said casually

"And you had a shower the next day because?" Shikamaru asked suddenly noticing something on his friend

"I needed one" he said calmly

"That's ok…then why did you have **two**?" Temari asked with a grin

"I…didn't" Naruto said suddenly curious how she knew that.

Shikamaru remembering something, apparently his newly found phobia had damaged his ability to think at his usual speed in some areas…

"Kakashi told us you had taken a shower when he met you, at 9am, your hair would have been dry from then…its 1 now…and they're still wet" Shikamaru commented slowly before Temari continued

"It's because he would have need to be in a situation to have a bath twice, and according to the grin and laugh you did earlier, adding those two points I can quite easily conclude…" the Suna Kunoichi summed up, pausing for dramatic effect.

"You got laid" Temari said with a teeth showing grin

"No I didn't!" Naruto said shocked

"You did…"Shikamaru whispered quietly in sudden realisation

"Twice" Temari said still grinning, now placing her elbows on the table and leaning in.

"Ok look…don't make a big deal of it" Naruto said, realising he couldn't lie to them

"Who did you do it with!?" she asked enthusiastically "TenTen? Ino?" she asked quickly "TenTen did say you were cute in your Kyuubi form…and hell, Ino would probably do anyone regardless of age, identification…or gender…" she commented lightly, Shikamaru giving her a stern look "Ino wouldn't" he said, Temari looking back with a mischievous smile.

"What, NO!!" Naruto said shocked

"They were at a sleep-over at Sakura's, remember yesterday? What happened on my couch and the constant sneezing?" Shikamaru said looking at her

"You found someone en route!? How's that for impressive!" Temari said smiling

"No I didn't…"Naruto said

"Wait… I seem to recall there was a report of several ANBU being found unconscious outside your home. As they were placed some point late in the evening, it can therefore be assumed that they were immobilised in the same evening; as such an action during the day would not be able go unnoticed" Shikamaru said, his logical and lightening-fast thought process returning "Therefore the assailant slipped in undetected, meaning they must an be A to S ranked Shinobi…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his mouth was agape, looking at his blond friend who had the appearance of someone who was caught doing something very balanced in terms of right and wrong. Like a noble store owner catching a thief stealing food to feed his family…

"No way…" he whispered

Naruto nodded

"What?" Temari said looking at between the two, Shikamaru acting normally now, but now had a face of utter shock and disbelief

"Hinata..?" Shikamaru whispered

Temari gasped, looking at the blond who had sunk into his chair slightly, but regardless had a slight grin forming, before nodding.

"Just don't tell anyone she was staying with me that night" he muttered sitting up, waiting for the flood of questions and comments about to flow in

"Naruto..." Shikamaru said still dumbstruck by the news…

Temari was STILL smiling

"Well that's **one **way of getting her to like you!"

"Temari…" Shikamaru said slowly

"_Your first time was with an Akutsuki!_" she laughed

"She is **not** an Akutsuki…" Naruto growled, Temari realising before smiling sympathetically "Of course Naruto…so how did it happen?" she asked enthusiastically

"Wait, do we **want** to know?" Shikamaru said with a raised brow looking at both of them

"**Yes **we want to know! Naruto just doesn't have to go into any detail…"Temari said smiling before realising something "Hey…she beat me to it!" Temari laughed

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asked cautiously his eyes narrowing, Naruto blushing slightly, Temari rolling her eyes and staring at her lazy lover.

"I mean Hinata _de-virginified_ him before you were!" Temari laughed looking at Shikamaru and smiling brightly.

Shikamaru's facial expression of shock, embarrassment and immense blush made her laugh even louder. With Naruto looking at her with an amused grin before laughing with her.

After they settled down, Naruto described how it happened, skipping the intimate moments, and describing how Kakashi almost found her, but that he himself did laugh at some of the later discoveries.

"Scars?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow

"Yeah…loads of them…" he said with a grin, showing both of them that he didn't really care the pain, but the memory they left him "That's so romantic…"Temari said quietly, causing Shikamaru to look at her in confusion. Making him roll his eyes, but blushing slightly, wondering if she was going to give _him _any scars, the way she grinned at him from the corner of her eye did not remove the idea.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto seriously

"Naruto, understand I am honestly happy for you that Hinata still loves you after all this time…but remember, she is going to be seen as a member of Akutsuki, if word gets out of this; it could seriously threaten your candidacy for the next Hokage…" Shikamaru said calmly "And also not everyone will see her as a friend…I know some of the older shinobi of the village won't, hell with what Itachi did, I am not sure even Kakashi-sensei will feel the too happy about her, troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh

"Do you trust her?" Naruto asked him, hoping his genius friend had his back on this.

"Yes, before the visions started, Itachi said that she didn't know what the seal she used on me did. I think the reason Ino wasn't effected is because Hinata must have used another seal that perhaps unknowingly prevented the effects from occurring." Shikamaru said, thinking of how Ino was still mobile after they had been put under the same Jutsu.

Naruto looking at Temari "Do you?"

Temari looked like she was placed unexpectedly under the spotlight…she slowly stared at Shikamaru, he looking back. All the flood of feelings she felt for him came back…but…

"I don't like what she did to Shika…but he says she didn't know so I guess I do" she said frowning, but accepting

"Thanks guys, we better get going to the meeting" Naruto said standing, Shikamaru deactivating the seal on the table before the three left the café.

Temari secretly planning to try something afterwards…

XXXXXXXXXXX

All 10 of the Konoha '10 shinobi' and their Suna ally, stood before the Hokage, each giving reports that they didn't have any new information to give during Hinata's re-appearance

Tsunade looked at Naruto curiously who stared back unresponsively

"Do you have something to add Naruto?" Tsunade asked over her crossed fingers. Everyone staring at him

"Nothing to report" Naruto said clearly, with a slow shake of the head

"Are you hiding something I should know, Naruto?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes, wondering about the quiet way he was behaving.

"If you're accusing me of something, just come and **spit it out Tsunade!!**" Naruto shouted angrily, making everyone gasp at his behaviour.

Shikamaru and Temari looking at him quietly. They both secretly knew that Naruto was perhaps thinking if he was being a traitor for what he did.

"I haven't accused you of anything Naruto…" she said, giving the blond shinobi she had grown something of motherly affection for, a patient answer.

"_Of course you haven't…"_ Naruto said in clear disbelief, not taking any interest in giving the leader of his village respect, staring away from her.

Tsunade said nothing…she sensed that he was seriously on edge today, perhaps thinking that everyone would see him as an immediate traitor, because of the knowledge that the particular Akutsuki agent who harboured deep affectionate feelings for him.

Neji looked at Naruto in interest

'He is definitely unbalanced, that much is certain…but I can just make out something else he is hiding…kami…it's like it's like staring at a silver needle on a large black void…' he thought activating his Byakugan behind Naruto to not make him realise it. His blond comrade always was surprisingly difficult to read. He never saw any hidden emotions within him, which he didn't display in the open. Remembering when they fought in the chuunin exams and how Neji couldn't see anything other then utter confidence…

There was a knock at the door, at allowance for entry; it turned out to be the aged man Danzo himself. Walking using cane, whilst his left arm an empty sleeve, much to Naruto's enjoyment at his lasting mark on him

"Danzo, to what do we owe this…interruption…" Tsunade said with obvious distaste in the man.

"Hokage-sama, I understand an Akutsuki agent by the name of Hyuuga Hinata has breached Konoha" he said calmly

Tsunade's eyes, as well as everyone else's widened

"How did you discover this?" Tsunade said calmly, not letting the old shinobi out do her.

"The Akutsuki eliminated several of my agents, but not before one sent a messenger familiar to me, rest assured, Root will take care of the situation" he said, Tsunade unmoved at the knowledge that Hinata had killed his lackeys…

A chuckle to the right caught everyone's attention

"Well that's good to know...so much for the _dreaded_ Root ANBU shinobi" Naruto said with a mocking laughter

Danzo calmly looking at him

"**All** threats must be eliminated before Konoha is in danger" he said, his one eye looking at Naruto with emphasis "You met with her the day before today…and let her go" making everyone look at him, Tsunade's eyes widening, Naruto ignoring his comment.

"How's the arm?" Naruto said with a grin, making several of the shinobi in the room cough back their laughter

"Gone since you removed it, Kyuubi child…" Danzo said slowly, making everyone in the room stop and narrow their eyes at him at the insult, Tsunade getting ready to reprimand him

Before Shikamaru apparently without motive calmly walked up to him, his friends looking confused at the lazy ninja's action.

His hands in his pockets, he stood a foot away from Danzo, staring at him right in the face. Danzo looked at the stoic if not immensely bored face of the boy in front of him. Mentally realising something about him…

Shikamaru turned to Neji and nodded once before walking away, the Hyuuga prodigy walking up slowly…

And with speeds which were hard to keep up with, struck Danzo with a juukin strike in the stomach, making the aged shinobi cough blood onto the ground almost immediately, his face of pain before looking at the pale eyed youth

"When trying to impersonate a shinobi…you should have made sure to **not** blindingly point out you are an impostor…" Neji said slowly, his bloodline inactive, as Danzo's image faded into an ANBU with a blank mask, Neji calmly pushing him aside, before looking at the Hokage. Who looked unfazed by the death of the root, who she figured was not really human anymore anyway, being devoid of emotion and being used as a puppet.

"Is it true what he said Naruto? That you let her go?" Tsunade asked slowly, the blond boy who she saw as a son looking at her

"Yeah" he said calmly

"How is she?" Tsunade asked

Naruto looked away

"She's…angry" he said with a small chuckle, smiling affectionately.

Tsunade smiling back 'Well she definitely stayed over his place yesterday…and _something_ happened' she thought with a degree of amusement.

"Very well, all parties may leave, keep an eye out for any sign of _enemy_ activity" Tsunade said carefully, everyone realising that the term 'enemy' also now included the Root ANBU, and not necessarily Hinata

"Hai" all teams slowly leaving

Naruto turning to exit before hearing Tsunade's voice

"Naruto, a moment please…" she said calmly

He remained in the room as she smiled at him

"You make it quite obvious, perhaps not to Kakashi and everyone else, that Hinata stayed in your room last night Naruto" she said with a gentle smile

Naruto's eyes turned red and a frown formed

"Does that mean you think I am a **traitor** then, baachan?" he growled

"Of course not Naruto…" she said still smiling softly at him

"Then what do you want?" he said quietly, his eyes returning to their blue colour

"I want you to know that I am happy for you, Naruto, and that I trust your judgement on the matter" Tsunade said serenely

"Why are you ok with this…?" Naruto said slowly with a frown

Tsunade stood up and walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, she stared into his eyes

"Because I want you, and Hinata, to be happy. That is my only wish" she said, bringing him into a hug "Even if though you **both** havetried to kill my apprentice" she said with a chuckle

"Thanks baachan" Naruto said quietly, before Tsunade let him leave

Looking at the now closed door he had exited through, she really hoped she didn't win anything else anytime soon…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara watched curiously as a black speck was apparently getting closer and closer to him, zooming in using his eye piece it turned out to be a raven…

A _jet black_ raven

As it finally landed on the branch where he sat crossed legged, he smiled at it

"Hello Itachi-san" he said pleasantly

The bird opened its red eye at him, suddenly the world went black…and he found himself on an odd shifting black plane. Looking around Deidara saw the Uchiha himself standing a few feet from him.

He did_ not _look happy_…_

"You have defied my order Deidara" Itachi said flatly, his voice emotionless

"Good to see you too, un, but before you go off shouting I'm against you, let me explain…" Deidara he began, shrugging his shoulders

"That is not necessary Deidara, the Hyuuga no longer concerns us, and if she fails she will be left behind." Itachi said calmly

"But if she brings back the Kyuubi kid?" Deidara asked, curious about the lack of interest he showed towards someone he spent 3 years training…

"We will proceed…and she will continue to serve us, but her loyalty is being severely tested, and I sense she may fail" he said with unusual certainty

"You know what is happening?" Deidara asked curiously, not knowing all the abilities of the Sharingan

"No, she is predictable…now listen carefully Deidara, your attacks will not affect her"

"Oh common un!!" Deidara shouted in irritation "So she's unbeatable!?!"

"Of course not…quite the contrary…she is simple to defeat…" Itachi said, as he narrowed his eyes calmly explaining how it is possible, Deidara's face first changed to confusion before her eyes went wide and he started laughing "Seriously un?!"

"Indeed" Itachi answered

"Huh…is that all…so that's why you allowed her to become so powerful?" Deidara said with a smile

"Yes, I take my leave now Deidara, do not fail us…we are close to our goal…" Itachi said calmly

"Already? That's quick un…well it'll make collecting the Bijuu quicker, un…" Deidara reasoned, nodding in appreciation of the Uchiha's genius

"Perhaps, Deidara…" Itachi said before leaving, the world returning back to its normal colour, Deidara noticing a leaf he had seen fall before the black world conversation, finally fall past him and landing onto the branch.

"Wow, Itachi's side mission is almost complete, and the Hyuuga can actually be beaten…very easily…it's been a great day un" Deidara said smiling and looking down at the soon doomed village below…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was walking through the village with her lover beside her…walking with his adorable grin, and his handsome and chiselled features that carried his bored expression around with him…its funny how the thing she was going to do was essentially something he showed her some time ago.

She really doubted if the situation went badly…that he would appreciate the irony…

Not that it _should_ go badly…

Shikamaru was occasionally looking at her in worry, she had been quiet, but she was still smiling whilst occasionally looking at him from the corner of her eye

They were walking down a hall in the Hokage building, and were largely alone, the occasional shinobi or clerk passing them, giving the two a nod.

She stopped and looked at him, he pausing at her sudden stop.

"Temari?" he asked

She slowly moved up and wrapped her arms around him, knowing this may be the last time she may be able to do so...

"Hey…troublesome woman?" he said curiously, Temari not responding…simply listening to the sound of his heart beat

"You know I love you, right Shika..?" she said, sighing quietly before slowly and casually letting go she said smiling and adjusting her fan on her back

"Always good to know" he said smiling

"I just wanted to remind you of that, I just remembered I need to take care of something in town, meet with you later ok?" she said putting a hand on his cheek, before quickly moving and kissing him, very deeply. Before walking off, making Shikamaru wonder what the troublesome woman was up to…

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Temari walked down the street, moving further and further away from the Hokage tower, she noticed the Hooded Bug boy Shino walk out of a store, she always was quite sceptical about him. The fact the guy apparently had insects _inside _his skin was enough to make her sick, regardless how much he didn't give off that idea. But she was in awe that he had defeated her brother so easily; not that Shikamaru didn't do it a little bit later…and faster…but he was regardless the very first foreign shinobi to defeat the famed puppet user of Suna, so Temari held Shino in quite high esteem for the feat.

"Hello Shino, shopping?" she greeted pleasantly

"My Greetings Sabaku no Temari, and yes, I was purchasing supplies" he said plainly

"Need any help?" she offered

"No thank you, I am quite able" he said politely

"Alright…see you around" she said beginning to walk past him before he moved in front of her with a short side step, she stopped as well, looking puzzled

"Do you require assistance?" Shino said quietly

"No I'm good" Temari answered, wondering if he somehow knew.

"Shikamaru's mourning will never cease were something tragic were to happen, you do realise this?" he said calmly, he looking at her with the dark goggles of his.

Temari smiled "Don't worry about it; I know what I am doing" she whispered

"Would you like me to accompany you on your task?" Shino asked

"All I need you to do is take care of Shika in case something happens to me…" she smiled "And make sure he doesn't hook up with Ino when I'm gone" she said shivering in disgust at the thought of her Shikamaru and that blond bimbo…

"I will" he replied quietly as he watched the Suna Kunoichi walk away, wondering for her safety

XXXXXXXXXXX

Temari leapt to a building at least a few dozen streets away. On the roof she brought out her fan and opened it…thinking about the theory of the jutsu she was going to do…

Quickly she blew a gust into a wind, before returning the fan at closed rest on her back still holding on to it and closed her eyes. Feeling the cool breeze gently brush against her neck.

Thinking back of how it worked…all the possibilities, using as little energy as possible…

Her head jerked up

"Bingo" she said confidently and leapt off and sat on her fan as a glider to travel faster on a strong air current

XXXXXXXXXXX

She hated leaving him like that…his eyes so full of hope and love that the very act of being distant from him was more painful then useful, she didn't need her eyes to tell her that.

Sitting cross legged on a large rock in a random grass covered, tree surrounded plain in Konoha, another training ground…though not sure which one at the moment…maybe 17 or something…one of the many she didn't go to due to their unfamiliararity…she usually just stuck to grounds 7 and 8 during her time as a Genin. To know that her own close friends had trained there was somehow a lot more comforting, then the choice of a random far distant place…

Now she was in a random place, just sat peacefully in its tranquillity. It was a clear sunny day she found, if not having the odd gusts of wind blowing, spreading the warm air further over Konoha. Hmmm she never really considered it…but where would she rest tonight?

The joy of sleeping back in the Hyuuga mansion was out of the question, the fact that now Tsunade knew who she was. She hated to sleep on a branch, like those idiots Kisame and Deidara were probably doing…and the grassy floor under her, though not a completely unsafe option, she may have to put more of her strings and alert jutsu's around to prevent herself getting caught…

She wondered if staying in his room again would have been really such a difficult thing to do… He wouldn't reveal her, he would probably die doing that, and he would not disagree towards her staying with him…also he would come up with other impressive ways of saying he had no idea where she was. It would also be somewhere where she can relax, eat normal food, bathe…which he found to her relief…remembering how bad Kisame smelt on a usual basis, ironic for an ex Mist nin. She would probably be given the liberty to sleep in his bed…

And be with him…

She thought how idiotic it was for her to leave his room, thinking back to it, she left for no real reason. She had no specific orders, the two Neanderthals in the tree were keeping each other company, and their orders were to act as her back-up. She didn't need to report to them, they knew what she was capable of and that she could fend for herself if anything happened. Thinking back to the man she left alone…

Seeing him again was so soothing, and unfortunately due to their previous night, she couldn't kill him like she wanted to…it was always like that way with Naruto. He could turn self-centred little brats into village saving heroes, and pompous feudal princesses into caring and kind individuals. Bloodthirsty royals into village protectors and arrogant narrow minded shinobi into passionate and loyal human beings…and the list went on and on…

He was the factor which could really change the future. But of all his accomplishments…there was one of them which truly displeased her…not the intimacy…she had planned to do that anyway when she returned…but something so much worse;

He made her smile.

That shouldn't have happened…

She didn't think it was still possible.

Agents of the Akutsuki don't smile…especially in happiness… it would only be possible if at that moment they were truly exercising their sadistic brutality…could they smile…

And now with her equilibrium off, her intent to kill him marginally decreased

She wondered if...

"Hey there!"

Hinata paused, moving her straw hat covered head upwards.

Looking at the smiling face of Sabaku No Temari

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: Not my best chapter I know…**

**Sorry for the delay, but University work never waits or properly stops to give time to relax**

**Hmmm, something came to my attention with my last Chapter I posted, I assuming everyone can recall when I wrote this:**

'_**15+ reviews or else…'**_

**I never for a moment believed I was threatening anyone, actually I thought it was quite comedic…but apparently my sense of humour isn't for everyone, so I apologise to my readers who took offence…but as an author I would like to say this:**

**Please review, ok?**

**I'm not putting on any review limit on this chapter**

**-Khain-**

**P.s. I will try to upload much faster next time**


	13. The Side Effect

The Side Effect

Hinata stared at her.

Temari was leaning on her fan, staring back with a slight smug sense of success…

The Akutsuki so very curious of how the Suna kunoichi was able to get a jump on her so easily…thinking back to a number of possibilities…she had put some strings in the forest behind her, knowing if Temari had passed them, she would be debilitated immediately. She didn't come from the direction of the river, Hinata's strings covered that area as well. The Suna didn't have any skill as an earth Nin, so underground was not an option, looking at her fan she realised Temari must have _flown_ in…

Temari simply smiled at her, before tilting her head to the side

"Hmm it's been a while…may I see your face?" Temari asked

Hinata simply stared at her, before slowly removing her straw hat and putting it to the side, showing her features fully to the Suna Kunoichi standing in front of her

"Wow…you have aged slightly, and I can still remember you from the last Konoha Chuunin exam, but the last time I checked you were a shy girl who used to stutter at the end of sentences" She said smiling, the Hyuuga looking at her calmly with those oddly piercing eyes her family had, her bloodline inactive.

"How did you discover I was here?" Hinata asked calmly

Temari grinned widely

"The Winds told me"

Hinata remembered the gust of wind pass through her…

"A variation of a Nara Technique I assume?" Hinata asked, knowing that such a detection technique without the use of anything directly physical could only come from two places, The Hyuuga, the Inuzaka…and the Nara, and thinking back to the Suna Kunoichi's relationship with its heir, it was the only logical answer.

"Huh, that was quick, but to answer your question; yes" Temari said, her smile gone at how easily the Hyuuga identified her ability "His move was a clan jutsu, so I couldn't copy it, but I thought to myself 'why not use something I already control?', so after a little practice and thought…I created it, I call it the '**Wind Detection Technique**' courtesy of the Nara clan" she said proudly

Hinata nodded, "Very impressive, Sabaku no Temari"

Temari looked at her, her face blank, but Hinata could sense a feeling of dread anticipation build as she sighed slowly whilst still smiling slightly

"I should have spent more time with the Nara's…before I went ahead and did this…I mean Yoshino-san and Shikaku-san have been so nice to me over the years, hell they even let me call them mom and dad" She smiled in memory of it before losing her joy quickly "…but I'm curious, seeing I am not a Konoha nin" pointing to her forhead protector and the Hourglass symbol of Suna "…are you going to kill me?" Temari asked, with an odd lack of fear but more of curiosity.

Hinata thought about it, she was not of Konoha, which was quite true, she had discovered her so easily which could be an issue and they didn't really know each other, besides her love interest in her old comrade Shikamaru…She could briefly imagine how she would do it…either a gentle Juukin to her heart and mind…wiping it clean…or the more bloody wrist blades through the chest only to reduce her body to dust afterwards…But she remembered what Naruto would probably do to her, and for that matter the Konoha genius himself. And overall Temari didn't give off any idea that she was Hinata's foe, or that she would try to fight her…

"No, you are not my enemy, and if I were to do so Naruto-kun would never forgive me and Shikamaru-kun would follow me to the ends of the earth seeking my death." She said calmly

Temari breathed a sigh of relief "Well that's good to know" placing a hand to chest.

Hinata gently motioning to a large boulder on the ground a two feet away from her, signalling her to be seated, Temari doing so promptly

"So I hear you and Shikamaru-kun are quite the item now?" Hinata asked tranquilly

"Yep!" she said with a large eye closed smile

Hinata smiled slightly

"I hear so are you and Naruto…" Temari said with a sly grin

Hinata's eyes widened, her smile gone.

"He told you..?" she asked slowly, before Temari interrupted with a chuckle and a shake of her head

"Yeah like Naruto would do that…Shika and myself just figured it out" Temari shrugged before she smiled "As we guessed it, you two were quite _busy_ last night…and I think this morning…" she grinned and chuckled

"I love him, it's only logical that our 'union' would be included in that…" she said plainly

"Well yes I guess it would…on your first few days back…"Temari said grinning at her appreciatively, before softening slightly "He really is crazy about you" she said

"I know" Hinata answered looking out towards the grass covered plane

"Then why don't you go back to him?" Temari suggested

"Don't think I have not seriously considered that…however I have my orders…" Hinata said simply, looking back at her

Temari having a face of confusion, before counting on her fingers on her right hand

"So you come back to your home village…find the guy you had deep feelings for all your life…love him deeply enough to leave scars on **him**…**twice**…and you are _still_ loyal to those murderers?" Temari said slowly and with a raised brow, raising five fingers as though one led to the other, the stressing how out of place the last one was to the others.

"I realise the irregularity of the situation Sabaku no Temari…but I don't believe Naruto-kun has told you yet…" Hinata said calmly

"Told us what?" Temari asked

"I am bound by things more then simple allegiance" she said with a sigh

"I can imagine" Temari said calmly, looking at the ground before looking at her sternly. Her anger clearly evident as though Hinata had done something immensely personal to her…

"You tortured Shikamaru" she said harshly

"Naruto-kun told me that as well…what form did this 'torture' take?" Hinata asked, wishing to discover what Itachi had made her do without her consent

"You used a parchment based seal, right?" Temari said

"Correct" Hinata nodded

"Well I don't know the name…but the Seal master Sannin who trained Naruto, described it as a prison and torture device…Shikamaru himself described it as the most horrifying thing he had ever experienced" Temari paused, her face upset at what she was going to say "It played with his emotions, his bonds and his sanity. He saw me die over and over again in gruesome and apparently horrible ways, whilst being able to do nothing about it, even reaching to the point a dead variation of me kissed him, all the while being asked to join _**your **_organisation" she said bitterly, finally looking back at the Hyuuga, baring a face of shock and realisation, looking away in the knowledge of what she had done and the fact she had used on her own friend…

"Itachi lied to me…" she said slowly, her teeth clenched together staring back at the Suna nin "I know now what he gave me…apparently his clan designed a type of Mangekyou Sharingan effect burned onto a parchment"

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Temari asked

"A much more powerful variation of the Sharingan, that very few members of the Uchiha clan were able to accomplish. Reality itself was theirs to manipulate, as they could even cut holes in the fabric of time and space." Hinata paused, remembering something he had seen Itachi do. "But it also has some immensely potent Genjutsu and Ninjutsu capabilities, it could lock an individual inside something of a shadow realm, where they bend, direct or even create things of their own choosing" she said slowly.

"That is what Shikamaru must have endured. Itachi saw within his mind and emotions, what a large place you have in them" she said looking at Temari "…and bent it to his will, and nearly shattering Shikamaru's resolve. Using you as the focus for his pain and suffering…" Hinata said with a sigh, imagining all the things Shikamaru must have seen whilst under its effects "If he didn't submit in time, it would have broken his mind completely…and leaving him mentally destroyed for the rest of his life" Hinata said quietly, feeling strangely guilty at that moment…

"But…how do you know what it does?" Temari asked, snapping out of her imagination of seeing Shikamaru in that position…

"Actually I would like to know that too"

Temari turning around completely, whilst Hinata simply moved her eyes in the direction. They saw a jounin who dematerialised out of the shadows, his dark underclothes melding with the darkness of the forest, his hands in his pockets, as he moved casually around the two boulders. His lazy, yet stoic, face looking calm and bored as ever. As he sat on down on the boulder that his lover had also seated herself on his eyes never leaving her.

"Shikamaru! How..?" Temari began questioningly, before Shikamaru leaned in and placed his lips on her, immediately stopping her train of thought. Breaking off the kiss, he smiled at her and pointed down to her foot, which was half concealed in the shadow of the large rock she was sitting on. "These two are pretty old" Shikamaru said pointing to the two rocks "and I have been here before. I was getting pretty worried of how you left, so I looked for you" Shikamaru said smiling "And I think it's pretty awesome that you designed your own detection system, troublesome woman" he said with a chuckled admiringly, Temari looking flattered at the compliment.

Shikamaru then slowly turned back to Hinata

They were comrades when they were young shinobi together, had entered the academy at precisely the same time and had elevated to genin rank during the same final examination. Hinata hadn't moved as he entered, and the two silently stared at each other

"Hello Hinata-san, it's been a long time" Shikamaru slowly

"Greetings Shikamaru-kun, I am afraid it has only been a few days" she clarified

"Not to me" he said unblinking.

"I was not aware of what the parchment did; Itachi had changed it to hide it from even my eyes" Hinata said calmly

"I know, and I am not going to hold it against you" he said moving his hand to his head and stretching his neck "I am only here to talk"

"What of exactly, Shikamaru-kun?" she asked

"I just want a few things clarified before I ask my proper questions…it has been a while after all since we had a proper conversation" Shikamaru said looking at her. Temari staying silent at the 'reunion' the two were having, if someone could call it that…

"Firstly…Who of us do you blame for your incarceration?" Shikamaru asked, remembering his visions

"Teams 10 and Gai are blameless, you did buy into the lie…I know Shino-kun searched for me diligently as did Naruto-kun, Kiba was practically useless in the search. The only one I harbour hatred and blame for is Sakura"

"So you came back…just to kill her…and then leave again, except this time forever?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes" Hinata said simply

"But tell me…after you have reaped your bloody vengeance on Sakura…what would you do if we would try to stop you escaping?" Shikamaru asked.

"I would fight you" she answered

"To kill?" he asked

"To simply get you out of my way" Hinata answered quickly, her true friends were innocent, and she didn't want to harm them.

"You sound very much like an Avenger, Hinata-san, and I for some reason have the sudden urge to punch Sasuke in the face right now…troublesome" Shikamaru said looking away making Temari chuckle, he smiled at her.

"You probably could beat him anyway Shika" Temari said confidently of her lover's ability

"No…I _know _I could, but he's ideally Naruto's fight..." he said trailing off, looking at the Hyuuga again "How does what you want make you any different to Sasuke, Hinata-san? He wanted vengeance and power, and he ended up leaving us to join Orochimaru" he said calmly

"I didn't 'leave' Shikamaru-kun, I was left behind by Sakura…and 'saved' by Itachi, and trained to fulfil my purpose and desires" she said, narrowing her eyes

"You say trained…you mean of course…"Shikamaru said, realising something she had said to Temari

"Using his eyes to torture me…" Hinata said calmly,

"Making each second last for almost however many days as he wished" Shikamaru clarified, reading on the effects that Kakashi had commented on some time ago. "If he used it for training, he must have done it once per hour, as it takes an entire hour to recover…meaning 1 second in the real world but three days when Itachi used his Sharingan…you must have done almost 1,800 hours of training in a day…So that's why you act how you do…troublesome" he said sighing, scratching his chin in thought as he looked at her. Temari's mouth agape

"Indeed, however Itachi realised that the mental capabilities of such training could have killed me so he limited it to once a week" Hinata said quietly

"But what did you mean by 'Bound by more then allegiance'?" Temari said finally speaking up, curious by what she had meant

"I cannot tell you" Hinata said calmly, shaking her head.

"Ok…don't" Temari smiled slightly looking at Shikamaru, before kissing him on the cheek "Do your _thing" _she said with a knowing grin

Shikamaru smiled at her before looking at Hinata, and breathed slowly.

He calmly closed his eyes, and brought the tips of his fingers together.

Hinata looked on at her old friend; she knew what he was doing of course. The thinking stance he had allowed him to think at speeds far beyond anything she had ever seen, delving into a multitude of possibilities and choose the most appropriate outcome. It was like he could almost see the future…

For almost three minutes the two Kunoichi watched him, he not making so much as a single movement of a finger…

Shikamaru sat unmoving…thinking back to Hinata, everything he knew or used to know about her, both past and present. He thought of her clan, their abilities, he then moved onto the Uchiha clan, and thought about the significant difference between them. Then onto Itachi, and every last shred of information he knew about him, from reports, hearsay, live accounts, past shinobi logs, and finally meeting him face to face and his views on him as a person. The Akutsuki were next, all the information gathered from them and their known goals. Whilst thinking of the Bijuu, he thought about the only known and only active Jinchuriki he knew, Gaara having his apparently removed…spending a few seconds longer then he should…that could only mean his close friend Naruto. That brought the feelings that Hinata had for him, and he for her, and then what she felt of her friends and clan…

Shikamaru's eyes suddenly opened and he blinked a few times, as Temari gently moved her hands to his head and calmly made him face her, with a face of worry at his fear he had on his face

"Are you ok?" she asked softly

Shikamaru slowly turned to look at Hinata, whose face was still unemotional as ever…

He didn't blame her…

She must have seen it happen a thousand times over…

"I'm sorry Hinata" he said calmly

She remained unmoved.

"I still cannot tell you" she said serenely

"And you won't need to" he said confidently, giving Temari a casual finger gesture that all shinobi, regardless of village understood 'Wait for further instructions', Temari made no show of understanding, and made no attempt of asking further, and even removed the question from her mind…shinobi had to learn to do that, and be able to recall the information later if needed. But decided to ask something just as important…

"So how was Naruto in bed?" Temari asked with a grin, Shikamaru looked at her

"Temari!" Shikamaru said flabbergasted

"Enduring" Hinata said calmly

"How long?" Temari asked

"TEMARI!!" Shikamaru shouted, really not wanting to know his friend's prowess any furth…

"5 hours on the first night" Hinata replied

"5 hours!?!" Temari shouted in awe. Not realising the blond had that much…stamina…

"Seriously…wait**…why the hell am I asking!?**" Shikamaru said in a horrified and confused manner. Temari grabbed his front and brought him face to face "You better last that long…or I'll **make** you…" she said, her eyes dripping hatred.

Shikamaru visibly gulped.

Hinata grinned.

Shikamaru, after having been let go, looked at his old friend before standing and put his hands in his pockets.

"I have a new question to ask, Hinata…may I?" Shikamaru asked politely

"Go ahead" Hinata nodded

"You attacked and fought a huge number of shinobi already in the 3 or so days you arrived…including several members of the Konoha 10…why aren't you not attacking us…or **Me** for that matter right now?" Shikamaru asked, staring at the Hyuuga still seated cross legged

Hinata stood up and collected her straw hat

"Were I to do that, Naruto-kun would not ever forgive me…and I value his opinion of me" Hinata said simply

"Do you value him enough to defy Akutsuki?" Shikamaru asked with a hidden sense of hopefulness

"No" Hinata said placing the hat on her head "Unfortunately I value Naruto-kun enough to want his death, preferably by my hand"

Temari eyes widened, Shikamaru seemed unaffected

"So you can prevent Akutsuki from stealing the Kyuubi within him and make him suffer that way?" Shikamaru asked

"Correct…to a degree…" she said, beginning to walk away.

"But what then…What are you going to do after you leave here?" Shikamaru asked

"I will continue to serve my organisation" Hinata said calmly, not turning to look back

"I see Akutsuki have hindered your logic Hinata-san" Shikamaru said with a sigh

Hinata stopped to look back at him

"You do not quite know all the answers to deem me irrational, Shikamaru-kun…his death would prevent many..." She said before fading and mysteriously disappearing.

"For some reason I doubt that" Shikamaru said out loud, Temari standing beside him

"Shikamaru?"

He looked at her relatively sternly, his eyes now baring a look of disappointment, before turning away and sighing.

"Let's go" he said simply

"Wait, why the look?" Temari asked

"You copied my jutsu, just to talk to someone who you didn't know was safe, and at the same time put yourself in a situation not knowing if any other members of Akutsuki nearby…you could have gotten yourself killed Temari" Shikamaru said quietly

"Hey I am alive aren't I?" Temari said irritated at being treated like a genin, not that he meant it like that. He worried deeply for her…just like she worried frantically herself over him a few days ago…

"I know, and I am eternally grateful, but tell me something…did your wind detection pick up Hinata…or an Akutsuki who just so happened was in Konoha?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow

Temari closed her mouth with a snap, making Shikamaru sigh

"I thought so…seeing that identifying colour and shape does take some time to develop…you could have detected anyone…even Itachi" he said walking off

She walked up to him grabbing his elbow and spun him around angrily

"Who the hell do you think you are, saying that my technique was incomplete?!" Temari shouted

"Someone who loves you" Shikamaru said calmly

Temari's felt her heart tighten painfully before she continued.

"I knew who she was, I knew she was an Akutsuki and that she was the only one nearby!" she said firmly

"But how much Chakra did you use to determine that?" Shikamaru asked with a tilt of his head

"Like a quarter" she shrugged

"A quarter of your whole chakra?" he said surprised

"Why?"

"Temari I use barely a fraction of mine, and detect everything down to the colour of the soldier pills they could be carrying" he said with a grin

"Pervert…" Temari said with small grin at the look of his face, "I don't need Chakra Shikamaru…my fan gives me more if I needed it"

"Really?" looking at the large iron fan she was holding

"Yeah" as though it were quite obvious, looking at him curiously "I did tell you that I was considering of getting a fan that generated chakra for me when I even moved it, I said I would get it to be like that…"

"…Blacksmith woman" Shikamaru input, remembering when she had actually told him that, and that Wind controlling woman with the duel swords, and how Temari said that was a good idea.

"Yeah exactly" she said, tilting her head to the side slightly, noting his slight loss memory of that…

"Oh" he said curiously, and scratching his head, covering his embarrassment by running through some complex hand seals his look of confusion still on his face, wondering why he wouldn't have remembered such a thing 'I wonder if his memory was effected by the torture Jutsu…or maybe it was all the making out made him forget about that…' Temari said with a grin.

"**Shadow Warp Jump technique" **he said standing, reaching out a hand for Temari, she accepting, before he almost casually wrapped the same hand around her back and waist, she stared at him with narrowed eyes and a grin, he looking innocent at the gesture, as she held on to his arm…this always felt weird…

Instantly the shadows wrapping themselves around the pair, turning them dark and colourless, before sinking into the pool of shadows below them. The darkness then narrowed to width of a needle and travelled with blistering speed, similar to a snake, disappearing from the area.

But from a distance…

A blank masked Shinobi looked on, having seen the entire meeting without the three knowing…

Then instantly teleporting to their master's side…To relay the interesting piece of information, concerning the loyalty of the Konoha 10…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets like had done for the last few dozen times during the last few days. So much had happened he was still trying to process them

Hinata came back, almost killed Sakura, disappeared, reappeared at his room late at night, claims that she still loved him, but left because she was still part of an organisation she obviously hated, which was obvious when she refused to capture him…but instead tried to kill him…

Would he let her kill him?

It was a question he really didn't have an answer for anymore…

He loved her enough to let her do as she wished to him, to leave his room knowing he wouldn't follow, to fight him where he would not fight back…

He couldn't…

She was not a best friend like Sasuke was a best friend…

She was a precious person who he loved with his entire heart and soul, who in turn loved him back…for so many years…

But he thought back to the Akutsuki, and he found himself clenching his fists tightly. It was their fault…it is all their fault. They were the ones after him, they were the ones who have killed so many people to see their self-centred ambition accomplished. It was also them who made Hinata suffer all the things she had up to now!

HE HATED THEM!!!

He had to control his temper from activating the Kyuubi chakra within, realising that going berserk in the middle of a busy street would not be helpful to anyone…

He watched Shino and Kiba walk towards him talking loudly about something, well it was mainly Kiba, whilst Shino looked as though he were not paying attention, with Akamaru strangely missing... the pair saw him coming and moved to meet their long time friend

"Hey guys…Kiba where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked

"He's having a time out" Kiba said frowning with his arms folded.

"You irked him into acting, Kiba" Shino said looking at him, his voice evaluative and precise.

"I was joking! But apparently he didn't really know that…"

"You joked about something animals are quite sensitive about…" Shino said with a raised brow

"Shino…it was EVERYWHERE!!! I CAN'T EVEN GO INTO MY ROOM NOW!!" Kiba bellowed. "I mean it was all over the floor, my bed…"

"Kiba…" Shino said slowly

"On the walls…" Kiba continued

"Kiba..?" Naruto said intervening

"And I don't know how he managed it…but even on the fricken ceiling!!"

"KIBA!!!" Shino and Naruto shouted, Shino simply repeated his volume whilst Naruto actually shouted.

"Alright Alright I'll shut up…man my mom screwed at me though…some of it was even in the closets….

"KIBA!!!" the pair said again

"Oh right" Kiba said scratching his head.

"I was going to get some raman, want to tag along?" Naruto asked, thankful that his appetite wasn't damaged.

"Sure, I haven't had some in a while" Kiba shrugged

"I will also accept your offer, Naruto" Shino said evenly

As the trio walked, Kiba sighed and smelt something in the air…before remembering something else

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he said turning to him

"So…how is she?" Kiba asked hesitantly, not really having a chance to talk about the recent…return…

Naruto didn't need explaining who he was talking about

"She's…confident…she doesn't stutter, but barely smiles, and has some unfeeling nature about her now…she actually reminds me of you Shino, dattebayo" he said thinking to all the ways he could describe her

Shino turned his head to look at him, Naruto looking back calmly before looking away.

"But…" Naruto hesitated, team 8 looking at him curiously

"She's insane dattebayo" Naruto said calmly, Kiba's eyes widened and Shino's head tilted slightly. Regardless how much he hated to admit it, she was deranged. He loved her, yet feared what she could do, she almost killed him so easily though he was a young genin, and the look on her face when she almost did it was unnatural. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, before staring at his friends in the face, "Not that it is a completely bad thing, she is a lot more confident now, and she's strong" Naruto smiled, Kiba looked thoughtful whereas Shino made no outwards gesture.

"May I ask you a question, Naruto?" Shino asked looking forward again, Naruto still looking at him expectantly as the three began moving again.

"Why did you claim that it was **you** who left her behind?" Shino asked solemnly

"Because I did, I meant it when I said I did 'nothing', Shino," Looking sternly at his quiet friend, "I remember moving further and further away from her, when she was left dying in the forest…I can survive holes being punched through me, my heart almost stopping several times and even being electrocuted, and I couldn't stay awake from a sleep toxin" he said quietly "And those other ones at least had the ability to kill me, dattebayo!!" he said with a pout

"But Hinata survived did she not?" Shino asked

"Coming back and claiming loyalty to the Akutsuki, is not what I would call 'surviving', Shino" Naruto said with considerable sarcasm

"But Survive she did…that is what matters, we will concern ourselves with her being loyal to questionable characters on a later date" Shino said quietly "Secondly, Naruto, why did you not tell anyone of Sakura's guilt?" he asked, wondering why he hadn't just explained the truth the moment he had returned.

"At the time, I hated her…" Naruto said looking forward "But I knew telling the truth would have gotten her arrested or even executed, so I just thought I might as well take the blame, I couldn't really do anything at the time so I thought I would be let off easy" Naruto said quietly sighing

"And you were…to a moderate degree of forgiveness" Shino commented, remembering how his clan had spoken in his comrade's defence when the more foolish of the threatened to condemn him.

Shino looked forward, and all three walked silently.

"So she's strong huh?" Kiba asked

"Yeah" Naruto said slowly

"Really strong?" Kiba asked

"Strong enough to put Lee, Neji, dozens of ANBU agents away and _me_ away" Naruto said calmly

"Here's a question, I went to your room as an order from Hokage-sama around 1, you weren't around so I came through the balcony, why did I smell something weird in there?" he asked

"A weird smell?" Naruto asked

"Yeah it was familiar scent but at the same time different…" Kiba said remembering about the odd odour in his room

Naruto thought about it…

They were her teammates; he supposed it would be ok to tell them

"That would have been Hinata, she stayed with me last night" Naruto said quietly

Kiba's eyes widened and Shino's head zipped around to him.

"What!?" Kiba half shouted

Naruto shrugged

"What?" he asked calmly

"You didn't…" Kiba said slowly, Shino noticing the tone he used

"What..?" Naruto repeated, also noticing the quiet way he spoke, stopping and readying himself for the worst

"What did you do?" the dog shinobi asked dangerously

Naruto looked at him, defiant yet curious, turning to face him properly

"I gave her a place to stay…she needed one" he said calmly, evading the main point, sensing the anger in his friend building

"**You are not wrong in your assumption brat…tread lightly; he had feelings for the Hyuuga before you noticed her…" **The Kyuubi said within his prison, looking on the situation with interest, Naruto's eyebrow rising slowly at the revelation.

"And you didn't tell anyone this because?" Kiba asked forebodingly

"Because she was seen as an enemy at the time. But what are you trying to get at Kiba? As far as I can tell, this, what you have right now, is new" Naruto said, indicating the strange protectiveness he displayed, not sure if it was friendship, or…interest…if it was the latter, Naruto was not going to accept it lying down…

"I care because she followed you like a pet, when you didn't show the slightest interest, and she…" Kiba growled

"Ignored you?" Naruto interrupted

"Exactly" Kiba forced through clenched teeth

"Tough" Naruto shrugged

"What!?" Kiba spat

"I said 'tough', fine I used to not notice her, I'll admit to that, and I was pretty stupid for not noticing a cute girl like Hinata's interest in me…"Naruto said calmly

"You missed out 'and retarded'" Kiba said with a condescending smile

"But now I notice her, and I love her, and I am **never** going to let her go" Naruto said with a light smile ignoring his comment.

Kiba growled deeply, his face contorted in anger, his naturally sharp teeth showing

Naruto waited for his reaction…

"Please…she will probably dump you anyway when she discovers what a traitor you are…daemon boy…" Kiba said with an icy smile

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and a brutal frown came on his face.

"Careful Kiba…I've killed sound nin for saying a lot less then that…" Naruto said quietly, his fiery voice starting slightly

"**Prove it!"** Kiba growled pushing himself into an attacking position,

"Enough" Shino said stepping in between them, each ready to tear each other apart

Each staring murder at each other, before relaxing…slightly…

"And besides, you have never acted like you were interested in Hinata!" Naruto said vehemently

"That's because she was after **you** all the time when we were Genin!" Kiba shouted "**You** are the reason she didn't end up with me!" he accused

"**End up with you!?"** Naruto said forcefully "She never even saw you like that!!

"You two did something didn't you?" Kiba said with narrowed eyes "The smell…it was of the shampoo you use…it was mixed with her own scent…I didn't realise it because it's now older…" he said in a whisper of sudden realisation

"Yeah it would, she stayed with me and she took a shower the next day…that was **after **we slept together" Naruto said calmly, looking straight into his eyes unafraid

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!" Kiba roared and leapt

Naruto moving his arms to summon a clone, preparing to absorb Kiba's weight as he reached him…

Shino immediately raised his arms, the bugs pouring out of his sleeves, catching his teammate mid-air, and preventing Naruto from moving further.

"Enough of this foolishness, Konoha is in danger from the Akutsuki and potentially itself, and it cannot depend upon two of its shinobi fighting over the interest of a female" Shino said slowly, looking at each of his friends faces in turn. The path was empty so there was no civilians watching the situation or hearing of the danger.

Shino put Kiba down, and retracted his bugs back within his body

Naruto and Kiba staring at each other angrily…

Naruto putting his hands in his pockets and walked off towards the raman stand, Kiba chose to walk in the direction of his home, leaving Shino to follow after Naruto…

'That didn't sound too crude did it?' Naruto asked sarcastically in his mind, his face forming an angry frown.

The Kyuubi laughed

"**No brat…just a little excessive" **The Kyuubi chuckled

'I guess I can't really blame you for not telling me about Hinata or Kiba' Naruto thought

"**For the interest of the Hyuuga girl…it was not for anyone but her to tell brat…as for the rabid animal…you didn't know of the her interest in you, I assumed the beast's emotions were not important enough to mention, let alone notice" **The Kyuubi said calmly

'I am not going to let her go Kyuubi…I love her'Naruto thought firmly

"**I know brat…she does light much fire in your heart…" **Kyuubi with another slow chuckle

'And I am not going to lose her to anyone…not Kiba…or the Akutsuki…' Naruto said confidently with a frown.

"**A noble sentiment Brat…in regards to the Akutsuki, we will have to see…but as for your dog friend…I advise you to be vigilant…"**

'Why?' Naruto asked

"**Dogs are loathsome creatures…they only back off to gather their strength…before attacking again. The beast's anger has not diminished in the slightest…he is biding his time…" **Kyuubi warned

'And I will be ready for him, kicking his ass twice shouldn't be too hard…' Naruto said with a grin

Kyuubi laughed loudly

"Naruto"

Turning around, Naruto noticed Shino walking up to him

"Shall we continue on our way?" Shino asked humbly

"Sure" Naruto said with a sigh

As the pair walked, Naruto was expecting Shino to begin talking about his and Kiba's near fight any second…he could practically foresee it coming. He was like that, Shino had an iron clad trust and faith in his friends. Betrayal was a factor of utter contempt, or perhaps incoherence, to his clan, who had been loyal to Konoha, and it's Hokage since its inception. The Aburame were deeply and rightly feared…mysterious, deadly, merciless to their foes, armed with a terrifying array of insect based jutsu, which often led to unusual and often disgusting deaths…but they were in turn loyal onto death as it would claim them. Shino was no exception. He knew that bonds were important enough to die for, and knew that he himself supported the Konoha Will perhaps more then most.

"You knew didn't you?" Naruto said suddenly realising something

"That Hinata had strong and quite deep feelings for you? Yes, Naruto, I did" Shino answered calmly

"I remember you saying something during the Bikochu mission, three years ago…'Bright enough to set the forest on fire', I didn't get it at the time that you were talking about her interest in me…I was such a dunce dattebayo…" Naruto said smiling, his hands in his pockets whilst he looked down, shaking his head slowly in disbelief

"You were yourself, Hinata was herself, and I was myself, you cannot change the past, Naruto. The person you were was forged by your determination and your steadfastness towards yourself, your comrades, Konoha and against your enemies. Think of the past as a lesson for the future, never allow it to destroy your resolve, but strengthen what is already there." He said wisely

Naruto chuckled and nodded

"You're right Shino…thanks" he said smiling

"That is what a comrade is for Naruto, to help our own comrades in times of need"

"And Kiba?" Naruto asked calmly, no trace of sarcasm present

"He should look into his own past, and behave logically and accordingly" Shino said simply

"Shino…have _you_ ever had feelings for her?" Naruto asked curiously

"No, I saw her as nothing more then a comrade. I discovered her affection for you on first greeting, and only wished to support her in her goal" he said coolly

"You like us being together?" Naruto asked with a raised brow

"Whether or not this holds true for her now, but Hinata found you a tremendous source of strength, Naruto. I recall her straining herself to reach unnaturally high lengths and levels of ability, after you showed her your determination and willingness to succeed during the Chuunin exams. You, who have never known a loved one, raised an orphan, and largely chastised by your peers and fellow villagers, Hinata gives what you always wanted; A truly precious person, who holds no grudge for you or negative feeling towards you in the slightest, Naruto" he said calmly "Which I realised Sakura was not, near immediately, and that your affection for her at the time would only lead to eventual heart ache. Of Kiba's interest in Hinata I do admit was a new finding, he never once outwardly made that claim when we were together during missions or in private. Only time will tell of how this series of events will transpire." Shino said thoughtfully

Naruto nodded before looking forward, before looking back and decided to change the subject completely

"So, think Shikamaru and Temari are gonna get married?" he said with a smile

"Most definitely" Shino said evenly

"I'm going to get them to name their first kid after me! Dattebayo!" he said grinning

"Their first will be a girl, Naruto, which is Shikamaru's wish" Shino said plainly

"Whoa, ok I take that back, I want them to name their **second** kid after me! Dattebayo!"

"I believe they may name him after Shikamaru's late Sensei, or a more suitable name…" Shino said quietly trailing off

"Crap I didn't think of that…if you give them the idea, I'll..!" Naruto said, before Shino stopped and quickly turned to him, six inches away from each other.

"You will do _what,_ Naruto?" Shino asked, staring at him, his goggles shining menacingly

Naruto paused, raking his brain to think about the worst thing _Shino_ of all people, wouldn't want…

Before remembering something juicy…

"I'll tell everyone…you _laughed_ during that Motoyoshi Village, 'Keeping quite from laughing' mission…" Naruto whispered quietly, with a large grin on his face

Shino looked on passively, before turning and walking towards the raman store

'Got him…' Naruto thought with a grin, looking at the slowly walking form of his insect using friend. As he caught up to him, he heard a voice inside his head;

"**The insect user,**_** laughed!?!"**_ The Kyuubi howled laughter

'Yeah don't try to look big, or I'll go _**vegetarian**_ on your ass!' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

"**You wouldn't dare…" **The Kyuubi growled, not laughing anymore

'I've eaten vegetarian Raman before…it's pretty _good…its also very healthy…' _Naruto thought, stressing the positive descriptions of the Kyuubi's most hated food group.

The Kyuubi was silent

'That's more like it' Naruto thought stubbornly

En route to home, Kiba's thoughts were buzzing, widely differing from the positive attitude Naruto had at that period of time, he himself was practically burning with hate.

'He slept with her…that daemon **freak!!' **Kiba thought, lashing out at a tree, leaving four deep groves in its bark** '**I knew he was going to be trouble…Hinata is mine…Naruto…and you, regardless what you have inside you…'

Kiba clenched his fist. His teeth clenching together, his canines tearing into his cheek

'…are dog food…' he thought bitterly

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru and Temari teleported into the Nara estate, and fazed into Shikamaru's room.

As they were still alone, Shikamaru moved his hands to the small of her back again, looking into her eyes, before slowly moving his lips to hers.

Temari loved it. It was always had the sweet addictiveness about it, regardless if it was a little peck or making out for hours on end.

He broke off, but to Temari's disappointment, she saw that his eyes were still closed and he bore an upset look

"Lazy?" she said softly

"Don't do anything like that…" he slowly opened his eyes, looking at her with a pained expression "I don't want to lose you…Not again" he whispered

"Those were just dreams, lazy" she said holding him close "They will never happen", Shilamaru smiled slightly

They stood in their silent embrace.

"Hey Lazy?"

"Yes Temari?"

She finally let go, remembering something important

"So…what was she bound by?" Temari asked, recalling the question she was supposed to ask him later.

Shikamaru began to think about it, then he remembered

"She is…" he began…but stopped…

Something else happened…

Something even he didn't see coming…

His eyes went wide, his mouth agape…

He started shivering violently, before moving to grasp his head like he had a sudden headache, before grasping his neck

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked more nervously, seeing him shake and the way his face contorted

He pulled his head back, dropping to his knees…and inaudibly roared in pain. His throat making odd choking noises, his eyes flashing open, now ran tears. As he suffered in near silence…something was mentally attacking him, and chocking him at the same moment…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was on his knees…

He forced his eyes open, the air instantly burned his skin like fire,

He was in the black world again

He saw a pair of hands wrapped around his throat, connected to the all too familiar infamous missing nin himself…

"You didn't think I was finished with you…did you Nara?" The red eyed clan slayer asked in a dark whisper, his accursed eyes and dark hair visible over his robes

Shikamaru grabbed his wrists in a vain hope of easing their grip, but discovered they were completely unmovable. Instead he looked back defiantly at the man before him

"Go to hell!" Shikamaru spat, his eyes furious and teeth bared

But the Uchiha simply shook his head

"I will never die" Itachi said calmly, with an unnerving degree of confidance "I never received your answer…for joining the Akutsuki" he said with the eerie sense of tranquillity, all the while not letting any ease for Shikamaru to properly breath

"Bite me!" Shikamaru choked out, still vainly attempting to free himself

"I see no need for such an unsanitary action" Itachi said calmly, looking intently back before whispering "Join us…They will be safe"

The vision came back

Konoha was burning, as were her people…

And it was his older vision of himself baring the torch…

And…

His breath left him

_There were millions of them_

"They interfere once again" Itachi said looking upwards with a voice of slight irratation

XXXXXXXXXXX

"SHIKAMARU!!!" Temari he said grabbing his shoulders hoping to stop the pain he was in, immediately realising she couldn't do anything to help her loved one apparently dying, she ran out of his room and screamed to the top of her voice down the stairs

"**SOMEONE HELP!!!!"**

She was deeply thankful when she heard movement, on the bottom of the steps, she saw his parents appear as well as the fathers of both of Shikamaru's Teammates, as all four of them leapt up the walls, ignoring the stairs towards the commotion. She immediately ran into Shikamaru's room with them in tow, as the adult shinobi now saw his suffering, Shikaku immediately turned to his blond companion

"Inoichi!" he said quickly, Ino's father running past them, and ran through a dozen hand seals at unnatural speeds, dropping to his right knee next to him, before moving one hand to the violently convulsing boy lying on the ground, placing his palm on Shikamaru's forehead, his fingers on Shikamaru's hair, his left hand in front of himself, his middle and forefinger held erect as a focus for his jutsu, whilst the others were held back, as he closed his eyes.

Everyone could see a reaction immediately. Inoichi slowly baring his teeth, and his free hand was shaking slightly. Temari looked on as he was struggling to bring the strange reaction under control. He opened his eyes, looking utterly and insanely furious, before grabbing his kunai from his holster on his right leg, and roughly stabbing his left leg, before bringing out another, and grasped the bladed edge tightly, cutting it deeper and deeper into his palm as the blood dropped onto the wooden floor of Shikamaru's bedroom. Shikaku held onto his tear faced wife, and watched his old friend fight with the mental jutsu, not ever seeing him have to struggle to this degree. Ino and Choji who were slow to come up the stairs, watched expectantly from the doorway, while Temari watched from a slight distance, but still the closest to Shikamaru beside Ino's father, slightly shocked at his self infliction.

Inochi sighed deeply and slowly his facial muscles relaxing, and Shikamaru's convulsions stopped. The blond jounin was panting, as he slowly put the kunai in his hand to the side, whilst he pulled the one in his leg out with a hard fast tug, biting his teeth together at the pain.

Choza and Shikaku watched their old friend deposit himself on a chair, still panting with sweat dripping down his forehead. Ino watching her father in worry. As Shikaku walked up to his son and made him sit up. Everyone in the room thankful when he opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times tiredly.

"Shika?" Shikaku asked as his son slowly looked at him

"Are you ok, Inoichi?" Choza asked, handing him a water cantine.

"One…of the strongest…I have ever…" Inoichi said slowly, his breathing slow, drinking quickly to rehydrate himself.

"Dad what was that?" Ino asked, moving to heal her father's injuries

Inochi finally catching his breath

"As I understand it, the Uchiha clan had parchments which caused torture genjutsu effects in their victims. Even 'if' the jutsu was removed, it leaves something of a time bomb behind as a type of failsafe, to eliminate to shinobi if he didn't die the first time. Shikamaru was under the effects of one a few days ago, but was healed by the toad sannin, who didn't realise until too late that there was a side effect to being cured by it…that's why I came here in the first place…and it wasn't easy, it was by far the strongest mental corruption detonation I have ever had to quell, I had to even cut myself twice to maintain my focus, and direct the energy somewhere else…" Inochi said calmly, looking at his best friend's son.

"You alright Shikamaru?" he said still breathing slowly

"Yeah…" he said slowly, blinking a few times, Temari beside him, looking extremely worried for him, Shikamaru giving her a tired smile.

"You should go to the hospital" Temari said firmly

"I'm fine…just tired" he said trying to get up

"He'll be fine now, but someone should report this to the Sannin himself just in case" as Inoichi looking at the young boy's life he saved before looking at his best friend, who was smiling back as was Yoshino in sheer gratitude.

"Thanks Inochi" Shikaku simply

"Any time Shika" Inoichi said with a smile before leaving, with Choza, Ino and Choji with him. Shikamaru's old teammates waving and giving gestures of talking to him later on the phone.

Yoshino walked up and grabbed Shikamaru firmly by the ear.

"Ow, Mom!!" Shikamaru complained

"What have I told you about putting yourself in dangerous situations!?" Yoshino roared, Temari felt a guilty feeling squirm inside her…

"Troublesome, Mom I didn't know that was going to happen!!" He said angrily

"Sweetie…" Shikaku began, before his wife spun her head at him, staring daggers _"Yoshino_…he didn't know, about either times" Shikaku said calmly smiling

Yoshino let go, before kissing her son lovingly on the cheek, and dragging her husband outside by the arm and closing the door behind them. The pair inside hearing a loud sound, like someone getting punched in the face and a high toned male scream.

"Yep, still whipped…troublesome…" Shikamaru smiled, before standing up and looking at Temari. Realising she had a face of sadness "Oh come on, you are not going to blame yourself for that are you? Troublesome woman, it would have happened sooner or later, I just triggered it now" he said smiling, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her again, she still not smiling

"Temari, troublesome, only a genjutsu expert would have been able to help me, and neither of us or a lot of people are one of those" he said moving his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, before separating to look at her eyes again, she now smiling slightly.

"That's why you didn't remember what I could do with my fan" Temari said thinking back, wondering why Shikamaru's normally high intelligence and memory was impaired a little while ago

"Look…don't blame yourself, I wanted to look back on it myself anyway…so want to play Shogi?" he asked with a grin

"You almost died and you want to play shogi?!" Temari asked dumbfounded

Shikamaru smiled "Sure why not? Before anything else happens" he laughed

"That's really not funny Shikamaru" Temari said with a frown, "So do you remember anything about the Hyuuga?" she asked hesitantly as though the reaction would return.

"I can't remember, and I tried to think about it again, but I forget something and I just go blank at the thought, Itachi really covered his tracks on this one…" Shikamaru said with a frown

"Did you see anything this time?" she asked

Bringing out a Shogi board, and placed it out. His hand paused whilst placing all the pieces out, "Yeah…I saw Konoha burning…and also that I was the one who did it…and behind me were millions of _Akutsuki members…_"

Temari chuckled mockingly at it "You burning down Konoha? How very realistic…the great Uchiha Itachi must have run out of ideas…and a million Akutsuki?" Temari said with a grin "Shika, I think someone of the Shinobi villages would have noticed something like that by now…so what did you look like? Were you wearing an Akutsuki robe?" she said interested, wondering if he would look good in one, not that she wanted him to join…just wanted the robe.

"No…something Itachi made up…which I can slightly admit I wouldn't mind wearing…" he said looking back on it

"Can you describe it?" Temari asked

Shikamaru reached out for a large writing pad and paper, bringing out a pencil he made a quick sketch which took all of perhaps 2 minutes, Temari feeling happy that his memory and quick thinking had returned to normal. Before handing the picture of his future self to Temari

Temari letting out a low whistle "Looking good Shika…" she said with a chuckle "I can imagine just about every single and perhaps dating woman, except Hinata and your mother, and your friends mothers, to be drooling at the sight of you as soon as you came into their view" she said looking at how shockingly hot he looked in the picture, just able to prevent herself drooling and her nose bleeding all over it.

"Really? Huh…" Shikamaru thought in interest, thinking perhaps that was not really him

As they began to play, a sudden thought came to Shikamaru, whilst he was thinking along the lines of Gaara earlier, and he looked over Gaara as a previous Jinchuriki…

"Temari…" Shikamaru said quietly, casting a privacy Jutsu he had in his room, to prevent anyone overhearing

"Yes?" she said pleasantly, Shikamaru hating the fact she was happier now…he really did find odd times to ask such important and weird questions…

"Gaara…is still a Jinchuriki…isn't he?" he said slowly, Temari paused her hand mid reach of her piece, staring at him in shock.

"How..?"

Shikamaru stared at her firmly…Temari couldn't hide it…

"Yes…he is" Temari said in a whisper. She remembered the knowledge been given to her. After he had returned from the grasp of the Akutsuki, his Bijuu was analysed using ancient seals and jutsu techniques within Suna. To the horror and confusion of the Suna nin present, Akutsuki had _not_ taken the Shukaku, but enough chakra to potentially recreate _another one_, the chakra multiplying and developing its own consciousness, they took the created Bijuu, whilst left the original in Gaara

"I really hate your intelligence sometimes Shikamaru…" Temari said with a sad smile

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said scratching his chin in thought "Aren't Gaara and Kankuro arriving here tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes" Temari nodded

"Well…unfortunately…I think…" Shikamaru said, bringing his thoughts out

"What?" Temari said curiously

"I think the Akutsuki know they have a replication…and now want the real one too…" he said gravely, Temari gasped

Life had a way of really rubbing a wound…

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the evening.

Naruto was lying on his bed, taking occasional looks towards the balcony, hoping his beautiful dark angel would come through it…

It had been a few hours since he left Kiba and Shino, and his thoughts were collating together…only succeeding in giving him a slight headache. He really had to work on his ability to perceive things when they weren't so obvious…

Kiba liked Hinata

The very thought of that sounded weird to his ears…he never once said to him he was interested. He had a lot of missions with the whole of team 8, and the only thing Kiba showed was friendship to the shy little Hyuuga girl. They had been friends from the very first day of academy, and never once did he mutter, whisper, or give any indication that he liked her. True, after they had joined their respective teams, he may have missed out on a lot, but if anything serious would have happened between them, or an attraction had been formed, Kiba would certainly tell him if not gloat about it!

Hinata loved Naruto

For years apparently…

She said during her letter that she had noticed _him_ during their first day in the academy, and the fact that the letter was unfinished, and the fact Hinata herself had mentioned it, meant that she had never felt an attraction for anyone else…

He didn't want Kiba to hate him. But he at least should have realised that Hinata was not interested in him when she used to spend most of her time following…

Naruto slowly reached his right hand and rubbed his forehead

Him…

For almost 10 years she loved him…

She followed him…for perhaps 8 years…

He sighed.

So much time wasted, because he was far to ignorant and stubborn to notice her, and follow after Sakura instead, whilst she on multiple occasions, shot him down, praised Sasuke or ignored Naruto all together. He remembered her hugging Sasuke when he regained consciousness from the Genjutsu that Itachi had used on him. She would have followed him to the ends of the earth and even given up her allegiance to Konoha for him…and Naruto himself would not find that as a suitable means to tell him, 'he meant nothing to her'…not that it matters anymore…

There was a knock at the door

Naruto lifted his head, and looked curiously at it; before breathing out a disappointed sigh…Hinata wouldn't use his front door…she was fairly crazy right now…but she's wasn't _that_ crazy…

Naruto got up, dressed in a black tee-shirt and boxers with Tsunade's gem hanging from his necklace. He walked to the door and calmly opened it.

He tilted his head in confusion…there was a girl, about 16 or 17 years of age, staring back at him. She was a kunoichi apparently, and he thought he could vaguely recall her as a student he used to know in the early years of the academy, it was so long ago he had forgotten her name…she had a strange smile on her…and she was carrying a moderately sized backpack a shinobi would take on a mission to carry their supplies with.

"Greetings Uzumaki Naruto, may I speak with you privately?" she said with a sweet smile

"Erm…sure..?" Naruto said curiously, wondering about the strange visit…

After he let her in, he closed the door behind him and turned to the girl, who was casually looking around his room before turning to him again.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Naruto asked hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't get offended if she remembered their childhood days clearly when he couldn't.

"Yes I do think so…" she said smiling dropping the bag slowly to the side

"Ok…can you tell me who you are?" Naruto asked, wondering what she was getting at by evading the answer.

"Someone who has been watching you for quite some time…container of the Kyuubi…" she said darkly, her eyes still blank but still focussed on him.

His eyes widened and he sucked in air

"What, how do you know that!?" he said startled, but getting into a fighting position

"I know many things about you…" she began, before suddenly appearing in front of him with a kunai, moving her hand quickly stab him in the neck. Naruto narrowly ducking under it, grabbed her arm, spinning and flung her over his shoulder back into the middle of the room. Before waiting for her next move, as she landed perfectly on her feet, preparing herself.

"**Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu" **he said instantly, forming four clones who appeared around her, and attacked simultaneously

The girl stabbed back handed, at the clone behind her, catching him in the stomach instantly dispelling him. Sending a fist crashing into the clone to the right, whilst bringing her foot smashing into the face of another behind her, dispelling both. And using the already extended leg of hers, she bent it at the knee, making her foot collide with the last clones face making him turn around. Before hooking it around his neck and bending him backwards, locking him underneath her thigh and bringing her kunai down to stab him in the heart. Removing the last clone. Before standing normally, looking at the last Naruto who was undoubtedly the original.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto shouted, holding two kunai in a defence form.

"I am just teasing you…" the girl said reaching for her head. An odd static filled the room, revealing a girl in a feminine Akutsuki robe "Naruto-kun", showing a neutral faced girl with dark blue hair who had clear white eyes which drew him in just by briefly glancing at them, the all too familiar black and red robe which was quite feminine in its own way.

"Hinata-chan…he whispered, dropping the kunai before walking up to her, and pulling her into a passionately kiss. If she minded…she didn't show it…

Finally breaking it off, after almost 5 minutes with their lips together, each catching their breath, Naruto looked at his Hyuuga beauty in his arms. Moving to her neck and kissing it gently, making her gasp quietly in delight, before he recalled something and looked at her face again his eyes wide.

"Hinata-chan…why the **hell** did you attack me?" he asked in irritated puzzlement, acting like he would do normally for that kind of situation.

"I was simply…" Hinata started, who still hadn't smiled yet

"Works for me, no harm done" Naruto instantly answered, before kissing her lovingly again. Choosing to ignore what had just happened so long as it was Hinata-chan in his arms and who he was kissing and not some…

Breaking their kiss again, this time after 3 minutes, time seemed to slow down for them…

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes…Naruto-kun?" she blinked rapidly a few times to fix her vision.

"Do I know the girl you were disguised as?" wondering where he had seen her

"Yes Naruto-kun, she was one of the people who didn't pass the final graduation exam to becoming a genin" she answered clearly, though her eyes still lightly hazy from the two immediate and loving kisses she just had.

"What was her name again?" Naruto asked, still not recalling her

"Akane Istabi" Hinata answered neutrally

"Yeah I…still don't remember" Naruto mumbled scratching his head slightly, hoping to change the subject soon

"Did you miss me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, like she was reading his thoughts expression, her face not showing any emotion. He held her closer, still looking into her hypnotic and clear eyes

"Always and whenever you are not in my field of vision" he said with a smile

"Good to know…" she said, letting got and standing back slightly. "Naruto-kun may I…?" Hinata began

"Stay the night? Absolutely, dattebayo!" he said enthusiastically "But do one thing…"

"Walk around bare?" she asked slowly moving her hand to her buttons

"No! Just…store the robe in the closet or something…" he said looking at the hated robe she wore

Hinata took off her robe, showing her black undersuit, and rather badly hidden, figure, and stored it in a random closet of his. Naruto looking at her with an interested smile

"It is almost mid-night Naruto-kun…don't you think it is time we went to bed?" she whispered, her eyes narrowing in focus.

"Erm…Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked with a raised brow

Hinata thought about it, she hadn't eaten since morning

"Slightly…" she admitted, she said her mouth still flat and unassuming.

"Great, first food, then bed…stuff…" Naruto said smiling, trailing off and refraining from using the three letter word which made it sound so very adult…

Hinata finally smiled, at his enthusiasm of the order of things "Indeed, Naruto-kun" she said slowly

XXXXXXXXXXX

Were someone were to look onto the floor below him, from the balcony where he stood, one would say it were empty, lifeless or dark

Kneeling before him were 39 of his greatest agents as unmoving as statues, each having accomplished 20 S-ranked missions successfully, not that he would congratulate them…

They did not know joy

They did not know happiness

Sadness, anger, hatred…emotions were all an enigma to them

The mission was all.

Another agent fazed to his left, he didn't bother to look

"Your agent brings word, Danzo-sama" the agent answered, his voice monotone and blank, with a faint trace of an individual voice present to show respect.

"Speak" Danzo commanded flatly

"The Shadow genius of the Nara clan, as well as the Eldest sibling of the Kazekage, have spoken to the Akutsuki agent"

"Was there a confrontation?"

"No Danzo-sama, they spoke as allies and equals, the Konoha shinobi did not act or move towards arresting the enemy Akutsuki, as well as the Suna kunoichi did not act as would be common towards the foe" The agent said, his emotionless voice not giving any sign of interest in the situation.

'Tsunade has allowed the Akutsuki free reign, and allowed her personal agents to ignore such an obvious threat to the survival of Konoha' Danzo thought

"Prepare to mobilise, summon the** entire** of Root…and the higher" Danzo said

"This agent shall, all future missions will thus be cancelled by your instruction, and your elite will also be summoned by this agent" the agent replied, not using any terms of self, it was unknown to them…

"We act in a few days, Konoha must be protected at all costs, and the guilty must be silenced"

"By your Order, Danzo-Sama" All forty Root Agents said in precise Unison

XXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: Not much to say except; I don't mind dogs, but I am more of a cat liking person…**

**Please review!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

…**.**

**My Fellow Naruhina Fans out there….**

**Lets pray for Hinata's Survival **

**(Man that chapter's end was horrible…beside the transformation)**

**Her confession really got to me…But to all intent and purposes, the idea of Hinata dying, and in that fashion is completely and utterly:**

_**Pathetic**_

**Not on her part or the story, but on Kishimoto's part…seriously bad story telling if you ask me**

**And there are so many theories and problems with her 'death'…it could almost be considered amusing…**

**I do actually have my own theories but I don't think they are worth mentioning…(Where is the proof people !?!)**

**Ahem**

**But choosing **_**Hinata**_** of all people?? **

**Seriously!?!**

**Why didn't Masashi Kishimoto take….**

**Oh I don't know….**

_**Sakura? (XD)**_

…

**Let's hope she lives people…**

**Otherwise…**

**NARUSAKU!!!! (Vomits in the background)**

**However…I have been on the balance in regards of respect level for Kishimoto recently, especially with Shippuuden…however if Hinata actually dies,**

**I ****Will**** lose any and all respect and interest in him and the Naruto franchise…but I will finish this story regardless what happens…**

**By all means Review**

_**But PLEASE don't mention the Manga spoiler in your review**_


	14. The Familial problem

**Authors Note: I hate Assignments/Coursework…I really do… sorry for the Extreme delay, but University work is practically killing me…and is not yet finished, so there may be another delay after this one**

**BUT ENOUGH OF MY HIGH PITCHED BITCHING!!!**

**Enjoy, my friends :)**

The Familial problem

It was morning, and it was another clear day with the birds chirping and all those things which would make a day perfect to wake up to.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to stare down again at his sleeping angelic beauty, with her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. His right arm wrapped around her, he carefully moved a hand to rub his eyes. Ever happy she was here with him, he half felt like spending the entire day with her, ironically enough he was _supposed_ to look for her anyway…and he generally didn't feel like doing any training. He could quite easily spend some 'quality' time with his rather dark, angry, yet immensely sexy, once upon a time shy, Akutsuki girlfriend…

"Good Morning Naruto"

He stopped his train of thought

He slowly stared at the entrance of his balcony, to discovering a jounin with silver hair, none other then Hatake Kakashi himself, leaning on the door frame, with his back to them. 'How did he get there without them noticing?' thought Naruto, before remembering all the random unannounced visits his old sensei used to do, how Naruto would never see them coming.

"Kakashi-sensei" he greeted calmly, hoping he wasn't here to do what he thought, wrapping his arms around Hinata protectively.

"Sleep well?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah…" Naruto said slowly, waiting for his reaction before waking Hinata up, refusing to allow her to be taken in.

"I imagine you did. Don't worry; I just arrived, and didn't see you do anything" Kakashi said pleasantly, his back still turned and not looking at them.

"How very generous of you, Kakashi" said a voice below Naruto, looking down to find she had awoken.

"And very good morning to you, Hinata-san" Kakashi said happily

"To be sure" she said sitting up, realising she wasn't wearing anything, wrapped the quilt around her chest, briefly wondering if she could use her strings on him from this position, without hurting Naruto…

"I come in peace, I promise, I'll be back in a few minutes, which should give you enough time to change" he said opening the balcony door and stepping outside, before closing it behind him

Hinata rubbed her face, before looking to the man in bed with her.

"I assume he arrived without warning?" she asked coldly, her mouth in a frown and narrowing her eyes slightly

"Yeah he used to do that a lot when we were younger" he said, stroking her back slightly, hoping she wasn't mad at him for any particular reason…but that thought died when she leaned closer to kiss him before she got up and headed towards the bathroom to get washed.

After 15 or so minutes, both Naruto and Hinata were washed and clothed. Naruto though attempting to convince her not to, and even giving her other suggestions to wear, Hinata wore the accursed Akutsuki robe, and the deadly wrist blades of hers, before they heard a knocking at the balcony door, Naruto calling to come in.

Kakashi entered and looked at the pair, smiling under his mask "Always a pleasure to not walk in on a previous student not wearing something in bed…" he said before looking at Hinata "or walk in on a previous student not wearing anything with _another_ previous student not wearing anything in bed together…" he said with a chuckle, Naruto smiled at his old sensei's sense of humour, Hinata not finding any amusement in the slightest.

"Don't look so down, Hinata-san, I am not here to fight" Kakashi said raising his hands, apparently not paying attention to the black robe she wore.

"Then why are you here?" she whispered harshly, her eyes almost boring holes through him

"Such resentment…you can't be angry with me too?" Kakashi asked politely

"No, but you watched over Sakura, when I desired my vengeance, that makes you guilty in my eyes" Hinata said bitterly

"You fought each other?!" Naruto asked, looking from one face to the other

"No, but I did sense her nearby, and she knew that, which I assume caused her to retreat" Kakashi said, his visible eye looking at him before looking at her again

"You cannot protect her forever Kakashi" she said dangerously "Soon I will have her head pouring crimson on my hand…"

"Hmm that reminds me of Sasuke, Itachi, _and_ Orochimaru…all wanting revenge for some cruelty dealt on them…" Kakashi said shaking his head, before pulling out his book and humbly turning the pages

"Are you sure you want to read that with me here, Kakashi?" Hinata said her eyes narrowing, her anger returning, apparently she was not such a threat to him…

"Oh I apologise, I haven't read this one yet" he said looking at Naruto "women don't really like me reading this in front of them, they find it slightly off putting" Kakashi said with a grin, Naruto chuckling, before stopping at the dark look she had on her face.

"I could tear your eyes out if I will make anything easier, Kakashi" the Akutsuki said, her face forming a brutal frown. The copy ninja looking back in curiosity "Oh I imagine you could, but as I have already said, I come in peace" Kakashi said putting the book in his pouch again.

"Why are you here, if not to arrest me?" Hinata asked slowly

"I am just here to deliver a message"

"A message?" she repeated, her eyebrow rising

"From your old team and Sensei" he said bringing out a letter, Hinata using a string to bring it to her, Kakashi looking on in interest at the ability.

She silently opened the letter, sure it wasn't a trap, Naruto being allowed to see the first two accounts;

_Dear Hinata_

_I am so happy you are alive and I have a little someone for you to meet…_

_Everyone missed you terribly when we thought you were lost, but this knowledge that you have joined the Akutsuki is… quite troubling, but I know that you will make whatever choice you want. I am so proud that you have become stronger…and that you have finally gotten that silly Naruto's love at last…_

Making Naruto cringe slightly inside

_Take care of yourself __sweetie; I can't wait to meet you again, if you don't leave before that…_

_Best wishes _

_Kurenai_

"Who is that someone I was supposed to meet?" Hinata asked curiously

"That would be Kurenai's 1 year old daughter, who is I must say quite adorable, she is the child of the late Sarutobi Asuma" Kakashi said calmly, remembering his old friend.

Hinata's face displayed no emotion

"Yes, Hidan recently told me of his last confrontation with him a few months ago…" she said before she began reading the second entry.

"Wait…a few months ago….so…he's alive!?!" Naruto said in a shocked tone, remembering that his Shikamaru had bested him over a year ago

"Yes…Shikamaru was not so vigilant unfortunately…" Hinata said before adding "He killed a fake…" she said, continued reading whilst Naruto stored that disturbing message for his lazy friend;

_Hinata_

_I see the future is quite unexpected in your development._

_I understand from many witnesses that you have become what y__ou desired, but that you follow a false banner… _

_Understand Hinata, some bonds are not meant to be broken or forgotten__._

_I expect Naruto to be reading this as well, heed me, do not allow him to see Kiba's Entry…it would make for unnecessary action to take place_

_Aburame __Shino_

"Why doesn't Shino not want me to see of Kiba's entry?"

"I can imagine…" she folded the paper but looked at Naruto expectantly, he smiled and taking a few steps back to give her some privacy, she began reading

_Hinata_

_At first I __found it hard to take in, but you are finally back…I was practically leaping and howling and the news. But I hear you and Naruto..._

_Hinata I was your teammate for a long time, I watched you become a powerful and beautiful Kunoichi. I want only what is best for you…this is my advice…_

_Leave Naruto…he will only slow you down…I'm the one who cared for you from the day I first met you, and I was the one who protected you during all those missions, he didn't notice you…he saw you only as a friend, and you followed him, when you didn't realise I was right there beside you…please think about it_

_Akamaru says 'hi'__ too_

_Kiba_

Hinata tore off his part and scrunched the paper in her fingers, looking at it in disgust

"Useless Bastard…" Hinata muttered, Naruto and Kakashi looking surprised by her action, as by her language

"Well I guess Kiba holds you in high esteem…"Kakashi said sadly "Good messages from Kurenai and Shino I trust?" Kakashi said looking expectantly

"They care for me, regardless of how I have changed, and they at least looked for me…" Hinata said quietly. Remembering the numerous accounts of Naruto's clones, Shino and Kurenai being seen in far away places in search of her. Whilst not so much as a murmur of Kiba's assistance or aid.

"Well I've got to get going, I have a few administration to take care of, don't worry, your secret is safe with me…" Kakashi paused and scratched his chin in memory of something.

"Naruto, Hinata-san was here when I visited you yesterday and asked if I can come in, wasn't she?" Kakashi asked

"Yep, ero-sennin told me how to lie, really believingly, dattebayo" Naruto said smiling at Hinata and looking back

"True, I had no idea" Kakashi nodded in agreement

"Well I'll see you around, Naruto, and Hinata-san, I sincerely hope the next time I see you, we do not end up having a fight, I don't think any of your old friends and comrades would want that" Kakashi said with a covered up smile

The Akutsuki tilted her head slightly

"Then I think it is best I now inform you…Kakashi…" Hinata said quietly, her eyes narrowed to thin shards "Stand in my path again…and I will _**break**__**you**__…" _she whispered in a near hiss

Kakashi sighed slowly, before silently turning and leaving via the balcony.

Naruto looking at the closed door before sitting on his bed again, choosing to stare away from her…

"You have something you wish to say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously

"…You're crazy" Naruto muttered with a brief side stare

"Besides that" Hinata said, her eyes unmoving.

Naruto sighed

"Hinata-chan…have you…ever had feelings for Kiba?" he asked, not looking at her. She walked up and sat to his side, gently moving his face to look at her

"Never. Kiba asked me many times for private meetings, dinners and the like…but I never felt any interest in him other then friendship…he has confronted you on this hasn't he?" Hinata realising the way Kiba wrote and the negative light he portrayed him

"Yeah, we almost beat the hell out of each other yesterday, Shino stopped us" Naruto said calmly, Hinata feeling disgust at her former dog like teammate…but smiling at her previous bug using comrade.

"Ever the peace keeper…" Hinata said smiling slightly, before looking at Naruto's face again "How many people know I come here?"

"Baachan, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Temari and Shikamaru…I think that's all"

"And they don't act against me…" she said quietly, shaking her head in disappointment at the large amount of compassion

"Do you want them to?" Naruto asked curiously

She remained quiet, slowly removing the holsters of her blades, but not moving to remove her robe yet; she wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want _**you**_ to…Naruto-kun…" she whispered

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and Kankuro had finally arrived at the Konoha tower and were formally greeted by the Hokage. Gaara was dressed in his red clothes with the all too obvious sand gourd attached to his back, and Kankuro with the three large scrolls securely fastened to his, with his familiar black costume. Shikamaru and Temari had arrived to meet them, with their sister overjoyed to see them again, if she didn't openly admit it, and with the puppet user staring daggers at the lazy Jounin, who bore a face of indifference, which only aided in irking him further

"On behalf on the whole of Konoha, we welcome you, Sabaku no Gaara and your brother, to our village" Tsunade said

"You have our thanks, Hokage-sama" Gaara answered formally

"Yeah, thanks" Kankuro answered neutrally, before wincing as Temari stepped on his foot brutally at the lack of respect.

"Now gentlemen we have some important things to discuss, concerning certain border…" Tsunade began, before Shikamaru interrupted

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Shikamaru said politely, Tsunade smiling and nodded, all three sand shinobi turned to look at the lazy Jounin

"I am going to assume you know the Akutsuki have infiltrated the Fire country?" Shikamaru asked, staring calmly at the Kazekage

"Yes I am aware" Gaara answered

"Then its best that you know they may be after you again" Shikamaru said

Gaara remained calm whilst Kankuro's eyes widened

"May I ask why?" Gaara asked, his head cocking to one side. Realising perhaps the legendary Konoha genius had figured out an S-ranked secret of Suna all by himself…Gaara found that he wouldn't have been overly surprised if he had…

"Because I figured out…you are still a Jinchuriki, and the holder of Shukaku" Shikamaru said calmly, also knowing that Gaara already suspected him of discovering the truth.

"How the hell did you…Temari!" Kankuro said in accusation

"Hey…!" Temari shouted insulted

"Troublesome, I said I guessed it myself…Kankuro," Shikamaru frowned, answering before Temari really started shouting

"Yeah right…as if you could have guessed that" Kankuro sneered

"Well certain secrets require more thought then others…" Shikamaru said with a sense of sarcasm, Temari grinned at him at the implication.

Kankuro fumed

"You still contain the Shukaku?" Tsunade asked curiously from above her entwined fingers

"Yes I do, Akutsuki were able to take much chakra from me, but were not able to take the daemon itself" Gaara said in his usual friendly yet near monotonous tone.

"I see, then it would be prudent if you did not leave Konoha until the situation is under control, we can have lodgings set up for you if you wish?" Tsunade said

"We would be most gracious, Hokage-sama, we will take our leave now" Gaara bowed before finally leaving

Outside the door and several metres away the Hokage door, Kankuro let rip, standing in front of Shikamaru, the lazy nin looking bored as ever.

"Next time, watch your mouth punk, or I'll make you regret it" Kankuro snarled, tapping to the scrolls he carried on his back

"Troublesome, if you are as predictable as you always are, Kankuro, I won't find you a problem. Besides Temari is a far harder combatant then you…and I know she can beat the crap out of you…I've already seen it" he said grinning at his fan wielding girlfriend, who smiled appreciatively back at him.

"Yeah when she isn't drooling over you like some desperate hussy" Kankuro said folding his arms and looking at her in disgust, not hiding that he found their relationship detestable. Temari about to give some yell of protest…

Before a fist brutally into Kankuro's cheek bone, making his head turn painfully, Shikamaru sending another crashing into his stomach, making the puppet user expel all the air in his lungs, before the leaf shinobi brought his left knee to his easy to reach face, colliding harshly with Kankuro's nose, drops of blood sent flying and sending him onto the ground. Temari and Gaara looking on in shock at his actions…Shikamaru calmly walked up and firmly stepped on his neck to choke the older boy on the ground, looking at him with a frown which held so much anger, that even Gaara was curious.

"If you _ever_ call Temari _that_ again…I **will **make you regret it and that I _promise,_ is no empty threat" he forced through clenched teeth, lifting his foot off Kankuro, finally gasping for air. Shikamaru putting his hands in his pockets, decided to walk off alone. Temari walked up to check Kankuro's condition, watching her brother, red faced, beads of perspiration dripping down his face, and breathing hoarsely, his nose broken and blood dripping heavily down both nostrils, and down his chin. Gaara unmoving at the sight, looked at the Shadow wielder move away, knowing that his brother was the one who truly pushed it too far. But of all the things he had seen his potential brother-in-law do…that was different.

"Temari?" Gaara asked

"Yes?" she said, looking up whilst holding a tissue to Kankuro's face.

"Something has happened to him, hasn't it?" Gaara asked, noting the anger Shikamaru had on his face, which had arrived completely unannounced.

"Yeah…he almost lost his mind…and what the hell do you come off making remarks like that!!" She shouted, slapping Kankuro hard over the back of the head

"Oww…Wellth I wasth justh looking outh for you!" he shouted, the pain from his broken nose blurring his ability to speak.

"_By calling me a skank!?_" Temari shrieked, punching the same jaw she saw Shikamaru punch, though no where near as hard.

"AHH!! Whath the Hell!!" Kankuro said holding his bruised face

"Kankuro, your behaviour was not needed in the slightest, neither was your language" Gaara said sternly, looking at his older brother with a slight frown.

"Ok ok I'llth Sthop" he said standing, holding his tissue to his face. "But I'm thso going tho Kill thath guy!" he mumbled angrily

"Yeah, I think I can watch you get your ass kicked again" Temari said with an evil grin, before moving away "I've got to take care of something, see you two later ok?" she said running off

Her brothers watching her leave

Gaara looking at his older brother hold his tissue to his face

"I am stho going tho Kick that lathy punkths ath" Kankuro moaned, his voice blurred by pain

"Be silent…you cannot even talk properly right now" Gaara said with a frown, walking towards the exit

"Oh commoth!!" Kankuro said, following after him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was lying on his usual spot, too angry to go to sleep…and far to distracted to pay attention to the clouds above him.

How dare he!? She is his sister!! How can any sibling call their own blood relative such things!? He sighed deeply, bringing calm back to himself, knowing he was acting very 'not him' right now…

He really didn't want to start anything tedious, especially with people who are directly related to the women he cared for.

He loathed what Itachi had done to him. That was such a low and cowardly way to strike at someone. He struck hard and fast in an area he knew Shikamaru was sensitive to…damned Uchiha…he knew that Temari was precious to him, and he twisted and perverted that fact to destroy him…it almost seemed funny how the dreaded traitor and clan destroyer of Konoha feared him.

For reasons he now had no inkling why…

The reason behind Hinata's loyalty was now hidden from even him, but the Uchiha had deemed it enough of a reason to prevent him knowing. Itachi had this all set out, he knew that even if Shikamaru had survived his torture, he wouldn't be able to discover the necessary reason or means to bring him or his protégé down or prevent harming Konoha, not that Hinata mattered to Itachi anymore. She was strong, no doubt, but there was a reason why Itachi had put in the fail safe, a reason to make the near unstoppable Hyuuga assassin he had created to continue how she was within Konoha, and still be in league with the Akutsuki, though it was quite clear she was not entirely loyal, and it was crystal clear that she would love nothing more then to be free…

He sighed

Thinking about Itachi was really troublesome…

"Shika?"

Looking up, he saw Temari walk calmly up to him.

Standing above him, he noted she didn't seem upset, but instead kneeled down, making her self comfortable by laid her head on his chest, like she had done so many times before.

"Shika…" she said in a sympathetic tone, before he interrupted

"I'm sorry I did that…but he was acting like a pig so I figured he deserved it" he said not looking at her…wondering where that action came from, he didn't usually lash out at people like that, but he assumed that it was for Temari, so it was different.

"I don't blame you; Kankuro was being himself…but…" Temari hesitated, wrapping her arms around him

"Temari?" Shikamaru asked

"You scared me a little…" she said quietly

Shikamaru sighed and slowly sat up, allowing her to move first before using a brief jutsu to make his shadow forming a circle on the ground. Dipping his hand into it, it appeared to almost have the consistency of water, much to Temari's confusion, as he retracted his hand he brought out two water bottles, humbling handing her one. The Suna having a look of puzzlement "Ill tell you about it later" Shikamaru said with a small smile, taking a small sip from his bottle, looking out across the grassy field, and away from her. "I'm sorry…" he said finally "…I don't know what happened…Kami…Itachi really messed me up…but I know it was my action and I shouldn't have done it" he said shaking his head. His hatred for the traitor increasing, half hoping that Sasuke would fail so he could kill Itachi instead.

Temari grabbed his face and made him look at her, she had a large grin "That's fine…but next time hit him…with no death threats" she said pleasantly, moving to kiss him "or any other actions which would make me cringe" she said smiling.

Shikamaru nodding at the comment, "All right, but I am going to kick his ass if he says anything else like that" he said with a raised brow, Temari showed her large smile he liked so much "And I am going to watch you do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving her lover lying on that mound of grass, she thought it best to look for Kankuro and perhaps take his mind off attacking Shikamaru, although she was quite certain he would, and that he would get thrashed for the second time in Konoha…potentially in less then a day…

"No way…"

"Way"

"No way!"

"I said it's true"

"Look, that Uzumaki guy is not stonger then Gaara!" Kankuro said stubbornly

"Yes he is; he's beaten Gaara twice!" Temari said confidently

They were sitting in Café N with the secrecy Jutsu's active. Shikamaru was not there, much to Kankuro's joy and disappointment, wanting to pay him back for the beat down he got earlier.

He had a small bandage covering his nose, when asked what happened to it and his bruised cheek, by the Hokage herself, Temari explained that he was a damn klutz, and fell down the staircase on leaving the Hokage building. Much to Kakuro's annoyance as the Hokage laughed and asked if he was a proper ninja to fall down some stairs…though hinting she knew that Shikamaru punched him, winking to Temari, who assumed that the Hokage knew that Shikamaru wouldn't act without a good enough excuse…and she also knew that Kankuro was a complete dolt.

"Both times, flukes, Naruto would get whipped by Gaara" Kankuro said folding his arms

"You know he has the Kyuubi inside him right?" Temari said calmly

"Yeah so? Gaara has Shukaku, he wins" he waved off

"The Kyuubi is the stronger, by far, you didn't see Naruto transform…it was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen, and it makes what Gaara transform into almost seem comical, and I can also tell he could kill Gaara in less then a second in that form" Temari said gravely

Kankuro paused mid sip of his drink, his eyes wide, he knew what Gaara was capable of, having never seen the blond shinobi transform, he admitted he was slightly skeptical, but he knew Temari did, and she also knew what their little brother could manage…his eyes went wide.

"No way…" he repeated for the millionth time that dinner

"THAT'S WHAT IVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!!" Temari got up and brutally slapped him upside the head

Making him rub his head sourly

"Damn don't do that! My skulls still sore from your _boyfriend_ beating the hell out of it" he said with a frown at the memory.

"Serves you right for calling me that and it shows how much he cares for me" Temari said sternly

Kankuro let an annoyed sigh

"Please I wasn't even ready! That was a cheap shot! If I was all set…" Kankuro began

"You would get spanked faster, get it through your head, you can't beat him. Shikamaru is one of Konoha's greatest Shinobi, and an absolute genius. Wait till he gets older…" Temari said with a knowing grin

"What's going to happen when he's older?" Kankuro asked completely confused

"I'm going to make him stronger" Temari said confidently

"Who says you will still know him..?" Kankuro asked before there was a knock on their security field. It didn't sound metallic, but more like a large soothing deep bell sound, to let diners who were deep in conversation know that their food had arrived, or someone wanted to talk to them.

Temari lifted the field to reveal, to Kankuro's utter displeasure, the smiling face of Nara Shikamaru.

"Hey, may I join you?" he said grinning at his girlfriend, who lost her ability to think straight looking at his smile, Temari not answering simply grabbed him, forced him down on a chair, reactivating the seals to shut off the surrounding, and place a barrier between them and her brother, she reached up and _very_ violently kissed him.

Kankuro stared at the black mass that suddenly appeared and halved the table, the seal controls being on their side. He didn't like it, who knew what they were doing past that?! And what that lazy punk was doing to his older sister!!

Reaching up to move it like a mist, he realized that it would budge and when he tried to force his arm through it, he discovered it was like a huge force was pulling his arm back from going any further. So after becoming bored with his attempts he folded his arms and waited impatiently.

As their lips were basically locked together, taking part in a ferocious make out session, a little idea popped into Temari's head and she pulled her lips off him, each catching their breath, Temari smiled.

"Give me your Jounin jacket" she grinned evilly

"Why?" Shikamaru asked

"Give it to me, and make yourself slightly ruffled…" she said quickly, still smiling in a evil fashion

Shikamaru grinning slowly at the visual implication of it "Ok, troublesome woman…but for the record…"

She looked at him curiously

"Can you please _not_ **lick** me again?" Shikamaru said smiling slightly, remembering the strangeness of it.

"No promises…" she said grinning, still reaching for his jacket

He took it off and handed it to Temari, opening a few of his buttons, and adjusting his hair-tie to let his hair fall slightly, whilst retaining some of it in a ponytail. Temari wore the jacket, and did the same and moving one of her shoulder straps down her arm, before looking at him and pausing, her mouth slightly agape, 'by the winds…he looks hot…' she thought in awe

"What?" he asked curious of her sudden stop, before she grabbed his face and brutally licked his cheek, before letting go; a confused and slightly mortified look on his face, before she shrugged and smiled at him "Ok, troublesome woman, later we need to set some boundaries in this relationship…" Shikamaru said with a mildly irritated tone, making Temari chuckle before finally reaching over to the secrecy jutsu's controls and deactivated the one which separated them from Kankuro

"About time! What were you…" he trailed off staring at the disheveled pair, each having a smile on their face…and Temari wearing his Jounin jacket…

"Sorry, Kankuro we were discussing something important…_long_…_hard_…_and really thick…_" Temari said innocently, Shikamaru giving nothing away, other then stretching and placing one arm over her shoulder.

Kankuro feeling the effects of extreme nausea hit him like a rampaging sand daemon…and immediately deactivated the seals and ran for the bathroom, before slipping and falling over a table, before getting up and running again, much to the amusement of everyone in the café. Temari was doubled over in laugher, Shikamaru laughing with her.

When they settled and it was just the two of them, Shikamaru looked at her with a small grin, "Remember what I said about boundaries?"

"Yes and you said later, so how did you know which table was us?" Temari asked

Shikamaru grinned before looking at one of the head waitresses, who was walking up to him

"Shikamaru, dear, is your kitty dressed friend alright?"

"He's fine, Aunt Miyoshi, just a little bit of travel sickness" Shikamaru said with a grin to Temari who chuckled slightly. Fixing their clothing quickly to prevent any miscommunication with Shikamaru's relatives, which would inevitably end up reach his mother's ears…

"Ok dear, enjoy your meal with your _lady friend_" she said with a knowing grin, and walked off to take care of some orders.

"Some of my mother's relatives own the place, the N in 'Café N' stands for 'Nara'; it's pretty popular now actually, they pointed you out for me. When my mom and dad got married, my mother's sisters went and asked him for some portable shadow seals which they could use for a private conversations and etc, giving him their restaurant idea, he agreed and since its creation, about 18 years ago, business has been booming. That just now was one of my aunts, and is one of the joint owners to the place" he said to Temari when they were alone.

"That's your aunt!? She looks so young!" Temari said shocked

"Yeah, she is the youngest daughter of my grandparents of my mother's family…

"Yeah she does look a lot like Yoshino actually…How old is she?"

"She's 15 years older then me"

"15 years!?! She's 31 and she looks like that!?!" Temari said, remarking on the woman's immense youthful appearance and beauty…she didn't look over 25…

"Yeah apparently she was or is, pretty popular with the guys in this village too" Shikamaru said before adding "And one crazily skilled kunoichi if my mother got it right…troublesome" before a hand suddenly appeared at his face "And don't you forget it!" said his aunt Miyoshi, appearing stealthily behind him, and playfully pinching his cheek before walking off laughing.

"Wow does every woman in your family have the men whipped?" Temari said with a grin

"Yep…troublesome…" Shikamaru smiled, Temari laughing loudly again and finally settling "Is your mother a Kunoichi?" Temari asked, realizing she had never enquired to find out.

"Oh yeah. Troublesome woman, that ear twist she gave me was not gentle in the slightest, nor did it feel like a normal one. My mom and her sisters are some of the top taijutsu kunoichi of Konoha, they could disable the entire left side of your body just by hitting the chest in a certain area. Each can also bench press more then some men could _without_ the use of chakra, just ask her, she could lift my _dad _from his frontone handed! Apparently in her family, only its female members gain shinobi ability, and they naturally develop a talent of hiding their strength, making them look all soft and innocent…troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a slight proud grin of his mother and aunts. Temari's mouth dropped, thinking back to the sweet, gentle 27 year old looking woman in the household who she had grown quite a daughterly bond with. She didn't look strong in the slightest!

"How come I didn't notice it then?" Temari asked, not realizing it for all the three to almost four years of knowing his family…

"Troublesome woman, she stays and even cancels her missions when _you_ are around, but whenever you are in Suna she lets loose, she has a really high success rate in missions…and body count…" Shikamaru said with a grin, Temari's mouth slightly agape.

"That's really sweet of her…going through all that for me…" Temari said smiling, thinking how Yoshino was always available for her, and how she never gave the slightest mention she was an acting Kunoichi when she wasn't around,

Shikamaru smiled "Yeah, Troublesome women do often look out for each other" he said grinning, Temari narrowing her eyes at him grabbing his head before kissing him harshly, slamming her lips on him, after letting go, he realizing he had to massage his jaw slightly…

Kankuro got back from the bathroom, looking unsteady, as he swayed to their table

"Feeling better, kitty boy?" Shikamaru said, Temari laughing loudly

"Me…You…Outside…Now" Kankuro said harshly, picking up his puppet scrolls.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru said raising an eyebrow

"What the hell are you doing!?" Temari shouted getting up, their table's seals off, making it clear to everyone.

"You heard me, Punk, OUTSIDE!!" Kankuro shouted, his painted face displaying complete rage.

"Is there a problem?" asked Miyoshi asked coming over at the commotion, another woman at the bar, who Temari figured must be Yoshino's other sister, looked on curiously at the sight.

"Stay out of this, doll face" Kankuro said, pointing a finger a few inches from her chest, Miyoshi instantly grabbing it, twisted it, bringing Kankuro to the ground, holding his right wrist painfully, the same he had pointed with. Her foot stepping on his shoulder blade"

"Young man, please don't refer to me in such a vulgar way…" she said in such a sweet voice that Temari found it hard to believe she was a badass Kunoichi, beside impressive the Taijutsu "or if you don't, I will brake every bone in your right arm, simply using the slightest of gestures, making it utterly useless for the rest of your life, which wouldn't be able to be healed by any medic nin's of any skill, including Hokage-sama's…and I trust your duty as a shinobi of the sands would be severely if not completely hindered by such a injury?", she said pleasantly, making Temari take back her previous statement. "Shikamaru, sweetie, what did this young man want?" she asked still pleasantly, her smile deeply unnerving for the severe lock she had Kankuro in, looking at her nephew in curiosity at the previous display of aggression towards him.

"He wanted to fight me" he said calmly, not shocked in the slightest by his aunt's skill. Looking at both of aunts, his eyes quickly zipping between them…waiting for the right moment…

"Troublesome" all three said in unison shaking their heads before the two ladies burst out in laughter, Shikamaru chuckling slightly and Temari with him. "Hmm someone actually wants to fight the Konoha Genius…my, that is quite a challenge…" Miyoshi said, she and her other sister shaking their heads at the stupidity of it.

"Get off…" Kankuro muttered angrily in pain, but stopped when Miyoshi tightened the grip slightly making him squeak slightly, Temari laughed at hearing it.

"Can you let him go, aunt Miyoshi, I'll fight him if he wants…" Shikamaru said scratching his head in a bored manner

"Ok sweetie, make sure you don't beat him too badly, I think his over developed ego may do something bad for Konoha", said the other aunt walking up and kissing Shikamaru on the cheek, completely confident in her nephew's ability. Temari figuring that she must be the eldest of Yoshino's sisters. She looked taller then either Yoshino or Miyoshi, she had long dark red hair who wore a slightly calm and knowledgeable look on her, complete with short glasses on the edge of her nose. But she was regardless very if not extremely pretty…

"I will, aunt Miyuu" Shikamaru smiled and scratched his head, his aunt smiling back and walking off. "Ok Miyoshi-chan let the kitten boy go, he's got a reservation to be ass kicked" Miyuu said smiling, before both women laughed loudly. Miyoshi letting go, and walked up before also kissing her nephew on the cheek. Kankuro not getting up immediately due to the searing pain in his shoulder, before looking at the lazy jounin before him

"Ok you, outside in training ground 10, which is half a mile east from here, you wouldn't want the villagers getting hurt" Shikamaru said leaving. Temari following after him, not bothering to help her brother get off the ground. Kankuro slowly lifting himself up, looking at the two ladies, who were smiling and waving at him. He narrowed his eyes at before following the pair out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How old is your mom?" Temari asked, her arm wrapped around Shikamaru's and holding him close as they walked together through a woodland path, with Kankuro walking slightly behind them.

"39" Shikamaru answered

"Now that's not even funny…" Temari said irritatingly

"Troublesome woman, it's the truth" Shikamaru answered

"So what about your other aunt?" Temari asked

"Aunt Miyuu is Forty one, and is the eldest"

Temari looked flabbergasted

"Forty One…_ She's Forty one_!?!" Temari shouted shocked

"Yep" Shikamaru said calmly

"But…but…she…

"Looks exactly like my mother but slightly taller and has dark red hair?"

"Yes!"

"She gets that a lot…her family's females don't show aging like normal women do…apparently they even live longer…"

"How much longer?"

"Well my late grandmother lived up to the age of 120, so about 20 or so years"

Temari looked utterly taken back

"So…theoretically…how long will you live up to?" she asked

"That rule doesn't affect men, if I had a sister it would affect her" he said with a small smile

"Why haven't I met any of your aunts or their families up till now!?" Temari shouted angrily

"Troublesome woman…that baby you were holding a few weeks ago belonged to my aunt Miyuu" Shikamaru said calmly smiling at her "My mother and her sisters are usually on high demand, all three go on long missions, and when they are here they spend as much time with their respective families as possible" he answered. Temari looking understanding, she was busy, they were busy, so the likelihood of meeting each other was therefore quite slim. She remembered something, after seeing something earlier and what she knew of Shikamaru's ability…

"Quick question Shika…" Temari said thoughtfully

Shikamaru looked at her

"I know this is kind of out of the blue…but…Can _you_ beat Naruto?" she asked curiously

He looked calmly at her before looking ahead. He had never truly thought about it, Gaara was one thing, which he could most likely beat…but Naruto was something else entirely…After all the things he had seen him do without the Kyuubi, already had him quite unsure, knowing perhaps that he could fight out of his shadow's grip…but _with_ the Kyuubi…

"No, he could kill me in a heart beat before I even_ begun_ to formulate a plan" Shikamaru shook his head, Temari went wide eyed "But you should know something troublesome woman…that would never happen. We've been friends since starting the academy together, and trust me…Naruto has such an attachment to his friends that killing me would be asking for the impossible" Shikamaru said with a smile and kissing Temari's forehead, she grinned sheepishly.

Training ground 10 was like any other training area in Konoha, wide, flat, one area covered by trees, with a small stream flowing on the opposite side, with a large amount of grass covering the floor. Shikamaru remembered it clearly as being the one where his team had first trained under the late Sarutobi Asuma. He smiled, he had some really good memories in this area, also knowing he had his first encounter with Temari not too far from here.

Shikamaru and Kankuro stood in the middle of the plain; several metres away from each other, with Temari seated on a rock a few metres away.

Kankuro looked eager to go, he could bring out his three puppets in an instant if needed, regardless if they were in scrolls. He was so ready for this. The first time they fought, the punk won by fluke, he himself wasn't great at taijutsu anyway, and if he used his puppets at the time, Temari would have bitched and moaned, and there also was the potential of him killing the lazy ass, who was at the time in Suna, would have lead to a war as Konoha would see it as breaking a treaty of peace between the two villages. But this was perfect. No one was watching, he was allowed to use all of his puppets and more importantly of all, if he died, Kankuro could wave it off as a training accident, they were in a training ground after all so it made sense.

He read all he could about him, just in case; a shadow user. Stay out of the range of his shadow, and know the fact that his shadow's overall length could change depending upon the position of the sun and cloud obscuring them. After watching his first match with Temari, he knew that he could add other shadows to his own, making his larger, so stay away from the forest, there was no rocks nearby beside the one Temari had sat on and that was under the shade of the trees.

He was going to enjoy making the punk suffer…he grinned at the prospect…but frowned at the bored face Shikamaru had on him,

"_He is tired of you"_ said a quiet voice, Kankuro mentally agreeing, _"He thinks of you nothing more then an irritation…something which prevents him spending time with your sister…"_ Said the voice in a near hiss like whisper. Kankuro didn't know of where the voice exactly came from, but immediately agreed to it, thinking perhaps it was his subconscious _"Why have you not done anything up to now? Little insignificant spars and duels…you have yet to show him your true ability…"_ said the voice. Kankuro liked what it was saying, it was cool, collected and ultimately agreed with whatever he believed. But he couldn't help but think it was weird, almost as weird as the jet black raven he saw on the way to Konoha, it had dark red eyes and it seemed to follow him but flew off, must be some breed that only the fire country had. It was so odd, he saw it whilst walking down the path nearest to the Konoha gates, but the instant he saw it, he felt like his breath left him…as though time itself had stopped…like the only thing in his vision was the red eyed raven…staring back…when Gaara's voice had shaken him out of his split second stupor, looking to his younger brother and back again, he noted that the raven had disappeared altogether…wondering if it was his imagination…

Shikamaru was bored out of his skull, deciding to look over to his left, he could see his gorgeous Suna goddess sitting peacefully on a flat rock near the forest. Just the way Temari was looking and smiling at him alone, almost made him want to walk up to her and kiss her deeply there and then. Her perfect golden yellow hair, beautiful green blue eyes, and dark robes which showed off her figure quite nicely… with that so very special smile she kept just for him…

Their relationship was by widely held public opinion…an odd one. He was reputably the laziest shinobi in Konoha, whilst she was fiery, beautiful and domineering, many wondering why he would choose her over any of the girls in Konoha and Suna…or better yet why someone as gorgeous and as prestigious as her would choose him…which he admitted he still didn't have and answer...not that he would ever mention that fact again…recalling Temari slapping him hard when he had…But most people, except perhaps his friends, didn't see the way he did…yes she was from a foreign nation, yes she was almost a tomboy and she sure as hell didn't act soft…until he was previously injured of course…she was simply put, _'Hard as steel reinforced Nails'…_troublesome woman…but he still loved her…she was very intelligent, argumentative which he enjoyed anyway…other men went for looks…he went for her…her personality the way she so independently carried herself, energetic…and was completely opposite to himself he admitted…which probably helped in his affection for her in the first place…But he refrained from thinking too much about her before his current situation…acting or noticing for the time being…focussing all…his…concentration…on…oh screw it…

Walking up to her, leaving a very confused Kankuro to follow him with his eyes, and a slightly curious faced Temari to stare at him, as he swiftly moved in and placed his lips on hers. It was too short, Shikamaru knew, but hopefully enough for her to know how much he loved her. Lifting himself off her, watching Temari's head follow his slightly, he was pleased at the dreamy look she had on her face, the blinking to clear her vision was enough proof for that. Walking to his original position he looked back at his opponent.

Now back to business.

He could see Kankuro about ready to rumble, especially after his little show of affection and the way his face was contorted in fury. He was going to use all of his puppets, that much was certain, not that it would be a problem. Puppets only had so many moves available, it was how you used them which mattered, and that relied solely upon the shinobi using them, in this case Kankuro…who as Shikamaru thought time and time again, was just far too predictable. Nothing in the world was unbeatable, just no strategy in Shogi was unsolvable, there was always a way, it just mattered where and how you reacted.

His opponent was a puppet user, meaning long and medium range was essential, which also meant his close combat was poor, and after the first spar they had, Shikamaru had to agree, he himself had trained under his mother's clans taijutsu so he himself was pretty good at close combat. Kankuro's control depended largely upon his chakra connection that allowed his puppets to move and act, if severed at any point, the area being controlled by the string was lost. Also he could reform all his puppets at will if their limbs were severed. Last he remembered he had three puppets, one each for Attack, Capture and Defence. Each of which had their own strengths and weaknesses, like each piece on a shogi board had its own strength and weakness, you just had to exploit them to bring them down.

"You ready, Punk?" Kankuro sneered, slowly reaching for his scrolls on his back

"I knew you were going to say that…" Shikamaru said yawning, ticking Kankuro off further.

"Ok ready?" Temari called, bringing her hand above her head "Get set…" and lowered it in a casual chopping motion **"GO!"**

Kankuro immediately brought out all three scrolls, Karasu, Sanshouo and Kuroari formed up beside him.

'Attack, Defence, Capture' Shikamaru thought his eyes flickering to each of them, mentally tagging and identifying each of them.

Kankuro sent Karasu in to attack hovering in the air, he shot several kunai at Shikamaru, effortlessly who leapt left and right as the kunai passed him, dodging them easily. Before Karasu began spinning around him, Kuroari joining, span on the opposite side, moving in a perfect circle around the shadow user. Shikamaru not concentrating on either, actually had his eyes half closed, simply using his sense of hearing and feeling of the movement of the wind.

At the same time, both puppets forearms opened showering poisoned needles at him. Shikamaru calculating the trajectory and intended target, moved in a careful motion which ducked, dodged and moved around, the direction of where the dolls were aiming, to him, it was almost slow motion, everything having its clear line of attack and he could step far as the puppets had surrounded him.

When they stopped, Shikamaru tossed several kunai at Kankuro, who brought Sanshouo in front, the iron wall blocking each.

"What was that...!?" Kankuro laughed mockingly before stopping, realising he couldn't move anymore and stumbled to the ground, looking back at his feet and at one kunai, he was dumbstruck…the kunai was holding back his _shadow?_ Shikamaru used this distraction and left the circle the puppets formed around him, landing he ran through some seals

"**Ninpo, Kage mane no ****jutsu" **he said, watching his shadow travel at faster speeds and a further distance then his could when he was younger, towards the puppet user.

Kankuro noticing he couldn't move his feet, reached for the Kunai and ripped it out of the ground before leaping out of the range of the shadow, which to his relief retracted.

'Got to watch for that' he thought, looking back to the shadow kunai technique he used.

Moving his fingers quickly, he made the puppets attack again. Karasu launched kunai and shuriken at rapid succession, hoping to riddle the shadow user, but once again he evaded them easily. The puppet fired in multiple directions, hoping to cut off his means of escape, but time and time again, Shikamaru foresaw these attacks coming and reacted fluidly to dodge them, moving actually inside the rain of attacks without making one impression that it was a strain on his part. Kankuro thought back to the bug user who beat him a while ago, and smiled sinisterly. Shikamaru saw the puppets open different compartments on their body, and fired poison gas bombs at him. The smoke enveloped him instantly, Kankuro losing sight of him under the large mass of poisonous smoke, a large grin on his face, looking at Temari to see her reaction, watching her smile back immediately removed his own, and looked back at the spot he was hit. And his mouth dropped.

Shikamaru was alive…and still standing upright. He appeared to be completely at ease, with his hands in his pockets, but as the smoke cleared completely, Kankuro saw something unusual. Apparently he had brought a dark silk mask to cover his mouth and nose, which stopped him breathing in the toxic gas, his eyes sharp and focussed. But as Kankuro saw closer, he saw the mask retract by itself and disappear within him. It was shadow…it was a mask of shadows! Something which would not allow any harmful substance to pass through, allowing the shadow user to breathe air normally as though nothing were there.

'Oh come on!' Kankuro thought irritatingly, moving his fingers, bringing Kuroari behind Shikamaru, its hands grabbing him instantly and bringing him inside the open puppet closing shut. Kankuro grinned happily and looked at Temari for her reaction, as he moved the last hand movements, causing scything blades to cut through the inside of the puppet. Temari looking deeply shocked at the attack, Kankuro smiled and looking back at his capture, opening the locks and seeing within…his teeth gnashing against each other at the successful capture and death of a wooden block.

Looking back at Temari, Kankuro saw to his discontent that she was widely grinning at him. He understood instantly, she had also realised she was unknowingly helping him, and acted as though Shikamaru had been hurt to throw him off.

"Troublesome, you don't think I am that easy to predict, do you?" Shikamaru said in a bored tone from nowhere, walking out from behind a tree, one further away to prevent Temari being in any danger

"For a second, yeah I did!" Kankuro shouted

Sending his puppets to fire more gas bombs at him, the large mass of poisonous fog instantly obscuring him again. Before bringing his puppets overhead and showering the fog with needles, shuriken and Kunai.

"Got him…" Kankuro grinned evilly, licking his dry lips.

As the smoke cleared, his grin decreased completely to one of confusion…

The grass of the area was littered with projectiles, but Shikamaru himself was no where to be seen…

'Did he disappear?' Kankuro thought to himself, looking confused.

"Nope I'm right here", as though the voice knew what he had been thinking.

Kankuro spun his head around, seeing the casual form of Shikamaru standing a metre away from him, his face wearing a small smile.

"What the..?!" Kankuro began, before bringing all three puppets to him in defence. Shikamaru formed another hand seal **"Ninpo, Kage Nui!" **'Shadow Sewing', his shadow extending into dozens of tendrils, one headed for Kankuro who panicked when it then separated into several, his concentration else where, could not prevent the remaining puppets from being caught. The tendrils speared through Karasu and Kuroari, and stabbing the weak wooden underbelly of Sanshouo, bringing all three puppets hanging impaled in mid air. Shikamaru ran through another set of hand seals

"**Shadow Wrap technique!" **he shouted, Kankuro watching in horror, as the shadows enveloped his puppets, and were instantly compressed, the clear loud sound of breaking wood filling the air. As the pieces fell to the ground, the puppet user saw to his horror that his defence and capture puppets were completely destroyed, still repairable, but out of this fight. Karasu had been horribly mangled, Kankuro knowing that nearly all of his weapon capabilities had been destroyed.

A sound of quick movement followed, spinning around, Kankuro saw Shikamaru standing behind him again, his own hands still in the form as to controlling his puppets. Shikamaru punched forward into his chest, Kankuro gasping as it seemed to travel _inside him_, only realising the shadow he had formed…pulling his fist back, Shikamaru had brought out a kunai, and instantly grabbed his right forearm, crossing over his left, moving slightly to use Kankuro's own weight against him, lifting him over his shoulder and bringing him crashing to the ground.

Finishing on the flat on his back, he watched as Shikamaru spun his newly gained kunai a few times on his forefinger before throwing it a few inches away from Kankuro's skull, landing harmlessly to the side of his face, Kankuro looking at the kunai in dread, knowing he missed on purpose. He looked up at the shadow user in fear who had a face of calm ease about him, wearing a smile that managed to piss him off so much more.

"I win" Shikamaru said calmly, looking at his rather noisy girlfriend whistling loudly and cheering him on. "Yeah Shikamaru, you move that sweet lazy ass!!" Temari yelled with crazed enthusiasm and waving at him with both arms.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but continued smiling, "Troublesome woman" he said before looking back at the puppet user who's face still bore anger

"Don't be a sore loser, you did ok, really" Shikamaru commented politely, he didn't gloat at anyone, gloating was for people with very limited mental capabilities who don't really deserve to win. It is those who accept victory, and are gracious to who they defeated…are those who truly earned it.

Kankuro bared his teeth, he hated losing…especially for someone of his, practically royal, background. He knew he should have beaten him…

HE WAS BETTER!!

"_Failure…_" said a quite voice in the back of his head "_Again you fail…Sabaku no Kankuro…to someone not of royal blood…why continue as a Shinobi of the sands if you are inept of dealing with the slightest of obstacles?" _said the voice…it sounded clearer now…sounded almost like Uchiha Sasuke…but notably different…if not slightly older…not that he cared…what he was saying was more important now…each claim were like needles to him… "_Are you becoming incensed by my claims?" _asked the voice "_Are they false..?_" it continued until Kankuro mentally interrupted 'YES!!' he roared, refusing to bow to claims of weakness in the face of the Shadow user "_Then prove me wrong…else who knows…he may enjoy your sister's company considerably __**more **__this evening…_" said the voice in a whisper, his last message making Kankuro utterly furious and hell-bent on acting, launching himself off the ground, the lazy shadow user immediately see what was coming. The puppet user swung his right fist at him, the genius moving on the outside of his arm. Kankuro swung a left which, Shikamaru moved on the outside of again, the puppet user's face set in rage. The shadow user was about to tell him to stop until he saw the puppet controlling chakra strings active again, moving his fingers which he instantly determined moved the now broken Karasu. Shikamaru forming seals, '**Ninpo, Kage Kube Shibri!', **' Shadow neck bind'he thought mentally, his shadows reaching the puppet user instantly, and the shadow hands grabbing his arms, more on his legs brought him to the ground, stopping Kankuro moving before bringing him flat on his back again…a little hard, making his fingers react unexpectedly…still connected to the puppet…

Shikamaru gasped and spun around, watching Karasu move his body left, spraying the forest with needles, each making noiseless thuds against whatever they hit…and to his horror, the doll was moving quickly towards Temari…

She was completely oblivious, taking a few moments to close her eyes and stretch her arms out above her head.

The colour drained from Shikamaru's face, 'No!" he thought panicked, Kankuro realising too late what was going to happen couldn't stop it.

Shikamaru thought through a million different actions he, or Temari could do for her not being hit, but unfortunately not one of them turned out positive, she was fatally injured in all of them, he unable to prevent or her moving herself or noticing in time, for at least some of the more dangerous needles from hitting her, he even realised that his normal shadow techniques couldn't reach her…he then realised something, abandoning logic Shikamaru ran through a dozen seals instantly…

'**SHADOW WARP JUMP TECHNIQUE!!!"** he mentally roared, all his calculations were off, the last ace in the hole…he teleported…

Temari loved to stretch like that, letting all her aching muscles rest and feel the attention she was giving them. Shikamaru, surprising as it may seem, had taught her several useful points over the years in their time together, one of which being…it was ok to be lazy…remembering all the lying down, time wasting and naps she had taken with or alternatively _on_ him if they were on a couch. They have never strayed near a bed for some reason…but she _certainly_ did intend to at some point, she hated being a virgin, at _**her**_ age! And not simply just to not be out done by the returning Hyuuga, who had already 'done' her man…probably three or four times by now… if Ino beat her to getting laid, Temari would be forced to scream bloody murder…

She sighed happily and opened his eyes, seeing the man of her heart and dreams standing in front of her, looking at her calmly.

"Well done, lazy" she grinned slyly at him, knowing _exactly_ how to reward him later that evening…

He was blinking at rapid successions she noticed, almost like someone who was trying to stay awake, his face generally set in his usual stoic nature. She smiled at his adorable gesture, like a little baby wanting attention, like she had seen when she held some of his family members, "Shika..?" she asked smiling, hoping he would actually do something.

He dropped to his knees, forcing himself to continue looking at her face

"Shikamaru..?" Temari said her smile slowly disappearing, like she felt it had many times over the last week.

She looked over at Kankuro who's face was one of shock, and he was staring at something…

Following his eyes, she stood up and looked at Shikamaru's back…

She screamed

Her hands placed against her chest to stop her rapid heart beat…

Her eyes wide, and mouth open as she continued screaming at the sight

His back was littered…needles covering every two inches of his back, digging deep…too deep…

Those needles she knew were at least 7 inches long, some of them had dug so only 1 inch was showing…some where his heart was…

How could he still be awake?

"Shika?" she said hesitantly, her voice already broken as tears flowed down her cheeks, not turning away from his face

He pulled his lips into a smile, still staring at her like she was his saviour…

"Don't…c…ry…" he whispered before his head slowly bowed, his weight making him fall onto his right…he closed his eyes;

He breathed no more…

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: ****Well I did say a while ago not everyone will survive to the end right?**

**Now please, seeing that I dish out 10,000 words per chapter:**

**Please Review!**

**(Hoping to Break 100****! XD) **

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

…

**Chapter 441**

**Hinata…**

**Is…**

_**ALIVE**_

**YEEEEEAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

…

**And apparently requires Sakura (No comment…Useless little…) to heal her, and as much as I hate to admit it…she is a decent **_**medic**_** nin…(Emphasis on the 'Medic' part)**

**Wow the 6-tails is awesome, even that over-powered Emo freak of nature is having a hard time (As you can see, I Hold Pein in the highest of esteem…) **

**Ahem**

**But alas, the beauty of the 6****th**** and lets not forget the 8****th**** (Man that was awesome…the no skin fox…disturbing XD) has ended far too soon for my liking**

**And wow…Naruto did some pretty clever thinking with the whole 'finding ****original Pein' plan huh?**

**I sincerely h****ope that All is well…as I unfortunately still have my theories left which prevents the Naruhina goodness to flow and convince me it is Impossible to **_**not **_**happen (Don't you just hate moments like that?)**

**(Small rant following)**

**I don't think any NaruSaku fans read this story (If by some horrendously cruel fate you are, Do not read the following) **

…**however…**

**I can see from a number of sources that:**

_**The**__**y are afraid that their pairing is failing**_

**And not to sound Sadistic but…well…A furious Naruhina supporter would probably share my view…**

_**I love it**_

**I know I should be fair and just to the opposition…but I can't help but laugh at the irony…seeing that more then a two thirds **_**wanted**_** Hinata's death…the fact that Naruhina is far more likely then ever before (Apparent Tragedy fuelled Daemon transformation anyone?...and he mourned for her, people!!...) has gotten many worried that their shipping will never happen…but…**

**And eye for an eye no?**

**DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR!! **

**(Woops wrong story/Genre/Hobby XD)**

**May NaruSaku be reaching its Final days…**

**(And yes for everyone to know, I **_**will**_** gloat horribly and be doing a brief, If not immensely enthusiastic, victory dance when it does)**


	15. The Old Feeling

**Authors Note: Almost three months?...ouch…well that's certainly one way to kill your reputation…oh but where to start: Assignments, Exam revision and Exams and to top it: All of my exams were in one week !! :(…yeah that pretty much covers it. Yes, as you can see I've had a pretty heavy three months, so I don't really feel the need to apologise for something which REGARDLESS how I would love and adore to claim otherwise…but the following statement is true: Examinations take priority over Fanfiction**

**But hopefully this chapter is acceptable enough:**

**Enjoy**

The Old Feeling

He was so still…

It looked as though he would stand up at any moment and hold her…telling her everything was going to be all right and it didn't bother him.

But there was no movement.

No gesture, no sound coming from his lips, which alone would make her feel better then she was at that moment.

Temari looked at Shikamaru with crushing sadness filling her…she dropped to her knees in front of him, looking down , Temari hoping and waiting to see the slightest eyelash quiver which would make her more optimistic.

His hair had fallen free, the band discarded, which fell to the sides of Shikamaru's face. He looked like had had fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful his as though he himself was unaware the hundreds of needles that had pierced him

She oh so gently raised him onto his knees, and placed her left hand against his cheek, realising he had gone cold…her eyes widened and she started shivering…

There was nothing

This couldn't be real…It just couldn't, not after what had already happened to him over the last week…

She looked to her left at the forest to her, her eyes widening at the sight of needles stuck in the trees and rocks to her side, realising something as the needles started from one side and moved where she was sitting…

_She was yawning when it happened_

She wouldn't have notice them coming…

But he did…and he moved to save her

The pain perhaps intensified in that moment alone;

It was her…this happened because of her…

She rested her chin on his shoulder, moving her arms carefully around his neck, moving her other onto a non pierced area of his lower back, bringing him into a gentle hug, she didn't stop looking at him, he looked so serene, like the way he slept when she saw him do…

Suddenly a bitter memory came to mind, a scene played a few years ago during their first meeting…with one sentence she remembered clearly saying;

"_You are going to die Nara Shikamaru…that much I can promise"_

"Not me…" she said slowly, her voice broken "Not because of me…." she whispered hoarsely, her tears still flowing, before she could hold it any longer.

She cried

She wept on her shoulder like she had done the first time she had. Not letting go of his body, as it still was in its kneeling position.

She opened her eyes again, her tears brutally stinging her eyes, her vision moving and focussing on something behind him, her mouth closed and her teeth slowly bared together, her anger building, before she pulled back and kissed him. She didn't care he couldn't feel it…or that he would never respond again…she just needed it.

Gathering her fan and attaching it to her back, she pulled out a kunai out of Shikamaru's holster, before carefully standing up to not move him.

Temari moved to help the puppet user…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking down the streets again, heading to a more woodland part of the shopping area. He decided to give Hinata permission to stay there whilst he was out. He needed some air to clear his head

She wanted him to stop her…

_Him_…

And he was unsure if he could actually match up against someone of her current ability, but with the help of the Kyuubi he probably would able to at least fight her…And he knew that regardless how much the daemon promised, it was he in the end who's thought's become feral…

And it would be he to decide if he wanted to kill her in the goriest fashion possible…

He found himself walking into an opening, and another training area. Finding the air here to be much more soothing and clean then that of the busy and smoky atmosphere within town. He breathed deeply, taking its sweetness in…

"Naruto" something growled

Spinning around he noticed Kiba and Akamaru standing behind him, Kiba having an angry frown and Akamaru growling furiously, Naruto realising he was far away from the village with no one around.

"**You just walked into a trap brat" **The Kyuubi commented calmly

'I know' Naruto replied

"**I told you he couldn't be trusted…oh just wait until he hears the response the Hyuuga had for him" **The Kyuubi chuckled darkly

Naruto didn't answer to the Kyuubi, but wanted to speak to his old friend

"Kiba…what do you want?" he asked calmly

"So…How did Hinata take it?" Kiba asked his frown not changed

"I don't know, I didn't read it…she tore your part up and threw it away"

"**Smart move brat…" **The kyuubi said sarcastically,** "Just ask for me when you need me…" **the kyuubi said as though he was going to enjoy what was coming. He found their last duel to be quite interesting, but to witness it again when both are stronger then ever would be quite the treat.

"It's because of you…" Kiba growled

"Kiba get it through your head! _She never liked you liked you like that!_" Naruto shouted

"Because of YOU!!" Kiba shouted back **"I **cared for Hinata before you even met her!** I **was the one who protected her, knew she existed and saved her life when she needed saving!!"he bellowed, Naruto taking the claims and anger calmly, but regardless readied himself for the worst "We never had our rematch did we…?" Kiba whispered "And I remember her supporting you even then…" he bared his teeth, and sucked in air

"**SHE WAS MINE!!" **he roared, his canines elongated to show a terrifying display of sharp teeth and fangs and leapt forward.

In an instant he was on him, deadly claws raking the air, just before Naruto managed to dodge and evade each. Kiba was ferocious, he attacked like a wild beast, a beast who wanted nothing more then the death of the person in front of him. Naruto evading each without attacking back until…Akamaru joined…in the form of his owner and attacked from behind, wanting to stab his hand through his back. Naruto

Just avoiding it moved his body last second…not seeing the attack Kiba had, bringing his hand in a downwards motion, brutally raked Naruto's back

Naruto let out a grunt of pain, before back handing the first Kiba in the face, whilst stepping left and evading the leaping swipe of Akamaru. He then grabbed the clawed hand, before elbowing him in the chest and flung him over his shoulder onto the original Kiba

"Can't you fight me alone, or do you always need your dog to fight with you!!?" Naruto shouted, wincing slightly as wind brushed his obviously large cuts on his back, whilst hoping he would take the bait, fighting two Kiba's without using Kyuubi or seriously injuring him would be hard.

The Kiba's breathed slowly, their fangs still showing, as one turned to the other

"Stay back, He's mine" he ground out, the other Kiba dispelling and returning to his normal Akamaru form who walked off slightly and sat on his hind legs closer to the forest area. "That means I'm going to have to whack it up a notch" he growled, pouring more of his chakra into his beast transformation. And leapt forward, swiping at Naruto's head, who instantly ducked. Kiba seeing this brought his left clawed hand down hoping to stab his chest, before the blond shinobi sprung back before drawing his kunai from each sleeve and taking up a defensive stance, bending the elbow of his right arm and keeping it vertical and placing his left arm horizontal and placed against the elbow of his right, the points of both kunai pointing threateningly towards the dog user.

Kiba growled in defiance at the gesture and leapt forward, covering the few metre distance between them instantly, swiping diagonally from the left. Naruto ducked carefully, first moving his left kunai to block the attack, Kiba's claws colliding with a loud metallic 'chink' sound, before the blond shinobi moved his right blade underneath his arm and cut the vulnerable tendons of his hand. The dog user growled in pain, before retaliating by spinning and slashed with his right. Naruto instantly moving both kunai to block, requiring more force to withstand it before leaping a safe distance away to recuperate.

Naruto placed his arms in front, forming a cross with his kunai pointing to his left, all the while still keeping Kiba in his sight. Looking at the hoarsely growling shinobi before him, he noticed with a slight hint of interest, at the four deep groves both kunai had, realising the dog user had developed his ability to cut steel.

Kiba looked back, his legs bent and his clawed fingers pointing at the shinobi standing a few metres away, the razor sharp nails promising neither protection nor mercy for the blond thief before him. The dog user's face set in bestial anger, silently wincing at the cut on his right hand. The cut tendons potentially meant he couldn't grab with it during this fight, but still be able to slash and cut…which was all he wanted…the fool needed to bleed…he needed to know what loss really felt like, when someone so close to you, places a barrier between you and them…and all the things you want to express fall on deaf ears…

Naruto needed to understand his pain…

What he had for Sakura was a pointless anyway, Kiba reasoned, she would never have fallen for him, and Naruto _still_ would have had Hinata…

Kiba had no-one…

"YOU SELFISH CRAP!!!" he roared, spit leaving his mouth in a watery cloud

Naruto remained silent, simply raised brow at the dog user as he continued

"YOU ALWAYS HAD HER, AND YOU BLEW IT!!" Kiba growled, he disappeared, appearing a metre away, attempted a second decapitating attack at his head, which Naruto evaded by moving out of range, all the while keeping his guard up, all the while remaining silent "You had Sakura, trailed after her like her pet, and she wouldn't give you time of day, and you still had her…"Kiba growled, before letting out a brief chuckle "…but as if you would have noticed her…all the signs were there, and hell, everyone knew…SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU DISERVE HER!?!" he bellowed, his anger spiking and he leapt forward again.

Naruto narrowly evaded a claw strike to the face by mere inches, moving his left arm in a small circle to push Kiba's left forearm as it followed soon after. The blond shinobi moving his kunai gracefully, travelling inside Kiba's defence and delivered a two small cuts on his chest and one for each of the vulnerable muscles underneath both shoulders, the dog user grunted at its stinging pain which belied their non-threatening appearance. But unfortunately couldn't stop to ride it off as his head jerked painfully upwards after a painful and solid hit from Naruto's left kunai handle-ring. The blond shinobi not pausing, spun and brought the bony point of his right elbow to smash brutally against Kiba's right cheek, the previous strike preventing the Inuzaka from seeing it. And with speeds which Kiba didn't know Naruto possessed, Naruto spun counter clockwise and leapt into the air; delivering a devastating kick, now to his left cheek. A mix of blood and spittle flying from his mouth, his eyes going wide as his head spun its full to the right. Naruto landed and finished his combo by briefly letting his right kunai back into its holster before winding back and punched forward with his fist, the accumulated strength of his speed and total weight packed behind it as it collided with half transformed shinobi's ribcage.

Kiba went flying backwards, smashing clean through a group of trees before finally colliding painfully against a large rock subtly covered by the foliage before landing on the floor, almost ten metre distance from where he once was.

Naruto instantly bringing his kunai back out and returned to a defensive stance, his arms bent at their elbows, bringing his right kunai near to his waist, and his left to in front. His face still set in its calm visage as it had been since the start of the confrontation.

During his two year absence, Jiraiya drilled him extensively on combat tactics and emotional control. 'A person's anger is almost like fire…if controlled effectively, it can be beneficial; however if uncontrolled it can lead to disaster' the pervy sage had told him. Naruto looking back on it, he had trouble controlling his rage as a kid, leading to outbursts which were rarely advantageous in certain combat situations…especially with the kyuubi being the 'disaster' and end result in regards to his sensei's teachings;

"**I resent that"** the Kyuubi said with a pout

'Shut up, you eat people' Naruto thought with a huff

Naruto hearing something similar to a 'Not since _you_ were born…' spoken in an irritated tone.

On the topic of battle strategy; His sensei also taught him something else…

There was always more then one way to beat a jounin, looking at the varied cuts he had inflicted on Kiba's body.

Blood loss and lack of mobility in a shinobi's limbs was a sure-fire indicator of who would be the victor in protracted close range combat because after all…Fatigue did wonders on a shinobi's chakra control…

Kiba struggled to rise, the punch Naruto had done on his chest had left him almost completely winded. And not forgetting his jaw ached after being stuck in three different places. And to top that was the various cuts on his body which made his control of his fingers and arms feel almost sluggish. The cuts were not deep, but were in the right places to be a severe hindrance. He had pretty decent amount of chakra left, but the various small wounds were beginning to disorientate him, his control and use of his reserves becoming harder and harder, his success of his personal objective seeming to be fading fast…

His eyes widened in memory…something his mother had taught him few years ago he remembered the jutsu clearly

She strictly told him of its limitations, the most major being the lack of memory or control to follow mission objectives. But thinking of his current situation, he discovered that the objective and the result were the same thing:

A gory death of the enemy shinobi

Running through a number of hand signs, Kiba growled in concentration, gathering the large amount of chakra needed for the jutsu to work. And after a few moments breathing in;

"**Full Beast form Technique!" **he roared.

Immediately Naruto saw a change…Kiba's muscles began to grow slightly, as his facial features began to turn a lot less human, and far more wolf like. His hair grew slightly longer, which messily placed itself onto his back. The claws on his hands grew longer and much sharper, Naruto saw, and heard, the sickening sound of bones reshaping themselves. Once complete, Kiba finally stood and threw his head back he let out an unnatural wolf like howl into the sky.

"**This is going to be interesting brat…" **The Kyuubi said quietly, Naruto didn't answer, but ran through some hand seals

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Naruto said, forming dozens of clones around him, forming a crescent shape.

Kiba disappeared

The air was suddenly filled with sounds of claws tearing through flesh and muscle, along side this was the continuous sound of clones being dispelled.

Naruto couldn't see him, it was like trying to spot Lee running without his weights.

He suddenly appeared before him, he looked incensed, his eyes large and looking at him with an animalistic hunger, he had grown at least a two feet taller and he could see his legs were bent sickeningly, similar to the form of a dog's, but horrendously built. He lashed out, Naruto just noticing it, moved his body to the right, Kiba's claw just scratching Naruto's arm right arm and blood flying. Kiba span, and with his right hand backhanded Naruto in the chest sending him flying and skidding roughly against the ground, Naruto spinning and kicking off the ground to regain control and prevent himself moving more, before stopping on the ground after a few metres.

Moving his head up to look at his wound, he saw three large inch deep line like cuts in his arm, apparently he dodged some of his fingers. He looked back and tried to regain his focus on his opponent who had disappeared again, Naruto's eyes quickly scanning the area and the sky.

"**WOLF GATSUUGA!!" **a brutal growling voice shouted from somewhere, Naruto looking up and seeing a large red unstable drill like form descending on him. Naruto quickly evaded as Kiba tore into the ground as though it were not solid. Showering surroundings with earth, Naruto leapt with some difficulty back a fair distance and summoned more clones.

Sending a large mob straight at him to buy some time, whilst he making one remain behind.

Each member of the Naruto clone army brought out a number of shuriken from their pouches and tossed them quickly at the red drill which dug out of the hole and charged them. The projectiles were instantly shredded on impact, as Kiba drove into the crowd of Naruto clones, several being dispelled with each passing second, as not one had the ability to stop him.

Kiba finally destroyed each and every single shadow clone without stopping or changing direction, the new variation of his old jutsu proving a thousand times stronger then previous types. Kiba in his attack saw Naruto charging something, and instantly grinned in recognition, happy he could finally test his strongest attack on something powerful.

Naruto looked on in a determined frown. Seeing that his clones had been dispelled so easily, but giving him enough time to finish his jutsu. His remaining clone pumping chakra into the original's hand, who formed it into the all too obvious ball of wind energy, having finished, he charged the red horizontal tornado heading towards him.

Naruto ran straight towards it and thrust his attack forward.

"**RESENGAN!!!" **he roared

They collided

The tornado finally halting at it. Brutally shredding the ground as it fought against the ball of chakra. The energies grinding against each other sounded like a metal buzz-saw trying to cut through a sheet of steel, as sparks flew at the connection

Naruto on his part dug his feet into the ground, was beginning to be pushed back slightly before finally stopping and forced his attack even further.

The Resengan was an ultimate jutsu for a reason…

The Forth created it, and it was instantly identified as a high S-rank jutsu for a reason…

Kiba realised his attack was failing, it was simply too overwhelming as he was involuntarily stopped, watching in horror as the spinning orb slammed into his chest, he coughed brutally, as he went spinning quickly backwards and collided hard on the ground, bouncing on the grassy floor a few times before forming a crater and stopping with a deep rumble.

Naruto looked at his friend, his arms at his side, with a calm expression on his face, as Kiba was still in his large two legged wolf form stirring slightly, he put enough chakra into his attack to bruise and hopefully stop him…

"The fight's over Kiba!" Naruto shouted equally, not wanting to goad his dog, or at the moment, wolf like friend further.

The Beast on his back, jerked his head up, looking furious at the prospect of losing, instantly stood, ignored the deep bruise he had on his chest and ran, his form disappearing at the speed he was travelling.

Kiba suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, the blond shinobi just noticing as his friend attacked, moved right in time to avoid his heart being stabbed. Kiba's long claws dug clear through his shoulder. Naruto let a small shout of pain leave his lips through bitterly clenched teeth. Kiba moving his arm down, bringing Naruto to the ground, brought his other arm up, ready to dig it through his chest.

"**May I intervene now?" **the Kyuubi said in irritated boredom.

Kiba was overjoyed.

The ability that he was forming had finally worked, far better then he had expected to tell the truth, his senses had risen to unbelievable heights. He could hear the blood pouring from Naruto's wound, feel its warmth over his hand and practically smell the muscle tissue he had cut through. The fight was going in his favour…even with the dreaded Kyuubi, Naruto was still a pushover who beat him last time because of a…well no need mentioning it, but decided to simply call it cheating.

He had torn into the nerves, permanently removing his ability to move his arm, now all was left was to rip out his heart and give it to Akamaru as a chew toy. Finally Hinata could be his…

Naruto closed his eyes…

And disappeared in a puff of smoke

Kiba looking at the ground in shock, before pulling his fist out of the ground

'What the hell?!' he thought in confusion, realising even the blood on his fingers had disappeared

Suddenly hearing fast movement behind him, Kiba turned to find two further clones running towards him. The dog user instantly spinning and swiped at the pair, coming across with his left at the first, and bringing his right upwards, instantly destroying both in a cloud of smoke:

_Was all that Naruto needed_

The sound of breaking earth filled the air as a Naruto clone from below Kiba, the dog user only just registering it couldn't stop what happened next;

Naruto wound his leg back…

And kicked…

And it connected…In a place considered by men throughout all of history to be near blasphemous to be struck at…

Kiba even in his enhanced state, instantly bent double, his eyes coming unfocused and watery, his hands covering the place where Naruto had struck hoping by some automatic reflex that it would lessen the excruciating pain he was in, his concentration on his transformation failing as it visibly became weaker if slightly. Naruto watching closely, and formed the seals for clones again as dozen formed they ran at the weakened dog user.

Two clones reaching him first, both punched forward, striking at his chin and chest sending him flying backwards

"**U…!!**" they roared on inpact

Another pair of clones were there to catch him with another set of punches Kiba coughing brutally as they struck and sent him spiralling to the left,

"**ZU..!!"**

Another two were there and both ran forward, one leapt into the air as another stayed under, and both delivered identical simultaneous spin kicks to Kiba's currently amplified jaw line and ribs causing him to spin completely around, followed by the same pair grabbing both of Kiba's large shoulders and pulling backwards making all three shinobi to fall, the dog user onto the pairs of feet of the blond shinobi clones who instantly pushed forward from the ground sending Kiba flying into the air, whilst another group slightly behind sent a group of three into the air before him

"**MA…KI…!!"**

Kiba looked up through dimmed eyes to see another clone with his hands grasped tightly behind his head, who smashed it into the centre of his chest sending him flying down to the earth. Before the clone reached upwards to grasp the hand of another, with who had a clone conveniently giving chakra into his open hand, forming a _Very_ similar attack Kiba sworn he had seen earlier. The clone span mid air before launching him like a comet after the quickly falling Transformed Dog user.

Kiba crashed hard into the earth, before looking up and seeing Naruto instantly reaching him with a spinning orb into the chest

"**Resengan Rendan!!"** (Combo) he shouted, as the crater was made deeper at the attack, the unstable chakra being released from the large whole in the ground.

Naruto leapt out of the crater he had formed and looked at his friend

Satisfied when he saw his transformation finally disappear, revealing a semi conscious dog user with slightly dimming eyes

Kiba was exhausted…tired beyond imagining, his body ached, muscles painfully throbbed and the skin on his chest stung though it had become a maze of scars. Looking up he saw Naruto looking back, who was, even in his fatigued condition, saw had a cheerless look on his face

"You're right Kiba…I don't deserve her…" Naruto said quietly, looking upwards to the sky "I talked to her and fought with her…but of her interest in me I practically ignored her…and I followed after Sakura like a love sick puppy when all the signs were there…" he said with a sigh, looking into the eyes of his friend again

"But that is why I'm trying hard now, so I can prove to everyone and myself that I do deserve someone like Hinata caring for me…and that's why I have to make sure she comes back home again" he said with resolution

The dog user remained quiet, silently and slowly listening to his words

A sad whine was heard as Akamaru slowly plodded from the forest to his injured master and licked his face, but instantly growled when Naruto moved close

Kiba smiled

"Hey Akamaru…its ok" he said tiredly, Akamaru looking at him before silently retreating.

Naruto reached down and grabbed Kiba by the wrist, before placing his body over his shoulder and started walking towards the forest

"Hey Kiba…" Naruto said slowly, still looking forward, his dog like companion moving his head to look at his face "We're still friends right…?" he began only to stop; Kiba had fallen unconscious.

Naruto shook his head in irritation

"Fantastic…" he said tiredly, leaping towards the forest

In his mind he heard the Kyuubi's loud laughter ringing through his prison

"**I must say brat…that was very well done…" **the daemon fox chuckled

Naruto remained silent

"**Now now…there is no need to be concerned for the aftermath of this dual brat, the dog understands your current quandary with the Hyuuga…"** the Kyuubi said

'Quandary…?'

"**Problem"**

"Oh"

"**But I must say brat, not using me, whilst is a refreshing change, was quite irksome…" **The Kyuubi commented

'Hey I'm not going to use you against an old friend…'Naruto began

The Kyuubi's loud laughter rang through his mind

"**Oh really?"** the Kyuubi commented slyly, remembering both the Brat's Uchiha comrade and the Hyuuga earlier on

'…Stupid furry Asshole…" Naruto thought angrily

"**Hey!!" **

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Kiba regained consciousness, he discovered his surroundings of the typical hospital room. Tiredly looking down, he saw that bandages covered a vast majority of his body, as well as both arms. He was still tired, and his chest still stung slightly, as he slowly positioning himself to lean on his headrest.

Kiba suddenly realised with a mortified realisation and the horrendous ache coming from his lower regions;

That Naruto had beaten him in an embarrassing way _**again**_!?!

KAMI DAMN IT!!!

Before he could through a proper tantrum he lookedright, he saw that he already had a card reaching for it, before pausing to wince at his cuts throbbed before slowly moving again and finally picking up the card to read it;

_Kiba_

_Don't be such a jealous idiot next time, there are thousands of other girls out there, try asking one of them!_

_I don't gloat when I win…this times is no different_

_Get better, Dattebayo!_

_Naruto_

Kiba smiled. Thinking back to his old loud mouth blond childhood friend who he used to play games and take part in pranks with before they were genin…

'I guess I was a jealous idiot…but that doesn't mean..!'

"Hello Kiba"

His head zipped upwards

Standing in before him was an Akutsuki, with a straw hat, which they slowly lowered to reveal their face

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed

"It's been a very long time, and the first moment we meet, you are lying in a hospital bed, being treated for injuries Naruto-kun dealt you after **you **attempted to kill him" she said sternly, her face emotionless, but her eyes piercing.

"Hinata…" kiba tried to get up, realising the cuts in his chest still ached so decided not to move.

"You are such a fool Kiba, even after seeing what Naruto was capable of, after realising what he held inside him and the power he could unleash in an instant, you go after his _life_?" Hinata asked, her face was oddly blank, almost like a lifelike mask Kiba found…but by his ancestors was she beautiful…just realising what she was saying and how it was really stupid to go after the blond shinobi in vengeance.

"That daemon treats you like his possession Hinata…" Kiba said harshly but still breathed slowly.

Blinking again, he noticed Hinata suddenly standing a metre away from him, her movement was impossible to follow, instantly she delivered a brutal back hand at his face, his head spinning left sharply, a few drops of blood from his now torn lip spilling onto the floor, as Kiba leaned back and covered his mouth, slowly looking at her again, who was surprisingly at ease, her face neutral at the damage and injury she had inflicted

"Don't ever call him that again…Naruto-kun treats me like a precious person, which he does the same for you, Kiba, but you didn't do for him…or me…" she said calmly, staring harshly at Kiba, with loathing

"I tried…" Kiba began, through smashed lips

"To do what Kiba? Naruto-kun tried, I hear he almost ran out of chakra and killed himself in the process. I heard Shino's bugs were sent and found in far away places, and Kurenai herself searched every village, town, forest near to where I went missing in the first place…but I heard nothing of you…

"It rained the day after, I couldn't find or smell you if I tried!" Kiba said with as much force as he could right now in his fatigued state.

"Smell? Shinobi know of more ways to seek foes by more then just scent Kiba, Kurenai doesn't have nearly as good senses as you…she still travelled far and used her own training to help finding me"

"I'm so sorry…" Kiba began

"Shut up" Hinata spat "I don't wish to hear it…in my eyes you are as useless as Sakura was…"

"So you do love him then?" Kiba asked whispered

"Yes…I love Naruto, I always have and will, and believing that I would ever be attracted to you, either past, present or future was a delusion of the mind, Kiba-kun" she said calmly

"Huh, and so he was right then…" Kiba said mournfully "You never did like me…"

"Exactly, but instead try to realise Kiba, Konoha is full of people…go searching…" she said before pausing…"Speaking of which…" Hinata began, calmly placing her straw hat upon her head, Kiba looking curious.

"Do you know where Sakura is being kept hidden?" she asked in an eerie whisper

"Why...?" Kiba asked

"I desire her terror etched head upon my mantle, and her mutilated body crucified upon my bedroom ceiling" she said calmly, her eyes being the only visible part of her were as clear as ice

Kiba shuddered

"Kami…what the hell is wrong with you Hinata?" he said in a mortified tone

Hinata sighed, before reaching for Naruto's card and quietly reading it before tossing it onto the table with mild disdain

"Blood-stained Boredom…" she answered with a chuckle though at some private joke before disappearing from view

Kiba leaned back and called for a nurse for his aching lip

Well it seemed appeared Naruto wasn't wrong…

Hinata was demented…

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Akutsuki re-entered Naruto's room, the blond shinobi not bothering too look up from his position on the side of the bed, staring intently at the space in front of him.

"Your irritation is showing, Naruto-kun" Hinata commented slyly, her eye brow rising, moving to sit at the table looking at him

"Shut up, Hinata-chan" Naruto said quietly, his face a glare.

"So I am right. Kiba is alive, he will heal shortly, and he will bare no further grudge against you, do stop sulking" Hinata said calmly

Naruto didn't bother answering, just looked at her before looking down. "Shino keeps telling me that I shouldn't dwell on the past and stop blaming myself for these things."

"Such as?" Hinata asked

"Not noticing you for almost ten years, not realising that Kiba had feelings for you…and losing you three years ago…"he said quietly

Hinata moved from her seat to sit close to him on his bed

"Amusing how only one in those three are actually true, Kiba didn't mention to anyone his feelings for me, not that I cared for him at all, three years ago, Sakura incapacitated you behind your back, and for not noticing me…that is your fault…and Sakura's" she said with narrowed eyes, moving his face to kiss him gently before separating again to stare into his eyes

Naruto sighed "Even though you didn't say anything…" he said sourly.

His eyes widened, his head jerked up

Hinata her bloodline active seeing it.

"My, that is interesting" she said frowning.

Naruto stood up and calmly walked to the centre of his room. His Kyuubi chakra had formed a symbiosis enough for his senses to be heightened slightly…though not as much as an Inuzaka

"How many?" he whispered

"3" she answered.

"Shall I take care of it?" Hinata whispered,

Naruto nodded "But don't kill them…unless it's a root, and bring one back alive" he whispered darkly

Her eyes narrowed

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the squad team leader saw, it was official;

The Kyuubi child and the Akutsuki agent had formed an intimate relationship, regardless of duty, and the shinobi who was of Konoha, refused to accept her as an enemy and act towards her arrest.

It would appear that the absence of security could only mean that Tsunade had allowed the Akutsuki to co-exist in Konoha untamed. The agent had to report this to Danzo-sama, he could make this knowledge public and above all alert the Daimyo, who could easily have Tsunade removed as Hokage and have her agents executed. Danzo himself would be installed as the Hokage, and his will be finally done.

The agents stood up from their secluded position behind a tree which had a large view of the Kyuubi child's room, and gave his two teammates the sign to jump.

The Trio just managed to get a few inches off the ground when he heard the quick movement of metal.

The squad leader's teammates coughed and spluttered, as two sets of blades protruded out of the top of their heads, the attacker striking from behind their necks, before withdrawing them. The Root squad leader spinning around with a kunai drawn to see the threat as the lifeless bodies of his teammates were flung disdainfully to the side. The root unable to see the attacker, who had disappeared in a swirl of leaves;

He suddenly froze…

The pain was excruciating…

And it felt so cold…

Looking down through his blank mask he could see both sets of blades protrude from the centre of his ribcage and through the upper right side of his chest. Both was stabbed through a non fatal point, the Agent knew, but regardless stung with such intensity it made him gag.

"Do not believe for an instant that you could hide from my eyes, fool…" said a voice behind him, the agent winced and let out cry of pain as the blades to his right were twisted slowly "Rest assured, I won't kill you yet…I desire answers…"

The blades retracted, the agent coughed in agony, before a hand was grasped around his throat and threw him onto the terrace the agent himself was watching

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto seeing a root shinobi land at his feet and Hinata return. Calmly walked up to the wounded ANBU, and propped him on his knees. Naruto feeling no sympathy for him, he knew why the agent was here in the first place. Danzo had placed his squad to spy on them, and that meant that the Root were up to something. Hinata removed his mask to ensure he was looking at the one asking the questions.

"Why were you spying on us?" Naruto asked, his face in a frown

The Agent said nothing, looking blankly back

"Alright your choice…Hinata-chan, did you make sure he doesn't have any poison in his mouth or something?"

"He has nothing, he will die when we say" Hinata said quietly

"Traitor…" the root said quietly, his pain evident, looking at Naruto

Naruto walking up, Hinata held his shoulders from behind, as he punched him savagely once on the cheek, shattering his cheek bone and making the agent spit up blood. Hinata smiling at the sight.

Naruto stepped back, and looked angrily at him, now having a reason to not feel any sympathy for him

"Ok…I am not great at…well I'm no Ibiki" Naruto said quietly, Hinata getting the message instantly, recalling the first chuunin exam they had together and the sadist interrogator.

The Akutsuki nodded slowly, before moving in front of the root, Naruto standing to the side to watch everything.

Hinata moved her index and middle finger of her right hand, slowly to the agents voice box, silencing him from making any noise before taking a back, before slicing the chakra points in his arms and legs, making him unable to move.

"What is Danzo's intent?" Hinata said clearly

The Agent made no effort towards moving his mouth.

Hinata grabbed his left shoulder, sent some of her nerve damage into it

The root's eyes went wide and starting shivering, his mouth open slightly. Naruto could see thehis squad e energy surrounding her fingers being sent into his shoulder, the agent's face contorted in pain.

Hinata let go

"What is Danzo's intent?" Hinata repeated slowly, however now in a slightly amused fashion, a small grin forming.

The Agent made no effort to speak

Hinata doing the same action in the opposite shoulder

The agent writhed in silent pain, his mouth open to give the idea that he would have been screaming if he could speak, before Hinata stopped

She asked two more times and did the same actions, shocking several parts of the agent's body; his head, shoulders and spinal cord. Hinata giving signs of a sadistic amount of pleasure gained from each action. Before the agent gave a sign of surrender…shocking him one more time in glee before she released his voice, smiling wide at his suffering like…torture was just another game to her…Naruto looking at her with undisguised restlessness

"Danzo..sama…wants…rule…"the agent forced out, tears flowing down his cheeks, breathing in rasps…his previous emotionless state removed, replaced by a shivering stuttering voice…

"Does he now?" Hinata whispered with a slow smile forming, striking him at the neck again, before grabbing the agents Head two handed, and encasing it in her nerve damage lightning. The agent's face turned into a grotesque expression of pain, Naruto's eyes growing wide at the sight, more so when smoke began to rise, and it had no smell. It wasn't fire or electricity she was using he noticed…it was her chakra which she had developed enough to burn. Naruto watched in horror as the attack started to burn the root shinobi's skin, leaving it a dark brown, his eyes a state of perpetual terror as he wordlessly screamed in anguish.

Hinata having an expression of extreme enjoyment, her eyes went wide and her smile was large, though not showing any teeth, it was still eerie beyond imagining...

She stopped her attack, the agent had stopped screaming…or moving…

Naruto looked on, as the agents head now resembled a skull, which had skin so withered that it looked it had been sucked dry. It also looked like a severely burned piece of meat, his eyes still open, as Hinata released him and he fell to the ground, the corpse's eyes forever open now looking up.

"Hinata…What..?" Naruto began

"What little mercy I have left…Naruto-kun…I do not waste for such people" She answered, her emotionless near porcelain like face staring back at him

Naruto stared at her, and she stared back

He wanted to ask her…looking at the corpse of the agent now on his floor, Hinata walked up and cast a quick jutsu to engulf the Root in blue flames, which quickly covered the entire body, before fading, not leaving a trace of his existence in life…

"Hinata-chan…" he said slowly

"Yes Naruto-kun, to answer your question, I am a sadistic killer, I care not for the pain of those I kill, I don't mourn for them if they begin weeping for their wretched lives, and I do not stop until I get the satisfaction I can get through their death…go through what I did and so would you" Hinata answered calmly, her face plain and humble, before she moved to sit on his bed.

"You should only kill when you need to, and even then not in such a painful way" Naruto said

"I did need to…I was bored and he deserved it" Hinata said calmly

Naruto not sure what to do…

He just didn't know…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro stared in shock…

He did it.

But…

The lazy punk protected her…

He never meant to attack Temari, it was an accident!

The shadow guy…man was he going to get an earful later.

But he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Temari walk up to him, she didn't seem angry, she must see it as an accident too…He was so tired…the fight had really taken it out of him, his chakra reserves were nearly spent, and the fact he was using it to control his puppets, their destruction had severely damaged his own…he could barely control one puppet right now.

Temari walked up to him before standing above him, looking at him calmly

"Hey Tem…can you give me a hand?" Kankuro said from the flat of his back, reaching out a hand to his sister to get him up

Temari didn't move

Kankuro looked confused

"Tem, common it was an accident, the lazy guy shouldn't have made me fall over!" Kankuro said exasperated

Temari slowly blinked, before reaching out a hand to help him.

Kankuro smiled reaching out his own

He cried in pain, before instantly retracted his hand, and staring at it intently. There was a deep stab in his palm, with blood pouring from it, he moved his head to look at his older sister, in her hand was clutched a kunai with the pointed end bloody. She stared at him with utter rage, something which she had not had in a long time…since before she met the shadow user and the Gaara was still an insane monster…

"Tem?" he asked quietly, holding his bloody hand

Temari said nothing, instead she put the kunai back into her pouch, and brought out her fan, before opening it, the infamous three dots displayed.

"**Dai Kamatachi!" **'Giant Whirlwind' she roared and swung her fan at him, the wind instantly picking Kankuro off the ground and suspended him in the air, as random and long cuts were given all over his body, he shouted in pain as he received them, before he started to fall. Temari closed her fan and ran up before he landed, and swung her fan two handed at him, it collided with his arm easily breaking it. The puppet-user roared in pain at it, before he went flying in the direction she had hit and landed with a crash, his body bleeding from several places and holding onto his arm.

"Temari…Stop!!" he forced out of his teeth, clutching his broken elbow with his right bleeding hand, rolling over in pain.

"Nope" she said walking to him

"Why!?" he said, looking up in pain

"Because you killed the man I loved" Temari said calmly, lifting her fan with one hand and bringing it down one handed on his left shin, easily shattering it. Kankuro wailed in agony, and clutched his shin, moving his remaining movable leg on the ground in a vain attempt to escape.

"Temari…please…" Kankuro moaned, tears flowing down his cheeks. The pain was intense, he couldn't move his leg at all, his elbow throbbed and brutally ached at the slightest movement, voluntary or otherwise, the cut on his hand had not stopped bleeding and he couldn't do anything now to stop it…She was going to kill him…his own sister was going to kill him!

"You were always like this when we were younger, when we didn't care for each other and just acted for whatever best suited us" Temari said slowly, watching her writhing brother calmly "We didn't feel sympathy for when we got hurt in any way, feel distress when we went on suicidal missions alone. But I thought you at least changed when after we went to the chuunin exams, that you wouldn't be such a pompous ass anymore. But I was wrong apparently. Instead you hounded after the one man in the world who was able to change me and make me happy for once in my life…far more then you ever had…"

"Temari…" Kankuro forced out

"Kami knows why I didn't think of doing this sooner when we were younger…it would saved a lot of hassle" she said with a bored expression, bringing out Shikamaru's Kunai again and walking up to him

"Temari…**we're family for kami's sake!!" **he shouted fearfully, fully aware of what she was planning, sensing her murderous intent build. Kankuro staring at her in shocked disbelief, as she gripped the weapon tightly.

"We have never been family Kankuro" said the Sand Kunoichi calmly

Poising the kunai to stab his heart

Temari stared at him with seething hatred, wanting nothing more to remove this bastard who she had been calling brother even though he sure as hell didn't act like it. Kankuro stared back at her fearfully, like an animal knowing it was going to be slaughtered.

But she didn't care anymore;

Her reason for living was gone, because of this arrogant idiotic retard in front of her. Oh well, she thought with a sad sigh, at least she can die happy after this…

She lunged

XXXXXXXXXXX

From the near the forest, a pair of narrowed red eyes saw the exchange, saw what was to come and the devastating potential it was to bring for the Sand and leaf.

And yet…

Only one word rang though his mind;

_Success…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: You know, if there is anything I take pride in: Its my Fight Scenes XD**

**I hate writing short chapters, but I somewhat needed to post this, the absence of a new chapter was practically killing me.**

**Now I cannot stress this singular most integral point enough…Please be patient…Please?**

**There is very little point if I write a story and get to the explanations in the next chapter (Hint, Hint…for everything considered BS in my story so far XD)**

**Besides I feel that I don't write at my best if I am rushed to answer people's questions**

**And I would like everyone to remember another fact about this story: It's a sad story…enough said really XD**

**Review please!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**Oh were to begin…**

**Why did they let Pein 'Live' ?**

**I was hoping that Naruto still tore him a new colon after he had finished talking…**

**A BS ending to an otherwise 'Interesting' arc, Pein's Mass Regen no jutsu was…useful…kind of makes Hinata's healing somewhat pointless huh?**

**Oh well…**

**Kishi will be Kishi in the end :(**

**And also:**

**Where is the Naruhina moment !?!?**

**After returning from battle I was at least hoping for SOMETHING to happen, god the Manga takes to long…**

**And…**

**BAD SAKURA, BAD!!!**

**STOP FILLING NARUSAKU FANS WITH HOPE!!!**

**Ahem**

**Yeah and to end this I might as well say:**

**I hate Danzo…I REALLY do**

**Review please!**


	16. The Hunt

**Authors Note: Gentlemen...BEHOLD!! **

**MY**

**NEW**

**CHAPTER!!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

…**. Gotta love Doctor Weird, from the cartoon series 'Aqua Team Hunger Force' if anyone is interested, and to my female viewers….Hi! how are you? I hope you have had a pleasant enough day :)**

**Oh Gross…I am turning into one of those writers who take ages to post chapters X(**

**Long chapters are hard to write, why I bother is beyond me and thus I'm thinking towards shortening my usual chapter length (I don't know whether or not anyone has tried, but...10000 word chapters are a nightmare to both write and spell/Grammar check. But don't worry as you know from my chapter 10…I let Rip when I need to**

**BUT PLEASE EXCUSE MY PREPUBESCENT GIRLY WHINING, (no offence to my young female readers, as I am actually a Guy…and that being said no Young-uns should be reading this story anyway XD!)**

**(_Yes I did just repost this, mainly due to the fact that I changed a rather idiotic and raucous swear-word that I added at the Authors note at the end...sorry)_**

**But moving along ¬¬… Enjoy**

The Hunt

Deidara yawned as he already had done during that frightfully dull day, wishing that he could have been stationed somewhere more comfortable.

He had actually at one point gone past the gates under the guise of a merchant, the sole accomplishment of the various Genjutsu strips that Itachi had manufactured for their uses. He liked the idea, so to really give them a field test, he walked through the front entrance of a shinobi village who's entire military population had been told to kill on sight, ANY Akutsuki members who came within a 25 miles of Konoha.

All shinobi villages followed the same principles regarding visitors and merchants. Each person who passes their entrances must provide a signed Visa conformation signature with the villages international travel bureau. Shinobi in particular were kept under the tightest of restrictions, knowing if even a shinobi had forgotten or misplaced their Visa, they were immediately killed on sight or alternatively expelled, rather aggressively at that.

Deidara recalled with a tired sigh when he needed to carry his Passport EVERYWHERE with him on his travels, and even recalling being refused entry for the Chuunin Exams on the fact that he was so kami damn sick and tired of carrying around a tiny, half-inch thick, booklet telling him where he could and couldn't go…

Looking back on it, he hated being a shinobi under a village…

But the potential of the strips were all too eager an experiment…

Well they certainly lived up to expectations.

He ate, Slept, Drank, and gotten severely wasted, and even went to a few of Konoha night clubs, whilst the village's inhabitants and Hyuuga sentries were non the wiser

He had to admit;

Konoha was a pretty nice place…the miles of forest was much more pleasant to the eyes in comparison to the near endless view of rock and dirt surrounding the village if Rock

Seemed almost too bad that its entire populace was soon to be obliterated

Yeah…_Almost_

Whilst in the village he was able to pick up on some ANBU communications regarding the Hyuuga

Well it seemed they knew she was there

But it also seemed that she was evading their grasp, had already beaten some of their shinobi into a pulp, including her original target, who by some divine intervention still lived.

Unfortunately he couldn't pick up if she had come in contact with the Jinchuuriki, but that being said, it's not like she would find him a problem.

Deidara raised his eyebrow slightly as he felt a faint vibration on the branch behind him. The movement of air, the change in scent and the complete inability to hide their chakra, meant it had to be a jounin at best…or an ANBU…Konoha never really trained theirs so well…

The Akutsuki agent casually and hidden from view from beneath his cloak, put right hand into his clay pouch, its mouth eagerly chewing and tearing great chunks of the malleable explosives.

"You caught me, un" he sighed in a well acted portrayal of defeat

"Well, go ahead and do what you want with me…" Deidara spun and leapt a few metres back, bringing his clay filled hands out and tossed them onto the tree itself, forming several spiders which leapt onto the body of his assailant. The explosives expert preparing the necessary seal;

He froze, as it finally dawned upon him who it was. The leaves of the tree itself hid them in a fair amount of shadow, but still Deidara recognised them easily.

How by the shinobi of the rock did _he_ of all people sneak up on him!?

He sighed in irritation before calling back his clay creations, each humbly returning to the pouch which created them

"The hell are you doing here, un!?!" Deidara exclaimed, zipping his pouch shut. "This mission belonged to me and the Hyuuga…" he paused looking curiously at his black cloaked comrade

The robed Akutsuki looked back at his fellow Operative…who stood staring back calmly

Deidara rose up and warily stepped towards him for a closer view

'Ok something is seriously wrong un, he's never this quiet…' he thought curiously, thinking back to the fact that Konoha did oddly enough have some impressive genjutsu specialists…or alternatively shinobi who created perfect copies out of random tools…pushing down his shiver when he heard a clan could do so out of _insects_…

But now didn't seem to be any of those he thought of…walking up to two feet of them and looked into their face.

Deidara tilted his head

Before his eyes widened and he burst out laughter

"Oh that's just fantastic un!!!" he chuckled

The new Akutsuki looked back quietly

"Wow I didn't expect the plan to work so well…" Deidara said with a smile, before comfortably folding his arms at some personal triumph "So…Have anything for me from Itachi-san?" he asked, newly appeared Akutsuki reached into his sleeve and brought out a small sealed letter and a tightly bound scroll, which the explosive expert identified as a jutsu scroll

Deidara reached for both, before calmly opening the letter and read the short message;

_The scroll bears a message for the Hyuuga_

'_He' will stay with you, you would do well not fail us_

_We are close to success_

Deidara's eyes widened in realisation

Calmly, he cast a small jutsu to incinerate the letter before opening the jutsu scroll, and releasing the seals written in complex calligraphy. The writing formed a black raven, opening its eyes to reveal blood red pupils. It turned to stare at him before almost though having a lack of interest, flew off into the village. The Rock missing-nin watching it fly away towards the village before looking back at his partner.

"So how did 'They' respond?" Deidara asked with a knowing grin

"With great enthusiasm for our cause…" said the Akutsuki though suddenly gaining the ability to speak "Those that didn't…were slain"

The explosive user chuckled "Yeah, things are going to be interesting, un…" Deidara said with a smile

"Indeed…" said the Akutsuki "As it is written…revenge is the sweetest of blessings" he chuckled

Positioning his lethal instrument upon his back…

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Six years ago_

An exhausted 15 year old Genin Sabaku Temari finally entered through the glorified front gates of her family's mansion. A bitter sandstorm raged behind her, which in the desert had the same force of a full fledged cyclone in other nations.

The occasional storms forced all of Sunagakure, shinobi and civilians alike to take shelter, travelling only via the vast network of underground passages which linked all the buildings together. But it had been known that rather severe storms had breached these pathways and many people had lost their lives because of it.

Children were warned to not leave their home for a moment, lest the winds take them forever…it was an effective folk lore which was quite realistic in all respects.

Only Jounin levelled shinobi or ANBU braved the storm, they had been taught in essence how to circumnavigate one, and were also taught that by doing so and survive was quite an excellent source of training. The Kazekage regularly sent entire platoons of prospective jounin into them to achieve some deed to earn favour or even rank promotion.

But survival in of itself was a gruelling struggle, and usually 3 out of 10 shinobi would come back alive….

Temari had travelled through the storm itself without much problem but she hated it for a different reason, far detached from the frightful death it would lead if normal civilians or weak shinobi had attempted

She just hated getting sand in her sandals, regardless how the name would imply otherwise. And being the mistress of the winds certainly had its advantages…

The storm bowed to her

Yet she _never_ would bow to the storm

Or any man for that matter.

Entered her bedroom after 5 gruelling hours of combat practice, hoping vaguely to clean the excess of chuunin blood off her clothes and remove the gathering gore underneath her fingernails before she could properly relax…

No one besides her most trusted servants dare enter her room without permission, family included so there was nothing to fear after a long hard day…

She paused, her shock and anger building to a slow boil within her barely restrained temper.

Walking across her room in hurried steps she picked up her precious thing…

Now in mere pieces

"No no no no…." She whispered before her mouth turned into a snarl, before letting out a scream which practically ached rage

All the servants in the near vicinity shook at the anger, some immediately left their current pursuits and duties and left the building. All who worked within the Sabaku household knew of the temperament of the eldest, let alone the youngest of the Kazekage's children. Temari had killed servants and butlers by the score for past stupidity, not quite the body count of Gaara, but still enough to be feared. Kankuro for some reason unclear to, didn't kill, he was more willing to take the blame…

"Something wrong Temari-sama?" said an amused voice

Temari turning around to see a jounin sensai by the name of Ko. He stood roughly 6 feet tall, with blue eyes and blond hair which a vast majority of the population had. She was sparing against him only a few hours earlier, he was newly promoted and thus didn't quite fear her, despite all the things the vast population already knew of her temper. He had been selected by Baki so he had some skill…but not enough to warrant his snide behaviour around her…especially at this moment.

"I would begin running if I were in your skin, Ko…." Temari hissed, looking over her shoulder with an all too clear intent to kill. But the young jounin apparently had nothing to fear, moving his blond hair out of his eyes and off his forehead protector

Ko laughed with the arrogance of an undefeated warrior

"Well Temari-sama, even if you did attack me I very much doubt you could actually _land_ a blow, if you do recall I know all of your…" Ko said haughtily but was immediately silenced as a fist travelled to his face which he easily caught.

"Told y.." Ko began with an arrogant smile only to realise it was a feint as Temari's right boot collided with his chin, breaking his cheekbone and scattering several teeth from his mouth. His head jerked quickly to the left to collide with the wall before he dropped to one knee. Holding his cheek as blood trickled down his chin. The searing pain coupled with the taste of fresh iron only fed his anger.

"You Bitch…I swear you'll pay" Ko spat, his eyes furious all the while with his back to the kunoichi

Before whirling round to face her only to see a blank space of where she had once been.

He felt an iron hard grip hold his arms from behind, keeping both straight whist feeling considerable pressure in the form of a boot on his spine.

"No STOP…!!" Ko began, but instantly stopped as he felt his lower spine crack

He loudly cried in pain before dropping to the ground twitching, unable to feel anything below his waist

Ko then felt himself being unceremoniously dragged by his foot, far to weak to offer any resistance or fight back, not that it helped him, the young kunoichi moving him though he weighed only a few pounds at most.

Temari pulled him up a flight of stairs, showing no strain on her part in the slightest, before stopping at a single iron clad door. Before moving over to the prone Jounin lying on his front, and crashed her left heel with his right hand, crushing all of the bones in his ring, middle and index fingers, removing his ability to form seals

Ko shouted in pain once again, before the Wind witch opened the barred seals and dragged him out

In his suffering Ko realised something

He was on a roof

And it was so quiet

"Don't worry it's only the 2 minute stillness" Temari said cheerfully, though reading his mind. Seeing into the far distance, the kunoichi noted the raging of wind and sand outside beginning to pick up again.

"As I understand it…" Temari began, scratching her chin in thought "You were promoted by surviving the sandstorm we had a few months back, correct?" she asked quietly, a small and deadly smile traced on her lips.

Ko's eyes widened

"Well let's see you do it again!" She laughed darkly, before calmly walking to the door and shutting it behind her, choosing to ignore the screams for mercy before they were drowned out by the sound of a raging hurricane…

Temari with a vicious sense of vigour hurried down the stone steps, returning to her original task before she had been so abruptly interrupted

Killing him helped...but she still needed _more._

She searched for the nearest servant to her, and though on cue, a young maid who had the misfortune to come into her vision with a pile of towels.

"HEY, YOU!!" The wind kunoichi barked, startling the poor girl who nearly dropped her carriage who deposited her load onto a small table and hurried to attend to her

"Who went into my room!?" Temari demanded

"I…I am…not sure…Temari-sama" the girl muttered, she was seemed 18 years of age in appearance, but she was clearly terrified of the youth before her.

"DON'T YOU HAVE THE SCHEDULES!?" the kunoichi yelled angrily, her eyes incensed.

"Of course…Temari-sama…" she whispered, bringing out a small notepad and quickly skimmed through the pages, before she paused and let out a small gasp

"Well..?" Temari asked quietly, fully aware whose name was written on the timing slot, she slowly began reaching behind her back to her fan, the maid fearful began backing away slowly…

"Sheesh what's the hell is problem out here!?" barked an irratated voice

Temari looked behind her to see her first brother sticking his head out of his room, he had a make up stick in his hand and the markings on his face were unfinished.

Kankuro paused, calmly analysing the situation;

_Terrified servant_

_Angry Temari_

Kankuro sighed

"Yeah quit screwing at her, it was me" He said waving her anger off with a wave of his hand, though simultaneously motioning the maid to leave with a flick of his eyes, she smiled appreciatively and swiftly left.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN MY ROOM!?!?" Temari she shrieked, pointing dramatically

"I needed something!!" Kankuro shouted back, pointing towards the make-up stick in his hands, Temari did have an unusual amount of dark coloured mascara…

"I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION!!!" Temari bellowed, her rage filled voice echoing throughout her mansion home. The vibrations causing their many other servants to tremble and tread very lightly indeed…

"Pshh…Like I need it…" Kankuro muttered, before looking around curiously "Didn't I hear Ko-sensei?" asked the puppet-user

"You did…and I just killed him…But you haven't answered my question…" she said dangerously. Kankuro looked on with raised brows at his sister, who seemed unperturbed by the death of a high ranked shinobi by her hands, but more so of her actual problem

"Damn…I kind of liked the guy…anyway I already said I needed something…" he paused following a sudden Meaty 'Chink' sound occurred, he numbly looked at his right leg to see an ever clear Kunai which was at least four inches imbedded in his skin

"AAHAGAGHHHH!!!!!!" he roared clutching at his bleeding femur

"YOU BROKE MY SCULPTURES!!" Temari shouted pointing to some small clay fans she had made when she was younger; she recalled spending so much time on them…all the while unapologetic towards the well familiar sting of a blade in the skin.

Kankuro yanked out the kunai and limped, all the while covering his wound and staring back bloody murder

"Ah whatever, you PMSing bitch!!" he spat.

Instantly as soon the words left his lips he felt a fist crash brutally against his cheek, a feat capable by Temari covering the few metre distance in a second. Staring down at her moaning bleeding younger brother, who covered both injured parts of his body, looking up in loathing.

His eyes widened in shock as he grabbed front and lifted him slightly, placing a kunai next to his cheek

"I am going out on a mission later today, and if I find so much as a new crease on my rug, and you lose a finger" she spat, dropping him before walking away. Kankuro, brought out a tissue and wrapped it around his bleeding leg before looking irately at his sisters retreating back

"What's the big dilemma here, cant you just fricken make more!? I thought it was your hobby or something!?" Kankuro shouted

"I haven't made any in years…when Mom used to help me…" Temari said bitterly, Kankuro slowed in realisation and in movement.

"You still…have something from mom…?" Kankuro asked quietly, covering the small stinging slit on his face

Temari paused

"I _did_…she was the only parent we had who wasn't a complete fucker" she spat

"Remove something else precious to me, and I swear I will kill you…consider that a promise of a _lifetime_…" she hissed, and slowly cut a neat line on her brother's cheek before dropping him disdainfully before walking brusquely to her room

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind" Kankuro muttered from his place on the floor, looking down the hall to see the maid who he had protected earlier. "Can you give me a hand with this?" he asked wincing, the maid hurried to his side to tend to his injuries

'Huh…' he thought with a chuckle at the revelation he had received

Their mother had died a long time ago, and Kankuro could only scarcely remember her…but he did remember that she was the only real parent they had, their father too much of a strict disciplinarian and village leader to care for even his own children, their mother was all that connected them, and after she died during Gaara's birth…

Temari changed and now…

He found he wouldn't be all too surprised if she did kill him

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Current Time_

'Success' he thought, his red eyes looking at the scene of kin slaying with a tired sense of interest

Preparing himself to act…it took all his remaining will-power to intervene, and not watch what was about to unfold

He moved

XXXXXXXXXXX

The blade travelled its distance, the air sung with the clarity of the knife edge…

Kankuro's eyes widened

Temari winced, letting out a brief grunt of pain at the sudden burning pain on her forearm.

The pain it seemed was from a hand, an iron hard grip which was unrelenting as it was merciless, stopping her mid movement.

Her breath left her…As did Kankuro's…

He clearly panting, beads of sweat dripped from his face, he looked as though he would pass out any second, blood trickled from his lips and colour drained from his face.

He looked as though his life energies were fading…fast.

"Shika…?" Temari whispered in shock, unable to say his full name

"Temari…No…you can't…take it back…" the shadow user said hoarsely, his long hair covering his face, which parted slightly revealing very visible bags under his bloodshot eyes, which regardless were thin and sharp,

His stare sent chills down her spine…last she had seen anything similar was in young Gaara…but she immediately snapped back to reality;

"How..?" Temari began, finding herself unable to say anything but a word.

"Not now…Take us…Hokage tower…Tsunade-sama…" he whispered through his teeth, though it pained him to do so, releasing his firm hold on her arm and pulling his kunai out of her hand and placing it back into his holster.

He was panting heavily, his breathing coming out in deep rasps

Temari did nothing

His teeth barred together

"TEMARI!!!" Shikamaru shouted, his eyes narrowed as though the still visible needles in his back ached him further.

"Of course!!" Temari hesitantly before moving to place his arm over her shoulder

finally picked up her fan before realising something else;

"I…can't carry both of you" she whispered, not really paying attention to Kankuro at the moment

The shadow user blinked slowly

"Fine…" Shikamaru rasped, and slowly though he was a rookie cadet practising seals for the first time, went through the appropriate seals "

"**Shadow warp Jump Technique"** he said, still fatigued beyond reckoning, but determined enough to stay alive and conscious to cast his jutsu.

His shadow spread to all three, relocating in an instant

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat in her office in the hokage tower, slowly going through administration report after administration report…not truly paying attention to what had been written except that she needed to stamp them.

At least being Hokage had some perks…

Slowly reaching for her drink to her right she paused hearing a quick shuffle of movement.

Tilting her head up she noticed the sudden appearance of a the Suna princess and Tsunade's own Genius shinobi agent's arm over her shoulder, her own face turning into worry and concern at sight the very visible needles in his back.

"A training accident…Hokage-sama…" Shikamaru said tiredly

Tsunade swiftly moved around her desk and carefully sat Shikamaru onto the ground and place one hand on his chest, before roaring out of her door

"SOMEONE GET ME A STRETCHER!!"

The sound of wheels moving quickly gave some indication someone heard.

As the medics appeared, Tsunade carefully placed Shikamaru onto the stretcher, laying him down on his front.

Before zipping off to the on site operating room

Which she had remembered healing Akamichi Choji when he was near death;

The renowned Medical genius wondering if she could pull through with another miracle…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked down at the charred remains of the root ANBU on the ground

The Akutsuki stood still, her dark cloak seemed to almost drain the colours of the surrounding into her.

She was the void

The Hyuuga raised a hand, pointing a solitary finger at the corpse which instantly burst into blue flames

Naruto moved back a step and moved to shield himself with his arms, but desisted at the realisation that the flames didn't exude any heat, but it regardless gave the room a dark glow. The curtains were closed and the door to the balcony was shut, allowing the flames to bask the apartment in an unnatural blue hue.

The flames were fierce, and looking around, Naruto noticed that the shadows themselves seemed to writhe in the same manner that the root had done before his agonising death.

Hinata looked over at him from above her zipped-up collar

Her eyes seemed to catch the flames and reflect them back…not once did they flicker…giving the appearance of shards of glass

Naruto almost breathed a sigh of relief when it ended

Looking down it seemed the body and been burned away altogether, leaving neither dust nor burn marks on the apartment floor…or any indication of the root's existance

The two stared at each other quietly

But it was Hinata who broke the link this time, moving to his bed and sat cross legged with her back against the headboard.

Naruto in turn moved to sit on his sofa in the larger living area of his apartment,

Only now realising how tired he was when the moment he had sat down. He had spent a fair bit of ryuu on it, back when the Konoha 11 still existed and no hate existed between them. For days afterwards he recalled 'Pulling a Shika', which unknown to many who had not met the legendary lazy ass, was loosely translated as:

'Being a lazy-ass',

Or

Spending hours simply lying down due to immense comfort.

It didn't help

Barely anything could at this moment, removing his pouch and then slowly removing his Hatai-ate with one hand and placing both on a small table in front of him. Before casually running his right hand through his hair, all the while staring at the ground where the Root had once been, his right arm unconsciously flung over the side.

Finally voicing a question he had formed

"I didn't know you were a fire type" he commented, still not looking away.

"I was not some years ago…I was a wind user like you…" Hinata responded, at that Naruto looked at her

"Elemental types can change?" Naruto asked, not having any recollection of its possibility

"It is not simple, a shinobi can have more then a single element…but fire would have never been my choice…it is written a severe emotional episode can lead to a change of or alternatively development of an element" she said quietly, her eyes unblinking and full of meaning

Naruto nodded slowly

He wasn't really surprised

Nothing the Akutsuki did really surprised him anymore

"Someone is coming" Hinata said calmly

"Where from?" Naruto asked

Hinata raised a brow at his disinterest

"Ino-san from the balcony" she said slowly

"You might as well disappear" Naruto said quietly standing up and look back at her

He paused

She was gone…

Something was seriously wrong here…

It was so…unnatural

There was no movement of air, no sound of bed springs and according to his enhance senses there was no genjutsu active

Hinata had simply…vanished…

'Dammit!!" Naruto mentally roared

In that moment there was a knock at his balcony, not waiting for a reply, the only female member of team 10 walked in.

Ino seemed to have a distraught look on her face

"Naruto! Shikamaru's been injured and he…" Ino said before trailing off, noticing the Naruto's constant shifting eyes and head "Naruto…?" she asked curiously

Naruto walked quickly around the few rooms he owned in a frantic search, apparently ignoring her for the time being.

'How the hell did she disappear so fast…oh no…' Naruto thought, thinking back to her original target;

"**Calm yourself brat…"** The Kyuubi said quietly from behind his gates** "She still unaware the location of the Pink one"**, though hinting through his voice that he disliked that fact…

"'Can you sense her?' Naruto thought

"**No…she is either too far a distance to sense…or she has developed Genjutsu to hide from me…" **the Kyuubi replied in a curious tone

"Naruto!"

The blond shinobi instantly turning to the furious looking kunoichi to his left

"I've been talking to you for the last minute, so can you please listen to me!?" Ino shrieked

Naruto covering his ears in retaliation

"**Quite the pair of lungs this girl has…"** The Kyuubi said dryly

"I said Shikamaru has been injured!" Ino exclaimed

"How…?" Naruto asked, wondering how Shikamaru of all people could have been injured when Hinata was with him at the time.

"It was that Suna Puppet freak, Kankuro" Ino scowled

Naruto remained quiet

It was no great secret that Kankuro hated Shikamaru with practically every fibre of his being, mainly because of his interest in his older sister

But there was absolutely no possibility Kankuro could have beaten him without some trick…or bait…

Unfortunately he couldn't go see him…he needed to find her…

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, facing away from her.

Slowly moving to the centre of the room to pick up his pouch and attach it behind him

Ino blinked at the lack of emotion he was displaying

"Erm…at the Hokage tower…Hokage-sama is with him…" Ino began before Naruto interrupted

"Then there is no reason for me to go…I'm busy" Naruto said calmly, grabbing his forehead protector and securely fastening it again, tightening the straps as he had done so many times before a possible conflict

"Does this have anything to do with Hinata-san?" Ino asked hesitantly

Naruto remained quiet, only responded by turning to look over his shoulder before looking away again

"Don't try to help me" he said before walking to his balcony, he was to busy to use his door lately…

"Actually Naruto, can I talk to you about something?" Ino kindly, though with the air of someone wishing to get something large off their chest

Naruto paused and turned to face her, his left brow raised

"I talked to Sakura, she's…" Ino began

"I don't fucking care how the bitch is…" Naruto spat, before she could answer.

"Naruto!!" she cried in shock

"She began this mess three years ago…and she doesn't even try to fix it…as if she could if she tried…" he said with a brutal glare and grimace

"Naruto can you please listen to me?" Ino pleaded, frightened slightly by his appearance

The blond shinobi paused, impatiently rolling his eyes before letting her continue, his face displaying his sheer lack of concern

"Sakura is really sorry for what she did…and I believe her…" Ino began

Naruto chuckled bitterly

"Kakashi-sensei, Baachan, Yamato-sensei and now you…all of you have been preaching the same BS to me" Naruto said with a condescending grin

"I don't believe you can't see past this Naruto!!"

Me and Tenten forgave her, why cant you!?" she shrieked

The blond shinobi's face went from disinterest to fury in a split second, Ino blinked and gasped as he was before her, instantly used his right hand and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall

"YOU _**WHAT!?!**_" Naruto roared at the struggling girl

Ino coughed, terrified at her current position

"Naruto please…!" she gasped before choked as Naruto lifted her off the ground, her tears beginning to stream down her face.

"_You…forgave her!?!" _Naruto repeated in disbelief through rage clenched teeth

"I…" Ino coughed at the tightness of the grip "Wanted…the way…things were!" she spluttered, her tears still flowing

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Naruto growled angrily

"If Sakura dies…Hinata-san can't…come back!!" Ino cried

Naruto paused, his sky blue eyes narrowed to slits, which remained to a sense of calm, albeit slowly…

He looked at the girl in his grip before dropping her, finally allowing her to catch her breath and silently reaching into his pouch.

Ino coughed rapidly, massaging her most likely bruised neck.

Looking back at Naruto, she almost gasped when he was kneeling in front of her placed a tiny inch by inch square piece of paper on her neck and held his right index and fore finger erect to cast the jutsu.

Instantly Ino felt the pain in her neck vanish

The kunoichi blinked in wonder before rubbing her neck again to test its condition. It appeared completely fine, looking back at the boy in front of him

"Ero-sennin was my sensei, he taught me loads of seals…that was for healing…and I only have one on me…" Naruto said giving her a small smile before his frown returned

"…I know" Naruto sighed

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked interestingly at the injuries.

Shikamaru was completely unconscious and on his front, and as a precaution was given a strong pain killing jutsu, in case the needles had broken into his spine. He had a liquidised form of a soldier pill's effect injected into his system which would keep him alive longer.

His Jounin jacket was carefully removed, and the doctors present looked amazed at the back of the Shadow jounin.

The needles had punctured deep into his back, true, but there was so little blood visible…the doctors looking at the Sannin and medical genius for assistance for how that was possible, as each needle was imbedded enough to stab vital organs, let alone cut into his arteries and veins.

Tsunade using a pair of tweezers carefully removed one from his back…

The medics gasped

Tsunade smiled, deeply impressed of how Shikamaru had evaded certain death…

She was wanting to give him a pay rise for a while now, this ingenuity and genius finally gave her a solid reason to.

Holding the needle in front of the light, each of the medics saw the near top of the needle coated in which was undoubtedly blood…which at most cases was half an inch of the seven inch long iron needle

The remaining 6 were half black, the odd dark substance still connecting to Shikamaru's body, before finally detaching and forming into the wound, showing a moderately deep, yet non-fatal, puncture wounds from which the blood was present.

"We have to move, everyone start removing the needles, there is no need to be so gentle with them…" Tsunade said quickly

The hastily brought together group of doctors and nurses looking in shocked disbelief at the notion of not dealing with an injury slowly, to prevent further damage

"But Hokage-sama, the seriousness of the wounds…" one medic said hesitantly

"There NOT serious! Start removing the needles using tweezers before his Chakra diminishes!" Tsunade shouted

The five medics startled, began acting immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The procedure, including the healing and speed in which the doctors moved, took merely an hour to complete.

Tsunade walked with a large grin on her face, into the waiting room outside where Shikamaru was sleeping, where 8 of the Konoha 10 and the three sand siblings were waiting.

The emergency status on the village and the cancellation of missions meant the shinobi of Konoha found themselves with a wealth of, if not extremely cautious, free time

Sakura was missing from the collection of shinobi. After the well known death sentence placed on her, she was to everyone's knowledge;

Hidden with lock and key, unknown to all except the Hokage.

The remainder of team 8 sat in silence. Kiba was present, and he and Naruto glanced at each other immediately, Neji noticing this, watched the pair staring at each other. Before Kiba grinned in a friendly manner, and chuckled slightly, Naruto smiled slightly, though kindly at the gesture. The Hyuuga genius seeing Kiba holding no hatred inside him sighed calmly, knowing they wouldn't react in such a way against each other again.

Shino was paying attention, and knew full well Kiba had attacked Naruto, but was content knowing that no death or serious lasting injury had been caused.

Tsunade having heard the explanation from both Neji and Shino, decided not to act on the obvious breaching of Konoha law, as she put it 'She was the Hokage after all'

Though silently knowing full well that Kiba would react badly to such rejection, but she was comfortable with the fact nothing happened.

Kankuro having being fully healed was made to wait by his younger brother, who seemed disgusted that he had gone after the Shadow-user in anger. Tsunade sent the puppet-user a deep frown and sharp look, making him instantly cower in fear.

She turned to the rest and smiled again

"Shikamaru has been completed healed and will be making a full recovery perhaps even early as later this evening..." Tsunade said happily

The remaining members of Teams 10, the whole of Team Gai, and team 7, and Temari breathed a collective sigh of relief, the Suna kunoichi silently and discreetly wiping away a solitary tear away.

Gaara was one of the few who remained standing, walked a few steps towards the Tsunade"

"Hokage, I apologise for my brother's actions, I swear to you no such action will occur again" Gaara said solemnly, giving Kankuro a hard look before looking towards his fellow village leader, who's face bore an angry look.

"_It better not" _Tsunade growled

Gaara sighed before lowering his eyes sadly

"Hokage-sama…not to interrupt but…how did Shika manage it?" Temari asked, all those present curious as well.

"I can answer that one…" said a voice behind them, making everyone turn around to the form of Nara Shikaku calmly walking towards them.

"In the our clan, there is a jutsu called the **'Shadow void Technique', **it works by, after reaching and catching an enemy, sending them into a kind of 'Shadow realm' so therefore things of nearly any size and shape, depending on the chakra of the user, can be placed without having any sign they are there, for example…" Shikaku paused, looking at a solid concrete pillar near to him, his chakra travelling, creating a small circle on the smooth hard surface. And everyone watched as Shikaku casually moved nearly his whole arm, past his elbow, which was longer then the pillar itself, disappearing within like water, the hidden limb not visible in the slightest. Before Shikaku pulled it out again and put his hand into his pocket.

"What Shikamaru did was create similar if much smaller, shadows on his back, for each of the needles to travel through, thus avoiding his vital organs and saving himself" Shikaku said smiling, before he frowned slightly

"Unfortunately I hadn't taught him all of the theory and limitations behind it and whilst the jutsu was able to preventing his injuries from becoming fatal, he miscalculated how much chakra was required and thus still received some minor internal bleeding" he said quietly though thoughtful, before looking

"Hokage-sama, is Shika conscious?" unknowingly using his son's nickname, Tsunade smiling at the obvious show of fatherly affection towards his hurt son.

"No, Shikaku, as you can imagine his Chakra was quite low, so he's sleeping"

"When isn't he..?" Shikaku said tiredly and smiling, making several in the room chuckle at their comrade's legendary laziness.

"Then I'll see him when he wakes up, Hokage-sama" the shadow user said walking off, before pausing and looking right at the seated Puppet user, his eyes flashed making Kankuro tense in fear.

"So…I understand my son kicked your ass again?" Shikaku said smiling, making all members in the hallway burst out laughing, including the Hokage herself, Gaara smiling slightly…

Kankuro bared his teeth slightly, knowing he wouldn't have a chance against a well known and true Konoha elite.

"So I guess the tally is now…let me see…5 times the last you came…19 times over the months before that…then adding all the other spars when you realised my son's interest in your sister…**60-0**…yes that's about right…." Shikaku said with smile, making everyone howl even louder in their mirth, several hold their ribs and tears flowing down their cheeks, before the Nara head walked down the hall and out of sight. The Hokage decided to also leave the youngsters, wiping a tear away as she had done many times before in the presence of the Nara Head.

Naruto didn't laugh

Not once

He remained leaning against one of the halls other pillars, frowning at the puppet-user

"Why did you do it?" he asked

Everyone turning their heads towards them

Kankuro looked back his seat with a glare, but otherwise remained silent

"What's between Shikamaru and Temari is their business, you shouldn't butt in just to play a weak-ass 'Protective role" Naruto spat

"Shut the hell up!!" Kankuro barked shooting off his chair, Gaara looked between his close friend and older brother

Naruto remained quiet, but silently folded his arms. Neji looked at him curiously, having never seen Naruto this bitter about anything.

The Shadow clone shinobi continued

"So I'm right? Wow you are even _more_ the retard I first thought you were" Naruto sighed, his face wore a patronizing smile.

"You Bastard! What the hell do you know!?" he roared, his teeth barred, before his eyes widened and he formed a nasty smile

"So anyway…it's been a while…tell me…" he began

Naruto looked back silently

His voice becoming snide to the point of stupidity

"_How's the __**Hyuuga Girl…?**_" Kankuro asked

Naruto's entire body seized up

He shivered, and his eyes slowly narrowed…the puppet user with a slight tinge of horror at the sight of them

Once blue

Now red…

The puppet who's face morphed into one of utter fear

Naruto in an instant, launched himself at the puppet-user, painfully grabbing him by the neck before lifting him into the air one-handed.

He moved too fast for any to react.

Naruto brought his fist back, before thrusting it forward, hoping to bore a hole in the puppet-user's head

A loud thud followed.

The hall's inhabitants looked on in shock and disbelief.

Naruto stopped, looking in confusion at the hand which materialised _out of the wall _to grab him by the forearm

"Naruto-kun…stop allowing yourself to be so easily riled…" a familiar voice said calmly

Fazing out of the wall with the odd sound of static

Slowly, limb by limb she appeared...

Revealing the all too well known Akutsuki, a straw hat covering her features as was the long blue hair travelling down her back. Their feminine yet globally terrifying black robe with the swirling red clouds insignia evident to all within the hall

She stood a foot before him, his arm grasped firmly in her right hand.

Naruto could sense the effects of her chakra debilitating attack removing the strength of his punch, explaining how she could have caught it when he was capable of breaking concrete.

The lovers stared at one another

"…Why stop me?"Naruto growled, his eyes blue once more

"His death will cause many" Hinata said simply, her eyes were the only visible part of her face, narrowed in understanding.

Naruto growled in discontent and letting the chocking blood spluttering Suna nin drop on the floor.

Hinata looked down at the puppet-user

"You wanted me..._here I am" _she said ominously. Kankuro didn't make a move, still alarmed at the dangerous ferocity of Naruto, and now the appearance of the Akutsuki agent before him…

He wisely kept his mouth shut

The Akutsuki agent's eyes moved to look at the others; each with their mouth open, Gaara, Shino looked calmly at her.

The air filled with the sound of fast moving slippers as Tsunade returned.

Her eyes widened in an instant, before narrowing at the sight of;

_The now Akutsuki Agent;_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

'She's grown so much…and yet holds such sorrow…' Tsunade thought sadly, before pulling the puppet-user to once side to re-heal the bleeding Suna shinobi, briefly noticing the blood on Naruto's fingers. It seemed the fool had tried something else…

In less then five minutes…

The Hokage sighed

Hell, if she was lenient towards a young Uzumaki Naruto, she guessed she could look over this for the sake of international relations.

The Akutsuki ignored her, instead turning back to her past comrades

"My, you stare as though I were a ghost…" Hinata said quietly

Team Eight seemed lenient, to her sudden arrival, whilst team ten displayed a degree of shock involving Choji choking on half chewed potato chip, which he coincidently coughed up onto the prone Kankuro after having been effectively healed and the Hokage absent, with a firm slap on the back from Ino. As was their way, team Gai looked ready to spring into action at a moments notice, Neji looked on with his hands together in his sleeves, which didn't hinder the Akutsuki's view on him in the slightest. Tenten and Lee on the other hand looking prepared for anything.

The female Akutsuki member scanned the shinobi

"She is not here…" Hinata hissed

The bug user shuffled in his seat, suddenly finding himself uncomfortable. It seemed his insects were going beserk within, all pointing towards the danger he was in, until he was finally able to quell them. Before looking back at his past comrade, "Hinata" Shino said quietly, attracting her attention.

"Ever the neutral peace-keeper, Shino-kun" Hinata said looking at her old teammate, pleased to having seen him again, before looking at the sole member who she had not seen yet.

"Choji-kun…you appear…well"

He paused in reaching into his crisp bag. Hinata's eyes then moved onto the first person she met on returning "Ino-san, it is pleasing to discover you are unharmed" she said calmly, before looking at the now standing woman, staring at her with her arms folded, looking at her curiously.

Hinata controlled her anger perfectly…yet…she felt it nonetheless…

The Medic reminded her of Sakura far too much…

"Why have you come…" Gaara began, before his head jerked back slightly, Hinata's forefinger having been placed on it instantly pushing his skull back forcefully, the Kazekage's usual sand defence not responding, and his sand body shield having cracked slightly

"Stay quiet, this meeting does not concern you Sabaku no Gaara…A shame Deidara was so useless in your death…as Sasori unable to end Chiyo effectively…" Hinata spat, referring to the Suna elder who used her life to restore that of the Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes narrowed…

Whilst Hinata's eyes widened.

"So you are still the container of the Shukaku…interesting, my organisation will be most pleased" she said with the air of a poacher looking at a living prize…

Gaara moved to pull his cork, the sand within not responding to his call.

"I silenced it for the time being" Hinata said calmly to the sand user before turning her back to him.

Finally looking at the standing form of the Hokage, finally removing her straw hat and opening some buttons of her Akutsuki robe.

"Reporting for duty…_Hokage-sama_…" Hinata intoned, her voice full of sarcasm.

Tsunade didn't look angry, upset or even remotely interested in the fact she was an Akutsuki and in theory an enemy…she stood straight with her arms folded comfortably, observing her past kunoichi operative;

"It is not too late… to change your allegiances, Hyuuga Hinata, we can help and protect you. You _are_ a Kunoichi of Konoha, and as such, we have a moral obligation to do so" Tsunade said calmly, her eyes moving to look over at the blue eyed form of Naruto standing behind her slightly, looking at the Hyuuga's back.

Hinata shook her head slowly.

"You cannot even help yourself…and you can help me…by giving me Sakura's location…it seems almost a pity she is not present…" she said dangeriously

"I am afraid I cannot do that" Tsunade said with a sad smile

"Is her life _so_ important to you?" Hinata asked "How many lives do you believe you jeopardize protecting her?" she spoke

"Unfortunately I know full well what would occur if I did give her to you, and she is under the protection of Konoha's best shinobi…" Tsunade replied

Hinata curiously turned to look over her shoulder at Naruto before turning back

"Unless you meant Naruto-kun, it would be better if she was left defenceless…" Hinata chuckled venomously "And if you are referring to Kakashi, I am afraid you are largely mistaken of his effectiveness against me" Hinata sighed

"You can defeat Kakashi?"

"I have yet to try, but I believe I can…he fell to Itachi…almost twice…He is not skilled enough to best me…" the Akutsuki spat

"Then I may as well tell you it is not solely Kakashi protecting her" Tsunade said smiling "There is also…"

Hinata interrupted

"I have not the time to stay and listen to all the names you may engrave upon the village epitaph you are willing to allow for her…we have nothing further to discuss…" Hinata said, turning around began to walk down the hall

"Hinata"

The Akutsuki paused and turned to the bug user

"What is it, Shino-kun?" she asked

"Why do you continue to fight?" he asked

"Snide ignorance does not suit you, kindly stop" Hinata commented bitterly, staring down at the covered up Insect user. Shino had undergone a dress change

Shino stood and walked up to a metre from her

"Betrayal leads to anger, and anger begets war. If you succeed in the death of Haruno Sakura…you will never be free…" Shino began but was quickly silenced as Hinata gave him a painful back hand, Shino head jerked painfully to the left and his lip split, dribbling blood down his

"Stay silent, you insignificant parasite…though I must say…I never expected drawing blood from both my old teammates in one day" Hinata hissed before continued "Tell me Shino, I believe you owe me this much…Why do you still persist?"

Shino wiped the blood away with a tissue before looking back "Persist in what, Hinata-san?" he asked though ignoring his injury and her action

"The image of emotionally detactment…it had grown tiresome the day I met you" Hinata whispered "You say anger is precursor of conflict…_what do you know of war?"_ Hinata whispered, which seemed so ridden with hate and bitterness. She took a step forward, Shino took unconsciously took a step back "I have seen things…I have _done _things…which would make you gag…and scream…and cry…You have no idea what war is…" Hinata whispered darkly. "Naruto-kun tells me you have been distracting yourself…do I cause so much distraction I am capable of bringing emotion out of the emotionless members of the Aburame clan…you are so…_**Weak!!**__" _she roared as her byakugan flared.

Shino didn't say a word,

But soon he bowed his head and backed away to lean against the wall.

Hinata refused to look at him…he wasn't worth it, but looked at the Hokage who had a frown on her face

"You remind me of Sakura right now, Hokage-sama…far too arrogant and self-absorbed to see the truth…I think it best you were aware that Danzo wishes to overthrow you, quite soon apparently, in what form I do not know", she said quietly

Neji's eyes shot open, followed by several of the Konoha 10 exchanging shocked looks

"That old fool…" She said quietly, understanding the reason for the interruption earlier… "Thank you Hyuuga Hinata and may you one day return to us" Tsunade said kindly

"Save it" Hinata spat "Your apprentice wanted me brought back a corpse" she said vehemently

Hinata began the walk down the hall, all of the hall occupants following her with their eyes

Then…

All Hell broke loose

"Tsunade-sama, the patient Discharge forms are…" said a familiar voice, as Haruno Sakura herself walked into the hall and a few steps further, deeply absorbed in a patient's charts, not realising who was there, walking almost eight metres away from everyone…

Hinata's face formed an insanely large smile, her eyes wide, like someone having been given the greatest gift of their lives which they would utterly love…

"_Sa..ku..ra!"_ Hinata said pleasantly, making several of the shinobi retract at the aura of bloodshed she was letting off.

The Hunt began again

Tsunade and Naruto looking from one to the other

Sakura's head instantly moving up at the voice, her face changing into one of horror.

She screamed in terror, dropping the chart and stumbled to the ground.

Hinata beginning to walk with a demonic speed, her eyes never leaving her, the wrist blades of both arms instantly shot out of her arms in preparation.

Neji leaped out of his chair and stood in front of her

"Hinata-sama stop…" Neji said, Hinata simply ignored him, her right hand, swept it from left to right in a casual gesture, smashing the Hyuuga prodigy into the wall who grunted in pain before sliding down, without breaking step.

Others including the Hokage herself ran forward only to be repelled by an invisible force just behind Hinata and in front of Neji who was stirring, were sent flying backwards. Naruto not moving realised she must have put a barrier, similar to her Chakra attack between them and her, he quickly thought through several things he could do.

Sakura got up instantly and moved backwards, not staring away from Hinata walking up to her with an insane intent to kill. She stopped against nothing, turning around to notice nothing was there, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't go through. Staring back as Hinata walked closer and closer, the dreaded weapons, which now ran with the all to familiar agony jutsu, covering the blade in a similar way she had seen Sasuke-kun do, during the few attempts she and Yamato, and Kakashi with Naruto, failed attempts to try and capture him.

Realising she may now not get the chance to save him again, with her death so close…

Hinata ran the last few metres

"**Wooden prison Technique!" **shouted a voice

Instantly a large piece of what appeared to be a solid form of earth shot out of the ground encasing the Akutsuki member preventing her moving further.

The wall behind Sakura seemed to fail as she almost fell backwards.

"You must me Hyuuga Hinata" said the voice, which seemed to be connected to an unfamiliar shinobi turning the corner. He was tall, dressed in the usual attire of a jounin of Konoha, on his head he wore a thin piece of steel which covered his forehead head and temples running down to his below his cheek bones

Hinata seemed unperturbed, her eyes following his movements carefully. The barrier behind Sakura was gone, true, but the second which held the rest stayed strong.

"Release me, and I may consider letting you leave this building unscathed" Hinata warned, silently retreating her wrist-blades into their holsters.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, you are an enemy of Konoha, but Hokage-sama has ordered that only your arrest is necessary" he said calmly

"_Necessary_" the Akutsuki repeated, "The life I lead…there is but one necessary action…one necessary requirement…one constant…" she whispered, looking past the shinobi before her to stare at her prey who paled under her gaze.

"_Death"_ Hinata said ominously as she activated her Byakugan.

The sound of thousands of fast slices filled the air as the prison soon fell away into splinters

Yamato's eyes widened before instantly running through another set of seals

"**Wooden clone…" **he began but didn't finish…as he felt air leave him. Fatigue from no-where appeared, filling him with exhaustion usually reserved for miles upon miles of strenuous exercise.

Hinata ran forward and gripped his head, he felt he had no strength left and dropped to his knees

"I have disabled your chakra, now you cannot defend yourself…as promised I will spare your life…but you will regardless…" she said before adding;

"Suffer" Hinata hissed and unleashed her jutsu

Tsunade watched in horror

As lightning consumed the head of the shinobi, making the past ANBU operative scream in agony Hinata held it for less then 10 seconds before tossing him to the side. His face was turned away from view, but smoke seemed to drift off him, and he had yet to move.

Hinata turned to look at Sakura who propped her self against a wall

"_You should have known…I will never stop hunting you" _she whispered harshly, deactivating her bloodline whilst the large smile on her face promised an excruciating end.

Hinata moving to position herself in front of Sakura to prevent escape and only the wall to lean against, stopping her from moving backwards.

Instantly Hinata crashed a fist into Sakura's stomach, making her violently cough and bend over. The Akutsuki agent then grabbed her head and slammed it against the marble floor…

"Without your strength, you are just a little girl…" Hinata cooed

Sakura felt searing pain in her chest, the punch both ached and debilitating her, knowing Hinata had disabled her Chakra core on the first blow. Before Hinata spun her around and pinned her to the ground with her own weight, and proceeded into using her fists into beating her prey's pretty little face into oblivion.

Lee watched in horror at what was happening to her. He knew what the Hyuuga were capable of, and also knew that Sakura was now helpless. Wincing as each blow connected, with the sound of hard flesh met with soft skin and bone.

Tsunade stared with tight clenched teeth…she never imagined the quiet Hyuuga would return so powerful…and merciless…

Hinata paused for a moment, her knuckles were beginning to ache again, so prudently decided to stop, and she looked down with hilarity at the bloody bruised mess she had made of Sakura's face.

Standing up, she gripped her by her front and flung her against opposite wall, to allow the sunlight through the mirror for better lighting.

Hinata gathered a cloud of agony within her fingers.

Sakura moved her pain stricken head upwards and watched helplessly at what was to happen in a few moments

"You began this Sakura-san…you left me to die…it is only fair equality that I be the one to kill you" Hinata said calmly, her smile never wavered.

There was a loud sound of glass breaking

Hinata felt her shoulders be gripped tightly with a pair of feet connect to her lower back, activating her bloodline, she saw his blue eyes

'Naruto-kun…!' she thought angrily, finally seeing the hole in the windows which he had entered and bypassed her barrier jutsu

Naruto leaned back, throwing both of them onto the ground as he rolled onto her back and pushed out with his legs, tossing her backwards as she spun mid air, before crashing painfully into the wall behind her.

Naruto didn't pause, kicking himself up he ran towards Sakura and leapt onto the space of wall above her head and catapulted himself straight at Hinata, connecting her centre and his shoulder in a devastating tackle

Which broke clean through the concrete wall of the Hokage tower, making both free-fall whilst still held together

Hinata let out a grunt of pain before she looked angrily down at his head, she gripped his shoulder sent two hard punches into his face, making him finally relinquishing his hold around her midriff. Now free, she sent a fist into his chest and then brought the other to his cheek, making him turn slightly.

But he wouldn't give in just yet.

Bringing a fast left jab into her nose, surprised when it didn't break. He brought left and right fist, one after the other, into the Akutsuki's stomach, making her visibly recoil

The pair continued to fall as large pieces of rubble fell with them, rapidly covering the two hundred foot drop of the Hokage tower.

Hinata recovered, grabbing his shirt by the stomach and brought her left foot and connected her heel with his chin. Making his head shoot painfully upwards.

Using the distraction she used her chakra strings and pulled the largest piece of falling rock she could manage, brought it towards Naruto's head. It collided and broke against the upper left, shattering on impact. The Shinobi grunted loudly in pain, now seeing the opening she had desired, she moved her left holster up to his throat, and in less then a second drew her blades, hoping to stab the larynx.

Naruto heard the undeniable movement of fast metal, quickly moved his head back slightly, feeling only one of the pair of blades, cut a line running from below his jaw to a slight few centimetres behind to the right of his right eyes, and up to his forehead. He felt the bitter sting of fast moving air and a fresh cut immediately.

The pair fell, the hard ground coming fast.

The shinobi wore off the pain. Grabbing Hinata by crossing his arms and grabbing her front, he brought his forehead against her face, crashing it against hers with enough force to draw blood. As her head arched backwards from the blow, he made his move.

Naruto let go, using chakra to propel himself down faster by a few seconds, he grabbed onto Hinata's ankles, and pulled fast enough so the pair would spin horizontally, before Naruto finally let go.

Hinata fell to the ground with blistering speed, and crashed into the earth with devastating force, breaking the concrete and cause large fissures to break in all directions.

But Naruto was not yet done.

"**Kage-Bushin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow clone) he said, forming the appropriate seals. The newly formed clone in an instant grabbed the original by the hand, and spun his round once before tossing him down at the newly formed hole in the ground

If the last crash failed to cause a large crater, Naruto's second attack certainly did.

He collided into the earth with more force then the first throw, making all villagers within 2 miles who were still shaken slightly by the first, struggled to remain standing by the second.

The Shinobi in the tower looked on in disbelief and shock at the damage and impact. But instantly saw a an orange and black clad shinobi jump harmlessly out of the trench he had formed, and landed half a metre distance from it, looking down at his attack's effectiveness.

Kiba unseen to all rubbed his chest

'So he was going easy on me…' he thought curiously

The Hokage finally snapped back to reality.

"Sakura stay here, Shino, Kiba cover her…everyone else Move!" she ordered, making the remaining shinobi leap down after them, landing a short distance from Naruto who remained closest to the pit.

He seemed to have a calculating look on his face, despite the cuts and bruises.

As the smoke cleared, the Hyuuga prodigy looked on in revulsion

Hinata's limbs were spread apart, and her eyes closed. Blood was visible on the graze on her forehead and trickled down her lips and nose. Her mouth was in a neutral expression, though she felt no pain…

Her bloodline had deactivated

Neji didn't have the concentration to activate his…the silence was painful

Until…

"Who are you exactly trying to fool, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said impatiently

"Evidently not you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said suddenly, her eyes shot open to look at him

Everyone gasped and took a step back

Hinata began to move.

First she raised knees, then her hips…

Then sickeningly…

Coupled with a sense of eeriness bordering on levels of inhumane,

She rose like a snake, finally moving her head back into position.

Hinata stood a less then a few feet from Naruto.

She didn't seem injured, and her breathing didn't seem laboured in any manner, she just stared back at him

Naruto's cuts began to heal, the large cut on his face sealed shut, and the gash left by the piece of debris closed, and the bruises deflated and vanished, leaving neither blood nor injury visible.

"It seems we have something in common, Naruto-kun…" Hinata commented lightly, before moving her eyes upwards.

Sakura looked back

"My hunt is not over…" Sakura heard within her head like a thought, and she visibly retreated from the window slightly, Kiba and Shino following her curiously.

Hinata chuckled quietly at some private joke before close to Naruto and whispered;

"You save her from me once more , Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, inhaling his scent before sighing happily "I guess I can try again later…" she smiled stepped back and disappearing from sight.

Naruto stared at the spot Hinata had vanished.

"Of course not…stuff like this never ends" he quietly to himself

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N: Got to love loopholes…**

**I never wanted to kill of Shikamaru…that early…so this is a way of keeping my readers on their toes**

**Why I hate Chapter 15:**

**It was rushed, and I accidently removed some key facts which I covered in this chapter if you noticed, but to just help you along:**

"_**So he was going easy on me"**_

**I though I made that VERY clear and apparent with the whole one-sided fight, tricked into stabbing a clone, **_**kicked in the crotch thing…(I personally liked that I added that XD)**_

**I sincerely hope everyone liked this chapter…I also revealed something important…lets see if you can figure it out…It's to do with Naruto and Hinata and more importantly…Irony :)…which I did actually plan a long time in advance and hoped some people would catch on to…**

**I am also considering to increase the Language rating to High T or perhaps M for this story, I think it is appropriate…seeing the anime and Manga swears far more then I let off XD, but don't worry nothing too extreme**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**I have written too much for this chapter already so I'll be brief (Khain255…Brief!?!...It's a miracle…**_**sparkle sparkle**_**)**

**Danzo has the Sharingan…Fan-fricken-tastic…(note the blinding sarcasm)**

**I hate the Shinobi from Lightning…I REALLY do…especially that Kurai woman…her arrogance just does it for me...mind you I did loath Temari on first meeting so we will see…**

**Chapter 457**

**The Lightning kage is a testosterone fuelled jerk**

**Naruto is now a weakling**

…**Sai's flashback has me receiving mixed views on Kishimoto's pairings**

**BUT if you notice, the flashback was from BEFORE Hinata's beautiful/tear jerking confession…so I am not really concerned.**

**Remember folks, this isn't a romance story, if Naruto said no, it would make it one…(I'm pretty sure that argument is flawed somewhere…but for Naruhina's everywhere I will voice it)**

**I am puzzled of who I hate more…( Yes I am an Excessively angry individual…just kidding, I would like to think I'm quite nice :)…Kishimoto just has a nack for making hateable characters XD )**

**But anyway:**

**Danzo…or Sasuke?**

**Anyway...**

**Please review!...I will _Try_ to update faster!**


	17. The Raven

**Authors Note: I am testing a new chapter size for my story, PLEASE give feedback on it**

**(Yes I did Repost this, I made an error in the story, which I found after I posted it, sorry about that…I REALLY need to proof read more XD, by all means tell me if you see anything else)**

**Enjoy**

The Raven

In the clear blue skies;

Above the village of Konoha…

A red eyed raven flew.

Its dark feathers reflected its nature…

Its Creator…

In less then eye flicker, it splits into two

One travelled the same route to a familiar face

One to another

Only one word had flooded its mind;

'_**Mind…'**_

XXXXXXXXXX

In the aftermath of the fight, after ordering a window fitter and builders to fix the shattered holes in the wall that Naruto had smashed in and out of to rescue Sakura and stop her death at the hands of Hinata, the young shinobi was summoned to the Hokage's office. Tsunade had a deep frown whilst he had a calm yet neutral expression. Shizune at her side with a worried look, having heard what had happened.

Sakura after having been healed again, stood with crossed arms staring crossly back at her old teammate. Her face was covered in bandages and some evidence of bruising was still visible. She had reappeared in full shinobi clothing in case Hinata attacked again during any point in the near future.

Naruto moved his eyes towards her and stared back

"I think you did that wrong…" Naruto said quietly, pointing towards her head

"…I can still see your face…" he said with a snide smirk

Sakura's gloved fist instantly tightened

"Naruto…" Tsunade said warningly

The blond shinobi raised his right brow, his face set.

The village leader felt slight irritation at his lack of seriousness

"Naruto I don't appreciate…" Tsunade began before a loud series of knocks at the door

The Hokage slowly looked at the door before barked entrance.

His long absence and white hair came out well enough as the shock of everyone was evident, as was his ability to stand out of a crowd due to his clothing.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked curiously

Jiraiya looked at his apprentice with a small smile. Walking in he quietly closed the door behind him, whilst ensuring his eyes never left Tsunade's, who looked back over his fingers.

He walked towards the windows before he leaned against a wall to allow him vision of the room and the view of Konoha.

Jiraiya looked back at his apprentice

"So she's a…

"Yeah…" Naruto answered instantly

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"More then…?

"Absolutely"

"And she tried…" the sannin said looking at the pink haired girl across from him

"Oh yeah…"

"And she doesn't have a…"

"No…I would have already known if she did"

"I see…" Jiraiya said thoughtfully before a huge sneaky grin appeared on his face

"So how big are her…?" he began, making very _accurate_ gestures on his chest

"NO!" Naruto shouted

"Hey, its part of my profession you know"

"Not with her…you raging paedophile" Naruto said angrily

"Whoa, hey I was just asking…and I am a raving PERVERT, not PAEDOPHILE, BRAT!!"

Naruto remined silent

"Alright alright…" Jiraiya said, rubbing his temples slowly

The three women in the room looking back and forward curiously at the cryptic messages said.

Tsunade looked angrily at her past teammate

"What the hell was that about?!" she demanded

Jiraiya remained calm, directing her with his eyes to his young apprentice

"Hinata is a regenerator" Naruto filled in

"_A regenerator?!_" Tsunade shouted in disbelief, both of her apprentices looked confused

Jiraiya nodded his head sagely

"Well in accordance to everything she has experienced and received in regards to injuries during her time here…the fact she is still mobile and completely unscathed does point towards the typical behaviour and ability of a shinobi with expertise in regeneration..." Jiraiya said wisely

"Better then Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto?" Shizune asked curiously from Tsunade's side

"Much…" the frog Sannin said calmly

"Will you stop...IGNORING ME!!?" Tsunade roared, standing up and slamming her palms on her desk, startling her two apprentices.

Naruto on the other hand looked back at her unperturbed, whilst his perverted sensei tried to re-establish his hearing with his smallest fingers

"As if that's possible…" Naruto muttered, making Jiraiya stifle a chuckle

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Tsunade barked

The shinobi before her smirked before remained silent

Tsunade scraped her nails against the table, leaving four groves against the clear surface.

"Naruto I never thought of you as one to allow insubordination" The Hokage said angrily

"Oh please, you're just pissed off that Hinata-chan beat the crap out of your charity case…again" Naruto said with a frown, pointing with his finger at the bandaged up kunoichi, not bothering to look at her.

Sakura clenched her fist tighter.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YAMATO HAS BEEN HOSPITALISED!!" Tsunade roared

"Yamato'…?" Jiraiya asked curiously, not recognising the name

"Tenzo…" Tsunade said quietly

"She defeated a former Black-ops ANBU? Huh…that's quite the accomplishment" Jiraiya said nodding in thought

"Well to be fair…" Naruto began "Yamato is a total Dick"

Tsunade scraped her nails against the table, leaving four groves against the clear surface.

"What…?" Naruto said tiredly, looking back at her with a roll of his eyes

"I may have allowed her free passage few days ago, but it seems I have yet again underestimated the Akutsuki threat…"

Naruto's anger flaired, his eyes turning body trembled with barely controlled malice, as his voice carried fire "_Don't…ever…call her that…_" he said slowly, his face betraying his current mindset. The whisker indentations and sharp teeth were clear as day.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed

"Naruto…" Jiraiya said soothingly, yet with a sense of obedience being carried across

The shinobi turned to him, his breathing harsh and heavy…the red eyes showing murder and death…but soon Jiraiya relaxed as his facial features finally returned to normal

Jiraiya turned to his old partner.

"You know Tsunade…the aforementioned Miss Hyuuga didn't exactly join the Akutsuki willingly…you could hardly expect her behaviour to be all that much of a surprise do you?" he said thoughtfully

"Are you saying you are ok with this?" Tsunade said questioningly

"_Are you saying you are not?_" Jiraiya countered "You, as far as Naruto is concerned, did allow him to deal with the situation" he said calmly

"That was before I discovered she may be beyond help" Tsunade whispered

Naruto's face turned into a brutal snarl, which did not go unnoticed by the pair

"That's not true" said Jiraiya patiently

"I AM ACTING FOR THE SURVIVAL OF THE VILLAGE!!" Tsunade she roared

"And I am standing right next to you, please don't shout" Jiraiya said, readjusting his hearing again. "I will never say jeopardising the village was an option, I am just saying that bringing a skilled, and previous lost, kunoichi back to the fold could be quite beneficial"

"Have you _seen_ her?!" Tsunade said incredulously

"No, but I don't need to…I already know how important she is" Jiraiya said looking at his apprentice who looked back appreciatively "And that Naruto will not under any circumstance listen to you regarding any negative action towards her"

Tsunade slowly closed her eyes, sighing deeply to control her temper, which only seemed to intensify as another knock at the door was heard.

"Come in!" Tsunade said loudly

Through came the silver-haired copy-ninja himself who seemed to have rushed to the tower "Hokage-sama, but I heard..!" Kakashi said quickly before Tsunade cut him off

"SHUT IT, GET IN AND CLOSE THE DOOR!!" She spat

Kakashi looked slightly taken back before obediently shutting the door behind him before moving to quietly stand at Naruto's side

"Where were you? And I swear if you have some crap excuse, I will have you suspended for a month without pay" Tsunade warned

Kakashi closed his visible eye in slight disgrace

"I was following a jet black raven around the village, it seemed suspicious as it flew alone" he said calmly

Tsunade raised a brow

"_Followed a jet black raven…?_" She repeated incredulously

"Hai, Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said respectfully, looking back his superior.

"For a raven, you decided to forego your task I recall specifically assigned to you…" Tsunade said quietly

"It was for the good of the village, Hokage-sama, I merely assumed Yamato-san would have been enough…"

"He wasn't…" Tsunade said darkly "I am assuming you know of his current condition?" she asked

"I do, Hokage-sama" Kakashi nodded slowly, though deeply disturbed that someone as skilled as a former black-ops was so easily dispatched

The Hokage remained silent, closing her eyes as she slowly letting out a sigh

"How was the raven significant exactly?"

"It had blood red eyes…the only shinobi I know to use such jutsu outside this village is Uchiha Itachi"

Tsunade eyes widened

"Why would…"

"He's Hinata's Sensei" Naruto added sombrely

"She was trained by _Itachi_!?" Jiraiya questioned, his back snapping back at his apprentice

"How do you know?" Tsunade asked

"Shikamaru told me…" Naruto said quietly staring at the ground. Not mentioning that he also knew of the horrific training regime the Uchiha had forced her to undertake.

"Well if Shikamaru has come to that conclusion, we had better listen" the Hokage said calmly, looking back at the copy Ninja.

Suddenly a voice came into Naruto's head, it began quiet, before revealing its identity.

"**Hey brat…" **said the voice

"Yeah what is it?" thought Naruto

"**tell her I said 'hi"** ordered the Kyuubi, sensing the dread being was smiling

'What? No!' Naruto thought, puzzled at the daemon fox's request

"**Tell her I said 'HI!'" **the Kyuubi repeated in its annoying insisted manner

'No!'

"**DO IT!!"**

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto shouted grabbing his head by the sides.

He blinked before curiously looking around.

The blond shinobi feeling irritated beyond belief when he heard the daemon fox laughing loudly.

The room's occupants looked at him curiously, many with wide eyes and agape mouths.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled and chuckled lightly, everyone now diverting their attention to him.

"What's so funny!?" Tsunade demanded

"Well…it seems Naruto's extra passenger is tormenting the poor boy" Jiraiya snickered

"Extra passenger?" Sakura asked quietly to Shizune.

Naruto turned to them and decided to eloquently explain the situation;

"I'm pregnant" he said nodding

Shizune's jaw dropped

Sakura gave him a quick double take

And Jiraiya struggled to hold his laughter before finding he couldn't do so for more then a second and doubled over and immediately dropped to the floor holding his ribs as he chortled loudly.

Kakashi on the other hand simply gave him a roll of the eyes

"The Kyuubi is speaking to him" Jiraiya said finally as he finally stood up and wiped his tear away

Tsunade's eyes widened, and Sakura and Shizune gasped.

"Is that even safe?" Kakashi said curiously

"Its been safe for the last 3 years, the big red thing and me came to an agreement a while ago, so…he's basically docile" Naruto said calmly

"Naruto, you may know more about this then anyone…but with the power that Hyuuga Hinata displayed…does she have a Bijuu?" Tsunade asked

"No. The Kyuubi would tell me if she did…and I can sense it…Hinata is just really strong" Naruto said with a small smile

Sakura picking up on it immediately

Tsunade remained quiet before turning her attention towards the copy-ninja "So what happened to the raven?" she asked clearly

"It…vanished…before I could follow it with my Sharingan" Kakashi said hesitantly

"Then you are dismissed"

Kakashi blinked

"Hokage-sama?" he asked

"I said you are dismissed, go return to your guard duty outside…"

Kakashi seemed speechless before finally answered.

"…Understood…" the copy ninja said quietly before walking towards the door and silently shut it behind him

"Well?" Tsunade asked, looking towards the pervert surveying the scenery

Jiraiya looked back

"Just let him off the hook, he wouldn't exactly have been able to do anything anyway…" he shrugged

"What?!" Tsunade asked

"As far as I can tell, Kakashi would not stand against her…he would have simply died, and we lose one of our best Jounin" Jiraiya

"You cannot be…" the Hokage began

"He's right"

Everyone looked at Naruto

"Kakashi can't beat her" he shook his head

"And how the hell would you know?!" Sakura shouted abruptly from her corner

"Because he can't even beat me, and yeah I'm certain of that!" Naruto shouted back "And why the hell are you trying to give some input now? You would be doing just fine being part of the wallpaper" he said darkly

"Naruto…" Sakura ground out, her teeth visibly grinding

"Oh please, what are you going to do? Crawl into a corner and cry '_Sasuke-kun save me!_' over and over again!?" Naruto barked

Sakura ran forward and stood two feet from Naruto's side. The shinobi looked back calmly, feeling completely at ease as the kunoichi breathed hoarsely

Tsunade opened her mouth to intervene, but was motioned by Jiraiya to stop, looking at the pair in front of them.

"WELL AT LEAST HE USED TO BE HELPFUL!!" Sakura roared

"I know he was…I'm talking about you here, _try to keep up" _he said maliciously, giving her a stare that she had seen on Hinata earlier during the day "Don't think I don't remember what you used to be like, _Sakura-chan" _Naruto said with a voice of certain 12 year old shinobi who loved playing pranks "Our first mission to the wave country…Sasuke almost got himself killed, I almost got killed…but all I remember you doing is staying to the side doing NOTHING!!" he shouted.

The kunoichi remained silent, her green eyes narrowed furiously

"Chuunin exam…wow this is going to be brief…" Naruto said with a small smile "Sasuke got beaten into a pulp by Orochimaru, I was knocked unconscious after I at least did something…and what did you do? Oh! That's right...NOTHING!!" Naruto repeated "After I got back Baachan to heal Sasuke after his own brother beat the crap out of him, you do nothing AND you hugged _him" _Naruto said incredulously

Before he went quiet

"And the one moment…which blew the others clean out of the water…" Naruto said quietly, Sakura feeling the rage build up inside him. "You left Hinata-chan behind…to save me…when saving her would have been Childs play for any medic-nin…what the hell I was thinking in loving you makes no sense to me"

"What?!" Sakura gasped, her anger forgotten for a moment

Naruto looked at her plainly

"Yeah, I _used _to love you but that was before I found out you were cowardly traitorous bitch" Naruto said calmly

A loud 'smack' followed

Naruto looked unfazed

Staring back at his old teammate regardless of the fist he held with his left. Still facing forward, he brought his left hand to catch hers.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"How..?" She began, knowing that her strength could not be stopped by any normal means…

"No, try again" Naruto said dismissively

Sakura sent her right fist at him, which he caught with his remaining hand, making a cross from the two pairs of hands.

Naruto appeared completely at ease, whilst Sakura was struggling slightly

"Oh yeah, I guess I should mention something…the Kyuubi has made me pretty strong over the years" Naruto said calmly, looking straight at Sakura

Defiant blue met emotionless green.

Sakura swung her right foot, hoping to connect it against his chin.

Naruto ducked, his eyes following her movements effortlessly as the rim of her sandal swept an inch above his head. Moving in, he positioned her right leg onto his shoulder, trapping her left hand. Letting go of hers, Naruto moved in and delivered a hard backhand into Sakura's chest. She collided hard against the wall behind her before sliding down to the ground. The bandages on her face came free, as she looked up in anger at the shinobi before her, wincing briefly at her stomach.

"That's the second time I've ever struck you on purpose…consider it a continuing debt for all the times you used to beat on me when we were kids" Naruto said defiantly

Sakura remained silent but kicked up in an instant, and ran at him.

Naruto in less then a second, reached out and grabbed her by her front and lifted her off the ground with one hand.

Tsunade looked on with a raised brow

"You want to fight me that bad?" Naruto asked slow and defiantly.

Sakura looked livid in his grip, her face displayed her answer.

"Fine…Lets make things interesting for old times sake…_training ground 7 in an hour_" he said ominously before dropping her a metre away.

She instantly stood up and glared

"Fine" She growled

"Sakura" Tsunade said to her side

"Hai, Hokage-sama" She replied respectfully

"You may leave, but make sure you remain with Kakashi at all times" Tsunade said calmly "You are not allowed to enter or work in the hospital until this crisis has subsided"

Her young apprentice looked at her in surprise before she obediently nodded.

"Hai" Sakura said, though unhappily, she hated even missing a single day of her duty as a medic nin. Eventually she moved to the corner to gather the remaining of her things before moving towards the door.

Moving past Naruto, the pair didn't bother to give each other a second glance;

"Dropout" she hissed

"_Slut_" he countered

Sakura's fist tightened on the door handle, bending it slightly out of shape. Before finally opening it "_See you in an hour_" Sakura threateningly, looking over her shoulder, her lone green eye was sharp.

"I'm looking forward to it" Naruto replied darkly, not bothering to look back.

Sakura slammed the door behind her

When the three were alone, the blond shinobi finally spoke

"You lied to me" he said, looking at his village leader

"How so?" Tsunade asked curiously

"When you knew Hinata was staying with me, you hugged me and said you were ok with it, that you wanted both of us to be happy…was that a lie?" Naruto asked curiously

Shizune, who had remained quiet through the conversations looked shocked at the revelation, looked curiously at her mentor.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but threats to the village must be removed" Tsunade said calmly

"SHE'S NOT A THREAT, SAKURA AND THAT BASTARD ITACHI DID THIS TO HER!!" Naruto roared "She's only a threat to one person in this village!" he spat

"I will not sacrifice any of my Shinobi, Naruto, that's not the Konoha way" Tsunade said solemnly

"You're beginning to remind me of Danzo, Baachan" Naruto said quietly

"Were I him, Naruto, I would have already sent all my jounin shinobi out to destroy her…" Tsunade replied slowly

Naruto remained quiet, before he turned and walked towards the door, reaching the mangled handle, he paused.

"Looks like I cant really trust you anymore, Baachan…Maybe you've given up on her; but I haven't. I'm going to bring her back…even if it kills me" Naruto said quietly and exited.

Tsunade looked at the now closed door.

She sighed

Being the Hokage sometimes is a pain in the ass

"Shizune, could you leave us a moment?" Jiraiya said suddenly, still leaning on the wall with his arms folded as they had been for the last five minutes. Shizune looked back at her superior who still looked forward but eventually closed her eyes, giving a slow nod. The medic apprentice looked between the two Sannin and bowed humbly before giving them their privacy.

"You have something to say?" Tsunade asked as soon as the door latch was heard

"Yes…I have a question…which is not this one" Jiraiya said with a small smile

Tsunade opened her eyes by a few millimetres, showing her irritation.

The well renowned sannin, author and overall pervert, sighed as he looked around the room.

"This room needs more then one chair…"he said quietly to himself before looking back at her old teammate

"Why?" he asked

Tsunade's eyes now fully opened, narrowed again

"Please get to the point…it's been a long day" Tsunade said tiredly

"Sheesh no one has a sense of humour anymore…" Jiraiya said with a shake of his head, before his face becoming serious again.

"Why didn't you punish Sakura properly?" he asked

Tsunade's eyes widened

"I did" she answered

"Yes yes…temporary suspension of Shinobi status and temporary disallowed retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke…" Jiraiya recited with a roll of his eyes before he added

"_Oh please Tsunade, have mercy…_" he said in a mock plead

"Will you shut up; it's enough for her…" Tsunade said stubbornly

"The first time I heard it I actually thought 'Ow I think that hurt my hitai-ate" Jiraiya said teasingly

"What would you have done…?" Tsunade asked curiously

"If I was Hokage? Hmmm I may have to think about that…" Jiraiya said scratching his chin briefly

"Oh I know…" Jiraiya said with a click of his fingers "We go by the book…firstly…I would have had her Shinobi status and any employment status permanently removed, and then lead through the streets in chains so the whole village can know she betrayed a fellow comrade…and after all the beatings and humiliation…she is finally locked and forgotten in some dark prison hidden from the surface for the remainder of her life" Jiraiya recited, having looked up at the ceiling the whole time, he looked down into the mortified face of his old partner

"Wasn't the old man such a cheerful fellow?" he said with a sarcastic grin "Goodness, I better not tell Naruto about that one when he is Hokage"

"I never…knew about this…" Tsunade whispered

"Of course not…you usually too drunk or bored to go through some of the older village law…but this was during the darker years of the Third's reign…I would never agree that he was always nice to his enemies…" Jiraiya shrugged

"You're lying" she said quickly

"Wow that word has been used a lot today" Jiraiya said with a shake of his head

"YOU HONESTLY WANT SAKURA PUNISHED LIKE THAT!?" Tsunade exclaimed

"Sure" Jiraiya replied with a shrug and straight face

Tsunade looked back at him with wide eyes

"Oh please…compared to me, Naruto is a saint…a rather verbally-explosive, gutsy, bratty one…but still a saint" Jiraiya nodded

Tsunade still remained quiet

"You don't appreciate insubordination…I on the other hand can't stand backstabbing shinobi" Jiraiya frowned

"You can't be serious Jiraiya…" Tsunade said in a horrified whisper "She's still just a…"

"Young girl? No…she was a full-fledged shinobi the moment she used her Hitai-ate to hold her pink locks of hair up" Jiraiya interrupted "And thus she can also be punished the same as any adult, I am actually rather disappointed …that you practically let her go scot free, especially when she directly struck at a noble family such as the Hyuuga" he said quietly

"You're insane" Tsunade said shaking her head.

"And you're showing shameless favouritism. Don't think the majority of the Konoha 10 are not aware of this, Tsunade…especially that bright young Hyuuga fellow…I am positive he knows you are being immensely bias in this…Miss Haruno is practically a young _you_" Jiraiya pointed out

"Then what would you have me do!?" Tsunade shouted standing up a metre away from her old teammate

Jiraiya looked back quietly

"I have an Akutsuki threat from nowhere, the fear of siege breathing down my neck. Danzo wishes to once again overthrow me, but this time with numbers perhaps larger then last time…and to perhaps rival that…I have a young woman who is both, a former Konoha kunoichi who had a heart of gold…but is now perhaps the most dangerous Akutsuki agent to date and shinobi I have ever seen" Tsunade said frantically "So tell me. If you are so god damn wise to make a Shinobi like the Forth…what am I supposed to do!?" she shouted.

Her laboured breathing was now evident as the room was finally quiet

Jiraiya sighed, and looked towards the early afternoon sun.

The last time Danzo had staged a coup, he had done it in utmost secrecy. A year and a month ago, 40 root shinobi launched an attack at the Hokage tower, late at night, with numerous silence and stealth jutsu used to prevent the village occupants from realising. Fighting raged through the many corridors and rooms; the grounds were littered with craters, discarded weaponry…and bodies…

Fortunately, the keen eyes of the Hyuuga, specifically Hyuuga Hiashi, had notified several loyal jounin and Chuunin who stormed towards the Hokage tower, along side the awoken Konoha 10 who brought their full abilities to bear on the Root Shinobi.

This was an entirely different fight from the Siege from Sound, the Shinobi fighting to overthrow were hardened killers, without pity, remorse or emotions, they fought to the very last, exhausting the strength of the loyalist shinobi, who had received high number of casualties regardless of the fact they almost outnumbered the Root 2 to 1.

The final confrontation of Danzo and Naruto was surprisingly quick.

Using his Kyuubi's Chakra which triggered deep in the heart of the combat, he travelled the 20 metre distance between him and his foe in a second, swiping his clawed hand in a great arc, tore off Danzo's left arm from the shoulder though it offered no resistance in the slightest

The next day, much to the rage of the Hokage, the eldest members of the Konoha counsel, the Third's old teammates, had pardoned Danzo due to his severe injury, on the basis that he at least be detained for a few months.

Naturally Tsunade had harboured a sense of injustice on the whole matter.

Onto the more current matters…It was true, Orochimaru had been strangely quiet following his most recent defeat and failure to crush Konoha using an army of altered shinobi and monsters…war was nearly always a threat on their doorstep…

Then of course…

The Akutsuki threat.

They had infiltrated…wreaked havoc, all the while not giving the slightest hint or motive other then to capture the two Jinchuuriki.

But something at the back of Jiraiya's mind told him that they were using that excuse to hide some other action or plan they may have sheathed…

And finally;

The Young, Miss Akutsuki Hyuuga

And her connection with his apprentice.

This situation was far stranger then anything he could have come up with in his stories…

But he also had the feeling that the Akutsuki leader, who he by now very much doubted was Itachi…was using her revenge to also aid in their will…

Thinking back on it…

He had come to a decision

"Endure" Jiraiya said calmly

Tsunade looked dumbstruck

"_Endure!?" _she repeated with a hiss, obviously hoping for a more useful answer.

"This is Konoha…created by your Grandfather and Grand uncle…we have withstood death, pain and war from countless sources...villages to be some of the most major…and yet we still stand…" Jiraiya said resolutely "And in regards to our apprentices…" he began

Tsunade remained quiet

"I think I would want to watch their fight…to prevent them killing each other…or the brat's girlfriend showing up and tear your apprentice's head off" he said heading for the door

"Remember Tsunade" Jiraiya said from the entrance, the Hokage's eyes following him.

"It is always darkest before the dawn" he said wisely, his face showing a small smile

Leaving the door open for a quiet Shizune to enter, she had a worried look. The door was made to keep in sound so heard nothing, so stared expectedly at the Hokage standing behind the desk, looking down in fatigue

"Hokage-sama?" she enquired

"Shizune…Get me some Expresso…its been a very long day" she said slowly lowering herself onto the chair

"Hai!" Shizune said running off and soon returned with her beverage, politely placing it front of her

Tsunade reached for it before she paused and her eyes went wide. She instead diverted and reached into her coat and produced the small vial of her self-created advanced soldier pills and silently began counting them.

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked

"I'm missing three" Tsunade said slowly

"I assume you gave them to Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked

Tsunade narrowed her brows

"I only gave him one…" Tsunade said calmly, before remembering the pervert's words;

'Darkest before the dawn'

She had the feeling the sun hadn't even gone down yet…

XXXXXXXXXX

In the clear blue skies;

Above the village of Konoha…

A threat flew now cloaked

The parasite gone…

Reaching closer and closer to its target…

Now in view

Another word flooded into its mind added to its mind;

"_**Body…"**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto re-entered his room, finally using his front door for the first time in a week.

He walked to his bed, depositing his pouch onto his table, and opened the zipper of his orange and black jacket, throwing it unceremoniously onto one of his dining room chairs. And last by no means least, he removed his Hitai-ate forehead protector, placing it onto his nightstand before falling onto his bed face first.

His eyes widened as the sounds of the room became far clearer

The shower

He paused as he heard the swift running of water.

Before rolling onto his back and taking deep sigh to relive some tension in his joints…

And come to a solid, yet repeated conclusion;

She really was crazy

After a few minutes he heard the water stop, and through the bathroom door came the woman who had made his life so very complicated.

She was dressed in her underclothes; her black and red cloak he assumed must be in a closet.

They looked at each other as she dried her hair with a towel

"Are you injured?" she asked curiously, looking at his face and head.

"You should know better then that…" Naruto replied quietly.

"I suppose…" she nodded finally placing the towel in a basket to the side, moving towards the mirror to comb her hair

Naruto chuckled at the sight.

"I never knew you cared so much for your appearance" Naruto said smiling

"Just because I am a murderer, does not mean I must look uncouth during it" she replied evenly, placing the comb down and turning around to be immediately placed in Naruto's arms.

Her eyes widened at the unannounced gesture

"I'm so sorry" he said quietly as he held her.

She paused

"For what exactly, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously, preferring they didn't discuss the wretch here…

"I'm sorry for hurting you" Naruto sighed

Hinata chuckled lightly, moving to kiss his cheek, before gently prying his arms off

"We are shinobi, Naruto-kun, receiving injuries is part of our duty…and that being said, you provided me with the most interesting of spars I have had upon returning" she said with a small smile

Naruto didn't have the time to smile back as a voice came into his head

"**Hey brat, tell her I said 'hi"** it from within his mind

'NO, YOU GOT NEARLY GOT ME INTO TROUBLE WITH BAACHAN!' Naruto thought Angrily

"**Well I won't deny it was quite amusing" **the Kyuubi chuckled

'Yeah I bet…'

"**So you wont say it?" **the daemon whined

"Oh Kami will you shut up" Naruto said quietly rubbing her temples…

Before pausing again…

Looking to the silent Hyuuga…realising the damn daemon fox made him do it _again_…

The gates in his mind resounded with the Kyuubi's laughter

Naruto shook it off, looking back at Hinata

She had an eye brow raised, before she returned to normal in realisation "The Kyuubi…" she said quietly

"Yeah…that's the second time he did that to me today…" Naruto said angrily

"I see…does he speak to you often?" Hinata said peacefully

"Only when he feels he needs to, otherwise he lets me do things alone…" Naruto said calmly, before seeing Hinata's slightly shocked face "And he didn't see us…you know…he gave us our privacy" Naruto said quickly. The Hyuuga seemed content and remained quiet on the matter. She instead moved to his kitchen to open some cabinets, looking through the contents, before opening others and doing the same before finally pausing "Naruto-kun, you have nothing but instant noodles" she pointed out, looking back at him as he scratched his head.

"Yeah…I can't really cook…" he said awkwardly

"Next time you leave…purchase the following" Hinata said calmly, pulling out a notepad from a drawer and scribbling something for a few moments, before giving the note to Naruto

He looked slowly over the contents

"Are you serious?" he asked, looking over the list

"Yes" she replied simply

Naruto sighed

"Ok ok…" he said slowly, before remembering something…

"Hinata-chan, can you cook anything vegetarian?"Naruto asked with an evil grin on his face

"**WHAT!?!" **shouted the Kyuubi from his gates

"If that is your wish" Hinata replied, scribbling another set of ingredients and handing it to him

"**Oh common brat, you know I was just displaying a polite sense of jest!"** said the Kyuubi frantically

'Hey…I did say I would go vegetarian on your ass…' Naruto thought with a grin.

The Kyuubi behind his gates placed a paw on his face in irritation

Naruto put the note in his pocket as he looked at his clock

Briefly remembering what was going to happen in thirty minutes

In training ground 7…

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously

"Oh, its nothing…I'm gonna go get these, I'll be back in a while…" he said lightly

"A while..?" Hinata repeated "What are you planning?" she asked, her sharp eyes returning

"Yeah I have to take care of something…" he said calmly "I'll try my best to be quick"

'A duel…' the Hyuuga thought, reading the message hidden within.

"Who else will be there?" Hinata asked curiously. She knew Naruto would suspect her of suspecting her target…however decided to phrase it in a manner to imply her past friends

"Oh I think loads of people…I'm pretty sure the message has been sent around…I think it would be kind of risky for you to go" Naruto said kindly, reaching up to stroke her cheek with the back of his forefinger.

'Many viewers…old friends…The Hokage perhaps…' The vigilant Hyuuga interpreted mentally. She knew Naruto didn't want her old friends being caught in her way.

"I'm just going to meet someone I knew once; I promise I'll be back soon"

'_**SAKURA!!' **_Hinata mentally roared in realisation

Outwardly she did nothing…Nor did she show any expression on her face to reveal her knowledge.

"I see…well don't forget the ingredients I wrote" Hinata said giving a small smile, moving to lightly kiss him on the lips before moving to the bed and pulling out a random scroll from the drawer, reading its contents quietly as Naruto watched

The shinobi quickly collected his things and stood at the balcony door, looking back at the quiet Hyuuga sitting comfortably on his bed

"Hinata-chan…do you mind if we go over some things over dinner?" Naruto asked. He was hoping to know how she had received the ability to regenerate…and develop it to the degree she had done…knowing that the injuries he had inflicted should have with great ease reduced her bones to dust…yet there she was completely unharmed…

"Of what I can…" Hinata replied quietly "However, may I ask why you are going with your shinobi equipment?" she asked lightly

"Now days I never go anywhere without them" Naruto chuckled before giving a quick wave and exited the door

As he was gone, Hinata tossed the scroll aside.

Moving to the cabinet and retrieved her wristblades, quickly strapping them to each forearm.

Before wearing her Akutsuki cloak and gathering her straw hat.

'She is mine Naruto-kun…' she thought angrily…before her blood thirst returned;

'_**MINE!!'**_

XXXXXXXXXX

The only people still waiting outside Shikamaru's room were the remainder of team 10, Kankuro and Temari. The others were allowed to leave on account of being told they could see him later, and that he was expected of having a full recovery

Kankuro had been forced to stay on account of Temari making him. They hadn't talked much, especially after the near death situation…which left Kankuro with an stricken look on his face…the fact of knowing that his own sister was actually going to…

He sighed

He really pushed it this time…

Everyone from Konoha was against him as well as the Lazy's teammates sitting opposite to him, the boy staring darkly at him whilst eating his crisps, whilst the blond wasn't bothered to accept his existence…

He really had to start thinking before he spoke, he admitted while he was utterly _fantastic _at combat, maybe…just maybe…his person communication skills could use some minuet amount of work…

Temari had a ferociously brutal frown on her face, she sat her arms crossed, with one leg over the other, still blinking but regardless staring into nothing, whilst taking occasional glances at the seals next to the door, to indicate if the patient was conscious. The Hokage had told her, before leaving with Naruto in tow and herself baring a look to say she was storing her anger for him until they were alone, she said the seal, which looked like two simple straight horizontal lines on a white background, would glow blue when Shikamaru was regaining consciousness.

She had not muttered a word to him, making him stay by near throttling in dragging him onto the bench and staring angrily at him. Kankuro was hesitant to make so much as a sound, thinking that perhaps all three would practically beat him to death if he had done so.

Why…

Why did he do it?

What was that voice in his head…And where the hell did it come from?!

It almost made him kill his sister!

Kankuro thought about the all the weird things he saw today

The freakiest by far was the Hyuuga in the Akursuki cloak

Remembering what happened last time he fought one, distinctly recalling the stab in the chest and the agonising poison, he wanted to stay at least a few worlds distance from them.

So having one _faze out of the wall_ nearly made his heart flat line.

'The Raven…' he thought suddenly. He didn't know why or how he did but there it was…

It was the raven!

…

He paused…noticing the stupidity of it…

Unless it was done by the most powerful ninjutsu and genjutsu expert he had ever seen…

It was impossible

The whole love connection between his sister and the lazy punk did always tick him off, even before the raven…

Temari's head jerked up, attracting the attention of Ino and Choji with her, finally followed by Kankuro.

Two clear glowing blue lines on the door seals

Ino shot off her chair and headed for the door before Temari held her arm out to stop her, Ino looking confused

"What the hell…don't tell me you…?!" Ino said vexed at the gesture, before Temari answered

"None of us three are going in first…he is" Temari said forcefully, motioning with her head towards Kankuro.

"But he tried to Kill him!!" Ino shouted

"…And he is going in to apologise, if he tries anything else, Shika can easily stop him…or break him if he needs to…" Temari said bitterly, staring at the man she once called brother…

Kankuro feeling downcast at the rejection sighed sadly and obediently walked in, Temari closing the door behind him.

Kankuro looked at the bed, seeing the stirring form of the lazy punk himself resting, his eye lids slightly twitching to show that he was in fact waking

The puppet user sighed in annoyance, telling himself over and over, he was doing it to renew his relationship with his sister.

"Hey punk…it's me" Kankuro said indifferently, not bothering to look at him, moving his eyes to stare at some random picture on the wall.

"I'm sorry… blah blah blah…won't do it again…blah blah" he said quickly and in an obvious bored tone. Just because he was apologising, didn't mean he had to like it!

"Even though you totally deserved it" Kankuro said angrily, folding his arms impatiently.

Shikamaru's lips moved slightly, Kankuro staring at them curiously, tilting his head to perhaps lip read what he was trying to say…

Instantly Shikamaru's eyes shot open

He quickly moved off his bed so fast Kankuro didn't react, and smashed his fist into the puppet users face, making him move backwards as blood spat out of his mouth and nose, his head tilting at the blow.

He moaned in pain as he moved both hands to cover his face, looking up with pain stricken eyes, he saw the Nara, his usual head band removed, his hair down to his shoulders, wearing only a pair of trousers and tee-shirt, moving his left hand in front of his chest, his middle and fore fingers pointing upwards, the other's held back in the form of casting a jutsu.

His eyes were narrowed and sharp…with a sinister intent visible.

"**Ninpo, Kage kube Shibri no Jutsu"** 'Shadow hands strangulation technique' Shikamaru said quietly. The hands grasping each of Kankuro's limbs, and another wrapped around his centre to prevent him moving, and pulled him tightly against the ground.

Shikamaru moved slowly towards him…

XXXXXXXXXXX

The three remaining shinobi in the hall sat opposite to each other. The remainder of team 10 on one bench, with Temari once again occupying one to herself.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Ino asked abruptly "The fact that he tried to kill him in his own village?" she spat, staring at the Suna in front of her

Choji looked sympathetically at her

"Ino…she wouldn't go after Shikamaru…and you heard that Kankuro was acting on his own…" he said kindly

Temari instantly stood up, the two younger shinobi following her as she began walking off to the side

"Temari-san?" Choji asked

"I'm going to get some fresh air…the air here is beginning to annoy me…I'll be on the roof, tell me if Shika comes out" she said without turning

Choji let her go…

She wasn't betraying him…

She just needed some time alone

XXXXXXXXXXX

Through the blue skies of Konoha…

The Target was found…

Moving itself overhead to prevent being spotted…

The last word coming to it stronger then ever…

Itachi had given its order…given its target…

Given its reason…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was leaning on the side railing, looking down on the village below

Occasionally reaching up to wipe her tears away as her frown refused to leave…

Unbeknown to her…a threat approached from behind…

She gasped…feeling the air in her lungs leave…

She saw without seeing

Heard without hearing…

As the taint crept into the darkest corner of her mind…laying in wait for the time to strike…

The Raven flew from behind.

Silently it had approached her…

It landed onto her back, burning its image onto her.

The raven soon dissolved…as the seal was set…

Itachi had given its Incentive:

'_Weaken the __**Mind…**_

'_Wound the __**Body…**_

To destroy a shinobi;

_You must corrupt their __**Heart…**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: A taste of things to come…**

**I would like to remind everyone that if you do decide to review, could you comment on the size please? I somewhat need the feedback I get on it…as it will help for future chapters**

**I apologise if I got something wrong with Yamato's past…but I simply don't know everything about him**

**And also…**

**I may have underestimated how dark this story is…**

**Should I change the genre into Angst, as opposed to 'General'?**

**Please Review!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**(Will go in quite random order)**

**Interesting…**

**So Sakura knows now…Fantastic…**

**(GOD DAMN YOU SAI!!!...damn NaruSaku Shipper…)**

**Lets hope its not the whole 'Friends' trip with Rachel and Ross…**

**BUT**

**I don't believe I am actually writing this...(I am still completely Anti-Narusaku don't worry)**

**As much as I condemn her character…Sakura will not betray Hinata…Nor will Naruto forget about Hinata's confession.**

**Wow…the Raikage is even more unstable then I thought**

**I personally enjoy the Tsuchikage's character…the grumpy old man idea makes me laugh (reminds me of Jeff Dunham's 'Walter XD')**

**The MizuKage is quite a surprise for someone I assumed was a bloodthirsty man…yes I will admit…quite honestly…I never thought it was a woman, not that I am sexist of course. But she sees quite nice actually…and is the only one of the new Kage's to want a peaceful alliance (Either that or I have not being paying NEAR enough attention)**

**Then Gaara…Need I say more?**

**And what is with all the eye stealing, people!? XD (I know I know…but still…common!)**

**On that note Interesting about the whole Danzo's eye huh?**

**I actually got a bit sad when I found out a guy stole a Hyuuga's…I have complete respect for them as opposed to the Uchiha…**

**God the 'Bromance' between Naruto and Sasuke is getting old**

**But thank god the talking is over.**

**Lets hope we get the Naruto vs Sasuke and following Sasuke thrashing fight we have all been properly craving since first season**

**Please Review!!**


	18. The Forthcoming

**Authors Note: Where the hell did the summer go? XD**

**Enjoy**

The Forthcoming

Temari grasped the handrails tightly; her breathing was slow and heavy.

One moment she was looking over the village, the next it seemed though she had been run over with an overpowering earth or Wind jutsu. Her vision was unfocussed and somewhat blurry. And she could see beads of perspiration fall from her face as she tried to come up with a suitable conclusion for this phenomenon.

Her own physical endurance meant she practically never became fatigued, even after hours of training; she was near always prepared to fight at full strength. It was the Sunan way…

'What the hell just happened?' she thought to herself warily

Temari grabbed her head and slowly rubbed her temple to removing the throbbing headache she had somehow received. Thinking logically, there were only so few explanations for why it would be possible; either she was developing a strong illness…which seemed impossible due to Konoha's current humidity…

Or a powerful Genjutsu…

The experienced Jounin realising it had to be the latter

She had to tell…

'_Or better yet, I could ignore it…' _said a quiet voice in her head

Temari shook her head slightly

What?

'_I could ignore it…_' the voice repeated quietly "_It is most likely a small insignificant illness I picked up whilst standing here…Suna is far more humid…so it is only logical that the change in temperature would affect me…"_ It was said slow and calmly, with utmost certainty of its truthfulness…it was spoken in her voice…true…and yet was hollow…though it was spoken from a far distance and filled her with desirable actions…and Temari was almost half certain;

_It wasn't her…_

She instantly shook her head, in the attempt to remove such a bizarre notion

She was Sabaku no Temari!

The Wind Mistress and hands down the most powerful kunoichi Sunagakure had produced in generations.

She couldn't be put under any illusion!

And she refused _**his**_ help for such weakness…

She blinked

Forcefully sighing before calmly looking over the horizon at the village below, realising that apparently her confused state was making her impetuous

Temari didn't hate Shikamaru

She loved the lazy ass…

And with his current condition, she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

She turned away from the view to go wait for any conformation on Shika's health

Choosing to follow the voice she heard…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Many miles away;

Far from the prying and watchful eyes of Konoha…

Two black robed shinobi waited

One was patiently waiting, occasionally swinging his large misshapen blade through the air to test its resistance. He had waited approximately an hour and discovered that being away from his originally given assignment was no more exciting then sitting with Deidara.

His partner was sitting cross legged with his hands together in the classic form of using a jutsu, with two erect fingers whilst the other did the same, whilst were held by remaining fingers of the first. His eyes were closed and appeared to be in a deep meditative trance, his breathing was near silent, and he hadn't moved for at least 2 hours…

Uchiha Itachi breathed a deep sigh, and opened his crimson eyes before slowly standing from his position

Hoshigaki Kisame smiled his sharp grin

"Welcome back Itachi-san; I am assuming you were successful?" he asked politely

"Indeed" the clan destroyer replied simply

"Well I must say, this is certainly one way to get our objectives running smoothly" Kisame commented with a small laugh…it always made him chuckle when he reflected at how dark and sinister his partner could be…_but this_…

This explains to such detail why he was able to annihilate almost his entire family

"So…I imagine we are going to Konoha?" Kisame asked

"No, the technique will hold until our current task is complete" Itachi replied quietly, before placing his neatly placed straw hat upon his head.

"Is the jutsu any similar to the one you used with the Suna puppet-user?" Kisame inquired, following his partners action

"No…in fact it is different, subtle and far more potent then my previous attempt" the Uchiha answered and began walking

His partner casually following suit as a thought came to him

"My apologies for asking, Itachi-san…but if the Nara Kid is so much trouble…why don't you just kill him yourself?" or better yet ask Deidara or your apprentice to do it?" Kisame asked curiously

The Uchiha paused, his back still facing his partner

"The motive for my current attempt is simple; the Nara cannot be defeated via the normal or conventional method of assassination or corruption. He has survived two attempts at his life already…" Itachi said quietly, before turning his head to look over his shoulder. Whilst his face was somewhat difficult to make out;

His blood-line glowing malice filled red hue from the shadows…

"It seems only his destruction will suffice…" he whispered, before continuing on his path

His swordsman partner smiled his trademark grin

His lifestyle only seemed to be getting better and better…

Something was coming soon enough to remove his boredom

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Choji waited outside impatiently, the Suna nin said firmly they wouldn't enter the room until either one of the two inside opened the door for them.

Ino had her arms folded and was tapping her foot, just for something to do. Choji was eating chips, crunching slowly and with force to let out his eagerness to see his friend on something…

Both turned their heads to the sound of approaching footsteps coming down from the stairs as the fan wielding Suna nin as she walked back from the balcony. Choji briefly paused in his eating as he noticed the somewhat sluggish way she approached them, with her hand slowly massaging her right temple.

"Temari-san, are you alright?" he asked politely

'_He won't understand' _she thought

The Suna kunoichi glared back at him

"I'm fine, just feel a bit lightheaded" she answered quietly before moving to lean on the wall with her arms folded

The silence returned again

As it had the last 20 minutes

Choji deciding to end it before it settled properly

"Kami…Hinata-san…" he half said to himself, the two kunoichi looked at him in understanding at the brief comment

Choji was shaking his head slightly at the revelation. He was first grateful that Hinata had returned alive after all these years…but his happiness was soon quickly expunged when he heard that she had inflicted such terrible injuries to her old comrade. That being said, he didn't want to take sides on the war between Sakura and Hinata…and he imagined that the returning Hyuuga would have some returning anger…but not to the levels he saw…

As Hinata was beating Sakura's face into a bloody puddle…

_She seemed to enjoy it _

"I would never…not in a million years…think she could be so…" Choji began slowly

"…Bloodthirsty…" Temari filled in "Hell, I know her probably the least out of all of you…but even I found her anger to be quite the surprise…"

The blond kunoichi from the bench letting out a sigh

"Tell me about it…" Ino replied quietly. the young kunoichi had suffered amongst the first when Hinata first returned, but she inflicted no pain to her…but what she saw in the hall horrified her…the now Akatsuki seemed to have no compassion left for her old friend.

Walking towards them was the smiling face of Tenten, carrying a bag full of something

"Hello!" she greeted politely

"Myeh" all three answered in acknowledgement, each using Shikamaru's response when he was ever down.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked curiously

"That make-up puppet freak is in there smoothing things over with Shikamaru who just woke up" Ino said, pointing her thumb at the door behind her "We're waiting for them to come out…and we were discussing how Hinata-san has become a emotionless killer…" She said quietly

Tenten sighed

"I know…its hard for everyone to see Hinata-san like this, but we just have to look towards the future…and in regards to the two inside, I'm sure they are talking peacefully" Tenten answered "And besides, I brought snacks for everyone" lifting the bag in front of her with a sense of pride

All three looking curious

"Well it's not much but…" Tenten said, bringing out several packets of Choji's favourite crisps, Ino a tub of her favourite fat free ice cream, and Temari a big box of her favourite Konoha Fried Chicken, extra spicy…just the way she liked it. The three shinobi's eyes collectively sparkled and grabbed the contents, putting them to one side before giving the weapon specialist a giant group bear hug, making her cough out a laugh at the strength of it

"Tenten, have I ever told you that I love you?" Temari said happily, letting go and taking in a huge breath of her food, sighing slowly in deep appreciation of it. The two older and experienced kunoichi had formed quite the bond, soon after Temari had saved Shikamaru. The lazy Shadow user remembered what she had done to her, and to prevent any future angst between them, asked Temari to apologise. Which though reluctant at first, having never apologised to a person in her life, found the experience uplifting and the two had been close friends ever since.

"No and please don't, or else Shikamaru will shout at me" Tenten said with a smile and scratched her head

Making all four Shinobi laugh loudly

XXXXXXXXXXX

The seals to the room worked in several ways, Tsunade decided to use them only a year ago to help her keep track of all the patients simultaneously. They firstly told those waiting if the patient was awake, secondly if they were in need immediate medical aid, which would be picked up by one of the nurses or doctors present immediately…and thirdly to also not allow any sound outside or inside to be heard by the other…

Meaning the happy four outside didn't know what was happening inside…likewise did the pair inside hear their laughter.

Kankuro coughed, blood travelling down his cheek at his second broken nose.

Shikamaru walked up to him, placing his right knee firmly on the puppet user's chest, before grasping his neck with his left hand and moving his head up slightly

"Want to see a magic trick?" Shikamaru asked quietly, bringing his right hand in front of Kankuro's face, and out of nowhere clasped three kunai, the motion was so quick that the injured suna shinobi had literally no idea where they came from.

Shikamaru separated one of them and swiftly stabbed the prone puppet-user deep in the most upper left side of his chest, near the shoulder. The Suna shinobi cried briefly in pain, tightly clenching his eyes and teeth at the wound, before slowly opening his eyes slightly to see Shikamaru spin the two remaining kunai horizontally on two separate fingers of his right hand, expertly avoiding cutting any part of his hand, before digging them both to the side of Kankuro's neck, just slightly cutting each, forming almost a type of scissors as they crossed each other, Shikamaru grasping both.

"You made Temari cry…" he said quietly, grasping the twin kunai tighter, making them cut into Kankuro's neck, his eyes went wide as he felt them cut him.

"I didn't mean to..!" Kankuro whimpered, the shadow user tightening his knives slightly more, making him stop talking

"You hurt her again… Shikamaru said ominously

"Please…!" Kankuro moaned, Shikamaru grasping his neck tighter.

"I warned you" the shadow user whispered

"I..!!" Kankuro said, not able to form a sentence

"But you're in luck, because I want some information…I am going to ask you a series of questions and if you hesitate or evade the truth…I will make both of your wounds gradually and slowly _worse_" the Shadow user answered threateningly

Kankuro stared back in fear, seeing from his face that was not an idle warning

"Question one…" Shikamaru said slowly

The puppet-user swallowed in nervous anticipation

"After I beat you, instead of taking it like a man, you tried to attack me…what led you into acting?" the Nara asked clearly

The pinned Suna shinobi remained quiet

Shikamaru grabbed the kunai lodged in his shoulder and very slowly turned it by a few centimetres.

The Suna cried in pain, as the black clothing he wore became damp around the kunai…

"Ok, that wasn't an answer I wanted, you just stayed quiet and screamed like a little girl when I aggravated your injuries" the Nara explained plainly

"Fuck you!" Kankuro spat defiantly

Shikamaru tightened the blades on his neck, cutting deeper into the already bleeding wounds

The puppet user wincing, his teeth tightened

"Better watch your mouth Kankuro…now answer my question" Shikamaru said quietly

The Suna looked back angrily

"If you won…I know… you…Youwould have fooled around with my sister!" he half shouted

Shikamaru blinked

"What we do privately is our business, puppet-boy…." He answered

"You son of bitch!" the struggling boy chocked out, trying desperately to free his bonds

Shikamaru grabbed both the kunai at his throat and shoulder and tightened each by an inch

"You are not in any position to insult me" Shikamaru said quietly, before his face became fierce "I know you are not smart enough to come to that conclusion by yourself, now answer my damn question!!" he shouted

"I…" the puppet-user began, sweat falling from his head, knowing how bizarre it may sound "Heard…a voice in my head…"

Shikamaru's eyebrow raised

"It told me to do it!"

"What did it sound like?!" the Shadow user instantly barked

"I don't know!" Kankuro answered panicked "It…sounded kinda like a deeper sounding version of that Uchiha Sasuke!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened

'_Itachi…' _he thought angrily, but ultimately pushed it aside to ask further

"Did you see anything when you were travelling to Konoha? Anything out of the ordinary?!" Shikamaru pushed further, his face serious and angry, wanting to squeeze all possible information from such a, in all intent and purposes, unhelpful source…

"A raven!" he answered

"What?" the genius asked, recalling something from past shinobi logs…

"I saw a black raven with red eyes!" Kankuro exclaimed

Shikamaru stared back at him, his mind racing;

'So…Itachi is still after me…and he tried to get rid of me by using this idiot's already fuming dislike of me to do it…' the shadow user thought quickly

The Puppet-user stared back at him silently

"Alright…" Shikamaru began "Because you were useful to me…_I decided I am going to let you live_" he said slowly, before harshly gripping his neck "But I'm warning you…get in between Me and Temari again…_I swear I'll kill you_" he spat

Kankuro stared fearfully at the shinobi who held him almost literally at knife point.

At that moment, the door opened and the four shinobi stopped in their laughter and conversation at the sight.

Shikamaru looking up slightly, half of his face obscured by his hair, his eyes were dark and filled with wrath…

Ino, Choji and Tenten looked curiously yet shocked as their vision went back and forward between the two

Temari looked taken back at the anger Shikamaru was portraying, but regardless sighed

"What did he do?" She asked quietly

Shikamaru didn't answer, and pulled his kunai out of the ground before giving the one lodged in Kankuro's shoulder a quick pull. The bleeding shinobi shouted in pain as the shadow user finally deactivated his jutsu, before quickly moving the two kunai against Kankuro's cheek, causing two straight cuts, blood forming instantly, the puppet user cried out briefly at the sudden stinging on his face, moving his hand to his cheek to feel the extent of the injuries for himself.

"Shikamaru why did you do that!? What's wrong with…" Ino shouted before pausing…

"Ino can you heal him please?" Shikamaru asked, taking use of the sudden pause of her talking, before looking at her.

He knew that her being quiet was never a good sign, noticing the look on her face…

His blond teammate, and the weapon Kunoichi staring eye glazed, open mouthed and unconsciously drooling slightly…

"Ino, Tenten your both dribbling" Shikamaru gesturing to his right side of lip at the pair

"Wow…sorry…er…" Ino said muttered dully, not able to form a sentence "Yeah…it was really…some…thing… Tenten said, also gibbering incoherently both under some mysteriously effect…staring wide eyed at something on Shikamaru…

"Oh crap!!" Temari said in shock, moving up and grabbing his hair and holding it in a mock pineapple shape with one hand behind his head "So Shikamaru you are all better!" Temari said distractingly, the Nara smiling and reaching for a hair band, inside his trouser pocket to stop his girlfriend from her current task. And pointing back at Kankuro, who seemed deeply irritated at the fact that no-one seemed to be the least interested in his condition

"Oh…sure!" Ino snapping of her daze and wiping her mouth before moving to heal the injured suna nin, Tenten also

"Nice save with the Shadow void, Shikamaru" Choji said happily, not breaking from eating

"Thanks, Choji" he answered, the pair giving each other a friendly fist pound.

"Yeah it was…thing…" Ino said simply staring at the lazy Shinobi again.

"Ino!" Choji said shaking her shoulder slightly

"Oh sorry Ino said quietly,

Suddenly, extremely fast approaching running was heard as the taijutsu specialist himself appeared at the door

His face was dark

"Where's Kakashi-sensai?!" he asked quickly

"Lee slow down, what's wrong?" Tenten asked anxiously, knowing her teammate was never in such a distraught state unless something terrible had occurred.

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-san are going to fight" he said grimly

Everyone in the room was quiet, even Kankuro who stared with a raised brow

Shikamaru shook his head with a sigh

"It was bound to happen eventually" he said sadly

"No way, they wouldn't do that!" Ino exclaimed

"I heard it from Sakura-san, she told me she's going to training ground 7 in 15 minutes" Lee said

"Then we have to stop them!" Ino shouted and moved for the door before Temari grabbed onto her arm "What are you doing!? Let Go!"

"There's no point" Temari said quietly

"What…?" the young kunoichi whispered

"Temari's right…" Shikamaru answered "Those two have had a hate which has been festering for the last three years…as much as I would like to say otherwise, they both need this…it'll help blow off some steam"

"But they could really hurt each other!" Ino shouted

"No Ino…They _are_ going to hurt each other…Shikamaru's right, they need this" Choji filled in

Shikamaru looked back at Lee

"What do you think?" he asked

"I don't want either Sakura-san or Naruto-kun to harm each other…but it's not my place to intervene" he said slightly disgusted at the fact

"Alright…" Shikamaru said slowly "We are all going to watch their match"

"What!?" several members of the room shouted

"Sure!"

Everyone looked towards the Wind Kunoichi

"What? I think its going to pretty good" Temari shrugged

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head

"Why are we going to watch it?!" Ino shouted

"Because Ino…who in this village currently has both an interest in Naruto, and a death sentence placed on Sakura?" Shikamaru asked half rhetorically

Ino gulped

"Exactly…From what I gathered she attacked again, right?" he asked

Several heads nodded

"The Hyuuga girl attacked pinky out in the hall way of the last room you were in before you were moved" Temari answered, using Sakura mock nickname much to Ino's distaste

"I was moved?" Shikamaru asked curiously

"Yep…you were in the Hokage tower…you're now in the hospital…during their fight, Naruto stepped in and stopped her killing the medic…and they broke through the wall…fell about two hundred feet, fighting all the way down, and then Naruto then landed on her from 50 feet above the air…and the Hyuuga just brushed it off like it didn't faze her…" Temari summed up, though deeply disturbed by the fact the girl had survived the attack

"She survived after falling..?" Shikamaru asked

"Thrown"

"Naruto threw her!?"

"Oh Yeah…and then he landed on her, feet first… after being propelled about 77 miles an hour" Temari calculated accurately

Shikamaru looked around for conformation, all around were nodding heads

"Troublesome…" he whispered, realising the concept. The last person to display this kind of ability was the immortal Bastard he buried. But he had the feeling that Hinata wasn't an immortal…but a Regenerator…but even he couldn't think how she had managed to learn such a technique…

"So it can be assumed Hinata will attempt to get to Sakura once again" he concluded

"Even after..!?" Ino began

"Yeah…I have a feeling that what Naruto did to her didn't even leave a scratch, and if it did, the time between the damage and the complete restoration of her Chakra would have already passed by now" Shikamaru said wisely "So we are going to go play both spectators and security for the match in case Hinata comes back again…Now you all have your assignments, everyone out, I need to get changed…I think it would be prudent to go wait in ground 7" Shikamaru calmly requested. Lee and Tenten nodded and slowly exited the room with Ino following after, before giving him a quick wink and a friendly…albeit slow…wave.

Temari's eyes became sharp

"Should I go with them?" Choji asked, noticing everyone leaving

"You don't have to" Shikamaru shook his head

"You do" Temari said looking at her brother

"Alright Tem…" Kankuro said in a quiet voice before moving to leave, Temari suddenly walking up to him and giving him a painfully strong bear hug, a few tears travelling down her cheeks, her brother not seeing it before she quickly wiped it away as he let him go.

"Ow, dammit Tem!!!" he shouted

"Hurt my boyfriend like that again and I'm going to kick your fat ass after every two steps you make, all the way back home, got it kitty boy!?!" she said grasping his front and bringing him face to face.

"Ok I got it!!" he said, scared yet… so very happy…she used to do that a lot when they were younger, it was their kind of sibling 'bonding'…well one of many equally painful ways…she then dropped him and connected her knee hard and solidly in his…area…lifting him off the ground slightly, making him double over instantly on landing, before she spun him around and kicking his backside out the door, Kankuro landing on the floor and instantly forming a foetal position in the middle of the hallway, his face looking contorting like he had deeply sucked a lemon.

She turned around, staring at the disturbed faces of Choji and Shikamaru

"He'll live" she said with an unbothered shrug of her shoulders, she used to do 'that' little combo to him a fair number of times too…

Choji looking at his best friend and smiling, "Ok Shikamaru, if you have time later, lets all go for Barbeque to celebrate," he said smiling, his best friend smiling back "Sure, I'll even pay" Shikamaru said

Choji gasped and pumped his free hand into the air "YEAH!!" he shouted and ran out of the room, picking the shivering form of Kankuro from the back of his shirt and flinging him onto his shoulder, making him whine at the, still strong, aching pain in his lower regions. Before Choji ran off at full speed down the hall, Kankuro quite audibly moaning in agony with every few steps

Temari smiled and closing the door and turning to look at Shikamaru

"Temari?"

She looked at something to his right before looking back at him

Shikamaru tracing her eyes, seeing the bed and looking back at her…and the large grin she had full of meaning

"Not now…Troublesome woman" Shikamaru said with an amused grin, his face going slightly red.

"Fine… Temari sighed in annoyance "So are you ready to go?" she asked

"Yeah, I don't think Hokage-sama would mind if I left after I woke up and I talked to the nurses first" he said reaching for his jounin vest and putting it on, turning back but noticing that Temari suddenly had a frown on her face.

"Something wrong?"

She walked up and delivered a hard slap

His head turning slightly at the impact, his cheek burning, both throbbed and stung like a thousand bee-stings

But he looked unbothered by it, his gaze hadn't moved as he saw Temari's eyes red and watery. She visibly chocked slightly before burying her face into his chest and began gently weeping… Shikamaru noticed with a sad frown, wrapped his arms around her tightly as he could feel her shivering.

"Come on now…Where's my terrifying amazon of a girlfriend gone?" he asked sincerely with a small chuckle.

"Next time, don't injure yourself for me…" Temari said moving away from his chest to look at him, her cheeks wet "if it's going to turn you into a pin-cushion, you dumbass" she whispered quietly, tears travelling down her cheeks, a frown forming but regardless not looking away.

Shikamaru chuckled, kissing her forehead and wiping a tear away

"Troublesome woman…no promises"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leapt with all haste towards the slight detour on his path to the training grounds

"**Where are we going brat?" **said the ever present, yet not always conscious, daemon fox

'To the weapon shop, I need to pick up something I asked Jiraiya about a little while back' Naruto answered with a thought

"**And what exactly could this toy be to warrant asking your perverted sensei?" **The Kyuubi asked curiously

Naruto chuckled

'Hey, it's not my fault if you fall asleep through most of the day' he thought

"**Just tell me its not some pathetic excuse of a shinobi scroll…or an overtly extravagant Kunai…" **The Kyuubi droned

'For your information, they're neither…you will see when I pick them up…' Naruto replied with a smirk

"**Oh very explanatory brat...to be certain…"** The Kyuubi replied sarcastically before asking something he was most interested in discovering **"Tell me something brat…"**

'What?'

"**Are you going to use me at all during your duel?" **the Kyuubi asked

'Other then your healing and other improvements…No' Naruto thought calmly

"**No?"** the Kyuubi repeated in a slightly disappointed tone

'If I use you, I'll just tear through her like a rage filled hurricane, and all I would get out of it would be loads of my friends not trusting me again, and Hinata-chan going berserk that I killed her before she could…but for some reason I get the feeling that you are almost half interested in being used anyway…' Naruto pondered

The Kyuubi laughed loudly

"**Oh very well exposed brat, true…whilst I would prefer nothing better then ripping free and tearing that little **_**blossom**_** apart and devouring her…well I do sometimes like my meals cooked…roasted humans are quite the delicacy you see…I would have her marinated in butter with a healthy dose of Sake smothered in thyme and spice and…er…What were we discussing?"** the Kyuubi asked, wiping his mouth with his paw

Naruto rolled his eyes at the _very_ accurate description of his grilled teammate…

'We were talking about you being only half interested in killing Sakura…you human eating freak…' Naruto thought feeling slightly nauseous.

"**Ah yes…of course…" **The Kyuubi said with a pleased smile **"I believe you remember me stating that I would not intervene in all your battles and conflicts…this one, I prefer to watch as an observer…you see brat…the history behind it is simply **_**delicious**_**" **the daemon fox chuckled

Naruto sighed dejectedly

"**Now now brat…we cannot have you so utterly frail whilst recalling past memories before combat…you will ruin my fun" **the daemon fox chuckled

'Its not that…I just wish I had someone to talk to…' Naruto replied mentally

"**You cannot always turn to someone when you are confused brat…and true my assistance is only so helpful…"**

Naruto snorted

"**Fair enough... but simply take this into consideration brat…if you are to become the Hokage of this village…you cannot always look to another for aid" **

'You're talking about him…' Naruto thought, smiling slightly

The Kyuubi sighed

"**Yes brat, I suppose I am…he did beat me alone after all" **the Kyuubi replied honestly

Naruto's smile never waivered

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi knocked gently on the hospital room door, noticing the seals had claimed that the occupant was conscious.

Entering, he saw his fellow captain lying in bed, slightly pale he admitted, but still strong enough to sit up and greet him with a smiling face

"Kakashi-sempai" Yamato greeted politely putting the book he had been reading aside for the moment. His metal head protector put aside as were his jounin jacket. He had faint signs of scaring left behind by the damage that the Akatsuki Hyuuga had left behind as he attempted to protect Sakura

"Yamato, good to see you up…how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked sincerely

The bedridden shinobi's smile decreased

"Like every nerve on my head was first attacked then made numb" Yamato replied grimly, slowly touching parts of his cheek "I can't feel anything here…" he indicated

"Hokage-sama told me that the feeling will return soon…but I never imagined that the returning Miss Hyuuga would be so powerful to beat you so easily" Kakashi commented

"I'm sorry…" Yamato said quietly

"Think nothing of it, Sakura is still alive, so your duty wasn't a complete loss" Kakashi said calmly, sitting down on a chair on the wall opposite to the bed, and pulling out his current Icha-Icha book from his pouch and opened to his page.

"So where are Sakura and Naruto now?" Yamato asked

"Well…according to Gai's pupil, Lee…" Kakashi began before looking above his book "They are currently en route to Training ground 7…" he said before sadly sighing "To fight each other"

"What!?" Yamato exclaimed

"Well apparently, Naruto and Sakura issued each other a duel in ground 7 whilst being in the presence of Hokage-sama herself…And Jiraiya told her to let them" the copy ninja said slowly, his visible eye showing a pained expression.

Yamato remembered meeting the two of them, true enough; they hated each other…for some out of bound reason that was kept strictly between the two of them. He had assisted Team Kakashi with the first attempt of capturing Sasuke…remembering with a great degree of accuracy that the both Sakura and Naruto were quite enthusiastic to be as far as seemingly possible from one another…Which seemed odd considering all the past logs he had read on the two.

Apparently in their early academy and genin days, Naruto was infatuated in Sakura, who in turn was infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke. According to Kakashi's report, Naruto held Sakura in the highest of esteem, giving her near constant praise and admiration…but as he was told…three years ago the never ending affection was brought to a grinding halt in regards to Sakura's actions on the assassination mission. Meeting both of them a few years ago…he was shocked and surprised to say the least to least…he actually recalled stopping the two getting into a fight almost five minutes into their first meeting…the young root Sai was also present…who had mysteriously disappeared after Danzo had staged the coup the previous year…but regardless, he wanted to believe that team 7 could be salvaged in some respect…

"I never saw the day that…" Yamato began before Kakashi interrupted

"I did"

"Sempai?"

"Those two have been at each others throats for years now…the past history and romantic interest that Naruto had for her, removed…now this is all the two want"

"Are you alright with this?"

"I am not…but Naruto will never listen to me, and Sakura would want nothing more…" Kakashi replied before closing his book, followed by his only visible eye and letting out a sigh "But I can't help remember when things were so much brighter…" he said slowly. Remembering a time when all three members of team 7 were together, a loud mouthed and gutsy blond, a smart and honest albeit slightly naïve fan girl, and a quiet and determined Uchiha

"I came here to ask if you are well enough to continue the duty we were given" Kakashi said slowly

"I am" Yamato said, moving the sheets to get out of bed

"There is a slight possibility that the young Miss Hyuuga may intervene again" Kakashi warned

"I realise that, sempai…" Yamato said quietly, putting on his shinobi equipment

"And I don't know if she will let you live a second time…" the copy ninja said quietly

"When are our lives not in jeopardy?" the wood user said with a small smile as he reattached his head protector, "So shall we?"

The copy ninja grinned

"Fair enough" he said with a nod

His smile never moved as they left the door

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Akutsuki's frown never waivered

Her intent to kill, never lessened

The signs were clear

All of her old comrades were accumulating at training ground 7; it appeared that the forth coming duel's news had spread with intense speed…though she was hardly surprised;

The personal student of the Hokage against the Student of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya

Their fight would be quite the spectacle…

For so long she had dreamed of it…when Naruto would finally bring himself to hurt his past love…to wipe that little smirk off her face…to grind her pretty face and pink hair into the mud…to shatter her bones with his fist and draw her blood with his blade…the feeling almost made her feel lightheaded with sadistic glee…

Yet she didn't entirely want it…

The little wretch's death was her right...and hers alone…

She stood on top of the Hokage monument, her Byakugan active as she surveyed the arena…

Her prey had gone into hiding it seemed…cloaked and closely guarded from her wrath for the briefest of moments

She deactivated her bloodline and leapt towards the grounds where her target was soon to be…

To strike in an instant with the effect of an epidemic plague.

It was most fitting…

Vengeance by definition should be slow and agonising

Now her time to smile had come…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally appeared at the grounds, slightly shocked at the numbers of shinobi who had appeared.

Baachan had appeared with Shizune in tow who held her pet pig. The leader of the village had a frown on her face as she waited patiently. He noticed entire of Konoha 10 had decided to appear, minus Sakura who he assumed must have special provisions for arrival due to Hinata's hunt…all of the current sensei's had also arrived…so too had Shikamaru who he was pleased to see up and about…but less enthused about the appearance of Yamato who had a small frown on his face when their eyes met, Naruto gave him a small smile which made his captain's frown slightly deeper…the blond also noticing with a degree of interest that he had formed a series of benches for all to use.

Team Gai were gathered together in a group, Lee was sat leaning on his arms, it didn't really surprise him that he would have a sad look on his face. Neji was present with the usual appearance of his hands within his sleeves, his eyes effortlessly taking the entire scenery in…And there was Tenten…a brutal frown formed on Naruto's face, which the scroll user instantly recoiled slightly, Neji noticed the exchange with a raised brow. Naruto remembered that she had forgiven Sakura…but with a deep sigh decided to ignore it for the time being.

Team 10 and Kiba had also arrived, each looking somewhat anxious for what was to come, whilst Ino kept looking towards Shikamaru for some reason. Naruto only just noticing that the bug user Shino was missing…

The Sand team including Gaara had decided to watch as well…Naruto guessed it was because Temari would get a kick out of it, as she stood next to Shikamaru with her arm wrapped around his. Kankuro was obviously dragged by his younger brother, this seemed clear in regards to the bored expression on his face. He assumed Gaara had come to watch the overall breakdown of what was quite the friendship and one sided romance die…

"**My my…it seems you have quite the gathering of subjects, brat…" **the Kyuubi commented with a small chuckle

'There is nothing so interesting which everyone needs to see here…' Naruto thought

"**Oh I beg to differ…such village icons such as you, both of you being part of 'Konoha 10'…it is no small wonder that this would become quite the spectacle…especially if…" **The Kyuubi paused, a small smile appearing

'If?" Naruto thought curiously

"**If your lover were to 'suddenly' appear…she is aware of this fight you realise…**" the Kyuubi said somewhat happily

'I'm not really all that surprised…she's a Hyuuga after all…' he said recalling the near mind reading ability that all members of their clan seemed to possess. "And besides, ero-sennin has that covered" Naruto said confidently

"**Then it is best you remain wary during your duel…speaking of which…I am quite looking forward to seeing your new… 'Additions' in use, brat"** the Kyuubi said noted with a sharp grin.

'I know for a fact that Sakura isn't gonna go easy on me…its only fair that I don't either…' Naruto thought bitterly

The Kyuubi laughed loudly from behind his gates

"Naruto"

The shinobi responded and turned to face the voice, revealing Aburame Shino leaning on a tree, its shade preventing the clone user from noticing him immediately.

"Hey Shino…glad you could make it" Naruto said with a small chuckle

"Comrades appear to assist regardless if we are wanted" the bug user replied moving closer, his hands in their usual position of within his pockets, with his face barely visible over the heavy jacket

"But I'm guessing you are here to say more then that right?" Naruto asked

"Correct…May I ask you a question?" Shino requested quietly

"Sure"

Shino tilted his face upwards to reveal the healing split lip he had received

"…Am I weak?" he said quietly

"What?" Naruto asked

"Hinata noticed my hesitance and inability to remain mentally calm…such things are not common within my clan…am I therefore weak?" Shino asked calmly

Naruto looked towards the ground he was moments away from entering

"If you are actually asking me that, Shino…Hinata may not be all that wrong…" Naruto replied, his face showing slight irritation

Shino slightly bowed his head, before noticing Naruto place his hand on his shoulder

"You're really skilled shinobi Shino…I'm kind of surprised you're not a jounin already…and just because you're distracted doesn't make you weak…it makes you considerate of your friends…and in Konoha; that what makes us strong" Naruto said with the tone of someone reciting an ancient and well honoured litany

"Thank you, Naruto" Shino replied, raising his head again.

The blond shinobi smiled

"No problem Shino…that's what a comrade is for…to help our friends in their times of need" he said with a small grin before tightening his Hatai-ate and walking out into the centre of the field, before looking over towards the crowd.

Ero-sennin was obviously missing…Naruto hoping their plan would work…

He then slowly looked towards the sun

'Three…Two.." he mentally began counting

'One'

A single leaf fell on the ground roughly five metres away, before a swirling mass of leaves followed which seemed to appear from no-where, spinning like a miniature cyclone.

Naruto looked unimpressed at the gesture

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked across from him

As the leaves finally dissipated, Kakashi had arrived with Sakura standing back to back

The copy ninja looked towards his past student with a plain expression

"Just wanted to make things a bit safer" Kakashi said with a smile through his mask

"Fine, now leave" Naruto said brusquely

The copy ninja's smile faded, as he began slowly walking to the side of his past teammate before him and spoke kindly "Naruto…" Kakashi began, wanting to place a hand on his shoulder as he noted Naruto had done for Shino…before the young shinobi smacked it away

"Just get to the side lines and root for her…Playing favourites has always been your thing, _sensei_" he spat, looking towards the fallen leaves. Recalling without any difficulty that he had done the same thing for Sasuke when the Teme in all right should have been disqualified from the chuunin finals

Kakashi sighed and began walking to the side.

But Naruto didn't bother following him.

His eyes were solely on the kunoichi before him

Once he loved her

Once he adored her;

Perhaps forever he will hate her…

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the shinobi staring back, before turned fully to face him

"I never thought you would actually be a man enough to fight me" Sakura said with a sneer

Naruto remained quiet, but instead raised his hand and flicked a kunai out from his sleeve. And slowly ran it across his palm, the sting was instant yet he paid it no attention.

He formed a fist aimed at her, the blood dripping from his fingers

"You won't win" he said solemnly

"Please…you break promises all the time…" Sakura scoffed

"Only those which mean nothing to me" Naruto replied, his face fierce

Sakura growled angrily

Naruto moved his already healed hands to his Hitai-ate and tightened the straps

Sakura moved to her pockets and pulled out her leather gloves, slowly putting them on and tightened the fingers.

Their eyes never moved

"_Let's go..." _he hissed

And with that;

The two shinobi leapt

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: **_**'WHERE'S THE FIGHT!?!' **_**I hear you cry?**

**Well I wanted to post a chapter, to prove I am still alive and kicking…that being said…**

**Three weeks and 6000+ words…not my best by any means**

**But I was hoping the shortened chapter was more appealing.**

**And my reason for not adding the fight itself…**

**Its become a lot harder to think of it step by step…so I decided to give myself a little more time with it…Don't worry…you wont find it lacking compared to any fight I have already written :)**

**(And Yes before any of you ask…the time honoured rules on chivalry just got tossed out the window, burnt into a crisp and scattered to the winds…for the next chapter anyway XD)**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**Hmmm**

**Sasuke vs the Raikage…**

**Anyone get the strangest feeling that he is going to die?**

**JUST GET TO THE NARUTO VS SASUKE FIGHT!!**

**Kishimoto takes WAY too long with his scenes…**

**Please Review!**


	19. The Duel Part I

**Authors Note: (Takes Deep breath)**

**I**

**LIVE!!!!!**

…**yep that's right…I'm not going anywhere folks**

**But With all due respect…who hasn't been busy in the last few months?...and if any such blessed person exists, understand…I truly envy you :(. My university studies are back in full swing and I was already left reeling at the opening lectures and assignment criteria**

**And to simply add to that list of written academic hell…**

**This was hands down the hardest chapter I have tried to write to date hence the long wait X(**

**BUT as a self inflicing punishment, and how to show how loyal I am to my readers;**

**The fight will be in two parts :)**

**Enjoy**

The Duel

(Part 1)

The tree branches moved past him like a blur, making all speed to his village.

The chuunin was wounded, his right arm gingerly holding the remainder of his left, removed just above his elbow, he felt his own warmth sapping his strength… not all the blood was his…and yet his jacket was smeared with the blood of dozens;

He had to warn Hokage-sama…the atrocities…so many bodies…yet none left for carrion…

None were spared

He had to warn them…

The fire country was in next

Konoha was in danger…

It wouldn't be long for the remaining shinobi villages and their countries following suit.

Never had he witnessed the sheer level of death and destruction which had been unleashed right under the seemingly omnipotent eyes of the Konoha Shinobi.

The Red cloud was in ascendant

He stopped briefly, taking but a few seconds rest before he could continue. He had been running for day and a night. The enemy had discovered his presence a few hours before and attacked. It was only by some grace of Kami that he still lived.

He knew he was close…so close…

He left a few branches before his heart raised in joy

The gates!

He was home…He was safe…!

"Wow you really got away huh?"

The shinobi stopped and looked up, and instantly his insides froze…

An agent of the red cloud

"Kisame-san must be getting rusty if he missed you…well to be fair on him I guess he did, un" the akutsuki agent said casually. He was resting against a large tree with one foot rested on the branch with the other dangling carelessly over the edge

The shinobi reached into his holster and drew a kunai

The explosive expert groaned tiredly

"A kunai…damn rookies are so boring, un…but I guess they let you go knowing I would, un" Deidara said with a yawn.

The shinobi leapt, covering the four metre distance in a desperate death or glory attempt for victory.

Deidara smiled, pushing himself lie flat on the branch, he ducked under the kunai as it became wedged in the hard bark. The Akutsuki pulled on the shinobi's remaining arm before moving his leg straight up from his position, smashing into the leaf shinobi's head which in turn collided with the wood of the tree.

Blood started to flow from the broken nose he received as he was laying on his side. Deidara moved him to pin him against the tree, before reaching into his clay pouches

"Hey, _need a hand_, un?" Deidara asked politely

The shinobi opened one eye in pain.

"Don't worry, un…at least you'll go out…" he started before whipping out his hand, a spider like clay explosive leaping out before grasping firmly onto the face of the leaf chuunin, its long knuckled appendages wrapping securely around his head.

"…_as art_…" Deidara said menacingly, preparing to detonate his creation before he paused…

His single visible eye was half closed in thought

"hmmm that didn't sound right…un…" he said curiously to himself, rubbing his head slightly

The shinobi struggled, trying desperately to remove the construct off his head

"Yeah yeah, hold up, let me figure this out, un…" Deidara said in an irritated tone

"Art'… 'boom'…blast…'statuesque representation of Man's inhumanity to Nature'…no too wordy un…" Deidara pondered

He wanted to say bang but he felt like he had over-used that one…

"Flash?" Deidara asked himself scratching his head

The leaf shinobi started moaning whilst struggling to remove what he knew of from shinobi logs on the Akutsuki, a dangerous explosive.

"Alright un…jeez...Art is a bang…**Katsu!**" Deidara said tiredly, detonating his creation

The chuunin's upper body disappeared in an explosion of wordless blaze, the Genjutsu placed by the Clan destroyer still in effect

"Of course un!" Deidara exclaimed, though hit by an inspiration "It is not words which make art…Art as infinite meanings, therefore no word is suitable enough! Thank you un!" He said smiling at the remaining lower torso and legs which remained of the shinobi, noting in particular that everything above his pelvis was gone.

"Ah well I guess he would have agreed anyway, you have my thanks, corpse-kun, un" Deidara said smiling calmly before returning to join his current comrade

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata leapt from rooftop to rooftop in quick succession

Masking her chakra, she moved invisible to the inhabitants of the village.

Her face was hidden under the shadow of her straw hat…yet her eyes seemed to glow an eerie pale blue from within the darkness.

As far as she was aware, the duel between her lover and her prey had not yet begun…and her quarry was still nowhere to be seen

She let out a soft breath when her bloodline picked up Naruto himself…who seemed to speaking to her bug using teammate, noticing with her amplified vision, the small cut on his lower lip.

The Akutsuki half regretted striking him now…

Shino was never one to raise a voice against…you could never really get so irate towards anything he ever said…he had begun asking her why she was still fighting along side the Akatsuki. The calculating and sympathetic albeit slight impartial nature of him certainly hadn't changed, where everything else had…and yet he did show stupidity towards her…

It seemed Itachi had changed her more then she had thought possible.

Arriving a short distance from the grounds, she had activated a weak genjutsu to prevent unwelcome eyes from seeing her…the same which eluded Neji's a few days ago.

Her eyes widened and her head jerked up slightly.

Hinata could sense her…

Haruno Sakura was here

Her intent to kill increased from nothing to murderous rage in an instant, her bloodlust deciding to forego her original intent to strike when her prey was significantly weakened.

'SHE MUST DIE NOW!!!' Hinata roared mentally

Making all haste towards training ground 7…

Her rage subsided instantly in realisation.

4 years ago…prior to their first Chuunin finals…

She remembered it clearly, for it was one of the few full conversations she had with Naruto when she was younger. Hinata had come to the place she knew he had come often, to perhaps see how he would prepare himself mentally before his match with Neji…remembering being so disappointed that he was not present…it seemed she was only blinding herself in her opinion of him…yet she was immediately surprised when he practically snuck up behind her…

After a brief passing of words…It seemed even he could feel fear…it was such a shock to her when Hinata realised it… it appeared that Naruto was not as iron-clad as he had appeared…

But then again…he was but a young boy

It was only natural.

She then made the claim that she believed in him…her spirits lifted to barely controlled heights when he said he was feeling more confidant towards his upcoming match

Then as he left…he said he liked people like her

She remembered feeling on the verge of a faint when he had said those words…

The Akutsuki chuckled

She doubted Naruto-kun liked people like her now…

Hinata's bloodline was inactive as she approached the training ground. The area surrounding appeared to have very little security which was unusual…She sensed something in the air, but reacted too late. As she had leapt, it began before she could land, a few metres above a large branch of a tree which seemed to stand head and shoulders above the others, and had a clear view of the grounds below.

She activated her byakugan instantly and her eyes widened 'Jutsu Seals!...NO!' she roared mentally. Activating the strings on all ten fingers, she swung them around the branch of a tree she had just passed and pulled to stop her mid flight and be pulled back and landed safely before whatever security could claim her…

Or so she thought

Her eyes went wide at the realisation

Apparently she had entered the trap at least 5 minutes ago;

A large number of glyphs formed around her, which at first glowed before attaching themselves onto her clothing before disappearing into the fabric. Her feet were securely fastened to the branch and she was practically unable to make them move an inch. Her genjutsu seemed to also fail, the sound of static filling the air as she became visible.

"Damn it!" Hinata spat angrily

"Well hello there…" said an amused voice

The Akutsuki agent's head turned slowly to see her current captor, her eyes narrowed to slits in an instant, the white hair was a dead give away…it had been many years since she had last seen him…yet his calm smile gave her no comfort

"Release me" Hinata said quickly, her eyes filled with malice

Jiraiya chuckled

"Now now, were I to do so, you would hardly allow their match to actually take place" he said with a kind smile

Hinata's frown deepened

"How did you accomplish this?" Hinata hissed, her straw hat obscuring her face whilst her eyes displayed her anger clear as day.

"Oh I had a seal sphere set up all around the grounds…took a while to do and my fingers are numb with pain…but rest assured, though my current actions would claim otherwise; I am not attempting in any form of arrest" Jiraiya said calmly

"Is that so?" Hinata replied sceptically

"I am not, I simply want what is best for you" he replied sincerely

"What is best for me is to bathe is Sakura's blood as I slowly _gut_ her" Hinata spat, still furiously attempting to free herself…her intent to kill joined with her chakra seemed to make the air around her shimmer and hazy…

As Sakura had finally come into view

Jiraiya's eyes winced slightly at the shivering form of the black robed Kunoichi sitting with him. Her chakra seemed to appear in the form of barely controllable static which seemed to crackle and spark around her in the form of black lightning.

"What a morbid thought…" he half said to himself before sitting cross legged and bringing out his telescope "But what I meant is for you to watch their fight" he spoke as he adjusted the lens to the grounds in clear sight.

"Why would I want to watch it?" Hinata asked, her bloodlust making her breath in quick bursts as she saw her prey stand opposite to her lover.

"Because we both know that's what you want" Jiraiya said turning to look at her, before forming a set of seals and placing his palm onto the large log like branch they were sat upon.

"Sound seals?" Hinata noted as she identified them, finally bringing herself to a sense of serenity

"That's right, I have a feeling those two have plenty to say to each other, and I would very much think you would like to hear it" Jiraiya said motioning her to also be seated, which she found she could and humbly obliged

"Oh I can imagine" Hinata chuckled as she looked towards the grounds. She noted that the seals removed her ability to generate chakra in her hands and legs. She discovered that she could move her hands and slowly removed her straw hat and placed it to the side.

Jiraiya still looked at her face, finally able to see it fully from under the largely obscuring hat she wore.

"I see you are a far cry from the cute little Hyuuga girl that used to live here few years ago" he said with a sad smile "who as I understand it, she had quite the feeling of affection towards my pupil" Jiraiya said looking into the distance at his current student.

"That has not changed…however…the little Hyuuga girl died _close _tothree years ago…" Hinata whispered "Now I live on to complete her last will" she said turning slowly to stare at him

"To kill Haruno Sakura as painfully and as horrifically as possible?" Jiraiya filled in, realising how long she was able to resist the obviously terrifying training regime she must had undergone.

"_Yes_" Hyuuga Hinata hissed, her eyes moved to look at him with an eerie calm

Jiraiya sighed before looking towards the grounds again "It's begun" he said instantly bringing his telescope to his eye

Hinata activated her bloodline.

"This will be most amusing" she chuckled.

Unable to prevent herself smiling…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura ran full speed at each other

Their eyes were set

And their battle had commenced

Naruto closed the distance between them in a few seconds, just as Sakura thrust her right fist at his face. The shinobi caught it instantly with his left, abruptly stopping the forward momentum of both. The kunoichi punched forward with her left into his stomach, and Naruto caught it with his right, now holding both an inch away from each other. The strength Naruto was showing was inconceivable to Sakura staring at both her hands grasped firmly within his…she knew whilst her attacks used little of her chakra reserves…each still had enough to demolish the entire Hokage building…

Naruto forcefully moved the arms apart, the unexpected loss of balance allowed Sakura to jump off her remaining foot to flip forward, hoping to bring her heel down hard.

The blond shinobi apparently foresaw this and calmly moved back a step, watching with a near detached sense of awareness as her near serrated sandals passed a few centimetres from his face. Sakura re-gathered herself, crouching low only to spring forward and attack again, not planning to give her opponent too much time to himself. She let loose a flurry of punches which Naruto easily dodged by side stepping, or alternatively using his hands to almost redirect each blow as they came for him. Interestingly he seemed completely at ease, other then the occasionally blink, his face was unmoving. But his eyes were swift; solely focussed on the blows which came for him, whilst seemingly paying any attention to the world around him.

Sakura saw this with a slight raised brow in realisation, and noted a small stone embedded into the ground, coming up behind Naruto's feet as he stepped further and further back…

Not giving him any indication of the threat which was soon to come, she continued her attack unabated

Sakura swung her right leg at Naruto's face, which he evaded by moving his head back a few inches. The kunoichi followed by bringing her right foot back onto the ground and kicking off to bring her left heel at his chest. The attack was avoided once again by Naruto moving his entire body backward to prevent his upper body leaning forward. Sakura was unbothered by her failed attacks…

Feints were so much more effective at times

As her trap was coming close now…

Sakura kicked off the ground once again and swung her right leg, aiming for his head which Naruto calmly avoided, which was followed up quickly by the kunoichi instantly attacking with her left leg in a fluid motion;

And Naruto avoided again

Whilst Sakura's face was set…her inner mental representation was livid as she punching the fabricated air in frustration…whilst the currently fighting and more sane aspect of her couldn't help but wonder with a hidden smile…

How much longer could he keep this up?

Naruto seemed disinterested in attacking for the time being, and thus so far gave no indication of his ability. She admitted silently that his strength was no doubt impressive, as no human was capable of catching one of her punches except for Hokage-sama…whilst she found his impressive ability to dodge and evade laughable…

To not stop her attacks himself labelled him a coward in her eyes

Sakura flipped back, hoping to bring the hard tip of her sandals into his jaw, and as she predicted Naruto moved his head back whilst lifting his chin

Good, better to keep his eyes off the ground as the stone was only a metre away now…

Before her hands could touch the ground to catch herself, she quickly reached into her kunai holsters and flung a quick pair, aimed at his stomach and neck. Inwardly, Sakura smiled grimly as Naruto moved in the obvious pattern she knew he would, moving to the side to dodge the first, whilst crouching slightly to avoid the second…as Naruto's foot caught onto the embedded rock, bringing his body falling backwards, his torso leaning backwards, as his stomach was made was an open target. 'Now!' Sakura shouted mentally, charging a substantial amount of chakra into her fist and wound it to its maximum capability before thrusting forward. The kunoichi waited for the devastating damage to happen…

Or so she thought…

As her eyes widened in disbelief

Naruto's face was unchanged; his eyes still seemed to effortlessly take the entire situation in.

He leaned backwards and grabbed onto the ground whilst his right hand grasped Sakura's outstretched wrist and pulled, bringing her forward with the momentum of her punch. Naruto swiftly landed onto the ground once again…and pulled hard before leaping off the ground and bending Sakura's arm at the elbow, making Sakura wince as her arm twisted painfully. Naruto flipped onto the kunoichi's back whilst using chakra to stay attached before expelling the energy in a quick as burst as he let go of her bent arm and leaped in a graceful backwards flip to land a short distance away.

Sakura was not quite as elegant…

As the force was unexpected and far too powerful to fight against, she was launched forward and landed face forward into the grass covered ground only to skid a few metres towards the direction she had punched.

Naruto looked on with a small grin at his small attacks effect

It worked quite well he admitted with a pleased nod

Sakura groggily pushed herself off the ground, all the while attempting to spit out the clumps of dirt and grass out of her mouth.

"Oh common Sakura-chan, you didn't really believe I'm still that easy to trick do you?" Naruto called out

From the sidelines Shikamaru grinned slightly. Noting in particular that he had called her 'chan', which he knew Naruto had not said along side Sakura's name in a very long time…which gave way to the thought that Naruto was using this fight to put an official end to what he felt for her in the past…

Sakura turned to look over her left shoulder, her jade coloured eyes seemed to radiate malice, but she otherwise remained quiet with the tell tale signs of dirt and mud streaked on her face gave her a worn look.

"Sorry babe! I guess I pushed too hard!" Naruto shouted with a laugh

Temari who was on the sidelines spat out the water she was drinking as she began laughing. The shadow user smirked slightly as he looked at her before shaking his head in amusement before looking back at the battlefield.

Sakura was furious, she had instantly spun to face him. Her face now dirty with earth and traces of shredded grass still remained in her hair.

"Don't…you _ever_ call me that again!" Sakura spat violently, her eyes were wide and filled to the brim with rage

Naruto let out a brief chuckle

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like this better..?" he said performing a brief henge;

And changing into the current version of Sasuke she knew of

Surprising everyone with his current appearance, with every detail in place, for the most part…he did seem to have his chest even more exposed then previously.

"Hey baby, wanna go back to my place and _broooood_?" he said with a sickeningly flirtatious lean to the right and a casual thumb pointing behind him

Sakura's body started to shake whilst she started to grind her teeth as he continued;

"I brought a one date anniversary present for you…I wanted to keep it a surprise but I'll give you a hint…" The Sasuke lookalike said seductively, before he placed bent his arms and placed his hands on the back of his head

"It's in my…"

"_PANTS!!_" Sasuke shouted loudly, which he supported with an enthusiastic pelvic thrust.

Just then a huge cry of laughter was heard

All eyes turned to the source which seemed to stem entirely from the Suna Kunoichi who was holding onto her shadow user to simply stay upright as tears of streamed down her face. Ino had been rendered speechless while Tenten had joined in with Temari's amusement and was leaning onto Neji for support.

A short distance away, an elder shinobi staring through his telescope was chuckling lightly at the joke whilst his dark guest looked on the display with distaste

"Disgusting…" Hinata hissed with a slow shake of her head

But then air was filled with another roar, this time of near deafening anger

Though neither changed by some outside power or strength, it was a pure shout of fury from the kunoichi in front of the Naruto as she began running towards him, with the intent to bore her fist into the jeering fool in front of her.

The ground seemed to rumble as she ran, letting her chakra flow unbarred through her, amplifying the slightest gesture.

Then she blinked as the sound of dispelling jutsu and swift movements came and went in less then a second

Sakura was brought to an abrupt stop her anger shut off in an instant as surprise and shock filled her. Staring wide eyed, she moved her eyes left at the face of Naruto who had suddenly appeared there. His left arm was resting across her shoulder in the same manner Sasuke had done when the three were finally reunited…and just as hard to understand…

The on lookers looked in awe and confusion, some of the eyes zipping back and forward from where Naruto had been to his current standing, and the 9 metre distance he had travelled in a split second

"The hell..?" Temari said quietly, looking at Shikamaru for a better explanation…he in turn looked at her silently before looking back at the scene. The wind kunoichi recalled that only the green spandex wearing fighter a short distance from her could move at such speeds. Who apparently, after Temari looked over the shoulder of a few people, had his mouth slightly agape at blond shinobi's ability.

The silent Jounin Hyuuga standing amid the crowd calmly turned to his teammates

"Lee?" Neji asked, fully aware that his comrade knew his question

"I…" Lee paused "…Have no idea…that was too quick to follow…and I didn't know that Naruto-kun had achieved such speeds let alone how he did it" he replied curiously

"You know…" Naruto began plainly, bringing everyone out of their confused trance to listen

"…It hurts to move that fast…well…right now anyway" he said calmly

Sakura turned to look at him, for the moment she was at a loss for words

A short distance away on a branch overlooking the training grounds, an Akutsuki agent's bloodline were wide in curiosity and a degree of fury…

"Explain" Hinata demanded, deactivating her byakugan and stared at the sannin next to her

"What?" Jiraiya asked curiously, briefly putting down his telescope to give her his full attention "During his three year training, I thought it would be appropriate to improve his speed, at least to the degree that is faster then Gai's pupil" he shrugged

"You lie" Hinata spat dismissively

"How so?"

"Naruto-kun showed no indication that had the capability of such speeds…"

"To _you, _I would have to agree…but otherwise he has shown it a number of occasions during the missions he had during his return" Jiraiya answered politely

"And his numerous battles with me?" Hinata

"Well he does love you, Miss Hyuuga...unleashing his true potential would probably do more damage then good" he said with a saddened sigh before looking towards the battle again which he felt was near to resumption.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in thought before activating her ocular ninjutsu one more

Sakura hadn't moved, as her eyes looked into the face of her old teammate

Naruto's eyes narrowed in thought

"You know Sakura-san…I've just realised something…" he began slowly, deliberately taking his time to look at her

"I realised that during her time here…I've hurt Hinata-chan more then I have you" he said narrowing her eyes narrowly "So I think its only fair that I…"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted pulling on his arm to throw him over her shoulder.

Naruto allowed the change in movement to land on his feet three metres in front of her and charged forward bring his fist back as Sakura brought hers

The kunoichi charged her fist and sent it aimed for Naruto's face, who calmly redirected the blow with his left to allow it to travel over her shoulder before thrusting his own forward.

The fist missed by an inch and travelled over her right shoulder, but that was not what Naruto wanted Sakura to feel…

With the punch came the simultaneous blast of a biting unnaturally fast wind which clashed against Sakura's face, staining her face muscles beyond belief. Her hair from the right side was caught in the wind and practically pulled her head backwards.

The two stood next each other once more

And once more was Sakura speechless, whilst Naruto's face was grim

In the forest area, Shikamaru's fingers were together in thought for the a few moments before they finally separated and they were put to rest. He then felt a brutal pain in his in cheek;

"If you don't tell me what happened in the next 10 seconds…" an irate Temari hissed "I swear you won't be _getting_ _any_ from me!" she threatened in a whisper into his ear, though mentally hoping he would take the bluff;

He did

The look of horror on his face was enough

"Alright alright…troublesome woman…He's a wind type" he summed up whilst rubbing his cheek

"He is?" the Sunan kunoichi replied curiously "And you didn't…"

"Because you didn't ask" Shikamaru intercepted

Temari chuckled throatily

"Careful who you talk sly to…_Shika" _she cooed quietly, her hot breath sending small tinges of electricity running up and down his body

'Damned hormones…' Shikamaru thought with a slight blush

On the grounds however the feeling was different…

It was so quiet

The silence was only punctuated by Sakura's breathing which was coming out in short bursts, and she felt sweat moving down her forehead. A small cut had appeared on her cheek which a small line of blood had appeared, alongside this was a small cut in her clothes covering her shoulder which another cut had been made into her shoulder. Sakura turned her head to follow the arm which barely missed her; and saw to her horror that the ground behind her bore a large cut in the earth which seemed to travel for several metres behind her, and a boulder which had been whole behind them, was now neatly cut into two.

The punch would have cut her head off

Or alternatively if he had released his chakra earlier, would removed her arm with ease

"You always used to love making things worse Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with a voice of slight irritation, his eyes closed to imply a tempering of his anger "I was about to say…" he said forebodingly, looking into her eyes. Sakura felt a surge of fear spear through her.

_They had the same eyes…_

"_I think it's only fair I make it even" _ Naruto said

Sakura didn't give him time to act, running on adrenaline and fear she charged her chakra into her left fist and aimed for Naruto's face. He anticipated this, ducking, he span on the spot, bringing his left forearm to divert the punch before bringing his right back once more and powered forward, brutally colliding with the lower part of her ribcage with intense force, twisting slightly to make it that much worse.

The impact shook the air around them, and the sound reverberated loudly

The watchers involuntarily winced at the punch. Lee looked away before the blow had stuck had clenched his teeth together tightly, and his eyes closed to prevent himself seeing it…not that it stopped him from hearing it.

Sakura's mentor whose arms were crossed felt her fingernails dig into her hand unexpectedly. It was true that Sakura's endurance had increased due her training under her…but it wouldn't have saved her from that blow.

Sakura seemed trapped between two ticks of a clock. She felt her chest filled with some unknown liquid as she cried in sudden pain. The torrent of blood which she coughed up defined the extent of the damage, as she felt that her muscle and bone at the point of impact had been reduced to dust. She seemed to briefly acknowledge that she was rising into the air as her eyes saw the ground move further and further away from the ground. She seemed to return to reality as the pain receded.

But Naruto was no where near done

Sending his left to follow after bringing his right back to strike at Sakura's stomach which made her seem to hang in mid air as the blow struck true. More blood was spat out violently from Sakura's lips as she felt the tell tale signs of internal bleeding taking effect. Naruto then repeated the same two attacks once more, each punch seeming to be as painful as the last. As Naruto brought back his second left punch, and before Sakura could finally land onto the ground, he took a swift step back and delivered a devastating spinning back kick. His foot collided with the side of Sakura's rib, breaking several in the process, making Sakura cry in pain as she went flying backwards as the blond shinobi formed some quick seals.

As Sakura flew, she was unaware of her current state. She knew she was cold, so very cold…and moving fast which she found unusual…she found it hard to think for the moment...A swift blur of movement followed, catching her attention as Naruto was in front of her, falling from the sky with his leg pulled back and kicking in an arch to connect her forehead with the instep of his foot, bringing her down hard, causing a large amount of dust and debris to fly as the ground shattered.

From the stands, the viewers were held near disbelieving silence, watching the scenes unfold before them. Kakashi had decided to reveal his sharingan to get a better view of the battle, it seemed that Naruto, though clearly dominating the duel, was under an unusual amount of pain, knowing the gathering of chakra was not for the summoning of a clone, but to heighten his physical ability, which appeared to be almost weighed down for some unknown reason…his ninjutsu manipulating and inquisitive eye noting that the chakra around Naruto's legs were flowing far more erratically then the rest of his body…though he had diverted a large amount of his energies to maintain them…

Sakura struggled to rise, feeling that every muscle in her body weighed a thousand times heavier

The sound of closing footsteps made her open her tired eyes, seeing the blond shinobi himself standing above her, his arms folded with a confused expression on his face "Sheesh Sakura-chan…its only been the first five minutes of the match and already you're looking at me from the flat of your back…" Naruto pondered before forming a frown when her head lolled to the side to show the signs that she had passed out. He scratched his chin briefly and turned to the viewers a short distance behind him.

"HEY BAACHAN!!!" he bellowed

Tsunade looked back in curious irritation, as all eyes had turned to her.

"WHAT!!?" She shouted back, hoping he wasn't going to make some snide remark on her training

"Can I give her something?" Naruto said loudly

"WHAT!!?" Tsunade asked, unfortunately the distance was such that the blond shinobi's question was not heard

"I SAID CAN I GIVE HER SOMETHING!!?" Naruto repeated louder

"LIKE WHAT!?" Tsunade responded

"I DUNNO…MAYBE A SOLDIER PILL OR SOMETHING!!" Naruto asked

All shinobi's eyes had been travelling back and forth from the conversation, but now were curious of the question asked

On the branch a short distance away an agent looked at the exchange with interest

"Why does he seek to help her?" Hinata asked the aged sannin. Her question had been asked calmly enough…though the rage which her face seemed to radiate belied her words.

"He doesn't…he is just a little disappointed that Miss Haruno lost so quickly" Jiraiya said slowly though in thought. He briefly pondered what exactly his old teammate had taught her new apprentice…for it was uncommon to teach a new pupil, even medic nin, solely medical ninjutsu without an equal amount of shinobi arts…but according to Tsunade, she had done…

Perhaps Sakura let her emotions her emotions get the better of her too often…

"HEY BAACHAN!!"

Jiraiya's head lifted slightly as he was brought out of concentration, a small smile appearing on his face

Tsunade's eye-brow twitched violently

"WHAT BRAT!!?!" She roared back, startling Shizune slightly

"CHANGE OF PLANS…CAN YOU GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR REGEN PILLS!?" Naruto shouted

"MY WHAT!??"

"YOU KNOW, ONE OF THOSE BLUE REGENERATION PILL…THINGIES!!" Naruto shouted, whilst at the same time trying to remember what she had called them as she gave one to his beaten mentor

Tsunade frowned slightly, but with a roll of her eyes reached into her pocket to retrieve the bottle. With deliberate hesitation, she received one before tossing it to Naruto, who she was interested in noting caught it without difficulty despite its diminutive size.

'How much had the Kyuubi's chakra affected him?' she wondered briefly, feeling a slight hint of guilt when she felt warning signs flash continuously at the back of her head. It was true that Naruto was near always amongst the best shinobi she had serving under her…but with all the things she had seen him do…it seemed highly unlikely that Jiraiya had _that_ much of an impact on him…she would imagine it if he hypothetically…still sought to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to the fold…but the lack of motivation pointed towards perhaps another...she sighed sadly…

Or maybe it was the loss of a certain Hyuuga Heiress…

Tsunade was pleased that the experience hadn't destroyed him…like her own loss did her.

A short distance away on the training grounds Naruto walked up to the unconscious form of Sakura who was groaning slightly…

Naruto sighed in disbelief

Hinata survived a 50 foot drop and being used as a cushion when he landed on her…And this girl gets knocked out after just kicking her forehead!!

He admitted with a slight grin;

Ino had a point

It was REALLY hard to miss

He slowly knelt down and moved the lower jaw of the kunoichi to force the mouth to open.

"Open wide and say 'ahh', bitch…" Naruto said quietly as he dropped the pill into her mouth and moved her head to allow her to swallow it…

It worked faster then he would have liked

Sakura's injuries disappeared in a matter of seconds, and it appeared to immediately regain consciousness. Naruto was standing looking down at her as she finally realised what happened. She reacted immediately by moving herself off the ground to and swung her foot and kicked the standing shinobi hard in the jaw with her inhuman strength, making him move back slightly as he tried to stay on his feet. The kunoichi then kicked ran forward, using the brief opening she had created, and delivered a fully charged punch right into his stomach. Sakura was slightly surprised that her fist hadn't bored straight through him, nor did he show any signs of bleeding, internal or external; his face seemed to flinch slightly at the impact as the blow had thrown him away before landing on the ground with a line of upturned earth cushioning his fall as he skidded against the ground, a fair distance back from where he had started.

Sakura reached into her kunai pouch to retrieve some with the additional explosive tags. Bringing eight together she held them loosely in between her fingers as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, moving her arms opposite sides she flung them at the downed shinobi before bringing her hands together in a jutsu seal. The kunai which seemed to have been miss-thrown instantly altered their course and dug neatly around Naruto, pinning him by his clothing on the ground. As the last blade had hit, the kunoichi formed another set of hand signs which finished to a seal that all shinobi present knew all too well…

"**KATSU!!" **Sakura roared as she activated the tags together

The resulting explosion and wave of heat which triggered with the detonation was felt by all the spectators as some felt sweat slowly travel down their faces

The blaze seemed to reach almost 12 metres in height, yet seemed to form a pillar around where Naruto had been

The perverted sannin put his telescope down temporarily, moving a hand to wipe the beads of perspiration which seemed to be caused from the flame. Partially surprised that the he could feel it due to the distance. So far he couldn't see his student and turned towards the Hyuuga Akutsuki for conformation.

Her face was set and unchanged

Jiraiya found himself slowly smiling

Sakura smiled at the practical bonfire she had made, wondering just what condition her opponent is in the midst of…

Her grin seemed to disappear as the flame seemed to be expanding slightly…

Neji from the stands, his byakugan active, looked on as his eyes widened in stunned silence

The flame seemed to almost be circling around where once it had simply been left to burn. After a few moments it began to dissipate, as a small whirlwind of blue chakra which seemed grow in length, moving in a circle around where Naruto had once been.

The Hyuuga genius' eyes narrowed slightly in recognition before a small smile appeared on his face. Naruto was very much alive, he was kneeling with his right palm placed on the ground, with his left held straight behind him. The chakra which countered the fire came from his right hand, whilst it was directed with the other; Neji understood that Naruto had realised that using wind element jutsu would have aggravated the flames whilst the energies of his resengan would have been sufficient in countering the attack.

As the flames finally died Naruto stood up straight, he started to dust himself off, attempting to remove the black soot which had covered his clothing from the burnt grass. He appeared fine, with no burns or singed clothing to be seen by any one.

"Alright explain" Temari asked looking at the head she held in her arms from behind

"He used an unstable resengan to counter the flame attack from Sakura" Shikamaru answered, trying his best to ignore the two soft things he could feel at the back of his skull…

"That's all?" Temari questioned

"Troublesome…the tactic wouldn't have worked against a stronger fire technique…and using a wind jutsu would have char-grilled him" Shikamaru replied, wondering briefly if anything would have actually happened if he hadn't acted…he had seen his goofy friend be attacked in all manners of elemental damage...knowing that his supernatural regeneration would have worked against the logic defying effects of burns…

Understanding the Kyuubi was REALLY troublesome

In the distance Naruto seemed to be flexing his legs though they were aching

"Hey Shika?" the suna kunoichi asked

"Yeah?"

"I've been noticing that his legs have been giving him some trouble this match…any ideas why?" She asked

"No…but I've noticed it too…and he hasn't been moving with the same ease as he usually does" the shadow user replied curiously, hoping that Temari didn't notice the proximity…he didn't mean to be slightly perverted…but he rather liked the feeling…unaware that Temari mentally realised why he was so very comfortable and shifted slightly. Shikamaru made a slight noise of disapproval, making Temari chuckle slightly moving slightly to rest her cheek on his

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, smiling when he started blushing

"Well…you might see in a few seconds…" Shikamaru said, desperately trying to keep his head in the match

Naruto tried stretching his legs but winced as with each strenuous movement

Sakura looked livid, she instantly brought two kunai and a lone shuriken out of her pack and tossed them at him. Naruto replied by turning 45 degrees on the spot and bringing his right leg and bending his arm to protect his vital organs as the projectiles found their mark. The kunai struck his forearm whilst the shuriken sunk into his the side of his leg

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she was mentally gathering data…

Naruto lowered his arm and leg back to normal. The shuriken in his leg quite visibly drew blood which was soaking through his trousers whilst the two kunai which were firmly stuck two inches into his arm, was dry in comparison. He reached for the two kunai and shook them slightly before giving them a firm tug, though his action proved otherwise, there was still a lack of blood. However he then reached for the shuriken and gave it a sharp quick pull, revealing a pointed blade covered in crimson, with few droplets following the removal. Gathering all three he flung them back at Sakura, aiming for a short safe distance away from her feet.

Sakura's eyes moved first to the kunai then to the shuriken at her feet, slowly moving to pick the three up to inspect them closer. The shuriken had indeed been stained, that much was true…but the kunai points seemed almost bent, though they had been removed from metal…she silently placed the blooded kunai back into her pouch without any obvious action, before shifting her focus back to the shinobi in front of her

Her face then turned into one of bewilderment

Naruto was currently in the process of rolling up the legs of both of his trousers, much to the confusion of everyone watching….except one outspoken pervert who grinned at the prospect of what was to come.

The blond shinobi having finished, moved his hand and held his index and forefinger erect, the more senior and experienced shinobi identifying it as the seal used to dispel genjutsu.

A second passed as two jutsu tags phased into reality, one on each leg, firmly stuck to Naruto's Shins.

"What do those seals have written on them, Neji?" Shikamaru asked, unable to read the complex calligraphy, several shinobi who were also curious turned to listen.

The Hyuuga used his bloodline to accurately interpret the seals…but was mystified at what he read

"_Gravity_'…?" he said outloud. Before turning to his bowl haired teammate, who looked back in polite incomprehension, as did several who attempted to understand what he had meant

A sudden loud shout of laughter was heard, startling some whilst others remained quiet and looked at the bowl headed sensai

"What's so funny Gai…?" Kakashi asked tiredly with a roll of his eyes

"WELL my eternal rival, it seems that my beloved youthful student has a rival of his own now!!" Gai exclaimed happily, looking at Lee in admiration

Neji and Tenten looked at each other nervously before looking back

"So I am assuming that is the current generation's variation of doing it then?" the copy ninja asked

"Indeed…I think we have Jiraiya-sama to thank for that…" Gai replied with a brief sparkle in his eye, as he looked back at the battle

Naruto peeled both strips together, wincing slightly at the loss of leg hairs…before crushing both. The resulting whine which seemed to reverberate in the air had many looking for the source…before it finally died and silence filled the air again. Neji through his bloodline noted that the distortion the strips created after their destruction as well as the significant change in the chakra flow to his legs…where once it had been quite restricted; the usual indication of a leg injury, now they were stronger then ever, to almost inhuman levels in fact…

Hinata noted the change with a furrowed brow

She remembered that Naruto's Chakra was indeed flowing strangely when she saw him again, so much so that it had weakened the rest of his body. When she had seen him again, it surprised her of how little he had improved in strength...considering the amount of chakra he had, coupled with his already overwhelming physical ability…

She in all essence should have received much more damage then he did inflict

"Those strips affected his whole body didn't they?" She asked the Sannin, not turning to look at him

"Yes they did" Jiraiya said with a knowing grin

Naruto stood straight, his shoulders moved forward whilst his arms were held tensed in front of him. His eyes were closed and beads of sweat travelled down his face, which indicated he was in a state of pain, his face and body quivering slightly.

After a few passing seconds he finally let out a slow breath, though the turmoil had finally ended.

He opened his eyes, slowly looking back at Sakura who stared back unimpressed

Hinata and Neji's bloodline saw far more…

The two were no more different then each other…yet both were wide eyed at the energies that Naruto was showing.

Sakura took a side way's glance at Neji for conformation of a theory she was pondering…the look of awe he had on his face made her grow slightly cold inside.

Deciding it was at last time to give her new supplements a field test…

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a small wrapped piece of paper which she held out of sight of Naruto. Unfolding it, she subtly pulled the single flat pill it contained and promptly placed it in her mouth and swallowed it, while making sure that no one could see, giving the idea that she had ingested a simple soldier pill to restore her stamina.

Hinata saw the truth however with raised brow, and decided to store it as a reminder for later.

Sakura suddenly pulled back her fist and slammed it into the ground, the force causing a vast number of fissures to split apart the earth around her. The spectator shinobi attempted to re-gather themselves as the shockwaves reached them, whilst the blond shinobi still stood staring back at her. The kunoichi kicked up a large amount of broken rocks, before spinning and delivered a kick to the largest, sending them flying at Naruto.

As the first reached him, large enough to dig through him and bolt him into the ground, Naruto took a brief and casual side step, the large dagger like boulder passing harmlessly as it speared the earth behind him. Three more were on route to him and he faced each fearlessly. The second jagged knife like stone to attack him, Naruto crouched low, bending his right leg and placing it on the floor on its side whilst stretching out his left, before placing his back flat on the ground. The shinobi turned his head right at the last possible moment as the rock passed an inch from his face. As it passed he kicked himself off the ground and into the air, evading the third. Before deciding to take the last apparently head on…

Sakura smiled grimly at the thought of it working, as she saw Naruto cross his arms in an X in front of him, his fingers spread open.

As the boulder reached him, Naruto swung his arms apart…the sound of a passing blade filled the air as the boulder was sliced into four neat pieces, before falling to the ground to his side and breaking on impact.

Sakura's mouth dropped, as did several others who saw it.

Hinata's brow lowered slightly in realisation of how Naruto had achieved it

Shikamaru and Neji saw the exchange instantly, their respective intelligence and abilities told them everything they needed to know

The pink haired Kunoichi on the other hand stared dumbstruck at the pieces of rubble at Naruto's feet. Knowing he had not so much as touched them…

Naruto raised his hand in front of him casually, before motioning with his middle and forefinger

The sign of wanting more

Sakura growled angrily

"Don't worry, I'll definitely bring it, dropout" She hissed, reaching down and picking another rock herself, before using her colossal strength to throw it faster then any she had attacked with so far.

Naruto looked calmly at the projectile flying at him, fully aware that if he didn't evade or destroy it, it would quite easily tear his head off, or at least cut him in two.

He liked the second of his ideas more, charging more chakra into his new weapons…

As the thrown piece of debris was quickly reaching him, Naruto only just realised something attached to its underside.

'Explosive tags? She's gotta learn something new…' Naruto thought to himself, using a quick burst of chakra to propel him off the ground and above the path of the projectile aimed his way. As soon as it was under him, he corkscrewed, moving his arms close together to allow the area behind his wrists to point out of away from his body. The sounds of sliced rock filled the air once more, and most notable perhaps the lack of resistance there was, especially as the explosive tags had been destroyed before they could have been properly activated. Naruto landing in front of the pile of destroyed rock and dust to reveal his weaponry as he refused to hide them any longer.

Sakura and the others stared at his armaments, as did a certain Hyuuga who involuntarily played with her wrist blade sheaths as she looked at them closer using her bloodline. Two glowing blue blades protruded from Naruto's forearms without cutting his clothes, they shared a similar appearance to hers, but his were made entirely of chakra, sharpened to the point that perhaps even steel would afford no protection. Hinata realised that they followed the Chakra pathways of Naruto's arms, realising that he could with great ease create five blades, one for each finger and thumb on his hands, whilst the fingers themselves only would provide the direction and did not necessarily require physical presence in their use other then the number of blades Naruto would want.

Hinata found herself quite jealous of him.

"You gave him the idea, correct?" she asked the Sannin, turning to look at him

"Well he told me that he hated the idea of relying on kunai to form his blades, so I developed a theoretical replacement, and needless to say Naruto loved it…but unfortunately he has had little training with them…" Jiraiya said with a small smile. Proud that such little training meant little to a shinobi like Naruto, who would turn the smallest amount of information into a useful technique.

Sakura stared fearfully at the humming blades, knowing that no amount of muscle development or armour would protect her.

"What are those things!?" Sakura demanded

"Huh I got the A-grade student stumped…" Naruto mused with a grin

The kunoichi frowned deeply

Naruto pulled back his sleeves to reveal a twin set of metal bracers, with a single protruding piece of metal which pointed slightly away from the guard, which almost looked like the time piece of a sundial. The metal of the guards was a dark grey, which stood out for all to see, as the wisest made the assumption that they were a conduit for chakra. The kunoichi across from him realising that it was the reason that her previous kunai attack had so little effect.

The shinobi finally drew back his energies, and pulled down his sleeves, and crouched low

Sakura getting into a combat stance…

Her eyes went wide in a split second, her chest burned with the feeling of sudden compression. A small trickle of blood travelled down from her lip as she stared down at the black elbow which was rammed into her chest.

The mouths of all watching dropped

Except for one raving pervert, who was nodding proudly.

The after image of Naruto's movement was trailing after him, a long fading and blurred line of his most distinctive colours stretched from where he was standing to where he moved.

Kakashi's sharingan eye was wide…he followed his movement…but even HE couldn't move that fast…wondering if Naruto had reached the levels of hypervelocity…

The Blond shinobi followed swiftly with a devastating uppercut from his palm, before reaching out to grab onto her face and bringing it down to collide with the hard ground.

In the distance Hinata sighed

'Please come up with a more original attack, Naruto-kun' she thought tiredly, but her boredom was instantly silenced as the shinobi apparently answered her

Naruto did not relinquish his hold, and began running forward, first slowly and then with immense speed, grinding Sakura into the earth as she was dragged with him. Trails of mud and earth sprayed in all directions as the pair travelled, Sakura hands fumbling to remove his hand as her head was practically being used as a high speed shovel…

Far away, sat upon a branch along side a furiously perverted author sage, an Akutsuki watched the attack with sadistic joy

"Glorious…" Hinata hissed, her smirk held no pity or forgiveness…the spilling of her prey's blood, the shattering of her bones…the sounds of her screams…

These were truly pleasurable things to her

But her smirk was slowly removed as she noticed something…something within her prey which her lover had yet to have noticed…

"You can see it, correct?" Jiraiya asked, having watched Sakura more closely after she had devoured whatever she had placed in her mouth

"Yes…the properties of the pill she consumed are taking effect " Hinata answered slowly, noting the strange changes to her stamina and endurance.

Jiraiya nodded

Naruto finally stopped dragging after 25 feet, lifting Sakura before spinning on the spot and tossing her at a cluster of trees and rocks in the clearing. She broke through them with considerable ease, breaking apart the odd hidden embed boulders as a large dust cloud obscured her condition so far as she was covered by broken bark and upturned ground. Naruto went back into a defensive stance, feeling an unknown sense of irregularity at the back of his consciousness

The shinobi on the side watched silently as Sakura for the moment was out of view, whilst Neji's eyes were narrowed in an attempt to understand what was happening to the kunoichi…Shikamaru looking at his expression in confusion…

A sudden explosion rocked the grounds, which came from where Sakura was once buried, as she rose from the wreckage of destroyed nature. She almost casually moved apart a small shattered boulder, surprising everyone when the slightest flick sent it flying several metres away as she moved to stand upright once more.

Her hair was so far covering her face as her head yet as the dust cleared, the watchers became slightly repulsed as her dark veins across her body seemed suddenly visible through her skin, they didn't show any physical signs outside the body but were regardless still quite noticeable.

She slowly moved her head up, revealing the veins on her face had followed a similar route…yet her eyes were a sharp and sinister

Her mentor from the sidelines looked at her condition with revulsion

'What have you done Sakura?' she thought to herself

Naruto looked prepared and stood his ground for the time being as Sakura was moving closer to him, before stopping a short distance away

Sweat practically shone on her body, and she was panting heavily, but her eyes were wide and stared into his unflinching or blinking for that matter

Naruto readied himself for the worst

"I…am not…defeated yet…"she said, her voice appeared to carry on further, though she almost had an echo in her voice

Naruto's eyes narrowed in her change of body and voice

"Probably the effects of the thing you ate, right Sakura…?" he asked slowly

"This is my Trump card…now…Let's…continue…" she slowly, instantly lashing out and striking Naruto across the jaw with the back of her hand, sending him flying backwards, and causing as much damage against the ground as she had done previously.

All eyes followed him, and the havoc such a little attack did

Sakura lifted her hand to her face and flexed her fingers, before breathing out happily

"Oh this is going to be good"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: And that was Part one folks!**

**Hmm I feel that there was too little fighting from Naruto's point, well I suppose he did do MORE then enough damage.**

**But what happens when Sakura pulls her last hand?**

**I'm going to get into the more juicy aspects of their fighting in next chapter rest assured :)**

**Translation: **

_**Hypervelocity - **__**approximately over 3,000 **__**meters per second**_

**My next update may be some point during the Christmas Break, but unfortunately I can offer no promises as my exams are soon after…till next time!**

**Stay frosty :)**

**And review please!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**My my my…What an interesting few months we have had…**

**Ill be brief with the Kage meeting**

**I no longer hate the Raikage…I suppose his rage was justified due to his willingness to save his younger brother…and the guy removed his arm like it was nothing, how much of a hard F(CENSORED) do you need to be to do that!?**

**Sasuke**

**Got**

**THRASHED**

**Primarily by the Mizukage actually (and I suppose the Tsuchikage)**

**But I find myself annoyed that it wasn't Naruto who did it…oh well…soon…**

**Well…Madara is a nut**

**Did anyone else think 'Matrix' when they heard his moon plan? Seriously Kishi…**

…**Is it just me…or is the Juubi the most creepiest thing practically in the whole Naruto series? It reminds me of the 'Ing' from the 'Metroid prime Echoes' game (look it up and you'll see what I mean…briefly at least)**

**Chapter 469**

**Ok…when I saw the title, I think my heart froze for a second…No joke!**

**But…**

**It turned out to be the funniest thing I have ever read, as the following Omake will describe my interpretation:**

**Sakura "**_**I love you Naruto…"**_

**Naruto: "BULLSHIT!!!!" (**

**(1: someone give me a translation for 'Omake' 2: I think the swear was justified don't you think? XD)**

**Wow it was like Kishimoto left for a week, gathered the largest pile of NaruSaku fandom arguments he could find and somehow make it into a manga chapter…**

**Nice work dude…seriously**

**(REALLY slowly claps)**

**The look of Sakura's face throughout cracked me up, did ANYONE actually buy into her?!**

**And Naruto appeared to have actually given up on her!!**

**I tell you I was celebrating after I read that…but then a week passed:**

**Chapter 470**

**WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!**

**I felt that victory only just slipped through our mailed fist… (Quite the shame, because I had quite the death knell proclamation for it when Naruhina was finally decided)**

**It was as though we had the personification of the Naruto X Sakura fans' hope and dreams of strapped to a wall with a sniper, Working for us of course, ordered to blow its brains out, but decided to get HEAVILY drunk only minutes before (Weak constitution, what can I say?)**

**And missed…but blew off its hand**

**Too violent an analogy?**

**( I think that was an analogy anyway XD )**

**Ok I'll make it soft and clear**

**We missed victory…but Our opponents have just lost one BIG argument in their favour**

**I.e. The Promise of a lifetime nonsense (NO ONE ARGUE FOR IT PLEASE! XD )**

**BUT**

**It appears they have lost an argument…but gained another in response**

_**Naruto never said he didn't have feelings for her…**_**dammit…**

**As I said…So close…**

**And now Sakura is going to find go Sasuke with Lee, Kiba and I think Sai in tow…**

**Stay alive Lee and Kiba…Sakura…good luck with your future endeavours…**

**Chapter 471**

**Now on to the other side of the story**

**Danzo is a complete(CENSORED………………………………………………………..)**

**As are the whole of root apparently**

**Killerbee vs Kisame…going to quite interesting areas**

**And Kisame is actually HORRENDOUSLY strong…nice…**

**So that is what Samehada actually looks like…..o….k…..**

**It was somewhat lame that Bee could pull a Kyuubi level 4+…but oh well…we know that Naruto is infinitely more lethal anyway**

**Ok Bee almost lost**

**And Kisame is as strong as ever…and turned into a man shark…thing…**

**Stay alive Bee :(**

**Please review! (I personally love it when you do XD )**


	20. The Duel Part II

**Authors Note: Wow…chapter 20…its been a long time since I started this story…and now I look back…I have to say that I loved the experience :)**

**And for my reason for the delay…which seems to repeat itself for every other chapter:**

**Exams…**

**Enough said ¬¬**

**Enjoy**

The Duel 

(Part II)

Danzo stood on a high balcony which overlooked the entire of Konoha. The sun was shining its brilliance over the greatest of the Shinobi villages, as he breathed in the air which was free of the dampness which lingered underground

A villiage which will soon belong to him…

He turned his back to his people and began to walk back to the Root headquarters.

Tsunade and her acolytes had done well in poisoning the true nature of the shinobi of the leaf, and now what was left?

A broken people who served a leader who would allow threats to live within the walls unattended and allow threats beyond the walls to fester and grow. So many mistakes made in economy and more importantly the handling of missions then he could count

"My lord"

The aged Shinobi turning to his right at the agent before him, he wore a blank mask as was typical of his group, with simple slits for eyes.

"I come as you bid" said the agent quietly

"Have you studied your target?" Danzo asked not pausing to await his answer, they were deep within the most inner rings of his private operations centre, far below and hidden from the sight of the shinobi loyal to the Hokage. The place was dark, there was little light, the only illumination provided by the odd few candles and glowing seals.

"Yes my lord" the agent said respectfully a few metres behind

"Then report" Danzo ordered

"The information was clear and precise, the target is indeed strong and has gathered much influence with Konoha and other nations"

"Indeed" Danzo spoke plainly

"Are they to be my target?"

"Yes"

"By your order" the agent replied kneeled as they finally stopped

"Remove your mask" Danzo commanded

The agent immediately and slowly obeyed, showing a youth with a wide smiling face, and closed eyes. His face was plain and he couldn't have been older then 16 or 17 years of age.

"Also remove your fake smile, it is unnecessary" Danzo ordered firmly

"I apologise, I read one must smile and be polite to those of a higher authority to them" said the agent, his face now frowning. He was a root, but not entirely, he had been trained to be above the others, and was even allowed to use terms of 'self', but he was unable to form the correct expressions for the right situations.

"That does not hold true for all cases…the Hokage for instance is below our loyalty and respect, as are her agents who will lead Konoha to turmoil" Danzo said calmly

"And of my old teammates?" the agent asked

"You have none" Danzo reminded bluntly

"Of course, Danzo-sama" the agent answered "And of my target?"

"Destroy the brain, and the body dies…remove the strongest link, and the others are sure to follow…" Danzo recited slowly, the agent taking all of his words effortlessly with utter attention to each spoken syllable, as was the rule with all of Root's codes that its shinobi followed

"I understand…What will my new designation be, Danzo-sama?"

"It has not changed…your alias will be…Sai"

The pale youth smiled widely and his eyes unnecessarily closed

"By your Order, Danazo-sama" Sai spoke humbly

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto rubbed his aching jaw, while solely focussing his attention towards the pink haired kunoichi before him.

Her arms and face were practically gleaming with perspiration and the dark lines which highlighted her veins were still clear to all. Sakura was still panting heavily, her arms hung loosely as though their importance was insignificant, as she slowly dragged her feet behind her as she shambled forward. All this was following the ingestion of the pill she consumed only moments before.

But Naruto paid these little mind.

It was her eyes he was most interested in

They were still as eerily wide, defiantly unblinking and seemed to almost radiate an unquenchable sense of…

_Hunger _

Though his death was the most perfect outcome the universe could give

He grinned

Except perhaps the return of the source of her hopes and dreams he thought to himself.

"**Hmm it seems she is tired of this being on the losing end brat…"** said the hidden daemon **"And that hit was far beyond her current ability to manage…I am assuming you can tell what is happening within her?" **the Kyuubi asked

'I almost have a theory worked up…but I haven't seen enough…' Naruto began but paused as Sakura moved unexpectedly.

She moved her arms in an X, the same way he had seen Lee do when he was using his celestial gates…she had closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, and though on cue, the dark lines on her body disappeared as did the injuries she received during the duel so far. Naruto noticing the cut on her shoulder start to smoke before slowly close leaving it as untouched though no injury had been made in the first place.

"**Someone has been substantially envious…"** The kyuubi chuckled at the sight of her healing ability **"Your thoughts brat?" **he asked

'A new type of soldier pill, it looks like it has something from Choji's family work put into it…and some of Baachan's…it fuels her chakra above her actual ability and increases her strength and endurance to levels I can't tell yet…and to top it she's put in a type of regeneration which she can trigger at any time but its works a lot better when she is close to losing' Naruto summed up

The Kyuubi paused

Its eyes were blinking slowly and his mouth was slightly agape

"**That may have been the most intellectual thing I have ever heard out of your mouth Brat…You sure you haven't seen that written somewhere and decided to memorise it?" **the Kyuubi asked sceptically

Naruto huffed

'Nah, ero-sennin just trained me…and didn't I figure out that a long time ago that even though you are all powerful…you still got spanked by a human?' Naruto scoffed

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed

"**Can we just get back to the fight…?"** the daemon asked his eyebrow twitching madly

'Fine…' Naruto thought with a grin

Sakura noticing this frowned in curiosity

"**Well brat, it seems she is ready…now could you at least make an **_**effort**_** to hurt her now as opposed to simply throwing her across the place?" **the Kyuubi requested politely

Naruto chuckled lightly

'You got it…' he replied

He crouched low preparing to spring…

Before he instantly moved his head backwards whilst simultaneously stepping back, just narrowly evading Sakura's fist, who covered the distance between them in a few milliseconds. She aimed at his face again, now with her left with speeds he was somewhat surprised she could manage.

True he was faster

_Much_ faster

But moving at the speeds he had done earlier made his legs ache horribly, it usually didn't but then again, it didn't help that he hadn't run at that speed in fair while.

Sakura span on the spot and kicked into his abdomen, with the blond shinobi blocking by covering his stomach with his forearms. Silently wincing at the impact which was a hair breadth from breaking, or at least bruising, his arms, as it made him skid a metre backwards. Sakura brought her leg down and did a short jump off the ground before thrusting another right punch, aiming down into Naruto's ribcage.

Naruto caught this instantly before flipping her hard over his shoulder before slamming her into the hard earth. She landed on the flat of her back with a hard thud and yet Sakura's face showed no pain in the slightest, her eyes following the change in circumstances fluidly. Naruto still holding her arm, brought his left down hard, Sakura twisting her arm out of his grip to evade it before kicking the side of his head and leaping far off the ground to land eight metres away as the shinobi's fist met the earth. The Earth shook with a sudden deep rumble, no crater was formed yet the tremors ran for miles in every direction. The shinobi looked at the kunoichi who managed to flip away only seconds before injury.

'She's gotten quick…' he thought to himself briefly, before removing his fist from the earth and stood straight. Shaking his head slightly to remove the dizziness and pain he felt from her foot.

His punch had actually unseating several of Naruto's teammates off the benches. Temari tumbled backwards whilst almost inadvertently bringing Shikamaru with her as she attempted to prevent herself falling.

She landed on her back…whilst he landed on her.

The resulting position made the Shadow user's lips seemed to purse together as he turned red as the setting sun, whilst the Suna Kunoichi remained quiet seemed to purr…

Ino finally managing to extrude herself from the bush she was launched into, immediately yanked Shikamaru off her before yelling at the top of her voice

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHIKAMARU!?!" she shrieked

"I…I…er..I…" the genius spluttered, still unable to think straight due to the previous positioning.

Temari laughed and kicked herself up

"Ino you can't blame him for the fact that he finally wanted some" she said pleasantly

"Temari!" Shikamaru shouted shocked at the implication

"What? I've just been beginning to think you have an underdeveloped sex drive" she replied honestly

"Temari!!" the shadow user repeated

"Could we kindly return to the duel?" Said a quiet voice, revealing the bug user to have appeared from nowhere

Temari looked at him curiously

"So do you…" She contemplated

"Temari…"Shikamaru repeated in a slow drone, lacking enthusiasm of being shocked further

"Alright alright" she replied innocently, folding her arms whilst sitting back on the benches with a satisfied smile

Naruto on the other hand looked curious bordering on cautious. He noticed with slight interest that Sakura's eyes seemed to be glowing after she had calmed the initial effect of the pill, and now were filled with a sense of determination he had not seen in her in a long time…

He clicked his neck muscle to relieve the tension he was feeling.

Sakura sprang forward

Naruto preparing to anticipate her action;

"**Don't move" **the daemon said quickly

'Why not?' the shinobi replied calmly as Sakura was moving closer

"**I want you to block the minor attacks yet absorb the greatest she throws at you, I wish to test an hypothesis **_**I**_** have formed…I'll make you move if she tries anything fatal" **The Kyuubi reassured, his eyes narrowed in contemplation

Naruto decided not to reply…and dropped his guard

The shinobi in the stands looked shocked at this course of action

Kakashi's only visible eye went wide at the risky action, 'very bad time to be trying out something, Naruto' he thought to himself

Sakura didn't stop in her movement, and as soon as she reached her destination, she charged a titanic amount of chakra into her fist and crashed it against Naruto's cheekbone, making the air ripple at the impact and shockwaves travel a few metre distance in a circle as the shinobi's head spun to the right as trails of blood flew from his mouth and nose.

She followed by grabbing onto his shoulder, before punching hard twice with her left fist into his stomach; Naruto felt though logs were slamming into him. Sakura then grabbed both shoulders and pulled whilst driving her knee point into his chest, wishing to make worse the damage she had already inflicted.

Naruto now felt his ribs constrict slightly at the impact, as the kunoichi finally brought her leg back. But it seemed she was not quite done with her close range assault, as she grabbed onto his front one more time before delivering an earth shattering uppercut into his chin. The blond shinobi felt the telltale signs of a broken jaw starting to show as he felt his skull rock at the blow before snapping back into place and his body was lifted off the ground. Sakura's speed certainly increased as she moved to his side instantly and delivered another charged punch, straight down into his chest once more, bringing it crashing down into the earth which broke away at the force delivered. The ground cracked and broke, large chunks of earth and rock suddenly fracture and leaving a large crater in the ground which was closely followed by an earthquake which rocked the grounds far more so then any that had been done that day.

The shinobi on the side lines by vast majority fell over, as did many of Konoha's citizens. The shockwaves enough were capable enough for some buildings to shake violently with their occupants hiding beneath tables to prevent potential death.

And yet Sakura _still_ did not relent in her onslaught

She dug her hands into the ground and pulled out the buried form of Naruto who she knew for a fact was still alive, his clothes were torn in places and stained with earth his eyes were closed giving the image he had lost consciousness. Sakura spun once before flinging him across the battleground, then using her new speed ran to his side. Spinning Naruto around so he would be an easy target before kicking him upwards, and without any indication that she would wait, she leapt after him.

On the stands, the shinobi had finally righted themselves saw what the kunoichi was attempting;

"Is that…!?" Lee exclaimed

"Indeed my student it is" Gai said with a small smile

Kakashi who had heard everything turned slowly to him "You taught her…?" he began

"Yes my eternal rival I did" said the zealot

"I don't appreciate you teaching my students…"

"Last I recalled, she was Hokage-sama's pupil…and what is the harm?" Gai shrugged, before turning back "At least the battle now may be fought equally" he said with a brief teeth sparkle

Kakashi rolled his eyes in boredom

It was a shame that he didn't get to finish his sentence

He was close to telling him 'techniques that wouldn't work…'

But he supposed that a visual aid would be better…

Sakura reached Naruto as he was on the verge of falling down to the earth, and swung her right fist into his chin, making his head rock backwards. She reached outwards, wrapping her arms around his stomach from behind before diving towards the earth in the all too familiar drill…

"I get the feeling this is going to rock the grounds again…" Shikamaru said with a tired drone

"Well I suppose we better hold onto something" Temari said before straddling the shadow user whilst casually wrapping her arms around his waist

Needless to say that the said shadow user was discontent with the gesture;

"Boundaries!!" Shikamaru spluttered, arms waving around manically to imply his severe discontent

"Yeah yeah…later" Temari waved off, grasping the shadow user tighter

In the distance, the seal master was witnessing the battle and wisely decided to strengthen the barrier around the grounds to prevent any further tremors from rocking Konoha

Then followed the impact

"**Secondary Lotus!!"**

As though for the millionth time that day; the earth shook

A Mountain of dust was thrown into the air as the ground released its failed resistance. Sure enough, the damage to the already scarred grounds was worsened and it begun to resemble a war torn battlefield then a training ground. The shinobi shielded themselves from the shower of debris which flew in every direction, with the ground stable enough to prevent any loss of balance. The sound of crashed rock and dirt seemed to vibrate through the air with the dust reaching high towards the sky.

The shinobi on the sidelines watched opened mouthed and silent as Sakura leapt out of the crater she had created to land a short distance away, not showing the wear and tear effects which followed using the body straining taijutsu. The blond shinobi for the time being was out of sight…some looked on in awe at the damage.

The crater itself was at least five metres deep with jagged forms of rock and stone pointing downwards at the point of impact.

Jiraiya in the distance lowered his fingers to withdraw the extra support needed for his field and he briefly scratched his chin in thought before turning to look at the dark kunoichi beside him

Her face was as emotionless as masterly carved statue, and as unassuming as a mask

The Hyuuga's eyes were slowly blinking in apparent boredom

"As I am not blessed with any ocular doujutsu, I am assuming you know what is happening?" Jiraiya asked politely

"Yes" Hinata answered simply

The aged Shinobi smiled before letting out a small chuckle at her straight to the point answer. He didn't dare say it out loud, but he somewhat liked what she had grown into, recalling the immensely shy and polite little girl who was so quiet and gentle towards every living being on the planet. But now…he found it amusing that she could send such a chill down _his_ spine…and he found it hilarious that even with the aura of bloodshed which she let off…the Hyuuga was still head over heels in love with his apprentice. Jiraiya turned to look at the battlefield, whilst mentally preparing how he could implement such an idea into his next novel…

Deep within the jagged crater, buried beneath almost a ton of earth and rock, a shinobi stirred;

"**Well brat, it seems there was no reasoning behind guarding the most infantile of her attacks was there?" **the daemon fox chuckled lightly

The crater exploded outwards

All eyes were drawn to the mass of earth and large clouds of smoke which suddenly erupted. The pink haired kunoichi rose to a stand at the sight, her biological enhancement pill still in effect as her face showed no shock or disheartenment at the new development.

Slowly but gradually, as large pieces of rock were moved aside;

Naruto stood tall.

He looked slightly unkempt, with his clothes sporting several cuts and smears of dirt…

But he otherwise appeared unharmed;

The shinobi on the sidelines looked curiously at how unscathed he was following a technique which to all intent and purposes should have reduced every bone and organ in his body into dust

Naruto reached to his head and cracked a neck muscle

'So this what that feels like' He thought in interest rubbing his neck to relieve the pain

"**And it appears that my theory was correct brat…" **said the daemon attentively

'Did you theory involve me straining my neck? Seriously I'm gonna be feeling this for a week!' Naruto thought sourly

"**Of which you will ignore"** the daemon said flatly

Naruto huffed irritably

"**But it seems…she cannot harm you with mere taijutsu" **the kyuubi said with a echoing chuckle

The blond shinobi was less then pleased

'You know Kyuubi, I did realise that from the beginning' he said tiredly

"**Did you now…?" **the Daemon mused with a small grin

'Common…it's Sakura for kami's sake…' Naruto thought with a raised brow 'Its not like she could have picked up anything really effective over her medic training to help her fight…and that nerve damage thing she picked up from baachan isn't worse then anything Hinata-chan or any Hyuuga can do" he summed up

"**Ah yes…"** the daemon agreed with a sagely nod

'I'll admit the pill is helping her, but so far she hasn't really done anything too major to hurt me'

"**Why do I sense you are underestimating your opponent **_**again**_**, brat?**"

'I'm not...I'm just saying I can't really expect anything really that original from her…' Naruto thought tiredly whilst beginning to move towards the kunochi 'Hey, I've got an idea but I need your help…' he thought

"**Oh?"** Kyuubi asked curiously as he explained his idea

Naruto walked up so he was standing at least seven metres away before moving to briefly rub his shoulder

He pointed backwards with a thumb over his shoulder at the crater behind him.

"Is_ that_ seriously the best you've got?" Naruto asked with a sigh

Sakura remained quiet but her eyes narrowed and pulled her gloves tighter around her fingers

"Well I suppose I should continue this" the shinobi said

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto covered the space between them in a blur of motion, punching her straight in the face. Her augmented head moved backwards slightly at the blow, and showed no outwardly sign of pain, her mouth a thin line as her eyes narrowed. The kunoichi retaliated; closing the distance, punching Naruto in the stomach. The shinobi was brought slightly backwards at the blow, but rode it off and grabbed onto the fist with his right and pulled, before brutally cracking his elbow into her jaw. Her head didn't move more then an inch before she launched her fist into his cheek. Naruto staggered an inch, matching the kunoichi in resistance; he threw himself backwards bringing his foot into her jaw and landing on all fours before leaping forwards to grab her ankles. Flipping once to pull Sakura with him, he dropped her hard, before using a quick burst of chakra, landing with an earthy crunch, feet first on her face and burying the top half of her body from sight.

Naruto paused above the half dug body of his old teammate in curiosity…but realised he had stopped too long as a hand dug itself out of the earth and grabbed him by the throat in a vice grip the kunoichi bringing the rest of her body out of the ground and to a stand, holding the shinobi suspended in the air, she brought more chakra into her fist and sent it crashing into his chest, forcing him to be thrown backwards a few metres. Naruto landed on his feet and ran forwards, his left hands reaching into his pouch to draw a secret tool which he hid from sight from the time being. He flipped over the kunoichi, grabbing onto the sides of her face, flipping himself over before using her back as a support once again to leap a short distance back, the kunoichi spinning to face him

Lee from the sides saw the trap with a horrified expression

"Sakura-San, your Face!!" he shouted in terror

The kunoichi reached to her cheeks, feeling something covering her cheeks travelling from her cheek bone down past her jaw;

_They were explosive tags_

Naruto smirked slightly and bringing his fingers in activation 'Lets see if _she_ likes it' he thought in retaliation to the previous inferno she had done to him:

"**KATSU!"** he shouted, detonating the potent explosives

Instantly Sakura's head disappeared in burst of flame and smoke

A few of the younger shinobi looked mortified at the attack which could easily have removed her head. Kakashi's eye had become large and several shinobi covered their mouths in shock or were deathly silent…

From a distance, a kunoichi of the Akatsuki looked on and chuckled at the brilliant display of violence that Naruto had used

"Well I suppose testing out her regeneration could be useful" Jiraiya said, unabashed at his pupil's tactic 'Not that his father would go to those lengths…but then again Naruto was no genius...' he thought with a mental sigh

"The removal of her face was a far greater tactic then I imagined he would use…" Hinata commented with a light chuckle

Tsunade's mouth had dropped at the ruthless tactic the blond had employed, as did Shizune's, who both noted the obviously irreversible damage Sakura had…but the moment she had thought those views, they were silenced…

Sakura was still standing

And didn't seem fatigued in the slightest despite the plume of smoke which rose from her head.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he smiled

"That's not bad look for you"

Sakura's back was to the crowd, who were blessed in not seeing the horrific injury that she had.

Her face was gone

Her eyelids removed

And her teeth showing a disgustingly morbid smile. The muscles of her face were clear and charred in several places and the damage had covered the area just infront of both ears, leaving her hair somewhat intact…

"**Could it be considered strange that I am the only one feeling somewhat hungry, brat?"** the Kyuubi said with a laugh

Naruto was silent as what he knew would follow happened;

The torn skin of the sides of Sakura's head began to move, almost like water, slowly covering the burnt and torn tissue of remained of the kunoichi's facial features. The process was loathsome to behold and Naruto steeled himself to prevent feeling nauseous, he had done worse after all…as the shinobi of the Sound will now forever know…

Sakura's lips reformed, her eye lids returned, and her cheeks which were largely unaffected up to that point due to her abnormal resilience were healed to perfection. She sighed as her eyes opened once; She was once again undamaged, showing no trace that the explosive burns and damage had ever occurred. Even her eye brows and lashes had returned despite having been burnt away…

"**Hmm she could give my regeneration a run for its money, brat…" **the daemon spoke with interest

"I know the damage is gone now but still…Ouch…" Temari noted quietly from the sides

"Naruto is testing her defences, so far he can't find anything" Shikamaru told her inquisitively

"Must you always mention Shogi?" the Sunan Konoichi asked with a small grin

"Must you lick me?" he countered in a near inaudible whisper to prevent any mistranslations to anyone

"Yes I must" Temari replied pleasantly nodding and giving him a small yet lengthy peck on the cheek

"Alright then" Shikamaru sighed unhappily and focussed back on the duel

Naruto looked back at the healed kunoichi, who now had no indication of injury except small signs of singe on her shoulders.

He decided to change his style slightly;

And turned around so he had his back to her

Sakura raised a brow in contemplation

As Naruto's comrades were curious at his actions

"What's he doing now?" Temari asked aloud, from the seat next to the genius shadow user "He doesn't think pinky will believe a simple ruse like that, does he?" she asked incredulously whilst chuckling slightly before turning to Shikamaru who's small smile removed her own leaving her as puzzled as many of the others on the stands who turned to listen

"Troublesome woman…Naruto is far more unpredictable then you think…" he said smiling "That's one of his strengths…is far smarter then me if you're talking in the moment battlefield strategy…" he said still smiling 'Wouldn't ever beat me in shogi though…' he thought with a small chuckle to himself

Sakura stared at the large target put in front of her. Naruto knew that she was too close to try a lure and countering what she did to him…but he seemed so…_relaxed, _though he had simply turned to view something in the distance. He even had his hands inside his pockets to underline his current openness 'But what is he planning!?' she roared mentally, trying to control the impulse to run into a potential trap, more so when it was practically screaming at her. But to all possible conclusions that she could come up with of how he would react, it made no sense to be so calm in the face of an opponent who could quite easily pose a threat.

Then a method of attack appeared in her head

She made a small jump to the side, quite audibly landing on grass before leaping into to the air. Sakura covered the distance easily, but the moment she had travelled halfway, she used her chakra to make a slight inaudible detour mid air to strike when he moved to dodge in that direction. She charged her inhuman strength into her fist and aimed at his right shoulder blade, which in theory couldn't be dodged if he moved right to evade her as she simply would strike his spine, moving forward meant she could reach him with her left foot and the same if Naruto moved left.

But what she got was quite out of her imagination.

He didn't move.

As her fist descended, he reached backwards and effortlessly and without visibly seeing it descend, caught it neatly in the palm of his hand. Sakura responded by kicking with her right foot at his exposed ribs, which he caught now with his left hand. Pulling on her fist, Naruto released her leg to smash his fist hard into her stomach, making her breath out suddenly in shock. Before finally letting her go and in an arch which seemed to draw the air around it, hammered the bottom of his fist into her chest. The impact sent Sakura flying far, with much greater strength then the blow would appear capable. The kunoichi skidded a degree away before altering the fall by bringing her feet back to the ground and controlling the ending of the landing. As she came to a stop, Sakura calmly looked down at the impact point, which had already healed but she noted curiously at what appeared a wind based enhanced attack…

Kakashi saw the exchange with interest

"He increased the strength of the blow by which the speed it travelled at, and thus the mass which he struck with" Kakashi said out loud at the question which rang in everyone's head at the time but had yet to voice it

"Hmm it looks like Jiraiya-sama has trained his youthful student well…" Gai answered

"You are aware that is the 15th time you have said 'youthful' today, correct?" Kakashi said with a bored tone

"My repetition is simply an underpinning of the Truth!" Gai said confidently, as the sunlight seemed to conveniently cover him in a golden hue.

Kakashi didn't bother answering, the mortified looks of the younger shinobi on the benches said more then he ever could

But he secretly hid the question of how Naruto was able to predict the attacks with his back turned…

He instead looked back at Naruto who he noticed was crouching low;

Before he disappeared into thin air.

Sakura felt the shattering impact of an uppercut to the chin lifting her augmented head backwards, whilst her new resistance absorbed as much as it could. Naruto was before her and drove his right fist full force into her stomach, making Sakura take a few steps backwards before ignoring the pain as quickly as it happened and collecting herself. She thrust forward with a left hook, which Naruto ducked, Sakura foresaw this and delivered a right sweep kick which Naruto pushed himself off the ground to leap backwards. The kunoichi used this momentum to leap off the ground to flip horizontally and kick now with her left which she swung hard at his head.

Naruto stopped her movement by grabbing with his left hand, then in the same instant moved in and grabbing onto the cloth covering her stomach, and pulled both and flung her to threw her away from him across the grounds, before crouching low.

The spectators saw him disappear in a spray of dust, Kakashi following his movement with his sharingan and the Hyuuga followed with their own bloodline limit

Hinata's were slightly narrowed though

'How dare he hide this from me…' she thought with a dark anger building inside of her

Naruto ran in front of where Sakura had been thrown, and spun before unleashing an earth shattering hook into her cheek. Had she been a normal human being, the punch would have made her head explode in a gory explosion. But the shinobi knew that at the moment she could take it, as Sakura's head moved in the direction of the blow and her skin showing the impact, trails of blood flew from her mouth as she was thrown off course and travelled diagonally.

Naruto crouched again and once more he disappeared

Once again, only the three who contained visual bloodlines could follow his movement. Shikamaru wasn't able to see more then the trails of dust hear movement through the air, but the fact Naruto kept Sakura moving meant he had an idea…

Sakura herself found she was unable to see the world's events. Her new pill was reducing much of the pain she would normally feel and her muscle endurance had certainly increased…but she did not know of all of its side effects…she knew of the problem of over-reliance and extended exposure…but if her chakra core was ever compromised it could lead to a sudden depletion, which could be lethal in battle…and yet so far all was well…

Naruto ran ahead of Sakura once again, and punched forward with his right fist straight into her spine. The blow making her bend inwards, as her eyes went wide with pain…or rather the realisation that she could be hurt which went against all her calculations…the shinobi then span and followed with a devastating kick which made Sakura fly across the grounds once more with Naruto following once more. All of this was largely missed by many of the shinobi watching, who only saw Sakura being thrown left and right in a tight zigzag, with each new direction punctuated with a loud impact of being struck. But Naruto was nowhere to be seen, except for a swift orange blur which moved too fast for almost any to follow. Kakashi and Neji's eyes were following the movement as much as they possibly could, but were hard pressed due to the speed that the shinobi was travelling, even Sakura was travelling far too quickly for any almost any to keep up with. The copy ninja was keeping count of the amount of times Naruto had struck so far…and he had already passed into the twenties…

Sakura was thrown to the left again. Naruto followed close as he travelled in front of her once more…

And stopped, which drew the attention of all who could not follow him…but then made something else catch their eye. The wind began to spiral, as it was all brought into one point…Into the open palm of the shinobi who lacked another helping him. The all too clear swirling mass of energy formed in his hand, as it brought the air around it as it proved it dominance as the shinobi on the side could feel the unnatural pull.

'It's about time that she's on the receiving end of this' he thought to himself

And within his prison, the daemon chuckled…

Naruto was ahead of Sakura once again thrust his hand forward into her chest

"**RESENGAN!!"** he roared as the jutsu made contact

Sakura felt as though a mountain was rammed into her chest, as her augmentation failed to completely negate the pain and damage. She was launched backwards as the ball of energy attempted to dig a hole through her before detonating.

The explosion sent her flying backwards with such tremendous force that the shock wave released was likened to strength of a hurricane. As the trees fought against being blown from their roots, and the shinobi in the side lines were shielded by Yamato who in that instant erected a wooden wall between them end the wind, not that they were completely safe, as the two metre thick defence was quite audibly torn and shredded, as the young shinobi kept their heads down and covered.

In the distance Jiraiya had previously enabled a seal shield for himself and his guest, who looked uninterested at the power that the genius Forth Hokage had created.

"Not impressive enough for you?" Jiraiya asked with a small chuckle

"Unoriginal" the Akutsuki answered simply

"Yes I suppose…but it wasn't used to stop her" the aged shinobi replied which made dark kunoichi turn slowly at him, her eyes unblinking and focussed as he looked through his telescope once more

Yamato lowered his defence, which broke away revealing the extent of damage which had been caused, as only half a metre remained of the wall he had created

Kakashi looked curiously at Naruto who had stood completely straight through the intense hurricane force gale which had been created. Of what he knew of his passed sensei's technique…it shouldn't have been able to do that much damage. He had witnessed it in action a thousand times, and was capable of doing the technique himself.

Staring down at the brutally shredded pieces of lumber which didn't weather the storm. He wondered if Naruto had altered his technique to feed on Wind…which would explain the great pull they had all felt and the lack of a clone which was unusual…but then again it didn't explain how it lacked the ability to become the dreaded Shuriken Resengan which relied on the addition on wind…

Naruto's eyes narrowed and were focussed at the small crater which Sakura had been driven into, unsurprised when he saw her dig herself out the rubble to stand casually and take a few steps out of the damaged ground

The lines on her body had returned, but the perspiration and the appearance of intense hunger was missing.

So he had gotten close…

"**For the love of death, destruction and the occasional country wide maiming…will you hurry this along brat?" **the Kyuubi droned exasperated

'Hey, I told you my idea, so be patient' Naruto thought calmly

"**But why the delay?"** the daemon enquired angrily **"The pretty little blossom stands before you, BREAK HER!!"** the Kyuubi roared, the rage filled chakra instantly doubled and sought to take over the shinobi's self-control

Naruto paused, using his near superhuman determination and will power to divert the hate building within him, before finally sending it back to the fox. He sighed slowly and peacefully, recalling and putting into action several of the breathing and meditative calm inducing techniques that ero-sennin had taught him to prevent the unholy need to slaughter from spilling forth and resulting in the deaths of all shinobi in the immediate area

'What wrong with you…?' the shinobi asked finally with a sense of calm curiously.

True he hadn't done much so far after Sakura had consumed the pill…

But the daemon fox was strangely agitated for some reason

The Kyuubi didn't reply

'Alright I know you heard me, and I know you can't fall asleep that quick' Naruto thought calmly 'But I'm betting it's not really all that important is it?'

"**Oh it is nothing brat…I simply find this new invulnerable form that the kunoichi has developed…regardless of it lack offensive capability…has me intrigued" **the daemon replied quietly

'You want some action…' Naruto summed up with a smile

"**Exactly brat"**

"No"

The Daemon took a double take

"**WHAT?!!" **the Kyuubi roared, his anger reverberating within his jutsu prison

'You told me along time ago that I shouldn't rely on you, this time its my choice not to use you' Naruto answered calmly as Sakura began to move

The Daemon fox sighed in annoyance

"I knew I would regret my decision on giving you that piece of advice…and I also get the feeling that I am going to regret not taking part in this duel" the daemon muttered

'You remember that Hinata-chan is here right?' Naruto thought with a small smile at the discomforting truth at that 'I know I'm going to have to fight her loads more times before she's back to normal'

The fox's eyes narrowed

"**You are not willing to use me against the blossom…and you are willing for my power to be used against your **_**lover**_**..?"** the Kyuubi replied sceptically

'Knowing my luck, it won't be my choice to make' Naruto thought quietly

The daemon remained quiet

Naruto watched as Sakura was almost casually walking to the side whilst still facing him. The lines under her skin had disappeared once again, and the blond shinobi noted that she was moving towards the running stream which passed through all training grounds to allow shinobi with talent in water to…

He blinked slowly…

'Oh, kami damn it' Naruto thought in realisation and prepared himself for the worse, as Sakura had stopped and was running through a number of seals which he recognised

"**Water Dragon Summon!" **she shouted

The small stream answered her call instantly, as a swirling mass of water launched into the air before taking form and shape. It was far larger then the technique usually permits, it appeared over 20 metres in length, and approximately a metre wide…both of which he predicted could increase due to its proximity to the place of its creation. Naruto saw the faint outlines of glowing eyes, scales and razor sharp fangs, which seemed to gently wrap part of its titanic mass around the caster protectively.

It let out a life like roar which subtly carried the nature of its element, which seemed to echo in the air like the great creatures of legend.

Of the shinobi on the side lines, most tensed at the sound. The Suna siblings having never seen such a beast visibly recoiled far more so then the others, with Kankuro tripping over his own feet, Gaara reaching for his cork. And Temari who leaped out of her seat and onto Shikamaru's lap, but done at such a speed that it turned into a short distance tackle, sending both tumbling backwards again.

Temari looking down at the pinned shadow user

"Hey Shika…" Temari cooed with a small chuckle

Shikamaru needed all his mental fortitude to remain silent at the immensely strong kunoichi whose strength seemed to always be comfortably greater then his own;

Apparently the mentioning of boundaries would better be saved for later…

In the distance, Jiraiya scratched his chin at the sight of the water construct

He was unaware that Tsunade had gone into much detail of Water techniques, realising perhaps that Sakura may have self taught herself an A-rank jutsu, to correspond with the increase of chakra she would get through the pill

Hinata saw the mythical beast with a raised brow. Though it wouldn't prove a threat to her…she wondered why the wretch hadn't used it against her. The jutsu did require quite accurate chakra control and reserves…not that she imagined the pink haired slut would have either…realising the effects of the pill were the most likely cause, remembering how her chakra reserves seemed to almost explode in short number of seconds following ingestion. Hinata sneered at the false power she had gained…

Immortal or unchanged;

Alone or guarded by millions…

Sakura will die so very slowly…

On the battlefield Naruto saw the construct poise itself like a serpent readying itself to strike. Sakura's eyes were pinned on him, which gave him the idea of how she was controlling it.

He made a brief mental note

'Remember that Sakura is a water type and if a water using shinobi is moving towards a large mass of water…it is usually a bad thing'

The Dragon charged, moving across the grounds with liquid like ease. Its titanic maw opened releasing several immensely thin jets of water which travelled at intense velocity.

Naruto moved backwards to evade, before leaping to further the distance. In his peripheral vision he saw one of the few remaining firmly embed boulders which were miraculously undamaged. The shinobi used his intense speed to run in front of it, leaping aside in the last moment that the jets would strike the boulder to test how effective they actually were without him being injured, using chakra or damaging his ninja equipment.

His eyes narrowed as the thin blade like shots of water met the hard rock, slicing cleanly through though the hard stone was as thin as air. Noting with his own developed sense of sight that nothing would provide a protection against the attack, seeing the perfectly smooth cut horizontal slices of what remained of his attack test-subject.

"**Except my cloak that is…"** the daemon hinted suddenly

'Not now Kyuubi" Naruto thought quickly as the jets were close to reaching him again

He brought his hands together in his most noted hand sign

"**Ninpo Kage-Bushin no Jutsu!" **he shouted, creating dozens of clones who charged Sakura herself. The clones kept as far away from each other as possible to lessen the casualties they would receive from the jets which seemed only to travel in a straight line.

Sakura ran through a few hand-seals which altered the dragon's attack…

Naruto hated when he was wrong

The thin jets seemed to separate like straight roots which travelled too erratically to predict. The clones were sliced to ribbons in a matter of seconds, as the speed of the jets hadn't decreased, creating a net which covered their approach and any means of escape.

The original Naruto stared back at the seemingly impenetrable water defence that Sakura had created. Using a resengen could do the trick…but travelling at top speeds and combining the complexity of a resengan was not quite something he had much practice in…the intense speed was supposed to be used so the use of the resengan was rendered irrelevant.

Fate had a weird sense of humour apparently

Naruto remembered a problem with water jutsu…especially the more complex ones, looking at the short puddles at the link to the dragon…

They needed a near endless supply of water…creating water was taxing to the chakra system of a shinobi

He smiled

This was going to get him injured in someway, he knew it…

Naruto summoned another group of clones, he hid himself among them this time, leaving one behind to play decoy. They ran straight for the dragon which had up to that point pulled back the thin jets of water, but released them once more on the clones. The original leapt onto the back of a clone leaping upwards who seconds later was speared. Four other clones were thrown into the air with the original, as the remaining clones on the ground were sliced into pieces as the lethal forms of thin water reached them. The smoke they let off as they were destroyed allowed for a useful smokescreen for the shinobi leaping into the air.

The four clones came together in pairs, forming resengen which allowed for the original a clear window for the final part of the attack. The net of water reached them, as the first resengan was launched forward, whilst the assisting shinobi helped the original by grabbing his arm and quickly throwing him higher. The first resengen crippled the jets of water which fell short, before being eventually dispelled as the net soon remade itself. The second pair followed the first's action; one clone destroyed the approaching net whilst the second propelled the original higher.

The smoke screen left by the final pair was all Naruto needed

Reaching into his shinobi pouch he brought out eight kunai, each with an attached explosive tags. Bringing them across his chest, he flung them down, and the moment they had left his hands, he ran through a number of seals…one with such familiarity, he briefly wondered if it became muscle memory…

Ero-sennin had taught him the very simple theory behind it…at first he didn't believe it…but he supposed it was part of the overall technique

"**Kunai Kage-bushin!!" **he shouted

The jutsu allowed the simple 8 kunai multiply into 72, each with its own tag which fluttered like flags. The number of falling blades gave the appearance of a steel rain.

The shinobi on the stands went wide eyed

Kakashi among them

"Jiraiya taught him how to create weapon clones!?" he noted with a shocked tone, remembering without any difficulty that the technique was high ranked jutsu as Kage-bushin, and just as difficult due to the sheer amount of chakra required was enough to drain a quarter of a shinobi's technique…but he was curious at Naruto's thought development behind the attack. It didn't require a genius to know that fire faltered against water…

Sakura's thoughts were unknowingly with her old sensei's

'He's even more stupid then I thought' Sakura noted with a smirk, not buying the decoy clone on the ground for the original in the air. She brought the water dragon around herself to absorb the explosions.

But her smirk quickly died at the trajectory

He wasn't aiming for her…

_Naruto was aiming at the river_

'No!!' she mentally roared as she ordered the dragon to attack sending three sharp jets of water to perhaps stop the tagged blades from falling.

The jet stream stopped some but not all, whilst all streams reached Naruto before the kunai reached the ground. The shinobi saw it last minute and moved slightly in the air, The first two to reach him slashed his leg and the side of his rib, leaving deep cuts in each, Naruto ignored both injuries…but then felt pain beyond measure beneath his right shoulder…a searing, throbbing, aching type of agony which could only be understood through first hand experience;

The third stream had cut his arm off

A spray of crimson followed as the blood flowed regardless of the loss of the limb. Naruto bit his teeth together tightly, so much so that it felt though he would ground his bones into pieces, putting all his concentration in numbing the pain by trying to remain unfocussed of its existence…failing slightly…he looked to his falling limb and grabbed onto the forearm before it fell out of reach. He was eternally thankful when his regeneration dulled the pain and ultimately removed it; he focussed back on his previous gesture to see its success.

The kunai he had thrown had finally reached their target, imbedding themselves into the grounds around the stream which the dragon fed upon, before detonating in a spectacular explosion, cutting off the stream which instead flowed into the earth as opposed to on the surface. Sakura was shielded from the blast, but the endless supply of water was gone, as was the thin jet stream attack which required a huge supply, doing so now would use the dragon itself, which was pointless as soon the water had depleted.

A frown formed on her face as she turned back to the falling form of Naruto, who had small dark red droplets fall with him.

From a distance a single solitary tear flowed down the Akutsuki's face. Hinata reached up and took it onto her finger, confused at its existence before flicking it away in annoyance.

Jiraiya secretly seeing the gesture remained silent and a small smile appeared on his face as he looked back at his pupil. Only he could have the ability to shrug off the pain of a missing limb, the pervert wondered if he could, having never been that seriously injured before, he brought his thoughts back to the battle.

The blond shinobi realised the flaw in his plan;

It was a long way down…and a water dragon was still a water dragon. The beast launched itself high, planning to use it teeth, which in accordance to the logic of the jet stream's lethality, didn't help alleviate his growing trepidation. He used a brief mental jutsu and using only one hand, summoned another clone. It was difficult to do it solely with one, but ero-sennin taught him that there were moments when using both hands would be impossible…but he didn't think it would be because he lost one…the clone on arrival, grabbed the original and tossed him to a safe area on the ground, and notably far away from the threat the dragon posed. The original realising that his clone had _both_ hands was a source of minor irritation but this feeling was quickly removed;

The clone was instantly crushed in the beast's jaws and crunched and torn apart before mercifully dispelling

On seeing his clone's death, the original was so very thankful they didn't give the memory of the pain on removal…

Naruto crouched and moved the bloody limb back into position

'Work Fast Kyuubi' he thought quickly

"**I am dealing with it…however I was unaware that the attack would be so effective against you…but the severance is quite reparable" **the daemon ensured.

The blood flowing from Naruto's body seemed to direct itself into the lost limb, slowly regenerating the torn tissue, pulling the arm closer into its original position. The muscle tissue connected itself to where it had been cut and the new bone was formed to replace the broken pieces that had been removed. The shinobi's face a brutal frown throughout the process...realising with a degree of annoyance that it was like when Baachan had inspected his teeth that one time, and the horrendously unnerving scraping and drilling which followed was enough to ensure it never happened again.

Instead he decided to lose his arm

'A great substitute…' he thought sarcastically

Naruto stood straight once more, slowly flexing his fingers and rotating his wrist, ensuring that every part of his returned limb was functional. He turned his shoulder and stretched his arm fully…but just to _really _test it…he drew a kunai from his holster and expertly played with it with his fingers in his lone hand, narrowly yet perfectly evading and controlling each and every flick as the blade darted between his fingers.

'Perfect' the blond thought with a grin before reholstering his kunai and readied for Sakura's next action

The dragon emittws a howl which seemed to made the air vibrate with its power

"Alright…" Naruto nodded smirking slightly, raising his returned hand and made the gesture "Lets Go" he said motioning to Sakura to attack him once again. The kunoichi didn't disappoint him this time as the water dragon charged as he remained still

Shikamaru from the stands raised a brow at the show of defiance

'Naruto, you are hands down the craziest guy I've ever and _will _ever meet…' he said with a small smile, especially after having lost an arm only moments before…

The moment the mythical beast of water was but a few metres away from striking distance, Naruto leapt forward with his hands out in front of him and grabbed the top and bottom jaws as they nearly closed onto him. He used his chakra to prevent the water from dispersing and folding around his fingers, before letting the force of its movement to push him backwards a few feet.

The shinobi on the side lines minus the shadow user allowed their mouths to drop, at the display of a shinobi essentially wrestling with a dragon. Naruto brought his own inhuman strength to bare, preventing the water fiend from moving forward and at the same time stop the jaws closing in on him.

"**Why are you letting the beast overpower you brat?" **the daemon mused

'Its not…but at this range I'm making sure it doesn't use that jet thing again' Naruto thought as the creature wildly thrashed in his hands

"**Are you unaware of the fact brat, that you can just kill the beast and alleviate that problem?" **the Kyuubi said slowly though it were the most obvious action in the world

Naruto paused

'You know that is a good idea' the shinobi agreed

Naruto threw the jaws to one side and spun on the spot whilst activating the chakra blades once more, and in a swift motion, decapitated the water summon with ease. The headless body shivered violently side to side before plummeting to the ground as the head disappeared in a splash

'Huh, that was easy…' the shinobi thought, though wondering why the body hadn't disappeared after he cut the head off, moving to stare at the kunoichi who seemed unperturbed by the sudden loss and who was still in her seal form

But now was running through another set of seals

"**Water Hydra Technique!" **she shouted

"Oh son of a…" Naruto began but instantly leapt back as a trio of heads sprouted from the dragon's neck. The shinobi looked at newly formed creature with a sense of tired boredom as it unleashed a shriek like roar, as it made all six of its eyes look at him.

The shinobi on the sides looked at the new beast with a mixed sense of revulsion and fear.

"What by the sands is that thing!?" Temari whispered to the close by genius

"It's a Hydra" Shikamaru answered plainly

Temari looked perplexed, then angry, pulling his ear painfully

"A better answer!" she hissed

"A mythical monster which grows more heads if one is cut off and is as dangerous as a dragon" Shikamaru answered though slightly embarrassed that he was describing something not linked at all to shinobi arts "But Sakura cant use its head-growing ability, the jutsu is purely for the additional number of attacks" he concluded wisely

"Bizarre…" the kunoichi said quietly before remaining quiet

The copy ninja looked at the creature in curiosity

'I've got to find the scroll that Sakura has been using' he mentally agreed. 'So far Sakura had been using very high ranked water jutsu…unless…' Kakashi thought before looking at the village leader and then at Yamato 'One of them allowed Sakura do so…' he thought in interest. Whilst it was not a completely bad idea…a measure against the vengeful Hyuuga Hinata would be somewhat beneficial…he doubted Sakura had that much chakra to do so without the aid of pills…

Naruto looked at the new monstrosity and sighed

'This shit never ends…' he thought 'And I'm not surprised that you were wrong Daemon Fox!!!" Naruto shouted mentally

"**I was unaware the kunoichi could do this brat…so I wasn't wrong…but you can end this rather quickly" **the daemon replied

'Oh I'm going to..."Naruto

All three heads lunged at once

The left and right head struck first, which Naruto took hold of with both hands whilst the middle sought to bite his neck. The shinobi refused to relinquish his hold of the first two and kicked straight upwards with his left foot and pulled with both arms, pulling the left and right heads behind him slightly as he let them go.

Naruto instantly leapt charged his forearm blades, the twin shards of charka hummed slightly, awaiting their use. He attached himself onto the lower side of the middle head, before running full force around to travel down the beast's spine.

Aiming for the controller of the beast, whose eyes widened in realisation.

The shadow user on the side lines realised the trajectory and predicted the intent which Naruto had planned

"This is going to be bloody" Shikamaru said quietly, as Temari looked curiously at him then back at the battle. It was true he had somewhat lost a great deal of connection with Sakura over the years, following the revelation a few days ago…but the genius didn't want another comrade to die… …but it wasn't a battle he had any hand in, but Naruto did have a knack for doing the unexpected and sincerely hoped that he did…

Hinata's mask like face dropped at what she herself foresaw what was to happen "No…HER DEATH IS MINE!!" she roared and attempted to rise, but was immediately slowed and finally stopped due to the effects of the seals which were still in effect, it was like the gravity itself refused to allow her to leave the ground. The aged Sannin, looked at her calmly "Their duel is not yet over, Miss Hyuuga" Jiraiya spoke gently, treading very cautiously around the volatile temperament and need for the death which had arisen unannounced. He looked back at the seething Hyuuga, whose sharp blue eyes and visible bloodline were more terrible then the most ferocious of beasts and disturbed psychopaths he had seen throughout his lifetime. Jiraiya found himself breathing an inaudible sigh of relief when the Hyuuga sat down once more, but now reached down and placed her straw hat upon her head, covering her features in shadow once more.

The Sannin willed himself to look back at what was to come…trying to ignore the chill running up and down his spine which he knew would come…

Naruto slid down the back of the water creature, twin chakra like blades drawn and held in front and behind as he prepared to implement his final move.

Sakura sought to cancel his momentum by releasing the technique, but reacted too late. As the Hydra was dispelled, Naruto jumped the last three metre distance, his left chakra wrist blade drawn back as he flew towards her…

'Goodbye Sakura' Shikamaru thought quietly

Hinata's eyes narrowed in curiosity at Naruto's attack…and the change of his chakra…

Naruto reached Sakura, who though augmented and temporarily invulnerable to physical attacks, had her eyes raised in fear. The falling shinobi drove his right blade straight into her stomach, the kunoichi felt the pain of blade passing into her flesh immediately, as the rest of the blade protruded from her back

"SAKURA-SAN!!!" Lee shouted from the sides before about to leap forward to perhaps rescue her before his keen eyed teammate stepped in front of him

"NEJI GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Lee shouted desperately

"Calm yourself Lee…and watch…" Neji spoke calmly though to not worsen his enthusiastic friend's worry, whilst sending his bloodline's vision to the battlefield 'I knew his eyes were as good as mine' he thought sagely

From a distance, the Akutsuki's eyes narrowed

"Genius…" she whispered with an impressed tone

"Indeed…" Jiraiya nodded

Sakura looked down in pain at the blade which pierced her flesh, confused when no blood was visible where the pain was, feeling confused when she felt her strength waning...

Naruto put his foot up and kicked her off his blade, a long bluish vapour following Sakura as she flew backwards, which seemed to seep from the wounds from her stomach and back.

"Is that…? Temari began in amazement

"It is…" Shikamaru said with a smile at the success and pure ingenuity of it

"He altered his chakra and stabbed her chakra core" he summed up

Sakura stumbled backwards, the feeling of fatigue which suddenly arose caught her completely off guard. The effects of the endurance and chakra increasing pill she had developed had its benefits reduced to less of a quarter, though she had not consumed it at all. She stood with bent legs and experimented with the limits of her unstable core, and healed the wound in her stomach which still refused to bleed. The process was taxing and left her breathing deeply though she was at her end, and calculated the length of time she had left…

"Three minutes and forty seven seconds left" Shikamaru on the sides calculated

Temari looked at him sceptically

"Shika…as moderately good a genius as you are…even you can't measure chakra without the Hyuuga bloodline" she said sceptically whilst somewhat hesitant

The genius looked at her curiously

"Well you're right, I can't, but I can measure it by the recorded lengths which Sakura has noted down for her limits in shinobi medical reports and by the reports of chakra growth in the Akimichi pill recipes" he said accurately

"I knew it was a bad idea giving her some of those…" Choji said stuffing his face with barbeque chips

"Helping a comrade is never a bad idea…" Shikamaru mentioned though finding the counter argument in that instantly…

But Sasuke wasn't exactly a comrade anymore…

Before remembered something else…

"And I'm not 'Moderately good', I'm lazy" he said with a small smile, Temari looking back sheepishly and gave him a tight hug which simply made him blush before looking back at the battlefield

"And the fight is pretty much over…" Shikamaru managed to finally say

Naruto looked back at the barely upright kunoichi, pleased with himself that his attack was so successful

"**You're Welcome"** the Kyuubi said with a sense of smugness which didn't go unnoticed

'Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to treat you to some kibble later' Naruto thought with a smirk

"**Hey!!" **the Kyuubi roared

The blond shinobi smiled at his response and slowly walked forward to finish the duel

Sakura stumbled backwards in panic, finding her strength was severely compromised as was her regeneration. She brought her hands together and cast a quick genjutsu, it required little chakra but was immensely effective. Her form dissolved in a swirl of pink flower petals which moved in a large and slow moving circle around the blond shinobi. The area seemed to fade and grow dull and though the sun was still shining overhead, the skies turned dark and he was surrounded by endless darkness, only made different by the moving petals

Naruto sighed slowly

"Copying that other flower using genjutsu girl isn't really original Sakura" he said out loud, remembering the mission to rescue the obese feudal lord mission he, Lee, Sakura and Kakashi sensei had gone on in their childhood. "But I suppose you did change it slightly to make it your own huh?" he said with shrug

On the sides, the sunan kunoichi was curious about something, looking at the shadow user in the edge of her left most vision.

"Genjutsu doesn't work on me" Shikamaru said though reading her thoughts

'FUCK!!' Temari swore brutally

"And no swearing" the genius said quickly

"Stay out of my head!!" she shrieked

"Then stop being predictable…and trying to beat me" he said with a chuckle

Temari sighed in annoyance

From a distance, the Hyuuga kunoichi rolled her eyes in boredom

"She is desperate" Hinata said with a smirk

"Because she is close to her defeat" Jiraiya said with a sigh

'And her death…' the red cloud agent thought with sadistic glee

Sakura from within the swirling mass of pink petals drew a kunai from her pouch preparing to strike from his left. The genjutsu, though it used little chakra, was highly effective numbing all of the senses. She poised the blade at her opposite right shoulder she lunged

Naruto grabbed her wrist with his left

Sakura froze in terror

Kakashi's sharingan eye widened as he saw his old pupil's direction and failure of her attack

"Hey Bitch, Want to know hear something funny?" Naruto spoke slowly, turning to look into her face though the genjutsu was supposed to hide it "Do you want to know how I was able to predict your movement when I had my back turned earlier? Well…" he began before smirking;

"I can hear wind movement though it is as loud as bell and besides…" Naruto said ominously

"Genjutsu doesn't work on a Jinchuuriki" he said before ramming his forehead into hers making her crumble and cry in pain, unconsciously dispelling the genjutsu. Naruto pulled her arm and punched her in the stomach once more making her cough up more blood before grabbing Sakura by her lapel and flipping her over his shoulder onto the ground hard. She coughed in pain before Naruto activated his right chakra blade once more, and dug it an inch away from her head

"I win, dattebayo" Naruto said with a small smile

Sakura looked up at the blade, whilst frozen in fear she realised…

She could do nothing

She felt so weak…

Tsunade from the side stood with her arms crossed

"Well thank Kami its over…I was worried something terrible was going to happen" she said with a frown

From a distance Jiraiya saw the end and prepared himself with what was to follow, slowly looking at the pale eyed kunoichi.

She was deathly silent

Jiraiya sighed

"I suppose this is where you try to fight out of my seals and intervene correct?" he said tiredly

Hinata didn't answer

The hermit was sure he could hear his own heartbeat and waited with well hidden bated breath

"Tell me something…Jiraiya-sama" the Hyuuga began slowly, deciding to address him formally

"Do you know that the Sharingan has a greater form?" she asked

Jiraiya instantly didn't like where this was going

"Yes, the Mangekyou…" he answered nodded

"Do you know that the Hyuuga bloodline, though not idiotic enough to visibly change to give away our attentions, can also change…?" she asked quietly

The aged Sannin's eyes widened in shocked horror

"It doesn't change form…but it too develops new techniques…one of which I discovered…" Hinata explained with a small chuckle "Let me show you…" she said activating her bloodline

Jiraiya attempted to activate a seal but found to his utter disbelief that his hands' chakra points were disabled

"We gain the ability…to cancel the chakra points…and those of a seal…" she said looking at the glowing ring of seals around her

"With but a _glance_…" Hinata said, and the instant the words left her mouth, the seals around her faltered and vanished, though sapped of their ability to connect and unify to hold her.

"You did not believe I returned without improving my doujutsu did you?" Hinata asked rhetorically "You are Naruto-kun's mentor, so your life will be spared…but none will stop me from carrying out my ultimate judgement" she said and charged chakra around herself and used an unnaturally far distance leap towards the ground

Naruto felt the feeling of death increase from nothing to a thousand in a heart beat

'The seals failed…' He thought in horror turning to his now sitting up defeated opponent who was surrounded by Baachan, Yamato, Kakashi and Ino who appeared to give any aid she could;

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" Naruto roared

The pink haired kunoichi and the other's heads snapped at him in horror before a banshee like screaming cry was heard which chilled her to the bone…

"_**SA…KU...RA!!!"**_

Like a comet, a large glowing blue orb crashed into the grounds, sending a shock wave which sent all in the immediate vicinity to be thrown backwards at the force. A spiral of electrical blue chakra filled the area, paralysing all shinobi who were completely unable to block it.

Naruto looked up from lying flat on his stomach only a few metres from where the celestial form had collided

The orb slowly disappeared;

Revealing the dreaded black cloak of the red cloud

Sakura was lying on her back, gingerly opened her eyes…

Before widening in terror at what stood but two metres away from her

The straw hat lifted

The terror inducing blue eyes looked upon her

Her fear sapped her of any remaining resistance she may have had

Quiet, ethereal laughter filled the air

The kunoichi turned to look at the blond shinobi staring at her in fearful puzzlement;

"Do not tell me this was unexpected…" The Akutsuki mused, staring back at the prone shinobi

"Naruto-kun…?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: Was that good enough?**

**I felt that a long absence required a long chapter but what do you think?**

**I'll admit the lack of Kyuubi COULD be considered a huge lacking in the fight**

**But that being said…**

**Remember what Naruto said in the chapter?**

**Let me just say that the future of the story looks very…**

_**Red…**_

**Till next time folks!**

**P.s. What type of author would I be if I left a chapter like this without a cliffhanger? XD**

**P.s2) Please No one mention Hercules, I remembered after I finished it the similarities and note my fight is **_**considerably **_**shorter. I originally thought of the Dragon like technique we often see Kakashi employ. The Hydra was simply the change from one headed monster to a many headed one :)**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!!!**

**A LOT has happened over the last few months so I'll skim through the most significant**

**Firstly (Draws his sword in a warriors Salute)**

**Goodbye Kisame, You will be missed :(**

**But wow, major beheading action XD**

**Sasuke vs Danzo…a fight of two people who I loath beyond rational thougtht**

**And I will not lie**

**Danzo's arm did make me somewhat nauseous**

**Long fight scene…not interesting enough to mention…**

**Sasuke stabbed Karin!?**

**I'll admit that was surprising**

**Danzo, I don't care how 'self sacrificing' you think you are, you are still a loathsome little (CENSORED), and the flashback didn't heighten ANYONES opinion of you… **

**Will Sakura betray Konoha and join Sasuke…?**

**No**

**I largely thought she wouldn't, but a part of me wished she did, to make her evil…and the strange possibility of a REAL Sakura vs Hinata fight**

**What?**

**Who honestly wouldn't pay good money to see that!?**

**(But Kishimoto would largely destroy what character she has left is he did follow down the betrayal route…)**

**Did Sasuke buy into her claim?**

**No**

**She tried to kill him…with a Kunai no less…**

**Moving on…**

**Kakashi saves Sakura from getting Skewered **

**And kicked Sasuke (That made me smile)**

…**Kakashi will be fighting Sasuke…**

**(Just for those interested, Sasuke's evil laugh made **_**me**_** laugh…)**

**Ok fine , Kakashi is better then Danzo (Don't deny it, he fricken rocks)**

**BUT**

**He did die against Pein…**

**Stay alive Kakashi…and don't die twice**

**As that would suck…**

**So to recap**

**Sasuke is PROPER evil…(Me from the side: "Weak!!")**

**Naruto…you get in there and spank him…Spank him now!!**

**Ahem…**

**Moving along ¬¬**

**Please review!**

**(And I would ask if people could rate the story more then my AN's please, not pointing any fingers!! XD )**


	21. The Arrow

**Authors Note: Ten Months…wow…that's impressive even for me ¬¬**

**But my reasoning for taking so long isn't even because of this chapter…it was simple fact tact this year, ironically after my last update; was nothing short of a nightmare. Gruelling examinations, operations…and painful losses of certain awesome people…**

**Therefore I don't feel I have to apologise for how long it took to make this chapter**

**But that's in the past**

**(Don't fear the length; there is a BIG Authors note at the end)**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

The Arrow

Danzo sat at the head, sitting with boundless authority, believable of one of his position.

The other 8 men patiently waited for him to address them. Each were the heads of clans, wealthy, powerful…and conceited to their core…He knew that each were already behind him, but were hesitant, they needed something more…like all spineless cowards with a degree of prestige…written word sometimes had little effect,

Written promises sometimes even less so.

None were shinobi, preferring to send others to fight their battles. They had come wearing long robes of silk and expensive jewellery, perhaps to intimidate the other heads with their own standings within the village. But behind their outward showing of nobility, they were to all intent and purposes;

Tax thieves

But betraying them would have been a waste, certainly in regards of how much effort he had used to rally them to his cause. The hundred Root ANBU he had stationed within a mile radius of the meeting room would have been especially wasted if they could have been tracking the movements of Tsunade's favoured agents.

However the men before him were weak willed enough that he could bend them to his cause whilst risking very little in the process

Money and power were expendable resources…but were occasionally;

_Powerful_ incentives

"Gentlemen…" Danzo announced, some of the clan heads straightening slightly

"I think it best to further discuss our arrangements following your support to usurp the current regime in place within Konoha" he said calmly, unsurprised that many in the room were exchanging questioning looks.

One cleared his throat attracting the elderly Root leader's attention in as little amount of respect as possible. He arrogantly fanned himself with a small fan to add some self imagined image of importance.

"Yes, Tenki-Dono?" Danzo replied politely

"My apologies if I speak incredulously for a moment…" He said slowly, looking at the shinobi through half closed eyes

"Whilst I, and my fellow clan heads, are indeed…intrigued…by your proposal…though we respectfully have the _most_ powerful shinobi within this village, even with our combined forces…do you truly expect we are capable of defeating the shinobi of Hokage-sama?" the clan head asked caressing his thin moustache "We wonder if the costs of damage and shinobi equipment will expend our coffers to the bare bone!" he said in effortless amount of shock. He was the more prominent of the clan heads present, and one which the others would support and agree with…

And though on cue, several of the other clan heads nodded in agreement.

"Yes…" Danzo said quietly, nodding once to their view "It is more then likely that the costs of the coming engagement will indeed be high…if not severe…but think for but a moment, gentlemen…" he said, slowly looking from one head to the other

"Were we to succeed, the current regime defeated and I made Hokage…I can make each of you _very_ successful men…making any losses during the engagement… _a mere pittance_"

The Clan head smiled in delight, fanning himself at a greater speed as he slowly imagined the possibilities before another thought appeared to him

"Whilst that is indeed an interesting prospect Danzo…" Tenki said slowly though taking his time with someone lesser then himself "But it is not completely unrealistic to assume that money is not all we are being offered?"

The clan heads around the room showed a degree of controlled enthusiasm at the prospect

Danzo stared at the man for a few moments

"Of course not…" he said carefully

Tenki smiled slightly

"Should we prove successful; the entire of Konoha's economy will be re-worked…" Danzo said calmly

Several around the room looked shocked at the statement, whilst Tenki waited patiently for him to continue

"…And each of you will receive considerable percentages of all trade and resources within the new system" Danzo said slowly, a small smile as his final piece which would ensure utmost cooperation was put into place

Tenki's eyes shot wide and actually stopped fanning himself, the other leaders found themselves at loss for words and looked to him for guidance, "And that would…" he began before Danzo continued

"Would make each of you the most powerful clans within Konoha, and in a few short years, in regards to the rest of the fire country, could make you wealthy and influential beyond imagining" the aged Root Shinobi said with a small smile

Tenki seemed to force his face to remain calm, but the speed of his fanning was evident that he seemed to enjoy the idea

"Wait a moment, please Tenki-Sama!"

All heads turned to a lesser clan head

Tenki looked at the man from the corner of his eye

"Yes Niigasa?" he enquired

"Whilst it is indeed a pleasant and prudent to see what will transpire in the future, how exactly are we supposed to deal with the forces that Hokage-sama has mustered?"

"It what sense?" Tenki asked further

"First of all the Konoha 10, each one is a skilled combatant, receiving honours and praise from all clients who have hired them, whilst also to be entered within Bingo-books as A ranked Targets" Niigasa began

"Then of course is the Kyuubi Child, who I understand is the preferred agent of the Hokage and is a notable shinobi in the service to the Hyuuga"

"The Hyuuga?" Tenki repeated lightly, though mentally fearing the name.

"Yes, Tenki-sama"

It was common knowledge that the container was the most dangerous shinobi alive within the village, and rumours of his bloodletting frightened the more _wise_ of the populace. But he did somehow have the protection of the Third and now Fifth Hokages, and now apparently the Hyuuga... And it was also true that the shinobi serving the Hokage comprised of the most powerful within the Konoha, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and the Konoha 10 were listed amongst hundreds of others…

"And though it perplexes me how it is possible…the Kazekage and his siblings are within Konoha…and will to my understanding fight for the current Hokage" said the lesser head with dread

The room was deathly quiet

"Perhaps it would be wise to perhaps postpone until he has left…?"

"Three additional shinobi are not enough to turn the tide, Niigasa-san" Danzo said in slight annoyance

"Then Danzo…care to provide a suitable counter for these concerns?" Tenki asked, redirecting his gaze at the Root leader

The Aged shinobi sighed

"The ANBU of Root have a perfect record of S-rank successes, I am certain that they will overcome the haphazard collection shinobi Tsunade has accumulated and also...Niigasa-san…" he said turning to the head, his calm face masking that he loathed delays…

"The Konoha ten are an accumulation of a number of class fellows that the third and Fifth have doted upon since they left the academy, they are well known in name…nothing else" Danzo reassured

The Head sighed in slight relief, before looking into his eyes again

"And the Kyuubi child?"

Danzo became slightly tight lipped at the name

"He is still a child, wielding power he is unable to control himself…"

"And your last skirmish with him was just a…friendly spar?" Niigasa said questioningly, pointing at the Root head's empty sleeve "and _that_ a harmless mistake?"

Danzo's visible eye narrowed slightly

Tenki tittered lightly

"My, it would seem my noble counterpart has a valid point, Danzo…" the high head said with a patronising smile "We cannot overlook that your previous attempt to free the reins of control from the current Hokage did result in Root suffering defeat and you being severely maimed" he noted

Danzo remained quiet

"So I ask again…care to provide a suitable counter to these concerns?" Tenki repeated, fanning himself casually as only one who had utter dominance of the situation could have.

Danzo was still emotionless, finally muttering a small word.

"Sai"

Instantly a youth wearing a blank mask materialised from the air to his right, who instantly dropped to one knee in respect. He was dressed differently to conventional ANBU, with black clothing which revealed his taut stomach and one arm.

His sudden appearance had startled near all of the heads in the room, except Tenki who had simply tilted his head in interest

"This is Sai, gentlemen" Danzo announced, indicating to his right whilst not looking at him "He is first among the ANBU, both those who serve me and those of those serving Tsunade. He has a flawless mission completion record, and is known to complete any assignment given to him in a fraction of the time a squad of ANBU shinobi would take…whilst _alone_…" Danzo smiled at the last piece of emphasised description

Several in the room exchanged glances to one another at the thought

"Have the boy remove his mask, I wish to see the face of this young man who inspires such pride from the usually harsh standards of Root" Tenki said calmly

Danzo continued to stare forward

"Comply" he said simply, hiding his displeasure at the claim of 'praise'

The Shinobi removed his mask and smiled happily.

And instantly several of the clan heads began talking amongst themselves

"He is very young, Danzo…" Niigasa said sceptically

"Age is a meaningless word amongst those within Root" Danzo answered

"Is the boy usually this…pleasant, Danzo?" Tenki asked curiously, and though he hid it completely from sight…the boy's apparent enthusiasm was deeply chilling...

"The boy is simply putting on a mask for you all" Danzo said simply

And though a switch was flipped, Sai opened his eyes and stopped smiling.

Several in the room suddenly felt deeply uncomfortable at the sight of a person completely void of emotion…

"If I may enquire, Danzo…" Niigasa began, attracting the attention of the aged shinobi once more

"The boy may be skilled as you say; he may even best the greatest within the ANBU…but what exactly is so special about him that could possibly rival that of the Kyuubi-child?"

"Other then several bio-enhancements which increase his endurance and stamina…he has_ knowledge_…" Danzo said with a small smile

"Knowledge?" Niigasa repeated questioningly

"Yes Niigasa…knowledge…and we all know that knowledge is power…" Danzo said with small chuckle that several in the room shared

"I assigned Sai to the Kyuubi-child's team cell some time ago…and went thus went on several missions with him…all the while gathering information on his technique, fighting style, speed, strength, endurance, and most notably the areas of vulnerability and triggers of his daemon form …however it should be noted to prevent any misinformation that during the upcoming engagement, whilst the Kyuubi-child is indeed _a_ target…Sai's primary objective will be to eliminate a different shinobi" Danzo said calmly

"What, are you mad!" Niigasa exclaimed, which began a loud muttering amongst all clan heads present

Tenki remained silent, fanning himself with a degree of speed which could indicate some level of disagreement.

"My reasoning behind this, gentlemen…" he said brushing off the insult "Is the fact that my agent will target the second most dangerous shinobi of Konoha…" Danzo said before Tenki interrupted

"I assume that this second shinobi is Hatake Kakashi?" he guessed

"I'm afraid not, Tenki-dono…the primary target of this agent will be one named Nara Shikamaru"

"Who?" Niigasa asked

"I believe I have heard of him…" Tenki said slowly in thought "The shadow genius of the Nara clan…yes...yet there are several genius shinobi within Konoha, why target him?"

"Because his intelligence is second only to the Forth Hokage's" Danzo said ominously

Tenki's mouth unceremoniously dropped

"And whilst that would be enough…such is his level of planning that he may be able to tactically defeat us before the fighting begins, which is why he is often in the direct service of the Hokage…and thus he is a liability" the Root shinobi said slowly

"Ah, you wish to remove the mind so the body is helpless?" Tenki said with an intrigued smile

"Yes" Danzo replied

"And I trust the information gathered on him was taught to all Root?"

"Indeed

"But I also trust that the Kyuubi will be dealt with efficiently in similar if not more proficient manner?" the head asked

"Yes…as soon as the Nara lies dead, the daemon child will be assailed upon by the _entire _of Root" Danzo said darkly

"And how many Root shinobi are there exactly?" Niigasa asked

Danzo turned to look at him slowly

"…over 500…" he said with a small smile

"_500?"_ Niigasa repeated in awed horror

"I have summoned all Root shinobi to return for this…and other newly trained Root given the memories and skill of the Root that fell before…failure is not an option…" he vowed

"I have a last question if I may…" Tenki asked before continuing regardless "Was this Sai boy present in your last attack?"

"Yes…however since then his body has been altered, new techniques taught and shinobi reports burned into memory…reports indicate that his effectiveness has tripled over the last year"

"I see…a wise move…now unless there is anything else you wish to inform us of, I believe we should conclude this meeting" Tenki said finally

"Inform you of? No there is nothing, however it would be preferable to know whether or not you will assist me?" Danzo asked politely

Tenki closed his hand fan with a snap

"Yes, I will, I give my shinobi and the amount asked to fund asked of my clan" he said with the air of superiority

Several around the room agreed with him

Except one who seemed to think a short moment more

"Niigasa-san?" Danzo asked

The man held his hands together in thought before finally answering

"We put our faith in you Danzo, that we will be recompensed for our role in this" Niigasa said looking over his fingers

"In an emperor's ransom, gentlemen" the Aged shinobi said with a small chuckle, several in the room sharing his sense of humour

As they dispersed, Danzo walked his own way towards the Root headquarters with Sai following obediently behind him

After a short distance when there was certainty that no-one could over hear them, the young root shinobi spoke

"May I have permission to speak, Danzo-Sama?" Sai asked politely

"Denied" the aged shinobi dismissed immediately

Sai looked unbothered by this

"I apologise, Danzo-sama, I simply wish to ask a question regarding my target" he asked humbly, treading very carefully as to not anger his superior

"What of it?" Danzo spat angrily

"I simply wish to ask why the clan heads were not given any notice of the Akatsuki threat?"

"That does not concern your objective in the least" the superior Root commanded

"May I ask what will be done regarding her?" Sai asked

Danzo stopped walking

"She will be executed alongside the Kyuubi child, by _my hand_ if need be…you are incapable of dealing with her" he said darkly

"Of course, Danzo-sama…may I also ask why the clan heads were not informed of her presence…?" he began, a hand was removed from its sleeve roughly grabbed him by the front and pinned him harshly against the wall, it was wrapped with a large lock system on his forearm, Sai's eyes narrowing by a millimetre in discomfort.

"_Do not question my edict" _Danzo hissed, releasing the young shinobi abruptly "However as you seem so very _emotional_ regarding this…the fools would immediately refuse any assistance to our cause were they to know the threat that any of the Akatsuki would also fight to oppose me from becoming Hokage" he said with a degree of annoyance before thinking on a slight piece of interest

"Sai"

The young root dropped to one knee instantly

"Yes, Danzo-sama"

"Your report indicated that one within the Konoha ten became fond of you in the brief time you spent with them?" he enquired

"Yes Danzo-sama" Sai answered instantly

"Travel under cloak and shadow, and influence their opinion and decision…" the scarred shinobi began "To bring your target to _you_"

Sai smiled brightly, unaware of the concept of betrayal…

"By your will, Danzo-sama"

The Aged shinobi continued to walk down his path…

The Root will prevail

And the poisoned tree will be cut down…

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Well this certainly wasn't how I imagined this would work out' Jiraiya though with a small smile.

He still sat cross legged; the young Hyuuga had damaged his ability to form chakra before he had the chance to stand.

He slowly and carefully pulled out a blank scroll, ink and brush.

The Seal master found that the damage done to his hands was indeed reversible, an attack which would usually follow in the death of the victim as they could no longer protect themselves. Unfortunately the damage done to him was quite severe, and would require one of the more potent chakra cleansing seals he knew.

As Jiraiya began the long process of writing the lengthy seal combinations, he was thankful and slightly fearful…

Thankful in the knowledge that written seals relied upon the chakra formula imbedded within the ink and parchment…

And fearful of whether the cloaked seal he had placed within the _Hyuuga's blind spot_ will still function…

Knowing only one person in the world was truly able to master it…and it certainly wasn't him

He paused in his writing to briefly take out a smaller scroll.

It was the size of a pencil when bound and was only for equally small seals.

He jotted down something quick and placed his Middle and baby fingers and his thumb on the triangle insignia at the end of the paper

A small bluish square appeared, depicting a close up view of the battlefield

He didn't use it earlier due to giving any indication of the ink to the Hyuuga.

And now he needed it to see how much time he had left, quickly returning to the task of writing his longer seal

'Tsunade is not going to let this go for at least a decade…' he thought with a grimace.

As he felt the slight presence of four others hiding in an area away from the other shinobi…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto saw the threat and reacted instantly, and attempted to kick-up off the ground and get between Sakura and the avenging Hyuuga.

But before he even managed to move six inches, a crackling cage of energy coiled itself around him, and brutally attacked all of his nerves across his body, making him drop to the ground in seconds, he felt his strength plummet from near unbeatable to fallible weakling in less time then it took to rise. Almost as soon as he, all surrounding shinobi were hit by the same attack, with all dropping to the ground or whatever direction they had begun moving towards.

He grit his teeth at the searing agony which held him forcefully. All his muscles and bones soon simply refused to move regardless of his wishes, the after effect of the paralysis technique that the Hyuuga were so rightly fond of, and to simply worsen the situation that much further, he was being slowly electrocuted, searing his pain receptors which was showed no indication of slowing by the Dark kunoichi standing before him.

Feeling that movement was beyond him at the moment he decided to lay still, thankful when the pain stopped as soon as he did.

He could hear the others struggling to rise; Baachan, Yamato and Ino who were the closest to Sakura at the time were blown far from their original position. The young kunoichi lay on her side and hadn't stirred since being blown seven metres away, Ino made quite murmuring sounds to indicate some level of pain that Naruto was so far unaware of. Yamato was lying flat on his back groaning, as was Tsunade who appeared to be trying to bring herself onto all fours but was still unable to move further.

Realising he could still move his head, Naruto turned towards his old teammate.

Her face resembled one of utter terror

The source of this feeling was standing before her, which was exuding such an aura of death that it almost seemed to choke him

He found he couldn't really blame Sakura for her fear…

Hinata was staring down at her, only her eyes were visible over the collar of her black coat and straw hat…yet even these were focussed shards of malice which promised unending pain…

She turned her gaze towards something in the distance

Jiraiya paused in his writing as the Akatsuki looked back at him

She reached backwards…

And onto her blind spot, two fingers burnt with dark fire, placed on the paralysis jutsu placed when she was caught in earlier.

"Crap" Jiraiya said simply

Hinata smiled sinisterly

"I saw it before it was placed" said the voice of the kunoichi, making the elder sannin jump…or rather it would if he could move…her lips didn't move, giving the indication that it was from her mind just for that moment

"Huh…she used the sound seals on me…impressive" he said nodding

"My thanks, but do not try that again…" She said before returning to her current position, the elder Sannin sensing that she had removed the link.

Jiraiya sighed and continued writing as quickly as he could in his condition

'It's all on you, Naruto' he thought

Hinata looked back down and calmly deactivated her bloodline

'Thrice more…' The Hyuuga thought to herself, narrowing her pale eyes slightly

The Akatsuki turned slowly to the blond shinobi lying on his stomach.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and knelt down.

He was somewhat surprised that she had deviated to him instead of simply finishing off her target

The Akatsuki swiftly reached out and grabbed him by his hair, nails raking his scalp as they pulled him up painfully so they were face to face, the unseen cage around him sparking into life, to add further suffering into it.

"If I am not mistaken…" she pondered, scratching her chin in mock thought

Naruto's eyes narrowed, immensely uncomfortable in at her brutal claw like grip

"I have not used my agony technique on you yet, have I?" Hinata asked rhetorically, giving his hair a sharp yank, making the immobile shinobi wince "I will deal with you afterwards…_**no one**__ is allowed to hide their power from me…and this applies most of all to__** you**__"_ she hissed

Naruto's mouth turned into a defiant snarl before she drove his head into the dirt and let go, returning to her other target.

Stopping three metres away;

"Ah Sakura…" Hinata said pleasantly, though remembering a fond memory

"You _are_ full of secrets…" the Hyuuga continued, moving her hand so her palm was facing upwards, clutching her fingers though she had held onto five rings attached to some thread; and instantly Sakura was brought to her feet, who seemed puzzled at her movement and stumbled back a step.

"I know of the pill you used…" the dark kunoichi spoke though nothing had happened "…and that you have _another_ comfortably sitting within your shinobi pouch…" Hinata said quietly

Sakura looked fearful

"Lets make this somewhat gratifying…You will use your remaining pill to fight me…or I will take you hostage and torture you for the rest of your _misbegotten life…" _she said with narrowed eyes, her smirk was replaced by a brutal frown and her eyes narrowed in anger.

The medical kunoichi's mind was racing

After months…and quite close to a year…of painstaking study and scrupulous experimentation, with numerous failed attempts…too many to remember…She was still unaware of all the side effects the pills had…let alone such quick consumption. Naruto had done well to remove the extra chakra she had gotten from the first pill, and on initial examination of herself, she appeared as though she had not consumed anything at all

However that did little to comfort her

Such drastic change in chakra levels very rarely left the shinobi's body so easily, without some side effect soon following after

But it seemed she had no longer anything left to lose…

She suddenly remembered something

"I…" Sakura choked out, her throat compressing tightly

"Yes…?" Hinata asked playfully…like an executioner asking their victim a final, albeit pointless request

"I need to take…the c…counterbalance s….solution…" the pink haired kunoichi stammered out, her fear making her breath in unsteady breaths

"_Then take it" _the Akatsuki vehemently, cocking her head to one side in an irritated gesture

"I didn't bring it with me ready made, I need to make it!" Sakura explained hastily

Static seemed to travel and dance on the black coat, moving fast and wildly in union with the owners rage.

Hinata fist tightened, her nails digging deep into her palms of her leather gloves, cutting for marks through and slice into the skin.

"If you…" Hinata ground out, her teeth clenched hard and her visible eyes were narrowed into ice like shards "Do not value your life…I would be more then happy to end it for you…" she hissed

Sakura swallowed hard

"It will only take six minutes, I swear it!" she promised

"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE ANOTHER **SECOND**!" Hinata barked, her intent of death multiplying to unnatural levels, so much so that the air around her seemed to grow thin

The medical kunoichi suddenly found it hard to breathe moving further back into the earth to put anything between her and her death;

"Then perhaps I can fill in for her until that time is up?" said a courteous voice behind the Akatsuki

Sakura looked over Hinata's shoulder and her spirit was instantly lifted

Hinata turned her head slowly, recognising the voice with ease

"Hatake Kakashi" she said slowly in a voice dripping with disgust

The famed shinobi stood with his hands in his pockets, removing his right briefly

"Yo" he said with a wave

Hinata's eye narrowed, a thin line of static sparked across her robe.

The Copy ninja's visible eye was clear and focussed, and he stood without any difficulty. All around shinobi were struggling to rise and numerous groans were heard from the side. Even Gaara, who obviously had assumed would be unaffected by her technique was propped against a tree with an immobility similar to the others around him.

Yet Kakashi was unaffected…

Hinata calculated the possibility in a few short moments;

"Your lightning technique…" she deduced "You activated it before I hit the ground"

"Excellently inferred, especially considering how quickly I did it" Kakashi commented politely

"So be it…" Hinata spat "First I will break you, then my reward in doing so will be the dulcet tones of Sakura's screams…" she said darkly.

Kakashi sighed sadly, looking from one to the other

If someone by some divine miracle had told him four years ago that this would be what the future would hold for the two he wouldn't have believed it. He could remember with pin point accuracy the bond the two had, knowing that they had been friends from even before they had entered the academy;

Like two other past students of his…

But now…

One had a defiance which she herself knew was helpless before the new threat. Kakashi didn't need his hidden eye to know that Sakura was exhausted beyond imagining…such quick use and loss of chakra is difficult to recover from quickly unless you had training in it, which the Uchiha and Hyuuga were the undisputed masters of, and the only other way of managing would be to have a titanic chakra store already…medic nin were trained to maintain a degree of chakra for long periods of time and even from the days when she was his pupil, he knew that Sakura lacked the stamina necessary to recover from such a loss without help.

His visible eye turned to the Hyuuga

The sight still stunned him

Light seemed to bend and lose itself in her presence…like the void which drained everything it drew within...her ominously black and red cloak was a formality in the face of this…but her worst feature was currently on him…even in his time he had never seen eyes like hers…they seemed to be like mirrors which could somehow find your own worst fear and then mentally stimulate it and reverse it towards you. This coupled with a near mask like face was indeed a terrifying thing…

He had some degree of pride of being a genius serving Konoha…but a question continued to come to him…

How did Itachi do something like _this_?

Or even why?

He remembered travelling with the famous young ANBU squad leader on several missions…he had an intelligence and ability that potentially only one of his clan was capable of. He followed the Konoha lore of the protection of one's own comrades…and yet his current actions completely said the opposite of his demeanour;

Torturing a young and gentle kunoichi, and in doing so transforming her into a merciless and potentially psychopathic assassin?

When he had fought him during the rescue the Kazekage and the earlier encounter with Hoshigaki Kisame…But even then on both occasions he was relatively calm and collected, even if he was part of Akatsuki…

"Before we begin, may I ask a question?" Kakashi asked humbly

The dark kunoichi let out a morbid chuckle

"Oh by all means…talk Sakura's life away…" she said with a tinge of amusement

Kakashi remained silent and raised a hand to his forehead protector;

Lifting it to reveal his closed and scarred eye lid

Before opening it to reveal the crimson bloodline

Hinata appeared uninterested; before she activated her own

Giving her the fearsome expression it gave all Hyuuga

Kakashi's red eye widened

It saw something far more unusual then he was used to…

Chakra seemed to flow around her, emanating from her core and travelled outwards, past her skin which seemed to cover her over six inches out of her body. What was strange was that the chakra required was not diminishing in the slightest; it seemed the amount of energy was constantly maintained at that distance without being wasted…

Kakashi smiled behind his mask

'So this is what an elite Hyuuga is like…' he thought briefly, having never fought an elite of their clan before. Hiashi was out of bounds, being a ruler of the oldest noble clan of Konoha…he imagined such abilities were kept largely secret…Wondering briefly if any Hyuuga of any generation were capable of achieving this;

Thinking more logically, Itachi had put his own hand in and warped the Hyuuga techniques into something far worse…

Hinata reached for her straw hat and lowered it to her side. And giving no indication of any anger from her face, she tightened her fist, nails tearing through the soft material and causing it suddenly burst into blue flames, sparks of lightning racing across its top as she whipped it to the side, before it burnt into ash.

Kakashi prepared himself for the worse

Hinata raised a hand, which seemed like a casual gesture to anyone

The copy ninja saw different

She was generating a small spiral of thin chakra, forming a small spherical shape within the Akatsuki's palm, which largely resembled the Naruto's rasengan if he wasn't mistaken…it travelled at high speeds, gathering momentum for whenever Hinata was to release it

The Hyuuga flexed her fingers upwards

And instantly the tight chakra ball exploded into thousands of chakra strings, which he calculated covered 25 metres horizontally and 7.3 vertically…

'Being smart can be such a pain sometimes' he thought mentally

Kakashi ran in a large arc, travelling as fast as he possibly could, chakra fuelled or otherwise. But soon realised his action was pointless, the strings seemed to have a mind of their own, and promptly broke off to prevent him closing in.

The genius leapt into the air, and with speeds only he were capable of and ran through a number of hand seals

"**Suiton! Suikoudan no jutsu!"** (Water Dragon Missile) Kakashi shouted

Instantly water from the stream rose, forming another water dragon, which charged at the solitary Akatsuki

Hinata looked tiredly at the attack, she lowered her hand, not requiring it further, and she aimed it at the animated water beast.

The dragon collided hard against the barely visible sphere she created, splashing harmlessly on the ground around her as she withdrew her strings;

"Was that it Kakashi?" Hinata asked curiously, turning slowly towards him as the copy ninja landed on the ground again, a fair distance away to not be struck by any blue filament "A mediocre jutsu at best…Kisame's capabilities far surpass it" the Akatsuki said with a shake of her head

Kakashi smiled behind his mask

"Well I suppose an ex-mist nin would" he commented, thankful that she didn't notice anything more…

Hinata frowned though reading his mind

"…And I am not nearly as moronic as you believe, _you fool_" she growled, suddenly raising her left hand backwards and crashing it into the ground up to her elbow.

Hinata savagely pulled it out again revealing the copy ninja himself, or alternatively a shadow clone he had created, grabbed around the throat mercilessly. The Akatsuki drew her right wrist blades stuck upwards from his stomach, stabbing through to his lungs and heart. The held Kakashi's eyes went wide in pain before dispelling in a cloud of smoke

The original looked curiously at the sight.

'This is going to be tough' he thought, thinking about his trump card…he really wished it didn't come to that as the technique was largely fatal or at least maiming

And it wouldn't help that his ex-student would most likely tear him apart shortly after

He would have to be somewhat creative…

Or at least unexpected…

Kakashi ran forward at the still Hyuuga before zipping left and right before reaching into his shinobi pouch. He made sudden turns at break neck speed before throwing a trio of kunai, which flew at a greater velocity due to his added movement.

Hinata stared at the attack unblinking

She mentally commanded her chakra, and instantly three strings travelled across the ground and caught each of the kunai by their hilt ring, allowing each to simply hang mid air.

Kakashi was unaffected by this and continued;

He made quick sharp movements, punctuating each sudden turn with a kunai or shuriken thrown in threes, as the dark kunoichi followed his movements effortlessly, her bloodline not letting him out of her sight whilst keeping everything else in perfect vision, a capability only fully understood by those of her clan. She caught each projectile with a single string, expertly looped around their underside or centre rings. Soon it seemed like a forest of steel surrounded her, with each blade a leaf; eerily hanging though held by some unseen ethereal force…

Hinata saw with a shiver of movement as Kakashi took another sharp turn, this time running straight for her

And with unnaturally fast speeds, Hinata's hand flicked out striking his heart before his punch even made contact. The elite shinobi coughed violently in pain and knelt over, before Hinata drew her left wristblades and beheaded him in less then a second. The shinobi's body dropping lifelessly to its knees, and then its side…

Before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

'Another clone' she noted, her bloodline scanning the surroundings before locating her enemy behind her…

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Kakashi shouted. The brief flame spurt from his masked mouth creating a large fireball which descended on her

Hinata raised her open palm at the attack, the flames colliding with her sphere technique. The kunoichi stared calmly at the raging inferno which lay outside her field. The attack clashed harmlessly, unable to travel further through the immovable defence.

'Why these futile attacks?' the Akatsuki thought to herself

Kakashi was one of the few rare shinobi on earth who she had to pay attention to…he wasn't stalling, as his moves would last longer if he was…

A short distance away, Sakura was working frantically grinding and mixing several different variations of medical pills and herbs in her on field equipment. Her mind was buzzing through hundreds of different formulae figuring out the correct remedy following a new problem following the removal of her original pill's effects…so far she was coming up short…

Hinata clutched her hand blocking the fire technique, the barrier seemed to envelope it, forming a spike which speared Kakashi through the chest…who disappeared into smoke…

'and yet another clone…' she thought tiredly

Hinata watched as another water dragon struck from her left, bringing another barrier to block it, separating both her hands;

And leaving her chest exposed…

The sound of chirping birds filled the air

Hinata saw his plan

Her hands were busy holding his other attacks at bay…leaving her open to a frontal assault

Kakashi ran straight for her, the crackling of the unstable chakra held in his fist seemed to grow in ferocity with each step, forming first a few sparks of static and then growing to engulf his entire hand in lightening, to the point that the chirping of the jutsu was almost deafening;

The Akatsuki's eyes narrowed

'How droll…' she thought plainly, she preferred the rasengan…

So much more elegant

Kakashi saw his opening and calculated all the possible ways that Hinata could counter it…

Well, unless there was something else that even he didn't know about, his attack should strike true

The Akatsuki commanded several of her filaments to throw previously caught blades. The grounds rang with sounds of a hundred blades passing effortlessly through air, towards the copy ninja. She knew the technical theory behind the Raikiri meant that straight line travel was essential for its increase in strength, with turns being as sharp as conceivably possible, therefore elegant movement was beyond him at the moment…

Not that it mattered apparently

Kakashi ran for the steel cloud, he didn't pause or even slow down, dodging each and every kunai, not taking his eye off her, his Sharingan eye keeping up with every attack whilst she was preoccupied with his other attacks. Soon the blades were simply destroyed as they approached, the unstable energy of his technique reducing kunai and shuriken into metal sand in a fraction of a second.

'Amusing' Hinata commented in curiosity as Kakashi neared

The final metre, he thrust his hand forward;

"**Raikiri!"**

Punching forward into the kunoichi's chakra core and hopefully giving it a large enough shock to disrupt her chakra formation for a short while…

Hinata's eyes followed his hand since he had begun running, she had sent a number of chakra strings at him, but they dissipated on nearing the unstable chakra. Knowing she had no other method of stopping it due to the concentration required to block the other two attacks…

She made the choice;

'Twice more…' thought the Dark kunoichi

Kakashi was a mere few feet from contact…but the crackling seemed to die out…

The chakra disappeared…and the instant it did as an act of preservation, the shinobi halted his next step and leapt to the left before taking a larger jump to create some distance.

The Akatsuki stared back at the sudden movement with minor interest, slowly cocking her head slightly.

'I was too slow…' Kakashi thought with slight annoyance, he looked back at the crystal eyes of the Hyuuga

'What a technique' he thought in awe

It happened far too fast for him to have reacted…even with the sharingan…

He saw a seal which was completely unknown to him, appear in mid air in front of where the Hyuuga was standing

A light blue semi-spherical shape appeared, feeding this seal, all the while it seemed to glow, and pulsing as it absorbed this energy…

The Seal soon seemed to reach some critical limit…or alternatively the dark kunoichi had chosen to expel it, but a sharp arrow like bolt of chakra was released, spearing through his shoulder, travelling the length of his arm, and ultimately passing through his hand, destabilising his concentration on his Raikiri…His sharingan saw that the flow of chakra in his arm simply stopped.

He felt no pain… but it was like it had been cut off completely. The elite had suffered a number of ailments during his time with the leaf…but this was…unusual…

Hinata stared into his eyes with unblinking clarity; her bloodline had deactivated giving her a sense of false innocence which seemed to make him shiver…

Kakashi directed his red pupil to his right hand.

The chakra seemed to travel through his circulatory system…but it simply refused to travel through to his arm, like blood which would continuously flow regardless of a severed limb.

He tried flexing his fingers, but even that was now a struggle. Like every joint in his hand had aged rapidly and such movement was somehow truly beyond him.

Looking back up, he saw she stood less then three feet from him.

The jagged teeth of right blades swung at his head

Kakashi ducked, saving himself from a messy decapitation, streaks of chakra following her blades like a venomous taint, which he concluded would be best to stay away from. The copy ninja leapt backwards as the kunoichi had moved in a circle, her left cutting diagonally. The kunoichi had her bloodline active, meaning staying close and hoping she wouldn't see a close ranged counter was madness…

She had paused to allow him some degree of respite, her blades seemed to give off a dark blue aura, almost sentient and gave indication that it wanted a kill soon…

She half closed her eyes.

'In amusement…?' he thought briefly

He considered his options

His right hand was effectively useless, even using taijutsu wasn't an option anymore. He couldn't use ninjutsu, she would just block it, genjutsu was never a problem with Hyuuga…but he noticed something interesting…

Soon after Hinata had used that Seal attack, her chakra was largely disrupted…or rather it took much out of her to pull it off;

Meaning she had a limit to the number of times she could do it.

Assuming that the first was breaking free of Jiraiya-sama's prison…having heard of his and Naruto's plan earlier…

Which meant that she would reserve the further shots for later.

His Sharingan could tell that Hinata's flow of chakra had slowed, and the aura she had at the beginning of their fight had lessened considerably, noticing a large number of the kunai he had thrown had fallen to the ground. However it was difficult to theorise if she had done due to an actual loss of chakra, was a temporary problem which she could fix near instantly…

Or if the attack actually left her slightly vulnerable…

Kakashi potentially only had one hand left.

Therefore only one more shot with the Raikiri before the Akat…_She…_removed it

He heard a brief sound of fast moving air and in his peripheral vision saw a dark shape moving quick.

Kakashi leapt backwards, the dark kunoichi missed her palm strike by mere inches. The left side of the genius' face beginning to sting horribly, as he strained to keep his sharingan eye open

The Konoha elite leapt backwards, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible, the dark kunoichi following like a wolf on wounded prey…

The pain in the jounin's face reached a peak…causing him to close his red eye…

Hinata covered the space between them instantly, apparently faking the advantage of distance Kakashi had over her. She struck five times, her hands in the shape of daggers, the point being the tip of her middle and forefinger. He deftly blocked two by the forearm, but a tenketsu in his shoulder, the vital points of chakra manipulation, was sealed, as were two directly beneath them…

She was trying to remove his ability to form the Raikiri

Meaning attacks which disrupted her chakra were her weakness!

And only one he thought with clear certainty.

She continued her attack, following with lethal purpose, her eyes unblinking and deadly…

And a new idea came to him

Hinata saw him reach into his pouch and grab three small cloth balls

'Smoke bombs?' Hinata thought in disbelief, she knew that Kakashi was aware of the ineffective nature of blinding a Hyuuga...but she couldn't identify what chemical was within them…

The elite threw them two metres behind them, meant to explode as they crossed by

Hinata stopped following as they detonated, and ran to the left to recover, realising what it was almost too late;

But not soon enough for a miniscule amount to reach her

She bared her teeth in anger, wiping her face to remove the substance within

They were not smoke

They were _Mace_ bombs

Her eyes stung horribly, demanding that she close her eyes to allow her tears to expel the liquid

Kakashi waited with bated breath, he was fatigued yet did not dare to look away.

As she finally closed her eyes

Taking the small lapse swung his hand in a wide horizontal motion whilst releasing his technique, instantly twin beasts of lightning shot out, travelling the length of the grounds with swiftness that gave testament to their element.

The genius realised something truly bizarre for any who used doujutsu to do…

The kunoichi still had her eyes shut

His sharingan saw that a thin horizontal blue line travelled down the length of her entire face.

On completion she opened her eyes once again.

And reactivated her bloodline limit though there was no problem at all.

'So her Healing abilities are as good as they say…' Kakashi thought briefly, hoping that the small space of time was helpful. Though curious that she could purge a chemical substance from her skin with such ease…

Even for a Hyuuga

Hinata had cocked her head slightly as the first of his beasts reached her, attempting to attack her face and perhaps damage her ability to use her doujutsu. She moved to the side, in a manner which seemed more akin to floating then running or even side stepping, but overall evading it, her bloodline keeping track without her following it directly. She stayed clear of the trail of energy which was connected to Kakashi, knowing they were potentially hazardous.

The second lightning animal attempted to leap at her back, following her movements and attack where she had moved. But this was for naught, as the Akatsuki this time leapt far back, landing without sound or effort…almost slowing as she reached the ground;

She looked casually at the beasts as they followed her, noting in particular the sudden charge of chakra that Kakashi had fed them;

The two became four

She followed them

Four became eight

They ran together like a wolf pack;

Eight became Sixteen…

They multiplied dozens of times more and soon a tidal wave of lightning ascended on her, closing around her and cutting off her ability to run

The Sound of lightning was deafening, along with this was the collective roar of the beasts though they themselves were alive.

And under a second, it enveloped her, the lightning reaching skywards like some dread hurricane. The beasts themselves had disappeared, replaced with a fast moving stream of energy, which would undoubtedly electrocute anything living within to death…

Naruto looked at the technique in silence

'Why is he doing that...he knows it won't work' he thought curiously

"**There is a lot more to defeating an opponent then simply hurting them brat…" **the Daemon reminded

Within the storm of energy, a sphere existed protecting the occupant who looked upwards through its eye.

The Akatsuki saw that the intent of the hurricane was not to harm her but to sap her chakra, which the lightning element was infamous for…which was one of the reasons she had used its theory when designing her own abilities.

'His tenacity is infuriating…' Hinata though in annoyance, as she saw chakra seep off her sphere to feed the technique

Hinata detonated her defence, exploding within the hurricane's centre, and sending random sparks of static racing across the grounds, and for a moment it seemed that the Akatsuki stood on a sea of lightning.

'How pointless' the Dark Kunoichi thought

Kakashi panted slightly, his Sharingan eye closed as he recuperated…which was ominously close to becoming heavy…

It was true that the technique used little chakra, gathering more as the beasts moved, which in turn could be used to multiply them into many…

But losing any chakra in the face of such a deadly Hyuuga was a severe tactical vulnerability

The Genius had no other options…but he truly hated himself for having to resort to his next technique…

Kakashi fought through the pain covering his left side…and opened his red eye once more.

Revealing his tri-scythe Mangekyou

Its sight stopped the dark kunoichi in her tracks.

'What!' Hinata exclaimed mentally, her usual emotionless face and eyes were widened in angered shock

Her bloodline saw something she could not quite explain herself…reality itself seemed drawn to a single point…

The air between the copy ninja and the Akatsuki began to pull together…a large and dread vortex which threatened to swallow her whole. She could actually hear the streams of her cloak begin to tear under the intense pull of the abnormal technique and yet she was too close to physically run away

Naruto saw the technique and was filled with horror

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" he roared, fighting his cage curiously and managing to move over a foot towards the battle.

The genius' brow furrowed and ignored him

The blond shinobi clenched his teeth in rage

'Kami, I'm going to kick his ass after this' he mentally spat

The daemon within chuckled scornfully

"**Oh come now brat, you know all about **_**necessity**_** don't you?" **the Kyuubi asked rhetorically

Naruto grinded his teeth at the implication

'Shut the _fuck_ up and fix my damn body!' He demanded mentally

The Daemon fox rolled his eyes in boredom

"**Temper temper, brat…or who knows what you may unleash…?"** the daemon laughed darkly

Hinata could hear her cloak begin to tear in a circular direction. She ignored the pain of her skin beginning to cut and bleed freely as the gravity well of the Uchiha bloodline technique. Kakashi himself had leapt away so there was potentially no way he could be caught. She slowly and folded her arms across her stomach, aiming the tips of her fingers forward. Gathering chakra she shot ten blue strands, travelling in a wide arc, evading the dimensional rift and targeted the caster.

Kakashi saw them coming and leapt backwards, all the while maintaining his technique.

Hinata doubled her effort as the rift appeared to pull with greater fury, making her ability to stop her pain receptors increase to a crawl. She increased the speed of her filaments, making the copy ninja require far greater amounts of speed and timing…

Until he finally slipped…

A quick increase of length and velocity of one string to strike deep into the nerves of his left calf muscle, sending Kakashi to the harsh earth in a similar fashion were someone stung by a scorpion's tail, gripping his leg as it violently ached. And more importantly, the attack sent a jolt in his chakra system, disrupting his concentration for the vortex technique which was deactivated as he fell.

Hinata cancelled her chakra strings and let fatigue lean her forwards, seeing the numerous cuts that riddled her jacket, also fully aware of the short trickles of blood which flowed from some. Her bloodline deactivated to conserve chakra; she hugged her abdomen tightly, attempting to heal the largest collection of slices on her body. Hinata's teeth clenched at the large collection of small cuts, her ability to remove any feeling of pain had also been removed due to the damned technique;

'The fool can summon a black hole…?' Hinata thought bitterly, realising with utter discontent that it was the cause of Deidara losing his arm, which he and Itachi had conveniently forgotten to mention to her. She was also unaware that Kakashi had the capability to further his sharingan when not of the Uchiha himself

How curious…

She found that it also left her more fatigued then she had been on returning to Konoha…she looked back at the genius standing a short space from her, his hand over his left eye and was visibly panting. Her bloodline saw that his chakra seemed to weaken greatly after his technique.

'So it tires him…intriguing…' she thought, her eyes narrowed in delight of exploiting a potential weakness of a universally infamous shinobi

Realising that she herself had lost enough chakra for it become a liability, she deactivated her bloodline.

Hinata stealthily twitched her middle finger, to all without sight, it would appear a simple involuntary gesture

But those with visual bloodline would see the string she had sent to the area of randomly scattered kunai which were thrown earlier, now which lay behind elite shinobi…

Pleased that none amongst them realised that she did not require her bloodline to control her filaments.

Looping it around the hilt rings of two; she noted with some degree of displeasure that gathering more would be difficult to hide. She directed her filaments which threw the connected kunai at the back of the apparently weakened shinobi.

Kakashi's visible eye widened at the sound of metal passing through air. Seemingly on reflex, he leapt to the side, evading the first kunai as the second fell wide.

Turning to the second, due to the fact he had closed his eye, he was unable to see the chakra strings…or that he was neatly between both…

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she smiled darkly

Not wanting to waste another second she sprung her trap, and instantly the area between the kunai was electrified, her torture technique which she had developed engulfed the elite shinobi who stood convulsing violently. The air resounded with the sound of lightning which mercifully drowned out the cries the copy ninja was emitting.

Hinata detached her filament connection and thus ending her technique.

She smiled as Kakashi somehow still had the strength to stand, but did so awkwardly, like a puppet whose puppeteer only controlled parts instead of the whole. She deduced that even if he could fight, Kakashi's nervous system was too disrupted to allow for ease of movement.

The dark kunoichi crouched low and drew her wrist blades, she ran with unnatural speed for the now helpless shinobi, leaping the last two metres and driving her weapons through each shoulder, disabling both arms, and bringing him slamming into the earth.

Drawing her right out again in mere seconds, she stabbed through the shinobi's throat, passing clean through without resistance…

Feeling a slow sense of triumph fill her…

She paused in realisation;

There was no blood

Looking at her first two attacks, there were clear cuts…but again no torrent which would come from such wounds.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly in shock.

She wouldn't have known because of the simple fact her bloodline was off…

_It was a genjutsu…_

From the moment she had to deactivate her own…

Activating it quickly, she scanned the area;

Kakashi was less then 4 feet from her

…With a fully charged Raikiri

Hinata couldn't move to evade it completely…the attack would give a large enough shock to largely disable her chakra core and render her helpless in seconds…

"**RaiKiri!" **Kakashi shouted as he thrust his hand forward, aiming for her stomach. She tried a quick side step, to minimize the impact as much as possible, but the strength of the energy that attack had stored would mean any attempt would have been pointless; instead it struck to the right of her abdomen

'_Once more…'_ she hissed mentally

Kakashi saw the seal once more, and even with his Sharingan…he didn't nearly have the strength to avoid it

She unleashed her chakra arrow, spearing through Kakashi's remaining arm…and nullified his second Raikiri…

Or a part of it…

The dagger of energy struck deep, her bloodline saw that it clean cut through both her aura and field. It missed her core by a few inches, but the after shock of the attack didn't…In the same instant, her left hand shot out like a snake, grasping onto Kakashi's chest, tearing through his jounin jacket whilst releasing her filament and shredded his chakra system.

The two staggered away from one another

Hinata felt the slow the damage to her own chakra system instantly…though there was a storm within her, the lightning setting her nerves ablaze and slowing her breathing. Her chakra aura was completely removed, it became difficult to maintain… She had successfully stopped half of the Raikiri from striking her…yet the portion that did enough to her to give her a degree of imbalance…

All around them, the shinobi who were held firmly by her initial attack, found their cages begin to slacken slightly…

Neji in particular found the sudden change allowed him to use his bloodline, and slowly generated chakra in his body…

Kakashi felt an instant gagging sensation and forced himself to not be violently sick. He felt that his chakra system had been torn to shreds, and now even using the sharingan was potentially lethal and instinctively closed his eye. But he felt his fight was indeed over, his last attack had hit near enough home and the beauty of the Raikiri was the fact it functioned similar to a Hyuuga Juuken he was certain that both of them were going to fall to the ground in a few moments…

Hinata's head snapped at him, her bloodline active and furious

She ran at him, slamming her fist into his already weakened chest, making him double at the impact, before grabbing onto his arm she kicked hard into the side of his ribs, surely breaking several with the amount of force used.

Kakashi winced in pain, in disbelief from his severe miscalculation

And with the timing of a born predator, the dark kunoichi leapt at him, driving her knee into his solar plexus as her right hand grabbed his face, inch long claw like nails digging into his cheeks and forehead before spinning on the spot; driving his head backwards and crashing it into the hard earth.

The veteran shinobi grunted in pain, feeling searing pain travel at the back of his head and the indications of some skull damage…and some numbness which was running throughout his body…

'Great…a concussion from a prior student' Kakashi thought dimly, trying desperately to ignore the five razor sharp nails in his face. He only just noticed Hinata straddling him with the blades of one holster was fully drawn and was held idly at the side of her head though waiting for him to open his eyes again…

Her breathing seemed to be very slightly laboured…but not enough to be of any assistance to him in this situation…

She had regained some of her strength far too quickly...

"_Time to die…Kakashi…sensei…" _Hinata said in an eerie voice of one reciting an old child hood lullaby.

Her eyes displayed such joy…blade poised high; aiming for his head…she began the slow movement forward before stopping "Wait…" Hinata said slowly "I said I would break you first didn't I?" she remembered

Withdrawing her blades, she brought the nails of her left hand together…

Directly above his Sharingan eye.

The injured shinobi's open eye narrowed slightly, though as part of some last near infantile display of resistance

Gai in the distance struggled against his cage furiously, fighting the pain with every last amount of strength in him, actually moving a few feet from where he was seated…but he was too far away…

"And so ends the legend of the Copy ninja…" Hinata mused

Kakashi vision grew hazy, his memories recreating a small Hyuuga girl politely greeting him with a humble bow and a few adorable words of welcome.

The future was indeed dark he thought sadly

'Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto shouted shock, he still struggled to move, he watched the entire fight, but not much process was made in regaining his strength. Never had he seen his old teacher been given such a beating before, remembering the incident with Itachi and the Mental damage…;

'Damn it Daemon fox, what's taking you so long!' he shouted mentally bringing his focus back to the beast

"**The damage is quite severe brat, be patient"** the Kyuubi replied **"And it seems the little blossom will try her hand before we are capable of intervening…" **the daemon said with slow chuckle

'What..?' Naruto thought before looking at Sakura…who was standing tall with her head lowered…

Hinata's eyes widened

Kakashi could almost see himself in them… as she stabbing forward;

A loud thud sound rang in the air.

Hinata showed no surprise.

Slowly turning her gaze towards the leather wrapped fist which held her arm…pleased when she was sensing something else…

Something familiar to what she had earlier that day

Turning her head to the left, she saw her prey had risen once again

Sakura's eyes showed a stony, emotionless defiance which matched that she duelled with earlier.

"At last…" Hinata said quietly, "Are you here to stop me Sakura?" she asked, slowly rotating her nails on Kakashi's face, making the jounin give a small cry of pain, blood trickling down his forehead and clothed cheeks and onto the grass. Hinata smiled before she violently pulled her claws from Kakashi's face and ignoring him as she rose to a stand.

"Finally the little blossom has grown" the Akatsuki said in a quiet mocking tone.

Sakura remained silent, not releasing her grip on Hinata's arm

"_Come at me then" _the dark kunoichi hissed, her bloodline active and furious

Instantly a fist was sent for her face, with a swiftness that would have been impossible to evade for most jounin at this range.

Hinata blocked with her bloodstained right hand, moving the arm away, her bloodline following seamlessly. Without any hesitation, Sakura pulled on her grip brought her knee to her chest and crashed it against the Akatsuki's midriff

Hinata coughed harshly at the blow, feeling a broken rib and moved a few metres back and away from the fallen genius as the medic's grip was released.

Sakura followed, moving fast, she let off a flurry of three punches, aiming for the stomach and head. The dark kunoichi, showing signs of reel from the initial blow, regardless blocked each with ease, her Juuken training brought to bear, using open palmed evasions and counters, her eyes unblinking and focussed.

Her face a deathly mask…

Hinata fought back with near daemonic ferocity, dagger like hands, striking stomach, shoulder, cheek, tearing great cuts and gashes before leaping in the air, using Sakura's movement backwards from her face injury as an opening, swung her foot at the kunoichi's face, hitting hard enough to certainly break teeth and shatter the cheek bones of a normal person, but Sakura stared back calmly and emotionlessly, her pill's enhancements proving true.

The two stood at stand off.

One was in the form of a typical Taijutsu

The other a dark form of the Hyuuga's ancient fighting style, her hands displaying her dagger tip like nails as a sign of danger.

Hinata attacked first, running with blistering speed towards the augmented kunoichi, she spun the last metre, jabbing Sakura in the chest twice with the agonising strikes of the Hyuuga. The medic kunoichi was forced back a step by the force, before her head was forced hard to the left by an open palm strike from the Akatsuki, who spun and drew her blades slicing Sakura across the stomach, legs and arms in a lethal bladed dervish. She paused, as her prey moved back, she held her left pair of wrist blades in front of her face; one eye staring back at her prey through the small space between the two lethal weapons

The blood travelling down each gave a morbid message indeed…

Sakura looked back calmly

She ignored the cuts around her body, feeling the effects of the pill working as her cuts sealed shut after a few heart beats, leaving no trace of any injury other then the blood staining her clothes.

In a split second she was in front of Hinata again, leaping into the air aiming to kick her centre. The Dark kunoichi catching the leg effortlessly, but Sakura saw this as potential action and jabbed forward with her left foot into Hinata's face.

The Akatsuki saw this easily, ducking whilst pulling onto the leg she had already, bringing Sakura slamming into the earth in front of her. Hinata drew both blades and stabbed one after the other at the prone kunoichi

Sakura felt no fear, reaching out on impulse; she caught all four blades, travelling through the gaps two gaps of her Fore, Middle and ring fingers on both hands, catching the Akatsuki in a slight degree of surprise. Sakura chambered both legs and kicked off the ground, using her currently amplified strength to form her body into a spike which she drilled into Hinata's stomach.

The Dark kunoichi felt all the air in her body be expelled in an instant, as her opponent didn't relinquish her grip on her blades. Pulling back her fist, Sakura brought her superhuman strength and crashed it into Hinata's chest, the dark robed kunoichi collided with the earth with force not associated with the amount of energy Sakura had used, instead landing with a loud crash…and not the earth breaking in every conceivable. Hinata withdrew her blades, her face forming a bitter snarl at the pain in her chest as she grabbed onto Sakura's fist and pulled, driving the heel of her sandal into her chin. Flipping backwards a few metres, she landed in a kneeling position on one knee, once again drawing her blades, she charged at Sakura who drew two kunai in defence.

Hinata swung cut upwards diagonally from hip to shoulder, Sakura stepped to the left and lowered her body and leaned to evade it. She countered by stabbing forward twice, in the shoulders to damage her ability to fight, but before she could even get near, the dark kunoichi struck back, cutting clean through both kunai blades, leaving the medic only with the handles in her hands, which she dropped instantly. Hinata sliced at the head and chest, slightly confused when Sakura had disappeared, she withdrew her blades in defence.

Her bloodline saw that she had run to the left, and now was charging towards her with unnatural speeds, jumping the last few metres.

Hinata released her blue filaments at the oncoming attack…

Only for them to fail in cutting through the chakra system, she instead saw them be moved aside like real string, barely a nuisance …

'So this would be the effect of the tablet…' she thought in displeased curiosity;

As her foe's fist collided with her face.

Her head rocked to the left, trails of blood travelling from a split lip as well as from her mouth as her cheek tore from inside. Sakura continued, delivering another hard punch to the other side of her face, the same effect occurring, the Hyuuga felt the onset of throbbing bruises were inevitable. And as Hinata's skull was moved right, Sakura ended it with a devastating uppercut, sending the Hyuuga off her feet.

And with a speed difficult to keep up with, Sakura seemed to disappear again, only to reappear above Hinata, attempting an axe kick to her chest

But the Akatsuki regained her senses, reaching downwards to the earth, she landed and propelled herself to the right, and dodging the attack, which collided hard instead in the space where she had been.

The earth itself shook, and small earthquakes and tremors followed, as the dark kunoichi stood watching from a safe distance, as the other brought her heel out of the ground and stood without fatigue.

Hinata's face was still mask like, but now with the addition of bruises and cuts though the artist was adding something more radical to his sculpture. Two lines of blood were slowly travelling down the sides of her torn lips

From a short distance away, Naruto had a brow raised.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought in wonder

"**In what sense, brat?"** the Daemon asked

'I've seen those two fight, Hinata usually fights like a blood mad wolf, and can damage you internally enough to reduce a body builder into pulp. While Sakura is strong enough now to put Konoha into a sinkhole …so what the hell are they doing?' he pondered

"**Hmm…perhaps the two are more injured then even they realise…the Blossom is unable to bypass the aura of the Hyuuga, and thus bring her new might to bear, whilst retaining her natural strength…whilst your **_**lover**_** in turn cannot fight due to her own chakra being largely weakened following the previous bout with your prior sensei, but she is does effectively remove the additional damage the pink one's pill brings…"**

'So they're both spent…' Naruto summed up

"**Exactly brat…but the blossom will fall first" **the Kyuubi said wisely

'What, how?' the prone shinobi asked

"**Observe" **said the daemon, and a second later, Naruto felt as though his eyes had undergone the change from blue to red.

Everything was in a crimson hue, and he was able to see the chakra inside his own hand, somewhat wondering if it was how the Hyuuga saw…but he noticed without any difficulty what was happening within Sakura…not understanding at first what he saw until common sense snuck in...

His eyes went wide

'Work fast fox!' he said impatiently

"**A few more minutes!" **said the daemon with quick reassurance

Sakura looked back at her past friend, unaware of the danger she was in…

Hinata's bloodline not understanding what she saw, interpreted it as a natural change by the pill that she had not seen.

"I am not afraid of you" Sakura said resolutely, her voice echoing slightly as indication of her enlightened state, before running forward with her enhanced speed, attempting to kick twice at her old friend, left followed right in perfect synchrony. The Akatsuki's eyes narrowing at the attack, moved out of range of the first and ducked the second, stepping inwards she struck Sakura on the face, her deadly claw like nails raking the right side, scratching through her eye and tearing a line through her lip before she leapt back.

Hinata laughed darkly

"Is it bravery that you need your precious medication and beloved sensei to fight me?" Hinata asked, her eyes closing slightly at the sight of her bloodied face.

Her prey started back, not giving any indication of any pain, as the brutal injuries and torn eye slowly closed. Her skin bringing the torn areas together perfectly and not leaving any sign of damage, the medic looked back, her stone like eyes returning her opponents glare.

"I would have fought alone if you attacked before my first" Sakura replied calmly, her stony face and sharp green eyes were unblinking and emotionless

"Naïve child" Hinata spat, "So blind to the truth…I believe it goes without saying that you think your precious _Sasuke-kun _can be brought back and he will love you whole heartedly…" she paused before smiling harshly "oh that's right…he never did, did he?" Hinata remarked before showing a near manic smile

"HE FORGOT YOU!" she laughed loudly.

It was harsh and cruelly grating…that even with an augmented body, Sakura bared her teeth in anger

"YOU WITCH!" Sakura shouted, a sudden burst of chakra, shattering the floor around her in a bowl as she ran forwards

The Akatsuki's rage flared, the insane intent to kill returned in full force

"**TRAITOR!" **roared the Akatsuki. Her voice seemed to carry it self, turning into an unnatural wail which resounded across the training grounds, painful on the hearing of anyone within two miles as it echoed on the air.

Hinata crossed her arms and whipped them away from her, drawing her wristblades which let off a horrific dark blue purple aura, the chakra responding to its owner's anger as she charged in turn.

The two kunoichi ran for each other.

Sakura's strength tore the ground as she ran, great cracks forming each time moved across the ground.

Hinata's face had resemblance to a daemon, her bloodline active, her face was distorted in rage, as the energy and static that covered her blades trailed behind her.

The Medic brought a fist back, charging it with chakra beyond any amount she had previously;

She suddenly coughed pain, blood coming from her mouth in a small spurt.

Her running becoming uncoordinated and she faltered, reducing to a light jog in second.

A horrifically painful stab like feeling appeared in her stomach as her chakra core was giving an indication that something was wrong;

The lines on her body returned…

And her augmenting pill had depleted

She could no longer control her own body anymore…

Sakura was vulnerable;

_Hinata was not_

A cruel smile appeared on her face as she slowed her run allowing her prey to reach her; fully aware of what happened within her body and stopped moving.

Sakura tripped the last metre, and came kneeling in front of Hinata, face buried in her Black cloak.

Hinata let out another laughter, this time smaller so only Sakura could hear, reaching down she gripped the pink hair and yanked back, turning her prey's face upwards towards her

Sakura was barely breathing, the lines had faded somewhat and she looked exhausted, her eyes were half closed and gave indication of her current helplessness.

"So sad…when events don't go your way…isn't it…Sakura?" Hinata whispered, reaching with her right hand, placing her palm on her cheek, and slowly and with deliberation, cut a deep line across her forehead, trailing down between her eyes and cutting deep into her left cheek, leaving a bloody scrawled question mark….

"_Doesn't this seem familiar though?"_ She said curiously, her bloodline paying close attention to the last person who intervened, satisfied when she saw no chakra activity in him…

Wasting no more time, she quickly changed hands, gripping her collar with her left; she drew her right wristblades once again and stabbed forward.

In the distance Naruto saw what was happening to Sakura with wide eyes and an open mouth

"_**BRAT MOVE!" **_ roared the Daemon within.

Naruto didn't waste a second; pushing himself off the ground he charged his chakra bracers, forming four blades and ran.

Hinata saw this and stopped in horror

"_WHAT!" _she hissed between her teeth, and took a large step back as Naruto reached her in less then a millisecond…

Hinata saw that he swiped at her with chakra blades which protruded from his right forearm.

Whilst in the same instant, a clone that appeared from nowhere gathered Sakura up and leapt a fair distance behind where the attacking Naruto stopped, a few metres away from her. The original kept his back to her, kneeling and looking over his shoulder at Hinata, three curved shards of chakra humming from the flat of his forearm.

Hinata teeth displayed utter anger

"This does not concern you, LEAVE!" she roared

"Not happening" he said simply

"I know you are weakened, and you missed your attack, you orphaned **DROPOUT!**" Hinata spat cruelly

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the comment, slowly rotating his forearm…revealing another light blue blade…long and almost two feet in length…

_His Forth Blade_

"I don't miss…Bitch" he spat and used his technique, raising his fore and middle finger together

And on command a nine inch blue line on Hinata's chest split open.

Hinata eyes rose at the sight

There was no blood or cut flesh

But Chakra was seeping though like blue flame, fast moving and draining her of her strength. She brought her hands to her chest in an attempt to hold it back…but her bloodline receded…

She grit her teeth at the overpowering fatigue…

_And the memory_

_Lying in a forest…her vision dimming like before…barely able to keep herself standing._

Realising she had lost this fight because of her own arrogance…

Her breathing was slow and forced, before she cried out loud, another unearthly wail that carried her pain better then other of the senses could.

And with that, the chakra cages that held the others in the area dissipated, all except one stirred weakly…

"THRICE!" Hinata remarked with a scream at Naruto "THRICE YOU STOP ME!" she bellowed as she slowly stepped towards him, each step difficult and taxing.

Naruto remained quiet

"_**WHY!"**_ the dark kunoichi roared, bitter tears streaming down her face

Naruto sighed sadly

Remembering a conversation he had with Ino earlier that day

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I Know" he said as he finished healing Ino

The psychic looked back curiously

"What do mean 'you know?" she asked, rubbing her neck slowly

Naruto sighed

"I know that if Hinata manages to kill Sakura, she can't come back, she'll be permanently exiled and everything me and everyone else did to find her would have been wasted" he said, remembering the effort so many of his friends and others had put in to help.

"Then why don't you stop her!" Ino shouted

"Because I can't bring myself to do that"

"Why not, fight her if you have to, but just don't kill her!"

"She's too strong…there is only one way I think I can beat her…and I can't accept that as a final answer"

Ino anger stopped and he looked back softly

"Why not…?" she asked

He turned to her and gave his answer

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Because I am not going to lose you twice" _he said, changing it to be said to Hinata this time…

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed weakly

And she dropped to her knees

"And I will never stop…" she said, one hand clutching her stomach, the other holding onto the ground for support

"I know" Naruto noted with a tinge of sadness

Hinata panted heavily, now with only one eye barely open; moving first to the unconscious kunoichi then to him

And instantly both of their eyes looked to the right at the sound of fast movement.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the first set of arms with ease, skilfully dodging the long blades held in both hands, and looked at their attackers;

ANBU of the Root

"So you lot are the guys I sensed hiding" he noted

Three other ran up behind him, all armed with short Katana…but two were not running for him…

_They were aiming for Hinata_

Naruto quickly moved the Root's arms apart and cut in an X

But before he reached him, the root did a quick back flip, the tips of his feet catching Naruto in the jaw, who recoiled and countered with an elbow to the chest.

The Root leader blocked with the flat of his blade instantly, skidding backwards before regaining his focus.

'Damn it!' he cursed mentally, realising the new level of skill they had

"**Brat, your chakra isn't fully healed yet, you're going to drop in 10 seconds!" **the Kyuubi warned quickly

Naruto grimaced at the revelation

Directing his attention to the two attacking Hinata who were mere seconds from reaching her

He stepped once before dropping to one knee

His eyes open in shock at the lack of time

"No no NO!" he repeated in terror

'NOT AGAIN!' he roared mentally as the chakra depleted once again at the worst possible moment…

Hinata smiled at her attackers, who were only five seconds from her now

"Life is full of its little ironies…" she said to her self as the blades closed in…

The two attacking Naruto made a simultaneous action, as though all four shared the same mind…

Naruto's teeth bared in a final form of resistance

But a white blur appeared at the corner of his eye…

"**HAKKE KYUUSHO!"**

And with the voice came a large horizontal pillar of air laced with chakra, blasting the two who were to strike Naruto away like leaves in a hurricane.

Neji changed course and ran for the two attacking Hinata.

Moving with insane speeds, the teachings of his Sensei coming forth, he appeared in front of her and the two katana.

"**KAITEN!" **he roared, the swirling semi sphere deflecting both strikes and threw both ANBU into the air by the explosive force. The Hyuuga genius stopped his defence abruptly and leapt after them, the ANBU were already stunned by the developed after effects he had added, he struck both in fatal nerve points, hundreds of times in a space a fraction of a second, rotating to allow for ease of attack.

As he landed, the broken bodies of the ANBU landed to each side like light sacks

His sharpened eyes saw that the two attacking Naruto somehow got back up moved towards him.

'Interesting' he thought, noting the lack of paralysis his techniques all had in the two he blasted.

The first moved delicately, moving his blade like before, suddenly cutting at the neck.

Neji's hands began to let off chakra like a mist, as he deflected easily with the back of his hand, before moving in and struck dozens of times at vulnerable points before leaping off the ground delivering a shattering spin kick to the ANBU's neck, breaking it with ease.

The second came in…the first that attacked Naruto…

And with speeds that the genius didn't see possible, stabbed him through the side of his abdomen

"Neji…!" Hinata breathed before finally passing out from near chakra depletion

Naruto saw the blood and his heart sank

"NEJI!"

The genius coughed blood

"You…BASTARD!" he roared, grabbing onto the blade with his right hand and shattered the metal, before he held onto the hand, moving the arm apart before striking hard at the bicep, causing it to burst.

The root leader held his arm in pain before Neji grabbed onto his mask and released another quick and large burst of chakra, making his head explode

Naruto saw it with amused shock…as did several others

"Yikes…" he said quietly

Neji dropped the mask that he still held onto the body, before gingerly holding onto the blade still in his skin. Deactivating his bloodline, he looked over his cousin to see of any injuries, pleased that she was still breathing; he walked over to Naruto who was lying on his side.

"Thanks for that" he said as the Genius neared

"Anytime" he said with a degree of pain

"You know you're still bleeding right?" Naruto said in tired concern, his breathing becoming shallow

Neji took some time to gather his breath

"Yeah…been…stabbed there before…nothing new" Neji reassured with a small chuckle "And Hinata's going to be fine"

Naruto looked back at the sleeping form of his dark angel

"Thank god…" he said quietly before drifting into unconsciousness with her…

In the distance, Jiraiya finally finished his scroll, and casted his jutsu, feeling ease in his joints once again, and leapt for the training grounds, mentally kicking himself that he would have been too late had Naruto and the young Hyuuga Genius didn't intervene

Reaching the grounds he ran for the unconscious form of his student, as well as the bleeding jounin beside him

"Allow me to get the that" Jiraiya said softly

Neji smiled and removed his hand off the sides of the wound

As the elder sannin proceeded to heal him, he couldn't help but smile, looking at the sleeping form of the Hyuuga kunoichi;

'You're truly the forth's son Naruto…'

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: Well…there you go**

**Two, technically three fights with plenty of injuries to go around XD**

**I promise**** to you all that my next update will not take ten months.**

**Oh and when I mentioned the 'Sinkhole' comment, I meant the action of earth moving together in a crater, not the hole that the water travels down when/if you wash your hands XD (totally joking about the 'if' too)**

**As ever stay frosty**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**Well A LOT happened over the last…ten…months so lets skip to the main stuff**

**In order that is:**

**Yeah Kisame is Alive!**

**Awesome!**

**Naruto was going to fight and control the Kyuubi**

**VERY awesome!**

**He met and fought 'himself'**

**A little lame…scratch that…VERY lame…**

**Overused in anime/cartoons/games…everything in the world...a tad bit?**

**Naruto met is mother…**

**Who had her own catchphrase when getting excited….**

**I will not lie, I did a whole mental:**

**AWWWWWWWWW**

**At the sight of them hugging XD**

**No Naruto, you would look fricken ugly with red hair ¬¬**

**Just saying as a straight guy to another straight guy…**

**Ahem**

**The 'No wonder Shikamaru fears his own mom' comment was brilliant **

**Ha…tomato…**

**Aw screw it, she's cool**

**Ok…Minato managed to stop a group of elite shinobi…as a child…**

**Will that man's Awesomeness level never stay put?**

**To save Kushina?**

**Aww XD**

**NARUTO VS KYUUBI FIGHT**

**It was pretty cool at times I'll admit**

**And of course that one pic of Kyuubi looking back whilst on his back was hilarious XD**

**That's one BIG energy ball**

**Naruto sealed his ass…again**

**Man…sucks to be that guy…**

**Kushina was the previous Kyuubi container?**

**I actually did the 'cool' finger whip thing at that, but wow that was pretty cool.**

**OK Tobi/Madara/ whatever was a conniving little (Censored) back in those days too**

**I mean threaten a baby?**

**DUDE**

**Moving along ¬¬**

**Aaaaannnnd Minato's Awesomeness level officially bore a hole clean through Pluto XD**

**:(**

**Minato and Kushina died together to save their newly born baby :(**

**But it can be said that Naruto does actually have the coolest ninja parents of ANYONE**

**Ok her description of a perfect girlfriend was…intriguing…¬¬**

**BUT**

**Then the kicker…**

**Naruto remembered the 'I love you' and felt joy…**

**AWESOMENESS!111111ONEONEONE!**

**(Yeah that word will NEVER DIE!")**

**Yeaaaahh….er…Naruto I somewhat doubt you are going to be THEIR level awesome…**

**But who knows…I think…**

…**ok the new Kyuubi form IS:**

**Interesting…**

**But I'm missing 4/6 and 8 tail already :(**

**KISAME vs GAI FIGHT 3**

**KICKASS!**

**(See? new word)**

**OH yes!**

**Gai turning it up to 7****th**** gate!**

**Ha, that mid air summon conversation was good :)**

**Morning peacock!**

**Nice to see you again.**

**Large shark missile!**

**Afternoon Tiger!**

**HOLY (…..this section of the sentence has been censored for profanity and utter gibberish brought forth from a wildly spasming author…..)**

**Honestly and truly**

**I feared for Gai…**

**BUT OH!**

**Kisame got trashed**

**Gai…Dude, the guy twitched! XD**

**The ending caption made me sad**

**Ok the previous guy to won Samehada was…large…and fishy…**

**And Kisame killed his teammates to prevent knowledge getting leaked**

**Points for dedication dude…but creepy like you would not believe…**

**I believe a chuck Norris moment is necessary here**

**Kisame was so unkillable**

**HE HAD TO KILL HIMSELF XD**

**Classic!**

**With style I may add**

**(Draws his sword once again in a warriors salute)**

**Good Bye Kisame, you will be missed by all :(**

**And a shark STILL got through with the info**

**Ok they are planning a war**

_**War….**_

**Konan vs Madara…**

**Sea of explosive tags…nice…**

**Ok she made the freakshow bleed AND remove his arm…**

**Ok…fighting for place of coolest eldest kunoichi is Konan everyone…**

**(Same as Above)**

**Bye, konan you will be missed**

**Ok**

**I ACTUALLY did a double take and check when I saw the frog suits**

**Ok there are ALOT of Zetsu**

…**I had to look away from the armadillo…thing…**

**But wow does Kishi have issues…**

**WAR!**

**And that's everything minus the Yamato kidnapping and host of zombies**

**Wow**

**Zabuza…all of the past Jinchuuriki…**

**They even brought back Neji's dad to fight!**

**And Sai's brother…**

**But Neji's **_**dad**_**!**

**NOW that's everything important…to me anyway**

**Stay frosty**

**And please review!**


	22. The Exchange

**Authors note: Ahh Summer, fun times…**

**But unfortunately I can't start this chapter with a happy tone…**

**Due to the sheer difficulty and quite frankly asinine boredom writing this story has created**

**I'm going to end it next chapter…sorry…**

…

…

…

**PSYCHE!**

**Yeah I'm kidding don't worry, and seriously people I'm not that lame or Cruel!**

**But that being said, it is actually quite impressive how difficult this story has become to write, didn't think it would be but there it is**

**And that coupled with graduation (Yay me!), work and everything else leads to the ungodly length of time between chapters ¬¬**

**Trust me, I hate it too XD**

**ANYWAY, enough of my near ceaseless bitching!**

**Don't fear the length, This has perhaps the largest Authors note I have ever done**

**Enjoy :)**

The Exchange

A crystalline chime echoed in the darkness

Though its sound was one of delicate beauty, it gave a clear enough path to follow with ones mind eye

And with the peal came a memory…a long since distant one

Like the soft dreams that seemed to refused to appear now;

XXXXXXXXXXX

_The chime sounded_

_The child softly held onto their quilt cover_

_Slowly and gently, the sleep closed eyes of the child opened._

_Blinking a few times to take in the image of a delicate hand being retrieved from a clear wind chime _

_It was an exquisite heirloom of their family, three cylindrical pieces of crystal, masterfully hung from separate strands of silver chain, attached to a transparent frame, made of the same material as the chimes themselves. It was perched on a small table next to the bed, which was commonly and delicately rung to awaken the sleeper._

_The child's eyes followed the hand as it came to rest upon the lap of a woman of near breathtaking beauty, seemingly heaven's light itself made manifest, with an angelic kindness which practically shone on all who saw her. She was kneeling on her knees and dressed in a kimono of which glowed with wealth and grandeur_

_The Angel carefully leant forward and gently kissed the young child on the cheek._

_A mother's first gift…_

"_It is time to awaken, my little one" She said softly with a loving smile_

_The child smiled in turn_

"_Good morning Okaa-sama…" the child greeted, bringing their petit hands together to cover a small yawn, as she moved to sit upright_

"_Did you sleep well?" asked the child's mother sweetly, gracefully parting the child's hair away from their face _

"_Hai Okaa-sama" the child replied._

"_Did you dream?" asked the child's mother with a kind sense of curiosity_

_The child described in detail of how they were running alongside what seemed to be the sun's light captured in the shape of someone of their own age calling out to them to follow…_

_Then she moved onto a different part of the dream but remained quiet and swiftly turned their gaze down at quilt before them as a small permeating blush appeared on their cheeks, feeling an infant embarrassment at their own uncontrollable thought process, even whilst deep in slumber._

_The mother laughed gently covering her mouth lightly as soft humour touching her lips, knowing who in particular was being mentioned and the importance of such a representation. She moved closer, sitting on the bed and wrapped her arms around her child softly as she spoke clearly_

"_Such dreams are the gifts of Kami himself, and sometimes can mean far more then they seem, and lead to truly wonderful places…" said the child's mother, reaching down with her left hand to gently take hold of both of the child's "And if for some reason you cannot keep this wonderful thing, you can always keep it here…" she said moving the child's hands over their own heart _

"_That way, you cannot lose it" Said the mother giving hugging her child close, as they responded in kind_

_But a few moments later, the mother turned her head towards the door as a soft noise caught her attention._

_A baby's cry_

"_Ah, it seems your little sister would love to see me as well wouldn't she?" asked the child's mother, playfully tapping her child once on the nose as she serenely got up and made her way towards the door;_

_Before briefly pausing to use a single hand to stifle a two coughs…_

"_Okaa-sama, are you alright?" asked the child, their voice full of concern_

_Their mother turned towards her with a smile on her face_

"_I am perfectly well my Hinata-chan" said her mother with a gentle certainty "Now get dressed, I'll have your favourite made for your morning meal" she said with a sweet smile as she left her room…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Hinata's eyes sharply shot open, before narrowing once again as the last vestiges of fatigue clung to her.

She wearily drew a hand to her face, massaging her forehead as she recollected her dream…

Remembering one key aspect with clear clarity;

Her mother lied

In the months that followed, her health deteriorated. She became visibly pale and her movement increasingly slow and unbalanced, even the shine that only she seemed to have began to dim; soon she stopped visiting her daughters altogether and was bedridden for days at a time;

A terminal illness her mother deemed necessary to hide from her as though the knowledge would terrify her. Her final days were spent in agony, and eventually reached a point that she no longer recognised her own children.

After her mother passed, her father began to forget her daughters as his children, but instead the next leaders of clan who must be thoroughly drilled in all aspects of Hyuuga teachings. And slowly Hyuuga Hiashi was no longer their father…

He was their mentor

Nothing more, nothing less

She remembered that some part of her hated him for his cold demeanour and formality, how unlike her mother he was. How he placed the values and views of his clan far above the needs of his children. She was largely watched over by other members of the clan, branch members with whom she had slight suspicion, did so simply out of pity for the tiny thing which was truly helpless without the person who was lost forever…

Or even if doing so would speak highly of them in the eyes of their superiors…

And this was _before _her father had lost all interest in her and focussed on Hanabi.

The dark kunoichi wondered if placing two more victims on her ever increasing list of targets was out of the question…

She tried to move into a sitting position but a biting pain in her stomach instantly prevented her from doing so and she decided to lay still. It was dark; the curtains were drawn and the blinds covering her windows concealed the time of day, but the odd sliver of sunlight gave an indication that it was still bright outside, illuminating the room as the dawning realisation of current location finally reached her.

The Hyuuga compound

In her own bedroom no less

The seemingly alien familiarity of her bed, the carefully preserved sheets and pillows, the firm smoothness of her head board…she found the strangeness of it almost overwhelming.

It struck her as almost abnormal that she would be brought back here, and recalled with crystal clarity what happened during her first return to this place. She had duelled; or rather she had the displeasure of fighting a completely one-sided battle against her own sister. She looked to her right at the bookshelves where she recalled rummaging through before cruelly taking out her ferocity against Hanabi on not finding what she wanted…

She found herself contradictorily proud that her sister had become strong.

Regardless of how little it would help her if they were to duel again…

The Dark kunoichi quashed the pointless loathing…for the time being at the very least…

Hinata laid a hand on her stomach.

Feeling in particular the numerous bandages that were fastened with care

Her mouth formed a furious scowl at the memory of a chakra blade tearing open her core. It didn't hurt like conventional cuts or stab wounds…she had plenty of opportunity to receive them to know the difference…but the sudden loss was unnaturally painful to any who were stripped of it in such a small space of time. It felt as though the all the nerves on her stomach and abdomen were all stimulated at the same time, eventually leaving a dull ache which made even the most basic movement difficult.

She could feel the tingle of chakra soothing balms applied to the dressings, wondering how much they had repaired…

If Tsunade decided that repairing an Akatsuki's ability to fight was a risk, repairing her chakra core would have been out of the question…

Hinata looked around her room to see the location of several of her belongings she had with her…

Her sharp silver eyes quickly rested on her wrist blade holsters which were resting side by side on a desk she recalled using to complete the numerous home assignments that the academy gave.

She rolled to her side and slowly, taking deliberate care not to strain herself then she already could, she brought herself to a sitting position, wincing slightly at the small tinges of discomfort which came with it. She rested her right forearm on the bed sheet as she focussed on her task

She paused, and flexed her fingers, mentally hoping Tsunade didn't do what she feared

The Akatsuki gathered chakra on her finger tips, feeling slight nausea she kept the amount to the utmost minimum required.

Her eyes widened as she felt the pull, she flexed her fingers inwards giving the strings the necessary action to pull more then the movement suggested. And on command, the two holsters flew across the room towards her, the dark kunoichi catching both flawlessly with one hand.

She slowly lowered her arm, placing her holsters to the side for the time being

Her mind raced with possible reasoning behind this

They apparently did nothing to her…

Of all the things she had sworn to do, many of which included acts of bloodshed and murder…

They had apparently let her be

Why?

When an enemy is finally defeated but not killed, they are subdued, chained or even covered in Seals to prevent chakra manipulation; not healed, left alone and unrestrained with no one to watch over them...

To test her abilities further, she gathered chakra into her hand, noticing with ease the blue vapour which emanated from it, and the blue glow which covered her hand like a thin glove. She noted that the nausea was absent in this, as she slowly placed it on her stomach.

And more importantly her chakra core.

She could also feel the amount of damage was healed, or remained.

Who ever had done it had largely closed the gaping cut there had been previously, but the area itself was still somewhat delicate to injury.

Using her own level of medical expertise, she was able to heal the injury to a far greater extent then the salves or even the seals the bandages had. The kunoichi felt that the pain in her stomach slow began to fade, before finally disappearing a few minutes later.

She slowly bought herself to a stand, satisfied that the pain had been removed.

Hinata paused in a slow sense of foreboding

Tsunade had left her core unharmed as she may have potentially done something far worse.

The dark kunoich breathed slowly, wondering if she had essentially damaged something which to sever the link between her and her ancestors…

Slowly she placed her finger tips on the edges of her eyes and attempted to detect any anomaly

Before activating the Byakugan.

The familiar view came forth…nothing abnormal so fa….

She froze

It was slow but then erupted.

A terrible burning pain.

She could hear the sound of burnt flesh as she grasped her face.

She dropped to her knees in force, her mouth open in a silent scream

She was unable to deactivate it!

The pain!

**IT BURNED!**

She fell to her side, drawing her knees in on reflex

Hinata soon relieved the pressure of her hands on certain areas as the agony intensified by simple touch

In her suffering she calculated that it was her bloodline causing it.

It was somehow drawing from her chakra reserves, greedily taking far more energy then as was required. Hinata clenched her teeth tightly, coming to a potential solution before her bloodline would somehow manage to kill her…

She rode out a stream of pain, seeing the small tendrils of smoke emanate from her face.

Every nerve on upper portion of her face and cheeks were alight with anguish, bringing it on the verge of breaking her own steel forged will

Her anger blazed through the pain…

She refused to DIE HERE!

And with an inhuman amount of force took control of her bloodline activation and brutally and unsubtly deactivated it.

The strain of severing the link drained her beyond belief

Beads of perspiration travelled down her face, stinging her face horribly

Hinata was lying on her left, eyes shut in agony, teeth barred at the remaining pain.

Slowly she opened her eyes, her vision hazy through her burning tears as she slowly regained her sight.

For the moment she lay still, before a hand and tenderly touching one of the more painful areas of her face…

She swiftly withdrew at the painful twinge which it bought.

Hinata slowly bought herself to her knees, her movements erratic and unstable. She slowly bought herself to her feet as she drew closer and closer to her bedroom's mirror

Her eyes widened

The areas of veins where the bloodline would raise had now a network of darkened and burnt skin. The veins on her face now visible, the damage scarring her…

Chakra burns

And it was not by any medic's hand that it happened, nor was it a last ditch effort by any seal master to make her docile.

It was her Bloodline's evolution

It seemed that she was still unaware to all of the complications of overuse.

But she wondered if it would occur again were she to reach that limit…Never before in any training session with the Akatsuki had she needed to use up all of her Chakra Arrow technique…

The pain subsided once again and she was left staring at her reflection

The dark kunoichi traced a hand over her newly acquired injuries, noting in particular how cracked and broken her skin had become

She was left disfigured by her own technique…

Albeit Temporarily

But it was not the matter of appearance that concerned her

It was the fact that the more intelligent of the shinobi would be able to make the connection of her bloodline's weakness. She knew that Neji would undoubtedly…

Hinata paused in thought

She recalled the disturbing sight of her cousin being run through by a Root shinobi's blade.

Strangely it was her own concern on the matter that surprised her

Neji would certainly survive such an injury…

But the fact that Root struck at all implied they were only a scarce few days from carrying out their act of overthrowing Konoha…

She unfortunately hadn't had the chance to meet with the wizened leader known as Danzo, but of what was known, coupled with the attack on the training grounds gave his intention very clearly

He sought to slay the most powerful shinobi before carrying out his task…

Which begged the question of why Tsunade wasn't targeted…?

Hinata pondered this briefly, making her way towards an old family relic...

The Akatsuki agent recalled her actions perfectly

When she had landed on the plain, she had sent out a shock wave which disabled the chakra of all shinobi, the Konoha ten, the Kazekage, the Hokage and a small number of her preferred jounin, rendering them helpless to any and all threats…

Unless the attack was one part assassination and the rest intimidation…

Hinata pulled the relic from its protective glass cabinet, unmoved from its old position for several years now.

She remembered the lethal efficiency of the Root which attacked her, in relation to the group she slaughtered on the day she returned. They moved with strength and speed which made the first group she fought mere children by comparison…unless of course Danzo had been 'investing' in the forbidden knowledge that made Orochimaru infamous…accelerated muscle development and cell regeneration, increasing the potency of the bodies natural adrenalin, whilst controlling it further by neural implants and modification…It reeked of the corrupt and unholy jutsu that the fallen Sannin had perfected during his time in Konoha, the test subjects a large number of the villages own civilians…

She had to give Danzo some degree of recognition for his professional approach on the matter…

The Dark kunoichi wondered if it would save him

Hinata grasped the relic in both hands

Though the thought enraged her beyond all

Though she desired to tear down the upstart modified Root shinobi, who had _dared_ to interfere in matters which did not concern them in a _storm_ of blood and violence…

She may be forced to fight along in Tsunade's aegis…and her filth ridden acolyte…

For the time being at least

She found the strange thought of grasping the head of a deceased Hokage did seem to enliven her.

Which bought the importance of the relic in mind...

Of she was to fight alongside the Hokage, and if the backlash happened again

She had to be able to hide it…

But she was somewhat hoping that she didn't need it during battle

Its value was immeasurable

An old item belonging to her mother

Meant for celebrations and festivals…

Certainly not for what she had intended

It was a half mask, with the folding to fit comfortably on the nose and mouth of a woman, whilst leaving enough space to speak. There was a slight slit between the lips to allow for one's words to remain clear. It was made of clay which responded well to Chakra, allowing it to be able moulded to fit literally anyone.

The face of the last wearer clear as day

Her mother's…

Hinata stared at it for a time, the flood of memories slowly coming to her

She almost unconsciously traced a line across a cheek.

The realism and attention to detail was impossible to mimic by even the most accomplished sculptor.

The dark kunoichi found she couldn't bring herself to erase it…

Well not the face itself

She could easily change what the face itself was doing…

The dark kunoichi gingerly touched a finger tip to her now damaged face, curious if her healing abilities were undamaged, or even they could repair it…the very nature of chakra burns meant there was quite a likely possibility that it would be near impossible to repair using chakra

She summoned the amount needed into her hand and walked towards her mirror

Hinata slowly touched the charred skin on her right side…

Feeling the resonating cold on her face…noticing that it was not healing…

Her eyes widened as the damaged flesh finally responded, the burnt areas closing as new healed skin took their place, and after a few moments it was fully healed.

She paused briefly, staring at the newly healed side of her face; waiting patiently to deduce whether or not the treatment was permanent or the burn would resurface…which she knew some injuries involving chakra burns did just this…

After a few minutes waiting in silence, she attempted the left side which responded the same, and on finishing this she activated her bloodline to examine the chakra system behind her eyes and face.

It appeared to have healed though she was still sceptical…

She wondered if the chakra arrow caused the damage or if it was simply over use.

The Akatsuki dreaded the former…

And thus attempted the only possible experiment to test this theory;

She placed her own right hand a distance away from her face before closing her eyes…

On opening she channelled her technique and speared a bolt through her hand, the chakra within it fading away like a mist, with the flow pausing on where the bolt had passed

She waited, occasionally flexing her hand slowly as she regenerated the chakra system in her limb, finally putting it to rest on completion

She waited, examining most notably the change in her core limit which always followed its use

The Akatsuki was satisfied when the usual flow returned.

She took a modicum of pride, knowing that such a flaw would prove detrimental to her ultimate goal.

The chakra arrow she developed followed a number of similarities to the technique created by Kakashi, the Chidori. The number of 'shots' correlated to the number available before near complete chakra depletion…an indeed dangerous occurrence…fortunately unlike the unstable manner which the chidori was formed, she had developed her arrow to take the necessary inexorable amount of chakra, whilst largely leaving her core amount unaffected, and therefore recoverable.

It was still a flaw…but one which she had already known long in advance.

Hinata looked around her room at the remainder of her belongings;

Namely her Akatsuki cloak

She was almost taken aback when she saw it neatly folded to the side, in exactly the same condition as she last wore it.

Walking up to it she searched the pockets of its contents

There wasn't much, but it was all present

Including one which had far greater relevance then one would simply assume.

She let a brief charge flow into her fingertip before placing it calmly on the dark material.

The cloak instantly responded, repairing all minor cuts and damage she had sustained during her battles, and scouring it of all filth, both earth and blood. Though it was unknown to many, the defensive capabilities of the cloak was quite numerous, including some included actually weakening particular elements, fire, water and electricity being the main. Wind was practically useless against her barring the highest ranking techniques, and finally earth which was actually pointless against her due to it's unsubtly.

The Akatsuki moved to a small area of her room where a relatively large carpet was placed, which she remembered also existed from her childhood and decided to sit cross legged. A portion of Hyuuga training, beside the physical and ethereal, in the form of training which relied solely on the use of the Byakugan, all Hyuuga shinobi and kunoichi of the main branch were made to spend an hour each day in silent meditation and contemplation, hence the purpose for the mats.

She remembered hating the practice…as each day she could only contemplate how she failed during the more complex aspects of Hyuuga training

Reaching for her wristblades, she proceeded to carefully dismantle the chakra drawing mechanisms which held the blades together and allowed for their swift use

Though he didn't actually take part in a large portion of her training, Kisame, having given her the blades, taught her the intricate, and the rather complex methods of their maintenance. He taught her how the blades capability of drawing upon chakra would dull if not properly cleaned, how the constant of blood, when received in constant streams, in the short run would make the blades stronger, but in the long run overall weaken due to continuous exposure…

_Unless the will was strong_

It was an intriguing fact how much willpower was required lo allow the blades to function eternally…and how much Kisame stressed this fact…

She removed one of the two blades which made up her right holster. Pricking her finger to allow a small drop of blood to appear, she focussed her chakra, and using her left fore finger and thumb, grasped onto the smooth razor sharp edge, running it along from bottom to tip, expertly avoiding being cut herself.

The Dark kunoichi waited for the sign…

The blade hummed, making the sound of a ghostly breath...

The exchange was made successfully

Kisame taught her that the blade could actually bring itself to be blunt if the exchange was insufficient, or if the user's resolve was not strong enough

The blade was itself only semi-sentient, using only the most basic of demands to use…but each could be lethal if made wrong…

Hinata continued to make the blood repairs on each blade, eventually moving onto the jagged side.

Which actually demanded more of a price in life essence…

The underside of the blade represented the more bestial and bloodthirsty aspect of the weapon, essentially unsubtle and graceless in its reason but relied more on the wielder for sophistication.

The ghost voice returned on each completion

Having finished, she then moved onto inner mechanisms, cleaning them of any dirt which could potentially limit the weapons efficiency.

"The steel is never set…it responds to your desire…your need for death…"

The words of her second mentor coming back to her.

The blades never had a set shape, resulting in each blade used by the shinobi of the mists, the most common to use them, to differ and change shape depending on the user's own intention

Hinata grasped all for blades in her hands, and through simple use of chakra direction…

The blades reduced themselves to small balls of liquid metal which hovered freely in above her palms. Bringing her hands together, the metal obeyed her will;

Swiftly forming a perfect four and a half foot Katana.

She held the blade in her hands…She was strangely reminded of the several heirloom blades which were locked safely in the Hyuuga vaults…perfectly balanced, aerodynamically designed to be light yet unstoppable…with the additional capability of channelling the shinobi's Juukin to create a weapon of truly devastating potential

Blades used during the wars between each of the great shinobi nations, and not a day since

Hinata narrowed her eyes…

The blade was not for her…not yet anyway, she may find a need for it soon…

Reducing the blade back to its liquid metal state, she once again formed the four blades which would make up her wrist blades, bringing together each part in series to make the weapon whole before reattaching them to her forearms.

Drawing her right blades, she tested something which was not exactly suggested to her, but should technically be possible…remembering a particular echoing voice;

'They must obey the will…'

And with that, the twin blades began to fold inwards…

Melding together to form one, whist still being attached to their separate chamber

The Akatsuki smiled…

As her current objectives came to mind, she brought the single blade close to her face, seeing her eye in its reflection

It seemed her mother only knew of one of the universe's powers…

The Dark kunoichi knew the other;

With enough rage…

Anything was possible…

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of another torn page rang throughout the small room off, as it was thrown aside in a crumpled ball in annoyance

This was instantly replaced by the hard sound of the kunoichi's scribbling filled her room as her pen was in constant motion.

Haruno Sakura paused again in thought, before tearing yet another page off and throwing it aside.

Her mind was racing with chemical formulae and randomising conjecture

She knew the risks

Knew the possibilities of chakra backlash

Then how was it possible that such a debilitating effect occurred?

She was sitting up against a wall, in a hospital bed with a potent neutralising solution entering her bloodstream through a drip hanging from her side

The medic tapped her pen slowly against her lip in thought, the multitude of variables slowly dawning upon her…before finally coming to a conclusion…

It was Naruto

Or rather his chakra blades

The pill she created was not designed for such immediate method of expulsion; the slow decrease by time was by far the safest course…

Her mind raced through possible formulae to prevent such negative effects from happening again. She wasn't going to make the mistake again to not carry a neutralising agent on her…but then again, she wondered whether she could make anything which could effectively deal with the titanic amount of chakra that developed…but she immediately weighed the negative against the positive…on the one hand making anything which dealt with the solution fast had the possibility of the backlash happening again, and secondly…due to the fact that a civil war was practically called with battle lines on the verge of being drawn…making such a cure in such a small amount of time ran the chance that numerous calculating errors from arising…

The flipside to this was of course that if Danzo was thinking of deploying such shinobi…or rather had an army of, shinobi similar to what she saw on the plane…she may require the pill once more…and also;

There was Hinata…

She had too little data to know whether initial consumption would have aided much against her…it was almost common knowledge that shutting down a circulatory system of a shinobi was almost child's play for a Hyuuga…but Hinata seemed to have almost develop hers to a level she had never seen before, both defusing and debilitating her targets…

But her pill stopped it;

Or at least a part of it...

She paused in her train of thought a voice was heard from the door to her private guarded room.

"I am afraid we cannot grant you access at this time, Miss Haruno is still recuperating, and by the Hokage's order must not receive any disturbances" said a formal albeit near emotionless voice

Though she had not left her room, her Sensei had ANBU stationed outside

"Yeah, and I'm going to ask her to come _dance_ with me" said a sarcastic voice she had trouble recognising

"I'll only be a few minutes, five at the most"

"We must repeat our instruction, we cannot…" began the ANBU before the voice interrupted

"I'm AM going to get inside that room…_unless you want to try and stop me…_" said the second voice menacingly; Sakura had a feeling who ever it was staring at the ANBU almost face to face

Then silence…followed by an eventual a step to the side

"I am notifying Hokage-sama of this breach" said the ANBU

"Sure…" said the second as the door handle was moved down "While you're at it, you can also tell her that she can kiss my ass" as the entrance of her room was finally opened

Sakura's eyes widened in confusion as Naruto himself walked in and shut the door behind him

The pair stared at one another, both sharing faces of defiance. The quiet that followed was only punctuated by the far distant sound of medical staff or even the ambient sound of wind and birds comfortably perched on the hospital itself. Both occasionally blinked yet their eyes were fixated to such a degree that one would think they were attempting to increase the distance between them

Naruto broke the stare first and walked across the room to look out of the room's window, his hands casually in his trouser pockets

"What a crappy view" he said quietly

Sakura found herself somewhat agreeing with him, the hospital was surrounded by other buildings and the view itself was a near endless sight of rooftops

"I suppose you have a reason for coming other then for sightseeing?" Sakura asked curiously

"Yeah I do…" Naruto said turning to face her

"Even though you will never, probably in a million years, listen to a thing I say…I'm here to tell you not to use those pills again" he said calmly

Sakura raised a questioning brow

"Out of my well being? My how sweet of you" She said sarcastically

"This is not really the time to joke" said the clone shinobi walking to the middle of the room looking down in thought, noticing in particular the balls of paper

"Because of Danzo I assume?" Sakura spoke intuitively

Naruto looked back at her

"Yeah…that and you're no use to anyone dead" he said, eyes narrowing slightly "I need you alive to bring Hinata back…"

"_Bring Hinata back!"_ Sakura spat incredulously "Are you insane!"

Naruto remained quiet before finally answering

"I'm being serious" he replied

"She attacked us, Kakashi-sensei,, Hokage-sama, Yamato, our friends…!" Sakura began

"Weird how you added me into your list" said the shinobi with a sarcastic smile

"She's gone, Naruto!" she said forcefully, her eyes sharp and her face taut with anger

Naruto remained surprisingly calm and collected

"You said the same thing to me three years ago Sakura…" he said calmly, his face completely devoid of fury or even discomfort

Sakura's face immediately softened and taken aback

"…And I didn't believe you then, and I sure don't believe you now" he said facing her

Quiet descended on the room once again

The medic kunoichi stared at the blond shinobi's face

There was not a shred of doubt

She leaned back into her pillow tiredly

"How can you…still believe that?" she asked with quiet disbelief

Naruto looked back at her before sighing

"Well let me put it this way…Do you still believe it's is still possible to rescue _Sasuke_, considering how far _he's_ fallen?" he asked curiously

Sakura found herself without an answer for a moment, believing that more time to think was necessary

It truly scared her to know what Sasuke had become…or rather what he was becoming. She had seen him during the mission with Sai on infiltrating the Sound base, saw what was apparently only a sliver of his power…

Especially its malice…

As though all the rage and weight of the loss of his kin had truly changed him into something all together…

Darker then the sum of its parts…

But…

She couldn't forget him…

She just couldn't

And found her answer

"Its tough…And I know I would probably have to move mountains to do it, but yes"

"Then for once, after a long time…we actually think alike…although...I suppose the irony of it makes this a bit harder…" Naruto said slowly, folding his arms in thought

"Irony?" Sakura asked curiosly

"Well…Sasuke went to Orochimaru for power because of me…and Hinata became what she is because of you…but both of these have the same starting point…" said the shinobi

"Itachi" Sakura said immediately

"Yeah…I think…" Naruto said, raising his hand to scratch his head briefly

"You _think_?" repeated the kunoichi

"I've met Itachi…heard him talk, and how he responds to his… I suppose you can call them teammates, and even seen him fight" Naruto summed up "_Nothing_ I've ever seen or heard about him really explains his motives…or even that he could actually be cruel enough to do what he did to Hinata…"

"Naruto, the man wiped out his own clan, even the children!" Sakura reminded with a notable amount of horror and sadness

"I know…I'm not disputing that…" Naruto said calmly "But…I don't know…something about this seems too weird to be as simple as, he tortured Hinata to make her a monster…"

"He tortured her…?" Sakura said with a hint of concern

Naruto stared back hard

"I'm guessing you didn't know…that's what made her the kunoichi she is…well there's that and course there's you"

Sakura's face hardened once again

"Don't speak to me like I'm the only one who made past mistakes!" she spat "After all things said and done, SASUKE-KUN LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Naruto smirked slightly

"Then why create the pill?" he asked

"What?" Sakura asked, the question catching her unaware

"Why did you create it?" Naruto asked "I mean you don't have the stones to make them just so you could kill me…"

"It's a precautionary measure…" began the kunoichi

"_For Sasuke_" Naruto answered immediately, and continued before Sakura could give a suitable retort

"You know how powerful he's become…and how set he is on his path…you realised you needed to do something because there was a chance that I wouldn't help you"

"…Wouldn't you?" Sakura asked in a near mumble

Naruto turned took a few steps back to lean against the wall

"I have more important things on my mind right now…" he said slowly, as silence descended on the room again

The blond shinobi moved to readjust his forearm chakra guards, whether to tighten the straps that held it or check for damage was unknown

"How did you make those?" Sakura asked somewhat cautiously

Naruto looked back at her, pausing though thinking whether or not answering would be beneficial or possibly even dangerous…

"I technically didn't, I told ero-sennin I wanted something other then kunai and he gave the idea of these" he said simply, pulling back his sleeve to reveal an inactive wrist guard

"Something confuses me about those though, chakra blades when made in the same fashion are usually able to pass through steel; how was it that it only managed to damage my circulatory system?" Sakura asked, eyeing the wrist guard curiously

"Well you know how the Hyuuga Juuken works right?" Naruto answered, watching Sakura nod once "Well I figured out a way to kind of…I don't know how else to say it, copy it, I suppose, so it only effects the chakra system. I mean don't get me wrong…" he said calmly pulling back his sleeve and channelling his chakra, and from the sundial like protrusion stemmed a chakra blade, two feet in length and an inch in width.

On closer inspection, Sakura noticed the blade seemed to almost emanate chakra like a mist

Naruto reached into his shuriken holster and calmly removed one, holding it loosely in his hand he calmly threw it upwards in front of him, before passing the blade from left to right at the suitable moment as it decended, the metal offered no resistance whatsoever, though the chakra had passed passed through thin air. The shinobi caught the two pieces expertly with one hand before tossing the two pieces non-threateningly towards the kunoichi who caught each piece with both hands.

She quietly examined each piece closely, running a thumb over the cut areas

It was though it was sanded flat, but impossibly so…

As though it was done on a molecular level so there was no sign of the resistance.

"It helps to have a huge chakra store" Naruto mentioned, deactivating his blade and once again "Getting it to only work on the system took me ages to figure out" he admitted calmly

"Did it work against Hinata?" Sakura asked with a far greater amount of caution then she had for any previous question

"It did…and kind of didn't…" he said, his eyes narrowed in thought "She has an ability to regenerate her core, and an aura which can strip the strength from her opponents, what I did worked…but only for a few seconds…and it only worked against her last time was because she had already used up almost all of her chakra, which I can imagine would have really taken it out of her…" he said calmly, thinking back to it, he had an utter certainty that he wouldn't be able to beat her the same way twice

He should tell Sakura that

"…and it wouldn't work twice" he mentioned quickly, as a deep voice echoed in his head

"**Smooth, brat…"** said the Kyuubi sarcastically, shaking his head slightly

'Oh shut the hell up, you furry _ass_' thought Naruto in annoyance

He heard the daemon 'humph' in retort

"So…what _can_ we do against her?" asked the kunoichi, unaware of the mental conversation

Naruto thought about this for a moment…realising there was very little he could do without causing anything fatal, he surrendered his answer…

"I don't know…" he murmured "Damn it, it's like she has something for everything and everyone…and we don't have anything against her other then disrupting her chakra…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously

"It's her only real weakness; I saw that her abilities need her to be in constant attention and awareness…so in theory all someone needs to do is mess with either…"

"Easier said then done…but how did you see that happen?" Sakura asked, unsure of how he managed it

"Well…" Naruto began before pointing to his stomach

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction, before narrowing

"It can do that?"

"That is just one of loads of _aides _that he gives me" Naruto said with considerable emphasis on the numerous and often disturbing forms of assistance he receives

"I'm assuming that Kakashi-sensei figured out Hinata's techniques weakness then?" Sakura asked, looking back at her notes to see whether or not she could incorporate such a flaw into her pill

"Yes…for all the good it did him…" Naruto said folding his arms, "He exploited it, and still got thrashed…hell, I don't want to believe for a second that Hinata doesn't know about it too"

Sakura remained silent, before silently sighing

There was a knock at the door, as an ANBU shinobi walked in

"Your time has expired, we must ask you to leave" said the agent with a formal and professional tone

Naruto looked back at ANBU lightly, noticing with a small smile the additional three who stood behind the first

'Better not push it' thought the shinobi thought, placing his hands into his pockets and making his way towards the door, the entering ANBU taking a stepping inside and forming way

Naruto paused on the way out before turning to look at the Sakura

"Just remember, first…" he said making an inch space between his fore finger and thumb, indicating a small object "no…well, not unless you can't help it, and second…" he said putting his hand back into his pocket "…When are you leaving?"

"In a few hours"

"Wow, baachan _is_ good…See you on the front lines…" Naruto said, with the tone of one who had clearly more war then he should have done his age

Sakura nodded once

Naruto forced down a small appearing, before looking back at the ANBU he remembered threatening earlier

"And you better chill the hell out!" he said with a grin, shaking the masked operative once by the shoulder, who took it unemotionally before letting the blond shinobi finally leave the room

Sakura couldn't help but notice one of the ANBU outside the room cock his head slightly at the first, before the original door keeper closed the door silently

Alone now, Sakura was left to wonder;

What the hell just happened?

Naruto and her were staring daggers at each other, and even duelled with lethal intent only yesterday.

And now he wished to play it safe?

She looked out the window at a stray leaf which seemed to catch her attention and was carried delicately on the wind…

Sakura smiled slightly at the simplistic sentiment of it, realising with no difficulty the significance of it…

All leaves are carried on the wind;

"We all follow the path, it's a matter of how we reach it…" she said quietly

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she still resting?" asked the kunoichi, making a curative herbal tea

"I believe so…" said the jounin, pausing in his preparation of a healthy soup to gingerly massage a portion of his stomach

"Neji!"

The Jounin mentally cursed, believing he was being subtle

"You heard what Jiraiya and Hokage-sama said, rubbing it will make it worse…and didn't I tell you to let me handle this?" argued Tenten, pausing in her own task to look back at him with angry concern

"It would be improper, my duty to my family never ends" he said calmly, continuing his task though no pause had occurred, slowly cutting vegetables preferably to prevent strain…not that it helped…

He felt arms wrap gently around his back, making him pause.

"I haven't forgotten that" Tenten said soothingly, reaching across to kiss his cheek "But for some reason I don't think I justifies overstraining yourself over food preparation" said the scroll user with a small chuckle

Neji smiled slightly.

Though he never told anyone…beside Naruto…but having such a relationship with a long time teammate was…unusual…

But it was a happy enough situation

They began…dating for use of an appropriate word, for the better part of two years. The beginning was…slow…but spending time together either in training or leisure, he admitted it was a wonderful thing…And following the apparent loss of his cousin…

Not meaning to be selfish on the matter…but their relationship it made it hurt less

And secretly having a training partner who you could make out with later was always a plus in his book…

"I've been meaning to ask…" Tenten said suddenly, breaking him out of his reverie "How have you been doing?" she asked

"Barring the occasional stab wound and injuries, I am well" Neji replied calmly, continuing his task, silently hoping to evade her question…

"You're not a good liar, Neji…and you know that's not what I'm asking" said Tenten, making the jounin pause in his duty and look at her, noting in particular her brief frown and folded arms

There was a brief pause as they stared at each other

He found strange that she was able to read him better then practically any enemy he had ever fought.

He looked away

"My cousin is part of an organisation which desires to conquer and destroy…and they have warped her mind and transformed her into something truly beyond simple hate and anger…" he said slowly, he turned back at Tenten again

"And I cannot do anything to help her…as much as I try…" he said with a heavy sigh

Tenten softened at that and slowly moved forward to wrap her arms around his chest.

"It'll be ok" she said soothingly "We apparently have our best doing their best with her…and probably more…" she mused with a small grin

"Wait a moment…" Neji interrupted, separating so he could see her face "are you saying Naruto and her have…?" he began

Tenten wondered what he meant briefly, before finally getting it

"Oh Not that!...well I certainly hope not…that would be very awkward…" she said with a small blush and giggle, which in turn Neji laugh at the strangeness of it

After the pair finished their food preparation, they carried a tray to Hinata's room, Tenten walking behind Neji, carrying some additional bandages the seal master Jiraiya had left behind for them.

On moving closer to their destination, Neji sensed something…odd…

"Did someone put the heating off?" Tenten asked, wrapping one arm around herself for warmth

The Hyuuga compound had significant number of indoor heating but it felt…

Cold…

Ice cold…

"Wait" Neji said swiftly, pausing Tenten mid step

There was no-one else here beside them…

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously

The problem was he wasn't entirely sure, but he knew from where it stemmed

A few metres away…

Hinata's bedroom

"Be careful" Neji said simply, continuing his route, the scroll kunoichi looking somewhat puzzled before slowly realising what he meant

The elite slowly opened Hinata's bedroom door, ignoring how cold the handle was…

The room was pitch black, seemingly endless with not a hint of light or any identifiable object

But it was though they were in the middle of blizzard

No wind blew, or piece of snow fell…

It was just so cold…

"Kami…what happened?" Tenten asked Neji quietly

"She's conscious" Neji answered, placing the food aside on a small table by the door and swiftly activated his bloodline

His breath caught in his throat;

He was looking at what seemed to be a black sun…

A sphere which drew in light instead of giving it

The Elite focussed his vision

He was not going to be caught by this again…

The sphere slowly disappeared; instead he saw how an aura of chakra was flowing freely around the room like a mist, which explained the darkness…and apparently freezing temperature…

Neji deactivated his bloodline when he found what he was looking for

Looking dead ahead he slightly narrowed his eyes

Tenten followed his gaze to a single point, trying to discern what it was he was seeing

She took a step back as something appeared within the darkness

Slowly, two slivers of light opened

It was her…

"How are you…Neji Nii-san?" said a voice, which echoed in the small space

"Well enough" Neji replied resolutely

"Indeed…" echoed the voice, the eyes in the distance narrowed in amusement, before becoming livid…

"Tell your Hokage..." said the voice…her form finally coming to view, the black robe, with red clouds becoming clear…

The Akatsuki

A straw hat to hide her face…

But her shard like eyes were clear;

"I am willing to Parley…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Neji and Tenten walked towards the Hokage's office

The shinobi ten were summoned to discuss appropriate actions in the coming battle,

On entering the room, Neji noted that they were the last to arrive

Well not quite he thought to himself

The Kazekage was also allowed entrance and was present with his siblings, and though it did not surprise him, the Seal sannin, the leader of team 7, Yamato and his sensei with Rock Lee at his side.

He found it curious that Kakashi was out of the hospital already, he was to the side with his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. He had numerous bandages covering what parts of his face could be seen, though the Hyuuga knew without a doubt there were many others besides.

But what made him on alert was the presence of Sakura, standing roughly in the middle of the room giving him a small smile when she saw him

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten…I assume you can give us a confirmation on your…guest's condition?" asked the Hokage as she noticed him

Neji's eyes narrowed

"It is impossible to be a guest to one's own home" he replied forcefully, slamming the door behind him

Making several of the room occupants jump and end their own conversation's immediately

Tsunade's brow was raised

"Well, yes I suppose it would be" Jiraiya interjected peacefully and with a smile, knowing genuine familial concern when he saw it

"Nice…" said the clone shinobi from the side

"Be quiet, Naruto" Tsunade said immediately

"Want to try to make me?" he asked almost politely

"WHAT WAS THAT?" barked the village leader

"Alright enough!" Jiraiya shouted, breaking up yet _another_ fight the pair had in this gathering…the first involving some strange thing his pupil had said as a message relayed by a ANBU…

"So what is the current state of Miss Hyuuga?" asked the Seal Sannin

"She is awake…and is willing to parley" Neji said slowly

"Really?" replied Jiraiya with an amused sense of shock

"I think she just wants a piece of the action…" Naruto said quietly, a small smirk appearing on his face

Tsunade chose to ignore the comment and stared sharply at the Hyuuga jounin,

"My apologies if I don't quite sound contrite enough to sympathise…but your cousin has done nothing to warrant me trusting her word…" she began before a pair hands reached across her desk to grab onto her lapel, pulling her hard off her chair

Making her face to face with Naruto

Several in the room stared at the exchange in horror

They both stared daggers at one another

"Baachan…you are REALLY beginning to annoy me" said Naruto menacingly "Anyone who gets involved in this gets hurt…" he said over his shoulder at the room's occupants, stopping both Jounins and Tsunade's own past students

"Brat, release me before I have you arrested for insubordination and threatening the Hokage!" Tsunade demanded, her face was taut with anger

Naruto ignoring her anger

"Go ahead, try…but you know for a fact that I could probably slaughter every single ANBU you throw at me _and_ both Gai and Kakashi-sensei" growled the clone shinobi

"Pardon me for interrupting Naruto, but what did I do?" asked the copy ninja curiously

"You used your bloodline black hole move on Hinata…" Naruto replied back, his eyes brimming with disgust and malcontent at the memory

"Oh…fair enough…" Kakashi admitted earning a sideways glance from Gai who chose not to ask the same question

Jiraiya watched the entire exchange tiredly

"Naruto…like I have told you countless times…threatening or arguing with the leaders of large organisations or villages usually has largely detrimental results" said the Seal master

Naruto glowered at him

"Yes I know…Tsunade has hardly said anything to prevent you being angry or do anything positive to bring Miss Hinata back other then giving you free rein…" he nodded briefly "But just hear me out…" he said calmly, ignoring Tsunade's glare at him

Naruto remained quiet before shoving the Hokage back into her chair, who surprisingly stayed where she was instead of reacting

"As you know Danzo is marshalling his forces from Root and most likely beyond…but if you want Miss Hyuuga to fight with us, you are going to have to appeal to her…generosity…or insanity as the case may be" Jiraiya said with small chuckle which was not shared by his pupil

Naruto was still silent

The aged Seal master sighed…his pupil's eyes told him everything he needed

He knew his pupil was essentially fighting an apparently unending, uphill battle in his attempts to bring the returning Hyuuga back to Konoha's ranks and her home.

A somewhat risky idea came to mind…

"Hyuuga Neji, could you possibly bring Miss Hinata here?" he asked politely

"What?" Sakura took a step towards the wall behind her…

"Are you being intentionally stupid, Jiraiya!" Tsunade barked, now standing to face him

"It will solve several problems we have" answered the Seal master, raising one hand peaceful manner

"It should be possible shortly…" Neji began before he was interrupted;

"Not necessary…" said a ghostly voice from behind Sakura…apparently from within her shadow

Instantly Sakura's left forearm was locked behind her, and a brutal grip was locked around her throat. Inch long nails slicing into her neck and arm effortlessly…

From the shadows stepped out the attacker

Her slender yet ominous, deathly black cloak was clear as day, as were the blood red clouds which circled it

A straw hat covered her head as it had done at the start of near all of the encounters with her. Hinata of the Akatsuki had arrived, bringing with her of an aura of cold malice and intent which flooded the Hokage's office, and was suitably felt by all of the occupants within

Hinata stared over her prey's shoulder at the Hokage

"You make for a poor kunoichi, Tsunade" said the Dark kunoichi "As a matter of fact, all of you make for rather poor shinobi for not noticing me…" said Hinata as she surveyed the group standing before her, noting one in particular;

"How is it you are mobile, Kakashi?" Hinata asked curiously, her shard like eyes narrowing in furious disappointment

"The medic-nin of Konoha are the best in the world for a reason" replied the copy ninja slowly, moving to lift his forehead protector…

Revealing the Sharingan eye she almost had the bloodstained pleasure of painfully removing

The copy ninja noticing with some degree of confusion that she did not activate hers

He was certain she could…

But for the time being, the Hyuuga was somehow shielding herself form the effects of his Sharingan…down to the point that it appeared that a shapeless black form was clutching on Sakura.

"So they say…" said the Akatsuki, taking particular note that the copy ninja was not suffering any ill effects from their duel moving to stare at the left side of Sakura's face…noticing with a hidden delight…her fear…

She could practically taste it

Along side that which surrounded the shinobi gathered

'Good…they have reason to fear me…' thought the dark kunoichi

"It seems you have foresworn your youthfulness for something truly radical, Hinata-sama" said a voice she had not heard in some time

Turning to the source with a tired expression

"Maito Gai…" began the Akatsuki "Surely someone in your lifetime has told you to hold your tongue when spouting your moronic platitudes?" remarked the kunoichi, her memories of the fool filled to the brim with such idiotic statements

Not to mention the fact that her blade tutor sought his flayed skin as a trophy…

"Too many times to count in fact, but one does not let such things deter their shinobi way!" Gai said triumphantly, adding a thumbs up to punctuate his view

Hinata blinked at the inappropriate inanity of it

As did Sakura for that matter

Lee found himself actually pumped up by the display

"Hyuuga Hinata, it was claimed that you were willing to speak with us!" Tsunade barked

"Oh, I indeed am…however…" began Hinata, looking back at the head of her prey "But that being said…It seems though there is no one who could possibly save Sakura's misbegotten life now, _doesn't it?" _she said showing her point by tightening her grip on Sakura's throat, stabbing her deeper, making her splutter and choke in pain.

"I actually am at this moment closer to my retribution then I have been on arriving to Konoha…" she said moving so she and Sakura could see eye to eye from her side "And it would be child's play for me to break this neck…"

But her gaze shot at Tsunade once again

"But before I act, I have a question if I may…I found it curious that neither of you choose to debilitate me…It could have been quite simple to accomplish considering my weakened condition…Why didn't you?" demanded the Dark kunoichi forcefully

Jiraiya chose to answer for both of them

"We hoped that…seeing we left you completely unharmed and repaired your injuries, that as a gesture of goodwill…you would be willing to negotiate peacefully…" he said calmly

Hinata tilted her head forward menacingly

"Oh I didn't do it myself!" Jiraiya reassured "But I did create the restorative seal bandages that were used…It was Tsunade and your old friend Tenten that did all the work" he said gesturing to the girl next to her cousin

Hinata slowly turned her head towards her

Tenten gave a small smile and wave

The Akatsuki said nothing and turned back towards the Hokage

"Well there was always the possibility that your efforts could have been in vein…" Hinata said darkly.

Tsunade sighed tiredly

"Wow…that's impressive…"said a voice to the side

Hinata looked back at Naruto who chose to not move and instead waited patiently with folded arms

"What is…?" enquired the Akatsuki

"Oh, sorry I'm just pointing out that's impressive of how much of a coward you are" said Naruto with a near sense of boredom

The increase of the death intent which filled the room at that, made the air thin and very difficult to breath before finally relaxing to nothing.

For what seemed like an eternity, the pair stared at one another…

The past events still fresh in their minds

The intervention

The back and forth of cruel taunts

The Blue Blade

An old wound…

The Dark Angel broke the silence

"A 'coward' am I...uttered by one who is so _desperate_ to have me return?" replied the dark kunoichi, a morbid chuckle rose from behind the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak "But it seems you are blinded once again by your own stupidity" she said quietly

"As Neji has already told you…I came to parley…" said the Akatsuki

And released her grip on Sakura

She stumbled a few steps and was caught by Shizune who had remained largely out of the conversations but was close enough to lend assistance

Hinata looked back at the group some of whom had open mouths in regards to her strange actions

The Akatsuki turned towards the Hokage

"As a gesture of…cooperation…I have spared your acolyte. I trust this would sufficient enough for you to _'Trust my word'?_" asked Hinata, viewing the village leader with a mixed sense of worthlessness and weakness

"We will have to see in regards of what you want from us" Tsunade said over her tightly gripped fingers, her eyes travelling from Sakura and back to her

"What I want…well we all know that don't we?" Hinata said rhetorically, her ice like gaze travelling a path between her prey and her "But I believe it prudent for me to…assist you…on your upcoming civil war"

"You would help us, just like that?" Tsunade asked curiously

"Yes…" hissed the dark kunoichi

"Why then do I get the strange feeling you have an ulterior motive behind this?" asked the medic sannin

"Simple enough…you are retarded_ sow_ who somehow fails to notice I am being quite clear in having further motives?" replied the Akatsuki snidely

The village leader's eyes frowned slightly

"I seek to test my strength against those of the Root, whom as you should have already noticed, display ability commonly associated with the forbidden techniques your old comrade, Orochimaru, developed?" Hinata answered surgically

"That would answer a number of questions…but is there any proof that Danzo did this?" Tsunade asked with apparently fitting protocol

Hinata didn't seem to agree

"You stand upon the precipice of annihilation…and you wish to discuss proof?" Hinata asked, cocking her head to the right slightly

"I'm going to have to side with the Miss Hyuuga on this one, Tsunade" Jiraiya spoke up from his seat on the windowsill "As skilled as Root are, it is not possible for Danzo to teach that level of ability without tapping into something forbidden"

"Yeah, even I can agree with that" added Naruto, "And I'm sure Neji will agree with me, but those guys we fought on the training grounds were way too fast, and stronger then they looked"

"That they were" included Neji

Tsunade heard each account in turn

Danzo was apparently going for the end game with this…but one could only wonder how he was able to receive such information undetected…the old fool was always classified in all of his dealings and training methods…and yet apparently saw nothing being out of his reach

Hinata suddenly and slowly turned her head slightly downwards, tilting slightly to the right, her straw hat covering her eyes from view

"He approaches" she said simply

Tsunade leaned back slightly as the door handle was being turned

'Speak of the devil' she thought sarcastically

She also highly doubted he didn't know of the Hyuuga Akatsuki in the room, removing the need for her to tell her to disappear from sight

As Danzo himself walked into the room

All eyes following him, those of the Leaf had the addition of being slightly more displeased with his presence

He slowly moved towards the desk, his remaining right arm holding a walking stick whilst his empty left sleeve moved with each step. He soon stopped a few metres away from the Hokage desk

He moved his head, and stared at the Akatsuki with his only visible eye

"What interesting company you court, Tsunade" said the Root leader

Tsunade took a deep breath before breathing out in annoyance

"And here I thought the old man smell was gone for good…" she said with smile, making her old teammate chuckle slightly

"Spare me your juvenile mutterings, you, in your lack of sight in Konoha's continued safety have let in an S-rank enemy into the village" Danzo accused

"Such manners…how _very _gracious of you, Danzo…" replied the Akatsuki, not bothering to face him

"And you have led Konoha on the path to its own destruction Tsunade" Danzo said quietly "and letting the village's most potent weapon run free" he said sending a glare at Naruto

"Ouch, that was pretty well thought out" said the blond shinobi in mock pain "Hey everyone, lets give Danzy a _big hand_!" giving him a loud clap, which made several around the room laugh loudly

Danzo tightened his grip on his cane, but ultimately chose to ignore him

And continued when the laughter finally died out

"Your reign with end with the death of every weakling shinobi you have churned from the pathetic teachings of the Third"

"And considering some of those 'Weakling shinobi' fought off your last ill made coup and managed to mutilate you…I think the teachings of the Third are as strong as ever" Tsunade remarked, looking at the Root leader's empty sleeve with unconcealed humour

"I have gathered shinobi of a number far greater then ever before…all of whom have the ability to overthrow your greatest…and with them come several clans who have given their own numbers to my righteous cause…"

"Really?" Tsunade replied jadedly, resting her head on a single arm

"You cannot win here Tsunade, all that will occur is a massacre"

Silence fell on the room

The Hokage stared back at her potential enemy general

And looked passed him at the group gathered

She wished beyond all that nothing happened to any of them… including the young Akatsuki agent…

The deaths of her kinsman were a far greater source of personal disturbance then anything the fool said in regards to her methods of running the village

She was the Hokage

And they were her countrymen

"Relinquish the title of Hokage to me, and I will stop this war …" Danzo demanded, his visible eye sharp and focussed, more then willing to act on his threat

Tsunade didn't answer

She stared at Danzo silently…

But slowly…

She began to smile…

Then came a quiet titter…

Before breaking out in a loud and near uncontrolled laughter

Stunning near all the occupants of the room, they stared as the village leader was literally laughing herself to tears

Her old teammate looked amused but deeply curious at the sight

Before Tsunade through her mirth, resting her head on her desk, she signalled to Jiraiya by raising several fingers in random numbers…

When she ended, Jiraiya also joined her in her humour

The Sannin pair were laughing almost hysterically, eventually tears streamed down their faces at some private joke

Hinata for her part looked at the sight with unemotionally, understanding that they would probably explain themselves soon enough

As the laughter died out after a few minutes, and the pair composed themselves, Tsunade was the first to speak

"In Kami's name, Danzo, that was perhaps the most pathetic, overly dramatic, ostentatious piece of crap I have _ever_ heard out of you!" Tsunade blurted out with a laugh "And that's REALLY saying something" she said, wiping her face dry

"You dare mock me..?" growled the aged Root

"Yeah I _mock you_!" Tsunade countered disrespectfully, slamming her chair back as she stood up "You swagger in here as though you have all privilege in Konoha, spouting something completely asinine in front of another village leader!" shouted the Hokage, gesturing to Gaara who was standing with folded arms some distance away "Demand I give you control of the village when you have openly declared that you are willing to murder them!" She roared, teeth bared and angry

"And hell Danzo, we pretty much knew you had an ARM-y" Naruto said with a chuckle, making all except two of the room's occupants laugh, including Tsunade much to the Root leader's chagrin.

"Must you proceed with your idiotic limericks?" Danzo replied casually, spoken by one whom believed they were infinitely superior…

Naruto grinned

"You kidding me?" Naruto said enthusiastically "I've got a million of these!" he said taking a small breath;

"Ok, first one…it looks like you are really intent on bringing h-ARM to us" he said, bringing out yet another laugh out of the group "No wait, no wait, how about this one;

"You must have gotten quite the ARM-ory"

"Enough" Danzo demanded

"Ok ok, I'm going out on a limb and say you're angry" Naruto said, waving nonchalantly with his hands, bringing another storm of laughter to the room

"I SAID ENOUGH, BOY!" Danzo bellowed, foregoing previous illusions of superiority, an increasing tinge of red appearing on his aged face clearly demonstrating his annoyance

Naruto folded his arms, looking back at the furious Root leader with tired amusement

"Fine I will…After one more AND my favourite" Naruto said with a slow, albeit more sinister smile;

"Hah, I took your arm off" he said, pointing at the empty sleeve in derision

"YOU DARE!" Danzo rushed forward and grabbed Naruto by the front…

Which was short lived as the man was hoisted into the air himself, who struggled at first but immediately went limp when he stared at the boys face

The wave of rage filled chakra which exploded into being was titanic

Ferocious and malevolent

An ageless evil which brought the promise of a truly horrific death

Naruto's pupils had turned blood red, his face indentations broad and menacing…with vicious long fangs replacing his usual canines. A layer of dark red chakra flowed around him like a field, with a single tail protruding from behind, which travelled forward and coiled itself around the Root leader, very slowly burning him as the Jinchuuriki seemed to control the lethality of his aura;

He gripped the Root leader with clawed hands

"_**DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"**_ he roared, his voice deep and full of power, the after sound of flame travelling behind it.

Many of the younger shinobi had taken a few steps back, in awed fear of the power of the Kyuubi container

All but one…

The Dark kunoichi had finally turned to see this change…baring witness to something truly…

_Beautiful_

Hinata was broken out of her near trance as Naruto continued

"**I made the mistake of letting you live once…Danzo" **Naruto echoed **"Now I think the only way everyone in the village can live peacefully…is if I TEAR OFF YOUR GOD-DAMNED HEAD!" **roared the daemon carrier, his voice raging to the sound of a volatile blazing inferno.

Danzo's teeth was bared, yet beads of perspiration visibly travelled down his forehead at the beast like face a few inches from his

Tsunade for his part was watching the exchange with tight gripped fingers

And hidden to all by her high collar…a small smile appeared on the Akatsuki's face

Naruto then abruptly threw Danzo at the door and collided with a slam, before landed hard on the floor

"**Now get your wrinkled ass out of here… before your life expectancy goes from a few days to a few seconds…" **Naruto growled darkly;

The intent to kill that filled the room was beyond any normal human capability

Danzo looked up at the daemon child with utter contempt before reaching for his cane thrown to the ground near him

But as he tried to lean on the walking aid, it instantly fell apart in five pieces…The aged Root leader catching himself before falling

Humiliated and furious beyond belief, he stared back angrily;

First at Tsunade;

Then the Akatsuki, who looked back at him through a small space between the top of her collar and her straw hat…the sliver of her silver eyes seemed narrowed in patronising amusement…

And finally at the Daemon, who's red chakra was still emanating from him…

And the glowing crimson eyes which followed every movement he made.

Danzo mentally reasoned that to fight now would be pointless…

His army awaited him…

The Root leader slowly rose to his feet and carefully walked towards the door, pausing as he twisted the door handle

"You will live to regret this day…_All of you_…" he muttered loudly behind him, not bothering to look at any present

As the initial source of interruption had finally left, the glowing red Daemon carrier still smouldered with barely controlled rage

"Naruto…" said Seal master soothingly

The crimson shinobi's head turned to face him abruptly

No sign of ease or peace was visible on his face

"Let it go" Jiraiya continued…considering the worst possible scenario

That his student would butcher everyone in the room without any resistance whatsoever

That would most certainly be the case if another tail were to somehow appear…

And given the circumstances the Seal master found he wouldn't be surprised if it did

"**You should learn to stop panicking, Ero-sennin"**

Jiraiya's eyes went wide as Naruto focussed on him…

And slowly…

Gave him a smile…

And albeit fanged and terrifying one

But a smile

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh

And near on command the red chakra receded, the inhuman death instinct faded to nothing and the blond shinobi's physical characteristics reverted to normalcy

He opened his eyes again to reveal their usual blue hue

"I've got control remember?" he said with a grin

Jiraiya smiled happily at that

Tsunade didn't

"Considering your actions against Danzo, and ME, I have my doubts Naruto" she said sceptically

"Well you have been getting under my skin a lot these days, Baachan, and me going red against Danzo is not really that much of a surprise…I mean the fucker asks for it from everyone he meets" Naruto replied scathingly, pointing backwards towards with his thumb towards the door

"That he does…" said the Akatsuki quietly, looking over her collar with amused eyes

Tsunade frowned in irritation at the blond shinobi's comment about her but ultimately decided to say nothing

"What was with the whole laughing thing anyway?" Naruto asked curiously

Secretly answering everyone's question

"I'll answer that" Jiraiya said with a large proud smile

Tsunade seemed vexed at that as a small smile appeared on her lips

"You see, Danzo was pretty much acting word for word like a certain head antagonist, an evil dictator from one of my novels!" Jiraiya said proudly bringing out one of many of his books

"_Of Romance and Spies?" _Naruto read out loud incredulously

"Hey brat, you said you liked this one!" the Seal user argued pointing at the cover dramatically

The room went quiet as all eyes went to the blond shinobi

Who looked around frantically

"I honestly have no idea what he's on about!" Naruto lied believingly, waving his arms in horror

Hinata and Neji silently seeing past it…

As well as Shikamaru who forced down a small titter

Tsunade shot a sideways glance at her old teammate

Mulling over whether or not one of his old beatings was out of the question

Jiraiya picking up on this immediately

"No…wait that was a Taijutsu scroll…oh I forget that I write my books on scrolls first before changing them to book forms" he lied, scratching his head in a apparently forgetful manner

Tsunade saw past it

But let it go…

For the time being at least

Jiraiya turned towards the Dark kunoichi as a thought came to mind

"I'm going to assume that his staff falling to pieces was your doing wasn't it?" asked Jiraiya curiously at the Akatsuki Hyuuga "None but Kakashi and your cousin would have been able to notice it" he commented calmly "and even then Kakashi had his headband on and your cousin had his bloodline inactive"

Hinata stared back, unblinking at the Sannin

"Yes…like his life…he does not need require a cane" replied Hinata "But I sensed that he may have known of me"

"What, how?" Tsunade asked

Hinata bowed her head slightly in thought

"The right side of his body, including the bandaged portion of his face, was displaying a chakra signature unlike his own…it is possible he has altered it in someway, and the most common form of this…as you are aware Tsunade…" remarked the Fallen Hyuuga

"Is a Doujutsu…which Danzo has no initial capability of having one… unless of course he _stole_ one" Hinata said forebodingly

"I don't think he would have the gall…" Tsunade began

"Really?" Hinata asked rhetorically "A dynasty starved, age-long driven tyrant would not stoop to any means to further his own power?" she asked, her eyes narrowing questioningly

Tsunade and Jiraiya both could think of a certain old teammate of theirs who came to mind

"Even so…you still have yet give any legitimate reasoning of why we should accept your aid" Tsunade said calmly

Hinata remained quiet

And reached into her Akatsuki jacket, before pulling out a solitary tightly bound scroll

"I found this scroll on a body Root Kunoichi that I murdered when I entered a training belonging to them…" said the dark kunoichi, tossing the scroll towards Tsunade who deftly caught it

She couldn't help notice the droplets of dried blood…

"It was my understanding that Root has no topside training grounds…?" Tsunade commented curiously

"They were not true Root…it was my understanding that they were at…an inauguration of a sort" replied the Akatsuki lightly "…that would explain the degree of ease I butchered them…" she hissed

"Even if they were not properly within Root, they are still Leaf shinobi!" Tsunade barked

Purple lightning travelled across the Akatsuki's robe

"If they stood against me, they _will die against me_" she spat, raising her fist bringing her nails together in anger, sparks of dark energy jumping from palm to each razor tip "The moment they joined Root, they were willing to do what was needed to themselves to serve that fool's moronic ambition…and thus were no longer yours…" hissed the dark kunoichi

"However fortune seems to favour you…though many had destroyed their scrolls near immediately…_this_ fool decided to keep hers…I would think you would find it quite an intriguing read…" said Hinata, the hint of amusement on her voice was noticeable by all

Tsunade stared at the stained scroll briefly before slowly opening it

Jiraiya leaned in to see as the scroll opened and its contents were revealed

The pair's eyes zipped line by line

Before widening at the knowledge…

They were quiet

"We can't do anything about that now…" Jiraiya said pointing to the top most portion of the page before going moving down "But plans revolving around countering those will help save the lives of many shinobi who would have fallen prey to them" he said wisely

Tsunade leaned back into her chair

And stared back at the Akatsuki in the midst

The Sannin felt as though there were two shards of ice piercing her as the silver-eyed Hyuuga stared back

"I would like to request that you aid us…" began Tsunade

Hinata laughed darkly, sending shivers down the spines of many in the room

"My my…the Hokage of Konoha _asking_ assistance of the Akatsuki?" she enquired rhetorically, her mocking tone was evident

"No…I am asking assistance from a kunoichi of the Leaf" Tsunade replied

Hinata paused

Her eyes were unblinking shards of ice, giving no inkling to her thoughts

"An intriguing request…but I cannot help but notice that you have yet to even attempt to offer me anything…" Hinata pondered

"I will never hand my pupil over to you"

"Oh, you have no say in that matter Tsunade…as long as she breaths…" she said, turning her gaze to her prey "She is mine…"

The Akatsuki turned back to the Hokage as a thought appeared

"I am also interested that you have yet to ask your…pupil…whether she accepts your proposal…" said the dark kunoichi, as she turned back towards Sakura who was massaging her neck after having healed the several cuts she received from her nails

"What say you…Sakura…does the knowledge terrify you, that we may be fighting side by side?" asked Hinata, her eyes sharp and vengeful

The pink haired kunoichi said nothing and finally lowered her arm

"The survival of Konoha is more important then my life" Sakura said resolutely

The dark kunoichi laughed once more

When she finally stopped, she almost seemed pleased…

"Ah so you have finally grown the first piece to make up a spine over these last three years…" pondered Hinata

"Let us hope it has fully grown _when I rip it out of you_" She spat, blue and purple lightning travelling across the length of her cloak as testament of her anger

She turned towards the Hokage

She reached up and unbuttoned the first few links on the top of her cloak

Finally revealing her mask like face

"I am yours" she hissed

Tsunade's eyes travelled once between Sakura and Naruto, before returning towards the Dark kunoichi

And nodded once

Hinata's lips formed a small smile, hidden to all but the two Sannin as she asked a seemingly simple question;

"War calls you Hokage…how will you answer?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: Not much of a return chapter, I know**

**But thinking back, I did give three chapters of near endless fight scenes!**

**And I know I seem to say this every time at a chapter's end but:**

**I'll **_**try **_**to upload my next chapter faster next time**

**I've actually thought of a new way to write them, so my above claim won't be necessarily as farfetched as it seems**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**Hmm I may decide to upload faster so I can actually remember everything that happened XD**

**Well the war is in full swing…**

**Gaara speech…**

**Who didn't see where it was going?**

**Ah he's cool**

**Oh Ambush squad vs Ambush squad!**

**Hmmm with the 'good guys' being represented by kankuro and Sai…**

**Wow ¬¬**

**Vs DEIDARA AND SASORI!**

**OHH YEAH!**

**And Sai's bro…interesting**

**On a side note, I've actually given up on trying to like Lightning Shinobi**

**Other then Bee, I cant help wanting 'My' Version of Hinata have her own grisly way with them XD**

**Oh come on, haven't you people figured me out yet?**

**Huh, so Sai does have the capability to draw things other then the SAME LIONS he uses every time**

**Very interesting….**

…**are you kidding me?**

**Kankuro and Omoi (Actually had to look it up to remember his name) beat Sasori and Deidara?**

**With Kankuro using Sasori's old body no less…**

**Ah well, for the sake of the Allied nations**

**Go team…**

**(Note my blinding enthusiasm at that)**

**Ok naturally I don't have any real sympathy towards Sai**

**But as someone with brothers…**

**I feel for him slightly :(**

**Oh and also**

**Goodbye Sasori :(**

**You were all kinds of awesome and remembered fondly**

…**for stabbing Sakura through the chest XD**

**ANKO!**

**God dang it woman wake up! D:**

**(Never used that emoticon before, seemed right though)**

**Wow, Naruto…**

**Seriously?**

**Bee turns into that Bull Octopus monstrosity and you become….**

_**That**_

**I think everyone in the world can join me as I face palm, on a count of three**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**(facepalm)**

**Ah that felt better…(But I think is should have put my pen to one side when I did that…)**

**Yes, 8 tail we knew that it could kill Naruto…**

**DUH!**

**Huh, 'Tailed beast bomb'…so that's what that is called…**

**Naruto get your hand out of your mouth!**

**MINATO YOU CRAZED AWESOME LOON!**

**(Hero worship at its best XD)**

**That's how he made the Resengan!**

**He **_**observed**_** it!**

**(Warning, Minato awesomeness level has reached unnatural high levels)**

**Alright onto the mystery of Impure world resurrection**

…**hmm even though I didn't care for the guy…harsh**

**Heeey. Get Anko out of there!**

**Now THAT looks painful, sorry Yamanaka dude**

**Hmm**

**So Kabuto/Orochimaru is yet another psychotic freak of nature that the Anime has…**

**Introverted…**

**Really?**

**But strangely enough I prefer him to Madara...**

**Don't quite know why**

**Probably the whole Orochimaru thing**

**Anyway…**

**Tsuchikage's Son and Grand daughter equals:**

**KAAABOOOOM!**

_**VOLCANO!**_

**Of Zetsu?**

**INUZUKA DOUBLE SAWING AND PIERCING FANG!**

**HYUUGA EIGHT TRIGRAMS – AIR WALL PALM!**

**(Me on the side: Yeah, HYUUGA!)**

**ABURAME BUG BALL!**

**(What else were they going to do?)**

**Some cloud and Samurai sword BS!**

**You know I actually said:**

"**OH ITS ON!" (there was no one around, don't worry)**

**Kakashi vs Zabuza**

**ROUND 3!**

**Ouch**

**A kunoichi who cooks her victims from the inside using steam**

**(Which cannot help but remind me of 'Smoke' from the current Mortal Kombat)**

**And someone who makes people literally Explode when he punches them…**

**HOLY**

**Crap**

**The last seven swordsmen of the Mist Village**

**On a side note do literally all Nara men have that ugly ass ponytail?**

**Only Shikamaru and his dad **_**barely **_**make it ok**

**No dumbass, Kabuto is going to get the Swordsmen without their swords**

**Because THAT is a good idea ¬¬**

…**on that note, the term 'Sword' seems to have endless meanings in Naruto huh?**

**Ok there is some level of danger with Kakashi's plan that borders on 'Suicide'**

**Rock on Kakashi!**

**Yeesh**

**Needle swordsmen creeps me out XD**

**And a sword which is made of Explosive notes…Nice idea…**

**BIG FISH GUY!**

**Huh, Seigetsu has a brother…who is as twisted as Zabuza and was called the Daemon's second coming and mastered ALL the swords…VERY nice**

**But I think Zabuza's sword is my Favourite**

**It uses the victims blood!**

**To repair itself!**

**Wow, that's twisted**

**Kakashi got cut!**

**But no!**

**He's not down…**

…

**(A warrior's Salute)**

**Goodbye Zabuza :(**

**OK, Kakashi has the sword**

**Now EVERYONE's boned XD**

**No Zetsu**

**You cant kill NEJI LIKE THAT!**

…**you know its weird that no one has yet to make this point:**

**The 2****nd**** Hokage made Impure world Ressurection!**

**Huh**

**The 2****nd**** Tsuchikage and Mizukage (Who were bitter enemies interestingly enough)**

**The Current Raikage's father**

**And Gaara's DAD**

**Wow, now THAT'S a team XD**

**That's quite the mouth the Raikage has…not that I blame him**

**Man, I would have LOVED to see Shikaku fight in his prime**

**That would be one scary (Censored)er to fight**

**(Note I only swear during my story to suitably convey the characters emotions XD)**

**Bloodline expansion…the ability to combine water, earth and fire?**

**Man that's going to be fun to fight**

**Ok please someone…Zetsu, Kabuto, Madara**

**SOMEONE PLEASE KILL THE FEUDAL LORDS!**

**Honestly?**

**Why are they even alive other then to fan themselves!**

**Seriously, shinobi are dying while they're trying to give a name to a medal!**

**Huh. Black Zetsu can merge with the land itself?**

**Intriguing**

**Nice, Black lightning panther**

**Awww :(**

**Hiashi met with his brother**

**Oh yes**

**Hinata and Neji fighting back to back!**

**THERE IS NO SUCH FATE**

**(Teary eye)**

**Couldn't say it better myself Hiashi :)**

**You Crater making maniac **

**(If you don't know what I mean, watch the anime during the younger years at the chuunin exams when Konoha's counter attack happens)**

**And another who I would have loved to see in his prime**

**Long range division kicking ass!**

**Oh yeah, Hiashi vs Hizashi**

**Ok the Kinkaku and GinKaku fight is LONG so I'll zip past**

**Huh cool word rule**

**Laser circus!**

**Ate the stomach of the Kyuubi?**

**Gross**

**D-ill = Dull**

**Honestly that may be the most incredible and genius idea out of this manga XD**

**The opposite word releases you…huh**

**Huh, went cloak on their ass**

**TAKEN DOWN BY INO-SHIKA-CHOU**

**Ahh Kakuzu**

**Welcome back dude XD**

**Hah, the two ninja with Shikamaru when Asuma was killed got their payback**

**Man Samurai are weird in Naruto**

**So that's how Hanzou was killed by Pain**

**Nice…and quiet creepy to be on the receiving end of**

**Huh, Hanzou the Salamander was actually poisonous in every sense of the word XD**

**And gets beaten by a Samurai, not a shinobi**

**And committed Suppuku to himself to poison himself**

**But a man of honour through and through :)**

**Back to the Asuma vs Ino-Shika-Chou fight!**

**Dang it Chouji!**

"**Stop blubbering, you worthless fatass" ?**

**Ouch…and unfortunately in vein Asuma**

**But good effort XD**

**Wow, their teamwork is top notch when it comes down to it XD**

**Awww Kurenai and Asume's baby**

**Choza taking the flame for his son**

**SEE CHOJI, SO WAKE UP!**

…

…

**..**

**NOW THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT**

**Triggering without the red pill!**

**SWEET!**

"**Think you can take flight?"**

**Fist clench**

"**HELL YEAH"**

**Also couldn't have put it better myself**

**GIANT FIST TO THE FACE**

**Man I'm sure even the Third felt that one**

**GIANT WINGS**

**Man everything about the Akamichi clan is titanic isnt…**

**Man I just walked into that one X(**

**XD**

**ANYWAY**

**Rock on Choji!**

**Hah. Naruto pulled a fast one on Bee**

**Yeeeeaaahh…good like guys with trying to stop Naruto in that form ¬¬**

**Aw man, with the whole Natural energy sensing all that death**

**Harsh**

**And one hell of a thing to get all at once**

**No wait**

**Iruka will stop him…!**

**Oh no he didn't **

**False alarm**

**NO WAIT, BARRIER TECHNIQUE!**

**Nope…**

**False alarm again, He broke it almost without trying**

**Why eat Iruka's letter Naruto?**

**Why?**

**Don't you think there could have been Dandruff or something?**

**Yeahhhh Booooy!**

**XD**

**Man Bee's so funny**

**SECOND BARRIER TEAM!**

**We will do our duty!**

**Fail**

**Tell HQ that we FUCKED UP!**

**Oh forget the censored stuff XD**

**Put the fan down Tenten! D:**

**Huh, didn't know that Seal Akatsuki Statue could fight…or move…**

**Man that thing is tough**

**Awesome, Shikaku took control over the entire battle!**

**Aw man, Madara took the Gourd**

**Also ouch, the shinobi alliance lost half of their number! **

**NAP BREAK!**

**Naruto and Kyuubi talk**

**Man that thing is ANGRY**

**How's that for 'Eye to eye'?**

**AWESOME**

**NAGATO AND ITACHI!**

…**see Nagato?**

**That's what happens when you construct some weird bug throne instead of WALKING**

**OH MY GOD NEJI WENT ROGUE!**

…

**Pffft yeah right**

**Didn't buy that for a second**

**Seriously people its NEJI!**

**DAMN IT KIBA**

**LOOK**

**NEJI's FINE!**

…**XD**

**He's on his back and looks exhausted but still wants to do his duty**

**True jounin material right there**

**XD**

**He mistook Akamaru for Kiba XD**

**Awwww Hinata is working hard to protect Naruto :)**

**Man Sakura totally owned that guy…never thought I would say that but its soo true**

**Wait…was that guy giving Sakura a love note!**

**Ok moving on before I lose my lunch**

**Huh, even Tonton is working hard, and got hurt during**

**Great the Raikage and Tsunade are going to fight Naruto and Bee**

**Nice recovery Bee, Of course you weren't looking at her chest…XD**

**Why the hot tub cover?**

**Man I'm REALLY hating the Raikage**

**DON'T BADMOUTH MINATO!**

**Huh….**

**Kill Naruto to buy time…**

**Man that is SEVERELY stupid…**

**And yes I can almost imagine someone saying it isnt…**

**But I disagree**

**Its stupid**

**Long flashback where Raikage and the 4****th**** fight….**

**Sorry dude**

**You aren't THAT fast**

…**Yeesh credit where its due**

**He is freakishly strong**

**Now that's how you throw a tantrum…but I feel bad that his father passed**

**Aww his mother and father are his Two suns :)**

…**man what a stubborn bastard XD**

**OH**

**YELLOW FLASH VERSION 2**

**TOO FAST FOR YOU RAI-BOY**

…**ooohhh shit**

**All the Jinchuuriki with both Sharingan and Rinnegan**

**Man THAT'S going to be fun**

**And thus the explanation for Madara's immortality**

**Aww Uncle Bee XD**

**My god, Kisamoto's Naruto is actually stronger then my one!**

…

**FINALLY**

**Sheesh**

**Aww Mini Rasen Shuriken….**

**KABOOM!**

**(Brow raise)**

**Huh XD**

**The guy just got**

**FROGGED!**

**Huh, Magnets, nice idea**

**PAWNED!**

**Never mind**

**Interesting, the weird eye rings that Gaara has is because of his ability to control sand**

**Well that's what I'm, assuming from what his dad did**

**Gold slows down Sand?**

**Huh**

**Did I ever mention its cool that the Tsuchikage can fly?**

**Hah, the Mizukage is a funny guy**

**So Gaara's uncle ACTUALLY didn't want to kill him**

**Long fight**

**Hah Temari "Shit its Dad!"**

**Mother actually loved him…aww…**

**Never thought I would see Gaara Cry proper :(**

**OH ITS ON:**

**ITACH AND NAGATO!**

**Verses!**

**NARUTO AND BEE!**

**FIGHT!**

**(Evidently playing WAAAAY too much Mortal Kombat to be considered Healthy)**

**END**

**Wow that took ages and was ACTUALLY a huge pain to do**

**But I hope it was worth it**

**Remember to review my chapter please XD**

**Stay safe!**


	23. The Hanging Memory

**Authors Note: Surprise!**

**No excuses, no reason**

**I took way too long with this chapter,**

**I'm Sorry :(**

**I mean common, what's with this 10 month thing I'm doing!**

**But I suppose I should mention**

**Ok everyone may ROYALLY hate me buuuut...**

**No manga spoilers :(**

**That's right**

**This chapter is THAT big**

**(and I would REALLY suggest reading it in several short bursts XD)**

**Enjoy :)**

The Hanging Memory

After Danzo had left the Hokage office, Tsunade had asked for the room's seals of security and silence to be activated. It was an ancient precaution put into place for solely one reason;

A war which threatened the village itself

Tsunade knew that during her current reign as Hokage, she had only used it twice

First against the village siege against the Sound shinobi

And second against the first battle against the Root and Danzo…

The Hokage massaged her head briefly at the second…

More death and destruction was soon going to come to the village's shinobi due to the stupidity of three of the most senior members of the village

It irritated her beyond belief that two were her old Sensei's teammates

And even more so that the third was the very man who had attacked them previously but had idiotically been pardoned due to his 'Years of service'…

_And_ it was insulting beyond measure to know that she had practically no knowledge of any of them

Tsunade leaned back into her chair at the shinobi who waited patiently for her guidance

Or her answer in the case of the Sand shinobi and the Akatsuki agent were concerned

The Dark Kunoichi had chosen to stay for her own enigmatic reasons…

But she felt she had one pressing matter to discuss first;

"You are aware Naruto, that behind his 'formal' appearance, Danzo is a very proud individual who steadfastly refused to be insulted. In fact, if I remember correctly, he has often been known to exact some measure of vengeance on those who wrong him…and more often than not, they are deadly…" Tsunade explained succinctly

The Kyuubi container raised a brow

"You know Baachan, you're right…I think I should go and apologise to him…" Naruto said with a small smile as he made his way to the windows behind the Hokage desk, all eyes following him curiously

Naruto surveyed the grounds below, knowing someone as high and mighty as Danzo wouldn't…

He paused

"Ah, there he is" said the blond shinobi, spotting the easily distinguishably robbed form of the Root leader quickly enough, rather pleased that he hadn't disappeared as shinobi usually did

Naruto opened a window and positioned himself to lean out, using his waist and one hand for balance

Bringing the other to his mouth

"HEY DANZY!" he yelled, waving briefly as the aged shinobi slowly turned to him, and even from this distance, the blond shinobi could see him adopting the same disappointed frown he had left with

Taking a deep breath, Naruto brought his palm next to his mouth again

And in that one moment, all the inhabitants, young and old, civilian and Shinobi of ranging from the youngest genin and academy students, busy in their studies and training, to the oldest Jounin busy with mission reports and free time;

All within 30 minutes of the Hokage tower paused in their daily activities and listened as the air reverberated with the sound of;

"_**FUUUUUCCCCCCCCKK YOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"**_

Hundreds of villagers blocking their children's ears and covering their mouths in shock

At the ramen stand, the owner and his daughter briefly paused in their daily duty as did their customers.

The old man laughed "I always knew that boy would eventually do something like that" he said with smile to his daughter who stifled a giggle

At the Hokage tower, the aged shinobi seemed to walk off with increased and renewed vigour

Amongst the constant snickering and all out bouts of laughter from many of the young shinobi, the Hokage felt the tell-tale sign of yet _another _headache begin to appear as she rubbed her forehead, ignoring the fact that her old teammate was using the table as support after he had fallen over in his humour…again…

Naruto had walked to re-join the small group in the middle

He was nodding at some hidden agreement

"He took it well" he said simply, scratching his chin

Tsunade found herself failing to hold back a smile from appearing…even if they did have a large disagreement earlier…

She in fact found herself wondering briefly if she could perhaps try something similar in the foreseeable future…

The brat had that effect on people.

"Naruto…" Tsunade began "You are aware of course, THAT was not what I meant" she pointed out with some annoyed humour

The blond shinobi looked genuinely surprised at the statement

"What do you mean? I'm serious, we're best buds" Naruto said with a somewhat confident nod "We're planning to hang out some time, and later on we are going to a restaurant and have nice dinner togeth…" he said trailing off as he had a mental image of the scenario and looked at small group

"That came out wrong" he agreed, looking slightly nauseated

"A little, yeah…" said Shikamaru from the side, forcing a small chuckle out of Temari, who slowly formed a thoughtful expression, akin to one confused about an apparently well-known fact

"Hokage-sama may I ask something about the coming confrontation, assuming of course that me and my brothers will be assisting?" Temari asked politely

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged glances with one another, the seal user raising his hands in a non-involved gesture before directing his old teammate at the Sand kunoichi and her siblings

"Would you?" asked the Hokage curiously

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Temari responded

"Well..." Tsunade said slowly, though the thought the appropriate protocol was a tiresome affair she didn't truly want to be involved in

"This is solely a Leaf matter, to all intent and purposes, neither you nor your brothers have any official..." she began before pausing at the slightly surprised look on the young Nara's face at the last spoken word

"...or rather political..." Tsunade said smoothly, a small smile appearing at the content face the Shadow user had "Reasons for fighting..."

"If you would like I could have you three escorted to a village safe house for the duration of this situation..."

"SCREW THAT CRAP!" shrieked Temari, hurting the ear drums of near everyone in the room

Tsunade smiled at the Sunan

"Why the hell wouldn't we want to fight in this!" demanded the wind kunoichi

"Hey now, just stating facts, and if I'm not mistaken your own village has the exact same rules" Tsunade answered mischievously

Temari closed her mouth with a snap, a look of annoyed embarrassment flushed her face

Shikamaru mustering all his will power to not snicker at it

"I speak on behalf of Suna..." Gaara interrupted "We would like to offer our services on the coming battle

"Much appreciated" Tsunade said sagely

"Kami knows village protocol gets old" Jiraiya added, shaking his head in annoyance

"Now, Miss Sabaku, I understand you had query you would like to discuss?" silently willing to ignore the same protocol for discussing potential high-level village information that similarly drove her to tears with boredom

"Right..." Temari quickly remembering her previous point "I was going to ask, what _is_ it exactly about the Root shinobi which has everyone worried? I mean numbering your own ANBU, and this village's shinobi, and this lot" Temari said gesturing to the Konoha 10 "Surely it would be a simple matter of devising strategies for outnumbering them and anyone else they might bring whilst planning appropriate methods of attack and defence?"

Tsunade stared calmly back and then looked towards the young shinobi, many of whom were looking at each other knowingly

"That would be the usual method of dealing with these kinds of situations…but neither you nor your siblings…or indeed Miss Hyuuga, were here the last time they tried to take power…" she said slowly, staring at each individually before finally at her previous agent

The dark kunoichi choosing to ignore the weak title…

"They're tough" Naruto added admittedly "REALLY tough…I mean I've fought shinobi from more or less every major village and otherwise…but none of them match what Root can do" he said shrewdly

Shikamaru turned towards her

"They are statistically stronger, faster, are able to think at superhuman speeds, and have a near unbroken mission success rate…" he said calmly

"_Near unbroken_?" Temari repeated curiously

Shikamaru looked back at her darkly

"The only time they've _ever _failed…was when the Root Coup was defeated a year ago" he said quietly

"Kami that was a hard fight…" Naruto said shaking his head at the memory, several in the room nodding their heads in acknowledgement

"Ok, not to be rude or anything Shika, but you haven't really said anything yet to make me really…"

"Well I suppose I should mention that _I_ can't devise a single strategy against them which could be carried out to the letter" the shadow genius said quietly

Temari paused mid-sentence, her mouth opened slightly

"What…well why not?" she asked, the answer baffling her in its peculiarity

Shikamaru sighed and looked at scroll on the Hokage desk which the Dark kunoichi had delivered

"There is a difference between forming stratagems against a normal opponent and the root…it's a bit like shogi…" he said with small smile, realising how often he makes that similarity "Shinobi are capable of human error, we are not perfect by any means…we make mistakes, either mentally, emotionally or physically and sometimes we can fix them. In shogi, you can predict everything your opponent can do a hundred of moves ahead and alter your play style accordingly, developing theories based on mistakes, openings, methods of offence or defence that they may make in the future…" he said, his voice becoming quieter at the harsh reality coming towards them "But when it comes to the Root…it's like a blank slate, there is no clear line, no foreseeable strategy, no ploy and not even a shred of emotion…it's as though you make the plans for every logical action they could possibly do, and they counter in turn by producing a reaction which could only be explained by changing the rules of the game itself" he said looking back at her

"With them, you're only allowed to think in the present, not the future" Shikamaru summed up "And the last time we fought them, the number of casualties we suffered was completely unpredictable, terrifying and mathematically impossible for their numbers and flaws that we tried to exploit", noting with some degree of discontent the dread expression she had

"And this scenario, the likelihood is…" said a dark voice, sending a shiver down the spines of several in the room like a cold wind

Temari turned towards the Akatsuki

"They have evolved…" said Hyuuga Hinata calmly, looking at the scroll she brought

"This will be quite the learning experience for us" she said staring at the three Sand siblings in order of oldest to youngest

Each feeling an ice like tremor from her stare

Naruto couldn't help but notice the slightly sliver of humour she had in saying that

Tsunade had listened attentively and looked back at wind kunoichi

"In a nutshell" she said simply, a small humourless smile appearing, she soon lost it as she turned back to the shadow user

"When would the earliest would we expect a retaliatory action from them?" she asked the genius

Shikamaru thought about this for a moment, diverting his gaze as hundreds of likely scenarios played in his head;

"There is a possibility of an action early as later this evening…but in regards to the full scale assault…if there will be one…perhaps tomorrow at noon…" he said cautiously

"No they won't" Naruto interjected

Everyone in the room stared at him

The blond calmly surveyed the room

"He won't be attacking for at least a day or something"

"You believe the Danzo will wait?" Tsunade inquired, fingers held together in contemplation

"He's right…" Shikamaru said slowly, staring into nothing as his eyes widened in mental realisation

"It would be far too easy to attack tomorrow…it's by far the most foreseeable and predictable moment…meaning…"

"We have to call their bluff" Naruto interrupted as to answer the question, his arms folded and his eyes sharp.

The Shadow genius nodded slowly, knowing that a single miscalculation could mean the deaths of hundreds of loyal shinobi;

Like he did the last time…

"That would be a tremendous risk if we guess wrong, Shikamaru, Naruto" said the Hokage looking from one to the other

"You're not wrong, Baachan…but Danzo wouldn't attack immediately, the fact he got annoyed when I insulted him means that if he did attack, it would be really obvious to everyone…and someone as proud as him would know that too…he'll play it safe and wait…and besides, him attacking would also look like he was taking petty revenge against what I said" said the clone shinobi, remembering all the unfortunate times where he had spent in the company of the aged tyrant.

Hinata for her part silently agreed on the idea

Though she would never say it

But truth be told they needed something potentially to risk in order for Danzo to halt his...

"The townspeople..." said the Akatsuki quietly

"Pardon?" Tsunade asked

The Akatsuki agent stared emotionlessly at the village leader

"Do not evacuate the townspeople, keep them unaware of this situation" she said calmly

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

The Akatsuki turned her deathly gaze at the blond shinobi, who bore a look of stunned disbelief, as did several others in the room

"You want to risk the villagers!" Naruto spat incredulously "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he roared

"There is little reason that Danzo would halt his attack otherwise, he needs the villagers alive to rule as Hokage...and this way you gain the necessary time you need" Hinata said coldly

"Hinata, your theory has so many ways of backfiring..." Shikamaru spoke, notably startled by the concept

The Akatsuki smiled ironically, the genius felt though he was staring at something truly inhuman...

"I thought you were the one with the shogi metaphors?" she said rhetorically

Shikamaru froze...

She was likening the villagers to pawns...

NO

That wasn't an option

"The villagers are not expendable, Hinata!" countered the shadow genius

"I never said they were..." said the Akatsuki smoothly

"Wrong" Shikamaru dismissed "Keeping them in their homes would put them in jeopardy, which you think Danzo would actually pause to consider before attacking...that's no better than calling the villagers expendable" he said tactically

"Only a monster would even think that..." said Naruto coldly "Wow...those bastards really messed you up huh?" said Naruto, shaking his head at the apparent idiocy she was displaying

The name making the Akatsuki dig her blade like nails into her palms

"And why aren't you saying anything!" Naruto said over her shoulder at her cousin, who raised his head at the call.

Neji was often called by the Hokage and was widely known to be a wise counsellor in times of warfare…but now he wore a face of one who was emotionally conflicted by the situation.

"Because..." he began, he broke eye contact...

"The idea is a feasible one..." he said quietly

He was grabbed hard from his shirt and brought face to face with the clone shinobi

"Want to try saying that again...?" Naruto said dangerously, his face taut with anger and disbelief

Neji calmly and peacefully placed a hand on his and removed his grip

"Listen to me..." requested the Hyuuga genius "The very thought of using the villagers for any part of a military delaying strategy leaves a bitter taste in the mouths of any right minded person who attempts it, and so too does it everyone else here" he said looking at the assembled group "But you know full well that Danzo's overall ambition is the rule Konoha...and following the previous reports of Root ANBU strategy, they have never followed a strategy involving acceptable losses when concerning the villagers...he wouldn't risk endangering the villagers who would simply refuse to follow him if they were aware the Root killed a number of them..."

"They HAVE KILLED SOME OF THEM!" Naruto roared angrily into the Hyuuga's face

Neji remained stoic

"I know Naruto...but from what I have gathered on the situation...the non-shinobi population of Konoha are still unaware that he was the enemy behind the coup a year ago" he said calmly

Naruto looked taken aback

"What...?" he asked quietly

"It was hidden by the village elders; to the villagers it was a minor incident following mercenary shinobi and criminals..." Neji said with a sigh "Utatane-dono and Mitokado-dono seem to prefer village stability over truth it seems..."

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously

"You know, Utatane is the elderly woman on the council who always seems to have her eyes closed and Mitokado is the senior councilman she is usually with who wears glasses..." Neji reminded, gesturing to himself to make the point clear.

"Oh..." Naruto answered slowly "Wait a second, I remember them, and I hate those two!" he said annoyed

"Don't we all..." Neji said out loud

Causing a snicker from the Hokage

"I mean...!" Neji apologised quickly, realising his error in etiquette

"It's fine Neji..." Tsunade said with smile "Koharu and Homura have been driving me crazy from the first day I became Hokage" she said leaning back into her chair staring at her desk just like she did the countless times she was criticised by the two for the number of pointless reasons and breaches she apparently did

"Yes..." Jiraiya said thoughtfully "But I cannot help but wonder what they will have to say about this..."

"Oh screw them! They are the ones who excused him in the first place!" Naruto said angrily

"Well, if you live up to your promise Naruto, I don't think they will able to help him with politics this time..." Jiraiya reminded quietly

Naruto closed his mouth, before letting out a small chuckle

"Yeah, you're right I suppose..." he said darkly before turning back towards the Hyuuga genius

"But Neji, let's say for a moment we consider not telling the villagers...We could still be wrong about Danzo not attacking tomorrow!" he said frantically

"Naruto, you and I both know that's _exactly_ why you insulted him here and now, because we all know he would let pride overtake his logic and pause" Neji said knowingly "But we have to combine it with a threat even he wouldn't ignore, in this case unfortunately it would be the villagers...if there was anything else he would have wanted, like jutsu scrolls or forbidden technology we would use that but there isn't..."

Naruto thought for a moment

"What about him?" he said;

Pointing to his stomach

To the seal

_And the Beast_

Neji's eyes widened a fraction before sighing tiredly

"No" he said shaking his head

"It's true he wouldn't kill the Kyuubi...but when it comes down to it Naruto..." Neji said darkly

"He would kill everyone in this room _except_ you..." he said frankly

Hiding the knowledge that Shikamaru had told him of Gaara...

"But in all honesty, I fully imagine him killing you after he extracts the Kyuubi from you" Neji said uncomfortably

Naruto heard a voice from within

"**Always nice to be treated like a living weapon..." **said the Kyuubi sarcastically, shaking his head at the tired old opinion

"Well I guess he's in luck there" Naruto said with humourless laugh "If he gets the Kyuubi out of me, I die" he said folding his arms

"**Brat, what did I JUST say!" **exclaimed the daemon fox

Naruto ignored him, but turned around to face the Akatsuki in the room

"And I know for a fact that _you_ know that, right?" Naruto asked, knowing full well what happens after a Bijuu is removed from its host

Hinata's gaze was unnaturally sharp

Naruto looked back at the most humane Hyuuga in the room

"So we should not tell them?" he asked finally

"No" Neji replied honestly

The pair broke eye contact again

The room was deathly quiet

Knowing the decision could potentially sound the death knell for countless innocent civilians

Shikamaru who was listening attentively was silent

It was true

The gambit had a titanic margin for error

After all...

It could go wrong with single word...

Not even that

A single notice of commencement was all that was needed

A nod, a look or a snap of fingers and innocent men, women...and children...

Would all die

He looked back at the Akatsuki who returned the gaze

An emotionless mask who could very well be reading his very thoughts...

With eyes which could peer into your very soul...

But she was right in this...

As much as it pained him to agree

"Wait a second..." said Temari, breaking the uncomfortably silence that had fallen in the room "Is that why you insulted him?" Temari asked Naruto curiously "So Danzo would hold off his attack?"

"Yeah of course, why would I do it otherwise?" Naruto said with a shrug

"Because you are universally known as a hyperactive dolt?" Hinata answered coldly, turning slightly in his direction

"Better a hyperactive dolt then a dark and sadistic bitch" Naruto countered, returning a look of anger

The Akatsuki's eyes widened by a fraction;

And with it, the sense of death which threatened to flood the room in that instant was on the verge of making several shinobi gag and retreat into a distant corner...

Except the Kyuubi container

Who instead stared patiently back at the Dark kunoichi

"Oh please, you should know by now that doesn't work on me" said the blond shinobi, absentmindedly scratching his nose

The slits of ice had returned

"And could you stop that!" Naruto exclaimed gesturing with lone finger pointing at her and then his own eye "It got old the first time you did it!" he said in an annoyed tone

Some of the room's shinobi stared at each other at the strangeness of the scenario

The aura soon died out as though a sudden theory came to mind of the Akatsuki

"No...You wouldn't have done..." Hinata said quietly

Naruto baring a perplexed and tired expression of confusion

"You didn't tell him did you?" asked Hinata, slowly turning to face Shikamaru

Naruto snapped to attention, eyes widening slightly in recognition awake from his reverie, his defences suddenly tested and weakening in an instant

"Not now…"

"Did you tell him?" asked the dark kunoichi, with a near frosty sense of politeness

"No I didn't" he admitted carefully

"Why not?" Hinata inquired

"Because I knew you were lying" Naruto replied steadfastly

Standing against the wall close to the Hokage, the copy Ninja's eye widened in immediate understanding…

A name mentioned when Hinata was reading the messages from her old team

The Immortal shinobi Hidan;

The _destroyed_ shinobi Hidan

Or so it was apparently believed…

A small sharp smile crept onto the dark kunoichi's face

"Indeed…?" she hissed

"What are you two talking about?" asked the genius, his eyes shifting from old friend to old friend

Hinata turned slightly to face him, knowing that he would be already trying to find the truth himself.

"Nothing important, she just told me a lie a few days ago" Naruto said quickly, his posture remaining unmoved and calm.

The face of the shadow user was as tired as ever, but his eyes were sharp…which was intently studying his loudmouth friend's face. His father taught him how to analyse and interpret the slightest facial twitch and body language…something which a few years ago aided in discovering a male S-ranked assassin masquerading as a decrepit eighty-eight year old woman in a room with over 300 people…

But Naruto was, as ever, the exception to the old teachings

He knew Neji would agree immediately without any debate;

Naruto was near impossible to read and only allowed people to see what was on the surface, and anything which one could read was often a trap...the actual truth was unreachable…

"I think we should let Shikamaru-kun to be the judge?" asked the Akatsuki

"DON'T you dare" Naruto growled, taking a step forward menacingly

A small crystal smile appeared on the face of the otherwise emotionless kunoichi

"You believe the lie then?" she asked curiously

"No" replied the shinobi, feeling the nervous unwanted anticipation of the truth like a developing poison in his gut "But telling him would make the situation worse, especially now we got another coup breathing down out necks…but sure, believe what you want"

"Isn't accepting an obvious lie somewhat counterintuitive…?" Hinata remarked snidely

"I don't CARE; just keep your mouth shut…" Naruto said darkly "We can't have the group 'thinker' thinking about that freak…"

"Wait, freak?" Shikamaru interrupted sharply "Who are you talking about, and enough sidestepping, tell me right now!" he said with an near uncharacteristic amount of force

Which Naruto noted immediately as he was aware of the near slip up

"Don't worry about it Shika…it can wait until after we've dealt with…"

"_Who?" _Shikamaru repeated, interrupting him once more

Naruto paused again, his mind racing with possible options;

An idea appeared

Admittedly it was a long shot

But then again;

"Sai" he said finally

Shikamaru seemed taken back slightly

The Kyuubi container didn't need to see to know that name made several others the room also stand alert

"She said she saw Sai" Naruto said with believable certainty, he tried to keep his heart beat steady as seemingly possible, preventing Neji from noticing, and tried to keep any involuntary action from occurring on his face which Shikamaru was famous for able to discern and explain with unnatural accuracy

"She told me she saw a Root ANBU with short cropped black hair and ink scrolls holsters…" he said looking at the Akatsuki

Hinata stared back at him silently, unfamiliar with the name which all present knew…

"Who?" asked the Wind kunoichi, Gaara and Kankuro on their part seemed to looked around expectedly for an explanation

"A Root shinobi…" Shikamaru answered finally "And we all pretty much guessed that he would be alive and be part of this, Naruto" he said tiredly "That wouldn't be a lie…"

Naruto shrugged, praying that Hinata wouldn't say a thing

Shikamaru was slightly interested with his nonchalance to the matter

"Out of curiosity, tell me Hinata, which sleeve of his was covered?" he asked politely

Naruto immediately became alert

"Are you saying I'm lying Shikamaru?" he accused

Shikamaru silently looked back

Reading between the lines;

"I'm not implying anything, Hinata has never met him so she could have seen anyone" he said subtly

Naruto seemed to partially accept this

Temari on the other hand could see the friction and discontent between them

As could everyone in the room…

"I am uncertain of what you mean, Shikamaru-kun…" Hinata finally answered "All I _said_ was that I noticed a Root shinobi slightly different to those I had seen previously…" she replied calmly "He was unaware of my presence, but he was wearing the typical garb of a Root ANBU, but his chakra signature was notably different"

She had already guessed that he would be different…especially if all present knew him by name.

The Shadow genius visibly relaxed

"Then it might have been him" he said, sighing as the scenario played in his head, he looked back at the clone shinobi "But you still could have just told us Naruto"

"He's not your problem, seeing I let him live…but it looks like that was a mistake if he's back and with Danzo again" he said

"If I recall correctly Naruto, he fought _me _the last time" Shikamaru reminded, remembering the sheer annoyance of the scenario;

Like desperately to predict ahead in a book which only formed letters as you read it in order…

Not impossible…

But practically pointless

And it didn't help that Sai accomplished in _wounding_ him, something he decided to keep secret from his overly protective, albeit slightly insane, girlfriend

He found himself involuntarily rubbing his shoulder…

"I haven't forgotten Shika, but that confused bastard was assigned to Team 7 first" Naruto said with a furrowed brow "I should just have just ignored anything out of Yamato's mouth and stuck him when I met him" he said looking directly into the eyes of his most recent team leader

"It would have been counterproductive for our mission if…" Yamato began but stopped mid-sentence as he saw what the blond prankster was doing;

Aiming a lazy right middle finger at him with a look of annoyed boredom

"Go-fuck-yourself" he said slowly before putting his hand down

"You have quite the mouth today, Naruto" said the Seal sannin, with an air of nonplus and amusement

"I suppose, but trying to justify that guy being on _**my**_ team is more than I can handle" Naruto said with certainty

Kakashi raised his visible brow at the comment but remained quiet

Sakura noted the look but remained quiet

"And let's not forget the _billions_ of 'Got wood' jokes I've got for _this _guy he said pointing a thumb at the Yamato, forcing a small snicker out of several of the more rambunctious of the younger shinobi

The wood user frowned slightly in annoyance.

"But back to my point, she saw Sai, end of story" Naruto summed up

Hinata's face a blank slate

But her half closed eyes told him more then he needed…

Naruto knew it too

He had backed himself into a no win situation

There was no debate about that…

Telling Shikamaru that the murderer of Asuma still somehow lived, not mention the question of how someone can survive being literally blown to pieces, he would be too distracted to focus on the battle coming up…

Against an opponent which could actually catch the already legendary shadow genius himself by surprise

That he recalled actually _did_

On the other hand;

If Shikamaru had found out he had been lying to him;

About _Hidan_ of all people…

He didn't need to know what would happen

It would not only severely damage if not destroy their friendship…

Like he had already done to three other members of the old Konoha 12

Thinking of a certain lost Uchiha, a medic savant and a dark kunoichi...

But to the point

And kami forbid if Hidan actually lived…

Naruto slowed his heartbeat

No

It was impossible for something that big to get past the famed Shadow genius

He breathed quietly

All the while maintaining the unreadable stance he had fine tuned over years of practice

He knew he had to tell him

But for the greater good of the village he needed to keep quiet;

He never liked the idea

'Greater good…'

It was an overly oily excuse used by too many to answer for truly terrible things they did.

And it completely against everything he believed in.

He repeated in his mind that he had no choice

Naruto focussed on the scroll that Hinata had brought.

One which he had not known existed

"So what's in the scroll?" he asked the village head and his most recent teacher

Tsunade looked down on the Root scroll

"It lists possible areas of resistance and points where efficient forward bases could be established and easily protected…" she said carefully "But most of it is too…"

"Risky?" Naruto asked

"Obvious…" Tsunade answered catching the blond clone user unaware "The defensible capabilities of the areas described are understandable and we have secret passages linking to every one of them…something which the Root are more than aware of due to simply being previous leaf shinobi…anyone have an idea for why that might be?" she asked the room, her eyes travelling from one young face to another and eventually leading to the strategists in the room.

"There is more than one can see through their eyes" answered the dark kunoichi drawing the eyes of everyone.

"Shikamaru-kun" she said simply without turning to face him

The shadow genius understood the request quickly and calmly walked towards the desk

"I'll take it for analysis then…" he began

"No" said the Akatsuki with an air of absolute authority, turning to face him

"Study it here, now" she said simply, her collar was open to reveal her whole face rather than previous encounters from being veiled by her coat's collar, but her vision was still sharp and the shadow genius could practically feel the piercing stare like needles on bare skin.

Shikamaru looked at the village leader for allowance

Tsunade waited for a moment as she thought of the reasons…and eventually nodded

Nowhere was safe at the moment...

Shikamaru nodded in kind and moved to hover over the scroll and began studying the writing intently.

Coming to a feasible conclusion in seconds

He shook his head

"It was made to look this easy…the Root seem to only trust their true shinobi with the actual information" he said shrewdly

"Then why would an inaugurated to-be kunoichi have it then?" Hinata inquired, her curiosity didn't lose its ice like tone

"I believe that, whatever the message is hiding would have been made clear after the necessary…changes, have taken place following success in joining the Root, which raises questions of how they are recruited or what is exactly done to them following…" Shikamaru said darkly

An attentive sigh was heard at the room's head

"It is true that the Root's training methods have always been a well-kept secret to all…" admitted Jiraiya "And I doubt even the Third had any real idea of what Danzo was capable of doing…"

"I've on occasion had time to study various blood samples of Root shinobi…" Tsunade said "Suffice to say that they often have…irregularities…"

Shikamaru listened intently and went ahead with his original plan of deciphering the scroll and opened the scroll fully, its entirety travelling off both sides of the Hokage's desk with ease

Placing his left hand flat on the scroll, he let out a small drown out breath from his nose as he spread his fingers. Near immediately, ink like shadows remained and spread like liquid to the rest of the scroll.

Shikamaru closed his eyes

He waited for the necessary signs…

"So?" Temari asked from behind him "Anything?"

"Not yet" he replied

There

In the shadow…

"Anything now?"

"Temari could you please just SHUT UP, I'm trying to concentrate!" Shikamaru said forcefully looking over his shoulder to face her

The Wind kunoichi seemed taken aback but remained quiet

Shikamaru turned back

Ignoring the looks from all present

So, waiting for the necessary signs, within the shadow, along the skein

…

No

He was too agitated

"I'm sorry" he said quickly over his shoulder, making the stone face of the Wind kunoichi soften as a smile slowly appeared

He knew he was going to have to do something for her later to really make that go away

But that worked for the time being

'Alright, back to work'

Concentrate

Along the plains…

On the skein

In the shadow…

There

Almost like tiny specs of coloured lights which spoke more than their initial worth…

"Chakra infused message points...?" Shikamaru said aloud "Clever…" he admitted, he was reminded of something his father had once taught him which seemed appropriate at the moment;

'Never underestimate the significance of a pin prick'

Certainly made sense at the moment

But he approached them hesitantly

On occasion of reading an encrypted message, he was close to falling prey to points meant to lead prying eyes astray and straight into defence mechanisms that they often had

And by Defence mechanisms, he meant incendiary techniques…

Bypassing several on the way, he found what he wanted.

The message was unusually difficult to read however

Ideas which only would make sense if one would know their context…

The Shadow genius briefly wondered if the Fallen Hyuuga had this much trouble, it was near a proven fact that those with doujutsu, especially the Hyuuga apparently, were able to discern such messages with incredible speed and accuracy without even remotely leading towards any type of danger…

Shikamaru read several and the same irregularities came time and again

Words and signs which he was not able of interpreting

But a word constantly appeared;

"There is a name which constantly comes up, but has no definition of its nature or its relation to the areas described…Hinata did you read this?" he asked aloud, his eyes still closed and focussed

"Yes…and I assume you can see the same name as I did" replied the dark Hyuuga

"What name?" the Hokage inquired

"Earthblood" answered the Akatsuki quietly

There was a momentary silence in the room

"Earthblood…?" Naruto repeated curiously, folding his arms and a his brow furrowed in thought

"Or Project Earthblood to give its full name" Shikamaru added

"Hmmm Earthblood…earth blood…earth…wood maybe?" Naruto pondered out loud "blood…blood…crimson, scarlet...red…red…?" he said slowly

Before his eyes opened in horror

"Oh my…they're investing in REDWOOD FURNITURE!" Naruto exclaimed "Those TREE KILLING BASTARDS!" he roared

Everyone stared at him blanked faced

"What?" he asked politely

"Troublesome…ok Naruto I think I speak for everyone when I say 'Moving right along'…but I don't suppose you have any real ideas?" Shikamaru asked tiredly

"Well I don't remember anything the Root used which has that name…do you have any idea what that is?" Naruto asked the dark kunoichi

Hinata stared calmly back

"None…" she said "However simple analysis of the name would suggest it involves manipulation of the body to incorporate aspects likened to that of Earth jutsu…however that would not explain why that would be a well-kept secret…Earth jutsu can defeat easily enough…regardless if it is within them" Hinata summed up

"However this is mere speculation…I doubt Danzo would attempt such an absurd technique"

"I don't know, the idea of adding additional elements is disturbing enough" Shikamaru reasoned

"Enough to ensure the success of a coup when outnumbered?" Hinata countered

"Potentially" Shikamaru maintained

"No" Naruto dismissed "Danzo is a pretty determined guy, but just adding more element styles is not much of a winning strategy…it is one sure…but not enough to win"

"This is the Root remember?" reminded the genius

"That's why the idea of adding more element styles being the main thing makes no sense…I mean the idea kind of sucks if you think about it" replied the blond shinobi

Everyone in the room looked at him with the same curious brow

The loudmouth shinobi's eyes zipped from face to face and back again

"What? It's lame!" Naruto exclaimed exclaimed "Seriously, we beat them once with their shinobi doing all sorts of weird crap, adding another element style is boring!" he noted with a tired expression

"Hmm you may actually have a point Naruto" said the Toad Sannin

"He does?" Tsunade asked, staring at her old teammate in the same manner Naruto's teammates did to him

"Not to disparage the young Nara" Jiraiya said quickly "But I would imagine that Danzo would have more imagination and cunning then that…mind you the name does…ring some bells for me…I unfortunately can't quite place it…" mused the Sannin, scratching his chin in thought

Trying to link a face and name to who the concept of 'Earthblood' would make sense...

"But…" he said suddenly "We should still be careful, we now know an idea of theirs…but that can be studied for another time, I think it would be best to call it there for today" Jiraiya concluded

"Yes...except Naruto, Hinata, Neji who I would like to ask to please wait outside, everyone may leave at their leisure" Tsunade agreed "And one final thing to say;"

She sighed sagely

"Watch for Tommorrow" she said calmly

Three words which spoke volumes to all present

Watch for themselves and their comrades…the fear of Root assassinating the members of Konoha 10 was far too much a likely option…

This was also the more strategic option as many of the intelligent of them immediately realised.

As the room began to empty, Tsunade gestured silently to Kiba and Shino who nodded and left the room to perform an unknown errand, and soon only her personal students, Naruto and the black robed kunoichi remained.

"Before I forget…" Tsunade began, looking at her former agent "Hinata…could you excuse us for a brief moment, I need to have a word with Naruto…would it be possible for you to wait outside in the first meeting room on the left?" she asked politely

Hinata remained quiet

"So very eager…" she said simply shaking her head at a private joke

The idea of a Hokage commanding an Akatsuki agent was amusing in of itself

"There is something we need to discuss; we'll try to be quick…" Jiraiya added peacefully, a small smile punctuated his authenticity.

Hinata remained quiet, her crystalline eyes and carved features eerie beyond belief

She turned to leave, a wisp of smoke appeared as she summoned a straw hat in her gloved right hand, her claw like nails delicately evading damaging it, as she placed it on her head without bothering to close her collar.

She turned her otherworldly gaze at Sakura

The medic felt small traces of electricity travel under her skin

"Time is fleeting for all of us Sakura..." Hinata said darkly

"But some more than most..." she said simply before leaving the room.

The clone shinobi watched her leave

Every step of the way

Closing the door behind her she noted that her cousin was waiting obediently outside with his hands inside his sleeves, looked at her peacefully

He smiled slightly at her appearance

Hinata looked back unemotionally, silently wondering he was truly as well as he seemed…

Or if the injury was still bothering him…

She continued walking to her destination

The meeting room was 15 steps away from the Hokage office, meant for more private meetings with dignitaries, jounin and ANBU leaders.

Opening the door, Hinata noted the room was empty save a large expensive wooden table, polished to a reflective sheen, and well kept, its circular shape meant for its users to be able to see everyone with ease, and enough seats to comfortably fit 16 people.

She walked to the window, pausing briefly to place her straw hat on the meeting table, she stopped to briefly enjoy the sun filling the room with a warm glow.

It always seemed rather ironic that prior to bloodshed the world seemed so pleasant…

The sound of the door opening broke her concentration

"I was beginning to wonder when I got to meet you" said a friendly voice

Hinata remained quiet

'Surprises abound…' she thought to herself

Looking out at the window again

'And yet _still_ so very pleasant…' she thought cynically

She briefly activated her bloodline, noting with a degree of acceptance the lack of any problems following her earlier attempt

The Akatsuki didn't accept it was gone…

She studied the newcomer

True enough her chakra signature was unchanged, if slightly greater than previously.

Silently deactivating her doujutsu, she turned to face the room most recent visitor

"Kurenai…" Hinata began…an old title almost left her lips;

Her old teacher smiled

"Well I suppose the days of you calling me Sensei are long gone…you have grown into a truly beautiful, wise and intelligent kunoichi…" Kurenai said kindly

"And you have not aged a day…" Hinata noted quietly, she was dressed in her old uniform and her face was unchanged. It seems the years apart had still been kind to her, and it certainly didn't seem that she was previously with child; she appeared as fit and strong as she had done three years prior…and it caused her some confusion that her old sensei apparently ignored the dread garb she wore…

And she certainly didn't appear to be a widow either

The Dark kunoichi wondered just how much sorrow she is holding within herself over the loss of Asuma. Indeed, she had yet to speak of the subject to the members of team 10, however it appeared that none among them showed any inclination of guilt or disturbance on the matter, especially Shikamaru who she remembered to effortlessly that he and Asuma had come quiet close as teacher and student, not quite as disturbing as Lee and Gai were universally known for but still close enough. Part of her had a dark curiosity on the matter of how the three would react if she did mention their fallen mentor.

True enough Hidan was more than willing to tell the tale

And it was also true that she first found the news of his loss to be fairly…unsurprising…

Hidan was after all an immortal

And Asuma had no real talent in genjutsu, or indeed eternal genjutsu would have been needed to stop him. Ninjutsu had little or no effect on him as he had an unnatural regenerative ability…

That would have left Asuma with taijutsu, which actually had a modicum of success considering he had managed to decapitate him;

With the aid of Shikamaru

She lingered on the thought

Asuma needed Shikamaru to accomplish defeating Hidan

…if defeat was the word one could use…

It seemed more appropriate to use the term 'Stall'

Asuma still died that day at the hands of the immortal

"Really?" asked Kurenai " I must say I feel I have aged a decade and then some, but that's sweet for you to say…and as I understand it, by the numerous duels and engagements and indeed reports about you, you are most likely the most powerful kunoichi currently in this village…" replied her old mentor before her smile changed to incorporate an unhappy realisation

"Oh, does something of my persona trouble you?" Hinata asked rhetorically, her voice an icy whisper

"It's your eyes" Kurenai said with a slow shake of her head "They seem so…"

"Dark? Dead perhaps? Or simply blank?" Hinata asked in quick succession

"Sad…" said her old mentor "So very sad…and afraid" she began

"I disallow fear, I don't accept it, or feel its pathetic cold embrace like I did in my youth" Hinata hissed, her hate filled aura returning

"You say you are without fear, but you're _terrified_ of reverting back into who you were" countered her old teacher, feeling the ice like death instinct which many claimed hovered around her previous student like a shadow

"She's **dead**, betrayed by those she thought were friends and comrades, and left for dead on a battlefield, to die a slow death by those same _friends_ who did so out of petty jealousy" hissed the dark kunoichi

"You can be as ostentatious as you want Hinata, but I could probably bet my jounin status and my forehead protector that you hate your genin days to such a degree that a return to those times would be nothing short of a nightmare for you" Kurenai summed up smoothly

"OSTENTATIOUS!" Hinata roared angrily, her mental barriers breaking with greater ease then it had done over the short time she had returned "My past is of weakness worthy of ridicule and, I LOATH IT DUE TO ITS LACK OF WORTH!"

"Exactly…" her old mentor said calmly, her arms folded as a sad sigh left her. She could practically see the air around her former student faze and shift, the odd spark travelled

"Tread lightly sensei, your child is still too young to be made an orphan" the dark kunoichi said dangerously

Hinata burned inside

Could the wench truly exacerbate her ire with such ease or read her so plainly?

To reduce her into a spoilt child who is chastised for inappropriate behaviour?

"You wouldn't kill me Sweetheart…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hinata roared, the lightning around her flared suddenly, the sound of glass breaking as the windows were riddled with cracks at her displeasure

Kurenai seeing the damage with shocked confusion

"Alright alright…but you still wouldn't kill me…you need the, for use of a better concept, political immunity, you were most likely given in the wake of this newest threat from the Root ANBU" Kurenai said softly, treading lightly around the furious form of her former student, looking briefly at the previously undamaged windows behind her which cracked as her old students ire was fanned.

The Akatsuki herself was deathly silent

Shadows seemed to draw to her, light coming from outside bending away as though unable to approach her…her eyes like white shards in the darkness, ones which could see into her very thoughts

The anger she felt had disappeared as though it had never existed

The genjutsu expert hated that she couldn't deny that there was something deeply disturbing concerning her former student

The being before her had the power to topple the greatest shinobi of the hidden leaf as though they were mere distractions…true enough she was recently hospitalised following her most recent engagement…but only after bringing low one of the most talented shinobi in Konoha's history…

And as she heard it nearly killed him.

That thought alone frightened her beyond belief.

Her old student, the previously kind hearted and gentle Hyuuga Hinata had almost ended the life of Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja of Konoha, student of the Forth Hokage and unanimously known as one of the greatest shinobi the village has ever trained.

Kurenai also heard that she was also capable of incapacitate both the Hokage and Sannin Jiraiya…

But what disturbed her most of all, even beyond the overwhelming sense of corrupt power;

Was the vendetta she carried...

The very concept of her old student having such a deep rooted, hate filled grudge against anything was bizarre enough, not to mention her confusing allegiance to Akatsuki…

And relationship to Uzumaki Naruto

That thought at least made her smile

Regardless of how bitter it seemed

The two loved each other…

Which made hearing the constant clashes between them all the more painful to hear

More so that Hinata was recently bested by him following forced chakra depletion…which the jounin knew was immensely painful to Hyuuga who used a direct physical change for their doujutsu and direct self chakra system manipulation for their Juuken.

"Word does spread quickly…" the dark kunoichi mused

"So you are planning to fight then?" Kurenai asked delicately

Hinata paused as though answering one who only moments ago angered her was barely tolerable

Her old sensei smiled kindly

"I'm sorry, I know I was being the critique spouting teacher type just now, but you sometimes have to be…" said the jounin kindly

Hinata's eyes narrowed

"NOT to say what happened to you was acceptable…" Kurenai said quickly, sensing the tactless nature of her last comment immediately "I admit I have not heard the whole thing but as I understand, it was nothing short of horrific"

"It was…" Hinata admitted quietly, staring out the window as though looking into the past…

"But to answer your earlier question, yes, I will be…participating…in the upcoming battle" replied the dark kunoichi "The Root attacked a year ago as I understand it?" she asked

"Yes…" Kurenai answered "It was horrible…they practically outmanoeuvred us at nearly every direction and were quite close to achieving victory"

"What held them?" Hinata inquired

"Naruto" Kurenai answered immediately

"What?" asked the Akatsuki disbelievingly

Kurenai smiled slightly

"He really turned it for us…well there was him, Shikamaru…Asuma…" she said trailing off softly

Hinata stared at the quiet form of her Sensei, practically able to see the sorrow she held at that

"Will _you_ attend in this battle?" she asked

Kurenai remained silent at the moment

Letting out a long sad sigh, each second passing carrying a memory of its own…

"No…I have other responsibilities now" answered the red eyed jounin folding her arms as a small smile appeared

"I am assuming you mean…" Hinata began before a knock was heard at the door

"Come in" Kurenai answered

The Dark kunoichi's crystalline gaze turned slowly towards the door

'Will the irregularity of this day never end…' she thought sourly

Predicting several possible entrants

And the most logical being;

Finished with their original errand, the remnant of her old team entered with a large white canine who she realised had not met as of yet and was following in tow

And with a hamper of sorts…

Kiba and Shino entered quietly but immediately paused at the sight of her.

The pair staring between their sensei and the previous comrade

"Huh, didn't know you would be here" said the beastlike shinobi

"Kiba, we were instructed to meet Kurenai here, it is only logical that Hinata would have asked to come" chastised the hooded Aburame "Why…? He asked suddenly, looking back at his previous lost teammate

Hinata looked back emotionlessly

"Because we are team 8" Shino said finally

"Answering a question that no one asks AGAIN, Shino!" Kiba asked, annoyed

Akamaru barked

"I know, right?" Kiba said in some unknown agreement

Akamaru barked again

Kiba laughed loudly

"Probably!" he said with a grin

"What did he say?" Shino asked

"He said he wondered if you got bugs in your ears" Kiba answered with laugh

Kurenai chuckling slightly

Shino was not amused

"Man, you never laugh" Kiba said sourly

"I don't laugh, Kiba, I simply agree when asked if I find something amusing" answered the bug user plainly

"Yeah that's definitely the same thing..." Kiba said sarcastically with a nod, folding his arms tiredly.

The fanged shinobi stared as he saw his long-time beast partner calmly move over to the silent form of the kunoichi who had remained quiet on their arrival

Akamaru moved within two feet of Hinata staring curiously at the cloak, sniffing the familiar and yet unfamiliar scent

The dark kunoichi looked back unmoved

The large canine cocked his head slightly though to see from a different vantage;

Before barking happily

"Yeah it's her" Kiba answered

Akamaru then let out a sad whine as he cocked his head

Kiba looked at his old teammate

"He wants to know where you've been hiding" he said with a grin filled with enough irony to make his thoughts known

Hinata looked back at the large beast she knew well from her genin days

"I've been away…" she said simply

Akamaru looked back puzzlingly before plodding along and behind Kiba who affectionately scratched him behind his ear

Hinata slowly turned her gaze towards her old mentor...

And the small bundle of blankets she was carrying

Her eyes narrowed in thought

'I was unaware she was holding her child?' she thought to herself

True enough she hadn't known of it other than her message

But not to notice it when Kurenai retrieved it from the hamper?

Her old mentor noticed her gaze

"Oh sorry I was just doing something" Kurenai said apologetically "This little one has a knack of taking all my attention" she said with a smile, gazing into the bundle of blankets

Hinata seemed unmoved at the gesture

As Kurenai slowly shifted the soft material slightly so the child's face was showing

Hinata looked at the small face as it turned towards her

The Dark kunoichi noting the brief pause she felt at first glance

She looked...

Small

With fuzzy hair she assumed akin to her father, with the same red eyes of her mother...It seemed odd that it seemed peaceful with her sensei and her relations, yet appeared bloodthirsty among the Uchiha

But appearance wise...

It was still too early to tell to who she would be more similar to facially, a 1 year old was hardly in any position to really tell...but for the time being she certainly appeared kurenai's daughter

And that said, she silently knew that it would be preferable for a girl to largely have the facial features of her father...

She paused

Why was she thinking of children and their parentage?

It had nothing to do with the matter at hand

Whatever that was;

"What is your business with me?" asked the Dark kunoichi "And why did you bring her?" she asked, her crystal eyes staring into the child's

Who seemed surprisingly unafraid or oblivious to what they represented to every shinobi within immediate vicinity and beyond

Kurenai looked slightly confused by the question

"I actually have no real business to discuss with you, technically team 8 does not really exist anymore besides the occasional mission brief" Kurenai answered plainly "And I've taken a teaching position in the academy..." she said with a small smile

"Why...?" asked the Akatsuki, her curiosity betraying a small hint of imbalance

"Well I recently realised it is far too dangerous to go out by myself now, and now Kiba and Shino are Chuunin, we are no longer obligated to travel together" her mentor said sadly, looking into the face of her only child

Before looking back into the face of her previous student

"My only real reason for being here is to get a small chance to see you, before you head off to battle...considering I never got the chance the last time..." Kurenai said quietly

Hinata's eyes lowered at the sentiment

"That..." she began

And with it the flood of memory...

The joy

The happiness

The calm quiet...

The storm

...The pain...

And the bitter taste of silent treachery...

Her eyes hardened

"...Is _irrelevant_" she hissed, the last syllable released with a forceful grit

Kurenai looked sorrowful at the comment

Kiba shifted uncomfortably as he felt the air itself respond to his old teammate's displeasure, noting in particular that Akamaru let out a sad whine as though feeling it

Shino seemed unbothered by the shift in the room

Hinata's gaze turned to her old comrades

"And what is the reasoning of you two being here?" she asked Kiba and Shino

"Well..." began the beast rider

"We were on the verge or inquiring whether or not..." added Shino

"You want to be part of Team 8 again" Finished Kiba

A frown appeared on the kunoichi's mask like face, though the suggestion was now completely alien to her

"And what benefit would that be?" Hinata asked spitefully "The power balance would be upset and I do not fight as I once did, relying on others for information in correspondence to team 8's old ethos of the location of an enemy" she said with knife like precision

"Friends don't need to be able to work together to be together" Kiba said wisely

Hinata looked at him darkly

"An old friend also stabbed me in the back and left me for dead if you recall Kiba...and I have no intention of working with a team in the coming battle...it is my current preference work alone"

"And what of her...?" exacted the Fallen Hyuuga, sharp eyes aimed at the small child

Kurenai was quiet

"Well I'm sure Kakashi delivered our messages, and I did say that you needed to meet her" she said with a smile

"Do you want to hold her?" asked the young mother, moving closer expectantly.

"No" replied the Kunoichi

Kurenai looked slightly saddened by the dismissal

"No?" she repeated inquisitively

Hinata raised a single hand from her long coat sleeves

The leather of her glove was tight against her skin, but had sizable slits for her fingers

Fingers which ended with dagger like talons...which had been used numerous times already during the course of her return to shed and draw blood...

Kurenai looked at each slowly

"You probably will need to trim those" she said with an amused grin

Hinata lowered her hand slowly

"Some other time then" Kurenai said with a sad smile "She'll be waiting" she said gesturing to her child, her face changing as a question appeared in her mind

"Actually Hinata I do have a question if I may" she asked

Hinata remained quiet and simply blinked though in agreement

"Are you going to be comfortably fighting against the Root, alongside the Leaf Shinobi?" Kurenai asked

A look of slight tired puzzlement appeared on the statuesque face of the Akatsuki

"I have no qualms with them, there is but one kunoichi who I truly reserve the entirety of my loathing" replied the Akatsuki honestly

"Really?" Kiba interjected in a confused tone

Hinata's eyes darted to him instantly

"I must agree with him..." Shino added "Of all the shinobi present in that room, your 'loathing' seems to be spread between Haruno Sakura...and Naruto"

"Yeah I mean you two were really at each other's throats in there" Kiba said cautiously, gesturing to the Hokage meeting they just had

"Animals go for the throat, Kiba..." Hinata hissed

Turning her piercing gaze at him

"It is my preference to go for one's mind and heart..." she whispered, and with it the beast like shinobi could almost feel the temperature of the room drop...

"But to answer your question, Kurenai sensei, the beauty of vengeance is that there is practically all the time in the world...so I will fight..." Hinata hissed purposefully

"And Naruto?" Shino asked politely

"What about him?" Hinata replied angrily, though the name had become a byword for interruption and distraction

"You have not explained what is to come of him..." said the Aburame, his near monotonous tone clear and direct "Has he become a target?"

Hinata pondered this for a brief moment

It was true that in the few days since her arrival, Naruto has time and again hindered her from her goal and desire...true enough she felt for him...to some unknown degree which even she couldn't quite logically explain anymore...

After all...

Was it logical to kill someone you love?

Even one with whom you had fought against?

It was also true...

That her feelings and patience for him have been severely tested since her return...

And she didn't need her eyes to tell her, that he felt close or even the same as her

She wondered...

What was needed to break it?

"He is...A stone..." Hinata said simply

Kiba looked confused at the concept

Shino lowered his head slightly

Understanding it fully...

A stone can ignored

Used

A small stone can be picked up and carried with you

Or it can be placed in the palm of your hand and thrown...

Or be crushed into dust...

And a multitude of other less important reasons...

Shino could only wonder if Naruto had an important place for Hinata anymore...

"Other than that is not important" said the Akatsuki, looking out the nearest shattered window towards the still bright blue skies

"You shouldn't let someone as important as him go so easily, Hinata...you'll never know what is around the corner" Kurenai said sadly, remembering clearly the last moment she saw Asuma before he left on that tragic mission...

She remembered placing the same roses he had given to her as seeds on his gravestone...

"I assure you sensei..." her old student said quietly

Hinata slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder towards her old teacher

And with it, the remnants of team 8 noticed an unnatural shade fill the room, though a great dark sheet had blanketed the sun and a forced eclipse was eliminating the light within the room

And at its heart was the dark kunoichi

Kurenai sensing the forbidding aura that many before her had felt in her presence

"Whilst Asuma was murdered by an unfamiliar other..." said a voice in the darkness, as the sound of a blade being drawn from its holster, as the twin slivers of silver were seen, and from them a ghostly blue mist was let off though they were shards of ice.

The glowing pale eyes in the dark...

"It is not the unfamiliar Naruto-kun should fear..." she whispered sinisterly, her voice as cold as winter's breath.

There was a sound of the door opening behind them

She raised her bladed arm and swiped it horizontally, the deadly mist trailing after it

And though a curtain had been cut, the shadow disappeared and the light returned.

The three members of team 8 stared at Akatsuki agent

And the possible extent of her ability

"That was a nice trick, Hinata, can you do anything with cards?"

All eyes was drawn to the door and its newcomer

It was Naruto, looking quiet bored at the display

"When you're done here, baachan needs to talk to you...or do you want some time to finish showing off first?" he said unimpressed

The Akatsuki and the Daemon container exchanged glares

One was heated as untamed fire

The other cold as death

Naruto looked away first, instead staring at the remaining team 8

"Sorry to interrupt, sensei, just passing a message..." he said with an apologetic smile towards Kurenai

"There's no need to apologise Naruto" said the genjutsu specialist with a sad smile

Looking from him to Hinata

...and feeling the friction which she knew was building...

Naruto was staring at her child

"Hey there cutie, remember me?" he said moving towards the child and offering her a digit which she held happily before letting out an amused noise

"Yeah nice to see you too" Naruto said with a smile before gently prying his finger and heading towards the door

"See you guys later" he said looking at team 8...

And seemingly ignoring Hinata

Who was staring needles into his departing back

That the entire of team 8 noticed but remained quiet

"I will assume our business is done here?" Hinata asked serenely

"Unless maybe you want to reconsider?" said Kiba hopefully, punctuated by a bark from Akamaru

"The battle will most likely involve me fighting alongside all of you...so who knows?" Hinata said honestly

"Well that's good enough for me" said the beast user smiling

"We will meet again preferably in a short space of time" Shino said calmly

Hinata nodded before moving to retrieve her straw hat, deciding to simply carry it rather than pointlessly placing it on her head

She looked at her old sensei

"Take care of yourself, Hinata...hope to see you again soon...and that goes for you three as well!" Kurenai said first at her previously lost student and then at Shino, Kiba and Akamaru

"The future is unwritten so far..." said the dark robed kunoichi heading for the door"...So we will have to see..." she said turning

"Kurenai sensei..." said Hyuuga Hinata

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark kunoichi reopened the door to the Hokage office

Realising now it's only occupants were the Hokage, her students...the seal Sannin

And Naruto

Kakashi and the Wood user had disappeared...

Though she was certain they were still nearby...

Tsunade focused her attention

As the few remaining shinobi were left, it was the Akatsuki agent who broke the silence

"That...was uncalled for..." she said quietly

"Kurenai wanted to see you, who was I to deny her that?" asked Tsunade

"You mean other then the Hokage?" reminded Jiraiya with a mischievous smile

Tsunade growled angrily at him

Instantly telling him to stay quiet

"War calls for us to look inside ourselves in the best and worst of times...that was just another necessity which the two of you needed" Tsunade said looking back at the Akatsuki

Hinata's eyes narrowed in apparent recollection

Staring once again at her prey...

'Worst of times...' Hinata thought to herself

Seeing into the past...

A slow death...

And the best of times

Sakura's tortured expression on their first meeting.

"You may have a point, Tsunade..." Hinata agreed, with a hint of some underlying meaning

The Hokage sensing this immediately

"So...who will you now assign as Sakura's new…_caretaker, _I somewhat doubt the possibility that you would give me free reign" said Hinata, knowing full well that the Hokage didn't believe for a second that it would be safe for an Akatsuki agent to remain out without some degree of regulation

Tsunade remained quiet and collected as she stared back

"As a matter of fact, considering that not one of Sakura's protectors have been able to stand against you…I would believe that the safest precaution we can take is perhaps our approach towards you" she replied calmly

"Approach towards me?" repeated the dark kunoichi, she said tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

Tsunade turned to her old teammate for assistance

Jiraiya nodded once and brought out a scroll from within his sleeve. After opening it, he laid it across the top of the Hokage desk, having removed the earlier one she brought out, the dark kunoichi noted that it already had been written in, and contained the seal formula for…

"A Presence seal?" Hinata asked tiredly, fully aware of the reasoning behind it

"That's right" Jiraiya said calmly "Essentially, it's so we always know where you are, and thus making the idea of an agent of the Akatsuki working with us marginally less terrifying" he said with a smile

Hinata looked at the complex calligraphy before gazing back at the Seal master

"As you can imagine I will be giving Tsunade's pupil one too" Jiraiya continued "I think it would be better for everyone's sanity to keep you two as separate from each other as possible, and don't worry, it only pinpoints your location within 10 metres, not everything you do, so it's pretty much fine on the privacy side of things" he said, waiting patiently for the dark kunoichi's answer

The Akatsuki surprised him by not apparently giving any notion of disagreement…

Instead…

"What must I do?" she said simply

The aged seal master blinked twice in surprise

While to the side, an arm folded Naruto simply raised a brow

"Well, all it will require is for you to place the tips of your fingers on the seal and move it a quarter clockwise following the direction of the seals" Jiraiya answered, pointing to the centre of the parchment and the focus for the seal

Hinata walked slowly up to the Hokage desk, all eyes watching closely.

She delicately placed her razor tipped fingers on the circle seal without cutting the

Slowly raising her head as she looked face to face with village leader who she was pleased to note had a small beat of perspiration travelled down her forehead.

The dark kunoichi slowly rotated her hand, her nails lightly scraping the parchment and desk…the ghostly pale complexion of her skin, tipped with dark talon like finger nails…likened the gesture to a venomous species of arachnid, moving to face new prey…

The calligraphy flared into life, painless glowing seals appearing on the back of the kunoichi's hand, before fading into the appearance to an ink drawn insignia,

"An appealing sign to be certain…" Hinata said with solemn acceptance, bringing it closer to her face for inspection, similarly to one studying a piece of jewellery.

"Thank you, and if you don't like it constantly showing, it'll fade away if you apply a small amount of chakra" Jiraiya said calmly with his arms folded, satisfied that seal was a success

Hidden to all, he had his doubts that such a seal could be applied to a Hyuuga…let alone one whose abilities were as, amplified, as the dark Kunoichi's were

Hinata stared at the seal and applied the amount of energy needed, without the need of her applying any physical contact, not that a Hyuuga needed it…and as promised, the seal vanished from sight

The Akatsuki lowered her hand and looked purposefully at the village leader

"Have I allowance to reside in the Hyuuga compound?" she asked curiously, betraying nothing of the importance of doing so

"I originally saw no reason why not…" Tsunade began, allowing a brief pause to prevent any miscommunication of aggression "But as a small point of concern, none in your family, in either the Main or Branch members know of your existence other than your cousin" she said indicating towards the silent form of Neji, standing sagely in the corner with his hands in his sleeves "I understand you have the capability concealing yourself against the greatest sensor shinobi the village has to offer…but I think it would be prudent for you to stay elsewhere…on the off chance Danzo sees your home a potential target…"

Hinata's eyes narrowed in thought before answering

"Where then do suggest?" she asked calmly

Tsunade felt as though she was walking a narrow line between ally and enemy at that…

The Hokage as she looked at the bored blond leaning on the wall, looking largely uninterested in the whole situation "Naruto has agreed to offer you residence"

Hinata slowly turned her head, her eyes moved a slow sharp line between Tsunade and the shinobi

Who seemed to surprise her at his lack of enthusiasm

"That will suffice…" the Akatsuki began before being interrupted

"Yeah whatever…" Naruto said with a shrug, surprising everyone as he made his way towards the door "You know where I live" he answered without a backwards look at the kunoichi before closing the door behind him

Hinata, Tsunade, indeed everyone remaining behind all shared some degree of shocked curiosity…

"Well...er..." Tsunade fumbled before collecting herself "He agrees"

"Quite so…" Hinata answered, slightly trailing off as she continued to stare at the door, briefly using her bloodline to see he was calmly walking down the corridors.

A thought came to mind

"Where is my sister?" asked the Akatsuki suddenly

Tsunade looked slightly shocked at the question

"Where is Hyuuga Hanabi?" said Hinata, turning her cold gaze towards her

"She is currently unconscious" Tsunade answered

Hinata was silent

Jiraiya from the side could sense the hidden discomfort

"She is currently recovering, so we had her placed into a type of restorative hibernation" he said calmly

Hinata's eyes narrowed questioningly

"She wasn't hit as hard as Shikamaru was..." Jiraiya began

"All I did was put her to sleep, I did not place a genjutsu on her" interrupted the Akatsuki

"Either way, she's having some serious nightmares" Jiraiya said sagely "The type you get when you go through something truly traumatic" The Seal user wondered if the nightmares were caused by the possibility of losing her older sister for a second time...

Intense grief had that effect on people, remembering what Naruto went through...

A small amount of confusion appeared on the face of the otherwise mask like visage of the Dark kunoichi

"But to answer your original question, she's safe, hidden out of sight and reach of Danzo and the Root, I personally made sure of that" Jiraiya assured "Now she's just a little sleeping beauty..."

Everyone in the room looked sharply at him, none more so then the Dark kunoichi

"Yeah I didn't think I could pull that off either..." he admitted, scratching his head embarrassed "sorry about that..."

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Hinata asked

"No, but allow me to be the first to thank you for your cooperation and assistance in this" Tsunade said formally

"I am not doing this for you, Tsunade" said the dark kunoichi "You would do well to keep that in mind" she said forebodingly

Tsunade decided to not respond for a moment and instead asked a question of her own

"May I ask what you plan to do? She asked courteously

The dark kunoichi thought about this for a moment

Looking at the sun's position outside to judge the time;

4:37pm

"I will retire at the Hyuuga compound for the time being and then relocate to Naruto-kun's apartment in a few hours" answered Hinata, before pausing to look at her cousin

"What was the purpose for you to wait behind?" she asked him

The Hokage answered for him

"Well, we guessed that you would want to go back to the compound first, so I asked Neji to wait behind as an escort" Tsunade said with a smile to the genius Hyuuga for his iron clad sense of honour and obedience.

...Much more so then a, to remain nameless, blond shinobi who is becoming more and more difficult to manage since the long lost Hyuuga had returned home

She found she didn't have the heart to blame him

Or the young kunoichi before her

OR her own student

The blasted psychopaths under the banner of the red cloud came to mind instead

"I do not require an escort..." Hinata said resolutely

"Not to remind you where you live, Hyuuga Hinata, but rather if Root were to attempt anything on route" Tsunade said quickly

The dark kunoichi's eyes narrowed

'And give me a guide that I am most likely wouldn't wish to harm in any way...' she thought 'Well played...cow...' she thought irately

"Oh and there is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you..." Tsunade said clicking her fingers in recollection

The Akatsuki waited silently

Hiding her impatience and annoyance at the constant delays

"Will you be fighting dressed like that?" asked the Hokage asked

Hinata raised a brow at the inanity of the question

"I think what my highly illustrative old teammate is trying to say..." Jiraiya said with some humour as Tsunade lightly slapped his arm...

Which he couldn't help but notice was actually quite painful

"That while we, your old friends and teammates may not mind your appearance, other Leaf shinobi may find you wearing an Akatsuki cloak something far less...appealing..." Jiraiya said lightly "We were wondering if you had anything else?"

Hinata paused

Slowly, she raised a solitary hand, the tips of her middle and forefinger glowed blue and placed it over her figure revealing cloak, over where her heart would be

Instantly, like a drop thrown on still water a blue ripple of chakra travelled across her fearful black Akatsuki robe, it reverberated travelling its length before it seemed to hit several other points, each causing a ripple of their own. The red clouds travelled together as though they were each a petals thrown into a moving stream, travelling clockwise behind the kunoichi and out of sight. The black of the cloak followed suit..but this travelled dark flames having been extinguished...

And in their place came instead the purest white;

As though none of the bloodshed the Akatsuki had perpetrated had existed in the first place.

On the upper portion of her torso a strange phenomenon occurred

Glowing seals appeared, which surprised everyone that the cloak did not catch fire from, burned complex calligraphy on both sides on the upper portion of the cloak, being neatly bisected by the front of the cloak whilst being identical on both sides.

The seal master observed these new signs with professional interest

They were seal was an amalgamation of power, protection, negation and absorption seals in one...

Jiraiya realised that the young kunoichi had done this to properly discern the difference between the cloak now and the Akatsuki appearance...

This way, it had more the appearance of something the Hyuuga were famous for creating;

Weaponry and clothing which actually manipulated chakra further then their original purpose

The Seal Sannin couldn't help but remember the large number of katana which the Hyuuga compound contained, all of which did exactly this

The Hyuuga was not quite done though

Reaching into her jacket she drew an odd white mask and fixed it to the lower portion of her face...

Tsunade and Jiraiya raked their minds for when they had seen...

They simultaneously remembered

Looking at each other in recollection

Remembering the numerous formal gatherings they had both attended in their time where the Hyuuga were also present;

_It belonged to her mother_

The half mask fit neatly one her face, covering below her chin, her entire jaw and extended to reach just before her ears. The mask allowed the wearer room to speak, or indeed shout, easily and fitted comfortably on the bridge of the nose.

Though it had the appearance of smoothed white ceramic, Jiraiya knew that he wouldn't be surprised if it had some of the Hyuuga craft was incorporated in it on a millimetre level.

The appearance was of a female with a serene and light sense of joy on the verge of speaking, which allowed for a small space where word could be easily heard

Finally the Dark kunoichi placed the straw hat on her head as though to finish the change

Sakura noticed that now she looked less like a malice wreathed psychopath...

And now had the appearance likened to a Wraith

Or a witch...

The thought sent shivers running though her

She also noticed that either name wouldn't necessarily be out of place with what she was capable of accomplishing

"Does this satisfy you?" asked the Witch

The young medic snapped out of her thoughts, realising that she had fallen sway to her own fears as easily as she had when Hinata was garbed as a traditional Akatsuki agent

"It's certainly impressive..." said the Hokage, examining the new attire form a distance, realising that it could inspire a different type of morbid thinking as easily as it did previously

"The seal is indeed an ingenious concept, something from the Hyuuga I'm assuming?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes..." whispered the ghost like kunoichi, her words clear as though the mask was not present

"Now...unless you have anything else to discuss...?" said Hinata making her way towards the door

"Actually I have only one more thing to say..." Tsunade said, causing the Hyuuga kunoichi to pause before the door;

"Take care of yourself" she said peacefully

The Akatsuki agent turned slightly to look at her...

Before staring once more at her prey...

Sakura felt as though the old horror stories of her youth were coming to life in her stare...

Hinata's eyes narrowed a fraction in apparent amusement before opening the door

Neji moved from where he was standing and bowed once to the Hokage before leaving after his cousin

With the door closed and a suitable amount of time had passed, Jiraiya looked at his old teammate

"That young lady is full of surprises" she said with a grin and slow shake of his head

Tsunade slapped his arm again

XXXXXXXXXXX

Neji and Hinata had returned to the Hyuuga compound and the pair separated for the time being and headed their own individual routes

Neji went to find Tenten

Hinata to her own bedroom

On arrival she removed her mask and placed it within her new cloak, before hanging it calmly on a stand she recalled used to hold her childhood jacket, removing her wrist blade holsters and gloves and placing them near at hand.

The kunoichi decided to simply stay in her dark coloured shirt and shorts which left her stomach bare save her fishnet undershirt which she wore under her cloak.

Hinata decided to spend some time in meditation before collecting her belongings and heading towards her temporary place of 'residence'

Sitting cross legged on the portion of the floor where her meditation mat was placed she noticed she found it difficult to actually stay calm

Her mind raced with the day's events.

Her duel

Her defeat and ultimately her recovery

The meeting and the rather amusing fabrication that Naruto had told Shikamaru of her meeting someone she had no knowledge of

The necessary actions which were to take place

And though she would never admit it out loud...

The suggestion of not informing the villagers was an uncomfortable one

She did not desire their deaths, and even she disliked the possibility of Danzo attacking the village regardless of whether the villagers were safe or not

With a weapon she had no real understanding of

Earthblood...

The name had a far greater meaning then the sum of its parts...

She had no way to know what the Root was planning

Yet

Breathing out slowly

Hinata wondered if...

She paused again

Blinking once as though an obvious reminder appeared in her thoughts

She was supposed to be meditating

Yet she found it...

Difficult...fevered...

Too many thoughts causing a cacophony in her mind

...

Hinata _never_ found it difficult

True, her next meeting with Naruto-kun would certainly be a heated affair, and the possibility of battle the next day was certainly of some attention...but she never remembered sitting where she was and...

Not be at peace

The harshest of training and most bitter days of her youth didn't cause this feeling to happen...

...

Something was wrong

There was a slow build of anticipation in her heart

Hinata stared at her door across from where she was sitting;

Something was _very_ wrong

It was not only that...

But

Now she actually realised it;

_The scent_

The Hyuuga compound always had a scent of clean, well maintained beauty, from the large gardens filled with roses and other flowers to the aromatic fragrances which were through the burning of incense and genuine cleanliness...

It smelt...wrong...

Something chemical

A doctor's medical store which was not maintained or hygienically sanitary, with the scent of numerous medicines scattered around the room in the middle of summer...

She slowly arose, using her chakra strings to wear her holsters and gloves, attaching to their correct position seamlessly

...

Opening the door, she noticed that the scent was amplified

The compound _felt_ wrong...

XXXXXXXXXXX

What was that?

Neji noticed it shortly after entering the Hyuuga dining areas, on way to one of the training halls where he and Tenten agreed they would meet.

The air itself seemed...

Thin

Lifeless...

Though something had somehow managed to disturb the sanctity of the Hyuuga's ancestral home and it in turn retreated in itself...

Afraid...

And the scent of artificial substances and ammonia was overpowering

It was in the afternoon but shadows covered large areas of the hallway

Neji activated his bloodline

Scanning the entire compound

Something was clearly amiss

There was nothing

He noted that there was no genjutsu or airborne pathogen to explain the scent, eliminating his original theory that the Root had introduced some type of poison in the compound's air system.

If there was something he would see it...

Wait

The realisation making his heart skip a beat;

He noticed only **one **person's chakra signature!

And it wasn't Tenten!

Where was she!

Was SHE STILL ALIVE!

The chakra signature appeared before on the other end of the corridor

Deactivating his bloodline he saw the origin

It was Hinata

He slowed his breathing

Keeping his heart rate in check

His training as a jounin coming back

Hinata calmly walked up to him, sensing his discomfort

"You sense it don't you?" she asked calmly, she seemed alert and aware as he was

"Yes..." Neji said simply

"What is the matter?" Hinata asked curiously, looking around the immediate area "Where is Tenten, did she come here?" she asked, suddenly aware of the cause of his distress

"I don't know... she said she would come straight here after the meeting" Neji said uncomfortably

Hinata remained silent, searching the area they were standing

They were in a square shaped walking area, the open sky shone light on a gravelled floor in the middle

It was quiet

Far too quiet

"Something is here" Hinata said in a whisper

Neji nodded slowly

A noise appeared to the corridor to the left

The pair saw something

Something that looked almost like...a heel...

It was bare

And it was pale

Very pale

Then the two Hyuuga realised with a degree of horror

...

It was staring right at them

And they didn't even notice...

They couldn't see it...

_With _their bloodline

Hinata slowly drew her blades and held them at the ready before slowly moving down the hall, Neji dropping into a Juukin stance followed next to her

They paused at the turning

Neji realised with some fear that they were now in the Branch members section of the compound

The chemical smell was beyond belief

Neji looked at Hinata who looked back

He brought out three fingers in for timing

3

They stood ready

2

Hinata brought her arm back

1

The pair moved like lightning turning the corner

And nothing

They scanned the area...

No sign nor indication of where that...thing...had gone...

Neji heard the sound of a door closing by itself though left open and was moving by the wind

He swallowed hard

The room was _his_

And he closed it when he left...

A small distance away he saw the Branch members gathering room was wide open...

As the door was torn violently torn from its hinges

Like something had been thrown though it

The room was octagonal shaped and each angle had shelves of books

The angle opposite the door's shelves side had fallen and there was a pile of broken wood, texts and what looked almost like...

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed, exhorting all his will power from rushing over to her...

Where was the perpetrator?

Briefly activating his bloodline he noticed with shock and terror that he couldn't see Tenten's chakra signature

Though she was not there

But no genjutsu was present

He looked at his cousin

Hinata was staring at almost open door

"Nii-san, go and assist Tenten" she said simply, moving towards the door "It is safe at her location"

Neji paused for a second before slowly making his way over to her

Hinata was standing in front of Neji's bedroom door which she knew opened outwards

She briefly saw Neji moving the pile books and extracting the form of Tenten;

She was stirring

But a bit worse for wear if the torn cloths and scuffed front from where she had been struck with blunt force

Activating her bloodline briefly, she noticed she _still_ was unable to see her

'Curious...' Hinata thought

Staring back at the door she stood a metre away it

The kunoichi kicked it open and stood at the entrance

It was empty

Save...

Eyes

Dead eyes

The perpetrator was not present but her vision was drawn to a hanging form, seemingly attached to the ceiling.

A Hyuuga shinobi of the branch members

One of Neji's relatives...

His face etched in his last terrified moment of agony

The usual white eyes of Hyuuga wide

His mouth in a silent scream...

What was most unusual the face, in fact his whole was horrifically gaunt, the bones clear under his skin though he was drained

Hinata saw 4 puncture wounds in his chuunin jacket...

He was drained alive...

A memory came back

She recognised him...

Sadness she didn't know she still had filled her and a single tear travelled down her face.

She walked up to him and placed a solitary hand on his chest

Her gaze going to the ground as her eyes closed involuntarily

His name was Ko

In her earliest years he acted as a caretaker for her, bringing her to the academy every morning and picking her up and escorting her home every evening, whilst genuinely asking how her day was...

He was a kind hearted, good natured man who took care of her without the demands of anyone...

Her gaze went upwards to his face...

And the noose which held him...

But it wasn't a noose...

At least it wasn't made of rope

On closer inspection she realised it was thin and red...with the consistency of...

Veins

The noose was made of _veins_...

And they didn't belong to Ko...

But was used with disturbing precision to hang him with the end strands actually digging into the ceiling and into the Hyuuga

Hinata reached up and used her blades to cut him down, catching him easily...

He weighed nothing...

He was near literally a sack of bones

Reaching for a nearby clean piece of cloth that Neji was on the verge of using to clean the desk, Hinata placed it on his face

She found she couldn't stand being in the room with him and left to stand beside the entrance

Looking sideways Hinata saw that Tenten had regained conscious and was consoled by Neji, but appeared unable to speak for the time being

Hinata and Neji locked eyes

He saw the sadness in her face and rushed over

"I am sorry Neji Nii-san...It was Ko" she said dejectedly not wishing to see the expression on his face looked away

She waited as Neji saw his uncle...

Neji dropped to his knees

His face was hidden

And he was holding onto the door frame for some support, his left hand shielding his eyes as he took several quick breaths

Hinata activated her bloodline once again

Noting that Tenten's chakra signature was now noticeable, but had traces of some foreign substance in her system

She walked towards Tenten who saw the form of Neji and looked at her face for information

She couldn't give it...

A heavy footfall was heard

Hinata and Neji leapt up and stared down the corridor right of the branch members meeting room...

There

8 metres away

Fading away in shadows

A face

Without eyes, ears or mouth...

Its skin white as bone

It turned to 'stare' at Neji

Then a voice

A tortured, unnatural and unholy voice

Though someone was attempting an intake of breath through a tight, strangled windpipe;

"Ne..."

Before fading into nothing

Even the shadows that hid it had disappeared, showing the actual well-lit hallway where it had been

Neji was quiet, still staring into the nothing where it had gone

But Hinata knew;

The Root may decide to wait...

But the battle had begun

And they had drawn first blood...

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: Deep breaths aaaaand...**

**MOOOOOOOOOOOOONSTER CHAPTER! CHAPTER! Chapter...!**

**(Both size and quiet literally XD)**

**Unreal tournament reference FTW!**

**But a long wait demanded a long chapter...but I hate largely talking chapters so I can't say I'm pleased with it overall, some parts sure, but largely too much talking**

**Funny fact**

**I actually found that last portion creepy to write that in dark XD**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**MANGA SPOILERS FOLLOWING!**

**Yeah I lied :)**

**Holy crap, I've got a lot to talk about**

**Again, I would suggest not reading the whole thing in one sitting as it bore you to tears**

**But its slightly brief so it should be relatively quick**

**From chapters 548-584 (Ill just Keep to the important stuff)**

**Did I ever tell anyone that I actually really like Nagato and Itachi?**

**Especially the latter who is my favourite Akatsuki**

**Thats right**

**I think Itachi is awesome (Even with what I did to him in my story XD)**

**Yeah he has changed, Nagato**

**AWESOME FIGHT SCENES!**

**Sorry Bee, you'll have to try a little harder**

**Samehada: Can store your weapons AND cut through fireballs...wouldnt use that thing in the kitchen though...**

**Ahem**

**(Probably start eating the fridge whole)**

**Ok...I originally didn't want to say this but...**

**Does Kishimoto have some kind of obscure vomit fetish or something!**

**Think back for a second, jutsu being used from mouth, Animals coming out AND IN!**

**Moving along ¬¬**

**...Wow, Itachi is really in a league of his own huh?**

**Hey!**

**It's the guy Itachi lied about!**

**And he was a crazy powerful genjutsu user...**

**Sorry Itachi, the idea kind of failed**

**Aw he's cool**

**Yikes, Nagato has the combined powers of ALL his previous Peins**

**Even the mechanical puppet guy!**

**Lord, not that moon thing again!**

**Someone kill it**

**Quick!**

**TRIPLE TEAM ATTACK!**

**Beast bomb, the Resen-shuriken and Yasaka's Magatama**

**Cool move Itachi**

**Aaaaand STUCK!**

**...Sad last words :(**

**(Warrior's Salute)**

**Good bye Nagato, you were AWESOME!**

**(even if you did stab Hinata and give ALOT of Naruhina fans, including myself, a heart attack XD)**

**Oh Kabuto...**

**Itachi is coming for you :)**

**Man I really feel sorry for Naruto actually, he's trying to single-handedly to stop a WAR!**

**Yeah listen to the guy who came an ANBU leader at age 13 (Still shocking me actually XD**

**i.e. DONT try to single-handedly stop a WAR!**

**BURN BIRDY!**

**XD**

**Sorry couldn't help it**

**Aww Uncle Bee :) (I know I've said that before but still makes me smile)**

**Man the dead Mizukage cracks me up **

"**IVE ALREADY TOLD YOU TO ATTACK ME!**

**Hah the Tsuchikage back crack still funny**

**Yikes, multiple Rasengans to the chest**

**I didn't mean to win!**

**...**

**Dude you're a KAGE!**

**Wow the dead Raikage is powerful**

**Hey...look everyone...**

**Sasuke is...stronger...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**(Wakes up)**

**Sorry I thought I was reading something immensely boring**

**Sasuke is stro...zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**SORRY!**

**Yes yes, new sharingan, everyone is happy...¬¬**

**But the black flame arrow idea is intriguing...**

**RESEN-SHURIKEN**

**Miss..wait...**

**REVERSE...Miss again...POINT BLANK HIT!**

**AAAAAND **

**Nothing...?**

**Yep he's strong**

**Lightning covered fingers!**

**Shocking!**

**XD (I know that sucked but again, couldn't help myself)**

**He fought the 8 tails by himself?**

**And beat it!**

**Maaan thats freaky (Still prefer the Forth Hokage though XD)**

**TAILED BEAST BOMB!...fail**

**Not yet then...**

**Huh RUBBER element!**

**...BAD TIME FOR A PEE BREAK BEE!**

**Sage Mode!**

**Didn't think we would see that again**

**And...at the elbow...**

**PAWNED!**

**He gave himself one truly epic finger! XD**

**(Must...resist urge...)**

**Ha...he fingered himself XD**

**DAMN IT!**

**Wow, good thinking from Naruto though**

**Gaara's Losing! D:**

**Huh the Mizukage is VERY strong**

**Back crack**

**Not now...!**

**Shot through the neck!**

**OLD MAN! D: D: - Damn that was close !**

**Well I would probably be freaked out if I saw that huge face after apparently thinking I beat it XD**

**Exploding oil clone thing!**

**Cant beat the gold dude**

**Hah, golden duckling**

**Oh common that dead Tsuchikage guy is still mobile!**

**Yeah they do make a nice duo huh?**

**Wounded guys...!**

**NOT**

**But wait - Beat down!**

**Hinata is gets hit!**

**Nope its a Zetzu**

**Wow this is getting slightly nerve wreaking**

**The REAL Hinata is going to be killed! D:**

**NOPE**

**AWESOME HERO BLOCK!**

**Awww :3**

**Who is that guy summoning now...?**

**Kiba please...stop smelling Naruto...X(**

**Awww :3 (AGAIN!)**

**Hinata, it's ok, we're all still crazy about you**

"**It's in your eyes!"**

**...He remembers!**

**KAKASHI CHOP!...CHOPPY!**

**HAH big fish guy got eaten by an ink tiger XD (On a side note, going to have a lot of fun with Sai in my story)**

**RUN UP AND fall...**

**Nicely done Naruto..DONT YOU REMEMBER ITACHI JUST SAID!**

**READ A FEW LINES ABOVE THIS SENTENCE TO REMEMBER!**

**But Naruto is STILL whopping ass all over the battle :D**

**: \**

**Holy...**

**Crap...**

**:(**

**ITS UCHIHA MADARA! D: D:**

'**ang on a tick!**

**Looks at the man formerly known as prince I MEAN Madara**

'**oos this then?**

**(hopefully I dont have to tell anyone that was 'Hang' and 'Who')**

**Beyond his prime...?**

**A frightening thought to be certain**

**Now THAT is a powerful shinobi, A wall of flame And dozens of butchered people **

**GIANT BALL RASENGAN!**

**GOING UP**

**...and his Susanoo looks terrifying**

**RASEN-SHURIKEN TO THE FACE!...Aaaand Madara has the Rinnegan...?**

**Comet!**

**Don't do anything crazy old man!**

**Two comets!**

**Uncool!**

**Dang the Tsuchikage is going to kill me first from suspense**

**Now Madara can control wood...nice...**

**Wow even the Kyuubi doesn't like him!**

**And he's even helping!**

**A mob of Giant B R's ! (Please think what that means XD)**

**Yeah, go team!**

**Tsunade, PLEASE don't kill yourself ok?**

**Yeah, go small fish swordsman, also known as Chou-Jirou**

**Boom and Madara STILL lands safely, the other guy lands HARD**

**Genesis release!**

**Haven't seen that in AGES**

**OH YEAH 5 KAGE!**

**Fight starts and Madara gets punched into a pile of Lava- Susanoo save!**

**Lightning Chop – Susanoo Save!**

**And a terrifying move from Madara**

**HA the sand woman is on top of the clag golam**

**PINNED!**

**Raikage "I can fly!"**

**I can almost imagine the Susanoo saying "MY RIB!"**

**WIN X 5!**

**MASK/FACE!**

**Hey...tobi...**

**Oh boy the Jinchuriki are strong**

**Ah Yugito, Hidan and Kakuzo thrashed you**

'**Madara..' heeey that's my name!**

**I**

**AM**

**NO ONE!**

**(Silence in the audience with the occasional cricket chirp)**

**Yeah thanks for the anticlimactic name**

**Really...**

**IM GOING TO TEAR THE MASK OFF YOUR FACE!...please do Naruto (Ha, yeah booooooy!)**

**TAILS, TAILS EVERYWHERE!**

**She can fly!**

**Yeah he totally didn't know about the link vision thing huh?**

**Rat hair ball?**

**Ew!**

**Bee...**

**QUIT CHECKING OUT YUGITO'S BREASTS!**

**SHE'S DEAD FOR GOD SAKE! XD**

**...**

**Moving along ¬¬**

**BOOT TO THE FACE...ouch**

**Eight tails Beast form!**

**Hah**

**Funny ink clones holding the carriers**

**KABOOM**

**O.O**

**Ok the awesome cloaks are back**

**Naruto got grabbed...**

**NOT!**

**KAKASHI AND GAI!**

**Tobi fading away as usual...**

**SASUKE ENTERS THE BATTLE...who really cares!**

**Eight tales got hurt!**

**Huh the Five tails tried to break free and actually spoke!**

**Eight and Nine tails convo!**

**Second strongest after me..?**

**Freaky**

**I'M GOING TO SLEEP!**

**QUIT PRETENDING!**

**Comedic genius right there XD**

**Gai and Kakashi back to back!**

**MORNING PEACOCK AND LIGHTNING CHAIN!**

**Naruto is going to get eaten!**

**I must say I like the Kyuubi's personality**

**The badass rogue who bows to no one XD**

**Huh**

**So every container or controller of the Kyuubi kept him under guard**

**But not Naruto?**

**...**

**NOM!**

**HE GOT EATEN!**

**...**

**BIG MONKEY!**

**HOO HAA!**

**Ha Naruto didn't know which part of that was his actual name XD**

**Son Goku?**

**Cool name (And not the least bit coincidental that the Dragonball z had its people turning into apes)**

**But cool name anyway!**

**Seriously? No one has ever apologised to a Bijuu before?**

**Well well well..**

_**Kurama**_

**So that's the Nine tails' real name **

**Also a cool name**

**You're kind of talking to a kindred spirit there Son...**

**I say kind of ¬¬**

**Yeah, Son**

**You clearly have _no idea_ who you are laughing at...**

**...**

**Ok maybe Naruto has a thing for vomit as well XD (His struggling and Idea faces was hilarious)**

**Man what must be going through Tobi's mind seeing that**

**The Stakes! GET THE STAKES !**

**TRAP**

**Looooooong flashback**

**(Man I loved that Naruto/Neji fight)**

**HULK/FROG SMASH!**

**FREEDOM!**

**And overkilling the stakes much...?**

**Nah XD**

**Yes he was serious!**

**Giant fist pound! :D**

**...hey old dude :|**

**Ok five full size Bijuu**

**Kakashi and Gai: "Well...**

**Me: "Shit"**

**The pair looked at the odd form of Khain255 who appeared from nowhere**

"**What I can help!"**

**The pair: "NO!"**

**Me" oh pleeeese! I'll use my over the top Author powers to make us invincible!**

**Kakashi and Gai" STILL NO!**

**Me: no fair!**

**Ok fine, I'll stick to writing then :(**

**Spoil sports...**

**Wait**

**Is the Kyuubi willing to cooperate?**

**GIANT KYUUBI FISTPOUND!**

**AWESOME!**

**Gate lock coming undone;**

**Time to unleash...**

**THE BEAST!**

**Don't you dare trigger the 8th gate Gai! D:**

**5 Bijuu Dama's...reflected?**

**Charge!**

**...**

**AT LAST!**

_**THE BEAST!**_

**Wow, Naruto looks awesome like that**

**FIGHT**

**Hah, Godzilla reference**

**Holy crap**

**Naruto and the kyuubi took on 5 bijuu dama's all at once!**

**KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Yeeeeaah I think the Nine tails saying he is the strongest may have not been all that far exaggerated after all**

**GRABBED!**

**Hey!**

**Fancy meeting you lot here!**

**Ha Kyuubi made Naruto remember the Sasuke kissing incident**

**And made every male Naruto reader/watcher cringe at the memory which included me! X( **

**The four tails carrier remembered his name :)**

**So names**

**4 tail Son Goku and Roushi**

**2 tail Matatabi and Nii Yugito**

**3 tail Isobu and Yagura**

**5 tail Kokuou and Han**

**6 tail Saiken and Utakata (Who was in a Naruto filler arc interestingly enough)**

**And 7 tail Choumei and Fuu**

**...Rest well guys :(**

**...**

**AWWWWWW baby Bijuu!**

**...I'm not actually sure if I find that adorable or terrifying**

**Or both XD**

**And they're STILL huge**

**Hah**

**Choji looks pretty cool thin**

**EPIC nose bleed from Inochi**

**Dang it Hinata, stop making me go:**

**Awwww :3**

**She wants to stand beside him and hold his hand!**

**Yay!**

**RUN LIKE THE WIND GUYS!**

**Hah, slightly stupid Naruto and slim Choji!**

**Hey everyone look...it's the boring Uchiha brother!**

**Wow...**

**Karin has some severe emotional problems...or does she?**

**Yeah she totally does**

**I LIKE CUTTING THINGS IN TWO!**

**Suuuure...?**

**Ohhhh hidden store room, and of course he doesn't read the scroll out loud ¬¬**

**Typical**

**Yeah yeah, Sasuke wins a fight and ends it with a death threat that its intended target couldn't possibly hear**

**Eyes eyes eyes...lord thats getting old!**

**...**

**Ok Madara is uber powerful**

**HAH the old Tsuchikage had a moustache like a brush! **

**Woops lost the stone!**

**I have to say I love the Dust techniques**

**GROSS**

**The guy has the first Hokage's face on his chest!**

**So he's a mix of the two of them**

**And he's a sexist punk**

**I didn't know that rule about medic nin but I'm going to ignore it**

**Tsunade has a new ability which breaks the rule!**

**She got him...!**

**Tsunade! D:**

**Later:**

**Sasuke: Itachi!**

**Itachi: (Ignore)**

**Sasuke: I SAID WAIT (Uses Susanoo hand...!)**

**Itachi: SUANOO BITCHSLAP!**

**Sasuke: WAAAAAIT!**

**Itachi: Not NOW SASUKE!**

**Man that whole conversation made me laugh**

**Itachi had Sasuke beat!**

**Birds in the face!**

**(I know this doesn't follow in the manga but lets keep the sides separate)**

**Itachi: KNOCK KNOCK!**

**Hole in the wall**

**Nope**

**NOT GOING TO STOP THE HOKAGE THAT EASILY!**

**Epic healing**

**THERE, five clones for each Hokage, happy now!**

**Er...no?**

**Huh **

**I forgot about Anko!**

**Dang it Sasuke!**

**Stop thinking with your (Censored)!**

**We need him!**

**The weakness...**

**IS ME**

**Well said Itachi XD**

**Hah, Dr Snakes**

**Two susanoo!**

**Under the hood?**

**NOPE!**

**Wait...**

**Nagato and Karin are related to Naruto?**

**And they're from the Uzumaki clan!**

**And he has the water ability of Suigetsu, the nature ability of Juugo and the Healing of Karin...**

**Interesting**

**That's...pretty cool actually**

**Hah, a giant snake smoking a pipe (Not sure why that looks weird when we earlier had giant frogs smoking but still)**

**Sasuke takes a miss – EPIC FAIL!**

**(Incidentally I love the word 'EPIC')**

**Kabuto is a Snake Sage?**

**Which is called a dragon apparently ¬¬**

**That's kind of awesome**

**And he has a giant snake coming from his stomach?**

**That's...really gross**

**He was trying to eat Sasuke!**

**How lovely...**

**Itachi: Hey bro?**

**Sasuke: yeah?**

**I: Remember when we tried to catch that giant pig!**

**S: Yeah it was awesome!**

**I:Yeah lets do it!**

**Kabuto, me and everyone else who saw that: O.O**

**WTF!**

**And it still failed!**

**What?**

**The thing which you tried as young children didn't work on a S rank enemy?**

**No way!**

**Slow clap**

**Wow**

**Kabuto...who wouldn't say no you You?**

**BAR FIGHT...!**

**No**

**IZANAMI**

**The ability to decide destiny!**

**...ok?**

**Hah, Sasuke is a guinea pig**

**And Itachi blocked the spikes going for him and got stuck instead**

**Looong speech**

**Flash back**

**So he was adopted**

**And his name means Helmet...**

**How can two people wear the same glasses!**

**Hmmm he made the greatest of mistakes in his life by being the one healing Orochimari's arm**

**And there's DANZO! **

**Being a little (Censored)**

**And Orochimaru is with him?**

**Wow, Kabuto has been everywhere**

**Ouch, harsh...he killed that Nonou woman :( who didn't recognise him?**

**Certainly not a face you want to see come from a pool XD**

**Wow, the Root were a real evil bunch huh?**

**STABBY STABBY!**

**Ahhh the horrifically disgusting things Orochimaru used to do just came flooding back**

**..I really wish they didn't**

**And the long history of Sound comes back**

**He pumped that stuff into HIS VEINS?**

**Nasty!**

**THERE**

**END**

**Wow the word limit skyrocketed at that, but the portion with the actual story is STILL not past my chapter 10 XD**

**I'm may decide to write my next chapter faster so I don't have to do that again **

**But just as a point of interest...**

**Keep your eyes my profile over the next few days :)**

**(And also I have the next chapter more or less planned, which is actually not what I want you to look for; these chapters take ALOT of time to write)**

**Take care everyone :)**

**And don't forget to rate the chapter!**


End file.
